Making Love Out Of Nothing At All
by Yuliss
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN- Edward piensa de Bella sólo como una amiga, pero ella siempre ha sentido algo más. De eso hace 3 años, ahora Bella está preparada para hacer que Edward se enamore de ella y sea el mejor verano de sus vidas. TODOS HUMANOS. ESCENAS FUERTES.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer y a Ashel-13 respectivamente, yo solo la traduzco.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Bella POV

Yo, Bella Swan, había estado esperando todo el año para esto. Y por fin había llegado, ahora me sentía a punto de estallar de alegría. No me malinterpretéis, adoro la universidad y estando con mi mejor amiga, Alice, es más que divertido, pero el verano… ¡vamos! ¡Nada se puede comparar con eso! y éste verano probablemente sería el mejor de todos. ¿Por qué? Porque mi padre me había dejado pasar todo el verano en casa de Alice y su familia.

Alice Cullen había sido mi mejor amiga desde el primer año de instituto. Ella fue la primera persona con la que trabé una amistad desde que me mudé a Forks (Washington). Desde entonces nunca nos separábamos, es más, no puedo imaginar a alguien que se lleve mal con Alice. Ella es bajita, con rasgos de duende, su pelo es corto negro y de punta y su hermosa cara es la envidia de cualquier chica. Todo lo opuesto a mí.

Yo soy más simple de lo que puedes imaginar. Pelo marrón, ojos marrones, 1,65 m, ¿ves? Completamente sencilla y aburrida. No hay nada especial en mí, excepto mi peculiar habilidad de cambiar a unos 84 tonos de rojo cuando me ruborizo… cosa que me pasa a menudo. Tampoco tengo unos rasgos bonitos, y por supuesto, mi desmesurada torpeza hace que la gente se pregunte si soy retrasada mental. Pero a pesar de todos esos defectos, la familia Cullen siempre me ha aceptado como uno más de los suyos… a pesar de la inimaginable belleza que poseen cada uno de los miembros de la familia… debido a una excelente herencia genética.

La familia de Alice está formada por sus padres y sus dos hermanos. Sus padres son las personas más dulces que he conocido. Carlisle y Esme son por supuesto muy hermosos. Ellos son probablemente el principio de ésa magnífica genética existente en la familia.

Su hermano mayor (tres años mayor que nosotras) es Emmet y sabe Dios que le adoro. Él es el enorme y musculoso chico, al que cualquiera podría confundir con un luchador. Pero una vez que le conoces, te das cuenta de que en el fondo es como un enorme y mimoso osito de peluche y el hermano mayor que nunca tuve. Por supuesto él siempre aprovecha cualquier oportunidad de divertirse a costa mía y hacerme sonrojar. Afortunadamente para él, se que todo lo hace con buena intención, por lo que casi nunca tomo represalias.

Su otro hermano mayor es Edward. Él es sólo un año mayor que Alice y yo. Oh, ¿y he mencionado que es la perfección en forma humana? ¿Piensas que estoy exagerando? ¡No lo estoy! Él es alto y delgado, con músculos en los sitios correctos: bíceps, tríceps…ummm. Su pelo es de un precioso color bronce que parece brillar por sí solo, no obstante le sienta perfectamente. La línea de su mandíbula forma un ángulo perfecto que hace que cada vez que sonría yo me derrita. Y mi parte favorita, sus ojos. Son como dos esmeraldas que parecen adquirir brillo propio cada vez que sonríe. Su increíble belleza me ha dejado sin habla en más de una ocasión. Y si no parece obvio, estoy completamente e irremediablemente enamorada de él desde el día en que le conocí.

Él y yo nos solíamos llevar tan bien como yo con Alice. También era mi mejor amigo hasta que se fue a la universidad. Desde entonces llevo 3 años sin verle y sin embargo sigo totalmente enamorada de él. Sé que debería olvidarlo, ya que nada puede surgir entre nosotros dos. Quiero decir, él era mi amigo, y pensaba en mi tan solo como una hermana pequeña. Por supuesto desde entonces he cambiado un poco… bueno, he cambiado un montón.

Yo usaba aparato de dientes y mi pelo era encrespado y alocado. Por no hacer mención a mi cuerpo que parecía el de una niña de 10 años. Ahora, ya no utilizo aparato, mi melena salvaje ha descubierto las planchas, y puedo presumir de tener curvas. Al parecer simplemente tardé en madurar.

Pero lo que es pasado, es pasado. Ahora tengo 20 años y estoy al final de mi segundo año de universidad, ¡y preparada para el verano!


	2. En una nueva luz

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer y a Ashel-13 respectivamente, yo solo la traduzco.**

* * *

**2. En una nueva luz**

Bella POV

"¡Bella!" Alice gritó mientras entraba a nuestra habitación. Nunca entendí como una chica tan pequeñita podía tener tanta energía. Pero era Alice y alguien tenía que alegrarme al fin y al cabo.

"Alice, respira" Le dije mientras ponía las manos en sus hombros para que no estuviera botando. Simplemente apartó mis brazos y continuó "¡Emmet y Rosalie van a venir a pasar el verano!" gritó.

Rosalie era la novia modelo de Emmett, bueno, ahora prometida. Cualquier modelo vendería su alma por su fantástica figura y su rubio pelo largo, digno de un anuncio de champú. MI autoestima baja 10 puntos cada vez que estamos juntas en una habitación. Pero encaja perfectamente con Alice y conmigo y las tres somos las mejores amigas... bueno, actuamos más bien como hermanas.

Eché mucho de menos a Emmett y a Rosalie, tanto como Alice por lo que no podía evitar saltar de alegría y gritar de felicidad con ella. Estábamos las dos saltando, riendo y gritando cuando me di cuenta de que si íbamos a verlos, tendríamos que ponernos en marcha.

"¡Vamos! ¡Terminemos de cargar el coche! ¡No puedo esperar!" grité.

Este verano iba a ser genial. Y si todo va bien, ¡Emmett garantizaba hacernos reír!

Las cuatro horas de viaje a Forks parecieron pasar en nada con Alice al volante conduciendo como una loca_. _Supongo que pasárnoslo bien cantando las canciones de The Backstreet Boys y Likin Park tuvo algo que ver. Y en casi nada de tiempo, aparcamos fuera de la enorme casa blanca de los Cullen. Vale, si soy honesta, es una mansión, pero ellos prefieren llamarla casa_. _Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y Rosalie salieron corriendo por la puerta principal en cuanto el motor se apagó.

Hubo abrazos y se escucharon gritos, casi no muero en uno de los abrazos rompe-huesos de oso de Emmet. Finalmente llevamos todo el equipaje y bolsas a casa.

"Bella" dijo Esme con su dulce voz- "Lo siento cariño, pero tu habitación no estará terminada hasta dentro de un par de días. Últimamente han pasado muchas cosas."

"No pasa nada Esme. No es nada grave. No me importa dormir en el sofá o en el suelo. Quiero decir, es solo para un par de días" le aseguré.

"¡No seas ridícula Bella!" dijo un poco ofendida. "Ninguna hija mía dormirá en el suelo o el sofá. Y desde que Jasper está durmiendo en la habitación de Alice, dudo que quieras estar en esa habitación por la noche." dijo con un guiño. Me ruboricé por el hecho de que Esme estuviera hablando de que su hija y su novio tenían sexo...demasiado embarazoso.

Jasper era un año mayor que Alice y yo. Era el mejor amigo de Edward y así es como conoció a Alice. Llevan saliendo desde antes de que me mudara a Forks. Es el hermano gemelo de Rosalie, por lo que por supuesto es increíblemente guapo. Rubio, ojos azules, ya sabes cómo son las cosas. Todos parecían modelos de pasarela excepto yo.

"Espero que no te importe, hasta que la habitación esté lista, dormir en la habitación de Edward. No estará aquí hasta dentro de unos días de todas maneras."

"¿¡EDWARD VA A VENIR!?" gritamos Alice y yo a la vez. El tono de Alice era de emoción mientras que el mío era de nervios y de impresión. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de estar cerca del hombre del que estoy enamorada y que no siente lo mismo por mí? Lo más importante, ¿cómo iba a ser capaz de actuar como su amiga otra vez si él significa mucho más que eso para mí?

_Tranquilízate Bella. Respira... Todo irá bien _me dije a mí misma. De todos modos tenía un par de días para hacerme a la idea...eso podría ser de ayuda.

Entonces la puerta principal se abrió. Si es Edward, es que Dios me odia y espero desaparecer ahora mismo. Lentamente me giré para ver a Alice correr hacia un muy alto...Jasper. No pude evitar soltar un gran suspiro de alivio.

"Hola Jasper" le sonreí y me dirigí hacia él para abrazarlo.

"Hola Bella. ¿Alguien ha dicho que Edward viene a casa?"

"Sí" respondió Emmet "Debería estar aquí en dos días o así."

"¡Waw! Ha pasado tiempo ya desde la última vez que estuvimos todos juntos"alegó Jasper.

Carlisle dijo riéndose "Sí, bueno, ya sabes lo estudioso que es. Y estudiar para ser médico no es tarea fácil." dijo en broma "Este es el primer verano que no ha cogido clases para el verano. Me parece que este chico se hará viejo prematuramente"

"Oh, siempre ha sido tan estudioso." dijo Esme mientras ponía las manos en los hombros de Carlisle. "Son ya las 9. Deberíamos indicar a las chicas donde se quedarán. ¡Vamos chicos!"

Todos nos ayudaron a Alice y a mí con el equipaje, a subirlo a las dos habitaciones. Con los chicos no tardamos casi nada. Probablemente hubiera ido más rápido si no hubiera estado parada en las escaleras cuando se me cayeron las cajas por todas partes.

"Bien, ¡reunión de chicas!" anunció Alice. Rose y yo fuimos a su habitación y nos sentamos en su colcha rosa mientras esperábamos las explicación del porqué de la reunión.

"¡Tiempo para manicuras!" exclamó Alice dando saltitos de alegría.

"¡Ui!" me quejé a la vez que me dejaba caer en la cama."Alice no. ¡Odio someter a mis dedos a ese dolor! Realmente odio todo la mierda de los productos de belleza."

"¡Vamos Bella! Déjanos disfrutar." dijo Rose sacudiendo mis hombros. Me levanté y la miré.

"Bella...¿por favor?" dijo Alice poniendo su carita de perro desvalido.

"A-lice" gimoteé "No es justo. ¡No puedes usar esa cara!" Sus ojos se agrandaron y humedecieron y su labio inferior estaba haciendo puchero y temblando ligeramente.

"¡ERRRR! ¡VALE! Pero no estoy contenta con esto." grité a ambas.

"Oh, no te preocupes, lo sabemos." me dijo Rose con un guiño mientras Alice cogió el abastecimiento para uñas.

Y así comenzó la tortura.

En cuanto empezaron no pude evitar preguntar por Edward.

"Hey Alice, ¿sabías que Edward estaría este verano?" No tenía ni idea sobre lo que sentía por su hermano, y pretendía que siguiera así.

Sonrió. Edward y ella estaban muy unidos. "No, pero ahora estoy súper emocionada. Será como en los viejos tiempo."

"Sí, como en los viejos tiempos." farfullé pensando en cómo podría ser capaz se besarle y jugar con él. "¿Crees le importará que duerma en su habitación?"

"No. Recuerda, no va a estar aquí."

Alguien tocó a la puerta y Esme entró en la habitación. "Chicas sé que es verano y estaréis despiertas toda la noche, cada noche. Pero solo por hoy, por favor iros pronto a la cama para que por lo menos pueda sentir que estoy intentando ser buena madre." dijo con una sonrisa.

Todas nos levantamos y la abrazamos. "Vale mamá" dijo Alice mientras le daba un beso de buenas noches.

"Y eres una madre excelente." Le dije mientras de daba un beso en la mejilla y me iba hacia el hall.

"Buenas noches chicas" dijo mientras se iba.

"Buenas noches Esme" le contestamos todas.

"Vale chicas, os veo por la mañana."

Y con esto me fui hacia la habitación de Edward que estaba al final del pasillo. Abrí la puerta y sonreí. Estaba exactamente igual que como la recordaba. Completamente limpia, una gran cama contra la pared de enfrente de la puerta, y por supuesto, su gran colección de CDs. Incluso con algunos huecos en ella, CD's que seguramente se había llevado a la universidad, seguía siendo impresionante. Y tenía el mejor olor del mundo. Siempre olía tan bien.

Corrí hacia la habitación de invitados para coger mi camiseta de tirantes y de paso fui al baño contiguo de la habitación de Edward para cambiarme y lavarme. Esos días con lo único que dormía era con mi camiseta azul con encaje en la parte de arriba y mi ropa interior(que resultó ser negra). Cuando eres una universitaria, no tiene sentido gastar dinero en cosas como pijamas ideales cuando ni siquiera nadie va a llegar a verlos.

Con esto hecho, fui a su enorme cama y salté al centro. Totalmente impregnada, rodeada, del único chico al que he querido, me quedé dormida.

Edward POV

Era mi primer verano desde que me fui de casa para irme a la universidad y no podía estar más emocionado. Estuve diciéndome a mí mismo que todo el trabajo merecería la pena si algun día llegara a ser tan buen médico como mi padre. Cuando llegué con el coche todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas. Miré el reloj del salpicadero de mi Volvo. 4:30 de la madrugada. Eso lo explicaba todo.

Creo que no me esperaban hasta dentro de un par de días, pero echaba tanto de menos a mi familia que no podía esperar para verles...literalmente. Estaba seguro de que Rosalie y Emmet pasarían aquí el verano con nosotros. ¡Los cinco otra vez juntos va a ser increible!

Aparqué mi Volvo, cogí una bolsa del maletero(ya cogería el resto mañana), y con cuidado abrí la puerta de casa. Sí, todo el mundo estaba durmiendo. Fui a mi habitación. Dejé mi bolsa en el suelo al lado de la puerta y me dirigí al baño.

A medio camino algo me llamó la atención. Miré y ahí, iluminada  
únicamente por la luz de la luna, había una niña. No, no una niña. Una mujer. Aparté las sábanas para ver quién era y me quedé helado.

Ahí, en mi cama, estaba un ángel. La mujer más guapa que había visto en mi vida. Su piel pálida se veía tan suave y blanca a la luz de la luna. Su largo cabello castaño estaba esparcido alrededor de su cabeza en mi almohada. Su cara estaba tranquíla con una leve sonrisa en su cara. Y a pesar de que mi madre siempre me educó para actuar como un caballero, el hombre en mí tomó el control y mis ojos vagaron por su cuerpo.

Llevaba puesto un pequeño top de tirantes azul que era suficientemente escotado para ver el comienzo de sus pechos. Su top estaba levantado un poco permitiendo ver su perfectamente plano vientre. No pude contenerme de suspirar por sus curvas perfectas. Suspiró, y se puso boca-abajo, revelando el mejor trasero que he visto en mi vida.

Salí rápidamente de mi ensoñación antes de que pudiera pensar más en ello. Fui corriendo a la habitación de Alice. Estaba durmiendo con Jasper y no la quería despertar, pero tenía que hacerlo. Zarandeé suavemente su hombre. Se giró y sus ojos se abieron rápidamente.

"¡Edward!" gritó mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos.

"Shs..." le susurré bajito vista su conducta "No querrás despertarlo."

"¿No ibas a venir en un par de días?" me preguntó una vez me hubo soltado.

"Estaba demasiado entusiasmado para esperar. Os echaba demasiado de menos chicos." me volvió a abrazar.

"Alice" le susurré. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza para poder mirarme a la cara."¿Qué es ese regalo que hay en mi cama?" me miró confusa "¿Por qué hay una preciosa mujer durmiendo en mi cama?" le aclaré.

Me pegó en el brazos "Tonto Edward. Es simplemente Bella. No pensabamos que llegarías hasta dentro de un par de días y la habitación de invitados aún no esta terminada, lo siento..."divagó.

"Espera. ¿Esa era Bella Swan?" Era imposible. Bella era como mi mejor amiga. Era como una hermana para mí. Ella era delgada, frágil y tenía el pelo rebelde. Esa chica era...¡Ay Dios mío! Me gustaba Bella. _¡No! no, simplemente no la reconocí...sí, es eso._ Me dije a mí mismo.

"¡La Tierra llamando a Edward!" me susurró Alice moviendo su mano delante de mi cara."¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien. Debería dejarte dormir. Buenas noches Alice" dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente y después me fui.

Este iba a ser un verano interesante, eso era seguro.

* * *

Hola! aquí traigo nueva actualización, espero que les haya gustado y vuelvo a repetirlo...tiene escenas fuertes el fic...yo solo aviso...xdxd

Esta traducción no es mía, sino de unas amigas que les hacía ilusion traducir este fic y más adelante las ayudaré pero ahora..creo que preferiís que siga con Esa Nana y con Welcome to drama academy verdad? jejej

Bueno les digo lo de siempre, gracias y dejen reviews!! sois lo mejor!!

Go!!


	3. Hora de acostarse

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer y a Ashel-13 respectivamente, yo solo la traduzco.**

* * *

3. Hora de Acostarse

**EPOV**

Arrastraba los pies por la habitación, a sabiendas de que tendría que hacer frente ahora, a estos sentimientos dirigidos hacia Bella. Nunca antes había tenido un flechazo. Lo sé, suena estúpido pero ninguna chica me había interesado mucho. Siempre he tenido mucho éxito con las chicas, pero todas ellas eran poco inteligentes, ya que no tenían pensamientos propios. Me parecía inmensamente molesto.

Pero cuanto más pienso en ella, más fuerte se hacen mis sentimientos. Ella era inteligente. Nunca se me lanzó. Fue una gran amiga, dulce, amable y vamos a afrontarlo…fue perfecto.

Sin embargo, para su beneficio tuve que guardar esos pensamientos dentro de mí. Yo soy solo un amigo para ella… el hermano de su mejor amiga. Alguien tan perfecta como Bella nunca podría sentir algo más que amistad por alguien como yo. Ella merece algo mucho mejor. Entonces para este verano, no intentaré cambiar nada, seremos amigos y lo pasaremos bien, nada más.

Caminé hacia mi cama y me senté juntó a su angelical cara, y su cuerpo cubierto por las sábanas. Saqué mi mano y cogí sus hombros. Su hombro era increíblemente suave, me pregunto si su cuerpo será igual de suave..¡EDWARD DETENTE!. Se sacudió un poco, pero todo lo que hizo fue suspirar. Entonces apoyé mis labios sobre su oreja. Mi corazón latió con fuerza con nuestra proximidad. Podía olerla. Oh dios, que bien olía, su pelo era dulce, como las fresas.

Le agité y le susurré –"Bella. Soy Edward"

Escuché como se le cortaba la respiración, mientras retiraba mi cabeza muy despacio. Sus largas pestañas se abrieron para dejarme ver sus grandes ojos marrones. Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios. Sus hermosos labios rojos me parecían deseables.

-"hey" – pude decir al final.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, y me hizo volver a sonreír.

-"Edward. Hola. Wow no te he visto en años." Ella parecía emocionada al verme.

-"¿no me ves en años y es todo lo que puedes decir? – me reí.- ¿ni siquiera un abrazo a tu viejo amigo?" le dije haciéndome el herido.

Ella lenta y sensualmente (aunque ella no se dio cuenta) deslizó su cuerpo por las sábanas, arrodillándose en la cama. A partir de ese abrazo, yo podía sentir como nuestros cuerpos se apretaban, no podía evitar notar como ella encajaba perfectamente en mis brazos. Entonces, demasiado pronto se deshizo de mi abrazo.

-"oh, dios mío. Lo siento. Estoy en tu cama. Es que como ellos decían que tu no estarías en casa, y la habitación de invitados todavía no está acabada, y Esme y Alice decían que tu…"- ella balbuceo como Alice, hasta que puse mi dedo índice en sus increíbles labios para silenciarla.

-"está bien Bella."- le soplé en la cara. Sus ojos se cerraron y luego los volvió a abrir. Le dediqué una sonrisa torcida y dije- "es todavía temprano. Vuélvete a dormir."

Su hermosa frente se arrugó un poco. "¿pero dónde vas a dormir? , quiero decir, debes estar cansado.

-"voy a dormir en mi sofá". Dije rápidamente, buscando el sofá de cuero negro, contra la pared.

Ella siguió mi mirada, -"no, no". Dijo elevando la voz un poco. –"no es justo, que yo este durmiendo en tu habitación, en tu cama, mientras que tu sufres la rigidez de ese sofá. Lo siento amigo…eso no va a suceder."

-"perdona, ¿qué clase de hombre sería, si dejo que una hermosa mujer duerma en un sofá?" Espero que no se haya dado cuenta.

Pero probablemente lo hizo porque sus mejillas se enrojecieron y luego dijo -" ¿uno bueno?"

Empecé a reírme, haciendo que ella se riese conmigo. Su risa, era un bello sonido. Me gustaría hacer una nota mental, para poder hacerla reír todo lo que pueda este verano, -"buen intento, pero no. Ahora por favor, dame una almohada." Dije mientras señalaba una almohada que había detrás de ella.

-"no". – dijo simplemente cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, que, sin saberlo, hizo su ya increíble escote, todavía más pronunciado. Dios, esta chica, va a ser la muerte para mí.

-"eres tan cabezota." Me incliné, para coger yo mismo la almohada, dejando que mi brazo rozara su hombro derecho. Luego fui hasta el sofá, dejando la almohada, en el brazo del sofá. Me giré para ver a Bella, sentada en la cama mirándome.

**Bella POV**

Él se dio la vuelta, para atraparme en sus ojos verdes.

Caminó hacia mí y me quedé sin aliento… mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido, cuando puso sus manos en mis muslos justo por encima de mis rodillas.

Sus ojos nunca dejaron de mirarme, cuando sus manos cogieron una sábana, y tiraba de una de ellas, para volver al sofá.

Yo exhalé una gran cantidad de aire y caí hacia atrás, sobre las almohadas con los ojos cerrados, pensando en cómo sus manos me habían tocado.-" buenas noches Edward"- murmuré lo suficientemente fuerte para que me escuchara.

-"dulces sueños, Bella"- el susurro, y yo le escuche andar hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama donde estaba su armario.

Intenté centrarme en dormir y no sentirme culpable por hacerle dormir en el sofá en su propia habitación, cuando oí el roce de la ropa. Abrí mis ojos ligeramente.

Edward tiró de sus pantalones para revelar unos bóxers, que se apretaban a sus musculares muslos. Agarró un pijama de franela. Luego, cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho, agarrando el dobladillo de la parte inferior de su camisa. Bien, se que debería dejar de mirar, de verdad, lo sé, pero no pude. Él lentamente (y digo bien lentamente) tiró de su camisa, rebelando desde sus abdominales hasta sus pectorales, y todos los músculos de su brazo mientras se movía.

Cerré los ojos para tratar de aclarar, mis pensamientos, pero solo trajo la imagen de Edward a ellos.

Adonis, debería estar celoso de un cuerpo así, hice la única cosa que podía para quitarme la lujuria que sentía. Fingí irritación –"puedo oírte como te mueves"- dije don voz molesta. Luego me senté. –"¿es que nunca te vas a ir a la cama?"

Él me detuvo con una sonrisa torcida. –"bueno, en realidad, ya que no estoy durmiendo en una cama, no. Voy a ir al sofá." Respondió con una risa.

-"bien, eso es todo." Mientras que salía de la cama y fui hacia donde él estaba, de pie al lado del sofá.

-"Bella ¿qué estás haciendo?"-preguntó

Fui directa hacia el sofá-"tu vas a dormir en tu cama ¡vamos!, no puedo soportar la culpa". Le dije intentando desesperadamente no mirar a su pecho desnudo. –"por favor". Le dije suavemente. "por favor, duerme tu en la cama."

-"¿nunca vas a dejar esto?- dijo riéndose

-"no, nunca"-conteste con una sonrisa.

-"bien"

-"espera. ¿ de verdad?, ¿me vas a dejar a mi?- era más fácil de lo que pensaba, me reí y me sentí orgullosa de mi misma y mi terquedad.

Me dio una sospecha cuando él se rió conmigo. –" oh, no te voy a dejar.". Dijo mientras sonreía coquetamente. –"vamos a dormir los dos en la cama."

-"¿qué?"- no podía estar escuchando bien. Yo solo pensé que Edward Cullen me había pedido dormir juntos.

-"bueno es lo único que se me ocurre para que podamos dormir, teniendo en cuenta que tú eres demasiado cabezota para coger la cama, y yo muy caballeroso, como para dejarte dormir en el sofá… esta es la única solución.

Traté de calmar mis pulsaciones, tranquilamente le dije. –"bueno, ¿Qué lado prefieres?"

-"izquierda. A menos pos supuesto, que tu prefieras la izquierda". Dijo mirándome a mis ojos una vez más.

Sonrojándome y esperando. "no. Yo prefiero la derecha".

-"dios, que trabajo, fue perfecto. Parecía que estuviésemos destinados a dormir juntos". Mi corazón casi se me sale del pecho ante esa declaración y mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

-"buenas noches, otra vez". Dije metiéndome en la cama.

-"buenas días Bella…después de todo son las cinco." Dijo con una de esas sonrisas que solo él sabía hacer.

Volví mi espalda hacia él. Podría dormir mejor si él no me estuviera mirando. A pesar de que sabía que no podría dormir, cerré los ojos y , por supuesto, cuando los cerré, todo lo que vi fue a Edward en camiseta.

**Edward POV**

Creo que pasaron dos horas, junto a Bella, las cuales no pude dormir. Todo lo que podía hacer era pensar en ella y en todas las posibilidades. Sé que está mal. De verdad, lo sé. Esme, me enseñó mucha caballerosidad, pero yo ahora no podía hacerle caso. Yo nunca me había sentido tan cerca de alguien.

Ella era tan bonita cuando estaba cabezota. Y entonces, cuando ella cruzo sus brazos a través de su pecho…¡Oh dios! Tuve que morder mi labio inferior para reducir el gemido que salía de mi garganta solo de pensar en ella. No podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que quería hacer con ella. Todas las formas con las que quería complacerla. Dios, quiero su favor. Su satisfacción me haría volver. Sabiendo que le gustaría lo que yo le haría.

Miré hacia abajo y me noté un poco demasiado excitado y me escondí hacia un lado para que no se hiciera evidente. Tuve que calmarme.

Después de un par de minutos tratando de calmarme a mí mismo, y sintiéndome miserable, me decidí a darme una ducha…en fin hacia buen tiempo, DUCHA FRÍA.

**Bella POV**

Una vez que oí la puerta cerrarse, dejé salir un enorme suspiro. La frustración sexual que había sentido en el último par de horas fue brutal. Pero ahora he podido pensar con claridad y eso es exactamente lo que necesitaba hacer…pensar.

Cada vez consigo ver más claro al amor de mi vida y finalmente debo hacer algo o también pensarlo. Pero por otra parte nunca antes había intentado conseguir a Edward. Pensaba que era solo un amigo… y acepte eso. Nunca intente más. Nunca pensé en las posibilidades de estar juntos. Pero ahora soy consciente de esas posibilidades. Y me gustaron. Estaba decidido.

Haría que Edward se enamorase de mí.

Esa sería mi misión este verano. Así descubriría finalmente si habría oportunidad para nosotros, incluso si miserablemente fallara, nunca miraría hacia atrás. Sonreí ante mi nueva decisión. Pero si iba a seducir a Edward, primero tendría que hablar con Alice.

Eche un vistazo al reloj de la mesita, 7.36. Me pregunto si ella ya estaría levantada. Bien, solo había una forma de descubrirlo.

No prestando atención a mi pijama, lancé las sábanas y fui hacia la puerta del hall. Entonces una leve brisa me golpeó, mi mirada bajó hasta ver lo que llevaba puesto. ¡ OHH mierda!. Me ruboricé seguro que Edward me vio anoche. Empujé el pensamiento de mi mente y continué caminando.

-" ¡ Wooo (expresión de expectación) seguramente lo llenarás todo." Emmett rió mientras me di la vuelta y me puse más roja que una cortina que había de un rojo oscuro.

-" agg, em. No seas celoso, tú no puedes ponerte esta clase de ropa interior." Repliqué.

La risa de Jasper apareció en lo alto de las escaleras-"sería divertido, la verdad". Antes de salir, volvió a reírse, otra vez.

-"hey, jaz, ¿Alice se ha levantado ya?- pregunte.

-"si"

-"gracias". Corrí a su habitación cerrando la puerta, y por supuesto al verdadero estilo de Bella, tropezando.

-"maldita sea, Ow..!

-"bien, buenos días a ti también". Rió Alice, ¿Dios como alguien podía estar tan contento todo el tiempo?

."hey, Alice." Reí. Después la miré seriamente. –"¿tu sabias que anoche vino tu hermano?

-"si, el se sorprendió al verte en su cama, cuando llego a casa. Pienso que no te reconoció." Se rió nerviosamente.

-"¿Qué significa eso?" pregunte confusa.

-"bien, el vino a mi habitación diciéndome que había una hermosa mujer en su cama, y preguntándose, si tú eras un regalo". Ella se rió. "era tan lindo".

Sonrojada-"¿él me llamo hermosa?".

-"si, ¿Por qué?

Cubrí mi cara con una de sus almohadas-"Alice, estoy enamorada de Edward."

Ella me quito la almohada de mi cara y una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios.-"¿qué te hizo para decir eso?" me pidió con una sonrisa a un más amplia que la anterior.

-¡amo a Edward". Dije."¿Y tu estas feliz?. Me queje.

Ella empezó a chillar y a dar saltitos,-"¿desde cuándo?"

-"desde que lo vi." Masculle, mientras sentía mis mejillas ardes.-"esperaba que tú me ayudaras a gustarle."

-"¡Oh, dios mío! Estoy tan emocionada. Oh hay que hablar con Rosalie, ella ayudara también." Fuimos a buscarla, pero en realidad no me importaba que ella ayudara, era buena en el juego de la seducción e iba a necesitar toda la ayuda.

Un par de minutos después, estábamos en la puerta de Rose, parecía cansada.

-"lo siento Rose, no quiero haber sido la culpable de haberte despertado". Dije culpable.

-¿Qué importa? La correspondencia es más importante que dormir." Tuve que reírme ante eso.

-"mis pensamientos exactamente". Agrego Alice." Ok, vamos a peinarla y a maquillarla".

Lo único que podía hacer era gemir, pues Alice revolvía en su armario, y había hecho maravillas conmigo. Pero tenía que tener esperanzas quizás…

* * *

Reholas!! aqui sigo con este, espero que les guste:D y lo vuelvo a decir...escenas fuertes...ya quedais avisados...xdxd

Buenoo que graciass a todosssssssssssssssss no se que haria sin vosotross!! y por supuesto gracias a las traductoras del fic :D un besazoo wapisimasss!!

Un beso

Yuliss


	4. La lona

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer y a Ashel-13 respectivamente, yo solo la traduzco.**

* * *

**4. La lona**

EPOV

Por suerte, la ducha parecía ayudar a deshacerme de mi pequeño problema, pero no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo podría mantener el control sobre mí mismo. Estaba casi ardiendo. Sabía que ella me iba a volver loco durante este verano, y sin embargo, la deseaba, la deseaba a pesar de la locura a la que me conduciría.

En ese momento, decidí que lo que más quería era pasar el verano junto a ella de la forma más humana posible. Este verano conseguiría que Isabella Marie Swan se enamorara totalmente de mí. Me disponía a abrir la puerta preparado para hacer frente a la misión que me acontecía. Todo empezaba con abrir aquella puerta del baño. Tomé una amplia bocanada de aliento y la empujé.

Y ahí en la cama estaba… nadie. Ella no estaba allí. Hmmmmm, vale, de acuerdo, quizás tenga que trazar un plan, pero hay un pequeño problema, nunca había intentado seducir a una chica antes. Normalmente ellas me seducían a mí y yo nunca estaba interesado. Necesitaba ayuda cosa que odiaba admitir, tal vez debiera preguntar a Jasper o a Emmet, ambos tienen novia y admitámoslo, siempre les ha ido genial con las chicas.

Sin embargo mi ego se sentía un poco dañado. Recorrí el pasillo y bajé a la cocina, donde hay comida siempre está Emmet, y por supuesto ahí estaba, sentado en la mesa comiendo huevos y bacon, Jasper se encontraba en la nevera cogiendo el cartón de zumo cuando me senté junto a Emmet.

-¡Eddie! No pensaba que vendrías hasta dentro de un par de días. Me alegra verte de nuevo tío.- Dijo Emmet mientras me daba uno de sus característicos abrazos de oso.

-Sí, yo también me alegro de verte. Y por favor no me llames Eddie, sabes que odio que me llames así- Se rió fuertemente sin aflojar su abrazo.-También me alegro de verte a ti Jasper.-

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía.- Caminó a lo largo de la mesa y me dio también un fuerte abrazo.

-Demasiado.- Respondí.

-Oh, hey. ¡Bella está aquí! ¿No es maravilloso? Toda la familia está reunida de nuevo. Estoy tan emocionado. Parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que la hice sonrojarse.- Exclamó Emmet con una gran risotada.

-Tío, acabas de ruborizarla ésta mañana, antes del desayuno.- Le recordó Jasper.

- Ah sí es cierto, lo había olvidado.- Afirmó Emmet sin parar de reírse.

-¿Has visto a Bella esta mañana?- Pregunté, estaba interesado en todo lo que tuviera algo que ver con ella.

-Sí. Eddie, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que ha cambiado desde la última vez que la vi. Nunca pensé que diría esto de Bella, ella siempre ha sido como una hermana pequeña para mí, pero ahora he de afirmar que está buenísima.- Me comentó Emmet. Como si yo no lo supiera.

-Es cierto.- Coincidió Jasper. –Ella entró esta mañana en la cocina llevando únicamente una camiseta ajustada y la ropa interior. Tengo que admitir que estaba muy buena. Pero como le digas a Alice lo que te acabo de decir juro que te rajaré la garganta mientras duermes.- Me amenazó.

-Creedme, lo sé. La vi esta noche.- Les dije. –Eso es de lo que quería hablar con vosotros chicos.- Hice una pausa, no estaba seguro de cómo seguir.- Bien, ella me gusta.- Dije bajando el tono de voz hasta convertirse en tan sólo un susurro. Sin embargo ellos parecieron oírme.

-¡¡TÍOO!!- Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir Emmet, Jasper solo se limitaba a sonreírme.

-Bueno ¿y que se supone que vas a hacer al respecto?- Preguntó Jasper.

Tomé aliento, preparándome para herir mi ego.-Tenía la esperanza de que vosotros me ayudarais.- Dije evitando el contacto visual con ellos.

Emmet posó su mano en mi hombro. -Claro que te ayudaremos tío, cuenta con nosotros, pero nos sorprende mucho todo esto, siempre creímos que pensabais el uno en el otro simplemente como amigos.-

-Eso también creí yo.- Admití.

-No te preocupes, te ayudaremos, ¿no es así Jasper?- El aludido se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-En primer lugar tendremos que conseguir que te vistas.- Bromeó Jasper

Me reí. –Si, probablemente ese sería un buen primer paso. ¡Oh, casi se me olvida! ¿Podríais ayudarme a descargar el equipaje de mi volvo? Aún no lo he hecho.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros y se dirigieron hacia mi flamante vehículo.

BPOV

Vale, ¡esto es una mierda! Me duele todo el cuero cabelludo debido a los fuertes tirones de pelo que he estado soportando durante la última media hora. Al menos no me estaba maquillando excesivamente, cosa que agradecía.

-¡Muy bien!- Exclamó alice. -¡Al armario!-

Refunfuñé, sin embargo Rose y Alice me ignoraron.

-Yo digo que le pongamos una falda, ella tiene unas piernas bonitas, y un culo bonito también.- Comentó Rosalie a Alice.

-¿Una falda? ¿Qué tengo qué?-

Ellas volvieron a ignorarme, mientras tanto, Alice estaba sacando del armario una minifalda vaquera.

-Creo que ésta la va a sentar genial.- Dijo a rose. Rosalie asintió con la cabeza mostrándose totalmente de acuerdo. Joder, lo que me faltaba, una falda.

-¡Oh, y con ésta camiseta quedará maravillosa!- Exclamó Rose al tiempo que sacaba una camiseta de color gris.

-Toma, pruébatelo.- Me ordenó Alice mientras me lanzaba la ropa.

Hice lo que me dijeron. Me puse la minifalda la cual solo me llegaba a la mitad del muslo y me marcaba todo el culo. Después me probé la camiseta gris, ésta tenía un amplio escote que mostraba a la luz parte de mi sujetador.

-¡Chicas, no puedo llevar esto!- Les dije.-Seguro que vosotras dos podéis ponéroslo. ¿Pero yo? No, lo creo. No he ido medio desnuda desde que me puse el bikini el verano pasado. ¿No podría llevar algo menos provocativo?- Supliqué.

-Tú querías nuestra ayuda. ¿No es cierto?- Preguntó Alice mientras colocaba su mano en uno de mis hombros.

-Sí.- Respondí débilmente.

-Entonces confía en nosotras.- Dijo Rose mientras me conducía hacia el espejo. –Te ves muy sexy.-

Observé la imagen que se había formado en el espejo frente a mí. Desde luego esa no era yo. Esa chica era realmente guapa además de tener un gran cuerpo, la ropa la sentaba genial. Una sonrisa recorrió lentamente mi cara al darme cuanta de que ambas tenían razón. Moraleja del día: haz caso a Rose y a Alice.

-¿Ves? Sabíamos que te acabaría gustando.- Rió Alice. –Ahora vayamos a desayunar, estoy realmente hambrienta.-

En eso estábamos todas de acuerdo por lo que bajamos a la cocina. Nos preparamos un tazón de cereales cada una y nos lo pusimos a comer mientras Rose me ponía al día de todo, sobre todo había risas… muchas. Con estas chicas la risa siempre estaba garantizada.

Esme entró en la cocina llevando un precioso traje de negocios. –Hola chicas, hoy tengo que ir temprano a trabajar; lo siento Bella, hoy se supone que iba a pintar tu habitación, tenía la pintura y todo.-

-No pasa nada. Hoy no tengo planes, si quieres hoy yo podría pintar la habitación. De todos modos me iba a quedar en casa durante todo el día… Alice y Rose se van luego a dar una vuelta con Jasper y Emmet.- Le dije.

-¿De verdad que no te importa?- Preguntó.

-Claro que no, así además tendré algo que hacer.-

-Gracias cariño.- Dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla. –Bueno, la lona ya está puesta en el suelo y la pintura, brochas y rodillos están todos allí.-

-Pan comido.- Dije con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, gracias. Os veré más tarde chicas, os quiero, adiós.- Se despidió Esme y segundos más tarde la vimos marchar por la puerta delantera.

-Oh, deberíamos irnos vistiendo para salir con los chicos.- Le comentó Alice a Rose.

-¿Estás segura de que no te importa que te dejemos sola?- Me preguntó Rosalie.

- Lo estoy, estaré bien, además tengo que quedarme a pintar la habitación y me he traído el radiocasete, no os preocupéis, estaré bien, lo prometo.- Les aseguré con una sonrisa. –Vosotras iros a vestiros y pasároslo genial con vuestros chicos.-

Ambas se despidieron de mí dándome un beso en la mejilla e inmediatamente después fueron hacia sus habitaciones. Me levanté y me dirigí a la habitación sin molestarme en cambiar de ropa, total, nadie me iba a ver. Cogí mi radiocasete y la trampa mortal, también llamada tacones que Alice me había insistido en que me pusiera. De ésta manera podría llegar más arriba en las paredes sin la necesidad de utilizar una escalera. No es muy recomendable que yo utilice una escalera debido a mi excepcional torpeza.

Vertí la pintura en la bandeja. Se trataba de un hermoso azul celeste, mi color favorito. Me pregunté si Esme lo habría echo a propósito, si ella sabía o no que ese color me encantaba. Encendí mi audiocassette y empece a escuchar la canción "Making Love Out of Nothing At All" de Air Supply, la adoro.

Yo sé como susurrar

Y yo sé como gritar

Yo sé donde encontrar las respuestas

Y yo sé como mentir

Yo sé como fingirlo

Y yo sé como intrigar

Y yo sé cuando enfrentar la verdad

Y yo se cuando dormir

Y yo sé donde tocarte

Y yo sé que demostrar

Y yo sé cuando traerte cerca

Y yo sé cuando permitirte salir

En ese punto yo ya no podía contener más mis caderas y empezaban a moverse por sí mismas. Aunque soy muy patosa, siempre se me ha dado bien bailar, al menos nunca me he caído. En ese instante comencé a cantar y bailar al son de la música.

Y yo sé que la noche se está desvaneciendo

Y yo sé que el tiempo va a volar

Y nunca te voy a decir

Todo lo que te tengo que decir

Pero sé que te tengo que dar una prueba

Y yo conozco los caminos a las riquezas

Y yo conozco los caminos a la fama

Conozco todas las reglas y sé como romperlas

Y siempre conozco el nombre del juego

Pero no sé como dejarte

Y nunca te dejaré caer

Y no sé como lo haces

Creando amor de la nada

Creando amor de la nada

Creando amor de la nada

Creando amor de la nada

Creando amor de la nada

Creando amor de la nada

Creando amor de la nada

La música sonaba tan fuerte que me sumí en mi pequeño mundo. Tiré el pincel y comencé a bailar y cantar por toda la habitación.

Todas las veces que te veo, los rayos del sol

Se vierten a través de las ondas de tu pelo

Y cada estrella del cielo se refleja en tus ojos

El latido de mi corazón es un tambor

Y está perdiendo y está buscando un ritmo como tú

Puedes coger la oscuridad del abismo de la noche

Y convertirla en un faro luminoso eternamente ardiendo

Tengo que seguirlo

"Porque es todo lo que conozco

Bien, no será nada hasta que te lo de"

Vale, esa NO es mi voz. Me quedé helada, lentamente me giré, y allí, situado en la puerta, me encontré con nada más y nada menos que con el mismísimo Adonis. Mis mejillas parecían que estaban ardiendo y no era para menos, allí, mirándome con sus hermosos ojos estaba Edward, quien solo se limitaba a sonreír.

Apagué instantáneamente la música y consideré mis opciones:

1-Podría gritar, huir a toda prisa y ponerme a llorar… cosa que parecía probable en estos momentos.

2-Enseñarle que he cambiado y que él no influye en mí para nada. Parecer estar tranquila e incluso aparentar que no le había visto.

Consideradas las dos opciones finalmente me decanté por la segunda. Así que volví a encender la música bailando y cantando con ella de nuevo.

Puedo hacer tropezar a quien corre

Puedo construir el último edificio

Puedo toma los atajos al sonido de un silbato

Y puedo hacer vibrar todos los estadios

Edward me miró totalmente sorprendido, pero por alguna extraña razón caminó hacia mí y comenzó a cantar conmigo.

Pero nunca lo voy a hacer sin ti

¿Realmente quieres verme caer?

Yo jamás podré hacerlo como tú lo haces

Creando amor de la nada.

Creando amor de la nada…

Los coros repitieron un par de veces más el estribillo, y cuando finalizaron, al unísono empezamos a reírnos. Me reí con tanta fuerza que caí en la lona del suelo. Después de unos instantes de locura nos logramos calmar un poco, entonces miré a Edward.

-Bueno, si esto no ha conseguido ruborizarme dudo que algo vuelva a hacerlo.- Reí

Se rió disimuladamente. –Eres realmente una buena bailarina, nunca lo habría adivinado. Antes eras bastante patosa.-

-Oh, no te preocupes, todavía lo sigo siendo.- Dije sin parar de reír. –Tomé unas cuantas clases de baile, por lo que puedo permanecer en pie un corto tiempo mientras bailo.-

-¿Necesitas que te ayude a pintar?- Se ofreció amablemente.

-Sí, eso me vendría realmente bien.- Acepté.

Agarró una brocha y se puso manos a la obra. Hablamos de lo mucho que nos habíamos perdido en éstos tres años y de lo mucho que habíamos cambiado. Solo nos detuvimos cuando empezó a sonar una canción que conocíamos muy bien y que empezamos a cantar.

Él se había quedado impresionado de que yo me supiera toda la letra de la canción "Bleed it out" de Linkin Park e igualmente yo quedé impresionada (y un poco asustada) de que él se supiera la de "Total eclipse of the heart"

-¿Cómo te sabes esa canción Edward?- Pregunté entre risas.

Él se rió conmigo. -¿Qué? Es una bonita canción.- Dijo con la sonrisa más adorable e inocente, lo que causó que me riera más.

-Es la balada favorita de las adolescentes.- Le informé. (Vale me encanta, pero hay que reconocerlo, es una balada totalmente de chicas.)

Se puso a pintar la pared cuando de repente cambió la canción.

Me amo a mí misma

Te quiero para que me quieras

Cuando caigo tú estás sobre mí

Me busco

Te quiero para que me encuentres

Me olvido

Te quiero para recordarme

No quiero a nadie más

Cuando pienso en ti

Toco mi cuerpo

No quiero a nadie más

¡Oh Dios mío! Esa canción no sólo me emocionaba. Miré su hermoso rostro envuelto en una expresión divertida y al mismo tiempo sorprendida. Sólo a mí me podía ocurrir que la canción "I touch Myself" sonase cuando estoy junto al chico del que estoy enamorada.

Una risa escapó de mis labios aunque resultaba evidente que el estaba intentando contener la suya. Tenía que cambiar esa canción. Caminé hacia el radiocasete cuando uno de mis tacones quedó atrapado en la lona, y por supuesto, tropecé. Cerré los ojos esperando a que mi cara se estrellase contra el suelo, sin embargo, ese momento nunca llegó. En lugar de ello dos brazos me atraparon al vuelo.

Abrí los ojos topándome con el rostro de Edward mirándome fijamente mientras me sujetaba con fuerza, después me ayudó a que mis pies volvieran de vuelta al suelo.

Retrocedí un par de pasos para verle con claridad. Allí, en su camiseta, había una línea de pintura azul celeste. Mi rodillo debía haberle golpeado cuando él me capturó. Al verlo me cubrí instantáneamente la boca en un intento de contener la risa, cosa que resultó imposible.

Sus ojos miraron hacia abajo para ver la línea de pintura azul de su camiseta. Levantó la cabeza con una expresión seria en el rostro.

-¿Te crees que esto es divertido?- Preguntó haciendo entender que para él no lo era en absoluto.

Me tapé la boca aún con más fuerza tratando desesperadamente de no reír. Y sacudí mi cabeza "no". Pero dudo que resultara convincente pues comenzó a caminar hacia mí pincel en mano.

-Tú lo has querido.-

Entonces su pecho presionó el mío. Mi corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza.

Colocó su mano en mi clavícula y no supe hacer otra cosa excepto permanecer allí y mirar a Edward. El pincel mojado tocó mi piel para después ir trazando una línea en mi camiseta que pasaba entre mis pechos.

Se separó y me sonrió con una media sonrisa. –Ahora estamos en paz.- Dijo.

Todavía seguía helada cuando él se giró y caminó hacia la pared que debía pintar.

Corrí hasta donde se encontraba, y con mi rodillo le tracé una línea desde sus hombros bajando hasta su culo y después subiendo de nuevo.

Se giró con una expresión horrorizada. –No pensé que tendría que hacerte esto.- Dije con una dulce sonrisa.

Se dirigió hacia el bote de pintura sumergiendo sus manos en ella. ¿Qué tendría entre manos? Pensé para mis adentros. Tenía mis ojos fijos en él. Edward tan solo sonrió y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia mí.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- Grité intentando huir. Pero por supuesto me tropecé de nuevo solo para ser capturada una vez más por Edward quien empapó mi camiseta de pintura azul celeste en el lugar donde me agarró.

-Tal vez deberías quitarte esos zapatos antes de que te mates.- Sugirió.

-Creo que eso sería una buena idea.-

Me devolvió a mi posición vertical. Y con su cuerpo a escasos milímetros del mío comenzó a descender lentamente poniéndose en cuclillas. Mi corazón comenzó de nuevo a palpitar con fuerza y mi respiración se convirtió en jadeos.

Coloqué mis manos en sus hombros para evitar caerme de nuevo. Él recorrió con sus manos cada una de mis piernas desnudas hasta llegar al pie derecho. Lo tomó delicadamente entre sus manos y lentamente me quitó el zapato. Luego se dirigió al otro pie y repitió la misma acción.

Se levantó y con una traviesa sonrisa me dijo: -Eso está mucho mejor, ah, por cierto, el azul es un color que te sienta muy bien.-

Miré hacia abajo pare ver unas piernas cubiertas de pintura azul en los lugares donde él las había tocado. Había estado tan atrapada en la sensación de su roce que ni me había percatado de que sus manos seguían completamente empapadas de pintura.

-Sí, hace juego con tu camiseta.- Dije tomándole el pelo

-Oh ¿te molesta que hagan juego?- Preguntó en tono de burla.

-Bueno, yo siempre pensé que ir conjuntados es un poco hortera.- Dije riéndome.

-Vale, de acuerdo.- Dijo. En ese momento para mi sorpresa se quitó la camiseta y me la lanzó revelando un muy pero que muy hermoso pecho.

Definitivamente él estaba jugando conmigo. Intentaba ruborizarme y burlarse de mí. Pero a ese juego podían jugar dos personas. Caminé hacía él aproximándome tanto que nuestros pechos se rozaban. Podía incluso escuchar su respiración entrecortada.

Cogí la camiseta que ahora estaba en su mano y retrocedí un paso. Sostuve la camiseta en mi clavícula donde empezó a pintar, bajando por mi camiseta y subiendo otra vez.

Sus ojos se ensancharon y yo tiré la camiseta tras él mientras salí al vestíbulo. Me giré hacia un Edward aún aturdido y dije -gracias por la ayuda-. Caminé hasta el cuarto de baño de Alice para lavarme y respirar.

Me cogí al fregadero y miré mi reflejo en el espejo. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Caminé hacia la bañera y me senté, solo para darme cuenta que tenía las bragas empapadas.

Esto tenía pinta de ser la cosa más difícil/divertida que tendría que hacer en mi vida.

* * *

Holaa!, perdonadme la tardanza de verdad!! pero es que la muchacha que lo traducia estaba un poco liada con los examenes y bueno..acabo de actualizar por que me acaba de llegar el capitulo :D asi que, espero que os gusteee y vereis como ya se empiezan a calentar las cosillas... jajaja

Gracias por todos los reviewssss nos animannn muuchiiisimooooooooooooo, GRACIASS

Un beso

Yuliss


	5. Esos sentimientos

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer y a Ashel-13 respectivamente, yo solo la traduzco.**

**Capítulo 5: Esos sentimientos**

**EPOV**

Bella acababa de irse. Ella hizo _eso_, y se fue. No me pude mover. Todo lo que podía hacer era volver a ver la imagen de Bella limpiandose con mi camiseta una y otra vez. Estaba un poco seguro de que mi boca estaba aún abierta. Era la cosa más sexy que había visto en toda mi vida.

"Hey, estamos en casa" Alice anunció cuando ella y el resto entraron a la sala de invitados. Estando con Bella, no tenía percepción del tiempo. Habíamos pasado horas en esa habitación. Ya estaba cerca la hora de la cena.

"¡Woah! tío, ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Emmett parandose justo enfrente de mí. Y yo no podía responder, estaba aún en shock y más que ligeramente excitado.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" preguntó Jasper.

La única cosa que pude lograr decir fue "Bella."

**BPOV**

Estaba sentada en la bañera, aún un poco impresionada por lo que acababa de hacer. No había hecho nada parecido en toda mi vida. Incluso ni sabía si estaba muy segura de mí misma. Es como si Rosalie o Alice poseyeran mi cuerpo.

Knock, Knock. Alguien estaba pegando en la puerta del baño, pero ¿Y si fuera Edward? Ni de coña podía hablar con él de lo que acababa de hacer.

"¿Bella? Somos Rosalie y Alice" dijo Alice.

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme a una sonriente Rosalie y a un extática Alice. Intenté hacer como que nada había ocurrido y pasé por delante de ellas y me senté en la cama de Alice.

"¿Qué tal vuestra cita chicas?" pregunté.

"Calla" dijo Rosalie con la sonrisa todavía en su cara "Creo que algo más interesante ha ocurrido aquí"

No pude evitar sonrojarme y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi cara.

"¿Qué le hiciste a Edward?" preguntó Alice, en shock "Nunca lo he visto tan nervioso en toda mi vida" se rió tontamente.

"No se de que están hablando" les dije, mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

Alice me pegó un empujón hacia la cama, seguida de Rosalie

"Oh vamos suelta" Pidió Rosalie.

Y les conté todo lo que había pasado conmigo y con Edward todo el día. Desde él caminando cuando estaba bailando hasta "Limpiarme" con su camiseta.

"¡No lo hiciste!" Exclamó Alice, y Rose parecía un poco impresionada por mi atrevimiento.

"Estás aprendiendo bién pequeña saltamontes" Rosalie añadió. Tuve que reírme ante eso.

"Bueno, qué puedo decir, tengo una profesoras fenomenales" dije con una enorme sonrisa que les mande a cada una.

"Oh, es buena" Rose le dijo a Alice.

"Estoy muy orgullosa, podría llorar" dijo Alice.

"Vale, esa parte fue divertida, pero ¿Qué hago ahora?" pregunté. Aún no sabía cómo actuar la próxima vez que viera a Edward.

"Creo que nos vamos a divertir un poco con Eddie" dijo Alice con una sonrisa malévola cruzando su cara.

**EVOP**

"¿Qué hizo qué?" Emmett y Jasper preguntaron al unísono.

"Sí, imaginaros cómo de sorprendido estaba yo. No es que la sorpresa fuera mala. Quiero decir...¡wow!"

Ahora estábamos todos en mi habitación y estaba sacando un par de vaqueros y una camiseta nueva para cambiarme.

"Tío, sólo, ¡Wow! No puedo creer que Bella, de toda la gente hiciera eso" dijo Emmett "Quiero decir que ella siempre es tan dulce e inocente"

"Exacto. Parecía que incluso ni se daba cuenta de lo que me estaba haciendo. Quiero decir que estaba actuando como si fuera lo más normal frotarse los pechos de arriba a abajo con mi camiseta" el pensamiento volvió a mi cabeza otra vez, y sentí que otra vez me excitaba.

"¡Ugh! ¡Necesito parar de pensar en ello!" dije, más para mí que para ellos.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Jasper.

"Porque no está bien, no debería pensar en ella de esa forma, no es lo que un caballero debiera hacer. ¿Qué pensaría ella si supiera que estoy pensando en ella de esa forma?"

"¿Te quieres calmar? No es para tanto. Mira Edward, siempre has sido un caballero toda tu vida. Ahora, por el amor de dios, por este verano, empieza a actuar como un hombre" me sermoneó Emmett. Sí, _Emmett_ sermoneándome a _mí. _Sólo le levanté una ceja.

"Lo sé, normalmente tú eres el listo, y el que da consejos. Pero vamos, creo que tengo un poco de más experiencia que tú en este área. Confía en mí. No todas las urgencias son malas. Sólo ve con ellas. Al menos este verano. Y si no te gusta, cuando vuelvas al colegio en otoño, puedes volver a ser el mismo caballero prudente que siempre has sido." suspiró y continuó " sólo por favor, por una vez en tu vida, no te preocupes y haz todo lo que _tú_ quieras hacer"

Y con eso Jasper y Emmett se levantaron y me dejaron solo en mi habitación. Sólo me senté en el sofá con las manos en la cabeza, pensando en cómo Emmett tenía razón... Bueno, era la primera vez. Estoy en casa, con mi familia y amigos, no sin mencionar a una preciosa mujer viviendo en nuestra casa. Disfrutaría este verano a mi manera. Haría por una vez, todo lo que quisiera.

"Hey Edward" levanté la mirada para encontrarme a Bella de pie en la puerta "¿Crees que puedo usar tu baño para quitarme toda esta pintura de encima antes de cenar?" preguntó con una dulce voz y sonriendo.

"Creo que lo podré soportar, considerando que fie toda mi culpa" dije cuando le indiqué con la mano que pasase a mi habitación.

"Gracias. A Alice no le hacía mucha gracia la idea de la pintura azul en ningún lugar cerca de su ducha por miedo a que no se quitara." se rió.

"Alice es a veces así de absurda." Le di la razón a la vez que la conducía al baño. "Vale, toma una toalla" Le dije dándole una. "¿Necesitas algo más? Aquí está el shampoo, el acondicionador, y el gel de baño ya está en la ducha."

"No, creo que ya tengo todo." Dijo con una bonita sonrisa.

"Bueno, estaré en mi habitación, si necesitas algo, simplemente dame un grito. Obviamente yo también tengo que cambiarme." Le conté mientras miraba la parte de atrás de mis pantalones donde me dio con el rulo.

"Perdón por eso" Dijo con una risita. "Dejaré la puerta abierta, por si acaso. Gracias, Edward." Me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

Lo único que pude hacer fue darme la vuelta y salir del baño con una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en mi cara. Me cambié de ropa embobado, sintiendo aún el calor se sus labios en mi mejilla. Encendí el estéreo y me senté en el sofá, relajándome.

"Uh, ¿hey Edward?" Escuché a bella gritarme desde el baño. Inmediatamente fui hacia la puerta.

"¿Necesitas algo Bella?' Pregunté, mientras mi corazón empezaba a latir un poco más rápidamente. Ella ni siquiera había hecho nada y el efecto que tenía sobre mí era increíble.

"Sí, ¿podrías venir aquí un momento?" Me preguntó.

Mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte mientras abría la puerta del baño y entré. "¿Qué necesitas?" Pregunté, deseando que ella me lo dijera.

"Uh, es que me olvidé de traer otra ropa para ponerme" Dijo sonando un poco avergonzada.

"¿Quieres que vaya a tu habitación a cogerte algo?" pregunté.

"No, está bien. ¿Pero tienes una bata o algo que me pueda poner?"

¿Una bata? ¿Qué hombre de 21 años tiene una bata? De repente deseé tenerla. "No, lo siento" Entonces escuché la voz de Emmet haciendo eco en mi cabeza. Desde que Bella me gastó esa broma antes, decidí que tomaría represalias. "Tengo una camiseta que puedes utilizar si necesitas ponerte algo para coger tu ropa. Ya sabes, así te cubrirías cuando fueras a tu habitación y pasaras por el hall."

"Eso sería fantástico Edward, gracias." Dijo con alivio.

"Espera un momento."

Me fui para ir a mi armario. Encontré una camiseta abotonada larga. Entonces la cogí y corrí de vuelta al baño.

"Lo dejaré en el lavabo" le dije

"Gracias. Estaré fuera en un minuto."

Fui a mi habitación y esperé.

Tenía razón, no tuve que esperar mucho. En unos pocos minutos la puerta del baño de abrió y casi se me desencaja por la visión que me ofrecía. Ahí estaba Bella con mi camiseta. Le llegaba hasta por encima de la rodilla. Tenía los primeros botones desabrochados y su pelo estaba detrás de sus hombros, haciendo obvio en mi fría habitación que no llevaba el sujetador. Y desde que acaba de salir del baño lleno de vaho y calor, la camiseta de le pegaba en las curvas de su cuerpo.

En lugar de irse para cambiarse y ponerse ropa de verdad, simplemente se sentó a mi lado en el sofá. Mierda, esto no me lo esperaba. Primero pensé que sería gracioso ver y luego se iría a cambiarse. Pero ahora ella estaba sentada a mi lado, separados únicamente por una fina prenda de ropa. Tengo mucho autocontrol.

"Muchas gracias." Dijo mientras se sentaba, entre nuestros cuerpos no había más que cuatro pulgadas que nos separaban.

"N-no fue nada." tartamudeé, intentando en pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Bella con mi camiseta. "¿No vas a cambiarte?" pregunté.

"Hey Bella" dijo Alice, que estaba en mi puerta. "Oh, iré a por ropa para ti, ahora vuelvo."

"Creo que ya alguien se está ocupando de ello" respondió. "bueno cuéntame Edward, ¿Cómo es la vida universitaria?" me preguntó,

"Creo que ya te respondí a eso antes" Le dije, recordando nuestra larga conversación en la habitación de invitados.

Se acercó un poco más y acarició el cuello del mi camiseta. "Oh, se cómo es tu vida en la universidad. Me preguntaba cómo era tu vida social allí."

"No tengo vida social allí" Me reí pero sonó con cierto nerviosismo a causa de la proximidad que teníamos. Miré hacia abajo para ver que sus piernas estaban cruzadas lo que hizo que la camiseta se subiera aún más. Ai dios, ¿dónde está Alice con la ropa?

"¿Entonces no tienes novia ni nada?" Me preguntó y súbitamente mi corazón dio un brinco.

"No" me salió en un susurro.

"¿Sabes? Tampoco tuviste novia en el instituto. Las chicas deben ofrecerse a ti y tú sigues aquí, soltero. ¿Por qué?" dijo apoyándose en el respaldo. Su frente estaba arrugada como si estuviera intentando entenderlo.

Sin quererlo cogí una de sus manos entre las mías. "Supongo que nunca estuve interesado en todas esas chicas que se me ofrecían." miré directamente a sus ojos. "Quiero alguien que pueda ser mi amiga y mi novia a la vez. Quiero a alguien con quien pueda mantener una conversación. Alguien que no esté asustada de quién es. Y a lo mejor alguien que baile Air Supply mientras que pinta." Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos por un momento.

"Edward, te a..."

"¡Bella ya tengo tu ropa!" Alice la interrumpió. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué iba a decir? No podía estar a punto de decir lo que creo que iba a decir, ¿o podía?

Se levantó y dijo "Gracias por la camiseta. Estaré de vuelta en un minuto." mientras se iba por el hall con Alice.

¡Estaba tan cerca de decírselo! Obviamente, no estaba preparado para...aun no.

BPOV

No me puedo creer que casi se lo dijera. Casi admito que amo a Edward. Eso no podía haber sido una muy mala idea. ¿Qué pasaría si él no se sintiera de la misma manera? ¿Pero qué pasa con lo que él dijo? ¿Cuántas chicas bailan Air Supply mientras que pintan? Tenía que estar pensando en mí. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que ni me di cuenta que Alice estaba allí.

Finalmente miré abajo y vi unos vaqueros y una camiseta, ropa de verdad.

"Alice, casi se lo digo. Casi le digo a Edward que lo amo"

"Lo sé." afirmó Alice como si fuera algo obvio. Sus ojos rodaron. "te interrumpí a propósito. Tenemos que estar seguras de que siente lo mismo por ti. A lo mejor le hacemos decirlo antes a él."

"Pero Alice, creo que le gusto." le conté.

"Oh, sé que le gustas. Pero ¿ya te QUIERE? Mira, no quiero que le digas tus sentimientos si solo eres su primer enamoramiento. Eres demasiado preciosa y frágil para eso. ¿Entiendes?" Asentí. "Aparte, ¿dónde estaría la parte graciosa de hacerle bromas por un día?" preguntó con una risita.

"Eres mala, ¿lo sabes no?" le dije.

"Sí, lo sé. Ahora, devuélvele la camiseta a Edward y avísale que baje a cenar. Carlisle y Esme han salido a cenar por lo que Emmet, Jasper y Rose han ido a por pizza. Volverán a casa en cualquier minuto."

"Vale, nos vemos en un par de minutos." Y con esto volví a la habitación de Edward dónde le encontré con la cabeza apoyada en el sofá escuchando música.

Corrí y salté encima de él, riendo por su cara de sorpresa.

"Oh, piensas que es gracioso, ¿no?" preguntó a lo que respondí asintiendo. "Bueno, pienso que esto es más gracioso" dijo cuando empezó a hacerme cosquillas.

"Ed...Edward..para...porf...porfavor...me rindo, ¡me rindo! Ganaste" Grité entre risas. Paró y casi no podía ni respirar.

"Aii, y solo quería ser amable y devolverte tu camiseta" dije haciéndome la víctima.

"amable, ¿eh?" dijo escéptico y con una risita.

"Me han enseñado a serlo de vez en cuando." Dije sarcásticamente.

"Bueno por lo visto me he perdido mucho en tres años." Dijo en broma.

Me deshice de sus brazos y me levante. "Vamos, la cena estará y me estoy muriendo de hambre." Cogió mi mano y tiré de él haciendo como que pesaba demasiado. Simplemente se rió.

Bajamos a la cocina donde había cuatro cajas de pizza. Nos comimos todas, hablando y riendo mientras comíamos. Estaba tan bien estar todos juntos. Y no pudo evitar mirar a Edward y a su impresionante perfecta cara durante toda la cena. Me encantaba mirarle cuando iba a reírse. ¿Cómo era posible querer tanto a alguien? Me dolía un poco saber que no sabía a cerca de mis sentimientos ni los compartía. Pero Alice y Rose estaban seguras de que eso cambiaría...y he aprendido a nunca apostar contra Alice.

"Bien, ¡todo el mundo al salón para un maratón de películas!" Exclamó Alice. Todos parecíamos bastante animados mientras que nos dirigíamos al salón. Me senté en el sofá, donde Edward se sentó a mi lado. Alice y Jasper se sentaron en la butaca y Emmet y Rosalie estaban entrelazados en el suelo.

"Vale, ¿qué tienes?" Preguntó Emmet.

"Bueno, ¿qué queréis chicos? Si queréis misterio o romance tengo 'el ilusionista' para terror tengo 'The amityville horror' Oh, es la de Ryan Reynolds. Para acción tengo 'Live free or die hard' ¿cuál queréis primero chicos?" preguntó Alice.

Decidimos por votos que la primera sería 'El ilusionista',"Live Free or Die Hard", y luego "The Amtityville Horror". Había visto ya las películas y las adoré todas así que estaba entusiasmada de volver a verlas. Quiero decir cada una de las películas tiene por lo menos un tío bueno en ellas, por lo que no cabe duda de que las chicas estaríamos satisfechas.  
EPOV

Me gustaban todas las películas que eligieron. Pienso que todas ellas son buenas. Y espero que Bella se asuste un poco en la película de terror y se abrace a mí en busca de protección en las partes 'terroríficas'.

'El ilusionista' era el primero. Una película aparentemente inofensiva, ¿no? ¡Incorrecto! Durante la película todo el mundo hará comentarios. Cosa que no me importaba mucho hasta que bella llegó.

Estábamos en una parte en la que Eisenhem y la duquesa se estaban besándose y teniendo sexo cuando de repente Bella dijo "Eisenheim es tan detallista. Quiero decir, ¿qué tipo de chica no se enamoraría de esta clase de atractivo?"

Por alguna razón, odié escuchar que ella estaba un poco atraída por alguien. Estas eran mis primeros celos y no eran ni siquiera lógicos. Era un personaje de ficción, pero por alguna razón, eso no importó. Seguí odiándolo.

"Estoy completamente de acuerdo Bella. Él tiene de verdad un don con las mujeres." contestó Rosa.

Los otros chicos no pueden estar disfrutando de eso, ¿no pueden verdad?

"Hey, ya me gustaría a mí ser como él." bromeó Emmet. Bueno, aparentemente no parecía que se sintiera como yo. Durante el resto de la película volvieron los pensamientos celosos a mi cabeza cada vez que Bella comentaba que caballeroso era Eisenheim o Rose o Alice decían lo dulce que era y ella les daba la razón.

Pero por fin la película se acabó y lo único que pude hacer fue dar un suspiro. La película de acción era la siguiente, por lo que ella no podía decir nada de eso, ¿verdad? Aparentemente podía.

"¿sabéis? Justin Long es guapo se una manera un poco friki , ¿no creéis?" preguntó Bella.

"Sí, es guapo" Alice la apoyó.

"Qué va, sigo prefiriendo a Eisenheim." Añadió Jasper. Todo se rieron con su comentario pero había un sentimiento con el que no podía.

Esta película acabó y volví a sentirme aliviado. Ahora el terror. Estaba realmente emocionado con esta película. Quería que Bella viera que podía protegerla y consolarla.

Pero ya íbamos por la mitad de la película y ella seguía sin siquiera haber dado un bote. La observé durante toda la película y nada. Ni un sobresalto, ni un grito, nada.

Me acerqué a ella y se susurré al oído, "Bella, ¿no estás asustada?"

Me miró como si tuviera tres cabezas "¿estás loco? Cuando el malo de la película está tan bueno, la película deja de asustar, no importa lo que haga."

Bien, mi ego ya estaba por los suelos para el resto de la noche. Simplemente volví a mi postura inicial y vi el resto de la película. Al final, miré a Bella quién había estado bastante callada la última media hora. Se había quedado dormida apoyada en el sofá.

Me giré hacia los otros quienes la estaban mirando.

"La llevaré a mi cama" al modo de princesas.

"estoy seguro de que lo harás" bromeó Emmet. Simplemente le dirigí una mirada.

Una vez en mi habitación, dejé a Bella en la cama recostada en una de mis almohadas en el lado derecho de mi cama (su lado de mi cama). La cogí y le besé la frente.

"buenas noches Bella" susurré. Pero mientras intentaba alejarme ella agarró mi camiseta.

"No, quédate. No vas a dormir en el sofá." dijo adormecida.

"Vale pero ¿por qué no te pones el pijama? porque sino estarás incómoda." le dije con una voz suave.

"¿Puedes simplemente quitarme los pantalones?" vale, ella no acaba de pedirme eso.

"¿qué?" pregunté para asegurarme de que no había escuchado bien.

"Simplemente quítamelos." dijo, mientras sus ojos seguían cerrados.

La destape y con cuidado le desabroché el pantalón con mucha suavidad. La volví a mirar y parecía como si volviera a haber dormido otra vez. Bajé la cremallera despacio y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Y entonces Bella gimió. Ese sonido encendió una llama en mi interior y mis pantalones de repente estuvieron más prietos.

Cogí su cintura para poder bajarle los pantalones. Los bajé despacio, dejando que mis manos acariciaran sus suaves piernas. Suspiró, satisfecha.

Me cambié, y me puse a su lado. Esta noche estaba mirándome ya dormida, y no me giraría para no dejar de ver este ángel esta noche. No quería perder la oportunidad de mirar su perfecta cara. Después de unos minutos intentando grabar en mi memoria su perfecta cara, me quedé dormido en una noche llena de sueños con Bella.

* * *

Perdon! perdon! perdon! perdon!! see que me he demorado muchooo, pero es que hubo un problemilla con la que lo traducía y weno...por eso he tardado más..pero aki esta!! espero que les gustee y ya saben..dejen reviews!! ya no solo por mi, sino por ellas que se animann muuucho y siguen con la historia jejej

Por otro lado os sigo recordando, pasaros por la seccion vampiros y entrad a mi fic Dark Night, sino directamente desde mi perfil, y esa nana ya trmino! quien no la leyo, pues ya esta completa!!

Y nada más que deciros..solo GRACIAS por leerr!!

Un beso

Yuliss


	6. Jugando al billar y a los dardos

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer y a Ashel-13 respectivamente, yo solo la traduzco.**

Capítulo 6: Jugando al billar y a los dardos.

EPOV

Desperté al lado de la cosa mas hermosa que había visto. Cuando lo hice mire había abajo para ver su cabeza hermosa apoyada en mi pecho. Su brazo izquierdo estaba envuelto alrededor de mi torso, y mis brazos alrededor suyo. Una sonrisa cruzo mi cara cuando observo aquella imagen. Quería despertar cada mañana con aquella vista…por lo menos durante todo el verano.

Pero ella pensaría que levantarme ahora para dirigirme al sofá, seria algo torpe, ya que no habría forma de que no se despertara. Así que cerré mis ojos y me dedique a disfrutar del momento hasta que ella se despertarse.

BPOV

Suspire e inhale el olor mas asombroso que nunca había olido. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme en el pecho de Edward y con mis brazos alrededor de el. Una sonrisa se instalo en mi cara, y levante mi mirada para verlo todavía dormir. Quise besar desesperadamente la piel de su pecho. Olía muy bien, además de que su piel era perfectamente lisa, como una piedra. Era perfecta.

Incline mi cabeza hacia un lado rozando con mis labios su piel. Entonces me deshice de su abrazo y me incorpore. El se revolvió, y abrió los ojos lentamente para mirarme, dándome una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

"buenos días"- suspiro el.

"buenos días"- dije con una enorme sonrisa mientras que le miraba. " veo que has estado durmiendo muy quieto, y sin ocurrencias de irte al sofá." Le entregue una sonrisa.

Rio entre dientes. "bien, anoche te lleve a la cama, y tu no me dejarías al menos que acordáramos algo." Dijo el.

Reí. "pienso que mi subconsciente se sentiría culpable si me despertara y te viera en el sofá". Me estire un poco. "hey ¿Qué hora es?".

"las 10.30". Contestó Edward.

"mierda, nos hemos quedado dormidos". Dije mientras salía de la cama." venga vamos a vestirnos".

"dios, me pregunto que habla planeado Alice hoy". Gimió Edward.

Me reí de el. "si no supiera algo, apostaría a que estarás sano y asustado."

"pues supongo que es una cosa buena que tu lo sepas". Dijo levantándose.

"buenos días". Chillo Alice acercándose a Edward. " vamos a ir esta noche a cenar al Club de Deportes". Nos dijo ella.

"Alice, son las 10.30 de la mañana. ¿no crees que es un poco pronto para planificar la cena?". Le dije a Alice.

"no realmente. Edward, Jasper y Emmett deberían hablar de que van a ponerse y Bella coge algo de ropa y nos encontramos en mi habitación." Dijo Alice dándose la vuelta de camino a su habitación.

"vale, ahora estoy un poco asustada". Confesé, Edward empezó a reírse de mí. "bien, no debo hacer esperar a Alice. Te veré mas tarde". Y con ello me fui a cambiarme a algo más cómodo, y me encontré con una Rosalie sonriente y a una Alice feliz.

"¿Qué? Pregunte sospechosa.

"vamos a enseñarte como ser mas seductora". Dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

"estamos tan orgullosas de lo que hiciste con la pintura que hemos decidido dar una segunda lección de seducción". Me informo Rose.

" ¿dos, eh? Pregunte no muy segura de si estaba entusiasmada o asustada.

EPOV

Camine a la habitación de Emmett y me encontré a Jasper y a él sentados en la cama.

" hey, chicos ¿ya estáis levantados?" pregunte sentándome con ellos.

"bien, claramente no estamos haciendo bien las cosas para conseguir a Bella". Dijo Jasper.

"gracias, por contarme lo malo que soy con la chica de la que estoy enamorado". Dije sarcásticamente.

"cálmate, Edward. No significa que no le gustes". Se defendió Jasper.

"debemos darte un par de consejos más. Hasta ahora, ella ha tenido más efecto sobre ti que tu sobre ella…y no queremos eso. Queremos que ella te suplique.

"si estas esperando una petición, entonces no conoces a Bella." Dije riendo.

"apenas tendremos que darle todos los consejos que tenemos". Explico Emmett. "estamos aquí días y días para enseñarle nuestros pequeños trucos".

"oh, dios. Este va a ser un día largo."

BPOV

Termine por pasar todo el día en la habitación de Alice, intentando enseñarme como ser una seductora. Incluso comimos el almuerzo allí. Yo no pienso que ellas entiendan que no pueda llegar a ser atractiva.

"bien, creo que es la hora." Dijo Alice." Ahora déjanos prepararte para la cena."

"¿vas en serio? ¿ vas a jugar a la Bella Barbie para ir a cenar a un Club de deportes?". Pregunte incrédula.

"es todo parte del plan". Explico Rose. "cuando lleguemos te tendrá que enseñar a como jugar al billar".

"¿Por qué?." Pregunte. Si ya se como jugar.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco. "Así el se pondrá detrás de ti". Lo dijo de forma que fuese la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

"oh", dije mientras que Alice me sentaba delante del espejo y me peinaba y maquillaba. Soltaron los rulos por todas partes de mi cabeza intentado darle algo más de volumen mientras que Rose lo llamo "pelo del sexo". El maquillaje hizo que se me iluminase la cara, también un reflejo marrón claro en mis párpados, un poco de eyeliner (raya), y me perfilaron los labios color rojo, lo que hizo que mis labios pareciesen más regordetes y mi mirada parecía más intensa.

Me dieron unos shorts negros con un cinturón rojo. El top era negro, con una camisa de encaje con un cinturón espagueti con la costura roja. El trabajo termino con unos pendientes de aro rojos y unos tacones altos rojos.

Tuve que admitir que él era demasiado bueno para mí.

Rose uso unos pantalones ajustados con un top que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo. Alice utilizo una falda lisa en forma de tuvo de color verde. Pos supuesto todo esto les tardo un par de minutos, cosa que a mi me hubiera llevado horas…la maldición de esa fabulosa genética.

"bien, diría que ya estamos listas. Son las 5.30. Los chicos deben de estar esperándonos." dijo Alice.

Salimos al vestíbulo y llegamos a la puerta principal. Como dijo Alice los chicos ya se encontraban allí.

Edward estaba asombroso con unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros, y una camiseta de botones azul. Los dos botones superiores estaban desabrochados para desvelar aquel pecho que tanto adoraba, que tanto deseaba besar. Su pelo era el puro desorden pero a la vez el de la perfección, con un mechón cayéndole por su ojo derecho. Estaba absolutamente delicioso.

EPOV

Todos nosotros esperábamos a las chicas en la puerta principal, mientras que intentaba acordarme de lo que me habían dicho Jasper y Emmett. Pero mis pensamientos huyeron de mi mente al ver a Bella bajar por las escaleras.

Mis ojos se ensancharon cuando Bella se coloco delante de mi. Llevaba los shorts más cortos que había visto en mi vida, y unos tacones altos rojos que estilizaban y hacían a sus piernas más sexys. Un top negro que le quedaba perfecto, y sus labios rojos hicieron que tuviera mas ganas de besarlos. Ella era una fantasía para el hombre y yo iba a estar con ella toda la noche. Era el hombre mas afortunado del mundo.

BPOV

-"bien, vámonos chicos." Grito Emmett. "cogeremos mi jeep para ir paseando juntos".

Todos subimos al jeep de Emmett a nuestra forma. Rosalie pos supuesto con elegancia y en la parte delantera ya que Emmett conducía. Jasper, ayudo a Alice y después subió al asiento trasero. Mire la altura la cual tenía que saltar y trague saliva.

-"¿problemas?". Dijo la aterciopelada voz de Edward detrás mío.

-" es que es un salto grande para mi". Susurre desconcertada.

"te ayudare". Dijo agarrando mi cintura, y antes de que pudiera ver lo que iba a suceder, el me había levantado lo suficientemente alto para que entrase dentro. Salto dentro al lado mío y cerró la puerta.

Me di la vuelta y le susurre, "gracias". El se rio y me guiño un ojo, cosa que hizo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza.

Durante el paseo sentí que Edward me miraba fijamente. Cada vez que volteaba la cabeza hacia el, y nuestros ojos se encontraban, me ruborizaba.

De vez en cuando se escuchaba su risa. Era entonces cuando nosotros llegamos al bar que estaba lleno de coches. Le di una expresión de preocupación a Alice.

"no te preocupes, hice reservas". Me aseguro.

Edward salto del jeep, me cogió pos la cintura y me acerco lentamente a el. Mi cuerpo entero resbalo abajo contra el suyo, hasta que mis pies tocaron suelo, que fue mas rápido de lo habría querido. Quise permanecer presionada a el, pero vinieron los demás y me sacaron del sueño.

Caminamos hacia la barra, y tan pronto se cerraron las puertas, todo se detuvo y comenzaron a mirarnos atentamente. Bien, no podía culparlos…los hombres babeaban por Alice y Rosalie y las mujeres ponían sus ojos sobre Emmett, Jasper y Edward.

El hombre que estaba detrás de la barra vino hacia mí. "hola, bienvenidos a Chuck´s sports bar. ¿Que puedo hacer por usted?"

Alice interrumpió. " Tenemos una mesa reservada bajo el nombre de Cullen".

El me miraba y sonrió. "bien, os guiare hasta allí, entonces". Nos llevo a una mesa grande en una parte del restaurante cerca de la barra.

"el camarero vendrá enseguida". Me guiño el ojo y se fue.

"wow, Bella". Dijo Rosalie. "tendrás que vestirte así todo el tiempo". Me ruborice y acabe mirando hacia abajo.

"no me gusta". Dijo Edward. "pensé que era un profesional."

"tío, estamos en un bar". Contesto Emmett. "ningún profesional podría dejar de mirar a una joven tan hermosa cuando esta se presenta". Guiño un ojo hacia mí.

"gracias Emmett". Deje, mientras rodaba mis ojos. "deberías ir a una óptica".

Todos se rieron excepto Edward que bajo sus labios a mi oído y me susurro, "es verdad, esta noche estas asombrosa". Y después se separo.

Tuve que recordar como respirar otra vez. Estuvimos hablando de todo, hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por nuestro camarero.

"hola, mi nombre es Mike y seré vuestro camarero esta noche. ¿Que os gustaría para beber?". Nos dijo mientras que nos observaba a todos hasta que sus ojos se pararon en mí.

"pediremos dos jarras de coca cola". Pidió Jasper. Mike asintió, y después me miro fijamente.

"puedo conseguirles algo especial". Me dijo que pienso que seria su voz atractiva, pero no sonaba de esa manera en absoluto.

"realmente soy bueno." Dijo el de nuevo.

El se inclino mas hacia y yo me separe mas lejos por instinto.

"déjame saber si cambias de opinión". Respiro en mi cara, pero su respiración era tremenda por lo que lo único que hice fue cabecear y se fue.

"bien, eso ha sido realmente bueno". Dije mientras nos reíamos todos. "sentía hablarle sucio". Y era verdad.

Decidimos todos hamburguesa y algunas alas de pollo. En cuanto volvió Mike intento varias veces hablar conmigo, pero el único que hablaba era Emmett.

Se fue unos minutos y unos pocos después vino con unas bandejas con nuestro pedido de hamburguesa y patatas fritas.

"¿puedo traerles algo mas?". Dijo Mike inclinándose a mí. "cualquier cosa en absoluto".

Edward envolvió su brazo en mis hombros e inclino su cara en mi cuello. Mi respiración se paro. Sus labios empezaron a rozar mi piel mientras me susurraba. "si amor, ¿necesitas algo mas?". Dijo con su aterciopelada voz.

No podía hablar, ni siquiera respirar ¿como iba a hacer para contestar?

Edward acababa de besarme el cuello, y entonces hablo Mike. "pienso que esta muy bien por ahora, pero si necesita algo le ayudare en lo que necesite". Entonces Edward volvió a rozar sus labios hacia arriba y hacia abajo por mi cuello.

Mike se fue a un paso fuerte, mientras que Edward se sentó apoyándose en el respaldo guardando aun su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

El resto del grupo empezó a reírse descontroladamente, pero yo tarde un momento en volver a reaccionar.

Me incline hacia el oído de Edward y con mis labios atrape su lóbulo. "gracias, Edward". Dije, después le bese en la mejilla.

" créeme, el era mi diversión. Quiero mantenerte fuera del alcance de esa criatura vil, como sea posible." La mesa empezó otra vez a reír. Vil, de hecho era la palabra para describir a Mike.

Pasamos el resto de la comida hablando y riendo de sobre pequeñas cosas que habían sucedido. Como cuando Emmett se quemo la mitad de la ceja y parecía una chimenea de gas.

Cuando terminamos de comer todo, pagamos la cena y fuimos a sentarnos a la barra. Alice y yo nos pedimos unas coca colas, Rose consiguió un cosmo, Emmett y Jasper se pidieron unas cervezas y Edward un rocío de montaña.

"desafío a Edward a un jugar en el billar ". Anuncio Emmett.

"será tu funeral". Dijo Edward con una risa mientras caminaba por la mesa de billar.

Jasper permanecía detrás y sentado en la barra con Alice en su regazo, y Rose se fue a la tabla para animar a Emmett, y yo me senté en la barra mientras que veía la competición.

"no sé porque Emmett le desafía, siempre gana Edward". Jasper nos lo explico a Alice y a mí. Sonreí y mire hacia Edward, él en cambio me miro con una sonrisa y me guiño un ojo.

Entonces de repente su expresión paso a ser furiosa.

"hey." Oí a alguien decir al lado mío, me di la vuelta para encontrarme a un hombre alto de pelo oscuro que tendría mi edad, sentándose a mi lado.

"hola". Conteste de pronto esperando que entendiera la indirecta de que no me interesaba. Al parecer no.

"mi nombre es Tyler. ¿Cómo estas?". Él no entendía que no me interesaba.

"para". Le dije indignada.

Empezó a reírse. "ooh, listo y decidido. Me gusta eso." Dijo mientras meneaba sus cejas hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Me volví hacia Alice y Jasper que intentaban contenerse la risa. ¿Como podían creer a este tipo?

"así pues, ¿quieres bailar?". Me pregunto. Bien, ¿ahora que hago?

Antes de que el incluso pensara en algo, lo primero que paso por mi mente lo deje escapar "soy gay", eso fue lo que salió de mi boca. El pareció que le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica, pero no me extraña porque a mi me sucedió lo mismo.

"¿que?". Pregunto.

Intente dejar de lado la sacudida eléctrica y contestar con indiferencia. "si, me gustan las mujeres". Mire a Alice y Jasper que se ocultaban las caras para no dejar ver la risa.

"pero no estas con nadie". Dijo como si eso cambiara algo.

"realmente ella esta conmigo". Señale hacia Rosalie que me dio una sonrisa, empezaba a mearme de la risa, pero me retracte y de alguna manera tuve autodominio.

"me preguntaba a donde fuiste". Dije controlando una risita.

"aposte por ti". Contesto con una sonrisa boba. Se dio la vuelta hacia Tyler y le dijo: "estas en mi lugar. Lárgate". Y lo hizo. Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño de hombres aun con la expresión de haber recibido una sacudida eléctrica, una vez que entro deje que saliera toda la risa contenida, Rose me acompaño.

"¿que esta sucediendo?". Pidió Emmett, sintió que se había perdido una broma.

"oh, es que Bella le dijo a un hombre que era gay para no salir a bailar". Alice respondió con una risa. La risa de Emmett sacudió prácticamente todo el lugar, Edward me miro fijamente y se unió a las risas con Emmett.

"buen trabajo". Me dijo Emmett acariciando mi hombro.

"gracias". Respondí. "así pues, ¿quien gano? ". Le cerré la boca a Emmett. "tomo eso como a Edward".

"el siempre gana, no se lo pongas mas incomodo". Dijo Jasper con una risita.

"cierra la boca". Grito Emmett. "miren tienen karaoke, vayamos a escuchar Rose".

" oh iremos también". Dijo Alice arrastrando a Jasper hacia el otro extremo de la barra.

"¿quieres ir?". Pregunto Edward.

"realmente me preguntaba si me enseñarías jugar al billar". Pedí, mirándole moviéndole las pestañas (cosa que me enseño Rosalie)." Pareces ser bastante bueno, enséñame".

"si, seguro. Lo amo. Ven". Me tendió su mano y la cogí sin vacilaciones, llevándome a la mesa.

El agarro las bolas y me explico las normas del juego.

" Edward se jugar, no necesitas explicarme el juego entero. Solo necesito ayuda en los tiros". Le dije.

"ok. Déjame empezar primero y luego practicaremos los tiros."

Se dirigió a la otra parte de la mesa y puso la bola blanca, se agacho sobre la mesa y miro desde el palo de billar hasta el final de las bolas. Dios, ¿podría ser mas sexy? Echo para atrás el palo un par de veces, antes de darle a la bola blanca con una fuerza impresionante.

"ok. ¿Ahora que bola quieres meter?" señale los nueves. "bien, consigue la posición".

Me incline hacia la mesa con el palo en mi pulgar. Edward se subió detrás mío fijando sus brazos en los míos. Su cuerpo fue presionado tan firmemente con el mío que podía sentir cada músculo de su cuerpo.

Sus labios se encontraban junto a mi oído, y me susurraron…" ahora apunta…aquí". Dijo ajustando mi puntería. "bueno, ahora hay que meterla".

¡oh dios! ¡Mierda! ¿Como voy a concentrarme con el diciéndome todo eso?

Cuando el noto mi vacilación, me susurro con su voz aterciopelada "aquí, te ayudare a entrarla". Mi cuerpo tembló, y mi respiración se volvió dificultosa."¿Estas preparada?". Pregunto.

Todo lo que podía hacer era cabecear y juntos lanzamos el tiro. La bola 9 entro directa en el hoyo derecho. Edward retrocedió pero apenas se alejo de mi.

"¿ves, como es fácil?". Dijo con una sonrisa.

"pienso que es mas difícil para mi, que para ti". Le dije hablándole sobre el tiro, de el cual me había ayudado.

"bien, de los errores se aprende. Y veo que hay muchas bolas que esperan nuestra ayuda". Dijo con una media sonrisa. Ante esta declaración se me callo el palo.

Cogió el palo del suelo y me lo devolvió. El resto del tiempo lo pase tirando la bolas, con Edward alrededor mío, por supuesto entraban todas.

"ya eres un genio". Dijo retirando el palo hacia un lado.

"si, seguro". Reí y el rio conmigo.

"hey chicos venid a cantar, es realmente entretenido". Nos llamo Jasper.

Edward y yo fuimos a la sala de baile mientras que alguien cantaba una versión de amor "ardiendo" de Elvis. Edward y yo no podíamos evitar reírnos. Era muy malo.

"hey". Nos miro fijamente Alice. "he firmado para que vosotros dos cantéis, creo que sois los siguientes". Mi risa paso a ser substituido inmediatamente por el miedo.

"¿Qué?". Pregunte.

"oh, vamos, teneis una voz sorprendente…ambos. Y es una canción que conocen. Será muy divertido". Dijo Alice y de repente ese duendecillo malvado se fue.

"okay, los siguientes son Bella y Edward. Subid chicos". Anuncio el DJ. Mire a Edward aterrorizada. El me dio una sonrisa, cogió mi mano y me subió al escenario.

Cada uno tenía su estribillo. Comenzamos. "¡voy a matar a Alice!"

Edward comenzó con la parte masculina.

"I'm gonna do all the thing for you  
A girl wants a man to do  
Oh, baby (Oh, baby)  
I'll sacrifice for you  
I'll even do wrong for you  
Oh, baby (Oh, baby)

Every minute, every hour  
I'm gonna shower you  
With love and affection  
Look out, it's comin' in your direction  
And I'm

I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will  
I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will"

Fantástico, mi turno:

"Look here  
My love is strong, you see  
I know you'll never get tired of me  
Oh, baby (Oh, baby)  
And I'm gonna use every trick in the book  
I'll try my best to get you hooked  
Hey, baby (Hey, baby)

And every night, every day  
I'm gonna say  
I'm gonna get you, I'm gonna get you  
Look out boy, 'cause I'm gonna get you

I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will  
And I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will You know I will"

Caminé atractivamente hacia Edward, mientras que cantaba la partitura siguiente:

"Every breathe I take  
And each and every step I make  
Brings me closer, baby  
Closer to you."

Envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y dijo:

"And with each beat of my heart  
For every day we're apart  
I'll hunger for every wasted hour"

La parte siguiente la cantamos juntos:

And I...  
Every night  
And every day  
I'm gonna get you, I'm gonna get you  
Look out, 'cause I'm gonna get you

I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will  
I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will

I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will  
I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will

Voy a hacer todo lo posible para demostrarte que mi amor es verdadero, oh baby, voy a sacrificarme por ti, voy a hacer lo mejor para ti. Oh baby, oh baby, oh baby. Cama minuto, cada hora, que voy a la ducha con amor y afecto a ver que procede de tu dirección. Que voy a hacer si me amas, oh si quiero, oh como me gustaría. Que voy a hacer si me amas, oh si quiero, oh como me gustaría.

Mira que mi amor es fuerte, que veas que nunca me canso de ti, oh baby (oh baby). Y que voy a utilizar cada truco del libro. Voy a intentar sacar lo mejor de mi, oh bebe recién nacido. Y cada noche, cada día, voy a verte, voy contigo, voy contigo. Mirate chico, causas que yo vaya hacia ti. Que voy a hacer si me amas, oh si quiero, oh como me gustaría. Que voy a hacer si me amas, oh si quiero, oh como me gustaría.

Cada respiración que doy y cada paso que doy me lleva mas cerca bebe, mas cerca de ti. Y con cada latido de mi corazón, por cada día que estamos separados yo siempre estaré ahí para ti. Y cada noche, cada día, voy a verte, voy contigo, voy contigo. Que voy a hacer si me amas, oh si quiero, oh como me gustaría. Que voy a hacer si me amas, oh si quiero, oh como me gustaría.

(A.N. **I'm Gonna Make You Love Me de Diana Ross y the Supremes y the Temptations…pensé que era adecuada**)

El público comenzó a aplaudir y dar silbidos. Andamos por el escenario hasta abrazarnos con nuestros amigos.

Permanecimos allí un par de horas más, escuchando a otros cantantes y riéndonos de ellos o gozando con ellos. Edward y yo nos pasamos toda la noche fuera, riéndonos mucho.

" ¿hey, quieres jugar a los dardos?". Pregunto Edward.

"solamente si no hay nadie alrededor, ya que posiblemente pueda matarlos". Reí. "no soy muy buena".

"no te preocupes, yo te enseñó". Me aseguró y tiró de mi mano hacia arriba.

"¿puedo conseguir unos dardos?". Pregunto a un camarero que se había fijado en mí.

"seguro". El dijo con una sonrisa. "lo tomare como un pago". Dijo echándome un vistazo.

"¿perdóneme?" dijo Edward, ahora su sonrisa se fue de la cara.

"quiero divertirme con esa chica tan dulce e inocente. Apuesto a que nunca habrá experimentado cosa igual. Quiero tocarla por un tiempo."

Eso era. No podía creer que estuviese diciendo eso sobre mí. Empuje a Edward hacia atrás dejándome más cerca de la barra. "¿que problema tiene usted contra mí, jodido enfermo?". Le grite dándole un tortazo en la cara. "como tiene el atrevimiento de hablar sobre mi de esa manera".

" oh que dulzura. Un poco de diversión. Siempre las chicas mas dulces suelen ser las mas apretadas."

La cosa siguiente que sabía es que el camarero estaba en el suelo. Edward lo había sacado de la barra y le estaba pegando. Al instante siguiente un grupo nos rodeo.

"vámonos, déjenos salir". Dijo Edward envolviendo su brazo por mi cintura y tirándome mas cerca de el.

Estábamos en el jeep y Edward no aflojaba el apretón sobre mí. Le miraba de reojo para ver su mandíbula apretada firmemente. Dios, estaba tan sexy cuando se enfadaba. Okay, es un pensamiento horrible, pero honesto y es la verdad.

"¿Edward estas bien?". Pregunte.

Me miro y sonrió, pero no llego a sus ojos.

"gracias". Le susurre en el oído. Su respuesta fue solamente coger mi mano izquierda y besarla. Entonces volvió a mirar fijamente a fuera a través de la ventana.

Para el momento en que llegamos a casa eran las 1:43 de la mañana. Todo lo que nos dijimos fue un buenas noches y cada uno se fue a su habitación.

"¿quieres ducharte antes de irte a la cama?". Pregunto Edward.

"seria agradable". Conteste con una sonrisa. "¿no te importa que duerma en tu sitio otra vez?". Le pedí, esperando de él un no. Ya que acababa de pegar a una persona por mi.

"en absoluto". Me contesto, mientras que beso mi mejilla. "voy a cambiarme mientras que te duchas."

"Uh-uh". Es todo lo que pude decirle.

Camine al cuarto de baño en un estado de trance, podía sentir el hormigueo que recorría por mi mejilla en donde él me había besado.

Cuando entré al dormitorio Edward ya estaba cambiado y metido en la cama. Sonreí, y me acosté en mi lado.

Mientras que estaba en la cama, él me abrazo y me dijo "Bella, siento lo que te dijo el tío ese".

Lo abrace de espaldas, ya que el estaba muy preocupado por mi. "estoy bien. Ya soy mayor. Pero es agradable que me ayudaras".

Sentí su cuerpo sacudirse por una risa baja, y entonces se separo y me miro. "realmente me sorprendió como hablaste, con fuerza y malicia".

Me reí. "bien, pienso que aprenderás cosas nuevas sobre mi este verano". Le dije con un guiño.

"en ese caso, no puedo esperar". Respondió

Me coloque hacia abajo y él se puso sobre mi para apagar la luz de la lámpara de noche y entonces se coloco al lado mío. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor mío en ademan protector y me congele.

Sintiendo mi tensión en el movimiento, él me susurro "solo quiero cerciorarme de que estas segura".

"siempre me sentiré segura contigo". Conteste.

Y otra noche mis sueños fueron ocupados por Edward.

* * *

Hola!! pues ya estoy aquí! no he tardado tanto como la otra vez vdd??' wenoo pos espero que os haya gustado ya lacosa se va poniendo más picante...ya vereis...jajajajaja ahh ya hay una secuela para este, tb la traduciremos jejeje pero cuando pasen los 79caps que tiene este...xdxd

Bueno graciaasss por los reviewss m encanta k os guste esta historiaa y nada mas k decir..k sois los mejores!!

Ah sii una cosa, ya actualicé Dark Night, esta en la zona de vampires, entrad en mi perfil y leerlo pliss! que ese lo escribo yo...sed buenos...

Un besito mu grande a las Vamp girls, que hoy actualizaremos, o sino mañana..también lo podeis leer en mi perfil..en autores favoritos Vamp Girls. Graciassss por leerrr!! osk!

Un beso

Yuliss


	7. Jugando al billar y a los dardos EPOV

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer y a Ashel-13 respectivamente, yo solo la traduzco.**

Capítulo 7: Jugando al billar y a los dardos. EPOV

EPOV

-Bien chicos, vamos a ponernos en camino.- Gritó Emmet. –Montémonos en mi jeep, así podremos viajar juntos.-

Todos nos encaminamos a subir al impresionante jeep de Emmet. Me sonrío con una sonrisa que delataba perfectamente su personalidad. Rosalie, evidentemente, se sentó al lado de Emmet, en el asiento copiloto; por lo que el resto de nosotros nos sentamos en la parte de atrás. Por lo general era yo el que conducía siempre, llevando a todos dentro de mi flamante Volvo. Pero esta vez hice una excepción: pasé el honor de conducir a Emmet para que así yo pudiera sentarme en la parte de atrás con Bella.

Era como si nunca me cansara de estar junto a ella. No sé lo que me ha hecho, pero me ha intoxicado completamente. Y la manera en que me miró esta noche…No hay suficientes palabras en el inglés para describir aquello, y dudo que las haya en el francés… e incluso juntando ambos idiomas. Ella es ÚNICA, y digo única porque no hay ningún ser en toda la creación que la haga justicia.

Jasper ayudó a Alice a subir al coche y a continuación subió tras ella con el fin de colocarse a su lado en el asiento de atrás. Pero por alguna razón Bella dudó, me llevó unos instantes darme cuenta de que eso sería un gran salto para ella, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que llevaba tacones y que esto aumentaba notablemente el peligro de llevarse una caída.

Me acerqué un poco más a ella. -¿Problemas?- la pregunté.

-Es que es un gran salto para mí.- me susurró. Parecía un poco avergonzada a juzgar por el tono rosado que habían adquirido sus mejillas. Dios, era adorable.

-Tranquila, te ayudare.- Coloqué mis manos a ambos lados de su esbelta cintura y la levanté lo necesario para que ella pudiera llegar al asiento del jeep. Me encantó que fuese capaz de recogerla tan fácilmente. Sé que suena un poco ridículo, pero me hizo sentir muy varonil. Nunca había cogido a una mujer antes y me alegró ver que podía hacerlo. Después de que se acomodara subí al asiento tras ella y cerré la puerta del coche.

Giró su cabeza hacia mí y me susurró. –Gracias.- Sus mejillas tomaron rápidamente un tono más oscuro, prácticamente rojo. Demasiado impresionado por la belleza de su voz, simplemente me limité a sonreír, lo que hizo que se tornaran en un rojo muy intenso. No quería avergonzarla, pero me encantaba ver ese color en sus mejillas.

Durante todo el viaje no pude pensar más que en su mirada. Era tan encantadora, era como estar en un cuento de hadas.

De vez en cuando ella giraba la vista hacia mí. Entonces mis verdes ojos se sumían en las profundidades de los suyos, era como si no tuvieran fin. Yo siempre me negaba a romper aquella conexión. Ella siempre acababa sonrojándose y girar la vista hacia abajo. No pude evitar reír entre dientes, ella era demasiado hermosa para avergonzarse por chorradas.

Sin embargo pronto llegamos al bar "Chuck´s Sports". Había sido una buena idea que Alice lo hubiera reservado con anterioridad. Ella siempre ha tenido un don para saber cuando las cosas iban a salir bien. Sin embargo no había que ser una psíquica para adivinar que el bar "Chuck´s Sports" estaría lleno un viernes por la noche.

Cuando entramos en el bar me percaté de que en su mayoría la gente que estaba en él eran hombres. Todo el mundo empezó a mirarnos a nosotros. Y con lo de a nosotros me refiero a las chicas. Observé que la mayoría de las miradas iban en dirección a Bella, aunque dudo que ella lo notara. Lo odiaba. La miraban como si tan solo fuera un pedazo de carne. Ella era demasiado hermosa como para llegar a estar con cualquiera de éstos asquerosos salidos.

El chico que estaba trabajando detrás de la barra se acercó a nosotros, sin embargo, él tenía los ojos clavados en Bella. Caminó hacia ella y lanzándola una pícara sonrisa dijo.

–Hola. Bienvenida al bar "Chuck´s Sports" ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?- Preguntó.

Todavía no había apartado la mirada de Bella… de su culo. Él no me gustaba.

-Teníamos una reserva a nombre de los Cullen.- Le dijo Alice distrayéndole por un momento. Pero tan rápido como acabó de hablar, el muchacho volvió a mirar a Bella.

-Bien, es aquí a la derecha, síganme.- Él nos guió hasta la parte del restaurante del bar, allí nos indicó una mesa con bancos corridos.

-Su camarero les atenderá enseguida.- Añadió. Entonces el guiñó un ojo a Bella y se fue.

-Guau Bella.- Dijo Rosalie. –Quizás deberías vestirte todos los días como hoy.- Ella ruborizada miró hacia abajo. Y aunque me gustaba como estaba ella esta noche, no quería que se vistiera otra vez de esta manera en público. Se que ella no me pertenece, y que no tengo derecho a decir esto, pero odiaba a esos hombres, si se les puede llamar hombres, odiaba que la mirasen así… Yo quería ser el único autorizado a mirarla.

-No me gusta él.- Dije entre dientes. –Pienso que es muy poco profesional.- Y era la verdad. ¿Qué clase de trabajo es este? Dudo que se trate de mirar el culo a los clientes.

-Pero tío es un bar.- Replicó Emmet. –Nadie es profesional cuando tiene delante a una hermosa muchacha.- Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Bueno, la verdad es que Emmet tenía razón. Trabajase donde trabajase, si viera a Bella vestida así no habría manera de que yo mirase a otra cosa que no fuese Bella.

-Emmm, gracias Emmet.- Dijo ella. –Aunque creo que deberías pedir cita para ir al oftalmólogo.- Ella no se daba cuenta de lo hermosa que era. Decidí decírselo.

Acerqué mis labios a su oído de tal forma que nuestras pieles estuvieran separadas tan solo a unos cuantos milímetros, entonces le susurré. –Tiene razón, estás impresionante esta noche.- Esperaba que ella fuese capaz de captar la sinceridad de mi voz. Luego me aparté. Su aroma era demasiado embriagador como para estar demasiado tiempo cerca de ella sin marearte.

Estuvimos hablando un minuto o así hasta que se acercó el camarero. Era alto, un chico rubio de unos 20 o 21 años. Empezó a mirar a Bella de igual manera que los otros, y al instante yo también le odiaba.

-Hola, me llamo Mike y seré su camarero durante esta noche, antes de todo, ¿puedo ofrecerles algo de beber?- Dijo mirándonos a todos nosotros uno por uno hasta finalmente parar la vista una vez más en Bella. Definitivamente era un gilipollas como los demás.

-Creo que con dos botellas de coca cola bastará.- Dijo Jasper. Mike asintió y volvió a fijar la vista en Bella. La verdad es que me sentía un poco ofendido. Vamos a usar la lógica. Aquí hay sentados tres chicos y tres chicas ¿No da por entendido que todos estamos juntos? ¿Estaba Bella tan lejos de mi nivel que aquel chico pensaba que él podría seducirla? La verdad es que era un pensamiento deprimente.

Pero él continuaba sin apartar la vista de ella. –Puedo ofrecerle algo especial.- La dijo con lo que se supone que tendría que ser una voz sexy, pero que a mí solo me provocó ganas de vomitar. Desee con todas mis fuerzas que a Bella no le resultase atractivo

-En este momento estoy bien.- Le dijo a él. Creo que estaba tratando de hacerse la dura con aquel tipo sin saltarse alguna indirecta. Estaba totalmente convencido de que ella no estaba interesada en aquel imbécil.

Mike se acercó más a ella por lo que Bella se alejó de él lo que ocasionó que se acercara más a mí.

-Hágamelo saber si cambia de opinión.- Dijo soplándola en la cara, pero yo también capté su aliento y era asqueroso. Ella simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y Mike se retiró.

-Bueno, esto ha sido realmente asqueroso.- Dijo ella mientras reía disimuladamente. –Me siento sucia solo por hablar con este saco de mierda.

Todos decidimos tomar unas hamburguesas y unas alas de pollo. Por eso, cuando Mike regresó, aunque trató a toda costa de hablar con Bella, con la única persona con la que tuvo que hablar fue con Emmet, eso estuvo bien, porque no creo que yo hubiera podido aguantar estas tonterías mucho más tiempo. Si intentaba Mike hacer algo más, tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Regresó un par de minutos más tarde llevando nuestra comida y a cada uno nos entregó una bandeja que contenía la hamburguesa y patatas fritas.

-¿Hay algo más que pueda ofrecerles?- Él se dirigía a Bella como de costumbre. –Cualquier cosa.- Éste tío iba a tener problemas como siguiese así. Yo estaba dejando que el gilipollas este coqueteara con Bella.

La envolví con mi brazo izquierdo mientras ella apoyaba su rostro en mi cuello. ¡Dios, olía tan bien! Mis labios rozaban su cuello. Se supone que sólo era un abrazo cariñoso, y a continuación volvería a mi postura inicial, pero ella olía tan bien… como a Fresia, y su piel al contacto con mis labios era tan suave. Así que dejé mis labios ahí y hable pegado a su cuello "Sí, amor, ¿Hay algo más que necesites?" dije en lo que rezaba que fuera una voz sexy.

Asumí que funcionó porque no sentí más su respiración debajo de mí. Y no respondió.

Luego besé su cuello. No quería hacerlo. Estaba tan abrumado por esta mujer que mis instintos salieron, y la besé en su impresionante suave piel. Luego aparté la mirada hasta este Mike.

"Creo que está bien por el momento, pero si necesita algo, estoy seguro de que yo puedo ayudarla con lo que sea que necesite, gracias" Y luego volví mis labios a su cuello, besándolo hasta que Mike desapareció.

Quería quedarme ahí, pero ya no tenía excusa una vez Mike se fuera.

Me senté y dejé mi brazo por encima de los hombros de Bella. Creo que al menos podría mantenerlo ahí mientras ella no se diera cuenta. El resto del grupo estaba riéndose incontrolablemente. Creo que hice un gran trabajo, si me permito decirlo.

Bella se inclinó hacia mi oreja de manera que rozaba mi lóbulo con sus labios "Gracias, Edward" dijo en una increíble voz sexy (si lo estaba haciendo a posta o no, no sé, pero me daba igual) y luego besó mi mejilla.

"Créeme, fue un placer. Quiero mantenerte alejada de esa vil criatura lo más lejos posible" la mesa comenzó a reírse otra vez.

Pasamos el resto de la comida hablando y riendo sobre las cosas tan extrañas que han pasado desde que salimos todos juntos. Cosas como cuando Emmet se quemó media ceja encendiendo un fuego de gas. Luego nos dirigimos al bar y tomamos un par de bebidas.

"He retado a Edward a jugar al billar." anunció Emmet.

"Tu funeral." contesté con risas mientras que me ponía de pié y me dirigía a la mesa de billar.

Jasper se quedó detrás y se sentó en un taburete de la barra con Alice en su regazo. Rose vino a la mesa para animar a Emmet, y Bella se sentó en la barra con Alice y Jasper.

"Tío, te gusta de verdad, ¿no?" Preguntó Emmet mientras yo miraba a Bella, y respondía asintiendo. Me miró y sonrió, y sonreí más aún. Pero entonces vi a un chico acercarse y sentarse a su lado. Qué pasaba con estos chicos. Mi cara debió reflejar mi furia porque Bella parecía confundida y luego miró a su lado para ver al chico nuevo repasando su...culo.

"Vamos, tu turno." Emmet me despertó de mi ensimismamiento. Continué con el juego, intentando desesperadamente no mirar a Bella. No quería saber si le gustó el chico. Si le gustó, no estoy seguro de poder manejarlo. No había manera de poder manejar aquello. Y nada le pasaría a ella con Jasper y Alice allí. Pero el juego no duró mucho más, y otra vez gané a Emmet.

"Hey, ¿dónde está Rose?" pregunté, dándome cuenta que ella ya no estaba con nosotros. Miré en la barra para verla riéndose incontrolablemente con Bella, y sentada en el taburete dónde antes se sentó aquel chico.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó Emmet una vez en la barra.

"Oh, simplemente Bella diciéndole a un tío que es lesviana para librarse de bailar que él. Ya sabes, lo normal." respondió Alice con risas. La risa de Emmet envolvió el lugar entero y miré a Bella en estado de shock mientras me reía con él. Quién imaginaba que fuera así. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderme.

"Buen trabajo, peque." dijo Emmet, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Gracias, lo intento." respondió. Me reí en mis adentros del sarcasmo... era tan ingeniosa. "Entonces, ¿quién ha ganado?" Emmet quedó en silencio. "Me tomo eso como un Edward."

"Tío, siempre gana. ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo?" Preguntó Jasper con una risita.

"Cállate." Le gritó Emmet a Jasper. "Hey, tienen un karaoke aquí. Vamos a escuchar Rose."

"Oh, nosotros también vamos." gritó Alice levantándose de Jasper y tirando de él hasta la otra punta del bar.

"¿Quieres ir a ver?" pregunté a Bella. Estaba bien haciendo cualquier cosa que ella quisiera hacer.

"Bueno, me estaba preguntando si me enseñarías a jugar al billar." me preguntó, mirándome desde debajo de sus pestañas. Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Nunca antes me había mirado así y me gustaba...y ¡mucho! "Pareces ser lo suficientemente bueno para enseñarme."

¿Estaba ligando conmigo?

"Sí, claro. Será un placer. Vamos." Me lancé a la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella otra vez. Le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a bajar, la cual cogió sin vacilar, y la conduje hasta la mesa.

Coloqué las bolas y empecé a explicarle las reglas del juego pero me interrumpió. "Edward, sé cómo jugar, me defiendo. No hace falta que me expliques el juego entero. Sólo necesito ayuda con mis tiros." me dijo.

"Vale." dije, sintiéndome un poco estúpido. "Déjame romper primero y luego practicaremos un par de tiros."

Caminé hasta la otra punta de la mesa y me coloqué para romper. Tengo que admitirlo, ella en la otra punta de la mesa, era más que un poco distrayente. Pero con una gran demostración de concentración, rompí bastante bien, rompiéndolas en dos.

"Vale, ahora, ¿qué bola quieres intentar meter?" le pregunté- Señaló al 9. "Vale, prepárate." La observé mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa, dejándome una fantástica vista de su trasero en esos mini shorts. _¡Edward! _Me grité a mí mismo. Sabía que esa no era manera de tratar a una mujer. Pero luego, otra vez, las palabras de Emmet volvieron a mí.

Me puse detrás de ella y pegué mi cuerpo al de ella y deslicé mis brazos hasta los de ella. Desearía poder quedarme en aquella posición para siempre... bueno, a lo mejor hubiéramos cambiado un poco la posición... _tranquilízate Edward, si te excitas lo notará. _

Dejé que mis labios apresaran su lóbulo, al igual que ella había hecho antes. "Ahora agáchate...aquí." Dije, agachándola un poco más. "Bien, ahora metámosla en el agujero." Dije con mi voz más sexy, deseando que entendiera la insinuación.

Estoy bastante seguro de que funcionó porque estaba congelada delante de mí. "Aquí, te ayudaré a meterla." Dije en un tono que incitaba sexo. Quería que su mente fuera directamente al tema... justo dónde estaba la mía. "¿Estás preparada?" Pregunté, podía sentir su cuerpo temblar debajo del mío debido a su fuerte respiración. Me encantaba poder tener ese efecto en ella.

Ella simplemente asintió y juntos, dimos a la bola. La bola 9 fue directa al agujero, cómo sabía que haría. Me aparté un poco de ella, sólo lo justo.

"¿Lo ves? Fácil, ¿verdad que lo es?" Dije con una sonrisa.

"Creo que ha sido más difícil para mí que para ti." Me dijo. Si ella supiera lo que tuve que controlarme. Estuve tan tentado de tirarla en la mesa y empezar a hacerle el amor.

"Bueno, la práctica hace la perfección. Y hay muchas bolas que necesitan tu ayuda." Dije con una sonrisa torcida... pensando en un par de bolas concretas que podía ayudarla. Estaba bastante seguro que entendió el mensaje porque se le cayó el palo de billar donde yo estaba.

Lo recogí y se lo devolví. El resto del tiempo, seguí ayudándola más de lo necesario, hasta que no quedó una sola bola. Incluso la ayudé a meter la bola blanca.

"Tienes talento natural." Le dije mientras dejaba el palo aparte.

"Sí, seguro." Se rió y no pude hacer otra cosa de unirme a aquel sonido musical.

"Hey chicos, venid a ver a esta gente cantar, ¡es bastante entretenido!" Dijo Jasper.

Bella y yo fuimos y nos quedamos en la pista de baile mientras que alguien en el escenario cantaba una versión horrible de la canción de Elvis " Burning Love". No pudimos hacer otra cosa que reírnos de ello. Era tan malo.

"Hey" Dijo Alice mirándonos. "Os apunté a los dos para cantar, y creo que sois los siguientes." Bella inmediatamente dejó de sonreír y tomó el aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó pareciendo aterrorizada.

"Oh, vamos, tienes una voz impresionante. Los dos la tenéis. Y es una canción que ambos conocéis. ¡Va a ser tan divertido!" Dijo, y se fue.

"Vale, los siguientes son Bella y Edward. Subid aquí chicos." Anunció el DJ. Me miró, asustada, pero la sonreí, cogí del brazo y llevé hasta el escenario.

Teníamos cada uno su propio micro y la música empezó. Voy a matar a mi hermana. Pero tengo que admitirlo, encajaba perfectamente, lo que lo hacía un poco más divertido.

Empecé con la parte que cantaban The Temptations:

"I'm gonna do all the thing for you

A girl wants a man to do

Oh, baby (Oh, baby)

I'll sacrifice for you

I'll even do wrong for you

Oh, baby (Oh, baby)

Every minute, every hour

I'm gonna shower you

With love and affection

Look out, it's comin' in your direction

And I'm gonna make you love me

Oh, yes I will

Yes I will

I'm gonna make you love me

Oh, yes I will

Yes I will"

Bella cantó la siguiente estrofa:

"Look here

My love is strong, you see

I know you'll never get tired of me

Oh, baby (Oh, baby)

And I'm gonna use every trick in the book

I'll try my best to get you hooked

Hey, baby (Hey, baby)

And every night, every day

I'm gonna say

I'm gonna get you, I'm gonna get you

Look out boy, 'cause I'm gonna get you

I'm gonna make you love me

Oh, yes I will

Yes I will

And I'm gonna make you love me

Oh, yes I will

You know I will"

Dio unos pasos hacia mi mientras cantaba la siguiente parte. Casi monto una tienda de campaña en mis pantalones en esos mismos momentos.¡ La manera en la que me estaba mirando era impresionante!

"Every breathe I take

And each and every step I make

Brings me closer, baby

Closer to you."

Rodeé su cintura con la mano que no estaba sujetando el micro, y canté mi parte.

"And with each beat of my heart

For every day we're apart

I'll hunger for every wasted hour"

Cantamos la última parte juntos.

And I...

Every night

And every day

I'm gonna get you, I'm gonna get you

Look out, 'cause I'm gonna get you

I'm gonna make you love me

Oh, yes I will

Yes I will

I'm gonna make you love me

Oh, yes I will

Yes I will

I'm gonna make you love me

Oh, yes I will

Yes I will

I'm gonna make you love me

Oh, yes I will

Yes I will

El público estalló en aplausos y silbidos. Bajamos del escenario para ser abrazados por todos nuestros amigos.

Nos quedamos allí un par de horas más, escuchando otras personas cantando y riéndonos de ellos, o realmente disfrutando. Me quedé al lado de Bella el resto de la noche y andamos y nos reímos mucho. No recuerdo la última vez que me lo pasé tan bien.

"Hey, ¿te apetece hacer 1 partida de dardos?" le pregunté, buscando cualquier excusa para rodearla otra vez con mis brazos.

"Solo si no hay nadie alrededor a quien pueda matar." se rió." No soy muy buena."

"No te preocupes, yo te enseño." le aseguré, y la cogí de la mano para conducirla hasta el bar.

"Hey, ¿nos puede dar los dardos por favor?" le pregunté al chico que antes se había quedado mirando el culo de Bella.

"Claro." dijo con una sonrisa." Me quedaré con la chica a modo de pago." dijo mirando a Bella.

"¿Perdona?" pregunté, mi expresión ahora era de furia y enojo.

"Quiero pasármelo bien con esta dulce inocente chica. Me juego lo que quieras a que nunca la han tocado. Quiero tocarla por primera vez."

Me dirigí hacia él, preparado para darle su merecido cuando Bella me empujó y me apartó. "¿Cuál es tu problema enfermo mental?" Le gritó. Le abofeteó en toda la cara. "¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?".

"Oh, vamos cariño. Sólo es para divertirme. Siempre son las más inocentes las más estrechas."

Eso era todo. Eché hacia atrás mi brazo derecho y lo dejé volar, dándole un buen puñetazo en toda la cara. Estaba en el suelo, con la nariz sangrando.

"Vámonos, salgamos de este infierno." Dije, rodeando la cintura de Bella con mi brazo y acercándomela. Ningún otro se acercaría a ella esta noche, ¡NI UNO!

Seguía furioso incluso cuando estábamos ya en el Jeep. Me negué a dejar a Bella, y apretaba con fuerza mi mandíbula, parecía que estuviera a punto de romperse de tanta fuerza. Ese enfermo hijo de puta. ¿Cómo se atrevió a pensar de Bella así? Sólo quería volver y terminar aquello que había empezado...

"Edward, ¿estás bien?" me preguntó Bella muy preocupada.

Miré abajo y sonreí lo mejor que pude aunque mi furia continuaba. Pero sabía que se daría cuenta de que era una sonrisa forzada.

"Gracias." me susurró. Aún no estaba listo para hablar de aquello, simplemente cogí su mano izquierda, la besé, y seguí mirando por la ventana.

Cuando llegamos a casa ya era la 1:43 am. Todos nos dimos las buenas noches y nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones separadas.

"¿Quieres darte una ducha antes de ir a la cama?" pregunté a Bella, sabiendo que ella prefería ducharse por la noche.

"Eso sería genial." Contestó con una sonrisa. "No te importa que duerma en tu habitación otra vez, ¿no?" me preguntó. ¿Estaba loca? No había otra cosa que deseara más. Bueno, había un par de cosas que deseaba más, pero todas ellas le concernían a ella, y sin ropa... ¡COMPÓRTATE! me grité a mí mismo.

"No del todo." contesté mientras le besaba la mejilla. NO pude evitar besarla en algún sitio. "me cambiaré mientras que estés en la ducha."

"Uh-huh." fue todo lo que dijo cuando se dio la vuelta para irse al baño.

Me puse rápidamente el pantalón del pijama y me quité la camiseta. Lancé la ropa sucia y me tumbé en la cama, esperando a mi ángel. Cuando salió de la ducha, me sonrió y se tumbó en su lado de la cama. Me encantaba que compartiéramos cama. Aunque nada más, por lo menos compartíamos esta pequeña cosa. Esto era nuestro.

En cuanto estuvo en la cama, la abracé. "Bella, siento todo lo que te dijo ese chico." Estaba tan asqueado de él. Me hizo odiar que estuviéramos en el mismo grupo de espécimen mientras que el era...escoria.

Para mi disfrute me abrazó, fuertemente. "Está bien. Soy una chica mayor. Pero fue todo un detalle por tu parte que me ayudaras." me dijo, pareciendo que ya no le afectara el tema. Tenía razón. Hoy había demostrado que podía cuidarse ella solita.

"Me sorprendió bastante que pudieras hablar con tanta fuerza y veneno." le dije sinceramente. Nunca la había escuchado hablar así. Fue un descubrimiento. Me hizo pensar en que otras cosas salvajes seguí escondiendo debajo de esa apariencia exterior inocente.

"Bueno, creo que aprenderás un par de cosas nuevas sobre mí este verano." me dijo con un guiño. Estaba jugando conmigo...y me gustaba.

"En ese caso, no puedo esperar." ronroneé en su oído. De verdad, no podía. De repente quería saber todo de esa mujer.

Se tumbó detrás de mí y me incliné sobre ella para apagar la lámpara de la mesilla. Rocé mi torso contra el suyo a propósito, y luego me tumbé. Cerní mis brazos en torno a su cintura, queriendo protegerla para siempre. Pero se congeló en mis brazos. A lo mejor, no debí haber hecho eso. ¿Debería apartarme? Me empecé a asustar.

"Solo quería asegurar de que estás a salvo." le dije.

"Siempre estaré a salvo contigo." Me respondió con una dulce voz. Le di un fuerte apretón y la dejé dormirse.

Nunca estuve seguro de si el paraíso existía. Nunca fui demasiado religioso. Pero estando tumbado ahí, con Bella entre mis brazos, no importaba. Este era mi paraíso. El único que siempre quise. Si mis brazos estuvieran para siempre vacios, mi corazón posiblemente se rompería. Algo me ha pasado en estos dos días que me ha cambiado completamente. Sentía como que Bella era mi vida ahora. Ella era una droga. La heroína para mi adicción. Y no la conseguiría de ninguna otra manera.

**(N/T: La letra de la canción traducida está en el capítulo anterior)**

* * *

Hola!, siguiente capítulo, algunos pensáreis que es mu repetido, que es igual que el anterior, pero creo que este ha sido más gracioso... y siempre es bueno saber que está pensando nuestro Edward jajaja, sé que también estáis impacientes por que vengan los lemons, paciencia...vendran..y cuando vengan, no van a parar..así que...jajajajaaj

También decir que muuuchas graciasss! por todos esos magníficos reviews, sois las mejores, y ya ha pasado los 150 reviews cn tan sólo 6 caps...es increíble, y eso sólo lo hacéis posble vosotros! muchas gracias de verdad!

Deciros, mas bién recordaros, que os paseis por la scción Vampires, en mi fic Dark night, el de las Vamp Girls, Teenager Vampire Hunters, y le de EiShel Hale (Mari Tere Cullen) Bite me. Todos ellos los encontraréis por mi perfil. Pasaos pliss, esa zona esta muuy abandonada! hagamos que haya más gente!

También dciros que os paséis por el fic de Saruchin2003, Si él fuera real, está genial, y es su primer fic aquí así que, vamos a animarla a que siga escribiendo, que lo hace muy bien! Muchas graciassss por todos aquellos que os paseis a ambas zonas, sois los mejores!!

Muchoss besossssssssss!

Yuliss


	8. Salto de prueba

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer y a Ashel-13 respectivamente, yo solo la traduzco.**

8. El salto de prueba

EPOV

Estaba en mitad de un sueño sobre Bella... eso lo recuerdo bastante. Creo que estábamos paseando por la playa juntos bajo la puesta de sol. Ella llevaba puesto un blanco vestido veraniego y nosotros paseábamos de la mano por el borde donde el agua lavaba únicamente nuestros pies. Pero este sueño fue interrumpido por un ruido.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y agradecí ver que seguía abrazado a Bella, me sonreí ante la vista, a continuación busqué el reloj para comprobar que eran las 6:30 de la mañana... demasiado temprano ya que no llegamos a casa hasta las una y media. Y luego, oí el ruido de nuevo, me quedé congelado.

Bella simplemente gimió en sueños, pero era el ruido más despertante que yo había oído jamás y que dio lugar a que mi respiración se agitase. Luego, ella lo hizo de nuevo, y empezó a restregarse contra mí. No podía moverme...yo quería (bueno en realidad no quería pero sabía que debía. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo), aún así solamente me quedé allí, disfrutando de lo que ella me hacía.

Ella continuó restregándose sobre mí, mi erección se hizo bastante obvia y puesto que había sido provocada por ella no había duda de que ella lo estaba sintiendo todo. Mis ojos se nublaron mientras mis dedos se juntaban alrededor de ella... si mis manos fueran ligeras, no habría manera de explicar lo que yo hubiese hecho con ellas...a ella o a mí. Ella gimió de nuevo. ¡Oh, Dios!

"Mmmmmm" jadeó ella "Edward más"

¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¿Ella estaba teniendo un sueño erótico conmigo? Esto me condujo a otra ola de erección mientras ella seguía restregándose contra mí. Me encontraba moviéndome con ella. Oh Dios, que sensación tan buena, la fricción era increíble, tan solo me dejé llevar. Y a continuación, tuve mi primer orgasmo. Lo sé, patético teniendo 21 años y que nunca hubiese tenido un orgasmo, pero yo nunca me había sentido de esa forma con nadie antes.

Estaba sin aliento cuando mis acciones finalmente me sobresaltaron, no podía creer lo que había hecho. Aquello era tan incorrecto por mi parte, y me avergoncé al instante de mi mismo, pero ella simplemente suspiró sonriente y se dio la vuelta de manera que su cara estaba ahora sobre mi pecho. Baje la mirada y descubrí como ella sonreía en sueños. Me sonreí en mis adentros, aun sintiéndome un poco culpable, pero su cara pareció ahuyentar mis preocupaciones. Finalmente suspiré y me quedé dormido con ella en mis brazos.

BPOV

Oh, Dios he tenido el mejor sueño de mi vida. Implicaba a Edward, en nuestra comodísima cama, y sin nada de ropa **(A/N: yo quería ahorrar los lemons de más tarde...lo siento)**. Pero me desperté cuando oí la puerta de Edward abrirse. Me senté un poco para ver quién demonios había interrumpido el mejor sueño nocturno que había tenido jamás, solo para ver al malévolo duendecillo de una de mis mejores amigas. Edward debió de notar que me movía porque en seguida giró la cabeza para averiguar qué estaba pasando también.

Alice saltó a los pies de nuestra cama y dijo, "¡Hey, vamos... reunión familiar chicos! Tengo planes para hoy" gorjeó.

"Alice, Bella tuvo una áspera noche en el bar, ¿no puedes dejarnos únicamente dormir?" preguntó Edward.

Ella simplemente cruzó sus brazos, soltó un "hmpf" y se marchó de la habitación. Yo enterré mi cara en el pecho de Edward.

"Eres pésimo protegiéndome" mascullé en su pecho. Sentí su pecho vibrar por su risa silenciosa.

"Vale" oí decir a Alice desde la parte trasera de la habitación, solo tenía que girar la cabeza y podría verla junto a Edward. Vi que Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet habían sido reunidos por Alice también

"Ya que ustedes no vais a la familia la familia viene a ustedes" explicó "Ahora, hoy, creo que podríamos ir a La Push e ir a nadar" chilló mientras palmeaba sus manos.

Todo el mundo parecía de acuerdo excepto yo que tenía un pequeño problema.

"Alice no puedo ir" le dije.

Su excitación se convirtió en desaprobación. "¿por qué no?" preguntó

"Alice, no tengo traje de baño" le dije

Ella puso un dedo sobre su barbilla como si estuviese pensando en algo. Tras un momento, sus ojos empezaron a brillar con excitación, Oh no, yo sabía lo que eso significaba.

"¡Nos iremos de COMPRAS!" chilló de nuevo "Te compraremos un traje de baño e iremos mañana a la playa. Mira, estoy tras de ti"

Tan solo suspiré. Ella sabía cuánto odiaba ir de compras, e ir de compras con Alice suponía estar seguro todo el día fuera. No habría manera de que ella me dejase marchar con un único traje de baño. Por el momento me volví, yo probablemente tenía un armario totalmente cutre.

" Um, Alice" soltó Rosalie . "Emmet y yo tenemos traje así que vamos a pasar de ir de compras"

"¡Vale!" gorjeó Alice. Yo lance una mirada a Rose y ella me devolvió una sonrisa.

Alice empezó a saltar en la cama. "Vamos chicos, ¡arriba! Hay muchas compras que tienen que ser hechas." Y con esto, fue seguida por todos los demás. Yo me senté en la cama y fulminé con la mirada a Edward.

"¿Qué?" preguntó con una sonrisa inocente.

"Tu eres REALMENTE pésimo protegiéndome"

El simplemente se rió de nuevo mientras yo me preparaba para lo que sería un seguro doloroso día de compras. Me aseguré de ponerme mis tenis para asegurar que mis pies no se rendirían completamente... pero a pesar de esta precaución no había ninguna garantía.

Alice prácticamente tuvo que arrastrarme por las puertas de la calle peatonal mientras Jasper y Edward no paraban de reírse de mí todo el rato**(A/N: lo siento esta era totalmente mi última vez...XD)**

"Vale, nosotras tenemos algunas cosas de chicas que me gustaría hacer con Bella primero, así que vosotros chicos id y haced lo que queráis."Dijo Alice a los chicos. "Nos reuniremos aquí en una hora y media justo".

Los chicos tan solo cabecearon, pero yo tire de la camisa de Edward y lo acerqué a mí. "No puedes dejarme sola con ella" dije con desesperación aparente en mi voz "no sé lo que me hará sin ningún testigo."

El soltó una risa silenciosa y me abrazó. "estoy seguro de que estarás bien". Me dijo.

"Deja de ser la princesa del drama". Dijo Alice, agarrándome de la mano. –"Adiós chicos" dijo por encima de su hombro mientras ambos grupos caminábamos en direcciones opuestas.

Nos paramos fuera de un spa. "Aquí estamos" anunció "primera parada".

"¿Un spa?" pregunté

"Bueno, nosotras vamos a ir mañana a nadar, y cuando nuestros planes cambiaron pedí una cita".

"Alice ¿qué tipo de cita?" pregunté con ligero temor.

"Una cera a la brasileña". Mis ojos se llenaron de miedo. No había ninguna manera de que yo la dejara hacerme eso ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! Yo iba a quedarme allí de pie cogería a Alice y le diría que no había ninguna maldita forma de que me hiciera esa cera.

Así que, una hora y media más tarde no había pelos ningunos en mi cuerpo. Mi plan de coger a Alice y plantarme allí fue un gran fracaso y acabé dolorida mientras ellos me enceraban... ¡Oww!

Los chicos nos estaban esperando donde dijimos que nos reuniríamos.

"Oh Dios mio Bella,¿qué te ha pasado?" preguntó Jasper al ver el dolor de mi rostro.

"Nada" indicó simplemente Alice "ella ha estado haciendo tan solo un poco de deporte"

Nosotros caminamos hacia nuestra primera tienda, donde Alice inmediatamente comenzó a coger cosas de los estantes y pasármelas a mí. Mis brazos se llenaron en menos de sesenta segundos, lo juro por Dios.

"Vamos, Edward ayúdame a buscar material para Bella" gorjeó Alice.

"No, creo que Bella tiene material suficiente" dije refiriéndome a mí en tercera persona.

"Ella tiene razón. Eso es demasiada ropa para que se la pruebe" coincidió Edward, bendito su corazón.

"Vale, hacia los probadores" anunció ella "Edward, tu juzga la ropa, Jasper y yo tenemos que escoger alguna otra cosilla, vamos Jaz" y con eso se fue.

"Tú no tienes por qué ver cómo me pruebo la ropa" le dije, sintiéndome realmente mal porque tuviera que esperar fuera del probador.

"La verdad, no me importa" me contestó. Ahhhh... ¿un hombre que estaría sentando fuera de un probador? ¿Podía ser más perfecto? "Además, es mejor no tener líos con Alice" añadió con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en una silla fuera del probador "estoy listo para que modeles para mí" bromeó.

En ese momento empecé realmente a tener conciencia de tener a Edward como juez y que yo no le pareciese bien, todo lo que pude hacer fue soltar una risita nerviosa mientras hacía mis artimañas en el vestidor.

EPOV

Si tengo que ser honesto, estaba excitado por ser capaz de ver a Bella ponerse diferentes ropas, y el hecho de que Alice los escogiera hacía la experiencia más interesante.

Ella se había probado algunas cosas realmente preciosas, se le veía tan magnífica con todo. Vaqueros, una falda, realmente no importaba. Una de las veces salió con una camiseta de cuello en pico muy baja que era de color azul oscuro. El color me pareció tan bello en contraste con su piel, le pedí que se la comprara, pero ella tan solo se rió de mí y se sonrojó.

"Vale, creo que solo hay una cosa más" me dijo. Admitiré que estaba un poco decepcionado, realmente me gustaba esto... y no solo porque podía ver a Bella, pero nosotros continuamos hablando y bromeando mientras ella se cambiaba.

Fue a probarse la última prenda, pero pasaron un par de minutos y no salía del probador "Bella ¿estás bien?" pregunté un poco desconcertado. Estaba seguro de que nada serio podía haberle pasado en un vestidor, pero se trataba de Bella y ella tenía tendencia a atraer los problemas.

"No pienso salir con esto" contestó a través de la puerta.

"Oh, vamos Bells" usé el nombre con el que solía llamarla en el instituto "¿Tan malo puede ser?"

Ella abrió la puerta de golpe revelando un vestido... y este era la cosa más hot que yo había visto en mi vida.

Bella salió con la ropa pegada a la piel (y realmente parecía como si hubiese sido pintada sobre esta) el vestido era mini y sin tirantes. El vestido (si se le podía llamar así) acababa por encima de la mitad del muslo, solamente cubriendo su privacidad, adhiriéndose a sus curvas impecables perfectamente. Sus pechos fueron exprimidos juntos para dar lugar a una hendidura increíblemente pronunciada.

Mi boca estaba de repente seca y mis ojos como platos ante la vista que tenía frente a mí.

"Esto no es ropa" dijo ella "Esto es otra capa de piel" "parezco cebada" dijo ella tirando y meneando el vestido.

"!Ooo, sí!, ¡te queda bien!" exclamo Alice detrás mía.

"Aterriza, Edward" susurro Jasper en mi oído, giré mi cabeza sin cambiar la expresión de mi rostro.

"Oh, lo sé" me dijo él.

"Alice, yo NO voy a ponerme esto" le dijo Bella "¿Dónde puedo ir con esto puesto?"

"A un club...Bella" indicó Alice como si fuese obvio "pero es sin tirantes, tal vez deberías hacer un salto de prueba" sugirió Alice.

"Vas a querer sentarte para esto" sugirió Jasper. Me senté, todavía mirando a Bella y su carencia de ropa.

"Supongo que debería ver si esto se caerá" le dijo Bella. Y yo estaba totalmente desprevenido para lo que ocurriría después.

Justo delante mía Bella empezó a saltar de arriba abajo haciendo que sus pechos se movieran con ella. ¿Intentaba matarme? Únicamente me quedé mirando fijamente y crucé mis piernas para ocultar la erección bastante evidente.

"Creo que están bien" dijo mirándose las tetas. Tío, eso era quedarse corto...estaban espectaculares. Luego tomó sus manos y empezó a levantarlas y a dejarlas caer y a apretujarlas juntas. Sí, creo que quería matarme. La muchacha prácticamente se magreaba delante mía.

"Creo que están bastante bien" dijo Alice, y luego ella empezó a apretujar los pechos de Bella. "Ellos parecen bastante seguros" añadió. Pensé que debía irme.

"Está pegado a la piel" dijo Bella "aun no sé cómo he conseguido meterme"

"Bueno vamos al probador y te ayudaré a quitártelo" y juntas se metieron en el probador.

Observé a Jasper sentado junto a mí y lo encontré con las piernas cruzadas también.

"Y es por eso que voy de compras" declaró. Tuve que reírme con eso. Después suspire profundamente varias veces y mis problemas se marcharon conseguí volver a pensar racionalmente justo cuando las chicas salían del probador.

"A comprarlo, y luego hacia la siguiente tienda "anunció Alice.

Fuimos a un par de tiendas más antes de decidir ir a tomar algo para almorzar.

"Chicos pedid la comida mientras yo pillo esta mesa" dijo Bella "quiero que seamos capaces de sentarnos todos juntos y con todas las bolsas y dudo que esta mesa este libre por mucho tiempo" Todos asentimos y nos dispusimos a pillar sitio para pedir la comida.

Después de conseguir dos whopers del Burger king me dirigí hacia Bella solo para ver como un tipo se sentaba junto a ella. Al acercarme más pude oír como Bella le golpeaba.

"Pero si te he dicho que tenías un cuerpo estupendo ¿por qué me has golpeado?" le dijo el. ¿estaba él en serio? ¿Estaba intentando levantarme a mi Bella...o sea, Bella?.

"Ni en tus sueños más salvajes" contestó ella. Esta es mi chica.

"Oh vamos, salgamos de aquí y hagamos algo divertido" le dijo el baboso. Decidí que era el momento de que interviniese.

"Hey, cielo ¿quién es tu amigo?" pregunté mientras besaba su mejilla y me senté.

"Se llama Eric" me contestó él y se giró hacia Bella.

"Creo que deberías irte ya" le dije. El simplemente me miró.

"Estoy de acuerdo con mi amigo" dijo Jasper desde detrás de Eric. Yo tan solo me levanté, le guiñé un ojo a Bella y nos alejamos de allí.

"Uuug, ¿qué les pasa a todos estos tíos groseros?" Dijo Bella "gracias por salvarme chicos" dijo con una sonrisa.

Me incliné y susurré, "para mí es un placer", en su oído, pude sentir su temblor.

Nos comimos nuestra comida con una conversación agradable y admitiré que observé a Bella muchísimo. Estaba tan linda cuando arrugaba su nariz siempre que alguien le tomaba el pelo y cuando después se le ponía su famoso sonrosado .Estaba bastante seguro de que me pasé el almuerzo entero con una ridícula sonrisita en mi cara.

"Bueno, ¡más compras!" exclamó Alice, consiguiendo un gemido por parte de la Bella de la cual nos reímos disimuladamente.

Patrullamos un par de tiendas más, aunque no todas eran de ropa. Cuando fuimos a "Bath and Bodyworks" Bella decidió rociarme "Moonlit path" directamente en la cara dejándome envuelto en una masa de vapor, cogí otra muestra de colonia y se la rocié en la espalda.

BPOV

No podía creer que el tomara esas represalias. No había ningún modo de que yo le dejase ganar esa batalla, cogí la loción "cucumber melon" y eché un chorro en mi mano. El estaba allí de pie mirando todo satisfecho cuando me acerque por sus espaldas.

"Edward" dije con mi voz más sexy ( bueno recé porque fuera sexy), el se giró para afrontarme , me puse de puntillas acercándome más a él echándole mi aliento cerca de su boca, "quiero darte algo", el cerró sus ojos y ¡ZAS! Le esparcí la loción en la cara.

Alice, Jasper y yo tuvimos que apoyarnos para no caernos de la risa mientras Edward se quedó allí de pie atontado. Tras organizar sus pensamientos, se limpió la cara se acercó a nosotros y con la mano nos llenó las mejillas de loción a cada uno.

Nos reímos tontamente un rato más, incluyendo a Edward, cuando una rubia guapísima pasó por nuestro lado.

"Hola, soy Tanya ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudaros?" preguntó

" Nop , creo que estamos bien" le contesté aun con la risa tonta. Ella se giro hacia donde estaba Edward y se detuvo supongo que atontada por lo magnífico que él era, no podía culparla.

"Quizás podría ayudarte en algo" dijo acercándose más a él. Vale no me gustó esa...zorra.

"Por ahora solo estamos mirando" contestó el educadamente.

"Bueno, yo podría acompañarte por la tienda, si quieres, y luego tú podrías acompañarme a cenar" dijo ella. ¡oh no! Ella no podía estar haciéndolo. Ese polluelo se estaba lanzando sobre mi Edward...quiero decir, sobre Edward.

No podía dejarle, no sé lo que me llevo a hacerlo pero antes de que él pudiera responder, subí, puse mi mano izquierda en su pecho , apoye mi cabeza en el lado izquierdo de su cuello y con cuidado mordí el lóbulo de su oído.

"En realidad, el me acompañará a mí esta noche" dije aun mordiéndole "¿no es así?" lo miré

"Te acompañaré todas las noches que quieras" me dijo con una sonrisa. Mi respiración se paró y mi corazón se encogió pero vagamente pude ver que Tanya se había ido así que me separé de él.

El simplemente se rió en silencio. "Gracias por salvarme Bella" dijo mientras reía.

"En pago por lo de anoche" le dije ante lo cual los dos empezamos a reírnos.

"Vamos, hay una tienda más por ver antes de irnos" dijo Alice. Yo estaba más que feliz por salir de allí. Al menos así era, antes de ver la tienda a la que íbamos a entrar.

Victoria's Secret.

EPOV.

Yo estaba a punto de hacer mi primera visita al Victoria's Secret y por la forma en que Bella lo estaba mirando, al parecer, para ella también era su primera visita.

"Vamos Bella, yo te ayudaré a encontrar algo, si vosotros chicos veis algo que queráis que nos probemos simplemente pilladlo. Bella ¿cuál es tu tamaño de sujetador?" preguntó Alice.

Bella dio cuatro vueltas antes de susurrar "36b"

"Bueno, Jaz tú conoces la mía" dijo ella con un guiño en su dirección, a mí no me interesaba el tamaño de pecho de mis hermanas, así que lo deje solo con eso. Y luego, Alice y Bella desaparecieron.

"Tío, pareces perdido" soltó Jasper con una risotada.

"¿Qué diablos se supone que debo hacer?, yo no sé encontrar lencería para Bella ¿ella no lo encuentra extraño?" pregunté.

"No te preocupes, tu elige y dáselo a Alice, Bella nunca sabrá lo pervertido que eres realmente" dijo con un guiño. "Ahora, venga, sé un hombre y elige algo de lencería". Tuve que reírme de esto.

Anduve por la tienda siendo molestado por todas las dependientas que me preguntaban si necesitaba ayuda o si me gustaría probarme algo para mí. Intenté ser tan cortés como fuese posible pero me resultaba realmente molesto.

Me encontré por casualidad con algo llamado baby doll, era liso excepto por un par de lugares en los que había un bordado con forma de flores. Era de un precioso color azul claro. No podía hacerme la imagen mental de Bella llevando eso puesto. Parecería tan hermoso el color de su piel en contraste.

"Ooo, bueno Edward" dijo Alice arrebatándomelo de la manos "¿Quieres verla probándoselo?" preguntó. ¿que si quería? Diablos claro que quería, pero yo no podía dejar que Alice supiera esto por no mencionar que las mejillas de Bella se mancharían de rojo el resto del verano si supiera que yo la vería llevar eso puesto. Pero la imagen mental seguía allí. Todo lo que pude hacer fue sacudir la cabeza con un No.

"Tú te lo pierdes" me dijo ella como a lo lejos.

Alice nos encontró un ratito más tarde "Este es el plan" exclamo ella "Edward usa tu tarjeta para pagar la ropa de Bella. Aquí esta su montón, ella se está cambiando y no puede discutir sobre la compra de su ropa si no se hace en el tiempo ella se escapará , Jaz y yo pagaremos lo mío.

Me dirigí a la caja con un montón de ropa interior para Bella, solo con mirar algunas de esas cosas que ella se pondría mi imaginación se tornó indescriptible. Esto me hizo querer saber desesperadamente cuando se pondría alguna de esas cosas.

Bella salió justo cuando la cajera me devolvía las bolsas... sí en plural. Había dos bolsas llenas. Eran muchas las cosas con las que quería verla.

" Zii, tienes bastante" le tomé el pelo.

"Es culpa de Alice, al parecer yo necesitaba un camisón para cada día de la semana" rió. Observe a Alice quien me guiñó un ojo. ¿Bella en camisón?¿mientras ella dormía en mi cama? Alice quería matarme.

"¡Vamos salgamos de aquí!" dijo Bella "no quiero que se me caigan los pies". Simplemente me reí de ella. Cuando nos metimos en el Volvo apenas cabíamos con tanta bolsa. Alice prácticamente compro a Bell un nuevo armario...bastante completo con la ropa interior debería añadir.

Bella se sentó delante de mi Volvo conmigo, mientras Alice y Jasper se metieron en los asientos de atrás. Nosotros intentamos mejor ignorarlos.

Olí el aire "huelo como una tienda de popurrí" dije con una risa. La mezcla de loción y de spray era aplastante.

Bella se rió "tu lo empezaste" dijo riendo tontamente.

"En realidad creo que empezaste tu, amor" a la mierda ¿la llamé así en voz alta?.

Ella me miró radiante, tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que yo había visto jamás. "Supongo que fui yo" me dijo con voz suave aun sonriendo. Tal vez le gustó realmente.

"¡Eh, Bella!, quiero decirte algo" dije "yo te.." pero fui cortado por un gemido ruidoso procedente de la parte de atrás seguido de una patada en el asiento.

Bella se giró "vosotros dos necesitáis una habitación" gritó a Alice y Jasper que pararon para tomar aire.

"Buena idea" dijo Jasper.

"La buena noticia es que ya estamos en casa" dijo Alice mientras yo tomaba el camino de entrada. ¡Caray! Yo debía decir más o menos lo mismo.

Jasper y Alice corrieron a su habitación inmediatamente.

"Que agradables son ayudándonos a desempaquetar" dije

"La mayoría es mío de todos modos" dijo Bella con una risa.

La ayudé a llevar sus cosas al cuarto de huéspedes y me alegré al ver que seguía sin cama.

"Puedes dejar algunas cosas en mi habitación si quieres" le dije.

"Gracias, creo que sería buena idea. Odiaría tener que ponerme otra de tus camisetas". Yo no compartía esta idea, me hubiese encantado verla con una de mis camisetas de nuevo.

"No puedo creer que Alice me hiciera probarme este vestido" dijo con una risa "nunca lo llevaré a ninguna parte".

"No te preocupes, encontraré alguna excusa para hacer que te lo pongas de nuevo" dije con un guiño.

"Te encanta torturarme ¿no es así?" dijo con una risa tonta.

"Créeme cuando lleves este vestido tu me torturaras más a mí que yo a ti" dije mientras volvía a mi habitación y la dejaba escogiendo las ropas que guardaría en mi cuarto.

Solo pensar en ella con ese vestido en el probador mientras hacía el salto de prueba me hizo necesitar una ducha inmediatamente.

**A/N: Gracias a todos los lectores leales. No tenéis ni idea de cuanto me hace esto seguir queriendo escribir esta historia. Sé que todos vosotros me odiáis por no permitir a Edward decir a Bella que la quiere... pero así es mucho más divertido. Me gusta que se piquen un poquito, en plan "puedes mirar pero no tocar". Espero seguir viéndoos por aquí porque pienso orientar la historia para hacer mejor el momento en que ellos conectan... lo que prometo será pronto.**

* * *

Holaaaaaa, este cap definitivamente os ha gustado...jajajajajaaj y no m digais lo contrario jajajajajaaj weno que espero no haber tardado mucho, como hoy salía Breaking Dawn en EEUU, hoy yo os doy la salida d este nuevo cap..xd no es lo mismo pero...

Muchas gracias a todos esos reviews!! sois lo mejor, aunque lo vuelvo a repetir, este fic no lo toy traduciendo yo! aunk creo k empezare dentro d dos caps o asi...jajajaj weno...otra cosa, las N/A son de la autora original, yo cuando ponga algo sera N/T.

Recordaros que existe la seccion Vampires...que hay fics mios, de EiShel Hale, de Koko7180, y de nosotras tres juntas cn Samanta-m que somos las Vamp Girls. Espero que os paseis por alli.

Muchoss besossssssssss! nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!!

Yuliss


	9. Vista previa

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer y a Ashel-13 respectivamente, yo solo la traduzco.**

* * *

**9. Vista previa**

BPOV

Hmmm... Debía de sentarme mejor de lo que pensaba el vestido. Hoy a sido un día muy divertido. Tengo que admitirlo. Quiero decir, sí, hubo compras. Pero también hubo Edward, y me reí much con él. Realmente, no es justo para el resto de chicos del planeta que él sea tan impresionantemente guapo y que tenga un alma tan bella.

Al verlo hoy me di cuenta de lo perfecto que es, lo único que hizo que me enamorara de él como 84 veces más que antes. Por lo que he decidido, que mañana en la playa, le diré cómo me siento. Dejaré fuera mis sentimientos, para él para que me reciba con los brazos abiertos, o los rechace. Pondré mi corazón en bote y él decidirá si lo conserva o lo rompe en un millón de trocitos. Él es lo que quiero. Lo que necesito.

Estos eran mis pensamientos mientras ponía un par de prendas en el cajón de arriba de la cómoda que él había vaciado para mí. Fue hacia su baño y se dió una ducha. Eran las 6:00... ¿quién se da una ducha a esas horas? Es un hombre dulce, pero a veces, hace cosas que no tienen sentido.

"psst." me llamó Alice desde la puerta.

"No más compras." le dije "Tengo suficiente ropa para el resto de mi vida. Oh, he, he decidido que voy a contarle a Edward mis sentimientos mañana en la playa." Le conté emocionada. Ahora que me había decidido, sabía que lo superaría.

"Wow, ¿estás segura?" me preguntó. Sabía que era la única que se preocupaba por mí, pero no debía hacerlo.

"Soy positiva. La playa es el lugar perfecto. ¡Mierda! No hemos mirado ningún bañador." Me di cuenta de que a pesar de haber estado todo el día en el centro comercial, ni siquiera habíamos mirado aquello por lo que habíamos ido alli.

Alice simplemete se rió. "Me ocupé de ellos mientras Edward y tú estabáis en Spencer's."

"¿Qué haría sin ti?" Le pregunté a Alice mientras la abrazaba.

"Probablemente te volverías loca" rió. Le pegué en el brazo.

"Vete de aquí" le dije bromeando.

"Esme estará en casa con la cena en un rato, por lo que baja, ¿vale? Ha dicho que tiene grandes noticias para nosotros."

"Vale. Se lo digo a Edward y bajo."

"Mhn." Dijo alzando las cejas.

"¡Fuera!" Le dije con una sonrisa.

EPOV

Después de mi tan necesitada ducha fría , me di cuenta de que ya no olía a veinte colonias diferentes. Lo que produjo una gran sonrisa en mi cara. Me lo he pasado tan bien hoy con Bella, lo que me hace darme cuenta de lo maravillosa que es. ´¿Cómo puede ser que no me diera cuenta antes?

Pero en un momemto, lo supe, no quiero volver a estar sin ell.a Quiero que ella sea mía. Y se lo diré ...mañana, en la playa. Es el lugar perfecto. Porfin le diré a la mujer de mis sueños que la amo. Estoy muerto de miedo por ello.

* * *

Holaa!! sé que he tardado mucho y este cap es muy corto...pero pensad que tng mas fics... bueno el siguiente capítulo os aseguro que os gustará, jajajaja.

Buenooo muchas gracias a todoss los k dejais reviewss!! os kiero!!

Muchoss besossssssssss! nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!!

Yuliss


	10. Noche estrellada

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer y a Ashel-13 respectivamente, yo solo la traduzco.**

* * *

****

10. Noche estrellada

BPOV

Unos minutos después de que Alice se fuera, Edward salió del cuarto de baño "Gracias por el cajón, pero creo que lo volverás a tener en un par de días, así que no te preocupes, no me voy a instalar" bromeé. Él se rió.

"Nunca he conocido a alguien que se diera duchas a las 6 de la noche. Debe haber algo mal en ti" le dejé saber juguetonamente.

"No podía soportar esas 45 fragancias distintas que llevaba" se rió entre dientes.

"Oh, admítelo, mereció la pena totalmente"

"Lo admito, el olor sólo era un problema menor. Hoy ha sido realmente divertido" dijo y yo sólo asentí con la cabeza.

"Hey, creo que Esme debería estar en casa con la cena ahora, así que deberíamos bajar. Alice me dijo que tenía una gran noticia para nosotros" le dije.

Caminamos hacia la cocina para encontrar a todo el mundo allí, y por supuesto, en la mesa había múltiples platos de comida. Edward y yo cogimos los platos y empezamos a servirnos a nosotros mismos.

Todos estuvimos comiendo y sacando conversación más o menos unos 10 minutos, cuando Esme decidió contarnos algo que le ocuparía todo el verano.

"Niños, vuestro padre y yo tenemos noticias" empezó "ahora, antes que nada, sabed que os queremos mucho, y no estamos haciendo esto para desquitarnos de vosotros. Sólo necesitamos separarnos de _todo_"

Miré por toda la mesa para ver que todo el mundo estaba tan confuso como yo... lo que era confortante y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

"Lo que vuestra madre está intentando decir es, que ella y yo pasaremos las vacaciones este verano en México" dijo Carlisle.

Todo el mundo nos quedamos mirándolos con los ojos como platos.

"¿_Todo_ el verano?" preguntó Emmett.

"Sí, hijo, todo el verano" contestó Carlisle "Confiamos lo suficiente en vosotros en que os mantendréis alejados de los problemas, no es que os hayáis metido en problemas antes. Pero Bella, podrías no mencionar esto a Charlie."

Asentí.

"Oh, eso me recuerda. Alice, tu te haces cargo de amueblar toda la habitación de Bella ¿Si?" Esme le preguntó.

Alice le dio una sonrisa malévola "Oh, creo que podré hacerlo" le dijo a Esme. Todos se rieron mientras yo empezaba a estar nerviosa.

"Tú lo harías mejor que todos vosotros chicos" dijo Esme con una risa.

"Bueno, os queremos" Edward le dijo con una sonrisa "Entendemos que necesitáis un descanso del mundo real. Sólo divertíos en México" dijo con una risa.

Después de cenar, todos buscamos información sobre México y dónde se alojarían. Aparentemente compraron un apartamento cerca del océano. Todas las chicas estuvieron hablando con Esme y Alice le rogaba que le trajera un bonito vestido... típico de Alice. Hicimos esto hasta las nueve y media.

"¡Hora de irse a la cama!" decidió Alice.

"Alice, te das cuenta de que no seremos doce nunca más ¿Verdad?" preguntó Rosalie con una risa.

"Lo sé, sólo necesitamos crear lazos afectivos" explicó Alice.

"Yo estoy porque todos nos vayamos a la cama pronto" dijo Edward **(N/A: me pregunto por qué...xD)**"¡Tendremos fiesta de pijamas esta noche!" gritó Alice "Todas las chicas en mi habitación para empezar a crear lazos. Bella, dúchate antes de venir a mi habitación"

"Eh... gracias Alice. Eres demasiado amable" dije sarcástica.

"Vale, ¿supongo que los chicos se reúnen en mi habitación?" dijo Emmett medio afirmando, medio preguntando.

Todos dejamos el salón, diciendo buenas noches y adiós a Esme y Carlisle... se iban por la mañana muy temprano.

Corrí a la habitación de Edward y me duché rápidamente, sabiendo que a Alice no le gustaba esperar. Me puse un pijama que Alice me obligó a comprar. Era un pantalón corto gris de algodón y un top blanco.

Cuando salí del cuarto de baño, choqué contra el sólido pecho de Edward. Me incorporó y me preguntó si estaba bien.

"Sí, sólo que odiaría hacer esperar a Alice. Quién sabe la clase de tortura que ha planeado" me reí.

"Bueno, ¿Quién te protegerá esta noche?" preguntó.

"Creo que sabré defenderme solita por una noche. Además, como he dicho, nunca fuiste bueno en eso" le dije.

"Ya lo sabes, sólo vete" dijo juguetonamente cuando empujaba mis hombros hacia la puerta.

Me reí "Buenas noches, Edward"

"Buenas noches, Bella"

Corrí hasta la habitación de Alice para encontrar a Rose ya allí "Vale, los primero de todo. Elijamos una peli. Tiene que ser una peli de chicas. Nuestras opciones son 'The notebook' **(N/T: 'La libreta' 'El diario' o algo así...),** 'Mean Girls' **(N/T: Chicas malas)** o 'The princess Bride'**(N/T: La novia princesa o algo así...xD)** ¿Cuál será chicas?"

"La novia princesa" Rose y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Vimos la peli, reímos especialmente fuerte con el cura. Todas nos sentíamos como si teníamos que recitar las frases con él.

Prácticamente gritamos, "Matgimonio. Matgimonio es lo que nos tgae a nosotros estar juntos hoy. Y matgimonio, lo que bendice el compgomiso. Un sueño dentgo de un sueño...así es vuestgo amog**(N/T: Dios, lo que me ha costado traducir eso... no os podéis imaginar lo que he tenido que tardar para descifrar lo que ponía...pff jaja xD)**"

Casi moríamos de las carcajadas.

Al final de la película pusimos música y nos sentamos para hablar de una charla de chicas.

"Rose, ¿Hay algún lugar en la casa en el que tú y Emmett _no_ hayáis tenido sexo?" pregunté después de oír el accidente de la bañera.

"Solamente en la habitación de Edward. Nos mataría" nos confió "Oh. no le digas que lo hicmos en su piano. Nos asesinaría"

Saltamos en risas otra vez.

"¿El piano? Eso es muy a lo Pretty women" me reí.

"Vale Bella. ¿Eres tú una de esas chicas que espera al _matgimonio_?" preguntó, personalizando al cura.

Me reí "No, solamente estoy esperando al hombre perfecto" constaté simplemente "No tengo nada en contra del sexo antes del _matgimonio_" le dije.

"¿tendrías sexo con mi hermano?" preguntó Alice.

"¿Emmett? Por favor no" dije, riendo y sabiendo perfectamente que no era a Emmett al que se estaba refiriendo.

Rose sólo me golpeó "Sabes al que se refiere"

Me sonrojé y miré abajo a la alfombra "¿Tendrías?" Alice preguntó otra vez.

Volví a mirarlas, sonrojándome mucho más "En cada latido de mi corazón" dije honesta.

Empezaron a reírse, y yo tuve que unirme a ellas. Era muy gracioso, y yo estaba bastante orgullosa de mí misma por no haber saltado aún a él.

Charlas así duraron 4 horas hasta que finalmente, nos quedamos dormidas en la dura cama de Alice. No era nada comparado con estar con Edward, pero quería a mis amigas. Ellas siempre me han hecho sentir ligera y libre. Quería sinceramente a cada persona de esta casa.

EPOV

"Buenas noches, Bella" dije y luego se fue hacia el hall. Rápidamente me cambié y me puse el pijama de botones y luego me fui al cuarto de Emmett.

"Vale, ¿Qué se supone que se hace en estas cosas?" preguntó Jasper.

"Alice me dio una lista" dijo Emmett.

"No puede ser verdad" dije, riéndome

"Tío, totalmente verdad. Mira" y por supuesto, Emmett tenía una lista de cosas para hacer en una fiesta pijama en sus manos.

"Y, ¿qué hacemos primero?" Jasper preguntó a Emmett, guardando la lista.

"Creo que veremos una película de tíos. Tengo 'Gladiator', 'Rambo' y 'Predator'. ¿Cuál queréis?" Emmett nos preguntó.

"Yo voto por 'Gladiator'" dije.

"Suena bien" acordó Jasper.

"Pues gladiator entonces" dijo Emmett. Poniendo el Cd en el DVD.

Vimos la peli entera, y para el final, estoy muy seguro que vi a Emmett llorar. Cuando terminó, decidimos tener nuestro propio Gladiator utilizando los bates de beisbol de Emmett. Después de muchas luchas, yo fui declarado el ganador.

"¡Soy Máximo!" grité, poniéndome de pie en la cama de Emmett "Y vosotros deberíais hacer una reverencia..." justo después fui tirado al suelo por Emmett. Nos reímos hasta que no dolía la cara.

"Vale, aparentemente 'charla de chicos' es lo siguiente. Lo que sea que eso sea" dijo Emmett.

"Creo que deberíamos hablar de algo" dijo Jasper.

"Wow, esa es una brillante conclusión" me burlé de Jasper, lanzándole una almohada a la cabeza.

"Vale, por eso, Edward, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Bella?" Jasper preguntó mientras lo miraba.

"Se lo diré mañana" les dije.

"¿En serio?" Emmett preguntó con una expresión preocupada.

"Sí. Ella merece saberlo, así que se lo voy a decir"

"Saldrá bien. Por lo que dice Alice, estoy seguro de que ella siente lo mismo" me dijo Jasper.

Mis ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa se formó a través de mi cara "¿Ella habla sobre mí? ¿Qué dijo?" no pude evitar preguntar. Tenía que saber.

"Tío, esto se supone que es una 'charla de chicos', no una 'charla de chicas' y ahora, tú suenas como una niña de 13 años" bromeó Emmett.

Jasper se rió "De la forma en que Alice habla, parece que le gustabas desde el instituto. Dijo que te lo va a decir pronto."

"deberías decírselo tú antes. Ya sabes, sorpréndela. De esa manera, puedes darle 'Edward y romanticismo'" sugirió Emmett.

"Sólo tengo que asegurarme que ella no lo haga en la playa" les dije "Ya sé lo que voy a hacer"

"Bien, ya que tienes un plan. Vamos, durmamos algo, Máximo" rió Jasper.

Cada uno se acomodó en algún lugar de la habitación. Los tíos no duermen en la misma cama. Y me quedé dormido pensando en lo que le diré a Bella mañana por la noche.

BPOV

Fui despertada por mi malvada amiga al siguiente día.

"¡Alice, tú vete a la mierda!" grité, golpeándola con la almohada en la cabeza.

"No es mi culpa que no tengas buenos despertares" dijo cuando me sacó la lengua. "Vamos, nos vamos a la playa pronto" dijo cuando me ayudaba a levantarme "ahora, en el cuarto de baño están los trajes que te he elegido. Entra y pruébatelos y elige tu favorito. Te elegiré un conjunto para el que quieras"

Hice lo que me dijo y me fui al cuarto de baño. Por supuesto, en el poyete había 3 trajes de baño esperándome.

El primero era de un rosa cálido. Lo deseché y pasé a la opción dos. Este era blanco de dos piezas con puntos plateados y una flor plateada en la copa derecha y en la cadera izquierda. Estaría bonita en ese pero aún así pasé a la tercera opción. Ese era mi favorito. Era de un azul oscuro que contrastaba con mi pálida piel. Había un diamante incrustado en un círculo entre los dos pechos que hacía parecer bastante elegante… si un traje de baño puede ser elegante.

Con mi elección seleccionada, volví al cuarto de Alice.

"me figuré que elegirías ese" dijo con una sonrisa "Aquí. Ponte esto" me dio un vestido blanco para el sol. Taparía todo el traje perfectamente. Y era largo. Por debajo de las rodillas, como me gustaba. Alice me dio unas sandalias blancas. Menos mal que no eran chanclas… eso terminaría mal.

Bajé las escaleras con Alice, aparentemente Rose aún se estaba cambiando, así que fuimos las primeras. Edward y Jasper se unieron a nosotras, seguidos por Rose y Emmett.

"Cojamos mi jeep otra vez" sugirió Emmett, y todo el mundo pareció estar de acuerdo.

Edward una vez más tuvo que ayudarme a entrar al jeep y después se sentó él. Era un camino corto hacia LaPush. Solamente quince minutos, pero la playa estaba llena. Bueno, era domingo. Cogimos nuestras toallas, la nevera con el agua y un balón de fútbol del maletero y bajamos.

EPOV

Llegamos a la muy llena playa y encontré un hueco en la arena en el que no había mucha gente. Para ser honestos, detrás de lo que es, este pensamiento es egoísta y equivocado. La verdad sea dicha, si Bella va a estar en bikini, no quería a ningún tío mirándola. Aunque, sabía que eso era lo que yo estaría haciendo.

Nos tumbamos en las toallas y colocamos la nevera al lado. Todos los chicos nos quitamos las camisetas y las chicas se quitaron lo que sea que les cubriera. Cuando Bella se quitó el vestido veraniego blanco que estaba llevando, estaba impresionado.

Tenía un bikini de un azul profundo… mi color preferido en ella. Había un diamante incrustado en un círculo entre sus pechos que no hizo otra cosa que atraer a mis ojos directamente a su pecho. El bikini le quedaba perfectamente. Y cuando se giró para doblarlo y colocarlo en la toalla, era fácil ver perfectamente como de suave era cada centímetro de su piel. Se dio la vuelta, dejándome ver descaradamente una fenomenal vista trasera.

"Voy a nadar" anuncié. Sin esperar a que alguien me respondiera, corrí al agua y me lancé. Necesitaba aclarar mi mente de la intoxica presencia de Bella.

Todos menos Rose y Emmett se unieron a mí. Rose dijo que ella quería broncearse, pero cuando los miré estaban besándose en la toalla. Lo que yo daría por hacer eso con Bella.

¡SPLASH!

Estaba totalmente perdido en mis pensamientos cuando algo impactó en mi cara. Me giré y encontré a Bella mirando arriba de manera inocente y silbando.

Comencé a seguirla, haciendo mover mi cuerpo como si de un león está acechando a su presa. Tenía una malvada sonrisa en mi cara cuando me estaba acercando a ella.

"Edward" dijo agotada "¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó cuando se dio la vuelta "Edward, aléjate de mí, lo digo en serio" empezó a reírse "Para, Edward me estás asustando" paré y sólo me mantuve caminando hacia ella, como si me estuviera retirando.

Tan pronto como corrió hacia la orilla, me abalancé, cogiéndola en brazos y luego la lancé al agua.

Ella subió jadeando en busca de aire mientras yo estaba riendo incontrolablemente. Luego, sin ninguna noticia, se lanzó hacia mí, haciéndome caer al agua… Y me gustó mucho. Era muy excitante ver como ella tomaba el control, y me tiró completamente.

Rose y Emmett pronto se unieron a nosotros y Jasper tenía la idea de hacer una batalla de gallos. Para empezar serían Alice y Jasper contra Rose y Emmett. Rosalie nunca había jugado antes, así que ella no sabía qué hacer. Pero Emmett le ganaba a Jasper en peso. Fue una batalla muy cercana, pero Alice cayó un segundo antes que Rosalie. Así que Bella y yo nos enfrentaríamos a Emmett y Rose.

"¿Preparada?" pregunté después de que se subiera a mis hombros. Ella asintió y la lucha comenzó. Mi cabeza entre sus piernas fue la cosa más impresionante. Ya tenía una erección completa y sólo llevábamos de lucha unos 30 segundos. Si alguien no caía pronto, estaba seguro de que no pasaría de las sensaciones que ella me estaba haciendo sentir.

Afortunadamente, con un final empujón, Rose cayó al agua, dejándonos a nosotros la victoria. Bella alzó su puño en señal de esta y yo le sonreí entre sus piernas.

"Vale, ¿Cómo me bajo?" preguntó

"Sólo cáete al agua" le dije.

"Ni de coña. No he luchado para ganar si también me caigo al agua de todos modos" me devolvió.

"Bien, pues bájate por mi espalda entonces" le dije. Mala idea. Cuando ella se escurrió hacia abajo pude sentir sus pechos presionar mi espalda y escurrirse con el resto del cuerpo. Pareció durar toda una eternidad para que finalmente bajara. Luego se fue a hablar con Rose, Alice y Emmett, dejándome aquí de pie, aún pensando sobre la forma en que el cuerpo de Bella se sentía contra el mío.

"Tu primera lucha de gallos. Créeme tío, sé exactamente cómo te sientes" Jasper dijo "Y ¿Cómo de excitado estás ahora mismo?"

"Como una piedra" eso era todo lo que pude responder. Aún estaba reviviendo el momento el cual no ayudaba a mi ahora palpitada erección.

"Vale, voy a intentar ayudarte, pero sólo por esta primera vez" me dijo. Y luego se fue. Sólo cerré los ojos e intenté nadar por un rato, pero no se bajaba, y ni de coña me masturbaría aquí, con gente alrededor.

"hey allí. Mi nombre es Lauren" una chica dijo cuando caminaba cada vez más y más cerca de mí. Sabía cómo eran esas chicas. Era el tipo de chica que pensaba que era bonita pero en realidad no lo es y tenía una actitud arrogante. Estaba llevando un bikini el cual me enseñaba más de lo que alguien quisiera ver.

"Hola" dije "¿te has perdido?" le pregunté, confuso de por qué ella estaba aquí, hablándome.

"No. Sólo pensé que podría conocerte un poco" dijo, yo _creo _que intentando sonar seductora, pero con su voz nasal, no lo hizo muy bien "Y quizás tú podrías conocer algunas partes de mí mejor" dijo, alcanzando detrás de cuello para desabrochar su bikini.

No podía ver esto, me giré, cuando escuché a alguien gritar mi nombre. Era Jasper llamándome… Gracias a Dios.

"Lo siento, debo irme, mi pareja me está esperando" dije asintiendo a Jasper. Su cara pareció quedarse en shock completamente cuando me acerqué a él.

"¿Cómo está el pequeño problema?" preguntó.

Me di cuenta de que esa chica fue toda la idea de Jasper para quitarme de la cabeza a Bella y llevarla a algo más asqueroso. Y esta chica Lauren era ciertamente asquerosa.

"Tío, eres un salva-vidas" le dije.

"Lo sé" contestó y volvimos a la playa donde todo el mundo también había ido.

"hey, juguemos al fútbol" Sugirió Emmett.

Las chicas acordaron estar fuera de ese particular juego. Rose no quería romperse una uña, Alice dejó claro que en la única cosa que ella era buena era en las compras y Bella dijo que no estaba dispuesta a poner la vida de alguien en peligro.

Así que los chicos estuvieron tirándose el balón un rato, lo cual finalmente acabó en un juego de pasar y recibir. Terminé siendo el ganador con 12 agarres del balón y sólo una intercepción por Emmett.

Fuimos a la nevera para coger algo para picar. Eran ya las cinco y no habíamos comido nada por el hecho de que nos los estábamos pasando bien. Comimos unos cuantos sándwiches y bebimos agua.

BPOV

Los sándwiches estaban buenos ya que estuvieron en la nevera unas horas. El día era muy caluroso así que planeamos que nos quedaríamos en la playa hasta que cayera la noche.

Una vez que terminamos de comer, nos quedamos sentados en la toalla, donde empezamos a hacer comentarios de ligue. Sólo volvimos diciéndonos algunas frases ligonas y reíamos.

"¿Sientes esa camiseta? ¿Quieres que yo la sea?" dijo Emmett.

"Bonitos zapatos. ¿Quieres follar?" contestó Rose.

"Touché" Emmett le contestó.

Miré a Edward "¿Tienes tiempo?" y luego antes de que respondiera, seguí hablando "¿Tienes la energía?" con una ceja alzada y una tímida sonrisa en mi cara. Todo el mundo empezó a reír y Edward y yo también.

"¿Has lavado tus panties con Windex? Porque realmente puedo verme en ellos" Jasper le dijo a Alice.

**(N/T: sí lo sé, algunas cosas parecen burradas, pero es que el humor inglés… es un poco malo…xD)**

Y Alice respondió "¿Sabes guiñar y cazar como un tigre?"

"no" dijo jasper. Y luego Alice le guiñó. Todos rodamos por la arena riendo.

"Vale, vamos Edward, tú eres el único que no ha dicho nada todavía" Dijo Rose.

"Vale, ¿Chicos estáis preparados?" preguntó. Todos asentimos. Me miró a mí, cogió mi mano y empezó.

"Vale, yo vengo aquí para pedirte un baile, pero estoy un poco preocupado. Quiero decir, podríamos bailar realmente bien, terminar con unas bebidas, y la siguiente cosa que me darás será tu número porque yo soy demasiado tímido para pedírtelo, finalmente te llamé y quedamos para ir a ver una peli, ir a cenar, y relajarnos, salimos unas cuantas veces más, conocimos a los amigos de cada uno, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, y luego pasamos a esa tensión sexual que se desarrollaría a una intensa vida sexual increíble, decidimos que nuestra relación es sólida y estable, así que nos mudamos por un tiempo juntos, luego unos cuantos meses después nos casamos, tú consigues un acenso, y yo consigo un ascenso, así que nos compramos una casa grande. De verdad que tu quieres hijos, pero yo quiero libertad, pero tuvimos un niño de todas formas, yo estaba resentido, la chispa se apagó y para reavivarla, tuvimos dos hijos más, pero ahora trabajo demasiado para poder pagar las facturas, no tengo tiempo para ti, te estresas y realmente paras de cuidarte, para pasar por alto nuestra baja relación sexual me voy a un puticlub, lo averiguas porque soy un mentiroso malísimo, me echas de casa y tenemos que explicarle a los niños por qué papa y mama se han enfadado. Esto es muy triste, piensa sobre los niños. Por el amor de Dios, si tú bailas conmigo y lo hacemos bien, no lo llevemos al sexo porque ambos sabemos adónde llevará."

Todos los miramos a él un momento y luego caímos al suelo a carcajadas.

"Es…es….t-tan…Edward" Emmett finalmente dijo entre risas que nos hizo reír a todos los demás más que antes porque en cierto modo, era verdad. Era tan largo, pensado y perfecto para Edward.

Continuamos un rato más hablando en conversaciones separadas. Nos pusimos la ropa una vez que los bañadores de hubieron secado, decidiendo que ya nos habíamos bañado lo suficiente. El crepúsculo vino y miré al agua para ver las estrellas reflejadas. Era precioso.

"¿quieres dar un paseo?" Edward me preguntó. Asentí y me ayudó a levantarme.

EPOV

La playa se había vaciado excepto por nosotros cuando le pregunté a Bella si quería pasear conmigo. Caminamos a lo largo de la orilla, donde el agua bañaba nuestros pies. La llevé lejos de los otros y luego volvimos a la arena seca.

Cuando nos paramos, me di cuenta de que ella estaba mirando el océano y las estrellas.

"Las estrellas son muy bonitas" dijo casi en un susurro.

"No son nada comparado" dije mirándola. Ella verdaderamente era la más hermosa vista que haya visto jamás. Ella parecía un ángel con su vestido blanco y la luna reflejándose en ella.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó.

Cogí su mano y me senté, urgiéndole a que hiciera lo mismo, lo cual hizo. Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, la única cosa que existía en mi mundo era Bella.

"¿Te gustan las estrellas?" le pregunté.

"Sí" respondió "me encantan. Me hacen sentir pequeña y como que todo es posible"

"exactamente" le dije. Ya estaba, iba a hacerlo realmente. "Yo me siento como si lo imposible es de repente posible. Como que tú y yo somos posibles" Me pausé para pensar en cómo podría seguir. "es… como si yo miro a las estrellas todas las noches y siempre veo una estrella, y al principio esa se mezcla más que las demás y no me dice nada. Pero un día, por razones que desconozco, la estrella empieza a brillar más que ninguna otra en el cielo, incluso más que la luna. Y luego, de repente las otras estrellas son invisibles para mí."

"Bueno, eso no suena bien" dijo escépticamente.

"Qué va, es maravilloso" cogí ambas manos de ella con las mías "Si yo quisiera, podría volver a ver todo el cielo otra vez, pero es que esa es la cosa… que no quiero. Esa única estrella es la única que yo necesito ver, y si esa estrella desapareciera, si las demás volvieran a brillar, no volvería a mirar al cielo. Sin esa estrella, el cielo no es interesante para mí. Bella, _tú_ eres esa estrella. En los tres días pasados me he enamorado locamente de ti. Fui tan idiota en no haberme dado cuenta antes…por agruparte con las otras estrellas que jamás podrían compararse contigo. Pero ahora que lo sé, que me he _dado cuenta_, no hay otra oportunidad para decirte cómo me siento realmente. Para decirte que te amo"

No había nada más que silencio, pero cuando miré a sus grandes ojos marrones, pude ver que estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"me has ganado" fue todo lo que dijo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" le pregunté, confuso.

"Iba a decirte exactamente la misma cosa" dijo con una sonrisa "Bueno, no _exactamente_ lo mismo. Dudo que pudiera haber dicho alguna palabra tan bonita como tú lo hiciste, pero te lo iba a decir hoy" dijo cuando una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

"¿Decirme qué?" no era realmente una pregunta. Sabía lo que ella quería decir, pero yo quería oírlo... _necesitaba_ oírlo.

"Edward, yo te amo también" dijo, mirando por debajo de sus pestañas "Siempre te amé"

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Cogí la parte de atrás de su cabeza y puse sus labios en los míos. No empezó suavemente, como si ya supiera como debería ser. Estaba tan enamorado de esta mujer para jugar a besarla dulcemente. Yo quería que ella sintiera mi pasión. Así que la besé minuciosamente.

Recorrí con mi lengua su labio inferior y ella al instante permitió el acceso. Nuestras lenguas bailaron juntas antes de que la mía explorara su boca. Su sabor era la mejor cosa que mi paladar haya probado.

Con mi brazo libre, rodeé su cintura y sus manos al instante fueron a mi pelo, masajeándo mi cuero cabelludo. Separé nuestros labios para que así pudiéramos repsirar, pero mis labios fueron a su cuello mientras la tumbaba en la arena y yo me situaba encima de ella. Puse el suficiente peso en ella de manera que ella podía sentir cada marca de mi cuerpo y yo cada curva que ella poseía.

Besé el hueco de su cuello y ella gimió cuando dejé que mi lengua lo lamiera antes de empezar a chupar su cuello. Volví a sus labios, por no poder estar alejados de ellos por mucho tiempo. Sus manos que estaban en mi pelo, empezaron a levantar mi camiseta por la espalda. Su tacto en mi piel era tan impresionante que no pude evitar soltar un leve gemido.

Mi mano derecha empezó a recorrerla, ligeramente rozando el lado de su seno izquierdo. Cuando estaba en mi camino de vuelta, algo me golpeó en la espalda. Alcé la mirada para ver a nuestros amigos de pie a 100 metros mirándonos. Y luego me di cuenta de que Emmett había lanzado el balón de fútbol hacia mí.

"Nos vamos, así que chicos llegad a casa y haced eso en vuestra habitación" dijo Alice, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Miré abajo a Bella, la cual estaba increíblemente sexy con sus labios hinchados. Y no pude evitarlo, la deboré otra vez y pude sentir su sonrisa bajo el beso.

"¡Vamos chicos!" Jasper nos gritó "Hacedlo luego"

Me separé de Bella y la ayudé a levantarse.

"No os preocupéis" ella les gritó "Lo haremos"

Agarré su mano y entrelacñe sus dedos con los míos cuando estábamos andando.

Aunque el camino eran sólo quince minutos conduciendo, tuvimos un día muy activo. Y Bella, junto con todas las chicas, se quedaron dormidas en el camino de regreso. Así que cuando el jeep se paró, levanté a Bella y la llevé a mi habitación. Quité las sábanas y la puse en la cama, y luego procedí a arroparla.

Me quité la camiseta y mi traje de baño y me puse el pijama sin importarme no ponerme ropa interior. Me metí en el lado izquierdo de la cama, y suspiré contento. Bella se removió, y luego se giró para ponerse de cara a mí. Me abrazó y yo felizmente la sostuve contra mí con una sonrisa en la cara.

Hoy había sido mejor de lo que yo hubiera soñado. La forma en que ella me besó había sido impresionante, pero esto solo sería el principio. Amaba a Bella. Si ella viviera para toda la eternidad, ella sería a la única al que hubiera amado, y le quería dar todo. Todo lo que tengo, y quería que ella lo tuviera... lo que me incluye a mí.

Quería poder hacer con ella todo lo que había fanstaseado en esots tres días. Ya habñia tenido mi paseo por la playa, había otro par de miles de cosas que quería experimentar con ella ahora... y que tomaría una semana.

"Edward" ella suspiró en un sueño "Te amo"

Le sonreí y la besé en el pelo "Yo también te amo, mi Bella" Sí, por una vez pude decirlo y que sea verdad... _mi_ Bella... Ella era mía y nunca la dejaría ir.

* * *

Hola de nuevo!! lo sé, me queréis matar por haber tardado tanto, os doy permiso, pero antes de matarme tengo que dar mis razones:

1. Este fin de semana no estuve en mi casa, no tenía ordenador, por lo que me era imposible.

2. Como ya sabéis, ese fic no es mío, sino de unas amigas, pero la amiga que le tocaba este cap, no me lo ha mandado, y parece que hasta me evita con tal de que no le pida el cap, así que lo he tenido que traducir YO, como veréis es un poco largo...y weno aquí está.

Así que espero que me perdoneis la vida, ya a partir de ahora traducire yo todo el fic, creo que iremos más rapido jajajaja, buenoo espero que os haya gustado este tan laaaargo capitulo en compensación con el pasado que era minúsculo jajajajaaj

buenooo dejen reviewss y gracias a todos los que lo dejais!! sois los mejores!! os prometo que los caps de ahora son mucho más...hot jajajajaja os podéis imaginar...xdxd

Buenoo besitosssss a todossssssss

Yuliss

Go!


	11. ¡Bomba va!

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer y a Ashel-13 respectivamente, yo solo la traduzco.**

* * *

**11. ¡Bomba va!**

_N/T: Antes de que leyerais el capítulo quería decir que en inglés 'talk dirty to me' es como decir 'dime obscenidades' pero como me parece que así pierde toda la gracia la frase, me pareció mejor poner 'háblame sucio' para que la frase siguiese teniendo lo gracioso. Digo esto para que (los que no lo supieran) supieseis que cuando dicen la expresión 'hablar sucio' se refiere a eso._

BPOV

Me desperté aún con mi vestido y mi bikini, y siendo capaz de notar los pequeños granos de arena por toda la cama. Pero más importante, me desperté otra vez siendo abrazada por toda evidencia de perfección que pueda existir. Edward estaba durmiendo sobre su espalda con sus brazos todavía envolviéndome suavemente, y mi brazo izquierdo yaciendo sobre su torso desnudo. Su expresión era tan pacífica cuando dormía, solo con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara.

Recordé los sucesos de la noche. Sinceramente, no podía creer que eso me había pasado a mí. Era la clase de cosas que solo pasaban en viejas películas o novelas de romance, pero nunca en la vida real. Sus palabras la pasada noche eran la cosa más perfecta que jamás había oído. Nada que un director de cine o un poeta pudieran escribir, sonaría más bonito, más precioso que las palabras que él me dijo la última noche. Tal vez era un poco imparcial porque me había pasado a mí, pero verdaderamente creía eso con mi corazón y con mi alma.

Estaba perfectamente contenta simplemente estando en sus brazos. Miré arriba una vez más para ver su impresionante cara y suspiré. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan afortunada?

Mientras dormía, tomé mi mano izquierda y empecé a trazar suavemente los músculos de su cuerpo con mis dedos. Dibujé sus tensos pectorales, que eran muy sólidos, esto casi me hizo sonrojar, hacia abajo a sus duros abdominales. Bajé mas, pensando en poner mi dedo pulgar entre el elástico de su pantalón de pijama y sus boxers. Pero una vez que mi pulgar estaba bajo el elástico, no noté nada más que carne. Carne suave y marmórea. Le pasé rozando de su cadera derecha a la izquierda, y luego volví a empezar. Pero antes de que pasase de su ombligo, me agarró la mano.

Miré arriba para ver sus ojos todavía cerrados, pero su frente ligeramente arrugada.

"No tienes idea de lo que eso me está haciendo." Susurró y entonces abrió los ojos para mirarme.

"Créeme, el sentimiento es mutuo." Le dije

"Lo dudo mucho." Dijo

Sonreí. "Bueno, buenos días." Le dije.

Se inclinó y me dio un casto beso. "Ahora sí." replicó, lo que hizo que mi sonrisa se ensanchara.

"¿Sabes lo que la malvada duendecilla ha planeado para hoy?" pregunté, realmente no queriendo moverme.

"Creo que quiere que estemos en la cama como ahora todo el día." Dijo riéndose entre dientes.

"Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Eso es lo que crees?" le provoqué.

"Vale, lo admito, eso es mas lo que a mi me gustaría hacer" se rió por lo bajo.

Me moví para acabar tumbada encima de él. "¿Sabes qué? Creo que estoy de acuerdo con el plan." le dije

"Vale..." Beso "eso es..." Beso "bueno. Porque eso te implica a ti estando justo aquí."

"Si debo hacerlo." Suspiré, fingiendo irritación. Pude sentir su cuerpo sacudirse bajo de mi en una silenciosa risa.

"Edward, ¿Vas a ir sin ropa interior?" Pregunté.

"¿es tan obvio?" bromeó

Me reí. "A veces la ropa interior no es necesaria." me informó

"Oh, ¿en serio? Tengo que probarlo alguna vez."

"Asegúrate de decírmelo cuando lo hagas." Dijo a la vez que se acercó a mi cara y capturaba mis labios.

Empezó siendo suave, incluso dulce. Pero su irresistible fragancia era demasiado intoxicante, tanto como su sabor, y no podía tener suficiente. Relamí su labio superior y él dejó a mi lengua entrar a su caverna para pasear y saborear cada centímetro. Mis manos fueron directamente a su pelo y él se movió y empezó a frotar arriba y abajo mi espalda.

Él nos giró para estar encima de mí presionando su cuerpo sobre el mío. Apartó sus labios de los míos por la necesidad de aire, pero nunca dejó mi piel. Viajaron a lo largo de la línea de mi mandíbula hasta mi oreja, haciendo que un pequeño gemido escapase de mis labios.

"¿Te gusta?" susurró contra el lóbulo de mi oreja empezando a mordisquearlo. Yo solo apreté el abrazo y lo acerqué más hacia mí. Su mano derecha bajó a mi rodilla izquierda, donde mi vestido terminaba. Se deslizó debajo del material e hizo contacto con mi muslo. Él cubrió mi gemido con su boca, poniendo instantáneamente su lengua en mi boca, y su mano empezó a subir lentamente por mi muslo a mi parte inferior del bikini. Pasó su dedo debajo del elástico en la parte de arriba, justo como yo le había hecho a él, y empezó moviéndolo de mi cadera izquierda a la derecha, y luego volviendo a empezar.

Apartó la cabeza, pero mis ojos no se abrieron, estaba disfrutando su contacto demasiado. Movió sus labios a mi cuello y habló contra él, "¿Ves como de impresionante se siente?" susurró. La manera en que dijo 'impresionante' hizo que me mojara instantáneamente y empecé a respirar más agitadamente que antes.

"Oh, dios, Edward." fue todo lo que pude decir.

Pude sentir su sonrisa contra mi cuello. "Y esto es solo con un dedo. Aunque supongo que hay otras cosas que te puedo hacer con mis dedos." dijo y entonces lamió el hueco de mi cuello. Moví mis manos a su espalda y le clavé mis uñas, no lo suficientemente fuerte para dolerle, pero tenía que tenerlo mas apretado contra mi.

Su mano derecha se movió abajo adentro de mi muslo izquierdo y jugó con el material de mi bikini, rozando mi ingle con su mano, pero no pasando más allá de la tela.

"No te tenía por el tipo de las que se depilan. Pero estoy plácidamente complacido." dijo, trayendo sus labios de vuelta a los míos para un lento, dulce beso. Por una vez, me encantó que Alice me hiciera pasar por ese sufrimiento...valió la pena. Podía sentir su erección contra mi estómago y eso estaba poniéndome insoportablemente caliente. No podría soportarlo mucho más.

Justo cuando levantó la tela del bikini...

"¡Hey chicos! ¡Whoa! Volveré luego." Emmett dijo, entrando a trompicones por la puerta. "Maldición, vosotros dos trabajáis rápido."

"¡Emmett, entras en esta habitación otra vez sin tocar a la puerta y te castro!" le grité. Maldiciéndole por la interrupción

Él empezó a reírse histéricamente contra el marco de la puerta. Por supuesto, con su risa explosiva haciendo eco por toda la casa, todos tenían que ver que estaba pasando.

Gemí de irritación. "realmente necesitas tener un pestillo en tu puerta." le dije a Edward

"Por ahora no creo haber notado público." dijo, con una mirada de pura lujuria en sus ojos, y entonces devoró mis labios otra vez, girándonos otra vez.

"Iros a una habitación, tíos." Dijo Emmett. "Oh, espera," se rió, dándose cuenta de la idiotez de su afirmación.

No podía hacerlo. Me levanté, lejos de Edward, los dos seguíamos enteramente excitados. "Me voy a la ducha." Dije, alejándome de ellos. Caminé hacia el cajón que Edward me dejó usar, y cogí algunas prendas. "Dais asco, tíos." Dije, caminando a través de la pequeña audiencia. Todos explotaron en carcajadas cuando entré al baño y cerré la puerta.

Mi excitación empezaba a ser dolorosa. Me desvestí deprisa y salté a una ducha caliente. No podía soportarlo más, necesitaba acabarlo. Alargué mi mano abajo, deslizando un dedo dentro de mí y empezando a bombear, mientras masajeaba mis pechos con la otra mano, fingiendo que era Edward quien me tocaba. Añadí otro dedo y gemí el nombre de Edward a la vez que aceleraba los movimientos, y frotaba mi clítoris con mi pulgar. Después de que un tercer dedo fuese añadido, grité y finalmente acabé.

Después de un momento de respiración agitada, e intentando olvidar lo que acababa de pasar en la habitación para no volver a excitarme, me tomé mi tiempo para ducharme. Mi pelo estaba lleno de arena, y estaba segura que incluso después de lavarlo, aún quedaba un poco ahí.

Me vestí y salí a la habitación, sin preocuparme de secarme el pelo y dejando mi ropa interior fuera, como Edward había echo esta mañana. Vi a Edward totalmente vestido, sentado en el sofá, esperándome.

Vino hacia mí y acarició mi pelo mojado. "¿Cómo fue tu ducha?" preguntó.

Mi cara empezó a arder, y respondí tímidamente, "Bien."

Se inclinó y me besó debajo de la oreja. "Sonaba mejor que bien" susurró. Casi pude escuchar su sonrisa en su voz.

"Deberíamos ir a comer." Dije, actuando como si no le hubiera oído, aunque la lujuria en su voz era imposible no oírla.

Me cogió la mano, entrelazó nuestros dedos y bajamos para unirnos a los otros en el desayuno. Nos sentamos y llenamos nuestros platos con los fantásticos crepés de Jasper.

"Entonces, lo vuestro es oficial ahora, ¿verdad?" preguntó Jasper.

No tuve más remedio que sonreír ampliamente. "Sí." Edward respondió con una sonrisa tan grande como la mía.

"Era cuestión de tiempo." Dijo Emmett.

"Honestamente yo no se por qué tardasteis tanto." Agregó Alice. "¿No os dais cuenta de que realmente empecé a pensar que me vería obligada a conseguir muebles para la habitación de invitados? No es que me importase comprar, pero seriamente, tuve que rogar a Esme para retrasar que acabase la habitación."

"¿Lo hicisteis a propósito?" Pregunté, horrorizada.

Alice miró a Rose y sonrió. "Por supuesto. Estaba esperando que estuvieseis juntos desde el instituto." Confesó Alice. "Bella, ¿honestamente piensas que no tenía ni idea de que estabas enamorada de mi hermano todos estos años?"

"Qué clase de amigas seríamos si no captásemos cosas como estas." Añadió Rose.

"¿Las dos lo sabíais, todo el tiempo?" Pregunté, sintiendo que me sonrojaba a un peligroso tono de rojo.

"Um, en realidad, los cuatro lo sabíamos." Admitió Emmett. "Eddie era el único sin la menor idea." rió

"¿Por qué nunca nadie me lo dijo?" Preguntó Edward.

"Porque tenías que entenderlo por ti mismo." Respondió Rose.

Estaba petrificada. Todos estos años pensaba que lo había ocultado bien, cuando la única persona que no sabía lo que sentía era Edward Cullen. De locos.

"Tíos, vosotros tenéis que apoyarme con el plan" Dijo Alice. "Es bueno que Esme ya quisiera pintar la habitación de invitados." rió. "Le aseguré que probablemente nunca llegaría a ser tu habitación, Bella."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunté.

"Bueno, que vas a compartir habitación conmigo, amor" Dijo Edward. "A menos que no quieras." Pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos y me pregunté que cómo podía dudarlo.

"Me encantaría compartir tu habitación." Le dije. Me incliné a su oído para que solo él pudiera oírme. "Y creo que es muy sexy cuando me llamas 'amor'."

"Definitivamente me guardaré eso en mente." respondió con una sonrisa y besó mi mano.

"Vale, vosotros podéis ir a instalar a Bella." Dijo Alice, como si estuviera dándonos permiso. "Pero después de eso, que queréis hacer, chicos?"

"Va a ser otro día muy caluroso." Dijo Rose.

"¡VAMOS A NADAR!" Exclamó Emmett.

"Tío, fuimos a la playa ayer." Le dijo Jasper.

"Seh, la arena aún no ha terminado de irse de mi pelo." Agregué.

"Quiero decir, ¡vamos a la piscina!" Aclaró Emmett.

"Por mi vale." Chilló Alice.

"Por mi también." Agregó Rose.

"A la piscina, pues." Dije.

"Ooo, y esta noche, deberíamos usar todos el jacuzzi. No he estado ahí desde que mamá y papá la compraron." Sugirió Alice.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo así que nuestros planes para el día estaban listos. Pero primero, Edward y yo necesitamos hacer unos arreglos.

Vació dos cajones y medio de su armario para mí. Le dije que no tenía mucha ropa, pero él me aseguró que, al final del verano, Alice me habría llenado el armario. Probablemente tenía razón. Mientras ordenaba mi ropa, él deshizo la cama y tiró las sábanas y el edredón a lavar para quitar toda la arena que habíamos llevado a la cama, y entonces puso sábanas nuevas.

Una hora después, todos quedamos al pie de las escaleras una vez más.

"Muy bien, al Jeep." Anunció Emmett.

"En realidad, me gustaría llevar a Bella yo." Dijo Edward. "No te importa, ¿no?" me preguntó.

Le regalé una enorme sonrisa. "Claro que no." Él levantó mi mano y la besó, antes de dirigirme fuera hacia su Volvo. Antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta, él la abrió para mí.

"Siempre un caballero." Murmuré con una sonrisa.

"Si crees eso, es bueno que no puedas leer mis pensamientos" Dijo, ya en el asiento del conductor, arrancando y conduciendo hacia la salida.

Le miré escépticamente. "Mientes. No podrías decir cosas sucias ni aunque quisieras." Le provoqué.

"Lo siento, ¿no estabas presente mientras te estaba ayudando a jugar al billar?" preguntó, y casi sonó un poco ofendido.

"Eso no cuenta. Estabas bromeando. Y estoy segura de que tratabas de matarme hablando así." reí "No sé si sabías lo que decías o no. Pero no tienes ni idea de lo que me hizo eso."

"Creo que me hago una idea por la manera en que estabas respirando, y por cuando se te cayó el palo" Dijo riéndose entre dientes. "Además, tengo mis dudas sobre si eres capaz de decir cosas sucias tú." dijo como si fuese un hecho de importancia.

Tengo que admitir que estaba ofendida. Por supuesto que podía decir obscenidades. Si el hombre solo supiera que pasaba por mi cabeza cada vez que me tocaba. "Bueno, Tengo que demostrártelo alguna vez." Le dije confidencialmente.

"Y yo a ti." replicó.

Pero la conversación acabó ahí porque estábamos en el local de la piscina ya. Edward salió y me abrió la puerta.

"No creo que nunca llegue a acostumbrarme a esto, como tú sabes." Dije con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, solo tengo que hacerlo hasta que te acostumbres." Respondió.

"Puede llevar un rato." Advertí.

"Ciertamente eso espero." Replicó. ¿Cómo era tan perfecto?

"Venid vosotros dos. Vamos a tomar nuestro baño." Gritó Alice. Puse los ojos en blanco y fui detrás del grupo.

La piscina estaba llena, considerando el caluroso tiempo, pero encontramos seis sillas fácilmente y dejamos nuestras toallas en ellas para señalarlas como nuestras.

"Bella, por qué no vienes a las duchas conmigo y Rose antes de ir a la piscina." Dijo Alice con un guiño. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Pero la seguí al vestuario de mujeres mientras los chicos entraban al de hombres para hacer lo mismo.

"En mi mochila he traído protector solar para ti." Me dijo Alice.

"Oh, ¡Gracias a dios! Me olvidé totalmente y si no me pongo algo me quemo como una patata con este tiempo." Le agradecí.

"Seh, no es realmente por eso por lo que Alice trajo eso." Me dijo Rose.

"Lo traje para que Edward te la ponga." Dijo Alice.

"Oh. Gracias." Dije, no muy segura de qué decir.

"Sin problemas. Ahora ve a divertirte con tu novio." Sonreí ante la palabra.

Cuando volvimos los chicos ya estaban ahí.

"Vamos Rose, vamos a saltar." Dijo Emmett, cogiendo a Rose sobre su hombro y dirigiéndose hacia la piscina.

"Mejor vamos a controlarlos." Le dijo Jasper a Alice. "Tal vez necesitamos recordarles que hay niños presentes." Se rió mientras se alejaba con Alice.

"¿Quieres que nos unamos a ellos?" Me preguntó Edward.

"En realidad, probablemente debería ponerme protector solar primero. Me quemo realmente fácil." Le dije.

Alargué la mano hacia la bolsa de Alice y cogí la loción. Me levanté y puse mi pierna derecha en la silla.

EPOV

Puso su pierna derecha en la silla de al lado a la silla en la que yo me sentaba de forma que estaba de espaldas a mí. Apretó la botella hasta que había un pequeño montón en su mano, ¡y se inclinó! Lentamente (y, dios mío, quiero decir lentamente) empezó a frotar la loción sobre su piel, haciendo que su trasero se moviera con sus movimientos aunque ligeramente, también seductivamente, mientras iba subiendo hasta la línea de su bikini. Quitó el pie de la silla y su mano continuó debajo de la parte inferior de su bikini, frotando su hueso de la cadera. No podía creerme que estuviese haciendo eso. Mis ojos estaban completamente fijos en ella cuando hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna.

Cuando sus piernas estaban terminadas, se sentó en la silla y me encaró. Echó otro chorrito de protector en su mano, y empezó a frotar su vientre plano en círculos. Para hacerlo peor, cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando lo hizo.

Rápidamente frotó sus manos sobre su cara, asegurándose de no olvidarse de nada, y bajó a su cuello que untó a conciencia antes de moverse a su pecho. Deslizó su mano en medio de sus pechos. Su mano derecha se movió hacia su pecho izquierdo y entonces la deslizó debajo de la prenda de baño y empezó a masajearlo, todo el rato mordiéndose el labio mientras me miraba fijamente. Su mano izquierda hizo lo mismo a su pecho derecho antes de sacarlas y deslizar sus dedos hacia abajo de su cuerpo.

"Creo que estoy lista para que me lleves a cualquier parte ahora." Suspiró.

"Tío. ¡Creo que estoy enamorado!" Me giré para ver a un chico mirando fijamente a Bella con los ojos abiertos de totalmente. Cuando miré alrededor, vi que había al menos ocho hombres mirando fijamente a mi Bella y no me gustó.

"Oh, espera." Dijo, volviendo su espalda hacia mí. "¿Te importaría ponerme en la espalda?" Preguntó.

BPOV

"Oh espera. ¿Te importaría ponerme en la espalda?" Pregunté a Edward dándole la espalda.

Se movió y se sentó detrás de mí con sus piernas abiertas, y vi claramente que mi pequeño espectáculo le hizo al pobrecito Edward por lo que noté en mi baja espalda. Até mi pelo rápidamente en un descuidado moño y giré mi cabeza hacia él. "Para darte mejor acceso." Le expliqué con una voz sexy.

Sonreí cuando sentí un duro golpe en mi baja espalda. Puso un poco de protector solar en su mano y suavemente empezó a masajear mi espalda. Sus manos eran como magia cuando empezó encima de la parte inferior de mi bikini. Su mano se deslizó debajo de él de vez en cuando y yo tenía que morderme el labio para contener los gemidos que sentía. Él se movió lentamente hacia arriba hasta que lo paré.

"Tal vez esto ayude." Dije desatando el lazo que iba de un extremo a otro en medio de mi espalda. Se inclinó y beso mi espalda desnuda antes de continuar. Cuando continuó su trabajo hacia arriba, sus dedos rozaban el lado de mi pecho, haciendo que me mordiera el labio todavía más fuerte.

Extendió los brazos alrededor mío y cogió las tiras del bikini y suavemente los ató en mi espalda, antes de besar mi nuca.

En ese momento, yo ya no podía sentirle en mi espalda, lo que era bueno porque él tenía que levantarse tarde o temprano.

"Todo listo." Susurró.

Me giré hacia él y le di un casto beso. "Gracias."

Besó mi nariz. "De nada, amor."

Me levanté y alargué mi mano hacia él. Se rió y la cogió. "Vale Casanova, vamos a nadar. ¿Quieres usar el trampolín?" Pregunté excitadamente.

"Claro." dijo mientras me agarraba la mano y me guiaba a los trampolines. "¿Estás segura de que no vas a tropezar?" bromeó.

Siendo la madura joven mujer que era, me giré y le saqué la lengua, lo que le hizo reírse a carcajadas.

Fui al principio del trampolín y empecé a correr. Una vez que alcancé el final, salté e hice una voltereta antes de caer al agua.

Salí del agua con tiempo suficiente para ver a Edward correr, saltar a una altura imposible, y entonces hacer el salto de cabeza mas impecable que había visto. Miré alrededor para ver donde había salido, pero no lo pude encontrar.

Entonces, repentinamente sentí una mano en cada muslo, sintiéndolas subir por mi cuerpo. Y Edward emergió poco tiempo después. Puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y él puso las suyas alrededor de mi cintura. "Menos mal que eras tu quien me tocaba las piernas, o esto habría sido muy embarazoso."Le dije.

"Si cualquiera que no sea yo alguna vez te toca de esta manera, estarán permanentemente bajo el agua." Dijo seriamente.

"Edward Cullen ahora no estás celoso, ¿no?" Pregunté riéndome.

"Simplemente soy posesivo con lo que es mío." indicó. "Y desde la pasada noche, eres mía."

Le sonreí. "Sabes que eso te hace mío, entonces" Le dije.

Se inclinó y puso sus labios cerca de mi oído. "Tu puedes tener cualquier paste de mí que quieras." Susurró, haciéndome temblar.

"Mejor vamos con los demás antes de hacer algo inapropiado para los niños." Reí nerviosamente.

"Y decías que no podía hablar sucio." se rió por lo bajo. Justo cuando iba a besarme, una enorme salpicadura de agua nos golpeó. Y vimos que Jasper había saltado del trampolín y cayó justo a nuestro lado.

Miramos al trampolín para ver a Emmett gritar, "¡¡Bomba va!!" antes de saltar y causar una ola colosal que movió la piscina entera.

"Emmett, eres un completo idiota." Dijo Rose una vez que él emergió del agua. Estaba claramente disgustada porque su pelo se había mojado. No pudimos hacer nada más que reírnos de ella. Como si eso importara. Aún cuando tenía el pelo chopado, ella podía seguir pareciendo una modelo haciendo un anuncio de bikinis.

"Hey Edward, ¿quieres hacer una carrera?" Preguntó Jasper.

"Claro, ¿por qué no?" Accedió Edward. "Al otro lado, vuelta, al otro lado y vuelta otra vez." Le dijo.

"¿Por qué tan largo?" Preguntó Jasper.

"Simplemente para hacer las cosas más interesantes." Dijo.

"Está bien." Accedió Jasper.

Nosotras fuimos a sentarnos al bordillo de la piscina con Emmett quien iba a ser el árbitro.

"Hey Edward," Le llamé, "deberías ganar." Sugerí, riéndome.

"No te preocupes, amor" Dijo y entonces me atrajo mas cerca de él. "tengo mucha resistencia." Dijo en ese tono empapado de sexo.

Me dejó ir, y vagamente recuerdo salir de la piscina.

"Joder, ¿que te ha dicho para que reaccionaras así?" Preguntó Rose.

"Nada." Me sonrojé.

"Muy bien tíos, ¿estáis listos?" Preguntó Emmett. Los dos asintieron y se pusieron contra la pared. "Vale, entonces. En sus marcas. Listos. ¡YA!"

Salieron y Jasper iba más adelantado que Edward hasta que llegaron al bordillo. Jasper se giró, pero Edward giró con una voltereta, haciendo que se encabezara por delante de Jasper. Jasper empezó a acelerar e iba con Edward otra vez, pero una vez que volvieron a la pared inicial, Edward se adelantó de nuevo. Jasper intentó ir más adelante pero seguía yendo un trozo detrás de Edward. Cuando hicieron el último trozo, estaba claro que Jasper ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Edward iba primero por un buen trozo. Tocó la pared y se quedó ahí.

Su pecho se movía rápidamente arriba y abajo, y era una vista muy bonita. Eso me hizo querer ver si yo podía hacerle respirar así. Estaba por ir y felicitarle, cuando de repente, una chavala rubia se acercó a él.

No podría decir lo que ella le estaba diciendo, ellos estaban hablando muy bajo. Vi que él le respondía algo. Ella volvió a hablar. Vale, eso es. Voy a demostrarle a esa puta a quien pertenece él.

Caminé hacia ellos y le oí a ella hablar. "Oh vamos." dijo en una voz nasal. "Nadaste muy bien, y creo que debería recompensarte."

¡Oh no, no podía ser! Fui al lado de Edward y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su exquisito torso y besé su pecho desnudo...Podría hacer eso todo el día, era impresionante.

"Edward..." beso "estoy de acuerdo..." beso "Tal vez deberías..." beso "ser recompensado." Dije contra él, no queriendo mover mis labios de su cuerpo.

Él se giró hacia mí y me levantó por la cintura. Yo instantáneamente envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y mis piernas alrededor de su estómago. "Que tal si me recompensas esta noche." Sugirió.

"Se podría organizar." Dije. "Pero por ahora, estoy cogiendo un poco de frío, voy a salirme un rato fuera." Le dije.

Me llevó al bordillo de la piscina y subí. Él se quedó, lanzando una pelota con Emmett y Jasper mientras nosotras tres les mirábamos.

"Tenemos los tres hombres mas perfectos de la existencia, o qué" Rosalie nos dijo a Alice y a mí.

"Demonios seh, ¡los tenemos!" Acordó Alice. Yo simplemente me reí... tenían toda la razón. Ellos tres eran los mejores tíos que había conocido nunca.

Mientras estaban jugando, vi a una chica que tenía sobre cuatro años, chapoteando como un perrito hacia Edward.

"Aw, mirarla." Dije a Rose y a Alice, señalando a la pequeña niña. "¿No es adorable?"

"Es mona. Será una rompecorazones cuando crezca." Dijo Alice.

Miramos mientras la pequeña niña le daba un codazo a Edward en el costado. Él miró y se inclinó a su nivel.

"Tienes un pelo bonito." Dijo en la voz más dulce que había oído nunca. "Parece un penique." (N/T: es porque los peniques son color cobre, aunque cuando lo leí me quedé un poco como diciendo 'valeeee...' xD)

Él se rió. "¿Eso crees?"

"Mhm. Mi abuelita dijo que tu eres un guaperas" Dijo. Yo empecé a reírme con Rose y Alice.

"¿Dijo eso?" Dijo Edward con una voz reservada para niños. "Bueno, es amable por su parte. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo y mis amigos?"

"¡Claro!" Gritó mientras aplaudía.

"Vale." Se rió entre dientes. Jasper y Emmett se acercaron a Edward y a la pequeña niña. "Este es mi amigo Jasper, y este es mi hermano, Emmett. Mi nombre es Edward." presentó.

"Yo me llamo Chloe." Dijo. "¿Puedo tirar la pelota?" preguntó.

"Claro" Dijo Jasper, tendiéndosela con una risa.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Preguntó Edward.

"Si por favor." Le dijo a Edward. Él la cogió con un brazo y ella le tiró la pelota a Emmett. Le dio en la frente y a Chloe inmediatamente le dio un ataque de risa.

"La chica tiene puntería." Dijo Emmett, frotándose su frente con una risa.

Emmett se la tiró a Jasper, quien se la tiró a Edward. Edward la cogió con su mano derecha, y se la pasó a Chloe que estaba sostenida en su izquierda. Ella se la tiró a Emmett.

Esto siguió hasta que una mujer mayor fue hacia ellos. "Chloe, deja de molestar a estos buenos hombres." Dijo la mujer.

"Oh, no hay ningún problema, señora." Le dijo Jasper.

"Gracias por tenerla entretenida. Su amiga supuestamente iba a venir con nosotros, pero cayó enferma. Vamos Chloe, hora de ir a casa." Dijo la mujer.

"Vale, abuelita."Dijo. "Adiós." Se despidió de Jasper y Emmett agitando la mano. "Te quiero Edward." dijo y entonces besó su mejilla. Edward simplemente rió entre dientes y la dejó de vuelta en el agua.

Una vez que Chloe y su abuelita se fueron, los chicos vinieron hacia nosotras. "¿Listas para irnos?" Preguntó Jasper.

"Sep." Dijimos todas.

Recogimos nuestras toallas y nos fuimos. Yo tenía una enorme sonrisa en mi cara en el camino a casa.

"¿En qué piensas?" Preguntó Edward

"Estoy pensando en la niña pequeña." Dije.

"¿Chloe?" Dijo "Era dulce. Y dejó a Emmett fuera de combate" Rió

"Fue muy rico cuando te besó en la mejilla"

"¿No estabas celosa?" dijo bromeando. "Supongo que no significo mucho para ti. Quiero decir, ¿tienes una regla de 'Defenderé a mi novio de otras chicas solo una vez al día'? " Dijo.

Reí. "Eres muy bueno con los niños. Tengo que admitirlo, eso me excitó."

Aparcó el Volvo y lo apagó. "Oh, ¿de verdad?" dijo, girándose hacia mí con una seductiva sonrisa en la cara.

Salió y abrió mi puerta antes de que pudiera responder.

"Los otros pararon para recoger las pizzas que Alice pidió. Estarán aquí pronto." Me dijo Edward

"¿Cómo de pronto?" Pregunté implicando qué podíamos hacer ahora que estábamos solos.

Rió. "Demasiado pronto para poder hacer eso. Especialmente con la cantidad de veces que quiero hacer eso contigo." Dijo con un guiño.

Entonces justo en la entrada pararon los otros.

"¡A comer!" Gritó Emmett con sus manos llenas de cajas de pizza.

"Y después la ¡¡FIESTA EN EL JACUZZI!!" Chilló Alice.

Estaba claro que iba a ser una noche interesante... especialmente con lo que tenía planeado para después.

Holaaa! de vuelta con el gran fic je je je, debo decir que tengo una nueva ayudante Ana, que es la que ha traducido este cap, y a partir de ahora lo haremos entre las dos, para que no tenga tanto trabajo... son muchos fics...

ya viene la cosa más hot hot hot jajaja, espero ue os haya gustado y gracias por todos los reviewsss!!

Ahh, tengo traducido el cap 2 de Sol de medianoche, quien lo quiera, que me mande un mensaje personal o que me lo diga en el review y que me deje su correo ( siempre separado, que si no no sale) y ya se lo mando :D lo he traducido yo...ya me direis que tal.

Buenoo besitosssss a todossssssss

Yuliss

Go!


	12. Es todo diversión y juegos

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer y a Ashel-13 respectivamente, yo solo la traduzco.**

* * *

**12. Es todo diversión y juegos**

EPOV

No hacía falta decir que estaba ansioso por estar algo más de tiempo a solas con Bella. Esta mañana había sido impresionante, y yo aún estaba maldiciendo a Emmett mentalmente por interrumpirnos. Tenía que satisfacerme mientras Bella estaba en la ducha. Aunque, escuchándola gemir mi nombre, y sabiendo que estaba haciendo lo mismo, lo hacía muy fácil.

La pizza estaba deliciosa. Especialmente cuando conseguí lamerla de Bella. Estábamos todos sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor cuando _alguien_ (y con 'alguien' por supuesto me refiero a Emmett) decidió que sería más divertido tirarnos la pizza a la cara. Él se lo hizo a todos menos a Rosalie. Creo que sabía que ella lo castigaría sin una semana de sexo o algo así.

"Emmett, si la salsa no está fuera de mi cara en 30 segundos te cortaré los huevos y los colgaré en mi estantería" le gritó.

Me incliné hacia su oreja "¿Tienes idea de cómo de sexy eres cuando estás enfadada? Es exasperante" aparté mi cara y lamí la salsa de su mejilla. Lo hice tres veces antes de coger una servilleta y secar su cara con ella, que luego besé.

"En segundo lugar, hazlo cuando quieras" dijo con una risa.

"Vale, suficiente para esta cosa de críos. ¡Es hora del jacuzzi!" Alice decidió.

"Alice ¿estás planeando que vivamos en nuestros trajes de baño este verano?" Bella preguntó.

"En verdad, si ese es el plan, no tengo ninguna objeción" Jasper dijo cuando besaba el hombro de Alice.

"Vale, me voy de aquí antes de que la tire encima de la mesa" dijo Bella.

"Oh, mira quién habla" me saltó Rose.

"Perdona, pero nosotros no hemos hecho nada aún… así que sí, puedo decirlo. Y no hagas que empiece contigo y Em" dijo cuando una risa salió de su boca.

Todo lo que Rose pudo decir fue "Touché" lo que causó a toda la mesa empezar a reír, sabiendo completamente que Bella tenía la razón. Rose y Emmett habían tenido sexo en todas las partes de la casa. Excepto mi cuarto y mi piano, por supuesto… gracias a Dios.

Pero todos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones separadas para coger nuevas toallas y una vez que la puerta de la mía estuvo cerrada, no pude evitar rodear con mis brazos a Bella.

"Bueno, hola a ti también" se rió.

Besé el costado de su cuello y susurré "Te amo"

Se giró en mis brazos de manera que ahora estaba de cara a mí "Gracias, yo también te amo" besé su cuello otra vez.

"Mmm… Edward, _verdaderamente_ necesitas parar. Si no bajamos en cinco minutos, sabes que Alice vendrá corriendo a ver qué pasa" dijo, pero su 'mmm' solo añadió más gasolina a mi fuego.

"Déjala que venga" dije, sin apartarme de su cuello.

Me empujó ligeramente en los hombros y cogí la indirecta y me aparté.

"Realmente me gustaría no ser interrumpida" dijo.

"Supongo que tienes razón" admití.

"Bien. Necesito una nueva toalla" y entonces desapareció en el baño. Salió y me dio otra toalla y caminamos escaleras abajo juntos.

"Bien, todo el mundo está aquí. ¡Vamos!" Emmett gritó.

Caminamos hasta la puerta que daba a la parte de atrás donde el jacuzzi estaba.

"Guay/Cool" Bella dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

La ayudé a entrar cuando los otros se tiraban adentro de él. Todos nos sentamos en círculo con nuestras piernas en el centro.

"Vale, ¿Y ahora qué?" Preguntó Rose con una risa.

"Digo que juguemos al juego de 'Nunca he…' pero en vez de con beber, digo, si lo hemos hecho, tenemos que besar a nuestras novias… o novios en el caso de las chicas" Jasper sugirió.

"Suena divertido" Exclamó Emmett "¿Quién empieza?"

"Ya que ha sido la idea de Jasper, digo que empiece él" dijo bella. Todos aceptamos y nos giramos hacia él para esperar su hecho.

"Vale, nunca he deslumbrado a una secretaria para conseguir un cambio de horario" dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

Me incliné y besé a Bella y lo hice alargar más de lo necesario "¿Cómo te has acordado de eso? Fue en el instituto, y esa clase no era lo suficiente avanzada para mí" me defendí una vez que paré para respirar.

"Ah Edward, deberías no subestimarme. Sé mucho" Jasper respondió con una sonrisa. "Alice, tu turno."

"Nunca he estado en la enfermería por haberme roto un hueso" Bella se inclinó y me besó, pero el suyo fue más rápido que el mío. Estaba empezando a pensar que estaban aliados contra nosotros… no es que me importara, estaba enteramente disfrutando el juego.

"Edward, te toca" Alice anunció.

Pensé por un momento "Nunca me he masturbado pensando en mi novia" los tres de nosotros besamos a las chicas. Esta vez Bella y yo lo prolongamos incluso más que el primero, pero pareció que los otros lo alargaban tanto como nosotros.

Una vez que todos paramos, era el turno de Bella "nunca he tomado clases de strip aerobic" ahora todas las chicas nos besaron a nosotros.

"¿En serio?" pregunté con una ceja levantada una vez que el beso terminara.

Ella sonrió sonrojada "Alice me llevó a mí y a Rose una vez cuando vino de visita" Wow, Bella haciendo strip aerobic… ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Pero encontré el hecho de que ella era muy tímida fuera y luego espontáneamente puede ser muy sexy. No esperé a lo siguiente que ella haría, pero me encantaba intentar averiguarlo.

El turno de Emmett "Nunca he pensado inapropiadamente sobre Bella" dijo. Cuando me incliné para besarla, me di cuenta de que Jasper besó a Alice.

"¡Jasper!" le grité.

"¿Qué?" respondió como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

"¿Has fantaseado con Bella?" Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Bella estaba de un oscuro rojo.

"Tío, tú estabas allí en ese probador" dijo como si lo entendiera "Al menos soy sincero en eso. No como Emmett"

"¿QUÉ?" Rosalie preguntó cuando se giró hacia Emmett el cual parecía que iba a matar a Jasper.

"Mentiroso" Jasper contestó.

"Vale, bien. Lo admito. Maldición. ¿Es que mi plan de meter a Jasper en problemas se ha esfumado o qué?" dijo Emmett con una risa "Pero tío, fue después de la primera noche aquí y ya llevaba esa ropa y esa pequeña ropa interior…"

Bella parecía que si fuera posible morir de la vergüenza, lo habría hecho.

"No te preocupes, cari, yo lo pensé también" Admitió Rose. Y todas nuestras cabezas se giraron hasta ella.

"No es que sienta nada hacia ella, no soy bi **(N/T: bisexual).** Sólo es que un grupo de amigas mías tuvimos una charla de chicas y me preguntaron que si fuera lesbiana, a por quién iría. Dije Bella. Ella es guapa y realmente agradable" se encogió de hombros.

Alice se rió "Me preguntaron eso una vez. Dije Bella también" todos los chicos estaban helados en shock en nuestras caras mientras Rose y Alice actuaban como si no pasara nada.

"Ummm… ¿Gracias?" Dijo Bella como si no supiera qué decir, sinceramente, no la culpo. Sólo encontró que todo el mundo en ese jacuzzi había pensado en ella de forma sexual "Hey Edward, ¿me vas a besar, o eres el único que no piensa de mí de esa manera?" dijo con una risa cuando todo el mundo se reía.

Le mostraría cómo de equivocada estaba. Devoré su boca, rápidamente escurriendo mi lengua dentro de su boca y recorriendo con mis manos sus muslos.

"Vale tío, lo hemos pillado" dijo Emmett "todos sabemos que piensas de ella así. Te oímos hablando en nuestra 'fiesta pijama' cuando dormías"

Paré "¿Lo escuchasteis?" pregunté.

"Sólo un par de gemidos aquí y allí" se rió Jasper por lo bajo.

"Sabéis qué, creo que es el turno de Rose" interrumpió Alice la conversación… bendita sea.

"Hmm" pensó Rose "Nunca he pegado a un tío por celos" dijo Rose. Ambos Jasper y yo besamos a Alice y Bella.

"¿Tú no, Emmett?" preguntó Jasper.

"No. Rose nunca me deja. A todo tío que le tire los tejos, se lo quita de en medio antes de que tenga oportunidad" admitió tristemente. Rosalie sólo tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

Terminamos volviendo a Jasper y el tiempo pasaba volando. Jugamos un par de rondas más, y yo estaba empezando realmente a disfrutar del juego y a aprender mucho sobre Bella.

Fui su primer novio y conmigo fue su primer beso… Nunca supe eso. Dio clases de bailes de salón y bailes latinos, lo que explicaba cómo pudo bailar el otro día en la habitación de invitados.

"Así que ahí es a dónde vas todos los sábados" se dio cuenta Alice "¡Necesitamos llevarte de marcha! Oh vamos, por fi" Alice me puso su mejor cara de cordero degollado.

Bella suspiró "Bien. Dios, odio que sepas mi debilidad por esa cara"

"Hey, ¿Sabéis a lo que no he jugado nunca?" dijo Rose con una risa "Dale a la lata ¿Podemos jugar chicos? La luz del porche es perfecta. Suficiente clara para guardar la lata, y suficiente oscura para esconderse detrás de los árboles y eso. Y aún hace calor fuera. Anda ¿sí?"

"Soy buena en eso" dijo Bella.

"Yo también" coincidió Alice.

"Bueno, nuestras chicas tienen lo que nuestras chicas quieran" Emmett dijo con una risita.

Bella se giró hacia mí "¿Es verdad?" susurró inclinándose hacia mí "¿Tendré todo lo que quiera?" preguntó con un tono sexy.

La rodeé con mis brazos "Lo que quieras" respondí "e incluso te lo daré múltiples veces" la sentí escalofriar. Me encantaba cuando le hacía hacer eso. "Vamos, juguemos"

Todos pusimos nuestros pies en círculo mientras Alice hizo el típico 'Pito pito gorgorito' y al final, la suerte decidió que yo sería la primera en guardar la lata mientras los demás se escondían.

Corrí adentro de la casa para coger una lata de gaseosa vacía y la tiré al suelo "Vale, ¡Empiezo YA!" dije cerrando mis ojos. Escuché a alguien correr a toda prisa cuando empecé "Uno… Dos… Tres… Cuatro…" Me tapé los ojos con las manos para hacer más exagerado el hecho de que no podía ver en dónde se estaban escondiendo "Noventa y nueve… Cien. Listos ¡Voy!" dije con una risa.

Miré alrededor para encontrar que todos estaban muy bien escondidos. Me quedé cerca de la lata al principio sin querer que nadie se me acercara. Pero empecé a dar un par de pasos alejándome de allí. Luego, de repente, vi una gran masa que solo pudo ser Emmett, corriendo de un árbol a otro.

"Emmett, te vi corriendo hacia ese árbol" lo llamé. Salió pareciendo derrotado.

Continué mirando por los alrededores, sin ver nada por un rato, hasta, que pille el traje de baño blanco de Alice contra un arbusto "Alice, detrás del arbusto" grité, y emergió también.

Momentos después pude pillar a Jasper y Rosalie por sus cabellos rubios brillar a la luz. La única persona que me quedaba era Bella. Sería difícil. Era lo suficiente pequeña para esconderse en cualquier sitio. Su pelo era demasiado oscuro para diferenciarlo, y su traje de baño siendo de un oscuro azul se combinaba con la noche.

Empecé a andar más alejado de la lata hacia el bosque. Todas las veces escucharía el chasquido de las ramas o el susurró de las hojas, pero siempre que me daba la vuelta esperando encontrarla, no estaba en ningún lugar. Y todas las veces que chasqueaba la cabeza hacia una dirección, pude oír a todo el mundo reírse por lo bajo de mí desde el porche, pero yo nunca los miraba.

Por un par de minutos, caminé por las líneas de los árboles, mirando hacia atrás a la lata en todo momento para asegurarme de que ella no la había pateado. Y luego… ¡SMACK!

Me giré y vi a Bella de pie al lado de la golpeada lata con una sonrisa en la cara. Caminé hacia ella "¿Dónde estabas escondida?" pregunté.

"Bueno, estuve en el bosque un rato, pero cuando escuché los crujidos, sabía que tenía que irme o me encontrarías. Así que corrí hasta el último lugar en el que mirarías… los otros" dijo con una risa "me escondí detrás de Emmett" admitió.

No pude evitar reírme. Tenía que felicitarla, era una estrategia impresionante "No eres lista…" dije besando sus manos.

"Vale, vamos chicos, vamos adentro" dijo Rosalie.

Todos nos dirigimos hacia el salón y nos sentamos.

"Vale, entonces, hemos ido a nadar gracias a Emmett, tenido fiesta jacuzzi gracias a mi genialidad, jugado a 'nunca he' gracias a Jasper, y jugado a 'dale a la lata' por Rose. Edward, Bella, uno de vosotros necesita elegir qué hacer lo siguiente" Alice dijo.

"Lo que realmente quiero hacer ahora, solo envuelve a Bella" dije sinceramente.

Ella se sonrojó "Qué tal 'Reto o verdad'" sugirió.

"¡Ahora hablamos!" Rose exclamó frotándose las manos "Empieza tú, Bella"

"Emmett, ¿Reto o verdad?" preguntó.

"¿Tienes que preguntarlo? ¡Reto!" contestó.

"Vale, te reto a dejar que Rose te pinte las uñas de las manos y de los pies, y dejártelas durante una semana"

"Bien. Rose, coge tu kit" Lo hizo y volvió. Todos estuvimos esperando una rápida y pequeña pintada de uñas, pero Rosalie amaba torturarlo demasiado. Decidió que las cortaría, limaría y luego pintarlas.

"Oh vamos Rose. ¿No puedes terminar ya?" casi le suplicaba mientras el resto de nosotros estaba riendo a carcajadas.

"¡Nop!" dijo cuando empezó a pintarlas.

"Ya sabes, realmente creo que el rojo sangre es tu color Em" rió Bella, apoyándose contra mí, con lágrimas por sus mejillas por las carcajadas.

"Bella, te odio. Una cosa es amenazar mi virilidad con cortarme los huevos. ¿Pero ESTO? Esto es cruel y un inusual castigo" Emmett le dijo, lo cual nos hizo aún reírnos más.

Un par de minutos después, Rosalie terminó "Vamos, cariño, enséñales esas preciosas uñas" dijo Rose con una risita.

Emmett nos mostró sus manos para que las pudiéramos ver. Eran de rojo sangre con una centelleante última capa. No pude aguantarme más, dejé que mi espalda tocara el suelo y estallé en risas, como todo el mundo. Todo el tiempo que pensé que ya había pasado y tenía control de mí misma, miraba a la mirada que tenía Emmett y las carcajadas me volvían una y otra vez.

Finalmente, todos nos pudimos controlar, con sólo un par de risitas escapand cada vez que veíamos las uñas de Emmett.

Emmett me entrecerró los ojos. _¡Oh mierda!_

"Edward, ¿Reto o verdad?" preguntó.

Mierda, realmente quería decir verdad porque por la mirada que me estaba dando, la prueba NO sería agradable. Pero Jasper y él no me dejarían vivir con ello si no escogía prueba. Malditos sean.

"Reto" dije sin entusiasmo.

"Empezando mañana en el desayuno, te reto a no tocar a Bella en todo el día"

Mi mandíbula cayó. ¿Hablaba en serio? Por fin estamos juntos desde anoche y ya está intentando apartarla de mí? No parecía justo.

"¿Puedo coger un palo?" le pregunté a ¿Alice?

"Oh, créeme, no quieres hacer eso Eddie" Emmett me aseguró "Te lo haré peor, entonces"

"Genial" me enfurruñé. No me gustaba para nada la idea, per conociendo a Emmett, podría probablemente pensar en algo peor.

"Oh, y Bella, tú puedes hacerle lo que quieras a él. Así que, tortúralo para tu pequeño disfrute" añadió. Miré a Bella que me estaba dando una pícara mirada.

"Vale, Alice, ¿Reto o verdad?"

"Verdad" contestó de golpe.

"¿Estás molesta porque Emmett le ha pedido matrimonio ya a Rosalie y Jasper no te lo ha pedido todavía, incluso sabiendo que habéis estado juntos por más tiempo?" le pregunté.

"Nop. Para nada" respondió "Jasper y yo sabemos que un día, nos casaremos" dijo cogiendo su mano "sabemos que nos queremos el uno al otro, y no necesito un anillo para que me lo demuestre. Ya lo demuestra bastante noche tras noche" dijo con un guiño "Si me lo pidiera, por supuesto que aceptaría. Pero ahora, solamente voy a ser Junior **(N/T: En Estados Unidos, el sistema escolar está definido de otra manera. El instituto o High School lo empiezan con 14 o 15 años, el cual serían 4 años, el 1º con 14 o 15, Freshman, el 2º, con 16, Sophomore, el 3º con 17, Junior y el último y pre-universitario con 18 años, Senior. Todo esto lo sé porque he estado allí que si no… :P) **en el instituto y tengo muchos años para preocuparme por el matrimonio y niños. No tengo prisa" dijo.

Jasper besó su mejilla y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Siempre había tenido mucho respeto por mi hermana pequeña. A veces parece muy despistada y como que su vida es la única, muy improvisada. Pero escuchándola decir eso, me hizo darme cuenta de que ella verdaderamente sabía qué dirección quería tomar en su vida.

Me di cuenta de que tenía planeada su vida tan bien como yo. Pero ella lo hizo mucho mejor. Ella sabía a dónde se dirigía, y no como yo, ella estaba viviendo la vida cuando se fuera. Yo sabía lo que yo quería hacer e ignoré todas las demás cosas. Tenía mi mente en la universidad de medicina, y ya está. En eso en qué consiste mi vida, no había nada más. Pero ahora que tenía a Bella, decidí en ese momento, que cambiaría las cosas. Empezaría a vivir verdaderamente la vida, y lo haría con Bella a mi lado.

"Bella, ¿Reto o verdad?" preguntó Alice.

"Reto" respondió valientemente.

"Te reto a lamer mayonesa**(N/T: En realidad no es mayonesa… es otra salsa que solo está en USA… así que decidí poner eso que es más común)** en el ombligo de Rose"

Aceptó y corrió hasta el frigorífico para coger el bote.

"Esta cosa es asquerosa. ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?" se quejó Rose.

"Porque yo lo digo" constató Alice.

Rosalie se tumbó y Bella echó la mayonesa en su ombligo.

"Vale, voy a hacerlo" la advirtió Bella, a lo que ella sólo asintió.

BPOV

Incliné mi cabeza hasta su estómago y saqué mi lengua. La metí dentro de su ombligo, y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, con la que estoy segura que era una cara de asco. Realmente odiaba el sabor de la mayonesa y tener que hacer esto con Rose también… Agh.

Pero tan pronto como levanté la cabeza, Edward rápidamente me besó y me hizo olvidar todo lo que acababa de hacer.

"Agh…¡huelo a mayonesa!" se quejó Rosalie. Nos reímos de ella y luego seguimos.

"Jasper, ¿Reto o verdad?" le pregunté.

"Soy un hombre… ¡Reto!" contestó.

"Vale, eso era demasiado Emmett" dije con una risa.

"Eso me ha llegado" me dijo Emmett.

Sólo me reí de él "Jasper, te reto a que te sientes encima de Emmett hasta el final del juego, y él te tiene que abrazar" Más que nada, quería ver si montaba un alboroto con eso. Pero para mi decepción, se levantó rápidamente, y se sentó en el regazo de Emmett. Nadie dijo nada, pero cuando Emmett puso sus brillantes uñas alrededor de Jasper, todos estallamos en risas.

Si hubiera alguna vez que deseara tener una cámara presente, ¡sería ahora!

"Vale, la última pero no por eso es menos, Rosalie, ¿Reto o verdad?" Jasper preguntó desde su cómodo regazo de Emmett.

"Verdad. Creo que la cosa esa de la mayonesa debería contar como mi reto de la noche" dijo.

"Dejemos que el atrevimiento de la mayonesa sea el reto de Rosalie, cumplimentando la regla de 'un reto por juego'. Procede." Dijo Alice en una voz oficial.

"¿Dónde fue el sitio más erótico en donde tú y Emmett hayáis tenido sexo?" preguntó Jasper.

"En el piano de Edward" soltó sin pensar. Una vez que se hubo dad cuenta de lo que dijo, sus ojos se abrieron y se tapó la boca con las manos.

"¿Tú qué?" rugió Edward "Emmett… ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo? Tú sabes lo que significa para mí"

"Tío, no te preocupes, lo limpiamos" dijo Emmett como si eso lo arreglara todo.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" chilló Edward. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

"No os preocupéis, iré a calmarlo" dije. Me levanté y fui escaleras arriba hasta su habitación.

"¿Edward?" dije cuando entraba a la habitación. Lo vi sentado en su sofá. Me senté en su regazo. "¿Estás bien?" le pregunté cuando me pasaba los brazos alrededor mío.

"Estoy mejor ahora" dijo cuando me besó en la mejilla. "Sólo que no me gusta que le hagan eso a mis cosas"

"bueno, se lo tendremos que hacer a ellos, entonces" dije con una sonrisa. Él se rió y encajó la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello "Te amo"

"Yo también. Me voy a cambiar para la cama" dije bajándome de él y besándolo en la cabeza. Sólo me sonrió.

Me fui hasta mi cajón en su armario y saqué un camisón que Alice dijo que Edward eligió para mí cuando fuimos de compras y un tanga a juego. Lo escondí tras mi espalda para que así no pudiera ver lo que llevaba en la mano. Corrí hacia el cuarto de baño y me cambié rápidamente. Dios santo, esta cosa me hacía escote… esto era un trabajo milagroso. Me cepillé los dientes, intentando desesperadamente hacer desaparecer el sabor de la mayonesa. Y luego me fui hasta la puerta.

Abrí la puerta para ver a Edward sentado en el filo de la cama. Cuando oyó la puerta del baño cerrarse, levantó la mirada para verme salir en una muy escasa lencería. Su boca se abrió ligeramente y sus ojos se agrandaron. Sus ojos me miraban de arriba abajo y me sentí ruborizar terriblemente.

Se acercó a mí y me rodeó con sus brazos otra vez "Debería ser ilegal ser tan hermosa como lo estás siendo tú ahora mismo. No tienes ni idea de lo que quiero hacerte en este momento" susurró. La cantidad de lujuria de su voz hizo que mis rodillas se tambalearan y él me agarró con sus fuertes brazos.

Me llevó en brazos al estilo novia hasta la cama donde se tumbó encima de mí. Trajo sus labios hacia los míos, pero apenas se rozaron.

"Edward, deja de provocarme" me quejé.

Él obedeció y empezó a besarme dulcemente. Mis brazos se fueron alrededor de su cuello y alcancé el cielo cuando sus manos viajaban por mis piernas. Finalmente desansó su mano izquierda en mi cadera derecha, mientras su mano derecha se dirigía hacia el final del camisón.

Esta vez, se fue directo hasta el centro de la excitación. Me acarició ahí lo cual me trajo una enorme oleada de placer "Mmm… ya estás mojada para mí" susurró contra mi oreja, lo cual me causó soltar un gemido.

Trazó una línea con su dedo hasta el centro de mi placer, a través de mi tanga, y otra vez gemí. Pude sentirlo sonreír contra mi cuello el cual estaba actualmente besando.

Sus labios se movían en contra de mi piel cuando sus ambas manos viajaban hasta el nudo que sostenía mi pequeña ropa. En cuestión de segundos, el nudo estaba desatado y estaba lentamente escurriéndolo fuera de mi cuerpo, rozando con sus dedos mi piel cuando lo hacía. Una vez que se deshizo del material todo lo que me quedaba era el tanga. Se echó para atrás para mirarme y al instante me sonrojé.

"No te avergüences, amor. Eres hermosa" susurró cuando empezó a besarme detrás de mi oreja. Llevó sus besos hasta el hueco de mi cuello. Se quedó ahí un rato, succionando y lamiéndolo, antes de que continuara su camino cuerpo abajo.

Sacó la lengua y me lamió en el centro de los pechos. Se apartó un poco y capturó mi pezón erecto del pecho izquierdo con su boca, mientras pellizcaba el otro con sus dedos. Gemí en extremo placer y arqueé mi espalda hacia él. Sonrió contra mi seno y luego cambió.

Cuando terminó, continuó lamiendo y besando mi estómago. Jadeé cuando su lengua entró en mi ombligo. Luego, trajo su lengua hasta mi tanga. Esta vez en vez de rozar con su pulgar de cadera a cadera, lo hizo con su impresionante lengua. Dios, este chico tenía talento.

Le quité sus pantalones de pijama de manera de que estuviera totalmente desnudo, y me dejó. Él luego, deslizó mi tanga por las piernas y me lo quitó. Lo sostuvo en su nariz y lo olió. Lo tiró por encima de su hombro y luego bajó su cabeza hasta mí. Besó mis labios mojados, haciéndome gritar su nombre. Levanto la vista y me dio una sexy, y traviesa sonrisa, luego volvió a lo suyo.

Esta vez empezó a lamerme. Su lengua jugaba con mi clítoris antes de que me entrara. Su lengua entraba y salía, mientras su pulgar tocaba mi clítoris. Empecé a bajar las caderas hacia él, no pudiendo conseguir lo suficiente.

"Edward… está ocurriendo" respiré para advertirle.

Él sólo continuó hasta que mi flujo se liberó. Lamió toda secreción mía antes de venir y besarme fuertemente en los labios.

"¿Ves lo bien que sabes?" susurró contra mis labios. Cerré mis piernas contra su cintura y me giré de manera que estuviera encima de él.

"Mi turno" dije con una sonrisa. Cogí mi dulce tiempo besando su pecho. Cuando conseguí llegar a su pezón, lo mordí juguetonamente, ganándome un gemido de él. El sonido era música para mis oídos. Me encantaba conseguir esa reacción en alguien tan perfecto como él era. Pero terminé de juguetear.

Bajé hasta su erección y mis ojos se agrandaron. Era muy grande, y toda entera para mí. Besé la cabeza, ya teniendo un poco de blanco líquido en ella. Luego lentamente puse mi boca en toda la cosa entera. Miré a su cara para ver sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza echada hacia atrás. Empecé a balancear mi cabeza hacia arriba y abajo. Sus manos fueron a mi cabeza para sostenerme abajo con toda su erección en mi boca. Me movía y succionaba más y más rápido hasta que él gimió mi nombre y se vino en mi boca.

Su sabor era fantástico, todo lo que hice fue sonreírle. Me agarró y forzadamente nos giró de manera que él volvía a estar encima de mí, y estaba en posición para mi entrada.

"¿Estás preparada?" pregunté.

"Absolutamente" me entró lentamente y gemí su nombre lentamente.

Se movió y en un movimiento rompió mi virginidad. Cubrió mi boca con la suya para amortiguar el gemido. Se quedó perfectamente tranquilo, permitiéndole a mi cuerpo que se ajustara a su tamaño. Cuando me dejó respirar otra vez, le urgí a que siguiera.

Rápido, el dolor fue reemplazado por un intenso placer. Empezó lentamente pero luego empezó a coger velocidad cuando besaba mi cuello y pecho, y luego mis labios también.

"Oh Dios, Bella. ¡Me haces sentir endemoniadamente bien!" dijo entre estocadas.

Empecé a sentir cada uno de sus movimientos cuando éstos eran más rápidos.

"Más… más rápido, Edward. Oh, Dios, más" chillé. Él hizo lo que se le ordenó y yo enrollé mis piernas en su cintura para estar incluso más cerca de él. Él se movía más y más rápido a la vez que masajeaba mi clítoris con sus dedos.

Finalmente, era demasiado para soportar y chillé su nombre cuando todo salió de mí. Me dio una última estocada y se vino también.

Colapsó encima de mí, ambos respirábamos con dificultad, y una ligera capa de sudor cubría nuestros cuerpos.

"Te amo" le dije.

"Dios, yo también te amo" respondió "Sé que no podré tocarte mañana el día entero" dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa en su cara.

"Creo que deberíamos hacerlo por tiempo indefinido" dije, imitando su sonrisa.

"¿Ya estás preparada para la segunda ronda?" preguntó con su sonrisa torcida.

* * *

Holaaaa!! ya estoy aquí chicasss!! Ya volví de Chicago! Fueron las tres semanas mas perfectas de mi vida!! genial...increible...impresionante... waa no tengo palabras!! jejejeje

Puess yendo al granooo, aqui esta el tan ansiado capitulo!! espero que lo hayais disfrutado... y ya sé algunas me diran...¿ no hace mucho calor..? y yo les dire...si hija mia..pues imaginate yo que lo he tenido que escribir... pero weno...esto no es más que el principio...aun queda muuuuuucho mas...jajajaja

Bueno como siempre...muchisimas graciass a todas esas lectoras que me esperan jajajaja hasta el infinito y mas alla!! os kero un montonnnnnnnnnn y este capitlo se lo dedico especialmente a **Sonia, **ya mis niñas de la mansion...**Mami Ruby (Pkna Pcosa) Tita Gis (Giselita) Leia Fénix, Rizzy... etc etc etc!!** Os kierooooooooooooooo.

Un besoo a todossssssssssssssssssssssss

Yuliss


	13. No puedes tocarlo

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer y a Ashel-13 respectivamente, yo solo la traduzco.**

* * *

**13. No puedes tocarlo**

**( N/T: lenguaje no recomendado para menores, pero como no puedo impediros leer... deleitaos xD)**

La segunda ronda con Bella fue impresionante y mejor que la primera, igual que la tercera. De todas maneras, tenía que admitirlo, la ronda cuatro las superó a todas. Si solo ella supiese lo que me hacía sentir al mirar hacia abajo y verla gritar mi nombre con sus rojos e hinchados labios a causa de los besos. Sólo pensar en eso me hizo estar listo para la quinta ronda.

Pero ella estaba claramente exhausta, la evidencia de eso era su manera de dormir sobre mi pecho. No podía culparla, pero era consciente de que mañana no podría ser capaz de abrazarla como he sido capaz de hacer toda esta noche. Así que me quedé despierto, simplemente sosteniéndola en mis brazos y escuchando cuando de vez en cuando decía mi nombre y suspiraba.

Se giró, apoyada sobre su estómago. Era mucho más que guapa. Simplemente la miré echada con su pecho subiendo y bajando con su respiración moderada. No pude evitar inclinarme sobre ella y dejar caer un suave beso en su hombro. Suspiró y se volvió a girar, y envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi torso desnudo.

No ser capaz de abrazarla mañana seguramente me mataría. Tendría que hacer cosas que le haría a ella tocarme a mí. Empecé a planear lo que iba a hacer, pero el agotamiento de la noche me venció y me dormí abrazando a mi amor.

Me desperté con Bella dibujando formas en mi pecho con sus dedos suavemente. Le sonreí. "Buenos días, amor."

"No tan buenos como la última noche." dijo con una risa, y entonces besó la piel de mi pecho antes de besar mis labios.

La acerqué mas hacia mí, mis labios solo acababan de rozar los suyos cuando hablé. "Ya lo sabes, el atrevimiento se supone que empieza en el desayuno." Ella solo gruñó al recordárselo. "¿Crees que lo olvidarían si nunca bajamos a desayunar?" Pregunté, esperanzado.

Se rió entre dientes de mi esfuerzo de encontrar una laguna. "Nah, probablemente lo empeorarían para ti, lo que lo haría más duro para mí también." Dijo. "Era un buen intento."

BPOV

Era adorable, intentando encontrar alguna laguna, algún fallo. Pero sabía que no había manera de colársela a su familia. Y hoy iba a ser duro para mí también, aunque decidí que podría divertirme hoy torturándolo. Tuve que esperar años para estar con Edward al final, y él solo de dio cuenta de que me quería hacía unos pocos días. Claramente había estado haciendo las cosas muy fáciles. Sí, hoy iba a sacar mi lado malvado.

"Vale, vamos a ducharnos antes del desayuno." Dijo Edward y se levantó y salió de la cama. Olvidé que habíamos dormido todavía desnudos, y viendo a Edward en toda su gloria era definitivamente mejor con más luz. Era demasiado perfecto y no podía entender que me hubiera elegido a mí.

"Bueno, ¿vienes?" Preguntó y me pilló mirando fijamente su cuerpo.

"Pensé que tú ibas a ir primero." Le dije.

Avanzó lentamente encima de la cama hacia mí en una pose casi de depredador. Dios, su cuerpo era alucinante. Era un pecado que tuviera que llevar ropa. "Y yo pensé que la ducha sería una buena manera de decir adiós a mis posibilidades de tocarte hoy." Dijo con una sonrisa jodidamente seductiva.

Entonces, antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, él me había cogido y echado sobre su hombro y empezó a caminar hacia el baño.

La ducha caliente estuvo increíble y quitó los restos de sudor seco que teníamos de las actividades de la noche, y relajó mis músculos. Edward decidió que sería el único que lavara mi cuerpo, así que olvidando la esponja o las toallitas, él enjabonó sus manos y empezó a frotar por todo mi cuerpo.

Empezó masajeando mis hombros por detrás de mí y trabajó hacia abajo. Realmente, la parte del lavado solo tomó un par de minutos. El resto de esa media hora de ducha se gastó con él aprendiéndose cada parte de mi cuerpo, lo que fue alucinante. Pero sabíamos que los demás estaban esperando, así que terminamos la ducha.

"Hey, ¿podrías prestarme una de tus camisas para el desayuno?" Pregunté cuando secó mi cuerpo.

"Umm, no." Replicó simplemente.

"¿Va en serio?" No podría creer que me hubiera denegado acceso a una de sus camisas.

"No tienes ni idea de lo que me hiciste la última vez que llevaste una de mis camisas. Y sería muy difícil hacer el reto si me provocases así. No quiero que lleves nada increíblemente tentador después de oír que toda mi familia y amigos ya tuvieron fantasías contigo. Así que por favor, solo vístete con algo no muy sexy."

Era muy mona la forma en que estaba preocupado por no poder tocarme, y estaba segura que lo que hicimos la noche anterior no iba a ayudarle. Pero me vestí con unos simples pantalones vaqueros cortos y un top de tirantes finos para hacer feliz al chico. Después de todo, si iba a torturarlo, esto era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Así que después de vestirnos, nos encontramos con todos en la cocina.

"Buenos días, animales." Emmett nos recibió con una risa, con lo que se ganó un manotazo de Rose detrás de la cabeza.

"No necesitamos preguntaros que tal vuestra noche. Jesús, tíos, gritáis más que Rosalie y Emmett. Nunca pensé que vería el día en que no serían los mas ruidosos." Dijo Jasper y sentí mi cara quemar y volverse de un enfermizo tono de rojo.

Enterré mi cara en el pecho de Edward llena de vergüenza, y él iba a poner un brazo sobre mi hombro antes de ser parado.

"Nop. Lo siento, pequeño y cachondo hermano, pero ahora estamos en el desayuno y hasta..." Emmett miró su reloj, "...las nueve y treinta y cinco de mañana, no puedes tocar a tu encantadora Bella."

Edward entrecerró sus ojos a Emmett y bajó su mano de vuelta a su costado.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?" Preguntó Alice.

"Bueno, la verdad es que tenía algunos planes para Bella y yo." Dijo Edward.

"¿No será un poco duro hacerlo desde que no puedes tocarla? Maldición, no pensaba que serías tan pervertido, Edward."

"¡EMMETT!" Gritó Edward. "No estaba hablando de sexo." Se giró hacia mí. "Estaba pensando que quizás podríamos ir a dar una vuelta en bici. Conozco un sendero bonito, y desde luego ir en bici haría mas fácil no tocarte."

"Claro, suena muy divertido. No he montado en bici en años. Chicos, ¿tenéis alguna que pueda tomar prestada?"

"Claro, amor."

"Hey, Bella, ¿puedo por favor hablar contigo y con Rose en mi habitación?" Preguntó Alice.

"Claro, Alice. Ahora vuelvo." Dije a Edward y le dí un beso rápido.

Alice, Rose y yo estábamos en su habitación con la puerta cerrada antes de que Alice se girara hacia mí con una sonrisa diabólica en su cara. "¡Tienes que torturarle!" Dijo con una mirada traviesa.

"La verdad, ya había pensado en eso, y he decidido que lo voy a hacer." Le dije.

"¡Seh! Allá vamos." Dijo Rose. "Hazlo un poco duro para él. Oh, ¡te vas a divertir mucho!"

Y sobre eso no había ninguna duda. _Me iba _a divertir. Casi me sentí mal por él. Casi, pero no. Además, estaba segura de que luego se lo iba a compensar.

Salí de la habitación de Alice a un increíblemente sexy Edward apoyado sobre la barandilla de la escalera esperándome.

"¿Preparada para irnos?" Preguntó.

"Sip. Todo listo. Oh, debería advertírtelo, mi resistencia no es tan buena como la tuya." Dije con una risa. "Vas a tener que ser paciente conmigo."

"Te esperaría para siempre." Dijo, inclinándose hacia mi oreja, procurando no tocar ninguna parte de mi cuerpo. "Y juzgando la pasada noche, pareces capaz de seguirme muy bien."

Sentí mis rodillas debilitarse mientras un escalofrío sacudía mi cuerpo. "Vámonos antes de que coja el consejo de Emmett de hacer cosas muy poco apropiadas contigo." Dijo mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

Edward tenía razón, conocía el sendero más bonito que había visto nunca. Me era difícil ir en bicicleta, ensuciándome y todo eso, pero con el sol llegando a través del verde dosel de árboles, casi parecía mágico. Sin mencionar que Edward tenía la paciencia de un santo. Sabía que él podría ir mucho más rápido que mi velocidad de caracol (y sin mencionar que yo estaba mirando alrededor mucho,lo que hacía que fuera más despacio que de lo contrario), pero él iba justo a mi lado todo el camino.

"Ya casi estamos." Anunció de repente.

"Y, ¿a dónde estamos yendo exactamente?" Pregunté. Realmente odiaba las sorpresas.

"Ya lo verás." Respondió y me indicó que girara a la derecha.

Al momento, tres árboles abrían paso a una pequeño claro de hierba, con una pequeña laguna enfrente. En medio de la hierba, había una manta extendida con una cesta encima.

Salté de mi bici y bajé el soporte. La forma en que el sol centelleaba en el pequeño claro era preciosa.

"Pensé que sería agradable comer aquí, lejos de los otros por una vez." Dijo caminando hacia mí.

"¿Cómo trajiste todo esto aquí?" Pregunté. Nadie había hecho nunca algo tan maravilloso para mí.

Se encogió de hombros. "Pedí un favor." Me reí de lo despreocupado que era y acorté la distancia entre nosotros.

Él dejó sus manos a sus costados y yo envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé dulce y suavemente. "Es impresionante. Gracias." Dije y entonces me aparté de él.

Nos sentamos y empezamos a comer los fríos y cortados sándwiches que estaban guardados en la cesta.

"Bueno, ¿cuál es la cosa más grande que me he perdido en los pasados tres años?" Me preguntó de repente.

"Te refieres además de ti siendo inconsciente de que estaba enamorada de ti?" Reí

Se rió conmigo. "Sí, además de eso."

Pensé por un momento. "No mucho. Quiero decir, ya te he hablado sobre el instituto y los dos primeros años de universidad, pero nada importante que ahora recuerde. Ya sabes, no pasó nada que realmente me hiciera pensar 'ahora _esto _ha hecho que mi semana sea mejor'. No me malinterpretes, me he divertido mucho en estos tres años, pero estaba demasiado ocupada con las clases e intentando no dejar que Alice me comprara un armario entero, que realmente no tenía tiempo para encontrar las pequeñas cosas que me hacían feliz como hacía en el instituto."

"¿Nada en absoluto?" Preguntó.

"Nada como solía serlo." Reí. "Recuerda, veamos, ¿estaba en mi sophomore year **(4º de la ESO, 2º de BUP o 10º grado para los que no lo sepan)** ... así sería tu junior year** (1º de Bachiller, 3º de BUP o 11º grado)** cuando encontré la pila gigante?

Se rió. "Por supuesto. Recuerdo que la llamaste 'La Pila Gigante'. Era un nombre muy creativo, de todas formas. Y entonces la guardaste en tu taquilla todo ese año y el siguiente."

"Oh, y también la tenía en mi senior year **(2º de Bachiller, COU)** ." Le dije. "Ves, echo mucho de menos las pequeñas cosas como esas. Las pequeñas cosas que por razones completamente desconocidas, te hacen reír y sentirte ligero y libre por solo un pequeño instante. Por solo ese momento. No tuve ninguno de esos últimamente."

"Vamos a tener que darte una mejor visión de las cosas este verano, eso es todo." Me sonrió alentadoramente.

"Tengo la sensación de que encontraremos unas cuantas cosas de esas este verano."

Gastamos el resto de la comida bromeando y teniendo una pequeña guerra de comida, que terminó con pudín de chocolate por toda la cara de Edward y jamón para un sándwich extra en mi pelo.

Edward se levantó y se estiró mientras caminaba hacía el borde de la hierba, justo junto al agua. Había un tranquilo silencio mientras él miraba al agua, y yo le miraba a él. Me levanté y empecé a caminar hacia él, pero mientras caminaba, se me ocurrió una idea.

Verdaderamente no pude evitarlo. Era una oportunidad que no se presentaba a menudo y tenía que aprovecharla. Corrí y presioné sobre la espalda de Edward con mis manos, tirándole al agua.

Emergió con una mirada de pura sorpresa en su cara. Aunque estaba riéndome incontrolablemente, no me perdí la manera en que su camisa mojada se le pegaba a su pecho. Estaba buenísimo con su pelo bronce oscurecido por el agua, goteando.

"Estoy sorprendido Isabella Marie Swan." Dijo mientras simplemente se levantaba en el agua. Empezó a nadar alrededor con su ropa, y flotó en el agua, con el sol reluciendo en sus ropas mojadas.

Me quité los zapatos y los calcetines, corrí y me tiré de bomba desde el borde de la hierba. Caí justo a su lado, causando una salpicadura que le hizo ir abajo del agua.

Emergí para verlo mirándome fijamente. Estaba muy agradecida de no llevar hoy blanco.

"Estamos pasando mucho tiempo en el agua últimamente, ¿te has dado cuenta?" Preguntó con una risita. Me reí con él, y lo atraje en un beso. Era un beso suave, pero él intentó hacerlo ir a más. Trató de profundizarlo, sin dejar que su lengua tocara mi labio, pero yo me negué a dejarlo salirse con la suya tan fácilmente. Después de un momento o dos, finalmente lamí su labio inferior y él me los abrió ansiosamente, lo que me hizo reírme suavemente.

Pero se comportó y dejó sus manos alejadas de mi. Después de romper el beso, nadamos un par de minutos antes de volver a por nuestras bicis y encabezarnos hacia casa muy mojados.

"¡Whoa! ¿Qué os ha pasado, tíos?" Preguntó Rosalie cuando entramos a la casa húmedos. El aire caliente y el sol ayudaron a secarnos un poco en las bicis.

"Tuvimos una guerra de comida, y pensé que Edward debería limpiarse." Reí.

"Eres realmente un caso único, Bella." Dijo Jasper con una risa.

"Tíos deberíais ir a cambiaros. No quiero que mamá y papá vengan a casa con el suelo hecho una ruina." Dijo Alice, y entonces nos hizo una foto.

"Oh seh, Alice. Pareces muy preocupada." Dije sarcásticamente.

"Era muy mono, no podía dejarlo pasar." Respondió.

"Lo que sea, vamos a cambiarnos." Dije, dirigiendo a Edward a nuestra habitación.

EPOV

Por muy difícil que hubiese sido hoy, tenía que admitir que estaba muy orgulloso de mi mismo. Me había comportado muy bien para estar deseándola tanto. Y realmente parecía que ella había disfrutado del paseo en bici y el picnic hoy.

"Me voy a cambiar. Ahora vuelvo." Dijo Bella mientras cogía un nuevo conjunto y se encaminaba a nuestro baño. Es cierto, era nuestro baño ahora. Y esta era nuestra habitación. Algo que nosotros dos compartíamos, y me encantaba que pudiera compartir algo con ella, porque un día tenía la intención de compartir todo con ella.

"¡Ouch! ¡Mierda!" Oí a Bella exclamar después de un sonoro estrépito.

Sin pensar corrí a la puerta del baño y la abrí de un portazo. Ahí, en el suelo, estaba Bella desparramada en el suelo con sus piernas extendidas. Lo único que llevaba puesto era un escaso sujetador y bragas a conjunto. Mis ojos estaban muy abiertos y mis pantalones empezaron a ser apretados.

Realmente quería asegurarme de que estaba bien, pero no podía encontrar mi voz. Mis ojos simplemente rastreaban su cuerpo en esa posición en el suelo. "¿Estás...buena?...Quiero decir, ¿estás bien?" Balbuceé

"Seh, estoy bien. Solo me caí." Respondió mientras se levantaba. Pero mis ojos no se alejaban de ella. La necesitaba tan desesperadamente y todo lo que hizo ella era estar ahí, ponerse roja y morderse su labio. "Ya puedes irte" Dijo.

"No creo que pueda." Dije, siendo incapaz de moverme aunque quisiera.

"Apuesto a que puedo hacer que lo hagas." Dijo seductivamente. _¿Estaba intentando matarme? _Caminó hacia mí y arrastró su dedo por mi pecho mientras caminaba fuera del baño y dentro de la habitación.

Ella tenía razón, de repente recordé como mover mis pies y la seguí y la encontré tumbada en la cama.

"Bella, creo que deberías ir a cambiarte." Le dije.

Ella simplemente se sentó en sus rodillas con las piernas separadas. "Y yo creo que tú deberías quitarte tus pantalones y venir a esta cama." Replicó.

"He estado intentando mucho no tocarte hoy, y justo ahora, no me lo estás haciendo nada fácil. Por favor, ponte algo de ropa encima antes de que yo..." pero fui interrumpido por ella.

"¿Antes de que tú hagas qué, Edward?" Preguntó con una sonrisa. Entonces se puso a cuatro patas, dejándome una bonita vista de su pecho. "Ahora quítate tus pantalones, y vente a la cama." ordenó

Hice lo que me dijo y me tumbé en la cama y mis manos agarrando firmemente las sábanas. Por una vez, estaba intentando fingir que Bella no estaba ahí, porque tan pronto como pensaba que ella estaba en nuestra cama, con muy poco cubriéndola, mis manos empezarían a desgarrar las sábanas.

Así que simplemente me tumbé, sin pantalones ni ropa interior puesta, completamente consciente de que estaba completamente erecto. Noté la cama hundirse un poco cerca de mi y supe que Bella estaba ahí tumbada. Apreté más fuerte las manos.

"¿Sabes lo irresistible que eres cuando estás así de duro?" Ronroneó en mi oreja. "No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer nada." Dijo, como si eso fuese a abatirme. Fue totalmente lo contrario. Quería que me hiciese algo. Algo...cualquier cosa.

De repente sentí su dedo rozando la parte inferior de mi eje, haciéndome temblar. Esto no era justo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras movía un poco la cadera. Después ella arrastró su dedo hacia abajo. Sentí su cuerpo moverse a mi lado, y dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio al pensar que me estaba dejando solo para mi vergüenza.

De pronto sentí su lengua hacer lo mismo que su dedo había hecho. Recorrió la parte inferior de mi dura polla. Y cuando llegó a la cabeza, simplemente la besó y se levantó de la cama. Abrí los ojos y la fulminé con la mirada.

"Creo que deberías realmente ir a cambiarte ahora." Dijo como si no pasara nada.

"Bella, por favor." Supliqué. Mi excitación empezaba a ser completamente incómoda.

"Estoy segura de que te puedes hacer cargo de eso tú mismo." Dijo con un guiñó No podía creerlo. Ella iba a hacerme hacer eso. Volvió a mi lado y se inclinó para besarme. "Quiero verte hacerlo." Dijo.

Me congelé. "¿Qué?" Pregunté, pensando que la había entendido mal.

Se agachó hacia mi oreja y susurró la cosa más sexy que había oído nunca. "Quiero verte dándole fuerte a tu dura polla pensando en mí mientras yo me doy viéndote a ti."

Mi respiración se hizo más fuerte y yo simplemente la miré fijamente mientras se quitaba su muy pequeña ropa interior.

"Ahora ve al sofá." Ordenó. Inmediatamente obedecí y me senté en el sofá. Mi mano se desplazó a mi eje y mis ojos estaban pegados en Bella, que se sentó en el borde de nuestra cama.

Capturó mis ojos con los suyos y entonces, muy lentamente separó sus piernas, dándome una fantástica vista. Empecé a machacarme, anticipando lo que ella estaba a punto de hacerse. Vi como seductivamente desplazó su dedo, abajo entre sus pechos, abajo su estómago, y hacia su entrada. Mis golpes se hicieron más rápidos cuando deslizó su índice dentro de ella y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido. Mi respiración subió junto con la suya, y nos sentamos ahí complaciéndonos a nosotros mismos con la vista del otro. Mis golpes y la fricción se hicieron más rápidos cada vez que ella añadía un dedo y se bombeaba a su misma más rápido.

Finalmente, viendo su orgasmo, finalmente me vine también, derramando el pegajoso fluido por mi mano.

Bella caminó hacia mí, se apropió de mi mano y empezó a lamerla. Entonces, ella cogió sus dedos y los puso en mi boca. Sabía impresionante. Tan bien como la otra noche.

"Bella, necesitas parar. No puedo aguantarlo más." supliqué. Si empezaba esto otra vez, no había manera de que fuera capaz de guardarme mis manos para mí mismo.

Ella se levantó, me besó dulcemente, y volvió al baño para cambiarse mientras yo dejaba escapar un gran suspiro de alivio. Esto había sido la cosa más dura que había hecho nunca. Honestamente, no sabía que tenía tanto autocontrol. Aunque no es como si yo lo hubiera probado antes.

BPOV

Sabía que había sido mezquino, pero fue muy divertido, sinceramente no pude evitarlo. ¡Por no decir que fue increíblemente erótico y caliente! Pero no quería destrozarle, así que paré y me vestí. Para ser honesta, estaba completamente sorprendida de que alguien tan perfecto como él pudiera sentir ese tipo de deseos y necesidades hacia mí jamás.

Salí del baño totalmente vestida, y decidí que había torturado a Edward lo suficiente por un día. Pobre chico. Pero no había manera de arrepentirse. Verlo había sido impresionante.

"Supongo que deberíamos salir con los otros antes de que haga algo que te haga estallar." Dije con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Me sonrió. "Lo apreciaría bastante."

Bajamos las escaleras para escuchar a los otros discutiendo. Era extraño, nunca discutían.

"¡NO!¡Deja de ser un estúpido fanfarrón!" Le gritó Rosalie a Emmett.

"Jesús, no tenéis fe en nosotros. ¿Dónde está la confianza?" Preguntó Jasper a las chicas.

"¡Jasper, arrogante idiota! La respuesta es no. ¿Cuál es vuestro problema?" Chilló Alice.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunté. Nunca los había escuchado gritar así antes, algo horrible tenía que haber pasado.

"Estos dos imbéciles, piensan que pueden hacer una barbacoa, cuando saben perfectamente bien que la última vez, casi hacen estallar la parrilla." Dijo Rose con voz envenenada.

Edward y yo nos quedamos mirando a las cuatros personas que estaban echando humo delante nuestro... y entonces estallamos en risas. Me reí tan fuerte, que dejé a mi cuerpo derrumbarse y caer al suelo entre histéricas carcajadas. Finalmente, empecé a rodar.

"¡No es divertido!" Dijo Alice, lo que me hizo reírme más fuertemente.

"Chicos,... vosotros... estáis discutiendo..." Tuve que parar para respirar. "...sobre una... barbacoa." Por fin salió, pero yo empecé a desternillarme de risa otra vez en la última palabra. Por la forma en que estaban gritando cualquiera habrían pensado que se habían sido infieles o algo... pero era sobre algo tan simple como una barbacoa. ¡Era divertidísimo!

Aparentemente todos vieron la gracia, porque se unieron a nuestras risas.

"Bueno, tenéis vuestra barbacoa." Dijo Rosalie con una risita. "Perdona por gritarte." Dijo mientras besaba a Emmett.

"Yo también." Dijo Alice a Jasper. "Y ahora, vamos a montar la barbacoa al estilo Cullen."

Así que gastamos una hora colgando luces de fiesta mientras los chicos montaban una red para que jugáramos al bádminton y al voleibol.

Cuando terminamos, Jasper y Emmett entraron al patio llevando sombreros de cocinero y delantales que ponían "Besa al Chef" que se ganaron risitas y burlas nuestras.

"Chicos, espero que no os importe si rechazo la encantadora sugerencia que nos presenta vuestros delantales." Dijo Edward riéndose entre dientes. Jasper y Emmett se encogieron de hombros.

"Está bien, ¡a cocinar!" Gritó Emmett mientras chocaban las manos. El resto del grupo, con cuidado, nos alejamos de la parrilla exageradamente.

"Muy gracioso, tíos. Estallamos una parrilla una vez, y ya nos toman el pelo de por vida." Dijo Jasper.

Pero ellos se pusieron manos a la obra y pusieron cuidadosa atención a lo que hacían. Tenía el presentimiento de que ellos estaban haciendo todo lo que estaba en su mano para compensarlo.

Un momento después, Emmett anunció que la cena estaba servida y dejó una fuente de redondas hamburguesas en la mesa de picnic. Todos cogimos una y pusimos la guarnición dentro del pan.

Miré alrededor de la mesa para ver a todos mirando fijamente a su hamburguesa, asustados de llevarse una creación de Jasper y Emmett a la boca. Fui la primera en dar un mordisco, con mis ojos cerrados, dispuesta a escupirla. Pero, para mi sorpresa, estaba bastante buena. Después de ver mi reacción, todos los demás tomaron un mordisco y lo disfrutaron también.

"Y dudabais de nosotros." Dijo Jasper.

"Tú también dudabas." Lo acusé.

Todos nos zampamos nuestras hamburguesas y a casi todo el mundo le tomaron segundos. Pero cuando la cena estaba acabada, yo estaba horrorizada al ver que ellos de verdad querían que jugara al volley con ellos.

Intenté decirles que no podía sinceramente. Pero insistieron y Alice usó sus malditos ojos de cachorrillo conmigo. Maldita ella por saber mi punto débil. Finalmente accedí, dejándoles saber que se la devolvería.

Y era cierto. Logré dar, chocarme y golpear a todos los de mi equipo, y varios del otro (no queréis saber cómo lo logré). Cuando sugirieron que pasáramos al bádminton, no discutieron cuando sugerí quedarme fuera. Pero Rosalie felizmente se unió a mi, sin apetecerle hacer más ejercicio por ese día.

"Bueno, ¿cómo fue tu día?" Preguntó

"Divertido." Respondí. "Esto ha sido una manera genial de acabarlo. ¿Qué habéis hecho vosotros hoy?" Pregunté, dándome cuenta de que no tenía ni idea desde que estuve fuera con Edward.

"Oh, ya sabes, un poco de esto y de aquello. Alice intentó llevarme de compras con ella, pero yo sugerí que te esperáramos." Dijo mientras chocaba mi hombro con el suyo.

"Emm, que bonito de tu parte." Dije con una risa.

"Vale, ahora seriamente, ¿cómo has torturado a Edward hoy? Dijiste que tenías algo pensado, ahora ¡dispara!" Ordenó girándose hacia mí.

"Bueno..." Empecé a contarle la historia de lo que le hice en nuestra habitación y, por la cara de sorpresa de su cara, diría que lo aprobó.

"Wow. Ni siquiera yo habría podido hacer eso. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti." Dijo, fingiendo secarse una lágrima de su mejilla.

"Gracias, supongo." Dije riéndome.

"Vale, tíos, vamos a desmontar todo esto y a ir a la cama. Estoy hecho polvo." Dijo Jasper. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo y tomó una hora y media fregar la parrilla, recoger todo y limpiar los platos.

"Ha sido muy divertido, chicos." Les dije. "Y felicitaciones a los cocineros. La cena estaba deliciosa."

"Vaya, gracias milady." Dijo Emmett con una reverencia.

"Buenas noches a todos." Grité mientras subía las escaleras con Edward.

"Hey Eddie, puede ser una noche dura para ti." Rió Emmett. Simplemente le ignoramos y continuamos caminando.

Suspiré al derrumbarme en nuestra cama. "Ha sido un día divertido."

"Ha sido un día difícil." Replicó Edward, tumbándose a mi lado.

"Pero lo superaste bastante bien, creo yo." Le dije. Le di un rápido beso y me levanté. "Me voy a dormir con una de tus camisas. El único camisón que tengo es muy arriesgado y ya te he torturado lo suficiente por hoy." Le dije mientras cogía una camisa.

"Gracias." Suspiró con exageración. Simplemente me reí mientras iba al cuarto de baño.

Me duche, me limpié los dientes y me cambié.

Cuando salí del baño, encontré a Edward en pijama ya rápidamente dormido. Me arrastré a la cama y me acurruqué lo más cerca de él que pude. Besé su mejilla y al instante caí en un pacífico sueño, excitada por mañana, cuando Edward pudiera volver a abrazarme.

Holaa!! aquí vengo con el siguiente cap! jejeje y de seguro que también os ha gusado...jajajaj verdad?? Pues este cap,va dedicado a mi ayudante **Ana**, que ha sido la que lo ha traducido...jajaja pobre de ella...¿Ana!! hace calor?? jajajajajajaaj pobrecita...jajajajaja bueno y pobrecita yo que lo he tenido que revisar...jajajajaja la verdad todo estaba muy bien traducido... menos alguna que otra palabrilla...todo perfecto!! felicitacionss Ana!!

Mil graciass a todos esos reviewss!! y muuuuchisimoss saludoss a las niñas de la mansion!! a toodas ellass, que son muchas!! OS KIERO NIÑASS!!

Un besoo a todossssssssssssssssssssssss

Yuliss


	14. Preparativos

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer y a Ashel-13 respectivamente, yo solo la traduzco.**

* * *

**14. Preparativos**

EPOV

Vale, era por la mañana y estaba literalmente contando los minutos que quedaban para las nueve y treinta y cinco. Pero el día pasado al no poder tocar a Bella me hizo darme cuenta de algo. Realmente echaba de menos tocarla… suena completamente obvio, pero es mucho más profundo de lo que suena. Es decir, echo de menos absolutamente poder cogerla y besarla adecuadamente, pero era mucho más que eso. Echaba de menos poner mis brazos a su alrededor para confortarla cuando se ruborizara, echaba de menos alcanzarla, coger su mano, y entrelazar nuestros dedos. Todas esas cosas me hacían querer abrazarla y nunca dejarla ir.

Ella rodó en la cama y la observé mientras sus ojos se abrían para revelar aquellos profundos fosos marrones que tanto me encantaban "Buenos días" bostezó cuando se sentó y me abrazó. Alcé la mano para detenerla, y vi el dolor del rechazo reflejado en su rostro.

"Sólo un minuto, amor" le dije cuando mis ojos estaban fijos en las 9:34 que decía el reloj. Los números cambiaron y me abalancé sobre ella, lo que la hizo reír tontamente.

"Ahora _ese _fue un día duro" le dije antes de darle un lento y dulce beso "Me alegro de que terminara"

Ella suspiró "Yo también"

"Knock, knock" dijo Alice "¿Es seguro para entrar?" preguntó con una risa tonta y con las manos cubriéndose los ojos.

Me reí ante lo dramática que era "Sí, es seguro. Debo decir, que estoy un poco ofendido. Creo que tengo un poquito más de autocontrol como para hacerle el amor fuera de aquí" dije.

"Bueno, _saltaste_ encima de mí" Bella rió. Ahí me había pillado.

"Vale, pues los otros y yo ya tenemos plan para este finde" confirmó Alice. Bella y yo nos incorporamos de manera que ella tuviera toda nuestra atención.

"Mañana vamos a ir a Seattle para el fin de semana. Forks es demasiado aburrido y no hay mucho más para hacer allí" explicó.

"Vale, me apunto. Suena divertido" Bella le dijo.

"Lo que significa que yo también me apunto" le dije a mi hermana.

"¡Bien! Bueno, ya que nos vamos mañana, hoy no vamos a hacer nada que no sea preparar las cosas. Lo que significa ¡COMPRAS!" chilló Alice.

"Al – ice" se quejó Bella, alargando su nombre "ya fuimos de compras. Tengo bastante ropa nueva como para el resto del verano" intentó razonar.

"sí, pero vamos a ir a Seattle, así que necesitas ropa de Seattle, no ropa de Forks, eh" Alice dijo como si Bella tuviera que saberlo "así que daos prisa. Nos vamos en una hora" Y con eso, abandonó nuestra habitación.

Bella me miró con una mirada molesta "¿Y eso cómo debo asimilarlo?" me preguntó. Sólo me reí por lo bajo y la besé en la frente.

"Vale. Necesito una ducha. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?" pregunté. Había estado demasiado cansado anoche para ducharme entonces.

"Nah. Ya lo hice anoche cuando te quedaste dormido. Creo que estoy muy limpia, ya que nada pasó" dijo con una risa.

"Que tu sepas" bromeé.

"Dúchate y así podemos empezar con nuestro maldito día de compras" me dijo. Me quejé y me fui directo al baño.

BPOV

Me cambié en nuestra habitación mientras Edward se duchaba. Me puse simplemente unos vaqueros azules que Alice compró, así que sabía que los aprobaría y una camiseta de mangas cortas a juego. Estaba segura de que Alice me habría hecho probarme cosas todo el día, y quería asegurarme de que nos fuéramos lo más rápido posible.

Caminé hacia la habitación de Alice, conducida por mi curiosidad "¿Eh, Alice? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con 'Ropas de Seattle' exactamente?" le pregunté. Básicamente, quería saber cuán reveladores debería esperarme de los conjuntos que me escogiera.

"Bueno, en verdad tengo un fin de semana muy clásico planeado para nosotros. Así que, nosotras las chicas, necesitaremos vestidos, y los chicos podrían usar más ropa también. No sin mencionar que me prometiste salir de marcha conmigo. Necesitaremos un modelito para eso también" explicó.

"Vale, dos cosas, eso no suena muy malo" dije más para mí que para ella.

Ella sólo se rió de mí "¿Dos cosas? Cariño, si piensas que voy a dejarte salir del centro comercial con sólo dos cosas, es que claramente no me conoces. Voy a coger suficiente 'Ropa de Seattle' para todo el fin de semana"

Yo sólo la miré con una expresión de la que estaba segura que parecía que iba a llorar ¿Más ropa? Este iba a ser un largo día.

"¿De qué estáis hablando chicas?" Preguntó Jasper cuando el resto del grupo entraba en la habitación de Alice.

"¿Y por qué Bella parece que va a llorar?" preguntó Rose.

"Le estaba explicando lo que son 'Ropas de Seattle'" contestó Alice con un encogimiento de hombros "Así que, todos estamos aquí… vamos"

Alice insistió en que deberíamos coger tres ropas distintas porque para la cantidad de ropa que estaba cogiendo para mí y ella misma, necesitaríamos aparentemente la habitación. Eso me asustó un poco.

Pero con el maníaco de Edward conduciendo no nos llevó mucho tiempo llegar al centro comercial. Eso era bueno. Me gustaba comparar el centro comercial con una montaña rusa… la parte que más asustaba era la anticipación. El 'clic, clic, clic' que el carrito hace cuando estás subiendo la primera vez, miras abajo y piensas _¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo? _El coche era el 'clic, clic, clic' que me hacía preguntarme por qué había aceptado esta forma de tortura. Pero yo estaba ya metida en esto y el carro ya había empezado a subir.

Todos nuestros tres coches sorprendentemente pudieron encontrar aparcamiento uno al lado del otro. Aunque con toda la cantidad de dinero que gastaba la familia Cullen en el centro comercial, estaba sorprendida de que no tuvieran sus propios aparcamientos reservados a la entrada del edificio.

"¡Vamos de compras!" Chilló Alice "Vosotros chicos id a buscar un traje bonito, mientras nosotras buscamos nuestros vestidos" Instruyó Alice, cogiendo mi mano y la de Rosalie.

"¿Qué? ¿No puede Edward venir conmigo?" pregunté, asustada de estar sola con dos maníacas de las compras como eran Alice y Rosalie.

"¡Nop! No quiero que ellos nos vean o vean nuestros vestidos hasta que estemos en Seattle. Ahora, vamos bella"

"Estará bien, amor" Edward me calmaba cuando acariciaba mi pelo "te veré pronto" besó mi frente y fui arrastrada hacia el centro comercial.

Inmediatamente después de que entráramos a una tienda, Alice estaba tirándome vestidos para que me los probara. Después de un par de minutos me di cuenta de que mis manos ya estaban llenas.

"Vale. Pruébate estos, bella. Rose y yo tenemos nuestros vestidos" dijo Alice. Miré a mi enorme montón de vestidos para ver que ellas tenían un solo vestido en sus manos, y no se los iban a probar.

"¿Chicas podéis pretender que no luciréis fabulosas y probaros los vestidos conmigo?" pregunté. Y aquí estaba, yendo al probador con 20 vestidos cuando ellas no iban incluso a probarse uno.

Rose dio un suspiro fuerte "Bien. Pero sólo porque te queremos"

"Eh, gracias. Chicas sois demasiado amables" dije sarcástica.

Mientras me probaba los múltiples vestidos, Rose y Alice me mostraban los vestidos que habían cogido. A ambas les quedaban geniales. Rosalie tenía un vestido rosa, corto, sin tirantes que era muy mono y coqueto. Mientras que el vestido de Alice era negro con lunares blancos que quedaban muy divertidos.

Después de probarme muchos vestidos que enseñaba más piel de la que yo estaba acostumbrada, finalmente encontré uno del que absolutamente me enamoré. Era de un azul oscuro con un tirante en el hombro izquierdo.

"Este es el vestido" dije cuando salía de los probadores. No les pregunté por sus opiniones. Sabía que a ellas les encantaría tanto como a mí.

"Bella, ese vestido es impresionante" dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

"Te ves despampanante en él" coincidió Alice "ahora, suelta eso y a ver si encontramos algún top para ir de marcha que dejes tumbados a los chicos."

Hice lo que ellas me dijeron, compramos nuestros vestidos y nos fuimos a la siguiente tienda.

Esta era a la moda. Definitivamente el lugar adecuado para comprar ropa para salir. Por supuesto yo era a la única que le hacían falta. Ellas ya habían ido antes de marcha, esta sería mi primera vez.

Sorprendentemente, sólo les llevó a Rose y Alice 15 minutos para encontrarme un top y algunos buenos apagados vaqueros que abrazaran mi cintura y fueran mucho más bajos que cualquier otros vaqueros que haya llevado nunca.

Cuando pagamos, el teléfono de Alice sonó "¿Hola? Sí. Bueno, en verdad es perfecto. Estaremos en Seattle este fin de semana. Ajá. Excelente. Te veré allí. Guay. Adiós" y entonces colgó.

"Adivina qué. ¡Nos han invitado a una enorme fiesta en Seattle este finde!" Alice empezó a saltar arriba y abajo dando palmadas. Debe ser alguna fiesta importante.

"¿De quién es la fiesta?" preguntó Rose.

"Jessica Stanley. Ya, lo sé, ella es una total bimbo **(N/T: Chicas…al igual que en Welcome To Drama Academy, Bimbo no viene en ningún diccionario ni nada…así que lo voy a dejar así…pero todos nos entendemos no? xD)** y dios sabe que la odio. Pero dejemos eso de lado, ella da fiestas fantásticas. Además, acabo de ser invitada por Ángela y Ben. Así que si ellos van a estar allí, debe ser divertido"

"¿Ángela?" pregunté. No la había visto ni a ella ni a su novio desde el instituto. Pero siempre me gustaron. Ella era una chica muy dulce.

"sí. Oh, ¡ella y Ben están prometidos!" Chilló Alice otra vez.

"Oh, guay. No los había visto en mucho tiempo. No puedo esperar para salir con ellos" dije, y por esta primera vez, me encontré emocionada por la fiesta.

"¡Bella! Finalmente puedes ponerte ese vestido blanco que tienes! Alice me lo enseñó. Es un vestido muy sexy" Rose dijo con entusiasmo…oh Dios, Alice se estaba frotando contra ella.

Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza y dejé ir todo lo que dijeran. Para esa hora ya estábamos de vuelta a la entrada del centro comercial, y vimos a los chicos acercándose, cada uno con una bolsa de ropa.

"Chicos, ¿Adivinen qué?" Entonces Alice se lanzó a contar los detalles de la fiesta a la que habíamos sido invitados. Todos aceptaron en ir.

Pero, Alice era Alice, y tuvimos que hacer unas cuantas más compras antes de irnos. La mayoría de las compras habían sido para mí y tenía muchas bolsas, Edward y Emmett tuvieron que ayudarme a llevarlas.

Pero finalmente, después de cien bolsas de compras, y con más ampollas en los pies, Alice nos dio permiso para irnos. Yo prácticamente salí corriendo del centro comercial y entré al Volvo.

"Y ¿Cómo fueron tus compras?" le pregunté a Edward.

"No tan lleno de experiencias como la última vez" dijo con una sonrisa "¿y las tuyas?"

"¡Ugh! Había muchísimos vestidos. Pero al final encontré uno que me gustara" le dije.

"¿Me lo vas a describir?"

"Lo siento, las órdenes de Alice dicen que no puedo. Aparentemente, vosotros chicos no podéis saber cómo son hasta que los llevemos puestos" él sólo se rió por lo bajo de mí.

"He estado intentando pensar en una manera de escapar de los otros cuando estemos en Seattle. Hay un par de buenas librerías que pensé que te gustarían" dijo cuando me empujó hacia el camino de entrada.

"Oh, eso sería genial. Necesito desesperadamente nuevos libros"

Todos descargamos las bolsas y nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones para hacer las maletas para el viaje. Mañana sería jueves y nos iríamos muy temprano. Contra más cerca estuviera, más emocionada que estaba yo.

Cuando era la hora de irse a la cama, apenas pude estarme quieta. Edward tuvo que recurrir a tararearme algo que finalmente me calmó.

Pero pasé la noche pacíficamente, me levanté y estuve lista para las ocho y media… a la hora en que habíamos acordado en salir.

Emmett, Rosalie, jasper y Alice cogieron el jeep. Edward y yo decidimos conducir separados así podríamos escaparnos luego para mirar esas librerías.

Empecé a meter maletas en el Volvo, pero Edward cogió mi muñeca para pararme. Lo miré y él sólo me sacudió su cabeza.

"¿Qué?" pregunté.

"No vamos a llevar el Volvo. Este es un fin de semana especial. Nuestro primer fin de semana fuera juntos. Eso llama a un coche especial. Vamos a llevar el Aston Martin"

Nunca había montado en él, aunque lo había visto muchas veces, y lo tenía que admitir, era el coche más sexy que había visto nunca.

"Este es un coche sexy, Edward" le dije y él se rió.

No solamente era sexy, sino que se conducía de ensueño. Era silencioso y aceleraba impresionantemente, haciendo que el viaje hasta Seattle fuera en poquísimo tiempo.

Aparcamos en el parking del hotel junto con el jeep que llegó momentos después que nosotros y fuimos a recepción. Vigilaba las maletas mientras los otros comprobaban nuestras habitaciones. Tuvimos tres habitaciones diferentes, una para cada pareja.

"Hola señorita. ¿Le ayudo con las maletas?" un hombre joven sobre mi edad preguntó educadamente.

"Sí, la verdad es que estaría fantástico. Gracias"

Empezó a llevar las maletas a un carro. "Y ¿Qué es lo que la ha traído a Seattle?" Preguntó.

"Oh, yo y mis amigos" los señalé enfrente del mostrador "decidimos pasar aquí el fin de semana" expliqué.

"Oh, ¿Dónde vive?"

"Forks. Pero mis amigos son un poco demasiado aventureros para una ciudad tan pequeña" dije con una risa.

"Bueno, Seattle tiene mucho que ofrecer a una chica tan guapa como tú. Creo que mejoraría la vista un poco con tu belleza"

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron "Gracias" fue todo lo que pude decir, sintiéndome un poco incómoda.

"Amor, tengo la llave de nuestra habitación" dijo Edward caminando hacia mí "¿Quién es tu amigo?" preguntó.

"Oh, um… Lo siento no pregunté su nombre" dije al muchacho. Miré a su etiqueta del hotel. "Jacob. Jacob, este es mi novio, Edward. Edward, Jacob estaba ayudándome con las maletas"

"Gracias" Edward dijo con una sonrisa.

"No hay problema. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por una chica bonita. Aunque se merece mucho más servicio del que yo puedo ofrecerle" dijo con un guiño.

"oh, no se preocupe, estoy seguro de que yo puedo ofrecerle todo el servicio que ella necesita" Edward dijo en su sexy voz antes de darme un rápido beso en el cuello.

Jacob entrecerró sus ojos a Edward, y yo de repente me sentí confundida por lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Qué habitación?" preguntó Jacob a Edward fríamente.

"La suite Penthouse" Contestó Edward cuando los tres de nosotros caminábamos hacia los ascensores, dejando a los otros aún en la cola esperando a sus llaves.

El rato que estuvimos en los ascensores fue bastante incómodo para mí, pero quizás yo era la única que sentía la tensión. Las puertas se abrieron y caminamos hacia la puerta de la habitación.

"Gracias por tu ayuda Jacob" dije cuando empujó el carro a nuestra inmaculada suite y Edward bajó las maletas del carro.

"Confía en mí, ha sido un placer" contestó "Y si necesitas alguna ayuda con lo que hacer en Seattle, estoy aquí para ti" añadió antes de irse.

Empecé a deshacer mi maleta "Edward, ¡Esta suite es impresionante!" dije cuando colgué mis vestidos en el closet.

"Alice dijo que sería un fin de semana clásico" dijo con una risita.

"Eh, llamémoslos y vayamos a la piscina un ratito" sugerí. Él asintió.

Decidimos encontrarnos en quince minutos en recepción juntos. Edward y yo nos cambiamos rápidamente, a tiempo de escuchar que alguien pegaba a la puerta. Por supuesto, ahí estaba todo el mundo y nos encaminamos hacia la piscina.

EPOV

La piscina estaba vacía excepto por unas pocas otras personas jóvenes-adultas. Recé porque nadie sugiriera las luchas de gallos otra vez y para mi alivio, el tema no salió nunca, Pasé la mayor parte del tiempo sosteniendo a Bella en mis brazos y besando el comienzo de su cuello.

Decidimos hacer un rápido juego de Marco Polo. Bella fue una de las primeras. Giró en círculos cuando contaba hasta diez con los ojos cerrados.

"Marco" chilló

"Polo" todos gritamos.

Por cinco minutos, el juego consistió en Bella vagando alrededor de la piscina y agarrando aire mientras el resto de nosotros intentaba desesperadamente no reír. Pero finalmente, ella empezó a pillar gente uno a uno hasta que yo fui el único que quedaba.

No pude evitarlo, tenía que tentarla un poquito, y con unos cuantos rápidos reflejos, no estaba realmente preocupado por ser pillado.

"Marco" llamó.

Estaba de pie detrás de ella, y susurré "Polo" seductivamente en su oído. Ella se giró para pillarme, pero fui más rápido y me quité de su camino.

Silenciosamente me moví detrás de ella otra vez "Marco"

"polo" susurré otra vez, cuando dejé que mis dedos tocaran sus muslos.

Otra vez ella se giró y otra vez me escapé. Pero ya era suficiente. Terminé de jugar a este juego.

"Marco"

Me puse de pie directamente enfrente de ella y me incliné de manera que mis labios estuvieran a milímetros de los suyos "Polo" susurré otra vez.

Ella me besó y pasó sus brazos por mi cuello. La levanté y puso sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

"Creo que te tengo" dijo cuando se apoyó su frente junto a la mía.

"Y yo no creo que haya sido tan feliz de perder" contesté.

"Vale, suficiente, vosotros dos" Jasper interrumpió.

Estuvimos nadando un rato y luego nos fuimos al jacuzzi por otro pequeño ratito, antes de volver a nuestras habitaciones.

"Vale, todas las chicas coged vuestros vestidos y venid a mi suite" Alice ordenó "Y no se permiten chicos"

Teníamos reserva para un extravagante restaurante esta noche y yo estaba bastante emocionado de ver a Bella en el vestido que eligió. Así que los chicos y las chicas iríamos por separado para prepararnos. Pobre Bella que probablemente estará expuesta a la tortura de mi hermana.

BPOV

Así que, la tortura estaba por empezar. Es mejor que esto merezca la pena.

* * *

Holaaaaa chicasss , perdonadme laa tadanzaa!pero es que la muchacha que le tocaba este cap..al final ha tenido un problemilla...y lo he traducido yo..jajaj Ana el siguiente es tuyo eh!! ya sabes...:P

Buenoo muchisimass graciass a todas las que me mandaiss reviewss, sois los mejoresssssssssssss!!!!!

Pues este cap va dedicado...a **Mari-cullen, Mami Ruby, Giselita y Leia Fenix**...entre otras...jajajaja muuchoss besitosssssssssssssssssssssss osk!!!

Besitoss a todossss

Go!!!

Yuliss


	15. Noche en vela en Seattle

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer y a Ashel-13 respectivamente, yo solo la traduzco.**

* * *

**15. Noche en vela en Seattle / Sin dormir en Seattle / Sin sueño en Seattle / Noche sin descanso en Seattle y para los más internacionales.... Sleepless in Seattle**

BPOV

Al menos esta vez estaba preparada para el remodelaje que Alice y Rose iban a hacerme. De hecho, si pudieran hacerme parecer tan fantástica como el vestido que llevaría, diría incluso que estaba feliz... pero nunca lo admitiría delante de ellas.

Agarré mi vestido del armario y fui hacia Edward antes de encaminarme a la habitación de Alice.

"No me parece justo. Hoy puedo tocarte y no he tenido mucho del 'tiempo para tocar a Bella'." Dijo con un mohín. Sabía que estaba disgustado, pero se veía tan condenadamente mono con ese falso puchero, con su labio inferior sobresaliendo un poco. Lo cogí con mis labios y le di un beso lento.

"Te prometo que tendremos más 'tiempo para tocar a Bella'." Dije con una risa. "Pero si queremos ir a esta cena, y yo la verdad es que sí porque me encanta mi vestido, entonces necesito ir y dejar a Alice y Rose hagan lo que quieran conmigo." Le dije.

Me atrajo a su pecho y susurró "Prefiero ser yo quien haga lo que quiera contigo."

"Edward," gemí, "me estás haciendo muy difícil que me vaya. Te quiero, pero tengo que ir." Dije mientras lo apartaba a regañadientes de mí.

Fui hacia la habitación de Alice sin mirar atrás donde estaba segura que había un enfurruñado Edward.

"Ya era hora." Dijo Alice con un tono exasperado. "Bueno, vamos, necesitamos ponerte tan increíble como el vestido."

"Esperaba que dijeras eso." Dije con una sonrisa.

"¿Eres tú?" Preguntó Rose. "Hey Alice, ¿soy yo, o ha sonado como si estuviera realmente emocionada por esto?" Se rió.

"Vale, calmaos. Solo voy a ser comprensiva este fin de semana porque suena muy divertido. Así que, venga, manos a la obra." Les dije.

"Sí, señora." Alice me hizo un saludo militar.

Y entonces, se pusieron al trabajo. Alice me maquilló mientras Rosalie me ondulaba el pelo en suaves ondas. Ella apartó el pelo de mi hombro izquierdo peinándome un flequillo ladeado hacia el mismo lado. Sujetó el lado derecho con un simple, pero bonito, broche de diamantes.

Alice me maquilló totalmente elegante. No era demasiado, pero me hacía verme nueva. Tenía un suave brillo marrón en los párpados con lápiz de ojos por encima. Por supuesto, me puso rimel pero dejó el colorete fuera sabiendo que yo era buena en ese tema. Puso a mis labios un tono rosa pálido con una capa de brillo encima.

"¡Ta-chán!" Dijo Alice cuando hubo acabado. Las dos se apartaron y admiraron su trabajo.

"Tengo que admitirlo, vosotras sabéis lo que hacéis." Dije mirando la transformación en el espejo.

"Lo sabemos. Ahora ponte el vestido." Dijo Rose. Obedecí y cuando salí del cuarto de baño las dos estaban perfectas y listas para irse. No era justo.

**(N/T: Si queréis ver los vestidos, están en el perfil de la autora ashel-13)**

"Wow, estás preciosa, Bella." Exclamó Alice.

"Igual que vosotras." Repliqué... como si no lo supieran. Sabía que no me podía comparar con ellas, pero era la primera noche de mi vida que me sentía como una princesa de hoy en día. Como si fuera un cuento de hadas demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Estaba en una gran ciudad con amigos geniales, un novio perfecto, y un increíble vestido.

"Bueno, ahora solo tenemos que esperar a los chicos." Dijo Rose. "Conociendo a Emmett, probablemente van a tardar. Lo juro, este chico tarda más en arreglarse que yo."

Pero ella estaba equivocada y un golpe llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta. La abrí y un poco de baba pudo habérseme caído. Edward estaba absolutamente delicioso en el tradicional traje negro con una camisa blanca debajo. Pero tres de los botones estaban abiertos revelando su pecho divino ya que no llevaba corbata.

EPOV

"Emmett, vamos." Grité a mi hermano. Lo juro, tarda más que Rose en arreglarse.

"Vale, vale. Supongo que estoy listo. Vamos."

Caminamos a la suite de Alice y llamé a la puerta, que abrió Bella.

Era una visión. Estaba preciosa, maravillosa, radiante... y muchas más palabras que podía pensar en ese momento. Su vestido se ajustaba a cada curva de su increíble cuerpo y estaba real y literalmente que quitaba la respiración. De verdad, tuve que recordarme a mi mismo cómo se respiraba.

"Bella, estás sensacional." Dije finalmente después de mirarla fijamente durante un largo rato.

"Tu también estás impresionante." Dijo con un guiño.

"Bueno señoritas, ¿nos vamos?" Preguntó Jasper ofreciendo su brazo para que Alice se cogiera. Lo hizo y ellos bajaron al hall, seguidos de Emmett y Rose, y por último de mí y mi Bella.

Fuimos al ascensor y nos encaminamos a la planta baja. Pero cuando las puertas se abrieron, gruñí internamente. Jacob estaba en el vestíbulo. No era un mal chico, realmente, hasta que dio con mi novia. Y aparentemente, la suerte no estaba conmigo, porque su cabeza se giró y sus ojos fueron directos a Bella.

"Bueno, diré. Si es posible que estés todavía más guapa de lo que estabas esta mañana." Dijo caminando hacia nosotros. Los demás se pararon y nos miraron.

"Jacob." Saludé todo lo educadamente que podía dadas las circunstancias.

"Edward." Respondió fríamente.

"Bella, vamos, deberíamos irnos." Le dije dulcemente.

"¿Bella? Qué nombre tan perfecto para tanta belleza." Replicó Jacob con una sonrisa en su dirección, lo que, por supuesto, la hizo sonrojarse y apartar la mirada.

"Tan divertido como que tenemos una reserva. Buenas noches, Jacob." Dije fríamente. Vale, estaba equivocado, no me gustaba.

Tiré de Bella hasta que estábamos fuera del hotel. Abrí la puerta del Aston Martin para ella y cuidadosamente se subió. Caminé al lado del conductor y le dí un rápido vistazo a ella antes de arrancar el coche y empezar a conducir. Mientras conducía, sujetaba su mano y ella entrelazó nuestros dedos, haciendo que una sonrisa cruzara mi cara.

El camino se pasó en un cómodo silencio y llegamos al restaurante en cuestión de minutos. Salí, abrí la puerta para Bella y le dí al aparcacoches las llaves, quien me dio un ticket pero no sin antes dedicarle a Bella una mirada.

BPOV

El restaurante era absolutamente precioso. Era el sitio más elegante que había visto jamás. Había velas por todas partes.

"Tenemos una reserva a nombre de Cullen." Dijo Emmett a la camarera que nos miró intimidada.

"Um... vale, si. Por favor síganme." Dijo mientras nos guiaba hacia una mesa para seis. Todas las mesas, incluida la nuestra, estaban cubiertas de blancos manteles, con velas ardiendo en el medio de la mesa. En medio de la zona del comedor, el suelo estaba despejado de mesas y el suelo de parqué daba una idea de ser una pista de baile.

Al lado, había una orquesta para el baile.

"Este sitio es alucinante." Dije mientras Edward me retiraba la silla antes de sentarse a mi lado.

"Y lo mejor de todo es que tú estás aquí." Dijo besándome la mano.

El camarero vino y nos tomó nota y poco después teníamos nuestra comida. Yo había pedido el bistec y estaba fantástico. Además decidimos que íbamos a darnos un capricho, y nos pedimos también postre. Edward y yo compartimos un pedazo de tarta de queso con chocolate y frambuesa que estaba de muerte.

"¿Te gustaría bailar?" Me preguntó cuando acabamos con el postre.

"No sé, Edward. Son tacones muy altos." Le dije.

"¿Qué fue todo lo que oí sobre clases de baile? Además, está todo en el que guía." Dijo con un guiño.

Me rendí y me levanté y me bajé de la silla. Edward me tomó la mano y me guió a la pista de baile, donde me giró para encararlo. Nos deslizamos, con más elegancia de lo que había creído posible, en círculos por la pista solo mirándonos el uno al otro, hasta que noté que otras personas empezaron a unirse a nosotros. Inspeccioné un poco para ver a Alice y a Jasper y a Rosalie y a Emmett dando vueltas con todavía más gracia que Edward y yo.

Bailamos por un rato hasta que pareció que toda la zona del comedor decidió bailar con nosotros. Llegó un momento en que una señora mayor preguntó si podía interrumpirnos y bailar con Edward. Yo me reí y accedí. Regresé a la mesa para ver el espectáculo. Él era realmente un caballero dándole conversación a la señora y varias veces en un rato los vi riéndose juntos, lo que me arrancó una sonrisa.

"Disculpa pero, ¿querrías bailar conmigo?" Me preguntó un hombre. Tenía el pelo oscuro y perilla. Aparentaba mas o menos 25 y era bastante atractivo (podía haberlo sido de todos modos si no hubiera tenido a Edward para compararlo con él). Accedí y nos unimos a los demás en la pista. Me preguntó preguntas simples como mi nombre y qué estaba haciendo en Seattle. Me preguntó sobre Edward y si estaba soltero. Me reí de eso.

"Estás bailando conmigo para acercarte a mi novio." Me reí y fingí estar dolida.

Se rió de mí. "Lo siento, ¿está mal?" Me preguntó.

"Nah, lo entiendo totalmente. Es muy guapo." Dije con mi voz soñadora.

"No estás mintiendo." Dijo, lo que me hizo reír otra vez.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Le pregunté.

"Brett." Respondió.

"Vale, Brett, te diré que haremos. Si Edward me deja, te lo mandaré." Dije con una risa.

"Supongo que no tú no le dejarías solo para ser buena conmigo, ¿verdad?" Bromeó.

"Lo siento, pero vas a tener que esperarle por un rato." Sonreí.

"Es un hombre muy afortunado." Me dijo.

"Creo que lo que quieres decir es que yo soy una mujer afortunada y que estás celoso." Repliqué.

"Cierto." Admitió riéndose entre dientes. "Pero eres una chica fantástica. Realmente asombroso."

"Sí, lo es." Dijo Edward aproximándose a nosotros, ahora ya separado de la mujer mayor.

"Estaba simplemente explicándole a Bella lo afortunado que eres." Le dijo Brett a Edward cuando tomó mi mano.

"Créeme, lo sé." Edward me sonrió.

"Gracias por el baile. Ha sido un placer." Le dije.

"Créeme cuando te digo que el placer ha sido todo mío." Dijo. Entonces, se inclinó para que solo yo pudiera oírle. "Sé que las cosas entre vosotros funcionarán, pero si por cualquier milagro no es así, mándamelo." Dejé escapar una sonora carcajada y Brett se fue.

Edward me envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y yo envolví los míos en su cuello y empezamos a mecernos con la música.

"¿De qué iba todo eso?" Me preguntó Edward.

"Oh, ¿Brett? No era nada." Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"No parecía nada. ¿Lo encontrabas atractivo, Bella? Puedes decírmelo. No me enfadaré."

Otra vez estallé en carcajadas.

"Bella, esto no es gracioso." Dijo con un suspiro. Cuando vio que no paraba de reírme continuó. "Honestamente, Bella, qué es tan divertido."

"No me atraía él. Cielos, él no estaba interesado por _mi_." Repliqué cuando por fin acabó el ataque de risa.

La frente de Edward se arrugó. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Edward, estaba interesado en _ti_." Le dije dejando escapar una gran risotada. "Y supongo que tengo que contarte que si las cosas entre tú y yo no funcionan, deberás darle a Brett una oportunidad."

Edward se rió entre dientes. "Aunque la oferta sea muy tentadora, creo que estoy perfectamente contigo."

"Bueno, estoy complacida. Pero no creo que Brett se ponga muy feliz." Le dije.

"Vaya, tendré que pedirle disculpas. Pero ya encontré a mi alma gemela."

"¿Alma gemela? ¿Eso es lo que somos?" Bromeé.

"Me gusta pensar eso." Se inclinó más cerca de mí y sus labios se juntaron con los míos. Y justo cuando estábamos entregados al beso...

"Hey chicos, tenemos que ir yendo." Gorjeó Alice.

"Alice, nunca he conocido a alguien más inoportuno." Le dije mientras me alejaba de todo Edward menos de sus manos.

Cuando caminamos a la salida, vi Brett y me guiñó cuando pasábamos de largo. Era un chico divertido. Esperaba que algún día me lo volviera a encontrar. Y aunque sabía que Edward no era gay, me seguía sintiendo un poco amenazada por el hecho de que alguien más quisiera a mi Edward. Hombre o mujer, no importaba. Supongo que estaba siendo un poco posesiva.

"Hey, estábamos pensando en pasar por un bar para tomar unas bebidas y jugar un poco al billar." Nos dijo Emmett a Edward y a mí cuando el aparcacoches nos dio los coches.

"¿Vestidos así?" Le pregunté

"Seh, estará bien. No te preocupes." Me aseguró Rose.

"Vale, me apunto." Dije.

Y así nos fuimos al bar llamado "Casualidades". Y justo como esperábamos, tan pronto como entramos, todos se nos quedaron mirando. Por supuesto ellos iban en vaqueros y camisetas mientras que nosotros íbamos arreglados. Los chicos simplemente se quitaron las chaquetas de traje y caminaron hacia el bar.

"Ya lo sabes, nosotros no tenemos que jugar a los dardos." Dijo Edward inclinándose hacia mí.

EPOV

Me acordé de que la última vez que quisimos jugar a los dardos, ese idiota del camarero empezó a decirle cosas verdaderamente inapropiadas a Bella.

"Mi oferta sigue en pie. Si no hay nadie en el perímetro que pueda herir, me apunto."

La besé en la coronilla. "Disculpe, ¿puede darme unos cuantos dardos?" Le pregunté a una señora detrás de la barra.

"Claro." Dijo y me dí cuenta de que me estaba mirando más fijamente de lo necesario. Pero me dio los dardos sin decir nada más. Guié a Bella a la diana de dardos.

"¿Sabes como jugar?" Le pregunté.

"¿Apunto al centro?" Preguntó. Me reí de ella.

"Sí, suficiente. Aquí," le tendí sus dardos negros "tú primero." Le dije.

Ella se quedó detrás de la línea de cinta adhesiva del suelo y miró hacia la diana. Perezosamente lanzó su mano hacia atrás y la dejó volar hacia adelante. Pasó rozando la máquina, dio en la pared de al lado, y volvió volando hacia ella.

Ella saltó y dejo escapar un pequeño gritito. No pude evitar reírme de ella.

"Te dije que no había hecho esto nunca." Me dijo uniéndose a mis risas.

"Vale, aquí. Te ayudaré." Fui detrás de ella y con una sacudida tiré de su cuerpo haciendo que chocara con el mío y que ella jadeara. Sonreí al sonido y la sensación de su cuerpo. Tomé su mano derecha, que sujetaba el dardo, y suavemente lo adelanté. Ella dobló su codo conmigo y cuando volví a atrasar su mano, giró la cabeza para mirarme.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, tiré su brazo hacia delante y ella dejó ir el dardo. La acerqué a mí y la besé apasionadamente.

"Tío, ¿cómo has hecho eso?" Oí gritar a Jasper. Me alejé de Bella y seguí su mirada a la diana para ver la cola del dardo que estaba exactamente en el medio de la diana.

Yo simplemente me reí entre dientes. "No lo sé. No estaba justamente prestando atención."

"No es justo. Tú das en el clavo aún sin estar mirando y yo no puedo dar en la diana cuando disparo." Se compadeció Bella.

"Bella, no seas absurda. Todo el mundo sabe que no estabas disparando." Bromeé ganándome un juguetón manotazo en el brazo.

El rato en el bar siguió despreocupado como hasta entonces. Bella y yo jugamos a los dardos mientras los otros estaban en la mesa del billar. Ella solo golpeó a una persona con su dardo. Después de eso, ella rozó la diana cinco veces y dio en la diana once. Aparte de eso, todos aterrizaron en la máquina.

Pero decidimos irnos, teniendo lleno nuestro cupo de agitación y diversión por un día. Por no mencionar que Alice planeaba hacernos salir por clubs mañana. Así que abrí la puerta de mi Aston Martin para Bella y ella se subió.

Estábamos de vuelta al hotel en un momento. Bella fue directa a la cama y se sentó en ella. "Gracias a Dios puedo deshacerme de estos malvados zapatos."

Yo simplemente me reí y fui hacia ella. Agarré su pierna y miré como su vestido caía alrededor. Le quité la correa de los zapatos y suavemente se los quité.

"Sabes que puedes ayudarme con este vestido también." Susurró en mi oreja. Mis manos fueron directamente a su espalda y me concentré en bajar la cremallera insoportablemente lento. Mi mano derecha acarició su clavícula y aparté el tirante de su hombro izquierdo. Puse mis manos en sus lados y las deslicé hacia abajo, llevándome el vestido conmigo.

Mis ojos vagaron por su precioso pecho desnudo y se detuvieron en su cara angelical. Sus ojos estaban bajos y enfocados a los botones de mi camisa, que empezó a desabrochar. Cuando sus manos habían hecho todo el descenso, las presionó contra mi pecho y me quitó la camisa.

Entonces sus manos empezaron a desabrochar lentamente mis pantalones. Cuando sus manos llegaron a la cremallera, yo estaba ya listo para ella. Su mano izquierda me acarició la cara mientras su mano derecha bajaba la cremallera de los pantalones. Cayeron con suavidad al suelo. Me alejé de ellos y me acerqué a ella, con nuestros pechos desnudos presionándose.

Besé la comisura de su boca y su labio inferior, antes de atacar completamente su boca. Ella se aferró a mí y yo hice lo mismo con ella mientras la llevaba de espaldas hacia la cama. Cuando sus rodillas dieron en ella, cayó de espaldas, haciendo que yo me derrumbara encima de ella.

Mis manos deambularon por todo su cuerpo mientras movía mis labios hacia su cuello. Sus costados, su vientre plano, sus pechos... Oh dios, sus pechos. Mis manos no querían moverse de ahí pero lo hicieron cuando decidí dejar que mi boca los probara.

Suavemente mordí su pezón erecto y lo lamí, haciendo que ella soltara ese delicioso gemido. Dios, he vivido para oír este sonido. Deslicé su tanga por sus piernas y lamí los pliegues de su ingle, ya siendo capaz de oler su excitación, lo que solo aumentó la mía. Le dí un rápido lametón a su clítoris, ganándome un gemido y entonces deslicé mi cuerpo de vuelta encima de ella.

"Te quiero tanto..." Le susurré al oído y besé el lóbulo.

"Yo también te quiero" Dijo, atrayendo mi boca a la suya.

Me coloqué en su entrada y lentamente me deslicé. Ella me había torturado el otro día y ahora, era mi turno de devolverle el favor. Lo hice dolorosamente lento.

"Más, Edward." Dijo sin aliento mientras envolvía sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Era demasiado difícil mantener el control. Quería sentir más fricción, pero quería hacerle suplicar.

Aceleré, pero solo ligeramente, moviéndome afuera y adentro de ella.

"Más rápido, oh dios, por favor, más rápido." Se quejó.

Apoyé mi cara en la suya cuando ella empezó a restregar sus caderas contra las mías para conseguir la deliciosa fricción. Ella dejó escapar un gemido frustrado.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Pregunté contra sus labios.

"Edward." Fue todo lo que ella pudo decir y continuó moviendo las caderas.

"Suplícalo." Dije mientras la besaba.

"Edward, por favor. Por favor, fóllame más fuerte... más rápido."

Era todo lo que necesitaba. Aceleré el ritmo inmediatamente notando sus estrechas paredes a mi alrededor, mojándome.

Fui más rápido y más fuerte, oyendo el sonido de piel golpeando contra piel. Por último la sentí explotar y yo me vine después de la siguiente embestida mientras gritaba su nombre y me derrumbaba encima de ella. Nos giré para que ella estuviera encima de mí.

Levanté la vista hacia ella y recorrí con mis dedos su espalda, notando un ligero rastro de sudor.

"Eres muy mezquino." Dijo jadeante.

"Tu también lo fuiste." Le recordé.

"Bien. Por favor, dime que entonces estamos en paz." Rogó.

"Vale, estamos en paz." Accedí.

Ella empezó a besarme el pecho. Cuando me mordió el pezón dejé escapar un siseo entre dientes. "Bella, lo estás pidiendo." Le advertí.

"¿Qué estoy pidiendo?" Preguntó seductoramente mientras llevaba los besos hacia abajo. Mi cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás y un pequeño gemido escapó de mis labios.

Ella volvió a mi altura y mordió mi oreja. "¿Qué estoy pidiendo?" Repitió y después succionó mi lóbulo.

La cogí por los hombros y nos giré bruscamente.

"Tú, amor mío, estás pidiendo una segunda ronda."

* * *

Holaaaa, ya estoy aqui! este..apostaria a que os ha gustado mas...jjajajajaja y por cierto....¿con que titulo os kedais? es que pfff vaya tela! xd estábamos Ana y yo comiendonos la cabeza para ver qué titulo pegaba más...y pfff decidimos ponerlos todos...jajajajaa. Que no se si hace falta decirlo...este cap lo ha traducido ella, jejeje un besito wapa!

Graciassscomo siempre a los reviewsssssssss, sois geniales..yo tng un reto...y es llegar cn algun fic a mas de los 1000, y este...tiene posibilidades...mas que nada por que son 75 caps... jejejej así que.... ya sabeis!! REVIEWSSS REVIEWSS!

Besitosss a todossssssssssssssssssssss

P.D: Disculpad si estoy tardando con los demas fics....me pillais en un año un poco ajetreado...jajaja 2º bachiller... y el año k viene si dios quiere...la universidad...asi qe necesito nota para poder estudiar lo que yo quiero que es....**TRADUCCION E INTERPRETACIÓN** así que....estoy perdonada verdad? Ya mismo pondre Welcome...quizás el fin de semana... os pido paciencia...xd gracias!!!! ( creeis que tendre futuro en esa carrera?....xD)

Yuliss


	16. Baja

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer y a Ashel-13 respectivamente, yo solo la traduzco.**

* * *

**16. Baja**

EPOV

Me levanté dándome cuenta de que Bella y yo estábamos enroscados. Ligeramente besé su hombro. La cantidad de amor que tenía por esta mujer era increíble. Eso me hizo darme cuenta de lo idiota que había sido al no haberme dado cuenta de ello antes. Y pensar que podríamos hacer pasado años como éste juntos.

"Buenos días" habló suavemente. Moví su pelo y besé la hendidura de su cuello.

"Sí, son perfectos en verdad" respondí, diciendo la verdad. Esto era la perfección. Todo lo que necesitaba para siempre era a Bella tumbada entre mis brazos.

"¿Tienes tu móvil? Quiero preguntarle a Alice qué tiene planeado para hoy" dijo cuando se giró para ponerse de cara a mí en la cama.

"Claro, pero estaba pensando que hoy podríamos hacer nuestra gran escapada" dije cuando rodaba hacia la mesita de noche para coger mi teléfono "U quizás estar en la cama un poco más esta mañana" dije, besándola y luego dándole el teléfono.

"Vale, tienes que parar. Voy a estar al teléfono y tú haciendo esto me distrae" dijo cuando marcaba el número, mientras, yo le iba besando del cuello hacia abajo. Y no pude parar.

"Edward" rió tontamente "Oh, hola Alice, jaja, Edward, para" se rió otra vez "Me estaba preguntado qué es lo que tienes planeado para hoy" dijo y luego gimió cuando mi mano derecha empezó a masajear su pecho izquierdo.

"Lo siento, no, estoy escuchando" dijo cuando ella mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás "Mmm. Vale. Gracias. Sí, adiós" dijo sin aliento.

Colgó el teléfono, lo tiró al suelo y cogió mi cabeza, forzándome a que la mirara.

"Eso fue mezquino"

"Lo siento" dije con una enrevesada sonrisa.

"Oh, sí. Eso parece" se rió "Vamos, tú, hombre loco por el sexo ¿Qué te gustaría hacer esta mañana?" preguntó.

La puse más cerca de mí "Creo que tú sabes lo que quiero hacer contigo, o debería decir, hacerte esta mañana" susurré contra su mejilla, antes de besarla.

"Tengo una idea mejor" dijo

"¿Una mejor idea?" pregunté escépticamente "Lo dudo"

"Bueno, no soy así de fácil, Edward Cullen" se rió "Juguemos a 'Go Fish' **(N/T: Se trata de un juego de cartas infantil, viene siendo como el de las parejas aquí. La única diferencia es que se le vas preguntando a tu oponente si tiene la carta que tú necesitas para formar las parejas y si éste no lo tiene, te dice 'go fish', o en otras palabras, roba. No lo he traducido porque como que no queda muy bien poner, Ve a pescar… xD de todas formas, ahora se ve muy bien explicado.)"** Dijo cuando saltó fuera de la cama completamente desnuda para coger una baraja de cartas.

Yo sólo me reí de ella "Ya sabes, nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Bella" sólo Bella sugeriría un juego como Go fish mientras estaba tumbada desnuda en la cama con su novio. Definitivamente, era única en su especie… y no la tendría de ninguna otra manera.

Volvió a la cama y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, exponiéndoseme "Bella, no estás ayudando a mi autocontrol ahora mismo" gemí.

Ella bajó su mirada e inmediatamente se ruborizó. Puso las sábanas por encima de su regazo, pero sus pechos aún estaban expuestos. Me senté y me apoyé en el cabecero de la cama cuando ella barajaba las cartas y las repartía.

No tenía ninguna pareja de mis siete cartas, pero miré a Bella y ya tenía dos "Puedes ir tú primero" dijo.

Le di una mirada. Dejarme mirarla mientras jugábamos a un juego de cartas de niños era pura tortura, incluso pervertido de un modo extraño. No sabía si estar excitado o no. Pero cuando ella se rió de mi mirada, sus pechos se agitaron ligeramente y excitarse era la parte que parecía estar ganando.

Realmente no podía creer que estuviera a punto de hacer esto "¿Tienes algún cinco?" pregunté y no pude evitar reírme un poco ante la situación actual.

"Nop, lo siento. Go fish" contestó con una enorme sonrisa que hizo brillar sus ojos y otra cruzó mi rostro también. Cogí una carta del montón.

"Edward, ¿Tienes alguna reina?" preguntó.

"No, mi amor. Go fish" contesté.

Me incliné más cerca de Bella "¿Bella, tienes algún dos?" le pregunté con una voz suave.

Cogió una carta de sus manos y en vez de dármela, la cogió y recorrió mi pecho con ella, hasta que alcanzó mi regazo y la dejó ahí._ Oh, era astuta_. Pensé para mí mismo.

"¿Bella, tienes algún nueve?" pregunté acomodándome y acercándome ligeramente un par de centímetros más a ella otra vez.

"Go fish" fue lo que respondió en una voz ronca. Otra vez, cogí una carta y descarté una pareja de reyes.

"Edward ¿Tienes algún seis para darme" preguntó cuando se mordió su labio inferior.

Cogí mi seis y se lo tendí. Me cogió por la muñeca y me quitó la carta pero no me dejó ir, sino que bajó su boca hasta mi dedo índice y dulcemente lo chupó. Mis ojos se cerraron ante la sensación de su cálida boca en mi dedo, lo cual por supuesto hizo que mis pensamientos se fueran hacia algo más que ella podría estar chupando ahora mismo. Soltó mi muñeca y mi dedo.

"Edward ¿Tienes algún as?" preguntó, moviendo la sábana que cubría su regazo un poco. Su muslo derecho estaba totalmente expuesto.

"Go fish" apenas pude decirlo al mirar su pierna.

La miré por debajo de mis pestañas, intentando deslumbrarla "Bella ¿tienes algún tres?" pregunté.

Cogió una carta de su mano y la dejó en su muslo desnudo "Yo creo que esto dice que sí"

Alcancé su muslo con la carta y dejé mover mi man hasta su doblada rodilla, encantado con la suavidad de su piel y con la forma en que respiraba cuando apretaba su muslo dulcemente.

"Ahora ¿Tienes algún siete?" pregunté.

"Go fish" lo hice y descarté una pareja de ochos.

"Edward" respiró, a propósito intentando atraer mi atención. Ella sabía que me encantaba la forma en que decía mi nombre así. "¿Tienes alguna reina?"

"Go fish"

El juego continuó por un rato más así. Y de vez en cuando se destapaba más la sabana que la cubría para exponerse más a mí, así que hice lo mismo, hasta que ninguno estuvo más cubierto.

Estaba orgulloso de que ella fuera la primera en ceder. Y antes de que pudiéramos realmente acabar el juego, se lanzó a mi regazo y comenzó a cabalgarme. Desde ahí, nos tiramos a la cama, haciendo el amor encima de las cartas de que estaban ahí. Innecesario era decir que una par de ellas estuvo pegada a nuestros cuerpos sudados al final.

Nos tumbamos en la cama por un momento hasta que me di cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir y empecé a reírme "Bella, piensa en lo que acabamos de hacer" me reí. No tardó en unirse a mí.

"¿No te alegras de que haya elegido este juego?" dijo con una risita tonta.

"No dudaré de ti nunca más" dije con una risa cuando me levanté "Vamos, deberíamos ducharnos y empezar nuestro día"

"Vale" dijo cuando me guió hacia la ducha.

Fue una muy casta ducha la que tuvimos. Yo estaba más del lado juguetón. Nos turnamos para enjabonar el pelo del otro, y ella sintió la necesidad de enjabonarme el mío más fuerte de lo necesario así que terminé haciéndole cosquillas. Hice que se resbalara y cayera al suelo y me llevara consigo también. Nos quedamos en el suelo de la ducha yo encima de ella riéndonos hasta que el agua empezó a enfriarse.

Nos vestimos y decidimos salir y pasear. Primero fuimos a una pequeña cafetería para desayunar café y donuts.

"¿Relleno de gelatina? ¿En serio Edward?" me preguntó Bella con una risa.

"sabes qué, no me hables señorita 'sólo tomaré un donut normal aburrido'" repliqué mientras le daba un empujoncito juguetón en el hombro.

Nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa de la tienda.

"Realmente sabes cómo insultar a alguien" rió "creo que voy a llorar"

"hueles mal" fue mi insulto elegido, y ambos empezamos a reírnos hasta que las lágrimas caían de nuestros ojos.

Caminamos hacia una pequeña librería que había visto cuando solía venir a Seattle en el instituto. No era más que una tienda pequeña, pero muy hogareña, sin mencionar la tonelada de libros que había. No pude evitar impresionarme.

BPOV

Entramos a la librería más pequeña y mona, y por ser tan pequeña, estaba impresionada por la cantidad de libros que había. Tan pronto como entramos, una campanita que colgaba de la puerta sonó y un hombre mayor salió de una habitación.

"Hola. Bueno, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" preguntó cuando caminaba hacia nosotros, mirándome directamente a mí.

"Hola. Me llamo Bella"

"Bueno, es un placer tener a tan hermosa joven aquí. Soy Rupert. Bienvenida a mi tienda"

"Hola Rupert" lo saludé.

"Y tú" dijo girándose a Edward "Te conozco. Edward ¿verdad?"

"Sí señor. Es buenos volver a verte Rupert" dijo Edward estrechando la mano del hombre, que lo acercó para darle un abrazo.

"Ciertamente lo es. Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Se te han acabado finalmente los libros para leer? Haría pensado que tenías suficientes como para montar tu propia tienda" bromeó Rupert.

"Me quedan un par. Pero he estado muy ocupado últimamente" respondió Edward con una sonrisa.

Rupert me miró "Apuesto a que sí" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Rupert, esta es mi Bella" Edward me presentó. Mi corazón dio un vuelco en mi pecho cuando me llamo suya. Me gustaba que fuera posesivo conmigo, como si yo le perteneciera, porque lo hago. Él podría tener cualquier parte de mí que quisiera.

Rupert cogió mi mano y la besó.

"Bueno, Edward debe haber aprendido su encanto de usted" bromeé.

"Eso espero. Estuvo ciertamente bastante tiempo por aquí para ser un joven de su edad" contestó Rupert "Espero que te haya estado tratando como un caballero trataría a una dama"

"Algunas veces más que otras" le respondí con una sonrisa.

"Edward, necesitas comportarte mejor" le instruyó Rupert.

"¿Qué? No he hecho nada" se defendió.

"Esta mañana me dijo que olía mal" dije, pretendiendo estar completamente seria.

Rupert se acercó más a mí "Ya sabes, creo que deberías darle calabazas y encontrar a un caballero real" susurró con una sonrisa.

Me reí de él "Es una oferta tentadora, Rupert, pero por el anillo de tu dedo, parece que eres un hombre casado. Todos los buenos están ya pillados" dije riéndome.

"¿Vais a parar de flirtear? Estoy aquí" dijo Edward con una risa.

"Cierto. Lo siento" dijo Rupert, y luego me guiñó "¿En qué puedo ayudaros?"

"En verdad, sólo quería mirar" le dije a ambos.

"Entonces, en todo lo que significa, la tienda es tuya" dijo Rupert, haciendo un gesto con la mano hasta el resto de la tienda.

Edward y yo pasamos horas y horas sentados en la tienda, cogiendo libros, sentándonos en el suelo, y leyendo un par de capítulos. De alguna manera conseguimos terminar en el suelo juntos leyendo. Él estaba echado contra una estantería y yo tenía mi cabeza apoyada en su regazo. Era un día muy tranquilo… hasta que el teléfono sonó.

"Hola Alice" respondió "No, no sabía que fuera tan tarde. Vale, vale. Sí, te la llevaré. Vale, adiós."

Yo internamente gemí. Sabía que Alice nos llevaría de marcha, lo que no cabía duda de que empezaría con Bella Barbie también esta noche.

"Lo siento, amor. Nos tenemos que ir. ¿Cuántos has cogido?"

"Oh, sólo como trece"

Se rió y llevamos los libros al mostrador.

"wow, lee tanto como tú" Rupert le dijo a Edward "Es muy cuidadora"

Me reí "Bien, me alegro de tener tu aprobación" le dije.

"Vuelve cuando quieras. Estaría encantado de verlos a los dos" dijo Rupert.

Asentimos y nos fuimos.

Nada más llegar al hotel, fui al instante arrastrada del lado de Edward por Rosalie.

"Necesitamos prepararte. Ve al cuarto de Alice mientras cojo la ropa de tu cuarto" me ordenó "Estaré para arreglarte el pelo en un minuto"

Lo hice y me fui hacia la habitación de Alice al mismo tiempo que esta echaba a Jasper por la puerta.

"Lo siento. Pero créeme, no quieres estar aquí" le dije a Jasper. Me dio una sonrisa de disculpa antes de que fuera empujada hacia la suite de Alice.

"Siéntate" me ordenó señalándome la silla que estaba delante del tocador. Hice lo que me dijo y me senté.

"Vale, ¡Lo conseguí sin que Edward lo viera!" anunció Rosalie sonando muy orgullosa de sí misma.

"Bien, ahora ven y empieza. Esto va a durar más que anoche" Alice dijo, y de nuevo gemí para mis adentros.

Para lo que parecía como una eternidad, me peinaron, rizaron el pelo y me maquillaron. Al final parecía que Rosalie y Alice estaban exhaustas del esfuerzo que parecía haberles costado para hacerme parecer menos inocente y más sexy.

"Cámbiate" ordenó Alice, tirándome las ropas. Suspiré, pero empecé a desnudarme y ponerme la ropa para salir. **(N/T: El conjunto está en el perfil de Ashel-13).**

En verdad, realmente me gustaba. El top era de un bonito azul al estilo corsé, pero para mi alivio tenía tirantes. Lo combinamos con unos vaqueros a la moda que quedaban bastante bajos. Simplemente cubriendo mi culo. Me habían dicho específicamente que no llevara ropa interior (ya que no tenía un tanga y tampoco Rose o Alice querían ir a mi habitación a coger uno… flojas).

Cuando estuve vestida finalmente me dejaron mirarme en el espejo, lo que completamente me dejó fuera de combate. La ropa me quedaba perfectamente, abrazando cada curva mía. Mi pelo era un sexy y abierto lío de rizos. Alice me había maquillado más oscuro que la noche pasada. Mis ojos eran de un humeante negro carbón perfilados por arriba y por abajo. Por supuesto me puso rímel, haciendo que mis pestañas parecieran imposiblemente largas. Mis labios eran de un brillante rojo, haciendo que parecieran mas llenos de lo que ya eran, y solamente me añadieron un poco de colorete, ya que de eso me ocupaba yo solita.

"Joder" fue todo lo que pude decir. Apenas pude siquiera reconocerme. Alice y Rose estaban chillando de placer "Lo sabemos" contestaron al unísono.

Si yo pensaba que estaba bien, entonces seguramente casi matará a Edward. Me reí ante la imagen en mi mente, pero fue socavada para mi desconsuelo por un golpe en la puerta.

Alice abrió, y nuestros tres hombres perfectos entraron. Edward me vio, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su mandíbula se abrió. Realmente no le podía culpar, parecía completamente diferente. Incluso diría que estaba buena.

Pero entonces otra vez, él también. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros y una camisa abotonada de mangas largas con los primeros tres botones desabrochados. Quería hacer una ley que dijera que Edward tenía que enseñar parte de su impresionante pecho todas las veces. Se acercó y puso sus brazos a mi alrededor. Cuando fue a besarme, hubo una fuerte tos y nos giramos para ver a Alice mirándonos con desaprobación.

"¿Qué?" le pregunté.

"¡El pintalabios!" respondió como si fuera obvio. Suspiré y me separé de Edward.

"Vale tíos. Pongámonos manos a la obra" gritó Emmett, claramente emocionado.

"Cariño, te quiero, pero si usas esa frase alguna otra vez, te evitaré durante una semana" Le dijo Rose.

Otra vez caminamos hacia el garaje y estuve agradecida de que Jacob no me hubiera visto así, sino creo que Edward literalmente le gruñiría.

Cuando llegamos al pub, estaba claramente lleno, y había una cola que doblaba la esquina.

"Chicas, esto puede que nos lleve tiempo" dije cuando mi rostro decayó un poco.

"Querida, nunca te haría esperar esto" Edward me susurró al oído cuando pasaba su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Fuimos hacia el comienzo de la fila. El portero nos miró y quitó la cuerda, dándome una mirada evaluadora con una sonrisa. Edward sólo apretó mi cintura y me apresuró hacia adentro. Estaba monísimo cuando estaba así de celoso por las cosas tontas.

Había luces brillando y música muy alta, tenía su propio pulso. No pude distinguir el cuerpo de una persona de la otra. Todos parecían ser una gran masa de carne con parejas en casi posiciones pornográficas.

Caminamos hacia una mesa para sentarnos, y Jasper llamó a una camarera. Nos pidió coca-colas y vinieron en nada de tiempo.

"Vamos Jazz, bailemos" dijo Alice cogiendo a Jasper y guiándolo hacia la pista de baile antes que él incluso tuviera tiempo de responder.

"¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?" Edward me preguntó.

"Vale, pero te lo advierto, nunca he bailado así con otra persona" le advertí.

"Creo que lo harás bien" dijo empujándome hacia allí. Miré atrás para ver a Rose y Emmett siguiéndonos hacia donde estaban Alice y Jasper.

Decidí bailar de cara a Edward e intenté lo mejor de mí para ser sexy por el bien de Edward. Si no, ciertamente miraba a los demás. La canción "Crazy Bitch" empezó a sonar y comencé a mover mis caderas de un lado a otro fuertemente, rodeando el cuello de Edward con mis brazos y él mi cintura con los suyos.

Aunque no había espacio entre nosotros, quería estar más cerca de él. Asalté una de sus piernas y comencé a restregarme contra ella. Él dejó salir un gemido casi inaudible, pero yo lo escuché, lo que me dio mucha más confianza y empecé realmente a meterme en el baile. A veces me deslizaba hacia abajo por su pierna y luego subía. Sus manos subirían y bajarían por mi espalda hasta que decidió dejarlas en mi culo.

De repente entendí por qué a todo el mundo le gustaba bailar así. Moví mi boca hacia la de él y empezamos a liarnos, todo el tiempo restregándonos más y más fuerte el uno contra el otro.

Nos besamos durante un par de canciones, pero cuando la canción "Get Low" **(N/T: Baja, de ahí el título del capítulo)** sonó, decidí cambiar las cosas un poco.

Me giré y empecé a restregar mi culo contra él. Él me respondió poniendo sus manos en mis caderas y moviéndose conmigo cuando yo descargaba mi espalda contra su pecho.

"Sabes que eres mejor de lo que crees" me susurró al oído.

"No has visto nada todavía"

Me agaché completamente y muy lentamente subí mi culo contra él seguido del resto de mi cuerpo.

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Bella haciendo eso, es caliente!" chilló Emmett lo bastante fuerte como para que todo el mundo se girara y me mirara. Pero yo continué bailando con un muy feliz Edward (Por lo que podía sentir).

Continuamos restregándonos y nos metimos más incluso en el baile cuando cogí las manos de Edward y las ponía en mi cuerpo para que lo tocara. Cuando las dejé ir, alcancé detrás de mí su cuello y lo puse más cerca de mí. Él me respondió empezando a besar mi cuello y mover sus manos a su bola.

Las deslizó por mi estómago antes de que de repente las metiera dentro de mis pantalones. Jadeé sorprendida cuando lo sentí sonreír contra mi cuello "¿Qué pasa amor?" preguntó con su tono sexy.

No dije nada, sólo restregaba mi culo más y más duro contra él "Mmm ¿Sin ropa interior esta noche? Me estás poniendo las cosas muy placenteras para mí" susurró cuando sus manos bajaban más dentro de mi pantalón. Sacó su mano izquierda y la puso en mi cadera, pero dejó la derecha dentro.

Comenzó a frotarme cuando de repente, solté un gemido cuando repentinamente me metió dos dedos y comenzó a moverlos.

"Edward" suspiré cuando la mayoría de mi peso estaba en su pecho.

"¿Si amor?" preguntó inocentemente como si no pasara nada.

Metía y sacaba los dedos incluso más rápido, ahora moviéndome rápidamente mi clítoris, y mi respiración se acercó a la hiperventilación hasta que finalmente, me vine en su mano y él la sacó.

Untó sus dedos contra mis labios antes de girarme y besarme pasionalmente. Nuestras lenguas bailaban, y fue un beso increíble. Cuando lo rompimos para respirar, él estaba lejos del fin. Se movió hacia mi cuello y empezó a lamerlo.

"¿Quieres que te de la misma satisfacción que me diste?" le pregunté al oído.

"Ya me lo das" me devolvió, antes de que una vez más me besara.

"Joder, son peores que nosotros" dijo Rose, haciendo que me separara de Edward.

"Ni me creo que hayamos visto esta pequeña escenita con la mano, tampoco" dijo Alice con una risita. Me ruboricé en un rojo carmesí y escondí m rostro en el pecho de Edward.

"No sólo lo hemos visto nosotros, sino que unos 84 tío, y 74 chicas están ahora completamente excitados" se rió Jasper.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Edward le preguntó.

"Vi sus caras. Créeme, lo sé"

Bailamos todos un rato más. A cada rato Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmett nos chillaban "revisión de manos" y teníamos que levantarlas para que ellos las pudieran ver. Era en verdad bastante gracioso. Pero se hizo pronto de día casi, y decidimos irnos.

En nuestro camino al hotel, estaba muy cansada, Me habría quedado dormida si no fuera porque continuamente sentía a Edward a través de mis pantalones, haciéndolos estar mojados.

Para cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación, nos desnudamos y nos quedamos dormidos nada más caer nuestras cabezas en la almohada. Pero cuando me tumbé allí, en los brazos de Edward a punto de entrar en la inconsciencia, escuché a Edward susurrar en mi oído.

"Te amo. Un día te haré mi esposa"

Y con ello, me caí en los sueños de una eternidad con Edward ¿Quién necesitaba el cielo cuando podía tener esto? Ojalá el para siempre existiera.

* * *

Holaa chicassss,

lo sientoo lo sientoo lo sientooo!!! me merezco lo peor...pero es que la unica excusa que tengo..aunque siempre sea la misma..son los examenes..ya trmine los examenes de esta evaluacion..pero aun no he terminado el trimestre...jajaja pero..bueno...creo que el capitulo lo compensa no?..ademas..es bastante largo...

Para la gente que lee **Welcome to drama academy**, no os preocupeis, estoy traduciendolo ahora mismo...nada mas lo termine..lo subo, pero es tambien bastante largo... espero no tardar mucho. Pero no lo voy a dejar! jajaj no os asusteis! xd

Graciass a todoss esos reviewsssssssssssss, sois los mejoressssssssssssssss, y ya sabeis...si teneis alguna pregunta...comentario...o lo que sea...review o PM. Lo contestare encantada..pero si son anónimos...dejadme el correo o algo! xd ( siempre por separado... que sino..no sale...) que sino no puedo contestar....

Y... dedicar este cap especialmente a mi hermanita pequeña **Mari-cullen** y a mi mami **Pkna-Pcosa, **Ruby. Que os quieroooo muuucho! y a todas las muchachas de la mansión (Yahoo groups Ilovedwardcullen).... si si...publicidad..publicidad! xd

Por ciertoooo, ya vi la peli..como unas....12 veces..jajaja 3 en el cine...¿Cuantas llevais vosotras? jajaja que os parece?? a mi m ha encantado!! y Rob....(baba) no tiene palabras...jajajaja

Besiiitossssssss

Yuliss


	17. Que empiece la fiesta

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer y a Ashel-13 respectivamente, yo solo la traduzco.**

* * *

**17. Qué empiece la fiesta**

(N/T: Lenguaje no recomendado y todo eso... en fin, disfrutad xdd)

EPOV

Verdaderamente me estaba volviendo muy mimado al despertarme cada mañana en tanta perfección. Una vez más, cuando los rayos de la mañana se filtraron entre las pequeñas rendijas que las persianas del hotel no cubrían, me desperté solo para darme cuenta de que Bella estaba tendida otra vez en mis brazos. Podía definitivamente acostumbrarme a esto. Pero, cuando realmente empecé a pensar en ello, me dí cuenta de que nunca pasaría.

Hasta el momento, el verano había sido como una bonita fantasía, y estábamos apenas al comienzo del verano. Yo solo quería que fuera mejor cada día, para hacer cada día especial para mi Bella. Pero cuando el último día de verano terminase, ¿qué pasaría? íbamos a diferentes colegios, y no nos habíamos visto en tres años. Así que, ¿qué pasaría otra vez cuando el verano se acabara?

¡No! Me negaba a creer que eso pasara. Quería a esta mujer demasiado como para dejarla ir otra vez. Ella era mi otra mitad. Pensaba que sabía lo que era sentirse completo. Antes de que ella estuviera, pensaba que yo _estaba_ completo, pero no podía estar más equivocado. Cuando ella volvió a mi vida, me di cuenta de que no había marcha atrás. No sería capaz de volver a sentirme incompleto otra vez. No después de esto. Ya encontraría cómo.

"Edward..." suspiró mientras se giraba hacia mí y apoyaba su cara en mi pecho. "Mmmm... Hueles muy bien."

Me reí entre dientes, haciendo que mi pecho temblara. "Creo que solo estás siendo amable. Después de estar en aquel club anoche, no puedo oler tan bien."

Era cierto. Los dos estábamos tan cansados cuando volvimos a la habitación que simplemente nos derrumbamos en la cama y nos dormimos.

"Voy a ver que ha planeado Alice para hoy." Dije besando el pelo de Bella.

Agarré mi teléfono y marqué. "¿Hola?" preguntó una adormilada Alice.

"¿Te he despertado?" Nunca me había levantado antes que Alice. Ella y Jasper no debieron de haberse ido a la cama inmediatamente. "Solo quería sabe que habías planeado para hoy." Expliqué.

"Dormir." Fue todo lo que respondió. Y honestamente, ese plan me sonaba bien, especialmente si quería estar despierto para la fiesta de esta noche. "Simplemente trae a Bella a mi habitación a las 6:30."

Miré a la alarma del reloj en la mesita de noche. Eran alrededor de la una de la tarde. "No hay problema. Vuélvete a dormir." Le dije.

"Eso tenía la intención de hacer." Replicó antes de colgar.

Colgué el teléfono y lo puse de nuevo en la mesa, y me acurruqué otra vez en la cama. Bella inmediatamente se acercó más a mí y hundió más su cara en mi pecho.

"Bueno, ¿cuál es el veredicto?" preguntó contra mi piel, enviando su caliente respiración sobre mi pecho.

"Dormir por ahora, pero tú necesitas estar en su habitación a las 6:30." Le dije.

Ella simplemente suspiró. "Vale, entonces déjame dormir un poco más."

Me reí silenciosamente, no queriendo molestarla. "Vale, amor. Dormiremos." Le aseguré mientras acariciaba su sedoso pelo.

Pero no había manera de que fuera capaz de dormirme otra vez. Así que simplemente me quedé ahí, absorbiendo todo lo que podía del momento. Me moví hacia abajo un poco en la cama para que mi cara estuviera directamente enfrente de la suya, casi con nuestras narices tocándose.

Ella era realmente un ángel que había caído del cielo. Un regalo que Dios había decidido darme, y no iba a dar ni un solo momento por sentado. Incluso cuando dormía, disfrutaba de su compañía, aunque su charla dormida lo hacía bastante entretenido.

"Edward, ese no. Coge una licuadora de ocho ajustes." Dijo soñolientamente. Tuve que morderme el labio para contenerme las carcajadas. "Bueno, a lo mejor quiero hacer una fondue de sushi y chocolate." continuó.

"Gracias. Te quiero. Y estoy feliz de que me dejes tener una licuadora."

Sonreí y besé su mejilla, haciendo que apareciese una pequeña sonrisa es su angelical cara y suspiré.

Lo siguiente que sé, es que me giré y sentí la más increíble sensación en mi hombro. Abrí un ojo y luego el otro, despacio, para ver a Bella despierta, besando mi hombro.

"Hey." Dije con una voz ronca por dormir.

"Hey para ti también." Me sonrió. "Es tarde y necesito una ducha antes de ir a la habitación de Alice. Pensaba en despertarte para hacértelo saber." besó mi frente. "Puedes volverte a dormir, te despertaré otra vez antes de que me vaya."

Se destapó las sábanas y se levantó. Al ver su desnudo cuerpo de diosa vi que ya no estaba cansado. Me destapé las sábanas y la seguí. Cuando llegamos a la puerta del baño, se volvió para encararme.

"¿Y a dónde te crees que vas?" Preguntó.

"Yo también necesito una ducha." Le recordé besando su hombro. "Debemos ahorrar agua."

Dejó escapar una rápida risa. "Oh no, señor. Si vas ahí conmigo, no habrá manera de que esté lista a tiempo para Alice. Vas a tener que esperar hasta que termine de ducharme."

Le hice un puchero, pero ella simplemente besó mi labio inferior y me cerró la puerta. Caminé de vuelta a la cama y me desplomé.

BPOV

Por mucho que realmente quisiera ducharme con Edward, y realmente, _realmente_ quería, sabía que eso solo me haría llegar tarde con Alice, la que se ofendería. Y una Alice ofendida no era una buena idea, especialmente cuando está cerca de un rizador de pelo y del rimel.

Me duché bastante rápido y a conciencia. Anoche en el club me cubrí de sudor y estaba más que feliz de quitarme la suciedad. Sin embargo mi mente volvió al club... y a Edward. Era imposible no darse cuenta de los cientos de chicas mirándole, pero cuando la noche avanzó, y él me hizo eso mientras bailábamos, rápidamente me olvidé de todos los que estaban en la habitación (obviamente).

Salí de la ducha y me sequé, sin preocuparme de secarme el pelo porque Rose se ocuparía de eso. Yo solo me puse un albornoz. No tenía sentido cambiarme y luego cambiarme otra vez. Fui a mi habitación y cogí un tanga de color carne que me puse debajo del albornoz, y un sujetador adhesivo **(N/A: no sé como se dice en español, pero es el sujetador que no tiene tirantes ni por la espalda nada, es como un sujetador adhesivo xD)** ya que no podía llevar un sujetador real con ese ridículo vestido blanco. No podía creer que Alice realmente comprara ese vestido para mí.

Me acerqué a la cama, donde Edward estaba tumbado. Dejé escapar una pequeña risita y suspiré, sonrojándome. Estaba tendido boca abajo. No se había molestado en cubrirse, así que su increíble cuerpo desnudo quedaba completamente expuesto.

"Edward." Dije agitándole suavemente. "Vamos, tienes que levantarte." Le dije.

Se giró. Me reí de que no se diera cuenta de que estaba todavía desnudo. "También tienes que vestirte."

Me agachó y me puso encima de él. "Podríamos simplemente quedarnos aquí esta noche. Solos." Dijo de modo seductor.

"Y enfadar a Alice. No gracias. Te quiero, pero me gustaría mucho vivir." Me reí y me alejé de él. Dios, era increíble. "Vale, te veré cuando esté lista." Me agaché y le dí un rápido beso.

Cogí el vestido (Si puedes llamarlo así a eso) y caminé a la habitación de Alice por tercera y última vez. Mi último día de comportarme bien siendo la Barbie Bella.

"¡Sí! Bien, llegas a la hora." Dijo Alice, agarrándome y arrastrándome dentro de la habitación antes de que tocara la puerta incluso.

"Buenos días Alice. Jasper."

"Hey Bella. No pareces muy cansada por anoche." Observó Jasper.

"Si, bueno, ahora son las 6:30 de la noche." Reí.

"Bueno, me alegro de que vosotros dos queráis hablar, pero Jasper, tienes que irte para que preparemos a Bella." Ordenó Alice.

"Aww, Yo también te quiero, nena." Dijo sarcásticamente.

Ella se acercó a Jasper y rodeó con sus bazos su cuello. "Lo siento, cariño. Te quiero. Y te lo demostraré mas tarde esta noche." Le aseguró Alice.

Giré la cabeza, no queriendo ver u oír más. Y Jasper salió de la habitación. Momentos después, Rose llegó con un secador y una plancha de pelo.

Sujetó el secador como una pistola. "De acuerdo, señoritas, hagámoslo."

Alice y yo soltamos una pequeña risa y yo me fui a la silla de la condena para esperar mi tortura.

Alice eligió los zapatos para mi vestido mientras Rose secaba mi pelo. Cuando había acabado, parecía la novia de Frankenstein.

"Seh, me alegro de que hicieras esto. Está mucho mejor." Dije con sorna y miré al espejo para ver mi pelo que parecía la Cosa de la Familia Addams.

"Cálmate, voy a alisártelo." Me aseguró Rose

"Eso es lo que dijo ella." Murmuré. Las tres estallamos en carcajadas al ver que la afirmación no tenía sentido en absoluto.

Una vez que Alice encontró los zapatos que iba a llevar **(en el perfil de ashel-13)** rápidamente pintó mis uñas de los pies con una leve capa que hacía juego con las de las manos.

Pronto, Rose cumplió lo que había prometido y empezó a alisar mi pelo mientras Alice se ponía manos a la obra con mi maquillaje. Lo hizo casi como un combinado de las dos noches. Mis ojos tenían un suave brillo de marrón, pero esta noche puso más, haciendo mis párpados realmente brillantes. El eyeliner lo puso por arriba y por debajo de mis ojos junto con el rimel. Hizo mis labios de rojo sangre, diciéndome que así destacarían de verdad con todo el blanco que iba a llevar. También añadió un toque de colorete del mismo color.

Rosalie había acabado con mi pelo al mismo tiempo que Alice acababa con mi maquillaje. Miré para ver que mi pelo estaba perfectamente liso y reluciente con flequillo peinado hacia la izquierda de mi frente. De nuevo, estaba bien. Estas chicas eran obradoras de milagros.

"Vale, ahora el vestido." Anunció Alice.

Me quité el alborno y me alcanzaron el vestido. Me metí en él (viendo que no tenía cremallera y no queriendo arruinar mi pelo ni mi maquillaje). Me tomó bastante rato moverme en él, como hice el día que me lo puse por primera vez. Pero finalmente, con las tres tirando, lo subimos a mi cintura. **(Vestido en el perfil de Ashel-13)**.

"Aquí está tu sujetador adhesivo." Dijo Alice alcanzándome las dos cosas gelatinosas.

"¿Estás segura de que funcionan?" Pregunté. Me lo aseguró y me lo puse. Entonces, me subí el vestido para cubrir mis pechos.

Miré al espejo y mis ojos se ensancharon. Pensaba que anoche estaba sexy, pero esto lo superaba.

"Chicas, ¿me habéis visto con esto?" Pregunté retóricamente. "¡De ninguna manera puedo llevar esto! Es demasiado ajustado y minúsculo. ¡Apenas cubre mi culo ni mis tetas!"

"Lo sé, ¡es perfecto!" Exclamó Rose.

"Vale, llévalo tú." Le dije.

"Bella, estás fantástica con esto. De verdad. Ahora, vas a llevar este vestido y vas a hacer a Edward y sobre 84 otros hombres babear por ti y punto." Casi gritó Alice.

Bajé la cabeza. "Sí, señora."

"Bien, ahora vamos a recoger a los chicos."

Volvimos a la habitación mía y de Edward y por primera vez, íbamos a recogerlos a ellos.

"Hola señoritas."Dijo Emmett. "¡Bella! ¡Madre mía! ¡Estás alucinante!"

Miré al suelo y me sonrojé. Entonces, de repente fui agarrada y arrastrada dentro de la habitación de hotel, y la puerta dio un portazo detrás mío. Me giré para ver que Edward era el único en nuestra habitación conmigo.

"No vas a llevar eso." Dijo, con los ojos enfurecidos.

"Pensaba que te gustaba cuando me lo probé." Dije, un poco confusa.

"Me gusta. Dios, me _encanta_." Dijo. "Pero cuando soy el único que puede verlo. No quiero que otros tíos te miren cuando vas vestida así."

"Edward, por muy adorable que piense que estás cuando estás celoso, y créeme que es mucho, estás siendo un poco ridículo. Estoy segura que de alguna manera tendré que soportar a las chicas tirándose encima tuyo esta noche... es inevitable. Pero si estamos juntos, nada va a pasar." Me acerqué a él de manera que mi pecho estuviera presionando el suyo. "Y voy a asegurare de que todos sepan que te pertenezco y tu me perteneces."

Me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y entonces asintió con la cabeza. "Pero no te voy a dejar en toda la noche." Advirtió

"No quería otra cosa."

Volvimos con los demás al ascensor. Cuando se abrió sentí que todas las cabezas masculinas se giraron en nuestra dirección y nos miraron. Por una vez, realmente sentía como si me estuvieran mirando a mi y no a Rose o a Alice... raro.

Mientras caminábamos por el vestíbulo, el agarre de Edward se volvió más apretado. Y vi a Jacob empezando a aproximarse a nosotros.

"Bella, ¡estás BUENÍSIMA!" Dijo sin rodeos.

"Wow, desde luego sabes como hacer que una chica se derrita." Repliqué con sarcasmo mientras seguía caminando.

"Lo siento, pero... ¡joder!"

"Y un amplio vocabulario." Anoté.

"No te preocupes, amor, estás deslumbrante." Me dijo Edward.

Le besé rápidamente en los labios. "Eso sí que es un adjetivo." Sonreí cuando dejamos el hotel y a Jacob atrás. **(A.N. No sé vosotras, chicas, pero yo prefiero mucho más ser llamada bonita o guapa en lugar de que estoy buena.)**

Durante todo el camino en coche a la fiesta, las manos de Edward estuvieron entrelazadas con las mías. Creo que sabía que me sentía incómoda y un poco puta vestida como iba, y estaba contenta de ver que me estaba respetando a pesar de mi conjunto. Eso lo hacía aun mas dulce de lo que ya era.

Llegamos a una mansión enorme. Había luces y tiendas de campaña por todas partes y podía sentir la música desde el coche. Si no lo hubiera sabido, habría pensado que estábamos en una fiesta en Las Vegas, no en Seattle.

"¡Wow!" Dije cuando lo seis caminamos alrededor de la mansión al jardín trasero.

"Lo sé." Replicó Alice.

El jardín trasero no era un jardín al fin y al cabo. Había una enorme piscina, acabada en una cascada. El patio era gigante y había un bar en él, con un camarero sirviendo a los invitados. La fiesta estaba llena de gente.

"¿Bella?¿Alice?" Oí que una voz nos llamaba.

Miré para ver a mi vieja amiga Ángela Webber venir corriendo hacia nosotros. La abracé y ella hizo lo mismo con Alice.

"¿Cómo has estado, Ángela?" Pregunté.

"Fantástica. Oh, Ben, mira quien está aquí." Llamó a su novio, al parecer prometido no, Ben.

"¿Bella?" Preguntó. No se me pasó por alto el hecho de que me miró de arriba a abajo y sus ojos pararon en mi pecho.

"Seh. ¿Cómo va la vida de prometidos?" Pregunté cuando sentí a Edward atraerme más hacia él.

"Me encanta. No podría ser más feliz." Él finalmente alejó la vista de mí y miró tiernamente a los ojos de Ángela. Siempre habían sido tan perfectos el uno para el otro.

"Bueno, vamos a dar una vuelva y a lo mejor bailamos un poco." Le dijo Alice. "Puede que os veamos después."

"Suena genial." Replicó Ángela dulcemente.

Dimos una vuelta por la fiesta, socializando a cada rato con personas que nos paraban. Rosalie fue alcanzada por dos justo delante de Emmett. Y tres chicos se le insinuaron a Alice. Por suerte, yo estaba más lejos.

Edward y yo fuimos a la sección del jardín donde estaba el D.J. y la gente bailando. Levante mis brazos a su cuello y simplemente nos mecimos un poco. Nada parecido a lo que hicimos la otra noche.

"¿Quieres algo de beber?" Me preguntó.

"Agua estaría genial." Le dije.

Me besó en la frente y me dijo, "Quédate justo aquí. Ahora vuelvo." Asentí y se fue.

Me sentí un poco avergonzada por no bailar como los demás a mi alrededor, pero rápidamente se solucionó.

"Disculpe, preciosa. ¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo?" Me giré y una enorme sonrisa cruzó mi cara al ver la cara familiar.

"Faltaría más." Le dije.

EPOV

Dejé a Bella para cogerle el agua. Y cuando llegué al bar, parecía que todos se apartaban de mi camino.

"¿Qué necesitas?" Me preguntó el camarero.

"Un agua, por favor." Respondí. Cogió una y me la dio.

"Gracias." Le dije.

"No, no. Gracias a ti." Contestó. Le lancé una mirada de curiosidad pero entonces se giró. Cuando yo también lo hice, una chica corrió hacia mí.

"Oh, dios mío, lo siento tanto." Dijo una chica rubia, mirándome y batiendo las pestañas.

"No pasa nada." Le dije y traté de apartarme de ella, pero siguió bloqueándome el paso.

"Tal vez, debería compensártelo. Haré cualquier cosa que tú quieras. _Cualquier cosa._" Dijo con una voz entrecortada que me hizo gruñir internamente. Era realmente asquerosa.

"¿Cualquier cosa?" Pregunté con una sonrisa.

Asintió.

"Vale, déjame solo, y no me vuelvas a hablar jamás." Le dije y me alejé de una ahora muy sorprendida chica. Me reí de su reacción y volví hacia Bella.

Pero cuando estaba cerca del sitio pude verla frotándose con otro tío entre la gente que se estaba moviendo. No podía verle a él, pero ella parecía que de verdad estaba disfrutando. Estaba hasta riéndose. Aceleré el paso.

El hombre que estaba bailando con ella me resultaba familiar por alguna razón, pero los inmensos celos que estaba sintiendo en ese momento no me dejaban pensar claramente. Mi Bella estaba bailando con otro hombre... llevando eso.

"Bella." Grité. Levantó la vista y corrió hacia mí.

"Oh, gracias." Dijo cogiendo el agua como si no pasara nada.

"Bella." Intenté controlar mi voz. No estaba enfadado con ella. Probablemente ella no sabía lo que él quería. "... ¿con quién estabas bailando?" Pregunté, oyendo mi voz forzada.

"Oh, Edward." Dijo con una mirada de disculpa. "Lo siento, no pensé que te importaría. Quiero decir, considerando quién es. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?"

Le sonreí pero la sonrisa no llegó a mis ojos. Estaba todavía cabreado con ese tío que me había robado a Bella. "Has dicho que lo conozco. ¿Quién es?" Pregunté, pensando en patearle el culo a este ladrón de novias.

"Soy yo, por supuesto." Un hombre de adelantó. Tenía el pelo negro y perilla. Sabía que lo había visto antes, pero dónde.

"Lo siento, ¿de dónde te conozco?" Pregunté.

"Edward, estoy un poco ofendido." Dijo con una falsa expresión herida. "Soy yo, Brett. Desde que bailé con Bella en el restaurante pensé que se lo pediría otra vez. Además, cuando está tan deliciosa como esta noche, no debería estar sola ni un momento. Los hombres son unos cerdos."

Le dediqué una enorme sonrisa. Éste era el Brett del restaurante. Ese que, como Bella dijo, _me _encontró atractivo. "Brett, me alegra conocerte oficialmente." Extendí mi mano para que me la estrechara, lo que no dudó ni un segundo en hacer. Bella se rió de su precipitación. "Gracias por cuidar de Bella. No sé como agradecértelo."

"No es nada. Es una amiga." Se giró y le guiñó un ojo, lo que hizo que ella se riera.

"Te encanta flirtear." Le dije riéndome entre dientes.

"Da gracias de que no son dirigidos a ti." Dijo, esta vez guiñándome un ojo a mí.

"Lo siento, estoy cogido." Dije, riéndome y atrayendo a Bella hacia mi pecho.

"Lástima." Respondió, haciendo que Bella se riera de nuevo.

"Brett, por qué no vienes a conocer al resto de nuestra familia y amigos." Dijo Bella. "Y por favor, no te lances a Jasper o a Emmett. No queremos que Edward se ponga celoso." Bromeó Bella.

"Me encantaría." Dijo Brett.

De alguna manera fuimos capaces de reunir al resto de la familia y los siete nos sentamos en las sillas de jardín junto a la piscina. Les presentamos a Brett, a quien encontraron bastante entretenido.

"Rosalie, tienes el cuerpo más perfecto que haya visto jamás. Aparte del de Edward." Añadió con un guiño en mi dirección.

Miré a Bella con los ojos de par en par. Se rió y se inclinó hacia mi oreja. "Tiene razón, sabes. Tienes un cuerpo alucinante." Su caliente respiración en mi oreja me hizo temblar de placer.

Se movió para sentarse en mi regazo y bajé la vista para ver que su vestido se había subido todavía más. Estaba literalmente, tapando prácticamente su zona privada. Me encontré a mí mismo mirando fijamente ahí abajo, y mi boca secarse completamente.

"Y Alice, tu estilo es increíble." Oí a Brett halagarle. Alcé la vista para verle sentándose entre Alice y Rose.

"Hey, vamos, me estás haciendo sentir que estás interesado en nuestras chicas." Dijo Emmett con una risa.

"No, no. Prefiero a Edward. Y no quiero ofenderos chicas, pero iría a por Bella si me gustaran las mujeres." Explicó Brett.

"No te preocupes, nosotras también." Rió Alice señalándose a ella y a Rose, y recordando nuestra noche en el jacuzzi cuando todos confesaron que habían pensado de manera inapropiada en Bella.

Las mejillas de Bella se volvieron de ese encantador tono rojo y escondió la cara en el hueco de mi cuello. Yo simplemente me reí de su reacción. "Perdonarme, pero es mía." La envolví con mis brazos y besé sus labios.

Se suponía que iba a ser un beso rápido... corto y dulce, pero por alguna razón, no pude dejarla ir. Empecé a acelerar el beso, ignorando los silbidos y los ánimos de la familia.

Profundizó el beso, y cuando lamí su labio superior, pidiendo paso, se giró en mi regazo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí. Nuestras lenguas lucharon por el control, hasta que empujé la mía dentro de su boca, disfrutando del increíble sabor de su respiración caliente. Mis manos vagaron hacia sus muslos, los que noté que estaban desnudos. Cuando se movió para sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí, su vestido subió todo por delante, dejando a mi cuerpo como lo único que la tapaba.

Y me pareció como ninguna otra vez. Tenerla tan cerca... públicamente, era realmente, muy caliente. Deslicé mi mano derecha entre nosotros, para encontrarme conque estaba llevando una tela muy pequeña como ropa interior. Moví mi dedo a donde estaba su clítoris y pude sentir que estaba mojada, y los dos dejamos escapar un pequeño gemido en la boca del otro.

"Wow. ¿Son siempre así?" Oí a Brett pregunta, lo que hizo que Bella se alejara.

"Perdón, chicos." Dijo y su cara de volvió roja otra vez.

"Muchas gracias, Brett." Dije, fingiendo estar enfadado.

"Lo siento, no debería haber dicho nada. Me habría encantado ver todo lo lejos que podía ir." Dijo Brett.

"Tal vez deberías venir a nuestra habitación del hotel." Bromeó Bella.

Se rió. "Bella, querida. No me tientes." El grupo entero empezó a reírse.

Me levanté y ayudé a Bella a ponerse bien el vestido. Todos dimos una vuelta hasta que volvieron a intentar socializar con ellas. Me quedé mirando a tíos mirar fijamente a Bella y entonces dar un codazo a sus amigos para que la miraran también. Empezaba a no gustarme este sitio.

Decidí que era hora de irnos cuando un chico fue hasta Bella y empezó a flirtear con ella justo delante de mí. ¡Qué valor!

Dijimos adiós a Brett y Bella le dio su número de móvil en caso de que fuera alguna vez a Forks. Era realmente un chico divertido, y sabía como hacernos reír a todos.

Abría la puerta de pasajeros para Bella antes de subirme al asiento del conductor. Durante todo el viaje, no podía evitar mirarla y sonreír.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó cuando me pilló.

"Nada. Es solo que estás increíblemente sexy." Dije y volví los ojos a la carretera.

"¿Ah si?" Preguntó. Como si no lo supiese. Asentí.

BPOV

Había sido tan espectacular la noche entera que su dulzura en realidad me excitó. Cuando dijo que estaba sexy, fue el colmo. Metí la mano bajo el vestido y cogí el tanga y me lo quité.

Me desaté y me arrodillé en el asiento, inclinándome para susurrarle a Edward en la oreja. "¿Quieres ver lo que hay debajo del vestido?"

Asintió con la cabeza, pero mantuvo los ojos en la carretera. Me apoyé en la ventana, y lentamente abrí las piernas, dándole una perfecta vista de mi ahora completamente mojado sexo.

Me miró y diría que tragó pesadamente, antes de volver los ojos a la carretera mientras respiraba rápida y superficialmente.

Cogí su mano derecha y la deslicé al centro de mi excitación. "¿Notas como de mojada me pones?"

En esos momentos ya estábamos en el parking del hotel. Aparcó el coche y volvió toda su atención hacia mí.

Aparté su mano de mí y la lamí. Me incliné y pronto estuvo encima mío. Me besó aún más fuertemente que en la fiesta. En casi nada de tiempo ya estábamos los dos completamente desnudos excepto por la sugerencia de Edward de que me dejara los tacones puestos.

Terminamos con el asiento de pasajeros totalmente reclinado y con Edward empujando cada vez más fuerte dentro de mí. Me vine cuatro veces antes de que decidiéramos que deberíamos ir a nuestra habitación del hotel antes de que los otros empezaran a preocuparse por nosotros.

Nos quitamos nuestras ropas otra vez cuando lo hicimos en nuestra habitación y caímos dormidos inmediatamente. Mañana, nuestro fin de semana en Seattle acabaría, pero tío, ¡habíamos salido a lo grande! Me encantaba Seattle.

* * *

Holaaa chicass!!!!!!

Al finnnn!!! Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé....he tardado una eternidad, no merezco perdón de dios...pero es que habían habido unos problemillas....

Resumiendo: Como sabeis, lo estabamos traduciendo Ana y yo, bueno, pues este cap ( lo ha traducido Ana) resulta que no me lo ha podido mandar hasta haceu nos minutos. Pero, como no sé si sabreis, otra muchacha más empezó a traducir este fic, desde el principio, no sabía que ya estaba traduciendose, así que le dije que podia ayudarme. Con lo cual ya vamos 3....

Pero, otra muchacha mas, me dijo que si m ayudaba y eso...y a mi me da cosilla decir k no...asi que somos 4..asik supongo que iremos mas rapido... jajaja eso es bueno no?

Somos, yo, Ana, Princesskitsune17, y otra muchacha más (que no me se el nik que tiene en ff...jajaja sorryyyyy xD)

Bueeno, y ya lo de siempre y que nunca me cansare de decir...graaaacias a todos los reviewsssssssssss!!!!!!!! l cosa cada vez se va poniendo mas..... picante jajajaja

Gracias a Ana por la gran traduccion!!!

besitosssssssssssssss

Yuliss


	18. Recuperar el tiempo perdido

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer y a Ashel-13 respectivamente, yo solo la traduzco.**

* * *

**18. Recuperar el tiempo perdido**

BPOV

"¡Vamos! ¡Levántate!" Escuché una voz aguda gritar mientras mi cama se sacudía. Abrí mis ojos y vi que Alice estaba saltando al pie de la cama y cuando volví, noté también que Edward no estaba allí.

"Alice." Gemí mientras le lanzaba una almohada, la cual cogió con facilidad y me la envió de vuelta, golpeándome en la cabeza. Esta no era la manera en que quería despertar. ¿Dónde estaba el Dios con el que me despertaba al lado cada mañana?

"Vamos dormilona. Necesitamos movernos. Aquí hay algo de ropa." Dijo mientras salía de mi cama y me tiraba la vestimenta.

"¿Dónde está Edward?" pregunté.

"Emmet y Jasper se lo llevaron. Querían salir con él ya que últimamente pasa mucho tiempo contigo" dijo. "Ahora vístete"

Hice tal como me dijo y fui a tomar una ducha rápida y a vestirme.

Cuando salí de la ducha todo el grupo estaba vestido y listo para salir. Alice ya había empacado la maleta por mí.

"Buenos días" Edward dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me daba un cálido abrazo

"Buenos días" respondí sintiendo repentinamente como mi mañana iba mejorando.

"Te he traído una aburrida rosquilla de cristal" dijo mientras besaba mi frente y yo reía ante su elección de palabras.

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor y desayunamos tranquilamente.

"Bueno, hemos decidido que Bella y yo llevaremos el Aston Martin a casa, y vosotros llevareis el Jeep." Anunció Alice.

"¿Qué? ¿Porqué?" pregunté, queriendo ir a casa con Edward

"Porque quiero estar con mi mejor amiga." Respondió Alice.

Le sonreí y asentí.

Recogimos nuestras maletas y nos dirigimos al mostrador para darnos de baja en el hotel. Nuevamente estaba cuidando las mochilas de todos mientras esperaban en la cola.

"¿Bella?" escuché a alguien decir. Me di la vuelta y vi quien era.

"Jacob" respondí de manera corta.

Tomó mis dos manos y me miró a la cara. Lucía como si estuviera triste por algo. "Sólo quería que supieras que sé los sentimientos que tienes por mí." Me dijo.

"¿En serio?" pregunté arqueando una ceja.

"Si, y necesitas saber que es un error. Es decir, tienes novio. No está bien dejarle por mí." Continuó.

"Sabes, _estaba_ pensando sobre eso". Dije, mi voz derrochando sarcasmo.

"Lo sé y créeme, yo también quería que lo hicieras." Dijo, obviamente no había pillado el tono sarcástico de mi voz. "Pero no podría vivir así"

"Creo que no fui suficiente mujer para ti" dije sin emoción. No podía creer lo que él estaba diciendo…y además, que no pillara que estaba siendo sarcástica.

"No, no eres tú. Tú eres hermosa. Pero lo siento, nunca habría funcionado entre nosotros." Besó cada una de mis manos y se fue.

Escuché risitas a mi lado y me di la vuelta para ver a mis amigos riéndose. Les di una mirada de '¿pueden creerse lo que acaba de pasar?' y se partieron de risa.

Seattle era un lugar divertido, pero vamos, era raro.

Guardamos las maletas en el Jeep y caminé hacia Edward. "Creo que te veré un poco después" dije mientras lo abrazaba.

"Diviértete con Alice." Replicó. Puse los ojos en blanco y reí con él.

Alice y yo fuimos a por el coche de Edward e iniciamos nuestra vuelta a casa.

"Entonces…" inició Alice.

"¿Entonces…? ¿Habrá una continuación para esa frase?" pregunté

"Lo amas" declaró.

"Pensé que ya sabías eso"

"Si, pero ahora es bastante obvio que ambos sienten de la misma manera." Explicó. "Y no es solo porque vi pegada su mano en tus bragas"

"Alice, él es tu hermano. ¿Realmente te sientes bien hablándome de esto?" pregunté.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, si. No es como si hubiera preguntado si es bueno en la cama. ¿Lo es?"

"¡Alice!"

"Vale, está bien. No necesitas decírmelo. Todo lo que digo es que es obvio, por la forma en que te mira, cuanto te adora. Nunca lo he visto así. Gracias." Dijo suavemente.

"Realmente no debes agradecérmelo." le dije

"No, tengo que hacerlo. No lo entiendes. Él nunca había hecho algo como esto. No creo que él alguna vez se detuviera a realmente disfrutar de la vida. A amar algo. Tú has hecho que él se parara a pensar en que realmente hay cosas bellas en la vida, más de lo que él podría soñar. Le has mostrado que había amor. No solo para mí o para Emmett, sino también para él. Mereces más que las gracias." La miré y pude ver que un par de lágrimas habían saltado de sus ojos, pero estos estaban pegados en la carretera.

"Realmente lo amo, sabes" Le dije. Estiró su mano derecha y tomo mi izquierda mientras le daba un apretón

"Lo sé"

"¿Qué crees que pasará al final del verano?" Le pregunté. Había estado pensando sobre ello por los últimos días. No quería que el verano terminara, pero eventualmente, no importaba cuantas esperanzas tuviera y cuanto rezara al respecto, terminaría.

Alice siempre parecía tener las respuestas a todo, o tal vez yo tenía esa idea porque era mi mejor amiga.

"Nada" dijo. "No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Mírame a mí y a Jazz. No vamos a la misma escuela, aún estamos juntos y nos amamos más que nunca"

Tenía su punto. Pero Edward y yo no éramos Alice y Jasper. "Lo sé, tienes razón Alice. Pero no soy tu." Dejé que una pequeña lágrima recorriera mi mejilla, pensando sobre lo que Edward y yo teníamos. "No soy tan fuerte como tú"

Apretó mi mano nuevamente. "Por supuesto que lo eres. Eres más fuerte de lo que nunca seré yo. Has retenido tus sentimientos por tres años. Yo nunca he tenido que esperar tanto por algo. Todo lo que tienes que preguntarte es '¿Él lo merece?'"

¿Él lo merece? ¿Realmente me estaba preguntando eso? Claro que lo merecía. Él tenía mi corazón. Y si alguna vez él decidiera que no me quería, mi corazón aún le pertenecería a él y sólo a él. "Totalmente"

"Entonces eres lo suficientemente fuerte." Declaró. Y supe que tenía razón. Sería capaz de sobrellevar los siguientes dos años de universidad y sobrevivir solo viendo a Edward cuando tenga ratos libres. Porque verle, aún por poco tiempo como eso, sería una bendición. Y cuando él me bese como lo ha hecho estos últimos días, valdría la pena por los meses de soledad que habría estado sin él.

"Gracias Alice. Siempre sabes qué decir"

"Lo sé" dijo, e instantáneamente los ánimos mejoraron.

Pasamos el resto del viaje a casa en verdadera moda de Bella y Alice. Y con eso quiero decir que dejábamos atrás a los Backstreet Boys, Vanilla Ice, y Hanson's "MMMBop"

Aparcamos en la larga casa blanca riéndonos histéricamente. Llegamos antes que el Jeep así que empezamos a desempacar. Les estaba tomando demasiado tiempo para llegar, así que Alice y yo empezamos a preocuparnos sobre si algo les había pasado. Decidimos llamarles.

"Jazz ¿Dónde están chicos?" preguntó Alice con voz consternada. "Oh ¿De verdad?" una sonrisa cruzó su rostro y me lanzo una mirada fugaz. "Vale entonces continúen. Yo también te amo. Vale, adiós" y colgó.

"¿Y bien?" pregunté "¿Dónde están?"

"Oh, ellos sólo… hum… pararon por algo de comida y cosas. Nuestra nevera está bastante vacía, y no podemos comer pizza todas las noches. Realmente es algo muy lindo de su parte. Me han ahorrado un viaje." Barbulló. Era obvio que algo estaba pasando.

"Aja" dije no muy convencida.

"Vamos. Quiero hacerte una manicure."

Gemí mientras me arrastraba a su cuarto tomada de la mano ¿Qué estaba pasando?

EPOV

Así que estaba atrapado al lado de Jasper en el asiento trasero del Jeep de Emmett. No me agradaba no estar con Bella.

"Así que, parece que las cosas entre tú y Bella van bien" inició Jasper

"Si, así es" dije, algo confundido sobre a dónde quería llevar esta conversación.

"Vale, este es el trato Edward." Rosalie terminó con el acoso. "Bella ha estado enamorada de ti desde el primer año que vino a Forks, y tú fuiste muy idiota para darte cuenta"

Me contraje de dolor ante su franqueza. Sabía de todas estas cosas y ya había estado pensando sobre ellas, pero dolía el que alguien más confirmara mis propios pensamientos.

"Lo sé" respondí suavemente.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo recuperarás el tiempo perdido?" preguntó Emmett.

"No estoy seguro" admití. "Supongo que pasaré con ella el mayor tiempo posible"

"¡Error!" gritó Jasper. "Eso no es suficiente. Escucha, todos consideramos a Bella como nuestra hermanita. Por lo dicho, imagina que no te conocemos del todo. ¿Qué te haría tan diferente de cualquier otro chico sobre el planeta?"

"¿Que la amo?" casi pregunté

"No es suficiente" respondió Emmett. "No basta con decirlo, tienes que demostrarlo"

"Creo que eso es lo que he hecho últimamente" dije con una sonrisa muy pagada de sí

Rosalie me abofeteo suavemente sobre el rostro. "No sexualmente. Cualquiera puede hacerlo así. Eso no muestra amor" explicó. "Necesitas recuperar el tiempo perdido"

Y entonces tuve una idea.

"Emmett, detente allí." Dije señalando emocionado una tienda de fiestas

"Humm, Edward. No creo que realmente este sea momento para una fiesta. Tratamos de mantener una conversación seria contigo, tío" dijo Jasper, un poco frustrado.

"No, lo sé. Tengo una idea" dije. Y mientras aparcábamos en el parking de la tienda, les expliqué mi idea

Como yo, todos empezamos a recorrer las filas de estanterías, cogimos todo aquello que se veía divertido y festivo. Entonces el móvil de Jasper empezó a sonar.

"¿Hola? Hey Alice." Ella debía haber preguntado dónde estábamos ya que Jasper me miró, como pidiendo permiso sobre si debería contarle o no. Asentí. Esto podría salir mal si no dejaba a Alice enterarse del plan. Y además, necesitaría de su ayuda.

Cuando terminó la llamada, compramos las cosas y nos dirigimos de vuelta a Forks

BPOV

"Alice, ¿realmente debo jugar a vestirme?" me quejé. Por Dios, había conseguido jugar a 'vestir a la barbie-Bella' cada día de ese fin de semana.

"Me diste permiso para todo el fin de semana. Ahora, ya que hoy hemos llegado de Seattle, esto todavía cuenta." explicó.

Rizaba mi cabello, en rizos holgados. Y luego se movió para ponerme solo un pelín de maquillaje.

"Oh, ¿sabes que se vería estupendo en ti?" corrió a su armario y sacó un vestido (**ver en el profile de ashel-13**). Era sin tirantes y blanco, con manchas moradas y rosadas. Era hermoso pero lucía realmente divertido.

Hice como me dijo y me lo probé. Me quedaba perfectamente. "Alice ¿Porqué tienes un vestido de mi talla?" pregunté.

"Tengo muchísimas cosas de tu talla. El armario de Edward no es lo suficientemente grande para poner todas las cosas allí. Además, nunca sé cuando usaras un traje espantoso" explicó.

"Caramba, gracias. Eres tan buena amiga" dije sarcásticamente con una risita.

Su teléfono empezó a timbrar y lo cogió con prisa.

"¿Jazz? Vale. No hay problema. Vale, los veremos allí. Adiós."

Vale, habían sido horas desde que habíamos llegado a casa y nadie más lo había hecho.

"Alice ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no están en casa aún? ¿Ha pasado algo?" empezaba a ponerme algo nerviosa. ¿Y si había habido un accidente y Alice no me lo había dicho porque creía que me iba a afectar?

"Todo está bien. Vamos, necesitamos ir a encontrarnos con los demás" dijo.

"¿qué? No puedo ir a ningún lugar en Forks vestida de esta manera" exclamé

"Si puedes y lo harás. Vamos, necesitamos tenemos que ir a por ellos rápido"

La manera en que dijo eso hizo que me pusiera algo nerviosa. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué necesitamos apresurarnos? Alice, juro por Dios, si algo ha pasado y tu solo te has limitado a sentarte y jugar a vestirme, entonces yo..."

"Bella, está bien. Solo se las ha roto una llanta. Les llevaremos una de repuesto. Han logrado llegar a la escuela." Me aseguró

Vale, eso estaba bien. La escuela estaba solo a unos minutos de aquí. Entré en el porche de Alice de un salto y aceleramos mientras nos dirigíamos a la escuela. La escuela donde todos nos habíamos conocido. Había pasado buenos momentos allí. Descubrí que una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro mientras recordaba la primera vez que vi a Edward.

_Flashback (efecto de sonido de Wayne's World) (N/T es una película, buscad en google)_

_Al ser mi primer día de escuela, solo había hecho una amiga. Su nombre era Alice. Parecía bastante dulce y teníamos cuatro clases juntas. Me gustaba que no me tratara como una rareza de la naturaleza por el simple hecho de que era nueva_

_Para ser honesta, estaba impresionada de que me hablara. Era absolutamente maravilloso. Su rostro era perfecto y sin tacha, y estaba pegada a mí. Yo tenía un cabello largo y rizado, y aparatos en los dientes. Mi cuerpo lucía como el de un chico de 10 años. Miré nuevamente a Alice. Algunas personas simplemente se llevaban toda la suerte._

_"Entonces, te veré en el almuerzo" dijo animadamente. "Te sentaras conmigo ¿no?" preguntó._

_"Si eso es lo que quieres" respondí tímidamente_

_"Bien, te veré después de clases" le sonreí mientras bailaba hacia el final del pasillo_

_Deje escapar un suspiro. Ella era tan buena… y pensar, era mi primer día y ya tenía una amiga. Con ese pensamiento me dirigí a mi clase de biología, una clase adelantada ya que siempre fui buena en ciencias... (**A/N tenía que mantener el hecho de que llevaran biología juntos. Adoro el libro demasiado**)_

_Fui directo con el profesor para presentarme y me señaló una mesa vacía de laboratorio, la cual acepté alegremente. Alice había conseguido que esté de un inusual buen humor._

_Escuché una silla arrastrarse a mi lado y me di la vuelta para presentarme a mi nuevo compañero de laboratorio. Pero cuando lo hice, mi boca simplemente quedó toda abierta y mis ojos realmente grandes_

_A mi lado, lo juro, se sentaba un Dios. Tenía un hermoso cabello color bronce y un rostro tan perfecto que lucía como si hubiera sido esculpido en piedra. El chico volvió su rostro hacia mí, y me perdí en sus ojos verdes. Esbozó una sonrisa torcida y mi respiración se dificultó._

_"Hola. Soy Edward. Supongo que seré tu compañero de laboratorio este año."_

_De alguna manera logré componerme lo suficiente para elaborar una frase. "Bella. Bella Swan" dije._

_El dejo escapar una risita sofocada y mi corazón saltó un poco. "Así que eres como Bond. James bond." Dijo con una risa._

_Por alguna razón, mi sarcasmo y confianza saltaron (ni siquiera sabía que tenía un lado confiado, pero me sentía cómoda al lado de él por alguna razón) "Si, bueno, cuando estoy en alguna misión, necesito un sobrenombre" expliqué, provocando que él riera._

_"Ya veo" rió por lo bajo_

_"aunque, ahora que sabes quién soy realmente, tendré que matarte."_

_Rió nuevamente. "¿Qué hay si prometo no decírselo a nadie? ¿Conservaría mi vida?" preguntó._

_"Lo consideraré."_

_Sonó la campana y la clase comenzó, pero no pude evitar mirar a Edward durante todo el periodo._

_Finalmente la clase terminó y me sentí aliviada. Estaba segura de que si la clase hubiera durado algo mas, él hubiera terminado pillándome mientras le miraba… no estaba precisamente siendo discreta._

_"Así que, estas adelantado, ¿no?" pregunté. (N/T se refiere a que está en un grado superior)_

_"Sí, ¿tú no?"_

_"No, soy una junior." Expliqué mientras nos levantábamos y dirigíamos a la puerta. "En Phoenix, de donde vengo, estaba en una clase avanzada."_

_"Oh, mira. Tengo una hermana que es junior. Debería presentarlas. Aunque, ten cuidado, es algo manipuladora." Rió._

_"Veo que has conocido a mi molesto hermano mayor." Dijo Alice, que había salido de no sé dónde._

_"¿Se conocen?" preguntó Edward_

_"Si, Alice y yo tenemos un montón de clases juntas." Le dije._

_"Y vamos a ser las mejores amigas, así que será mejor que la trates bien, Edward" comentó Alice._

_Edward rió un poco. "Haré lo que pueda."_

_Fin del Flashback (Efectos de sonido de Wayne's World nuevamente)_

"¿De qué te ríes?" Preguntó Alice

"Solo recordaba mi primer día aquí." Respondí

"Ya, ¿no se conocieron Edward y tú en el salón de biología?" Preguntó mientras salía del coche y se dirigía a Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie

"Si. Oye ¿Donde está Edward?" pregunté

"Oh, ha tenido que ir al baño" Me dijo Jasper.

"¿Porqué no vas a recordar un poco mientras nosotros cambiamos la llanta?" sugirió Alice

Encogí los hombros. Realmente no me apetecía estar parada en el aparcamiento a las nueve de la noche mientras ellos cambiaban una llanta. Así que empecé a caminar hacia el edificio de ciencias donde vi a Edward por primera vez. Me sorprendió un poco el hecho de que estaba abierto.

Caminé hacia el salón de biología y me congelé. Había docenas de rosas rojas por todo sitio. El salón estaba totalmente lleno de ellas, y la única luz que había provenía de las muchísimas velas que estaban por todo el salón.

Vi la mesa en la que Edward y yo nos habíamos sentado, hace años, y encontré un jarrón con dos rosas blancas. Las únicas dos rosas que no eran rojas en todo el salón. Una vela estaba situada al lado, junto con un pedazo de papel doblado que decía "Bella Bella Swan"

Sonreí para mí misma y cogí el papel y lo desdoble. Se leía "¿Te gusto? Marque uno. De: Edward" Luego tenía un "sí" escrito en lado izquierdo del papel, y "no" en el lado derecho. Cogí el lápiz que estaba en la mesa y marqué uno. En la parte baja del papel ponía "Encuéntrame en el gimnasio… trae el papel con tu respuesta."

Me reí y salí del edificio. Mientras caminaba al gimnasio, noté que mis amigos y el Jeep no estaban. Tenía unos amigos tan sigilosos.

Abrí las puertas del gimnasio y solté una risita mientras miraba alrededor. Era asombrosamente estrafalario. La miniatura del baile de fin de curso de la escuela. Había un círculo grande, serpentinas y decoraciones de fiesta por todo alrededor.

Caminé hacia la mitad del gimnasio miré repetidamente para tener una mejor vista del lugar.

"¿Trajiste el papel?" Gritó y me di la vuelta para ver a Edward detrás mío con un traje. Le sonreí y le extendí el papel. Él lo abrió para ver mi respuesta.

"Gracias" dijo con una sonrisa

"Como si aún no lo supieras."

"Podrías haber cambiado de opinión. Así que me estaba preguntado si te gustaría ir al baile conmigo" preguntó, pretendiendo ser tímido y mirando hacia abajo

Reí ante su habilidad para la actuación. "Me encantaría ir al baile contigo, Edward. Pero ya tengo novio."

"Estoy seguro de que no le importará. Solo es una noche. Además, conozco al chico. Es un tío genial. Estoy seguro de que estará bien."

"Entonces vale." Acepté con una sonrisa.

"Espera" me dijo mientras corría a la mesa donde estaba la radio. Presionó _play_ y cogió algo antes de regresar a donde yo estaba. "Esto es para ti." Dijo extendiéndome una flor para mi muñeca.

Reí fuertemente. "¿Me has traído una flor?" No podía creerlo. Definitivamente él estaba jugando su parte con todo el tema del baile de escuela. Asintió y la puso en mi muñeca.

"Ahora ¿bailarías conmigo?" preguntó mientras cogía mi mano.

"De hecho, podemos bailar como si estuviéramos en la escuela o en la primaria" pregunté con una risa

El rió conmigo. "Seguro" dijo mientras ponía sus manos en mi cintura y yo ponía las mías en sus hombros. Reímos juntos mientras nuestros pies permanecían quietos y solo nos balanceábamos manteniendo una separación de tres pies entre nuestros cuerpos. Fácilmente podríamos tener a otra persona entre nosotros. **(A/N realmente, así es como todo el mundo baila en la escuela primaria)** La canción que sonaba era "Truly, Madly, Deeply" de Savage Garden… y encajaba con lo cliché de la noche.

Pero una vez que al canción cambió a "I'll be" de Edwin McCain, empezamos a bailar como los adultos que éramos. Me acercó a él y cogió mi mano mientras bailábamos a través del piso del gimnasio, girándome de vez en cuando.

"¿Porqué todo esto?" pregunté.

"Te amo" dijo tranquilamente.

"Yo también te amo. Pero ya sabías eso. ¿Por qué has hecho esto realmente?"

"Ahora sé que tenías sentimientos por mí desde la escuela, y también me di cuenta de lo estúpido que fui por no darme cuenta antes. Por eso, lo siento" dijo, besando mi frente "Pero estoy recuperando el tiempo perdido."

"¿Así que me llevaste al baile?" pregunté con una risa

"Creí que era una buena representación. Además, no estoy seguro de cuán romántico hubiera sido recrear una graduación" dijo riéndose.

"Si" reí "esto es mucho mejor."

Bailamos toda la noche, solo las canciones lentas que tenía en el CD variado. Algunas de ellas me hicieron reír por lo cliché que eran, pero todas encajaban perfectamente. De la misma manera en la que Edward y yo encajábamos.

La última canción de la noche fue "Making Love Out of Nothing At all." De Air supply.

"Buena elección" dije cuando la música empezó a sonar

"Yo también lo creo" dijo riéndose.

Finalmente, la noche llegó a su fin, y decidimos que era mejor regresar a casa

"¿Te importaría si te llevo a casa?" preguntó, derrochando timidez nuevamente

"¿Prometes no sobrepasarte conmigo?" pregunté severamente.

"Jamás lo haría" respondió con expresión inocente.

Acepté y nos fuimos en el Porche de Alice. Sostuvo mi mano gentilmente todo el camino a casa. Y cuando llegamos, subimos las escaleras hacia nuestro cuarto juntos. Cuando abrió la puerta, encontré que su cuarto también estaba lleno de rosas e iluminado con velas. Los pétalos estaban incluso dispersos por todo el suelo

Edward vino por detrás y me envolvió con sus brazos mientras las lágrimas empezaron a caer de mi rostro. Era todo tan perfecto, y él lo había hecho por _mí_. Si no lo había dicho antes, lo haré ahora. Era la mujer con más suerte del planeta

Esa noche, no tuvimos el sexo enérgico y apasionado como otras noches. No hubo nada brutal en nada de lo que hicimos. No, no esa noche. Esa noche hicimos el amor. Dulce, gentil y perfecto amor. Y cuando terminamos, él se puso los pantalones de su pijama y yo me puse un traje de dormir, y nos echamos uno junto al otro, mirándonos cada uno, sosteniéndonos cada uno.

Me miró fijamente mientras yo hacía lo mismo.

"Bella, Bella Swan, te amo" susurró

"Yo también te amo Edward. Has sido el mejor compañero de laboratorio y la mejor cita del baile que una chica podría pedir" ambos soltamos una risita, y él me besó dulcemente.

"Un día, te haré mía, oficialmente" me dijo.

"Un día, yo aceptaré" le respondí suavemente.

"Buenas noches mi ángel. Mi dulce amor" susurró.

"Buenas noches, mi perfecta mitad" susurré

Y con eso, los dos nos dejamos llevar en otra noche llena de sueños sobre el futuro que nos esperaba. Un futuro juntos. El único futuro que yo podría querer.

* * *

Holaa chicas!!!

nuevo capítulo!!! que tal?? os ha gustado?? jajaja no ha sido romantico???? me encanta...xD jajaja

Buenooo, como siempre digo, muchisimas gracias a todos los reviews! sois lo mas grande que puede existir aki en FF, sin vosotros ninguna historia seguiria adelante, asik..graciass!!!!!!!!!!

Gracias a Beautiful_night por la traduccion del capitulo!! gracias wapa!!!!

Ya subi el cap 3 de Corazón compartido, espero que se pasen por allí, la verdad que como ese no es traduccion, sino que es mio...los reviews hacen mas efecto, es..como que al a gente le gusta lo que tu escribes..y eso..pff es incomparable..asik..ya saben...si se pasan y les gusta, review!! please!!!!

besitosssssssssssssss

nos leemoss!!!!!

Yuliss


	19. Apuestas arriba

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo es de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Ashel-13**

* * *

**19. Apuestas arriba**

BPOV

¿Realmente pasó la noche pasada? Corrijo ¿Realmente me pasó a mí la noche pasada? Es difícil de creer. Lo que hizo Edward anoche traspasaba más allá de lo dulce, perfecto, encantador, adorable, impresionante… no hay literalmente palabras suficientes que puedan describirlo. Pero por ahora, sólo utilizaré una.

Memorable.

Si olvidara todo lo que me ha ocurrido en estos veinte años de vida, excepto esta noche pasada, aún seguiría en el cielo. No necesitaría saber mi nombre, mi edad, o incluso el nombre de la ciudad en la que estamos. Solo necesitaba saber que anoche fue real. Que era algo asombroso que me había ocurrido a mí.

Y cuando me giré en nuestra cama, para ver la cara de un dormido Adonis, supe que lo era. Incluso aunque esas cosas sólo pasaban en los cuentos de hadas con príncipes y princesas, de alguna manera, de casualidad (quizás un poeta roció su magia en el universo equivocado), el cuento de hadas había terminado ocurriéndome a mí.

Dulcemente besé la frente de Edward y me levanté de la cama. Quería ducharme, y él se merecía dormir tanto como quisiera. El tema de las duchas realmente lo tenía un poco desastroso desde el comienzo de las vacaciones. ¿Es posible que haya empezado no hace más que una semana? Flipa.

Cogí ropa nueva y me fui de puntillas al cuarto de baño. Cerré la puerta y comencé mi cálido baño cuando me quité la ropa. Entré en la ducha y me comencé a enjabonar, pero me encontré con que mis manos se paraban varias veces. Simplemente no podía evitar dejar que mi mente divagara hacia mi "graduación". La nota, el ramillete, el gimnasio, y especialmente cuando hicimos el amor… todo era demasiado increíble.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos contenta, cuando sentí un par de brazos fuertes que me rodeaban. Sentí cómo besaba mi cuello y me eché contra su pecho "¿Dormiste bien?" Edward me preguntó con su voz aterciopelada.

"Mmm… en verdad tuve un par de sueños buenos" dije mientras me giraba para encararlo.

"¿Oh, en serio? ¿Estaría yo interesado en alguno de ellos?" me preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara.

"No creo" bromeé "Eran mayormente de cosas que te quería hacer para agradecerte lo de anoche" dije mientras me escapaba de su abrazo, volviendo mi espalda de nuevo hacia él, y empecé a enjabonarme el cabello.

"¿Qué clase de cosas?" susurró en mi oído desde atrás.

"Oh, no querrías saberlo. Eres demasiado caballeroso para mí como para que me digas esas cosas" continué bromeando. Me encantaba burlarme de Edward. Estaba tan sexy todo el tiempo sin que incluso lo supiera. Aunque sólo era justo que lo dejara en ascuas un poco.

"Querida, como tú muy bien sabes, no soy siempre un caballero" dijo, rodeándome con los brazos otra vez. "¿No me lo dirás?" susurró antes de que mordiera ligeramente mi lóbulo de la oreja.

"Bueno, si no eres un caballero, entonces ¿Por qué no me dices lo que tú quieres que te haga para agradecértelo?" sugerí. Para ser honesta, quería que me hablara lascivamente. Edward no me había hablado así nunca antes, y estaba deseando escucharlo. Siempre me elogiaba respetuosamente, lo que me encantaba, no me malinterpretéis. Me encanta que me respete, pero algunas veces, sólo quiero escuchar lo que me haría… como me trataría si fuera su placentera esclava.

"Creo que prefiero mostrártelo" dijo, y de repente tenía mi pecho presionado junto a la pared y él presionando mi espalda. Esto también valía.

Comenzó a besar el comienzo de mi cuello y luego se movió para succionar mi hombro. Sus manos volaron hacia mi pecho y tomaron mis senos. Él continuó besándome y succionando mi espalda mientras sus manos masajeaban mis pechos. Sus manos eran como mágicas, ya casi me tenía gimiendo.

"Edward, te necesito" le dije en una voz rasposa cuando sus manos comenzaron a descender por mi cuerpo hasta el estómago.

Edward me giró y mi espalda se estrelló contra la pared de manera que ahora estaba de frente a él. Atacó mi boca mientras agarraba mi cintura y me elevaba contra la pared. Yo al instante enrosqué mis piernas alrededor de su torso cuando me penetró.

La pared fría contra el calor de su cuerpo era increíble y me encontré con cada uno de sus movimientos queriendo más y más. Demasiado pronto abandonó mi boca, lo que era bueno, porque necesitaba respirar desesperadamente.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared, intentando recuperar el aliento y su boca comenzó a succionar mi pecho izquierdo, excitándome mucho más. Iba a venirme, lo podía sentir, así que él también podía, pero eso causó que se moviera más fuerte y profundamente contra mí.

"Ah, Bella. Eres tan increíble" casi gruñó sin aliento.

Eso me desarmó. Grité su nombre mientras sentía que mi cuerpo explotaba, pero él seguía moviéndose más y más fuerte, haciendo que la sensación de mi estómago bajo volviera a aparecer. Era muy bueno en esto. No podía estar posiblemente dándole el mismo placer que él me estaba dando a mí.

"Edward, oh dios, Edward" fue todo lo que pude soltar. Mi cerebro no se podía enfocar en nada más que no fuera lo que me estaba haciendo.

Volvió a llevar su boca hacia la mía y gemí en ella ante el increíble sabor de Edward. Volví a correrme demasiado pronto, y después de tres duras estocadas mas, él lo hizo también.

Nos quedamos en esa posición un rato intentando recuperar los alientos antes de que se apartara de mí y me bajara.

"Eso fue un cambio desde anoche" dije con una sonrisa. Me besó y se apartó.

"Eso fue fantástico, gracias" dijo mientras intentaba llegar a la ducha para cerrar el grifo. Se salió de la bañera y me tendió la mano para asegurarse de que no me cayera cuando saliera también. Siempre el perfecto caballero.

Nos secamos y nos vestimos en el cuarto de baño, juntos. Tan pronto como terminamos, me levantó al estilo de las novias y me llevó de vuelta a la habitación, donde Edward me soltó en la cama. Me reí de la sorpresa y luego lo besé.

Tomó mi mano y la besó "Tengo que irme para limpiar el colegio. No creo que les haga gracia que cuando vuelvan en otoño se encuentren todo lleno de rosas y el gimnasio decorado" dijo con una risa.

"Pueden dejarlo así hasta la próxima graduación" bromeé.

"Vale, te veré en un par de horas"

"No, yo quiero ir contigo. Quiero ayudarte a limpiarlo." Le dije.

"Bell, no. Era una sorpresa para ti. No vas a ayudar a limpiarlo. Ya, te veré luego." Me dijo.

"Genial, encontraré a alguien que me lleve, y entonces no tendrás excusa" le dije.

"Bien, si encuentras a alguien que te lleve, entonces puedes venir también. Pero eres una cabezota." Dijo.

Me reí "Dime algo que no sepa"

"Michael Phelps ganó 8 medallas en las Olimpiadas del 2004. 6 de oro, y dos de bronce." Afirmó.

"¿Qué?" pregunté.

"Dijiste que te dijera algo que no supieras, así que… ahí lo tienes, Phelps"

"Eres absurdo" le dije antes de agarrar su mano y llevarlo hacia la cocina donde yo sabía que estarían todos los demás.

"Vale, chicos, en serio, tenéis que avisarnos antes de que empecéis a gritar y a gemir así otra vez" dijo Jasper, sonando molesto. Sentí mis mejillas arder y miré al suelo.

"Aw, mira. Avergonzaste a Bella, imbécil" dijo Emmett. Sonreí un poco ante eso. Emmett era como mi hermano mayor. Me encantaba tenerlo cerca.

"Eh, ¿queréis ayudar a limpiar el colegio? Edward no me dejará ir a menos que vayáis todos" expliqué sacándole la lengua a Edward.

"Claro" respondió Alice.

"Nos encantará" Rosalie concordó. Tuve la sensación de que estaban respondiendo por sus chicos también.

"Genial, vayamos." Dije. Eché una mirada alrededor de la habitación y vi que los chicos no parecían demasiado complacidos de ir a limpiar el gimnasio.

EPOV

Era muy cabezota. No me gustaba el hecho de que se sintiera obligada a limpiar algo que yo hice. Quería hacer esto por ella, y no quería que ella limpiara. Me sentí horrible cuando la vi en el gimnasio cargando una bolsa de basura y echando cosas dentro.

"Bella, vamos, no tienes que hacerlo" le dije, deseando que esta vez escuchara.

Agarró mi cara con sus manos. "Edward, quiero hacerlo. Además, mira cuánto se están divirtiendo" dijo, mirando a Emmett, el cual estaba completamente enredado en serpentina, como una momia. Solté una pequeña risa.

Entonces, Emmett nos escuchó reírnos y estiró los brazos como una momia y comenzó a andar hacia Bella.

"Emmett, déjame en paz" se rió y lentamente se alejaba de él. Él continuó persiguiéndola "¡Emmett!" gritó. Ya estaba corriendo alrededor del gimnasio, chillando mientras Emmett la perseguía. El resto de nosotros nos reíamos tan fuerte que no podíamos hacer nada.

"Hey, pongamos algo de música" sugirió Alice mientras sacaba el gran equipo de música que tenía anoche. La encendió y comenzó a bailar. Jasper se le unió pronto y yo me senté mientras Bella aún corría alejándose de Emmett.

Miré al cuadro que estaba delante de mí, y lo supe. Bella siempre había sido parte de nuestra familia. Encajaba perfectamente con todos nosotros.

"¿Qué piensas?" preguntó Rose cuando se paró a mi lado.

Moví la mano delante de mí "Esto" dije, refiriéndome a la escena que teníamos delante "Es tan perfecta. Es como si ya perteneciera a la familia"

"Oh Edward, lo hace" Rose dijo "Tú sólo fuiste el último en darte cuenta"

Sabía que no lo decía con mala intención, ella sólo afirmaba que ella siempre había pertenecido a esto… con nosotros. Pero dolía. La amaba. Más de lo que las palabras posiblemente puedan describir, y aún así no me di cuenta de que ya era una de nosotros. No antes de este momento.

"Edward" Bella se rió, aún corriendo "Edward, por favor, sálvame"

"Bueno, vamos. Tienes que salvar la vida de esa damisela en apuros" Rose me dijo.

Fui detrás de Bella, la agarré, echándola por encima de mi hombro izquierdo y salí del gimnasio. Caminé hacia el aula de biología. Y la solté encima nuestra mesa de laboratorio.

"Mi héroe" dijo dramáticamente y rodeó con sus brazos mi cuello.

"Me encantan las damiselas en apuros" dije antes de besarla rápidamente.

"¿Qué más te encanta?" preguntó en una voz sexy, eso hizo que mi respiración se entrecortara inmediatamente. Era increíble cómo podía ser tan romántica en alguna ocasión, y ser endemoniadamente sexy a la siguiente.

"Tú" afirmé. La tumbé en la mesa y me eché encima de ella. La besé profundamente, envolviendo su lengua con la mía, forzando a la suya a permanecer en su boca. Sabía muy deliciosa, dudaba que alguna pudiera tener suficiente. Así que profundicé más, haciéndola gemir contra mí.

Sus manos agarraron mis hombros y las hundió en mí. Me gustaba que fuera un poco áspera. Me hacía sentir como si me pudiera controlar.

Mi mano se deslizó para desabotonar su camisa y empecé a acariciar su perfecto estómago plano. Subí la mano y comencé a masajear su pecho a través del sujetador, haciendo que soltara otro gemido.

Moví mis labios hacia su cuello se quedaron ahí. Rodeó mi torso con sus piernas y comenzó a restregarse contra mí. Ahora fue mi turno para gemir. Sus manos abandonaron mis hombros y bajaron hacia mis pantalones, donde empezó a desabotonarlos. Y dios, cómo quería que lo hiciera.

"Bella" gemí "Te necesito muchísimo ahora mismo"

Ella sonrió y bajó la cremallera de mis pantalones, antes de susurrar en mi oído "Entonces, tómame"

La besé otra vez con tanta fuerza como la última vez y dejé que mis manos viajaran hacia sus pantalones.

"Hey… ¡Woah!" escuché a Emmett decir cuando la puerta se abrió "¿Estaba siendo Bella una mala estudiante?" se rió.

Escondí mi rostro contra su pecho. Esto no estaba ocurriendo… otra vez.

"¡Eh Rose, Jazz, venid a ver esto!" los llamó Emmett.

¿Iba en serio? ¿Realmente los estaba llamando para que vieran lo que estábamos haciendo… o a punto de hacer? Me bajé de Bella y volví a abotonar mis pantalones. Miré hacia Bella y parecía que si pudiera morir de la vergüenza, lo haría.

"Emmett, fuera" Casi le gruño y le entrecerré los ojos.

"Bien. Por favor, continúen" y con eso, se giró y cerró la puerta.

Le rodeé los hombros a Bella con mi brazo y ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunté. Ella asintió contra mí.

"Creo que nos hemos estado dejando llevar demasiado" dijo, apartando su rostro de mi camisa y alzando la vista hacia mí.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" le pregunté, mis cejas se alzaron en confusión.

"Edward" se rió "Casi tenemos sexo encima de la mesa del aula de Biología. Sin mencionar que nos ha pillado tu hermano mayor"

Bueno, eso era verdad, pero ni que fuéramos los únicos que nos pillaran a punto de tener sexo.

"Sólo creo que no deberíamos tener sexo por un tiempo" dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

¿Iba en serio? ¿Y cuánto tiempo era _un tiempo_? ¿Era tan malo que ya no quería hacerlo más conmigo?

"¿Bella, he hecho algo mal?" le pregunté.

"¡No! ¡Dios, no! Eres genial, sólo pienso que deberíamos pararlo por un tiempo" explicó. Pensé en ello por un momento. La amaba. Quería compartirlo todo con ella… incluyéndome a mí mismo, una y otra vez.

"Bella, lo que nosotros hacemos es totalmente normal, estamos en nuestros veinte años. Somos adultos, y es nuestra decisión" le dije.

Se giró de manera que estaba en frente de mí totalmente "Lo sé, pero por favor, yo sólo quiero enfriar la cosa un tiempo. Te amo, pero todo ha pasado muy rápido este verano. Quiero decir, solo ha pasado una semana y mira lo que ha pasado. Por favor, ¿Podemos hacer eso por un pequeño cierto tiempo? ¿Por mí?" preguntó, con los amplios ojos marrones mirándome directamente hacia mí.

Suspiré. ¿Cómo podría negarle nada? "Vale. Porque te amo" dije y le di un rápido beso "Y ¿Cuáles son las reglas de la cosa del 'no sexo'? ¿Vamos a retroceder solamente a cogernos de la mano?" No quería no poder al menos besarla. No creo que pudiera soportar eso.

"No, por supuesto que no" se rió. Bueno, eso era un alivio "Todo está bien. Sólo que no hagamos el acto sexual por un tiempo. Eso es todo. Besos y tocamientos están todavía permitidos" explicó.

Sonreí sinuosamente "Entonces lo que hemos hecho en la mesa está completamente permitido" afirmé, acercándome a ella.

Puso una mano en mi pecho para pararme "Sí" se rió "lo está. Pero no creo que podamos parar si eso ocurre otra vez"

Retrocedí "Vale, pero cuando sea que creas que 'un tiempo' ha pasado, házmelo saber"

"Serás el primero en saberlo" dijo y me besó en la mejilla.

"¿Por qué no lo hacemos un poco más interesante?" sugerí.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó.

"Una apuesta" expliqué "Veremos quién es el primero en caer. Si yo tardo más que tú, entonces te llevo a pasa un fin de semana fuera al sitio que yo elija" le dije.

"¿y si yo gano?" preguntó.

"No sé. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" le pregunté.

"Mmm" pensó por un momento "La próxima vez que Alice me lleve de compras, tienes que venir conmigo. No puedo soportar eso sola"

Me reí de ella y asentí "¿Hecho?" pregunté.

Ella extendió su mano hacia mí "Será divertido verte perder" dijo y estreché su mano.

De repente la atraje hacia mí y la comencé a besar. Al principio ella estaba demasiado en shock como para corresponderme, pero al poco tiempo se derritió en el beso. Sus manos fueron a mi pelo, y yo suavemente me aparté.

"Oh no, amor. Soy _yo_ el que va a disfrutar viéndote a _ti_ perder" le sonreí.

"Vamos, volvamos al gimnasio antes de que algo de lo que seguro no me arrepentiré luego" dije con una risa.

Caminamos de vuelta hacia el gimnasio para encontrárnoslo hecho un caos. Jasper llevaba a caballito a Alice por alrededor de todo el gimnasio mientras Emmett y Rosalie estaban jugando al voleibol con uno de los globos.

"Y nos llamáis a nosotros, locos" Bella se rió.

"Hey ¿Ya habéis terminado chicos? No habéis tardado tanto" dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

"Touché" Bella dijo con una sonrisa.

"En serio, ¿Qué estabais haciendo?" Preguntó Jasper. La pregunta atrapó la atención de Emmett y Rosalie que caminaban hacia nosotros para unírsenos.

"Bella y yo hemos hecho una pequeña apuesta" dije.

"¿Oh, en serio?" preguntó Rosalie con las cejas alzadas "Cuéntanos"

"Hicimos una apuesto para ver cuál de los dos puede aguantar más sin sexo" explicó Bella.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo habéis hecho?" Emmett preguntó con la cara que parecía que iba a llorar.

"Porque las cosas han ido demasiado deprisa, y pensamos que deberíamos relajar el ritmo, sólo un poquito" Bella explicó "Así que, Emmett y Rose, parece que volvéis a ser los más escandalosos de la casa otra vez." Añadió.

"¡Demonios sí! Eh, Eddie, que asco ser tú" Emmett exclamó.

"Hey Emmett ¿Cómo te sientes al saber que no puedes hacer gritar a tu mujer más alto que yo puedo hacerlo con la mía?" pregunté con una sonrisa socarrona. Sí, fue un golpe bajo.

"Hey Edward ¿Cómo te sientes de saber que no vas a tener la oportunidad de poder hacerla gritar por un tiempo?" me devolvió Jasper. Touché.

"Hey Jasper ¿Cómo te sientes de saber que no eres ni siquiera capaz de hacer gritar a tu chica? Ni siquiera notamos nada cuando ambos estáis haciendo algo" le devolví.

"Hey chicos, ¿Cómo os sentiríais si todas nosotras tomamos un descanso con el sexo, si siguen hablando de nosotras así?" Rosalie gritó.

Já… ni que me afectara. Ya estaba vaneado. No tenía poder sobre mí. Oh, espera. Yo era en verdad el único que estaba en esta maldita situación ahora.

Pasamos otra hora y media limpiándolo todo, y luego otras dos pasando el rato y escuchando la radio. Haríamos turnos para hacer playback con la canción que sonaba.

Tenía que admitirlo, creo que Emmett 'cantando' 'Rapsodia bohémica' fue la mejor. Pero cuando Bella 'cantó' 'Aquí voy otra vez' con los movimientos de baile que le añadió, hizo que quisiera perder la apuesta ahí mismo y en ese instante.

Esto iba a ser muy difícil, pero me convencí a mí mismo de pensar que si ganaba, podría llevármela a donde sea que quisiera. Sabía que ella estaba pensando en que la llevaría a un hotel en Seattle o algo como eso, pero yo estaba pensando en algo mucho más grande. Estaba pensando en Nueva York, Los Ángeles o Las Vegas. Sí, ¡Las vegas! Cuando gane la apuesta, allí será donde la lleve… Vegas. Le encantará.

Ella era de esas personas de la que podría llevármela a Las vegas y apreciaría la belleza. Podía imaginar lo grandes que se le quedarían los ojos cuando llegáramos a la ciudad con todas las luces. Sí, ganaría esta apuesta, pero sabía que Bella me lo pondría de todo menos fácil.

BPOV

El camino a casa fue tranquilo, y ni siquiera nos cogimos de la mano. No porque estuviéramos enfadados o porque no quisiéramos. Era exactamente lo opuesto. _Realmente_ queríamos. Ambos queríamos tocarnos el uno al otro. Pero eso era exactamente el porqué de porque no podíamos. Incluso en ese momento estaríamos poniendo a prueba nuestro control, especialmente después de lo que pasó en el aula de biología.

Pero me quedé pensando sobre las compras con Edward. No se tendría que retener nunca más. Cuando Alice me tendiera un conjunto sexy para probármelo y a Edward le gustara, no podría siquiera controlarse. Me tomaría allí mismo en el probador. Sería más divertido que en un hotel de Seattle. Después de todo, eso ya lo habíamos hecho.

¡Whoa! ¿De dónde había salido esta parte de mí? Nunca antes había pensado así. Este chico me estaba volviendo loca.

Le di una pequeña mirada mientras conducía, sus ojos estaban enfocados al frente de nosotros. Era muy guapo. Perfecto. Esta sería una apuesta realmente dura para ganar. No sé de qué se quejaba. Yo he estado enamorada de él por seis años. Dios, eso me hace sentir patética cuando lo pongo así. Sí, lo haría perder, pero no antes de hacerlo sufrir un poquito primero.

Quizás esto sea divertido.

* * *

Holaaaaa chicasss y chicoss!!!!!!!!!!!!

Despues de 3 meses y pico.... al fin volvemos a la carga con este ficc!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ultimamente he recibido muchos reviews de este fic... y la verdad, me habeis dado animos para volver con las pilas puestas a tope... así que ya sabeis! review!!!! contarme si os ha gustado, si no, si teneis alguna pregunta, algun comentario... sugerencias... lo que sea! solo un review, y en caso de que seas anonimo.. deja el correo (escrito con espacios) y te contestaree gustosamente!

Bueno.. sin nada mas que decir que.. ALLA VAMOS DE NUEVO! me despido!!!

Espero que os haya gustadoo!

Besitossssssssssssssssssss

Yuliss


	20. Sexys maquinaciones

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo es de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Ashel-13**

* * *

**20. Sexys maquinaciones.**

EPOV

Finalmente regresamos a casa y Bella corrió hacia dentro sin siquiera esperarme. Así que, ¿pensaba que si me ignoraba ganaría? Oh, no lo creo. Yo quería eso. Y lo quería muchísimo. Un fin de semana con Bella en Las Vegas sería indescriptible.

Caminé hacia la casa y la vi en el salón andando de un lado para otro.

"Bella". Ronroneé. Quería que desistiera, y pronto. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Ella me miró con sorpresa en sus ojos. Claramente no esperaba que le ronroneara. "¿Yo? Voy... eh..., voy a llamar a Brett." Dijo, cogiendo su teléfono móvil y llamando a nuestro amigo.

"Hola Brett. ¿Qué tal?" Intercambiaron saludos por cortesía, y luego él dijo algo que hizo que Bella agrandara los ojos.

"Espera, sólo un segundo." Le dijo. Cubrió el teléfono y se dirigió a mí. "¿Te importa? ¿Podemos tener un poco de privacidad?" Preguntó.

Reí entre dientes. "Sabes, cuando tu novia necesita intimidad con el chico que se siente atraído por ella, entonces algo va mal". Dije con una risa dirigiéndome hacia la cocina.

Decidí que ya que estaba ahí haría la cena para toda la familia. Espagueti sonaba bastante bien. Todo lo que hacíamos últimamente era salir fuera o pedir pizza (excepto por la comida en Seattle)

BPOV

"Vale Brett, se ha ido." Le dije a mi amigo por teléfono.

"Estás en problemas. Habla". Ordenó.

"Bueno, pero primero, tengo que decirte lo que él hizo anoche para mí." Le expliqué toda la recreación del baile con las flores, la nota, el gimnasio, la música, y cuando hicimos el amor (que parecía realmente interesado).

"Wow. Es un hombre de verdad, Bella. Si alguna vez lo dejas ir, te mataré." Me dijo. Me reí de él. Ni siquiera tenía idea de lo perfecto que era Edward.

"Vale, ahora al problema. Lo que le dije hoy es que deberíamos ir más lento con el sexo y eso..." le estaba explicando, pero me cortó.

"¿Que tú hiciste qué?" Interrumpió. "¿Estás loca? ¿Te caíste y te golpeaste la cabeza?" eso de verdad sonaba como algo que yo haría. "¿Por qué en toda la tierra del señor rechazarías el tener sexo con ese hombre?"

"Bueno, seriamente, hemos sido como un grupo de adolescentes calientes. ¡Casi fuimos pillados en el aula de biología por ponerme a gritar fuerte!"

"¿Y? ¿A quién le importa? Si alguien te pilla, pídeles que se unan y continúa." Me dijo.

Yo me reí. "No todos nosotros estamos tan salidos como tú, Brett." Le dije. "Muy bien, así que decidimos apostar y ver quién podría durar más tiempo. El único problema es, que no sé si puedo soportarlo. No hay manera de que dure más que un par de días." Le dije.

"Necesito tu ayuda."

"Bueno, si tú ganas, ¿Qué consigues?" Me preguntó así que le dije todo acerca de lo que Edward y yo haríamos cada uno si ganábamos. Le conté sobre mi fantasía del probador.

"Wow. Bueno, vamos a trabajar." Dijo, podía oírlo ponerse a ello. "En primer lugar, que sepas que esto va a ser tan difícil para él como para ti. He visto la forma con la que te mira. Con lujuria y deseo... dios, lo que daría porque me mirara a mí de esa manera..." Se calmó en una voz soñadora.

"¡¡Brett!!" Le llevé de vuelta a la realidad, de cualquier fantasía que estuviera teniendo sobre mi novio.

"Lo siento. Así que, créeme, él va a tenerlo difícil. ¿Tienes un plan de juego?"

"En realidad no. Tengo un poco de miedo de estar tan cerca de él ahora. Sé que si lo estoy, yo no seré capaz de controlarme." Admití.

"Eso no importa. Tú eres una chica dulce e inocente, no importan las cosas perversas que hayas hecho. Él siempre te verá como un dulce e inocente ángel. Así que, ve con eso. Tienes que actuar como si no supieras lo que estás haciéndole. ¿Entiendes?" preguntó.

"Eh... no".

"Cuando te sientes en sus rodillas, muévete un poco. Puedes buscar excusas para acariciar su hombría... pero siempre por accidente. Y luego pretender que no ha pasado nada. Buscar cualquier excusa para machacarle. ¡Ooooo, tengo una idea!" dijo, realmente emocionado.

"Finge tener un sueño erótico sobre él. Eso definitivamente le pondrá al límite.

"Vale, esas son realmente buenas. Espero que desista, y pronto. Brett, ¿qué haría yo sin ti?" Le pregunté con una risa.

"Perder.", dijo simplemente, riéndose. "Vale, cariño, hablaré contigo más tarde. Buena suerte. Desearía estar ahí para ver qué sucede."

"Yo también." Me reí. "Adiós".

Y colgué con una risa y caminé hasta la cocina donde estaba el resto de la familia. Yo ni siquiera les escuché llegar a casa. Puse mi teléfono en la encimera y me senté en la mesa al lado de Edward.

"¿Con quién estabas hablando?" Me preguntó Alice.

Me encogí de hombros. "Con Brett."

"Edward, cuidado, creo que tienes cierta competencia." Emmett dijo con una sonrisa.

"En realidad creo que es Bella la que tiene competencia cuando se trata de Brett." Rosalie dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Emmett.

"Espera, en serio. ¿No te has dado cuenta?" le preguntó Jasper. Emmett sacudió la cabeza "no" y todos se rieron un poco de él.

"Emmett, Brett es gay." Le dijo Alice dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

"No, no lo es.", dijo, luego miró a Edward. "¿Lo es?" Todos nosotros asentimos con la cabeza y Emmett estalló en risas. "Bueno, eso explica el que quisiera sentir mis músculos."

Rosalie sólo le dio un beso en la mejilla y todos continuaron comiendo.

Fue hacia al final de la comida cuando decidí poner mi plan en acción. Iba a hacer que Edward perdiese, y lo haría con el uso de un pequeño trozo de pan. Cogí un trozo de pan y lo hundí en la salsa. Entonces, cuando lo llevé hacia mi boca…

EPOV

Estábamos todos riendo y disfrutando la comida que yo había preparado y entonces hacia el final de la cena, ocurrió.

Bella cogió un trozo de pan y lo hundió en los spaghetti. Entonces, cuando ella lo llevó hasta su boca, lo dejó caer en mi regazo.

"¡Oh, mierda! Cuánto lo siento, Edward" Dijo y ella alcanzó mi entrepierna y lo recogió. ¡Oh Dios mío! No puedo creer lo que acababa de hacer… y se sentía increíble. Sus manos estaban siempre tan suaves y blandas cuando me tocaban. Edward, recuerda la apuesta. Me recordé a mí mismo.

"¡Oh, espero que no manche!" Dijo Bella cuando cogió una servilleta y comenzó a frotar mi regazo tratando de limpiar la salsa de mis pantalones. Podía sentir mis ojos cerrarse y rodar hacia la parte de atrás de la cabeza, ya que estaba creando una deliciosa fricción contra mí con sus manos.

"No creo que se vaya." Dijo y comenzó a frotar más fuerte. Sentí cómo mis caderas se levantaban involuntariamente para encontrarse con su mano.

No, no podía dejar que esto sucediera. Oh, pero lo quería tanto. No, no, no. No voy a perder la apuesta, y desde luego no perderé el mismo día en que la hice. Le cogí la mano para que parara.

"Cogeré otro par de pantalones." Dije jadeando cuando la miré.

"¿Estás seguro? Tal vez si te los quito, podría quitarla. Puede que solo necesite apretar un poco y ponerle un poco de agua." Dijo ella, y ella hundió su servilleta en agua y comenzó a frotarme otra vez.

Una vez más, le cogí las manos, gracias a que había una mesa bloqueando a mis hermanos y amigos de mi evidente excitación… aunque estoy seguro de que lo sabían debido a su risa.

"Bella, está bien."

Ella tuvo el valor de encoger sus hombros como si no hubiese notado lo que acababa de hacerme. "Vale, lo que quieras. Lo siento, los estropeé." Dijo volviendo a la mesa.

Ella cogió su trozo de pan y volvió a hundirlo en la salsa. Puso el trozo de pan suavemente en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo. Lo deslizaba en su boca y luego lo retiró. Yo solo la miraba a los ojos fijamente mientras ella continuaba.

Cogió un poco del final y lo metió en la salsa otra vez. Esta vez recorrió su lengua por toda la extensión del trozo.

No podía aguantarlo más. Me levanté y literalmente corrí hasta mi habitación arriba de las escaleras. Eso fue demasiado. Empecé a coger respiraciones profundas y superficiales, tratando de calmarme.

Un par de minutos más tarde escuché un golpe en la puerta y alcé la vista desde dónde me senté en el sofá para ver a Bella.

"Hey, ¿Estás bien? No has terminado de cenar." Dijo mirándome preocupada.

"Sí, estoy bien. Sólo no me estaba sintiendo bien." Mentí.

"Oh. Bien, ¿Estás mejor?" preguntó. "Porque si no, puedo pensar muchas formas de hacer que te sientas bien otra vez. Conozco un montón de técnicas." Dijo con una voz ronca.

"¿De qué hablas?" Le pregunté, tratando de sacar de mi mente el sexo que tanto quería tener con ella ahora.

"Bueno, podría hacerte una sopa, conseguir algunos refrescos y galletas… ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas. ¿Qué creías que quería decir?" preguntó frunciendo su frente.

"Nada. Me siento mucho mejor ahora." Le dije.

"Eso está bien, porque necesitamos una ducha antes de dormir juntos." Dijo.

"¿QUÉ?" Exclamé, ¿estaba ella sugiriendo que nos ducháramos juntos? No sería capaz de aguantar eso.

"Dije que necesitamos ducharnos. Yo iré primero." Dijo, y besó mi mejilla y corrió al cuarto de baño.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, solté una gran respiración y mis manos corrieron a través de mi pelo, otra vez tratando de calmarme. Estaba volviéndome loco. Ella era buena. Si tuviera a alguien más para ganar esto… necesitaría ayuda.

Podría pedírsela a Jasper y Emmett. No, no sabían mucho acerca de lo que le gustaba a Bella. ¿Alice y Rose? No, ellas estarían totalmente a su favor. Piensa… ¿quién haría cualquier cosa por ti? Y entonces se me ocurrió.

Corrí bajando las escaleras hasta la cocina. Mi hermana y Jasper estaban ocupados limpiando lo de nuestra tardía cena.

"Hey chicos, gracias por limpiar por mí." Dije cuando entré.

"Ningún problema. Además, tú cocinaste. Oye, ¿dónde está Bella?" Preguntó Alice.

"En la ducha. Sólo vine a coger su móvil. Lo dejó aquí." le dije mientras lo cogía.

Caminé tranquilamente hacia la puerta del sótano y me puse debajo de las escaleras donde pudiera estar solo.

Miré en el teléfono de Bella y encontré el número que estaba buscando.

Sonó dos veces antes de que hubiera una respuesta.

"Vale Bella, Edward va a pensar que algo pasa si sigues llamándome así." La divertida voz rió.

"Brett, soy Edward, en realidad." Dije.

"Oh, Hola Edward. ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! Siempre estáis los dos por ahí." Dijo con una risa. "Bien, ahora en serio, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? Y haré cualquier cosa." Añadió con una risita.

"¿Puedo decir que Bella ya te ha contado sobre la apuesta?" Le pregunté. Hubo silencio.

"¿Brett?"

"Bueno, sí ella me llamó antes. Y lo siento por ayudarla, pero ella me dijo sobre lo que cada uno haría si ganara, y lo suyo sonaba mucho más divertido que una aburrida habitación de hotel." Dijo.

"En realidad, para nuestro fin de semana, quería llevarla a Las Vegas." Le dije.

"¿En serio? Ella pensaba que sería otra cosa en Seattle. Oh Dios mío. Oh, Edward, tienes que ganar. ¡Eso sería increíble!" divagó.

Yo me reí de su entusiasmo. "Si, lo haría, pero ella me está matando hasta ahora. Comenzó a masajear mi entrepierna durante la cena." Le dije.

"¿De veras? Oh, mierda, eso ha sido culpa mía." Dijo avergonzado.

"¿Qué quieres decir con tu culpa?" le pregunté.

"Pues al principio quería que ella ganara. Pero ahora, después de escuchar tus planes… eh… ¿puedo cambiar de equipo?" preguntó.

"No sería la primera vez." Bromeé.

"Edward Cullen." Se rió. "¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?"

"Desesperadamente". Admití.

"Necesito un pago." Dijo.

"Vale…" contesté cansado. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Cuando os caséis, quiero estar invitado a la boda." Afirmó.

"Bien, creo que puedo arreglar eso." Dije con una risa. "Ahora, al grano. ¿Qué debo hacer para ganar esta apuesta?" Le pregunté.

"Edward, cariño, esto será dolorosamente fácil para ti, creo que incluso te divertirás." Dijo con suficiencia.

"Está bien, pero deberíamos darnos prisa, ella está en la ducha." Le dije.

"Bien, bien. Le encanta el olor de tu aliento así que respira cerca de su cara todo lo que sea posible. Ahora, ella va a estar jugando con una carta de inocente. Ella te hará cosas y actuará como si no pasara nada. Deberías hacer lo mismo con ella, y cuando ella lo haga, trata de ignorarla lo mejor que puedas.

"Si, eso va a ser fácil." Dije sarcásticamente.

"Estoy seguro de que puedes resistir por un tiempo." Rió

"La subestimas seriamente." Le dije. "Vale, ¿algo más?

"¡Camina sin camisa! Ella ama tu cuerpo, y no puedo culparla. Ella me dijo cómo se queda mirándote fijamente, especialmente tu pecho. Por eso, alardea de tus bienes tanto como puedas."

"¿Mis bienes?" Me reí.

"Si, incluso con el más ligero de los toques ella se "marea" como ella dice. Así que si puedes acariciar su espalda o aún mejor, sus muslos, sin ser obvio, estaría bien." Me dijo.

"Gracias Brett. Realmente espero ganar."

"Yo también." Dijo.

"Vale, mejor me voy, saldrá de la ducha pronto." Le dije.

"Buena suerte. Adiós".

"Adiós".

Cerré el teléfono y volví corriendo a la cocina asegurándome que nadie me viera.

Tranquilamente dejé el teléfono de Bella de vuelta a la encimera de donde lo había cogido y volví a mi habitación.

Al entrar, escuché la ducha cerrarse. El momento perfecto. Un par de minutos más tarde Bella salió del cuarto de baño llevando un largo, sedoso camisón que se aferraba a su cuerpo todavía húmedo.

Era buena.

"La ducha es toda tuya" Dijo con una sonrisa sexy.

Antes de que hiciera algo para perder la apuesta, mientras ella me miraba tan deliciosa, corrí hacia dentro del baño pasando por su lado.

No voy a renunciar tan fácilmente. Quiero ganar esta estúpida apuesta, y entonces pasaré un fin de semana en Las Vegas con Bella, haciendo lo que quisiera con ella durante días.

BPOV

Mi cara decayó un poco cuando Edward sólo corrió hacia el cuarto de baño. Apenas me miró… eso no era divertido. Pero por el lado positivo, lo hice mejor de lo que esperaba en la cena. Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír. Era bueno saber que podía afectarle tanto.

Bueno, ya que nada sucedería esta noche, apagué todas las luces de la habitación salvo una lámpara junto al lado de la cama de Edward. No quería que se tropezara cuando saliera de la ducha. Me subí a la cama y solo me acosté allí pensando en otras formas que pudiera hacer a Edward desistir y perder.

Cerré los ojos y creyendo que oí la puerta del cuarto de baño abrirse. Abrí mis ojos sólo unas rendijas para que pensara que estaba durmiendo. Probablemente solo iría en pijama y avanzaría lentamente a la cama. Había tenido un día largo.

Pero eso no es lo que pasó. Vi la puerta abrirse y el vapor salir del cuarto de baño, flotando alrededor de Edward como si fuera una película. Él no estaba en su pijama. Estaba con el torso desnudo y la única cosa que llevaba era una toalla muy baja en sus caderas. Si esa toalla bajara más bajo, casi podría tener una vista completa de este dios.

Caminó hasta su cómoda y sacó su pijama del fondo y lo puso en la parte superior de la cómoda. Luego, dejó _caer_ la toalla. Caer, y ya no estaba. Como si no estuviera conectada a su cuerpo. Y ahora estaba completamente desnudo.

Tomó su pijama del fondo y se agachó, lo que me dio una vista completa y espectacular de su trasero. Dios, ¿era toda parte de él tan hermosa? Solo, no parecía justo. Luego, desafortunadamente, tiró de su pantalón y se dirigió hacia la cama. Subió lentamente, no quería molestarme, y apagó la lámpara. Se acurrucó bajo las sábanas y me envolvió con sus brazos como lo había hecho antes cada noche.

Yo suspiré y pensé lo de ganar la apuesta hasta que me dormí. Esto era más difícil de lo que pensaba.

EPOV

A la mañana siguiente todos nosotros tuvimos un lento comienzo. Fue bastante monótona. De hecho, ninguno de nosotros podía pensar en algo que quisiéramos hacer. Todos estábamos en el salón donde Rosalie finalmente sugirió que fuéramos a ver una película.

"Si." Dijo Alice. "Está esa nueva película nueva de terror "Jackhammer Massacre" que quiero ver."

Todos estábamos de acuerdo y la película empezaría pronto así que todos esperamos en el Jeep de Emmett y nos pusimos de camino.

Cuando llegamos, vi que una mujer joven estaba trabajando en la caja registradora. Eso podría jugar en mi favor, pensé. Bella era siempre muy protectora conmigo, lo que me encantaba. Me pregunto si todavía lo sería con nuestra apuesta en marcha.

"Siguiente". Llamó la chica en un tono aburrido.

"Hola" Dije, dándole una sonrisa cuando ella me miró. Vi sus ojos vidriarse.

"Hola para ti." Dijo de nuevo, mirándome de arriba abajo. Vale, ahora es un poco raro.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" preguntó con una sonrisa. Sentí que cómo Bella cogía mi cintura.

"Dos para Jackhammer Massacre." Le dije, otra vez sonriendo.

"Si necesitas a alguien que se una, me encantaría." Dijo. Bella ahora tenía envueltos sus brazos completamente alrededor mío y besó mi mejilla.

"Creo que estoy al completo" Le dije y pagué las entradas.

"Dímelo si cambias de opinión." Dijo con un guiño. Entonces Bella, lamió mi mandíbula y me reí en silencio por su esfuerzo para demostrar que le pertenecía.

"¿Estamos celosos, amor?" Le pregunté.

"Estaba encima de ti". Dijo mientras esperábamos a nuestros amigos para que se nos unieran en el cine.

Me reí. "En realidad, tú estabas encima de mí" le corregí. Me incliné hacia ella y me aseguré de soplarle hacia su cara cuando susurré, "No me importó"

Le besé el cuello cuando le hablé. "Sabes, no tenemos que ver la película todo el rato." Le susurré contra su cuello.

"Edward, no es buena idea." Dijo.

Continué lamiendo su cuello antes de responder. "Oh, ¿Y por qué no?" Escuché su respiración haciéndose más corta y más rápida.

"La apuesta". Apenas pudo decirlo.

"Estoy completamente controlado." Dije, y entonces le lamí la clavícula expuesta por su profundo escote en V que Alice le hizo llevar. "Y según recuerdo, besar y tocar está permitido."

"Chicos, en serio, ¿incluso cuando no estáis teniendo sexo tenéis que ser así?" Dijo Jasper, viniendo a sentarse con nosotros. El resto de nuestros amigos y familia le siguieron.

"Shhh… ya empieza." Dijo Alice cuando las luces se bajaron.

No le presté ninguna atención a la película. Yo estaba lejos, demasiado ocupado con Bella y las cosas que podría hacer con ella. Ella se agarraría de mi brazo y lo estaría todo el tiempo que estuviese asustada.

Una vez que ella lo hizo, bajé mi mano a su muslo desnudo y lo rocé suavemente. Tendría que agradecer a Alice por hacerle llevar esa falda. Podía sentirla tensarse con mi toque. Solo actué como si no me diera cuenta y continué masajeándola suavemente.

Después de un tiempo, ella se acostumbró a la sensación así que decidí empujar un poco más. Resbalé mi mano hasta el borde de su ropa interior y continué el masaje. Una vez más, ella se congeló. Pude escuchar como ella comenzaba a jadear y sonreí.

Me incliné hacia ella con una inocente expresión y le susurré en su oído para que ella pudiera sentir mis labios apenas rozando su piel. "¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco asustada." Como si eso fuera lo que le pasaba. Pero debí haber estado muy convincente, porque solo asintió con la cabeza con su respiración haciéndose más pesada.

"Puedo hacerlo mejor." Le dije y entonces le besé ligeramente el lado de su cuello en frente de mí.

La humedad que sentía confirmaba que mis acciones estaban funcionando. Ella gimió silenciosamente cuando mi dedo "accidentalmente" rozó su clítoris y quité mi mano enseguida.

Me eché atrás de nuevo, parando mis besos y manteniendo mis labios y manos para mí el resto de la película, sabiendo que le frustraría.

"Edward." Susurró. Doblé mi cabeza hacia ella pero mantuve los ojos en la pantalla como si estuviera interesado en el asesinato sin sentido que estaba ocurriendo. "¿Qué ha sido eso?" Preguntó.

Me volví a mirar sus ojos. "¿Qué ha sido el qué, amor?" le pregunté.

"Los besos, los toques." Respondió sonando un poco frustrada.

"Te dije que quería besarte pero tú no estabas interesada." Le susurré y volví mi cabeza otra vez a la pantalla.

"Increíble." La escuché susurrar cuando ella comenzó a ver la película otra vez.

Un par de minutos después, se cogió de mi brazo de nuevo y yo envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella, sosteniéndola firmemente.

La película terminó y todo el mundo se levantó para estirarse.

"Bueno, ha sido interesante." Dije cuando me levanté. Me di la vuelta para coger la mano de Bella, pero cuando me volví, sentí sus labios chocando con los míos.

Me derretí en el beso dejando entrar su lengua en mi boca. Ella era fantástica besando. En verdad, podía besarla durante toda la eternidad y nunca tener suficiente. Pero empezó a mover sus manos hasta mi camisa. Sabía que si la dejaba continuar, terminaría tomándola en el medio del cine, así que la alejé.

"Amor, este no es el mejor lugar. Por no mencionar, que tú querías un descanso" Le recordé. Quería dejarla lo más sexualmente frustrada que fuera posible. Ella hizo un mohín pero cogió mi mano y caminamos hasta el Jeep donde los otros ya estaban.

Una vez estábamos en casa, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Emmett decidieron que "se irían a la cama". Si claro. ¿Por qué no simplemente dicen, "Bueno, vamos a follar como animales. Buenas noches."… suena como algo que diría Emmett.

Todos se fueron hacia arriba. Bella comenzó a subir las escaleras también, pero paró cuando notó que no la estaba siguiendo.

"¿No vas a la cama? Preguntó.

"No, ve tú delante." Le dije.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó.

"No quiero ir a la cama todavía. En realidad quería ir al jacuzzi. Solo lo hemos utilizado una vez, sabes." Dije indiferentemente.

"Bueno, ¿quieres compañía?" Preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

"Me encantaría." Le ronroneé.

Ella se sonrojó un poco pero luego me volvió a mirar. "Todavía tenemos que subir a cambiarnos." Me dijo.

"Tonta Bella." Dije con una sonrisa de lado. "No necesitamos ropa para el jacuzzi." Le dije cuando comencé a caminar hacia ella quitándome la camisa, tirándola en el suelo y entonces desabroché mis pantalones antes de que llegara a las puertas que llevaban al patio trasero.

* * *

De nuevo aqui chicas!!! Esta vez no tarde tanto verdad?... no os podreiss quejar!!!! que tal?? s gusto?? jajajajaja anda que... vaya dos... ambs llamaron a Brett jajajajaajaj quien creen que va a ganar? mmmm.... se aceptan apuestas... jajajaja

Bueno, muchas gracias de todo corazón a todos los reviewss!!!!! (ojitos) menudo recibimiento!!!! me voy a tener que perder por ahí mas veces eh.... :P :P jajajajaja o podría no perderme... y recibir igual o mas reviews... estando por aqui.... k opinan chicas? xD

Por cierto, para ir mas rápido, ya de verdad de la buena, vamos a traducirlo yo, y LauraMasen. Este cap, es de ella, así que muuuchas gracias wapa!!!

Pues nada... sin mas que decir.... me depsido hasta pronto.... xD

Besitossssssssssssssssssss

Yuliss


	21. En marcha el plan de juego

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo es de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Ashel-13**

* * *

**21. En marcha el plan de juego.**

BPOV

Vale, Bella. Sólo cálmate. Solamente es un hombre desnudo. _Corrección… ¡Es un EDWARD desnudo! _Sí, pero eso no debería importar. ¿Por qué armaba tanto follón? Ya lo había visto antes desnudo. _Sí, pero siempre pudiste hacer algo para remediarlo. Y un Edward desnudo es SIEMPRE algo por lo que armar follón._ Bueno, eso era verdad. Quizás debería ignorarlo e irme a la cama. Pero entonces el pensamiento de Edward sentándose en el jacuzzi y desnudo empezó a meterse en mi mente, y se veía realmente bien. Y quizás, si me había afectado tanto a mí, entonces mi cuerpo desnudo lo afectaría también a él… quizás. Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Seguí el rastro de ropa que Edward había dejado atrás. Afortunadamente, su cuerpo ya estaba sumergido en el agua y las burbujas me prevenían para no ver nada. Pero eso sólo me ayudó un poquito, porque yo sabía que tesoro gigante se encontraba bajo la superficie… y _realmente _quiero decir gigante.

"Así que has decidido acompañarme" dijo, con una voz difícilmente resistible.

"Pensé que estarías solito" dije, quedándome al lado suyo al borde del jacuzzi.

Se echó hacia delante y se acercó hacia mí, enseñándome más de su cuerpo conforme se inclinaba. "Pensaste bien" ronroneó en mis labios antes de besarme dulcemente.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, estoy segura de que él podía oírlo, y mi respiración se hizo superficial.

"Supongo que debería quitarme la ropa" dije una vez que me soltó.

"No tienes por qué" dijo como si no le importara lo que fuera "Pero supongo que será más cómodo que sentarte en ropa mojada. Aunque a mí me gustaría ver ambas cosas" añadió con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Vale, si él iba a jugar para ganar, entonces lo haría yo también. Ese truco que hizo en el cine fue mucho peor que mi maniobra de la cena, y ahora ¿el juego del jacuzzi? Ni de coña. No iba a desistir tan fácilmente. ¡No señor!

Así que, pensé que lo podría poner un poquito más interesante.

"A lo mejor puedes tener un poco de los dos" dije seductoramente.

Alzó sus cejas y me miró "¿oh? ¿Y cómo propones que lo hagamos?" preguntó, la emoción se leía en su rostro, casi me río, pero en vez de eso me sonrojé.

Me quité los zapatos y calcetines y entré, completamente vestida, al jacuzzi "Fácil. Así" dije cuando entré y me dirigí hacia la parte del jacuzzi donde él estaba. Me quedé de pie de manera que pudiera ver cómo la ropa se me quedaba pegada al cuerpo.

"Quizás puedas ayudarme a quitarme la ropa mojada" sugerí. Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de sentarme, ya estaba a mi lado.

Me aseguré de que mis ojos no recorrieran su cuerpo de Dios griego cuando se acercó incluso más a mí. Si miraba a alguna parte de su cuerpo, sabía que perdería al instante, y no podía permitírmelo. Así que simplemente miré a sus verdes ojos que brillaban con lujuria.

Suavemente presionó su cuerpo contra el mío, dándome una increíble sensación al empujar la ropa mojada contra mi cuerpo más aún, y me besó. Tío, ¡Me besó! Mientras nos besábamos, sus manos fueron hacia la parte baja de mi camiseta y nuestros labios se separaron por un segundo para poder aspirar en tan necesitado aire y me deslizaba la prenda por encima de la cabeza. Pero tan pronto como se hizo caso omiso de ello, sus labios volvieron a mí.

A continuación, sus manos se movieron de mi estómago hacia mi falda, la cual bajó de un fluido movimiento, y yo me la quité. Él hizo lo mismo con mis pantis antes de volver a mi espalda mientras me besaba en el cuello. Desabrochó mi sujetador y dejé que se resbalara por mis brazos hasta caer al agua junto a la falda y ropa interior.

Su boca reclamaba la mía y sus manos bajaron por mi espalda, haciéndome escalofriar, antes de agarrar mi trasero y acercarme más a él. Podía sentir el pliegue de cada músculo de su cuerpo presionando contra mí. Y hablando de cosas que se apretaban contra mí, estaba muy claro que por la presión ejercida a mi estómago, él estaba disfrutando el beso tanto como yo.

Dejó ir mis labios y me bajó hacia el agua para sentarme en su regazo.

"Bella. Estás haciendo la victoria muy difícil" dijo antes de besar la parte superior de mi pecho derecho.

Dejé escapar un leve gemido. "Podría decir lo mismo de ti" dije sin aliento.

No quería nada más en ese momento que desistir y decir "a la mierda la apuesta, te deseo", pero algo me paraba. Creo que era el orgullo. Ja… orgullo, en una situación como esta. Pero en serio, siempre era bueno deslumbrándome. Siempre tenía ese loco efecto en mí que provocaba que todos mis huesos se me hicieran caramelo y mi voluntad se disipara. Pero por una vez, quería la que se lo hiciera a él. Quería hacerlo desear estar conmigo. Quería ser la que le enseñara que podía ser igual de dominante que él. No hacía falta que lo supiera después de esto, nunca lo volvería a intentar de nuevo. Había que hacer mucho esfuerzo.

Su lengua entró en mi boca mientras con sus manos masajeaba mi pecho. Vale, eso no era justo. Ya estaba tan cerca de desistir, que no podía apenas centrarme.

"¿Quieres que te diga lo que quiero hacerte?" me preguntó en una voz ronca, con profundas respiraciones.

¡Oh mierda! Siempre había querido que Edward me hablara lascivamente. Realmente quería que lo hiciera. Pero no ahora… no cuando estoy intentando controlarme. Si decía sí (Y realmente, de verdad que quería decirlo) perdería la apuesta. Y NO perdería esta apuesta.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pude sacar, me separé de su cuerpo. Le di un corto y rápido beso en la mejilla y salí del jacuzzi. Sin mirar atrás corrí hacia la casa y subí las escaleras. ¡Necesitaba una ducha fría y ahora!

"¿Bella?" salté ante la voz, y me giré para ver a Jasper "Oh Dios mío Bella, lo siento" dijo mientras se giraba y se tapaba los ojos.

Genial, simplemente genial. "Lo lamento Jasper. Pensé que todos estaban durmiendo"

"¿Así que andas por la casa mojada y desnuda cuando toda la gente está durmiendo?" se rió "Tío, Emmett y yo debemos empezar a traer gente por la noche. Nos podemos sacar una fortuna" dijo con una risa.

"No puedo creer que estés burlándote de mí en un momento como este" dije impresionada.

"Lo siento. No pude evitarlo" se disculpó.

"Buenas noches, Jasper" dije mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Edward y mía. Entré a la ducha e hice desaparecer todo el estrés que el jacuzzi y el cine me habían provocado.

EPOV

Era un horrible pensamiento, pero lleno de diversión. Ojala supiera lo guapa que era. Para ser honestos, me alegraba de que se hubiera ido, porque después de que me sentara con ella en mi regazo, perdí. Una vez que nos sentamos, no tenía ninguna intención de parar, y ella ni siquiera lo sabía. Pensaba que sería su culpa si íbamos a más. Me salvó a mí parando y yéndose. Pero incluso cuando se iba, se veía muy adorable. Sólo deseaba que no subiera las escaleras en su apuro.

Bueno, podría irme también a la cama. Quizás un buen descanso me ayudara a aclarar mis pensamientos y me rejuvenezca para otro día de tortura.

Me salí del jacuzzi y lentamente me dirigí a subir las escaleras.

"¡Edward! Maldición ¿Qué pasa contigo y tu novia para andar desnudos por la casa?" preguntó Jasper en un susurro fuerte.

Solté una leve risa "Así que, me imagino, que viste a Bella por aquí" dije.

"Sí. ¿Has perdido la apuesta ya?" preguntó.

"Casi, por no aún" le dije.

"Tío, tu fuerza de voluntad es impresionante. Ella está buenísima"

"Jasper, ¿Te importaría no decirme lo hermosa que es mi novia después de haberla visto desnuda? Ya sé que al menos que tienes un pensamiento inapropiado con ella" le dije.

"Lo siento, tío. ¿Pero puedes culparme? Quiero decir, soy un tío."

Eso era verdad. Incluso si Brett viera a Bella desnuda, no habría manera de que ni siquiera pensara en ello. Ella era perfecta. Su suave piel marfil cubriendo cada curva de su cuerpo la forma en que sus pechos se elevaban y caían cuando la hacía respirar más fuerte de lo normal. Su plano vientre que tenía perfectas caderas. Y el trasero tan perfecto, podrías…

"Tío, ¿Podrías no excitarte cuando estás desnudo y delante de mí?" Jasper interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Bajé la mirada para ver que mi pensamiento me había hecho estar un poco excitado (vale, lo admito. Me excitó bastante.)

"Bueno, ni de coña me puedo ir a dormir con ella así"

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó. Le eché una mirada como diciendo que la respuesta debería ser obvia. "No, en serio. Si quieres que ella pierda, tienes que ir a la cama así. No podrá soportarlo" explicó.

Dudé, pero realmente ¿Qué podía perder? Si ella perdía tendría sexo y Las Vegas, y si yo perdía, solamente tendría sexo. Ahora mismo, no le veía ningún lado negativo. Además, podría llevarla a las Vegas en cualquier otra ocasión.

"Vale, gracias tío" le dije antes de irme.

"Las únicas gracias que necesito es que te pongas la maldita ropa" se rió.

Silenciosamente abrí la puerta para ver a Bella que ya estaba y por lo que parecía, bien dormida. Caminé hacia allí y subí a la cama a su lado y la puse cerca de mi cuerpo, amando la sensación que tenía ante el tacto de su camisón y mi piel desnuda.

No hacía falta decir, que me llevó tiempo en dormirme con todo lo que había pasado en la noche. Era bueno que estuviera dormida, o de nuevo, habría perdido la apuesta. Soy muy débil.

E incluso cuando me quedé dormido, mis sueños con Bella eran de todo menos puros.

BPOV

Me levanté sintiéndome sorprendentemente renovada. Por todo lo que había ocurrida el día anterior, cuando llegué a la almohada, me encontré mentalmente y físicamente exhausta. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Edward vino a la cama. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo se habría quedado en el jacuzzi.

Me giré cuando me percaté de que no me estaba abrazando como normalmente solía hacerlo cuando me levanté. Y entonces, ahí estaba. Dormido con una pequeña sonrisa en su gloriosa cara. Soltó un pequeño gemido y suspiró mi nombre sin apenas aliento.

Y fue entonces cuando mis ojos se alejaron de su rostro, yendo más abajo hasta ver que Edward había montado una tienda de campaña en la cama.

Mi respiración se volvió realmente rápida y me encontré a mí misma poniéndome rápidamente excitada. Estaba soñando conmigo. El pensamiento de _mí _le hacía _eso_. Y en ese momento deseé poder leer mentes y averiguar que estaba pensando y haciéndome, o yo haciéndole a él.

Me quité las sábanas de encima y salí de la habitación rápidamente. Ni de coña iba a estar en la misma habitación que él. Así que fui a la habitación de Alice y empecé a pegar en la puerta. Jasper respondió.

"Bella, es bueno ver que encontraste algo de ropa" se rió. Yo sólo le entrecerré los ojos.

"Entra, Bella" escuché a Alice gritar desde dentro de la habitación. Pasé a Jasper y entré.

"Alice, estoy teniendo MUCHOS problemas con esta apuesta. Y necesito ganar" dije mientras andaba de un lado para otro en su habitación "Necesito uno de tus conjuntos" le dije, rezando que no me arrepintiera de decir eso.

Ella vino y me abrazó fuertemente "Estoy muy orgullosa. No me encantaría ninguna otra cosa" dijo, y entonces se separó de mí "Jasper, ve a traer a Rosalie ya" le ordenó a Jasper y se fue.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Rose cuando entró en la habitación momentos después.

"Bella, aquí quiere que la pongamos sexy" dijo Alice mientras pretendía secarse una lágrima de su cara llena de orgullo.

"Dios. Oh, ya tengo el conjunto, si no te importa, Alice. Quiero decir, soy una experta en el campo de los modelitos sexys" dijo Rose.

"Con todo lo que conlleve, el armario es tuyo" dijo Alice.

Rose corrió y de repente sentí que un miedo se instalaba en mí. Volvió un par de minutos después con un conjunto en sus manos.

"Llevarás esto hoy" dijo mientras me lo sostenía.

Me lo dio y me lo probé. La falda no era siquiera una falda. Estaría mejor clasificado como cinturón "Chicas, esto no es ropa. Es un accesorio" les dije.

"Oh, tienes las suficientes piernas para ello, no te preocupes" Alice me aseguró.

La camiseta solamente me llegaba por debajo de los pechos y tenía capas alrededor. Parecía algo que se llevaba a las fiestas, no para ir a Forks.

"No puedo llevar esto en Forks" les dije.

Alice miró a Rose "Tiene razón" dijo "Oh, ya sé, vayamos a Port Ángeles hoy" dijo, de repente emocionada "Quizás podamos ir a bailar otra vez"

"Eso sería muy divertido. Oh dios mío, Bella, si bailas con Edward otra vez, él perderá totalmente la apuesta" Exclamó Rose "Vamos, preparemos tu pelo y maquillaje" dijo, sentándome en un silla.

EPOV

Bella y yo estábamos haciendo el amor en la playa donde le había dicho por primera vez que la amaba cuando de repente escuché a… ¿JASPER?

"Tío, tienes que despertarte" dije, y gemí y lancé las almohadas por encima de mi cabeza. No quería levantarme todavía. Quería terminar mi sueño.

"En serio, tienes que aprender a controlar esa cosa" dijo Jasper con una risa. Me senté y lo miré. "¿Soñando con Bella?" preguntó cuando movía las cejas arriba y abajo.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunté, realmente molesto con mi mejor amigo.

"Vine para advertirte. Soy un tío, por lo que quiero que ganes la apuesta. Rose y Alice están vistiendo a Bella" dijo.

"¿Y? Lo están haciendo todo el tiempo" dije, sin saber muy bien a dónde quería llegar.

"Bella realmente quiere ganar. Le pidió a tu hermana uno de sus conjuntos. Y le pidieron ayuda a Rose. Lo siento tío, pero creo que vas a perder. No tienes ninguna oportunidad de competir contra ellas. Ellas no saben que sabemos esto, pero las mujeres tienen el poder. En serio, lo tienen. Pregúntale a Emmett. Él sabe. Bella no se ha dado cuenta del poder que tiene sobre ti todavía… estate agradecido por ello" dijo con una risa.

"No puedo perder" le dije "Es perfecta en todo. Necesito ganar esto. Necesito llevarla a las Vegas"

"¿Vegas, eh?" dijo Jasper "Eso suena genial"

"Sí, lo es, así que realmente tengo que ganar." Sabía que esto tendría que ir más allá que respirar cerca de ella y caminar sin camisa. Tenía que planear bien mi juego si quería estar a solas con ella en Las Vegas por un fin de semana entero. Había muchas cosas que quería enseñarle. Llevarla a espectáculos, llevarla a bailar. No perdería esta apuesta por un estúpido conjunto.

"Jasper, necesito ayuda" le dije.

"Cálmate, pensemos en esto por un minuto. Vale, ella te ama. Te quiere desde el instituto. Le gusta que seas un caballero y un romántico. Desde los dos últimos días, le has mostrado que puedes ser lascivo. No creas que no vi la escenita del cine. Así que ahora, actúa como un caballero otra vez. En vez de pensar en sexy, piensa en dulce. Empieza a imaginártela ahora en lencería para cuando la veas en el conjunto de Alice, al menos es ropa"

"¿Esa es tu solución? Ser un caballero" pregunté escéptico.

"Sí. No le digas que está buenísima, actúa perfectamente educadamente a su alrededor. Cuando ella avance hasta ti, no lo lleves más lejos de lo que es. Si te besa, NO lo profundices. Sé un caballero. Eso no debería de ser tan difícil para ti"

Eso era lo que él creía. Esto iba a ser realmente difícil. _Vegas, Vegas, Vegas._ Me lo seguía repitiendo para mí. ¡Lo haría!

BPOV

"Chicas vosotras mejor vestirse como yo. No iré por las calles de Port Ángeles pareciendo una puta yo sola" le dije a mis dos amigas.

"No te preocupes" Rose se rió. "Nos vestiremos también… o nos desvestiremos, ya sabes"

Estaba agradecida de que no hubieran hecho demasiado. El conjunto ya estaba solamente un poco por encima de lo normal. Sólo un toque de maquillaje y mi pelo volaría para darle volumen. Simple, pero en verdad se veía bien.

Las chicas se cambiaron también. Rosalie en unos pantalones cortos que dejarían a Daisy Duke avergonzada y Alice en una falda negra. Rosalie también llevaba un cabestro rojo mostrando su escote, mientras Alice llevaba un top palabra de honor verde.

Caminamos hacia el salón donde los chicos estaban escuchando Halo. Todos ellos pararon, se giraron, y me miraron mientras bajaba las escaleras con los altos tacones, agarrándome a Rose y Alice para que no me cayera.

"Tío, vas a perder" Emmett le dijo a Edward, sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

"Creo que hicimos bien" dijo Rose a Alice con una sonrisa.

"Chicos, hemos decidido ir a Port Ángeles el día de hoy" les dijo Alice.

"Ugh ¿Tenemos que ir?" se quejó Emmett

"No" dijo Rosalie simplemente "Vosotros os podéis quedar" dijo como si no le importara.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Jasper, claramente alegre por la respuesta.

"Claro" dijo Alice con una sonrisa "Estoy segura que no nos será difícil encontrar a tres chicos para que nos escolten el día entero y nos lleven a bailar" dijo como si no importara.

"¿sabes qué? Creo que podré con un viajecito a Port Ángeles" dijo Emmett levantándose y yendo hasta Rosalie

"Yo también" dijo Jasper, uniéndose a nosotras.

Edward no había dicho una palabra. Sólo avanzó hacia mí y se quedó enfrente de mí. Cogió mi mano y dulcemente me la besó, antes de entrelazar nuestras manos.

Vale, eso me cayó como un jarro de agua fría. No estaba esperando esto. Aquí venía con un espectacular conjunto revelador y lo único que puede hacer es ¿besarme la mano? Quizás no me veía tan buena como pensaba que parecía.

"Genial, vayamos" dijo Alice, bailando hasta la puerta, seguida de Rosalie y Emmett.

Edward y yo éramos los últimos y él dulcemente me susurró al oído "Te ves hermosa" me sonrojé y bajé la mirada. Me encantaba cuando me llamaba hermosa, realmente me encantaba. Pero no iba hermosa hoy. Quería ser la reina del sexo hoy. Quería ponerlo al límite de su locura de manera que dimitiera. Pero no haría nada de eso.

Intenté lo mejor que pude no frustrarme. Tendría que intentarlo más aún.

Me senté al lado de Edward en el Jeep y descansé mi cabeza en su hombro. Me rodeó con su brazo y me abrazó. Pero quería mas, así que me escabullí hasta estar sentada en su regazo.

"¿Es más cómodo?" preguntó con una risa.

"Sí. Me gusta la manera en que se siente tu regazo" le susurré al oído, intentando ser sexy. Él sólo se rió otra vez. ¿Qué pasaba? Eché mi cabeza contra su pecho y él descansó su barbilla contra mi cabeza.

"Te amo Isabella" susurró.

Esto no entraba en mis planes. Así que pasé el resto del trayecto, echada contra un Edward sin respuesta, intentando pensar en formas que lo llevaran al límite.

Todo lo que él hizo en todo el trayecto fue besar la parte superior de mi cabeza y hacer suaves circulitos en mi espalda. Era confortador e irritante al mismo tiempo. En algún otro momento lo habría disfrutado. Pero tenía que ganar la apuesta.

Lo llevaría más lejos de lo que nunca había llegado y pensara que podía llegar. Bailar esta noche seguramente sería el quid de la cuestión. Sólo tenía que ser paciente. Y si había algo de lo que hubiera aprendido en estos últimos seis años, era a tener paciencia.

* * *

Hola chicass y chicoss!!!

Que talll, uuhh esto se pone cada vez mejor! jajajaja la mayoria de todos vosotros votó por Edward... menos unas cuantas de vosotras que voto por Bella o le gustaria que ganara ella... yo lo veo muy igualado... como lo ven ahora? cambian de opinion? o siguen igual?

Jajajaja yo se lo que pasa... jaja pero no lo dire.. jajaj dejare que maquinen teorias... jajajaaj

Por otro lado, graciass a todooooos los reviews, siempre lo digo, sois los mejores.

Y una noticia nueva chicas!! **¡¡VOY A MONTAR UN CONCURSO!**

**Con motivo de la acercada y próxima fiesta de San Juan, también conocida como Las Hogueras de San Juan, celebradas por la llegada del verano, por el Solsticio de Verano, (de Invierno en Argentina), ¡he decidido hacer un concurso para celebrar la llegada del veranito! (el invierno en Argentina xD)**

**Pensé que sería una gran idea ya que hay muchísima gente con talento por estos lares y no habría que desaprovechar una oportunidad de conocer más trabajos de calidad dentro del mundo Twilight. Porque sé que hay muchísima gente con grandes dones para escribir, y hay que sacarlo a la luz.**

**El tema del concurso, es obviamente, la fiesta de San Juan, que se celebra el día 24, más bien la noche del 23 al 24. Con lo cual, la fecha límite de entrega de trabajos será hasta el día 24 incluido, de Junio.**

**El premio será aparecer como personaje de mi fic "Corazón compartido" que tendrá más o menos protagonismo. Para todos los participantes habrá un premio de consolación, para que se note que lo que importa no es el premio, sino el participar y el pasarlo bien. ¿Verdad chicas/os?**

Así que para todos aquellos que estén interesados en participar... y sean muchos... espero que se pasen por mi perfil para saber las Bases del concurso y demás información. Para cualquier duda... ya saben.. me mandan review o mensaje personal.

Espero que participeis!!!!! y tb espero sus reviews!!!!!

Besitosssssssssss

Yuliss


	22. Rendición

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo es de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Ashel-13**

* * *

**22. Rendición**

EPOV

En la primera parte del viaje a Port Ángeles, creía seriamente que iba a perder. Estaba sentado en el Jeep con Bella en un traje muy sexy. Ella siguió inclinándose más cerca y más cerca hacia mí hasta que poco a poco estuvo sentada sobre mi regazo. Intenté jugar bien, pero estaba muriendo por dentro. Así que ella solo descansó su cabeza contra mi pecho por el resto del viaje. Me alivié muchísimo cuando me dejó solo.

Pero entonces, de vez en cuando, sin notarlo, ella se movería en mi regazo, y yo tendría que morderme el labio para impedir que salieran los gemidos. Era mucho mejor en esto de lo que se creía.

Finalmente, llegamos a Port Ángeles y empezamos por una pequeña cafetería para coger algunos refrescos. Ayudé a Bella a salir del Jeep, como parte de todo perfecto caballero. Pero no puede evitar notar que ella parecía triste. Sus profundos ojos marrones no estaban brillando de la manera en la que normalmente lo hacían.

"Bella, amor, ¿estás bien?" Susurré con preocupación mientras la cogía de su mano y entrelazaba nuestros dedos.

Me dio una sonrisa, pero nunca alcanzó sus ojos. "Sí, estoy bien. Solo estoy cansada."

¿Era yo el que le estaba causando sentirse así? Yo no quería lastimar a Bella. Haría lo que sea para hacer que la tristeza en sus ojos desapareciera y hacer que su brillo volviera… incluso si eso significa perder.

Paré en la acera mientras los otros continuaban hacia la cafetería.

"¿Hice algo mal?" Le pregunté, bajando mis ojos a su nivel para que ella pudiera ver que estaba siendo sincero.

Ella sonrió y puso su mano derecha en mi mejilla. "No. Tú estás siendo un perfecto caballero." Dijo y luego me dio un beso rápido en la otra mejilla.

"Te quiero." Le dije antes de darle un beso en los labios. Fue un beso corto, pero muy dulce. Quería que supiera que lo decía en serio, como si pudiera dudarlo alguna vez.

"Lo sé. Te quiero demasiado." Dijo y entonces caminamos hasta la cafetería con los demás.

"Hola, bienvenidos a Bean There, Done That!" un hombre con valentía se comparaba con el saludo de Alice.

Me volví hacia Bella con los ojos anchos y una expresión de "wow" en mi cara. Ella se rió de mí y luego se volvió hacia el hombre. "Hola." dijo ella educadamente.

Fuimos a sentarnos con el resto del grupo y cogí una silla para que Bella se sentara. "Vuelvo enseguida." Le dije y fui a la barra.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti hoy?" un hombre muy entusiasmado me preguntó.

Me reí por un momento. "Bueno," miré su nombre en la etiqueta, "Keith, quisiera un donut de miel y uno glaseado." Le dije.

Me dio una cálida sonrisa y fue a coger mi pedido. "Ahora, en vez de pagarme, ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver una película esta noche?"

Me reí. La forma con la que estaba lanzándose me recordaba a Brett. Espera, Brett.

"En realidad, lo siento estoy pillado." Le dije con una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Los buenos siempre lo están." Dijo con una risa.

"Bueno, si estás buscando, tengo a alguien que me encantaría presentarte esta noche. Vamos a bailar a Funkytown. ¿Crees que puedes unirte a nosotros? Digamos, ¿a las 8?

Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Me encantaría."

"Bien, entonces. Te veré más tarde." Le dije, caminando de vuelta a la mesa.

"Bella, ¿puedo usar tu teléfono un momento?" le pregunté una vez me senté a su lado.

"Claro." Dijo con una expresión confusa, rebuscando en su bolso para encontrar el teléfono. Me lo entregó e inmediatamente lo cogí.

Fui a sus contactos hasta que encontré el que buscaba.

"¿Hola?."

"Brett, oye. Soy Edward." Dije.

"En serio, Edward, tienes que parar de burlarte así de mí." Dijo con una risita. No puede evitar una sonrisa con su comentario.

"¿Sigues soltero?" le pregunté.

"Oh, ¿no funciona lo tuyo con Bella? Cuanto lo siento. ¿Cuándo quieres tener sexo conmigo?" preguntó.

Bueno, eso fue directo.

"No te estoy preguntando por mí, Brett. Quería presentarte a alguien." Le expliqué.

"¿Es guapo?" preguntó.

"Emmm, no sé. Espera, voy a preguntar." Le dije. Cubrí el teléfono con mi mano y miré a las chicas.

"Hey, chicas, ¿ese tío es guapo?" Les pregunté.

Todas ellas miraron a Keith mientras ladeaban sus cabezas hacia un lado.

"Si, es mono." Dijo finalmente Rose. "Creo que ellos harían una buena pareja."

Me volví de nuevo al teléfono. "Rose dice que sí y que haríais una bonita pareja." Le dije a Brett.

"Genial… ¿Dónde nos vemos?" preguntó. Le di los mismos datos que le di a Keith y colgamos.

BPOV

Oh, es tan adorable la manera en que Edward está haciendo de casamentero. No pude evitar besarle con toda la fuerza una vez que colgó el teléfono. Es innecesario decir que estaba bastante sorprendido por mis acciones, pero pronto, se fundió conmigo. Pero le dejé ir para que pudiéramos respirar.

Él rió. "Creo que debería de juntar a la gente más a menudo. Esa fue una gran reacción." Rió.

"Lo siento, estabas tan mono, tratando de hacer a dos personas felices." Dije y puso sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros para darme un rápido abrazo y un beso en mi mejilla.

Comimos rápido, y luego decidimos caminar de tienda en tienda en la calle.

Era un día precioso y perfecto para que se fuera, aunque los tacones que me hizo llevar Alice no eran muy agradables. A medida que caminábamos por las calles, conseguíamos piropos y silbidos como ya esperábamos. Me alegraba de que Rose y Alice llevaran ropa tan reveladora como la que yo llevaba. Continué diciéndome que iban dirigidas a ellas y no a mí.

"Oh, quiero ir ahí." Dijo Alice cuando nos encontramos con una tienda que era estrictamente de bolsos y joyería. Todos rodamos los ojos, pero entramos a la tienda sin decir nada. Ella corrió hasta el corazón de la tienda y comenzó a mirar, junto con Rosalie.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" un hombre vino a nosotros y me miraba a mí. Sentí a Edward reforzar su amarre en mi cintura. Dios, era sexy cuando estaba celoso.

"En realidad, no soy chica de bolsos grandes." Le dije y me quedé donde estaba, con los chicos.

"Ah, te gustan más los accesorios." Dijo y antes de que pudiera decirle que tampoco me interesaban, él se había ido.

"Vale, esto es tan extraño como en Seattle." Le susurré a Edward que se rió ligeramente antes de besarme en la parte de arriba de la cabeza.

El hombre volvió con un collar en su mano. "Este es el collar de racimos de diamantes de Harry Winston." Dijo sosteniendo un exquisito collar. No era nada más que racimos de diamantes (como su nombre).

"Wow." Fue todo lo que pude decir.

Él me sonrió. "Date la vuelta." Dijo.

Vacilantemente le di la espalda al hombre y Edward lo miró fatigosamente. Sentí como sus manos resbalaron el collar a través de mi cuello y lo abrocharon en la espalda.

"Ahora ven a ver." Dijo, gesticulando hacia un espejo.

Caminé hasta él, y me congelé. El collar era más allá de lo hermoso. Estaba dispuesta a apostar que costaba más que todo lo que me pertenecía.

"Es precioso." Dije al mirarlo.

"El collar es solo tan hermoso como la mujer que lo lleva." Replicó. Enrojecí con mi famoso rojo y alcancé las manos a la nuca para quitarme el collar.

"Por favor, es un regalo para ti. Tanta belleza es un regalo para nosotros, y debería pagarte por ella. "dijo el hombre.

"No, yo no podría." Protesté.

"Puedes." Me respondió de nuevo.

"¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Es eso un Harry Winston?" Exclamó Rose cuando ella y Alice se acercaron.

El hombre le sonrió y entonces volvió su cabeza hacia mí. "Por favor. Venga, cógelo."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Lo siento, no puedo aceptarlo. Además." Me reí, "no va con mi conjunto, y mi estilo es un poco más simple y no tan extravagante como esto." Dije quitándome el collar y devolviéndoselo al hombre.

Lo tomó a regañadientes con un suspiro. "Si insistes. Tengo algunas piezas mucho menos "extravagantes" si quieres." Me dijo.

Sacudí la cabeza. "Gracias, sin embargo. Eres muy amable." Y con eso, dejé la tienda con Edward y todos los demás.

"No puedo creer que rechazaras ese collar." Dijo Alice, bailando a mi lado mientras caminábamos.

Me encogí de hombros. "Era bonito, pero no de mi estilo. Era demasiado para mí ser capaz de soportarlo. Me gustan las cosas más simples." Le dije. "Eso parecía más como algo que Rose podría llevar." Añadí con una risa.

El resto del día transcurrió borroso. Iríamos dentro y fuera de las tiendas. Una tienda en particular me hizo echar humo. Era una tienda de lencería. Y tan pronto como entré, las chicas comenzaron a acercarse a nuestros hombres.

Estas zorras se pasarían preguntando qué par de sujetador y bragas les quedarían mejor a ellas. En serio, ¿cómo no podían ver a las chicas que estaban a su lado? Miré a Rose que parecía que estaba a punto de matar a una que miraba a Emmett, y Alice miraba preparada para saltar hacia la chica que se acercara a Jasper. Yo, por otro lado, solo caminaba lejos de Edward.

Mientras caminaba lejos, él me dio una mirada de miedo que me decía "no me dejes aquí". Tuve que reír un poco con esa mirada en su rostro. Alice y Rosalie se me unieron, dejando a los chicos arreglárselas por ellos mismos.

Un rato más tarde, después de que los chicos hicieron a aquellas chicas prácticamente llorar para que se apartaran de ellos, se acercaron a nosotras.

Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor mío por detrás. "Eso no fue amable por tu parte." Susurró en mi oído, haciéndome temblar y sonreír.

"Lo siento. Estaba ocupada eligiendo esto." Le dije, sosteniendo un corsé con unas bragas diminutas a juego. Vi sus ojos congelarse un poco y sonreí internamente. Puede que, pueda finalmente hacer que responda. "Pensé que podría ser un bonito regalo para ti, sabes, después de que pierdas la apuesta y todo." Le dije con una sonrisa.

EPOV

Estaba perdido en una fantasía sobre Bella llevando el conjunto que me mostró, pero volví a la realidad cuando ella dijo que yo sería el que iba a perder. Saqué mis brazos de ella y di un paso atrás, entrecerrando mis ojos hacia ella.

"Eres una pequeña tramposa, ¿no?" Le dije. Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

"Digamos que, tengo algunos planes para cuando gane." Dijo con confianza. Nunca la había visto con tanta confianza, y estaría mintiendo si dijera que eso no me excitaba. Era como si de pronto decidiera tomar el control, y me hizo preguntarme qué control podría ella tomar si yo se lo diera. Una imagen de Bella en cueros y con un látigo cruzó mi mente, pero al instante lo borré de mi mente.

Vegas, Vegas, Vegas, seguía repitiendo en mi cabeza.

La tortura de la tienda de lencería fue afortunadamente corta y salimos. Con solo un poco de tiempo antes de que dijéramos que veríamos a Keith y Brett, decidimos tener una rápida cena en un italiano.

Entramos y la recepcionista de repente fijó sus ojos en mí. "Hola, ¿Mesa para cuantos?" Me preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Seis". Le respondí fríamente. No quería hacer que esa chica hiciera enfadar a Bella.

Ella nos llevó a una mesa redonda y retiré la silla para Bella.

"Su camarera estará aquí en un momento." Dijo echándome una mirada más a mí y yéndose.

Por supuesto, un momento después, una chica joven vino a nuestra mesa. "Hola, mi nombre es Tiffany y seré su camarera esta noche." Dijo.

No pude evitarlo pero sonreí un poquito. Tiffany era el nombre perfecto para ella. Tenía el pelo rubio casi blanco y estaba cubierta de maquillaje por su rostro. Parecía el tipo de chica que pensaba que era la persona más guapa del mundo. Engreída y todo, pensando que ella obtendría todo lo que quería, por la forma en la que me estaba mirando en ese momento, me hizo pensar que era yo.

Pero la ignoré y dejé a alguien de la mesa le pidiera nuestras bebidas. La cena pasó rápidamente y pasé la mayor parte del tiempo mirando a Bella que se sentó frente a mí.

Una vez ella me pilló y su cara se tornó de un adorable rojo de vergüenza y musitó "¿qué?" Como si yo necesitara una razón para mirarla. Le sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza diciendo que no era nada.

Era increíble lo perdido que podía estar cuando la miraba. Como si nada más en el mundo existiera solo la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro y su risa musical que salía de su exquisita boca. Ningún ángel del cielo podría compararse a su nivel de perfección.

Pagamos la cuenta y caminamos de vuelta al Jeep. El club estaba a poca distancia del restaurante y no queríamos que las chicas caminaran más si teníamos que bailar toda la noche.

Me sorprendí al ver que el club estaba bastante lleno en el momento en el que llegamos. Todavía era bastante pronto. Por supuesto, no era necesario esperar fuera y nunca nos preguntaban por nuestra identificación. Era evidente que el gorila verificaba a mi Bella cuando entramos, pero no le di importancia. No iba a dejar que me molestara.

Tuvimos una mesa para nosotros y nos sentamos mientras bebíamos una soda. Era un poco pronto para ir a la pista de baile.

Hacia las 8, vi a Keith entrar al club y le saludé desde nuestra mesa.

"Me alegro de que hayas venido." Le dije cuando se sentó en nuestra mesa.

"Me alegro de que me invitaras." Dijo él. "¿Quiénes son todos?" preguntó.

Yo actuaba como portavoz de todos y les señalé mientras decía sus nombres.

"Ella es mi hermana, Alice y su novio, Jasper. Mi hermano, Emmett, y su novia, Rosalie, ella también es la gemela de Jasper. Y, ella, es mi Bella." Le dije con posesividad.

"Es bueno conoceros a todos." Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza en todas sus direcciones.

Me di cuenta de que de pronto Brett apareció en el bar y me puse de pie para llamar su atención. Me vio inmediatamente y camino hasta aquí.

"Brett, me gustaría que conocieras a Keith." dije presentándoles, y me volví a sentar.

"Encantado de conocerte." Keith dijo con los ojos agrandados al sacudir la mano de Brett.

"Oh, no, el placer es todo mío." Dijo Brett. "Oye, ¿quieres bailar?" Preguntó.

"Claro." Dijo Keith, levantándose y cogiendo la mano de Brett para llevarle a la pista de baile.

"Bueno, eso salió bien." Dijo Emmett con una risa.

"Tal vez Brett para de ligar contigo ahora, Edward." Se burló Alice.

"Bien, ¿bailamos?" le pregunté a Bella al levantarme de la mesa, levantando mi mano para tomar la suya.

"Supongo. La última vez fue bastante divertido." Dijo con una risa.

La llevé hasta la pista de baile y ella inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a mover su culo contra mí. Esto fue algo estúpido. Nunca debería haberle pedido bailar. Un caballero, Edward, me recordé a mí mismo. Así que, posé mis manos en sus caderas y casi perdí cuando ella se agachó tan candente, otra vez. Solo que esta vez, ella llevaba una falda muy pequeña, y el tanga que llevaba dejaba muy poco a la imaginación cuando se agachó.

Mordí mi labio tan fuertemente, que pensé que saborearía mi sangre.

BPOV

Yo realmente pensaba que el baile lo echaría por la borda. Pero hasta ahora sus manos solo se quedaban pegadas en mis caderas. Esta estupidez de ser un caballero me estaba comenzando a frustrar. Incluso hice mi bajada de trasero con la falda increíblemente corta, estando segura de que pudo ver que solo lleva un tanga por debajo de… nada.

El hombre parecía como una piedra insensible. No había necesidad de decir, que estaba increíblemente frustrada.

Cogí sus manos y las puse en mi desnudo estómago. Todavía nada. Así que decidí tomar un rumbo diferente. Me volví para mirarle y envolví mis brazos en su cuello, acercándome a él.

EPOV

Ella se dio la vuelta y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y pude sentir cada parte de su cuerpo apretándose contra mí. Esto era lo más difícil que había hecho nunca. Continuó moviéndose contra mí y puso sus labios cerca de mi oído.

Entonces, lo escuché. Ella gimió. Gimió en mi oído y estaba respirando pesadamente. Casi paré de bailar y de sentir mis rodillas. Mi boca se puso increíblemente seca y la única cosa que podía pensar era en tomarla aquí mismo, y sin importarme ni la apuesta ni la gente que pudiera vernos.

BPOV

Estaba jugando sucio con los gemidos y la respiración, y creedme, lo sabía. Pero no podía soportar el hecho de que podía resistirse a mí tan fácilmente.

Sin embargo, poco después de que empezara mi pequeña acción, sentí sus manos moverse de mi cintura, hasta mis nalgas. Con cuidado pasó sus dedos a lo largo del pliegue donde mi culo se encontraba con mi muslo, y enseguida, los gemidos ya no eran falsos.

Su toque era tan ligero que me hizo temblar. Comencé a besar su cuello mientras él masajeaba mis muslos y entonces continuó hasta llevar sus manos completamente bajo mi falda. Mis piernas, literalmente, se volvieron gelatina, y no podía aguantarlo más. Me rindo.

Le besé con fuerza, dejándole saber que quería ir a más. Quería hacerlo todo. No había forma de que pudiera aguantar otro minuto, y no me preocupaba.

Liberé su lengua y sus labios y tomé su mano. Caminé a la primera puerta que vi y corrí hasta dentro. Vi que era una sala de descanso para empleados. Había un sofá y una mini nevera. Pero afortunadamente para nosotros, estaba vacío.

Empujé a Edward, en el sofá y me volví para cerrar la puerta.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre su regazo y comencé a besarlo mientras sus manos vagaban de arriba abajo en mi espalda. Luego, rápidamente, nos dio la vuelta y de pronto estuvo encima de mí. Rápidamente desabroché los botones de su camisa y pasé mis manos hacia arriba por su perfecto pecho, abajo a sus increíbles abdominales.

Él dejó mi boca para permitirme respirar pero movió sus labios hacia mi vientre desnudo. El escote de la camisa estaba demasiado alto para alcanzar nada de la parte superior, así que él subió la parte de debajo de mi camisa hasta que mis pechos eran visibles. Rápidamente desabrochó el cierre de la parte delantera del sujetador dejando libres mis pechos. Su boca devoraba mi izquierdo mientras su mano comenzó a masajear mi derecho, y luego él cambió.

Le volví a tirar hacia mi boca. No podía aguantar mucho más tiempo sin estar con él.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mi musco hasta mi ropa interior y rompió los lados. Sí, realmente los rompió. Eso me puso más caliente. Me gustaba que tuviese ese instinto animal bajo toda su cortesía.

Él bajó la cabeza al centro de mi excitación y besó mis pliegues húmedos, haciéndome gemir incontrolablemente. Le vi posarse entre mis piernas y sonrió con una sonrisa de lado. Bajó su cabeza, manteniendo el contacto visual conmigo, y me besó otra vez. Mi cabeza se inclinaba hacia atrás del puro placer que este dios me estaba dando. Su lengua comenzó a lamer a mi alrededor, pero no entró.

"¿Te gusta cómo se siente?" preguntó seductoramente. Yo pensaba que explotaría aquí mismo.

No podía responder nada, no podía hacer nada. Estaba demasiado perdida en el placer.

"No hay respuesta." Dijo maliciosamente. "No debo estar haciéndolo bien." Dijo con una sonrisa. Solo grité su nombre, y bajó su cabeza otra vez para besar mis pliegues, esta vez, su lengua se hundió ligeramente en mí.

"Edward." No era un grito. No podía obtener suficiente aire para gritar. Estaba volviéndome completamente loca.

"¿Si amor?" Preguntó inocentemente. No podía responder. Volvió a lamerme y de pronto, sentí dos de sus dedos entrar dentro de mí y movió su cabeza y comenzó a besar mi vientre.

Me vine poco después de que me entrara, no podía aguantar más. Le necesitaba. Y lo necesitaba muchísimo.

"Edward. Tú ganas." Grité. No podía aguantar más, así que tiré la toalla. "Tu ganas, me rindo. Ahora por favor…" me suplicó.

Él volvió a mí y me besó. "Está bien, amor." Dijo, y sus manos viajaron hasta sus pantalones. Al fin. Ya era hora. Me sentí tan necesitada.

TOC TOC TOC

"Hey chicos ¿estáis ahí?" podía oír la voz de Alice.

"¡MIERDA!" grité. Edward solo me miró.

"Nunca te había escuchado maldecir antes." Dijo.

"Bueno, estoy un poco frustrada." Le dije.

"Vamos, Brett y Keith se están entendiendo, y Emmett y Jasper quieren irse a casa." Dijo Rose esta vez.

Edward se bajó de mí y comenzó a abotonar su camisa. "Edward, no tenemos que ir. Venga, por favor." Le dije.

Él se inclinó y me dio un rápido beso. "Cuando lleguemos a casa, amor." Dijo, dándome la mano para poder tirar de mí. Lo hice y abroché mi sujetador y tiré de mi camisa hacia abajo.

"Gracias por dejarme sin ropa interior." Le dije con una sonrisa.

Él solo se rió y recorrió sus dedos a través de su despeinado cabello. "Tenía que dejar algo para divertirme en el camino a casa." Dijo con un guiño.

Abrimos la puerta a una muchedumbre de nuestros amigos esperando, Brett y Keith incluidos.

"¿QUIÉN GANÓ?" preguntaron todos, cada uno con la esperanza en su propio género.

"Yo cedí." Dije, ligeramente avergonzada. Las chicas parecían bastante decepcionadas, mientras los chicos chillaban y vitoreaban.

Llegamos al Jeep con los chicos elogiando a Edward todo el rato. "No puedo creer que un tío haya durado tanto tiempo sin sexo. ¡Eres un dios!" dijo Emmett.

Me senté en el regazo de Edward de camino a casa, sin ser capaz de separarme de él desde lo que ocurrió en la sala de descanso para empleados. E hizo lo que dijo, sus manos me acariciaron bajo la falda, y por una vez, estaba realmente feliz de no tener ninguna ropa interior (la cual al parecer pasaría de ella siempre que fuéramos a las discotecas).

Tan pronto como el Jeep se paró, corrí con Edward a nuestra habitación y comenzamos a desnudarnos como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello. Él aplastó mi cuerpo entre él y la pared, tomándome bruscamente. Éramos como animales.

Me empujó contra la pared, y luego besó cada parte de mi cuerpo. Entonces, le empujé hacia la pared opuesta, bajando por él. Cada vez que nuestros cuerpos golpeaban la pared, algo caía al suelo, pero solo lo ignorábamos.

Nos dejamos caer al suelo alfombrado y avancé lentamente encima de él, me ayudó a mover mis caderas más rápido para compenetrarlas con sus estocadas. Una vez que terminamos, él me cogió, y me tiró sobre la cama, antes de estar encima de mí, para tomarme otra vez.

Finalmente, lo giré, y él se sentó, pero no había terminado con él todavía. Comencé a montarlo cuando se apoyó contra el cabecero. Podía sentir mis pechos rebotar hacia arriba y abajo al hacerlo más rápido y más fuerte.

Me bajé de él una vez que me vine de nuevo, pero esta vez él no había terminado.

"Ponte a gatas." Dijo jadeando. Y me encantó su manera de poner un toque de mando en su voz, como si fuera su cosa para jugar.

Hice como él me dijo y me empujó por detrás, agarrándose a mis caderas y ayudándome a encontrarnos con cada empuje que él hacía. Podía oír el delicioso sonido de la carne contra la carne cuando él se hundía más profundamente en mí. Finalmente, ambos nos vinimos, gritando los nombres del otro, y nos derrumbamos en las cubiertas de la cama.

Nos acostamos uno al lado del otro, en silencio excepto por nuestra increíble y difícil respiración. Mi pelo estaba húmedo por el sudor, como el suyo, y aunque yo estaba agotada, lo juro por dios, podría ir a por más… y realmente lo quería, pero mi cuerpo no me lo permitiría.

"Wow." Era todo lo que podía decir mientras mi pecho desnudo continuaba moviéndose de arriba abajo. Giré mi cabeza hacia un lado para mirar a Edward.

"Eso es subestimarlo un poco." Dijo jadeando y sonrió. "¿Nunca te dije lo asombrosa que eres?"

"No, pero creo que lo que acabamos de hacer, lo hizo por ti."

Finalmente, reunimos la suficiente fuerza para tirar hacia abajo las mantas y nos metimos dentro. Completamente agotados, nos dormimos con nuestros sudorosos cuerpos enredados el uno con el otro. Incluso después de lo que acabábamos de hacer, no quería dejar la increíble sensación de su piel. Y en poco tiempo, no tuvimos frío.

Y yo nunca había sido más feliz por perder.

* * *

Holaa chicos y chicassssss, aunque creo que las chicas abundais mas.. jejejee Nuevo capppppppppppp, y vaya cap jajajajaja si lo se chicas.... es un poco PLOFF para todas las mujeres que haya perdido Bella.... pero bueno... jajajaja Las Vegas... suena demasiado bien... ya lo vereis a su momento jajajajaja

Bueno.. he de decir que en el cap pasado.. bajaron los reviews :( pero bueno... hare como que no habeis tenido tiempo.... y esta vez volveran a ser los mismos d siempre... vdd k si? xD

Graciasss a esos que lo dejaron y a los que leen! ya veran... esto apenas acaba de empezar jajajaja

Por otro ladoo, muuchisimas gracias a **LauraMasen** por el cap, ya saben que nos vamos turnando las dos. Asique... ya veis lo bien que traduce tb.. y ella les estara muuy agradecida si se pasan por su fic! apenas es conocido... pero es una pena, asique... yo solo puedo decir.. que tiene pinta de estar genial, aun no lo lei.. porque no tng tiempo d leer apenas.. pero m encantara escuchar algunas d sus opiniones si es que van a leerlo.

He de decir tambien que el cap 23.. chicas... voy a tardar un poco.. hasta finales de la semana que viene... son los examenes globales esta semana y estoy hasta arriba... espero que me puedan comprender... y sino.. pues... peor para ustedes. Tambien tenemos una vida fuera de FF.. y para mi los estudios son lo primero... espero k eso lo puedan entender tambien.... estoy segura de que si!

Y bueno.. hoy me voy de concierto!!!! LUis fonsiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (L)(L) lo adoroo!!! asique como no iba a estar en la tarde...(de España) pues.. lo cuelgo ya.. jajajaja

Ademasss, sigo recordando lo del CONCURSO! CHICASSS PARTICIPEN!!! SERA GENIAL.. Y ES MI PRIMER CONCURSO...ESTOY MOTIVADA/EMOCIONADA!!!!

**Con motivo de la acercada y próxima fiesta de San Juan, también conocida como Las Hogueras de San Juan, celebradas por la llegada del verano, por el Solsticio de Verano, (de Invierno en Argentina), ¡he decidido hacer un concurso para celebrar la llegada del veranito! (el invierno en Argentina xD)**

**Pensé que sería una gran idea ya que hay muchísima gente con talento por estos lares y no habría que desaprovechar una oportunidad de conocer más trabajos de calidad dentro del mundo Twilight. Porque sé que hay muchísima gente con grandes dones para escribir, y hay que sacarlo a la luz.**

**El tema del concurso, es obviamente, la fiesta de San Juan, que se celebra el día 24, más bien la noche del 23 al 24. Con lo cual, la fecha límite de entrega de trabajos será hasta el día 24 incluido, de Junio.**

**El premio será aparecer como personaje de mi fic "Corazón compartido" que tendrá más o menos protagonismo. Para todos los participantes habrá un premio de consolación, para que se note que lo que importa no es el premio, sino el participar y el pasarlo bien. ¿Verdad chicas/os?**

Así que para todos aquellos que estén interesados en participar... y sean muchos... espero que se pasen por mi perfil para saber las Bases del concurso y demás información sobre la fiesta para todos akellos que no la conozcan y demas. Para cualquier duda... ya saben.. me mandan review o mensaje personal.

Espero que participeis!!!!! y tb espero sus reviews!!!!!

Besitosssssssssss

Yuliss


	23. Normalidad y confort

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo es de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Ashel-13**

* * *

**23. Normalidad y confort.**

BPOV

Cuando me levanté la siguiente mañana, me di cuenta de que tenía el pecho de Edward como almohada. Era fantástico que tras nuestra exhausta noche juntos pudiera aún oler igual de bien que siempre. Me giré para ver la hora, y casi muero. Me dolía el cuerpo entero, y para colmo, eran las 1:15. Me volví a tumbar en una posición cómoda y cerré los ojos.

Giré el cuello, y hasta eso me dolía. Necesitaba de que me dieran un masaje terapéutico o a un quiropráctico. Aunque, esa sería una charla interesante.

"Y, Señorita Swan, ¿Exactamente cómo ha llegado estar así de dolida?" el doctor preguntaría.

"Bueno, hice una maldita apuesta con el dios de mi novio para ver quien soportaba más tiempo sin sexo. Perdí miserablemente, pero me lo compensó teniendo sexo en cada sitio de nuestra habitación. Paredes, el suelo, ventanas, la cama… ya sabe"

Sí, en verdad, pasaría de esa idea y llamaría a Alice para que me diera un masaje. Solía dar unos muy buenos cuando estábamos en el colegio.

Intenté desperezarme pero lo lamenté al instante "Ow" gimoteé. Probablemente fue la combinación del baile y el sexo. Bueno, al menos ere era el foco del dolor. Había muchas peores cosas que podían ocurrir que estar un poco adolorida.

Me di cuenda de que Edward estaba moviéndose a mi lado y lo besé en la mejilla ligeramente antes de tumbarme de nuevo a su lado.

Observé cómo abría un ojo, y luego el otro. Después, la idea me vino de repente. Si yo estaba adolorida, él estaría diez veces peor que yo. Me elevó bastantes veces anoche. Lanzándome contra las paredes y empujándome hacia arriba. Vale, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, o pronto, añadiríamos más dolor al que ya teníamos.

Me sonrió, lo que hizo que yo le sonriera también. Intentó sentarse, pero vi que al menos sentía un poco de dolor.

"¿Estás adolorido?" le pregunté.

Apoyó la espalda contra el cabecero "Sólo un poquito. Pero, créeme, mereció totalmente la pena" dijo con esa arrebatadora sonrisa torcida suya "¿Y cómo te sientes tú esta mañana?"

"Igual. Adolorida, pero mereció la pena totalmente cada dolor" le dije.

Se inclinó hacia mí y capturó mis labios por un corto segundo antes de dejarlos ir. "Siento haberte lastimado"

"Compénsamelo luego" le dije.

Se rió de mí "Quizás deberíamos esperar a que podamos movernos otra vez" sugirió.

"Eso probablemente sería inteligente" coincidí con él.

Entonces, noté algo en su pecho. Me acerqué a ello para ver bien lo que era "¡Oh dios mío! ¿Te lo hice yo?" le pregunté cuando vi un arañazo sobre su pectoral derecho.

Bajó la mirada y me sonrió "Me gusta. Que me marcaras como tuyo" dijo con una sonrisa tonta. "Y, me gustan esos instintos animales tuyos de anoche" dijo, besándome de nuevo. Pero aún me sentía un poquito mal.

"Lo siento. No pretendía marcarte" me reí "Araño a mi novio, y aquí estoy, sin ningún rasguño."

"Yo no diría eso completamente" sonrió.

"Bueno, no cuento estar adolorida como estar herida. No me dejaste ninguna marca" expliqué.

"De nuevo, yo no lo diría tan a la ligera" dijo mientras crecía su sonrisa. Sentí cómo mis cejas se arqueaban en confusión. Él no me había arañado ni nada. De hecho, por lo que había hecho anoche, había sido bastante caballeroso… bonito era la palabra.

Movió su cabeza hasta mi pecho y me besó justo encima del seno izquierdo. Me reí y lo miré "Edward, pensé que dijiste, no hasta…" y entonces, cuando él quitó su cabeza, lo vi. Un chupetón justo encima de mi pecho izquierdo.

"¿Me dejaste un chupetón anoche?" le pregunté con las cejas arqueadas.

"Bueno, si quieres detalles técnicos, te dejé un par. Creo que yo también tengo que marcar mi territorio" respondió.

"¿Dónde están?" pregunté. No podía mirar, no tenía un espejo.

"Justo aquí" me besó donde ya me había señalado "Aquí" besó un punto de la curva de mi cuello. Entonces, movió los sábanas que me tapaban el pecho "Aquí" me besó por debajo del seno derecho "Y aquí" besó el lado derecho de mis ingles.

"¿En serio? ¿Ahí?" pregunté incrédula.

Volvió a ponerse a mi altura y me sonrió "Sí, puede que te hubiera hecho ese como excusa para volverte a tocar" admitió, pero no parecía en verdad nada arrepentido por ello, y a mí sinceramente, no me importaba.

"¿Te quieres duchar tu primero? ¿O voy yo?" le pregunté.

Besó mi frente "Puedes ir primero" dijo y se levantó de la cama, sacando las piernas por un lado. Dios, incluso su espalda era hermosa. Me levanté y rodeé sus hombros con mis brazos de manera que estuviera ligeramente presionada contra su espalda.

Soltó un pequeño gemido "Bella amor, eso no ayuda en nada a mi intención de esperar a que estemos totalmente curados" miré por encima de su hombro y miré hacia abajo para ver que ya estaba, totalmente preparado para mí de nuevo, pero sabía que él tenía razón.

"Lo siento" besé la parte de atrás de su cuello, quitando mis brazos de su alrededor, y saliendo de la cama "Vale, saldré en un ratito" le dije, besándolo antes de empezar a alejarme, pero cuando me giré, sentí que me traía de vuelta hacia él.

"Eres tú muy provocativa" susurró desde atrás en mi oído muy seductoramente, a mí casi me dio igual que nos hiriéramos más si eso significaba que lo podía tener de nuevo otra vez.

"¿Yo? ¿Y qué fue lo que hice?" pregunté en una voz ronca. Él era el que estaba provocando, con todo eso de los besos y susurros y estando excitado a mi alrededor.

"Simplemente eres tan tentadora que me provocas con cada cosa que haces" susurró de nuevo, antes de besarme bajo la oreja.

Me reí "Y tú dices que yo te provoco. Siempre puedes unirte a mí en la ducha" le sugerí.

"No creo que eso sea algo inteligente" dijo dejándome ir "¿Y ves? ¿Te has escuchado? Provocas. Intentas que me vaya contigo a la ducha" dijo con una leve risa.

"Vale. No te quería allí dentro de todas formas" dije mientras me alejaba corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño riendo con Edward persiguiéndome hasta que llegué a la puerta y la cerré con el pestillo.

EPOV

Me puse de prisa el pantalón del pijama y me encaminé hacia la cocina. Puede que también me lleve yo todas las burlas ahora. De esa manera, Bella no estaría tan avergonzada.

"Buenos días" dije cuando entré a la cocina.

"No es realmente por la mañana. Más bien tarde" dijo Jasper con una sonrisa. "Lo que sea que hicierais anoche, claramente os ha trastornado los horarios."

"Jasper, sabes exactamente que hicieron anoche. De hecho, todo el barrio sabe probablemente lo que hicieron anoche" dijo Emmett con una risa.

"Emmett, no tenemos vecinos hasta varias millas de distancia" le dije.

"Oh, lo sé, pero probablemente aún os oyeron" dijo riéndose. Yo sólo le rodé los ojos.

"Por una vez, tengo que unirme a las burlas" Dijo Rose con una sonrisa "Sólo estoy curiosa. ¿Hay algo en la habitación que no esté roto?"

Le regalé una sonrisa torcida "Algunas cosas aún están intactas, pero no te preocupes, ya nos encargaremos de esas la próxima vez" le dije con un guiño.

Ella sólo se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

Alice se levantó y me pegó en el brazo. Le di una mirada interrogante.

"Le arrebataste su inocencia" me gritó.

"Sí, y estoy seguro de que no tuviste nada que ver en ello, querida hermana" le dije "Le diste pistas para seducirme, y un conjunto increíblemente sexy. Sin mencionar que yo era tan inocente como ella"

"Oh sí" admitió. Me golpeó otra vez "Juro por Dios, Edward, que si os convertís como Emmett y Rosalie, te mataré" dijo.

"¿Y eso que se supone que significa?" preguntó Emmett, pareciendo ofendido.

Rose puso una mano en su hombro "Quiere decir que tenemos sexo a todas horas" explicó.

"Oh, bueno eso no es tan malo" Contestó Emmett y de nuevo le rodé los ojos.

"Lo digo en serio Edward. Ella es mi mejor amiga y tienes que compartirla" dijo, haciendo pucheros.

"Vale, Alice. Lo siento. La compartiré." Dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, la cual me devolvió "Vale, creo que ya debió haber terminado de ducharse, os veré luego chicos" les dije.

"¿Vais a hacerlo otra vez?" preguntó Emmett incrédulo.

"Sí, Emmett. La dejé duchándose, así que cuando salga saltaré sobre ella y le daré la ronda 38" dije sarcásticamente. Por la cara que puso, no se percató de mi sarcasmo.

Yo sólo me giré y me encabecé hacia las escaleras, pero detrás de mí pude escuchar a mi hermano. Sonó muy triste, era casi divertido "Rose, nosotros nunca hemos tenido esas rondas" se quejó y no pude evitar reírme un poco.

Pegué en la puerta antes de entrar. Cuando entré, Bella estaba al lado de su vestidor liada en una toalla. Me sonrió.

"Ya sabes que no tienes que pegar en tu propia habitación" dijo con una risa.

"Quería asegurarme que estuvieras en algo decente antes de que entrara" le dije " creo que ya hice el suficiente esfuerzo esta mañana… o cuando nos levantáramos, prefiero no tomarte otra vez."

Ella se rió de mí "¿Y tú llamas decente a llevar una toalla?" me preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

"Al menos estás tapada" me encogí de hombros.

"La ducha es toda tuya. ¿Ya has estado abajo?" preguntó.

"Sí. Pensé que debería soportar algo de burlas sin ti" le dije y entonces le repetí la tanda de bromas que me habían dicho para prepararla para lo que le venía a ella.

Le di un rápido beso y entonces me encaminé hacia el cuarto de baño.

BPOV

Tan pronto como Edward estaba seguro en el cuarto de baño, me empecé a vestir en unos simples shorts y un top. Me sentía bien de llevar ropa normal otra vez, parecía como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo de eso. Sinceramente no sabía cómo funcionaban Rose y Alice llevando faldas y tacones altos casi todos los días. Yo seguramente moriría… literalmente. Me pondría los tacones altos y me abriría la cabeza probablemente.

Bajé las escaleras para encontrarme a Emmett y Jasper jugando a Guitar Hero y Rose y Alice hablando mientras ojeaban sus revistas en el sofá.

"Hey chicos" dije demasiado contenta.

"Hombre hola" dijo Rose con una sonrisa "Ya nos preguntábamos si te veríamos hoy"

"Sí" acordó Emmett "Creo que todo el vecindario te escuchó anoche" vi a todo el mundo rodarle los ojos.

"Wow, Emmett. ¿Creíste que el comentario que usaste con Edward era tan divertido, que podías usarlo otra vez?" le pregunté, lo que causó que el resto de la familia se hinchara de reír.

"No sé de qué estás hablando" Emmett me dijo mirando a la dirección opuesta.

"Oh, está bien, Emmett" le dije mientras los golpeaba en la espalda. "Estoy segura de que para la próxima vez encontrarás más material" dije con una mueca de tristeza que solo hizo que la familia se riera más.

"Hey Alice ¿Quieres venir de compras conmigo hoy?" le pregunté.

"¿Por qué invitas a Alice y no a mí?" me preguntó Rosalie

"Porque sé que esta clase de compras no te interesa a ti. ¿Alice?"

"Me encanta comprar. Por supuesto. Estoy sorprendida de que quieras incluso más ropa, pero soy feliz de ayudarte." Dijo, poniéndose de pie.

"¿Ropa? Oh no, Alice. Creí que deberíamos ir a la tienda de comestibles. Ya sabes, para comprar comida. Y ya que soy yo la que va a esa clase de comprar pensé que tendría que ir, y quería saber si querías venir conmigo también" vi que su cara en un instante se derrumbó tan pronto como le dije que iríamos a comprar comida en vez de ropa.

Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá "Por divertido que parezca Bella, creo que pasaré la tarde con Rose" dijo, intentando sonar agradable.

Me reí ante el intento de no herir mis sentimientos "Alice, está bien. Nunca pensé que querrías realmente venir, pero pensé que podría preguntarte de todas formas. ¿Dejaron tus padres dinero para la comida?" pregunté.

"No, aquí, ten mi tarjeta de crédito. No tiene límite. Compra lo que quieras. Quizás montemos alguna fiesta estos días" sugirió Alice.

"Quizás deberíamos esperar a dar la fiesta cuando descansemos un par de días. Creo que me he ido de fiesta más veces en estas dos últimas semanas que en toda mi vida" le dije "Ya sabes, me podrías haber facilitado la entrada a la vida fiestera" me reí "en vez de lanzarme a ella"

"Bueno, tienes que admitirlo, fue divertido" Alice se rió.

"Cierto" admití "Vale, voy a decirle a Edward que voy a salir" le dije cuando me encaminé hacia las escaleras.

Hice como él y pegué en la puerta antes de entrar. Ya tenía los pantalones puestos, lo que era bueno. No creo que pueda manejar la situación estando él en toalla de nuevo. Una vez que estuve en la habitación, levantó la mirada y me sonrió.

"Muy mona" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Hey, sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas con algo decente" le dije levantando las manos.

"Suficiente decente" dijo con esa maldita y sexy sonrisa torcida y entonces volvió a mirar a su armario para sacar una camiseta.

"Oh, hey, sólo quería decirte que voy a ir a la tienda de comestibles. Estamos sin comida y pedir comida fuera se está volviendo ya algo antiguo. Quiero decir, ¿Cuánta pizza puede comerse una familia?" dije con una risa.

Alejó la vista del armario, después de coger la camiseta azul y mirarme. "¿Vas tú sola?" preguntó, claramente no muy contento con la idea.

"Bueno, le pregunté a Alice, pero claramente la comida no es algo por lo que tenga pasión por comprar. Además, sólo es Forks. Cálmate. Parece que no te gusta la idea de que me quede sola. Solía ir al Thrift way todo el tiempo cuando estábamos en el colegio."

"Bueno, realmente no quiero estar por ahí fuera sin ti ¿Te importa si voy?" me preguntó mientras se pasaba la camiseta por la cabeza.

Le sonreí "Si realmente quieres, pero no lo hagas sólo por mí. En serio, puedo ir sola" le dije.

Caminó hacia mí y me besó rápidamente "Me encantaría ir a la tienda de comestibles contigo. Además, será muy formativo para nuestro futuro. Quiero saber qué te gusta y qué no. Si no, ¿Qué clase de marido sería?" dijo con un guiño.

Mi corazón empezó a aletear dentro de mi pecho. Otra vez ha salido con el tema de estar casados, idea que me encantaba. ¿Pero cómo puede ser que quiera pasar conmigo toda su vida? Quiero decir, pasar un verano era una cosa, pero el casarse era definitivamente un área muy distinta. ¿Podría él quererme a mí de la misma manera que yo lo quería? El pensamiento de eso siendo verdad hizo que una sonrisa se expandiera por mi rostro.

"¿Por qué sonríes?" preguntó con una risa.

Sacudí la cabeza para volver a la realidad "Nada. ¿Estás listo ya?"

"Sí, vamos"

Bajamos las escaleras agarrados de la mano para encontrar a todos en el mismo lugar que ya los había dejado antes.

"Bueno, esta ronda no fue tan larga" bromeó Emmett. Le rodamos los ojos por centésima vez desde que nos levantamos.

"Vamos a la tienda. Volveremos en un ratito" les dije, pero parecía no importarles mientras nos despedían con la mano.

Edward abrió la puerta de pasajeros del Volvo, antes de entrar al asiento del piloto. El rugido del motor comenzó y salimos a la carretera para dirigirnos al Thrift way.

No estaba muy lleno para ser la única tienda de comestibles por aquí. Asumí que todos ya lo habían hecho antes si lo habían hecho hoy.

Parecía muy normal y cómodo el comprar con Edward. Yo llevaba el carrito y él puso las manos en mis caderas empujando desde atrás. Se sentía normal y bien.

"¿Necesitamos brownies?" preguntó.

Me reí de él "Umm no creo que nadie _necesite_ nunca brownies." Le dije. Vi su cara caer un poco. Tan mono. Como un niño al que su madre no le deja hacer algo. Besé su mejilla. "Vale, si. Definitivamente necesitamos brownies" dije con una risa.

Me sonrió y echó algunos en el carro.

"oh, olvidé coger más champú. Nos queda poco. Volveré enseguida" dijo, dándome un beso y dirigiéndose a un área distinta de la tienda. Yo continué empujando el carro y cogiendo las cosas que necesitábamos.

"Hey, hola" escuché una voz desde atrás. Me giré para ver quién era y al instante me arrepentí. Era nuestro camarero en Chuck Sports Bar. En serio, ¿Me pudo reconocer por la espalda? Eso era algo espeluznante.

"Hola" le dije mientras me giraba de nuevo y continuaba empujando mi carro.

"Oh, vamos nena. No seas así" dijo, siguiéndome.

Me giré para encararlo "Vale, primero, no me llames 'nena'… nunca. Y dos ¿Cómo pensabas que iba a ser entonces?"

"Bueno, al menos déjame que me presente adecuadamente. Hola, mi nombre es Mike Newton y tu eres…"

"Comprando.** (N/T: Ok, habréis visto que eso no tiene sentido xD es otro juego de palabras. Mike dice… "And you are…" Y Bella "shopping". En ingles, el presente continuo (Estoy comprando, estoy bailando….) se hace con el verbo To Be, que es Ser o Estar, así que se usa para ambos casos diferenciándolo dependiendo del contexto. Aquí, en vez de referirse Bella al verbo SER. Lo hace al ESTAR. Por eso dice… comprando. Sería algo como… Y tú estás… comprando.)** Ahora, permíteme" dije mientras empujaba mi carro un poco más rápido.

"Por favor, estoy intentando ser amable" dijo. Y aunque lo sabía no debería sentirme un poquito mal por él. No me había hecho nada.

"Vale, lo siento. Eso fue grosero. Mi nombre es Bella" le dije.

Me sonrió "Encantado de conocerte Bella. Hey, ¿Te gustaría tomarte un café conmigo o algo luego?"

¿Iba en serio? ¿Me acaba de pedir eso?

"Lo lamento pero Bella estará un poco ocupada luego" dijo Edward calmadamente mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos. Sentí que el alivio se apoderaba de mí. ¿Había algo de lo que este hombre no pudiera salvarme?

"Oh bueno, quizás la próxima vez" dijo Mike mientras se alejaba de nosotros.

Me giré a Edward "¿Realmente acaba de decir que habrá una próxima vez?" pregunté.

Edward se rió de mí mientras echaba dos botes de champú al carro.

Esperamos en la cola un par de minutos antes de pasar por caja. El cajero que teníamos no era nada sutil mientras miraba de arriba abajo a mi novio. Podía haberse omitido eso y el encuentro de Mike, pero por lo demás, era muy relajante el comprar con Edward.

Metimos la comida en el volvo y nos dirigimos a casa. Sí, ya llamaba a la casa de los Cullen, mi casa. Parecía que era más parte de esta que de la mía propia y me gustaba.

"Sólo por curiosidad, ¿por qué de todas las cosas me hubieras llevado de compras con Alice y contigo si hubieras ganado la apuesta?" Edward me preguntó mientras conducía a casa.

Al instante sentí como mi rostro se ruborizaba y desvié la mirada de él, para mirar por la ventana.

"Oh, ahora tengo que saberlo" dijo y pude oír la risa en su voz.

"Es realmente muy embarazoso. ¿Te lo tengo que decir?" pregunté.

"No, pero _estoy_ curioso." Dudé y el continuó "No importa. Siento haber sacado el tema"

"No, está bien. Te lo diré" me pausé y respiré hondo, sintiendo que mi cara aún se ponía más roja. Ya habíamos llegado a los aparcamientos y teníamos el motor apagado. "Quería que vinieras conmigo al probador y que hiciéramos algunas cosas…" dejé caer, ya que no podía terminar de completar la frase.

Pareció confuso por un momento, y entonces pude casi ver la bombilla encendiéndose encima de su cabeza. Se inclinó hacia mí "Ya sabes, creo que aún podría hacer eso… si te comportas" susurró.

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'comportas'?" pregunté.

"Quiero decir, cuando te lleve afuera en el fin de semana juntos, no deben haber quejas por lo mucho que te mimo. Mimarte es parte de haber ganado la apuesta y lo haré tanto como me plazca." Dijo volviendo a separarse y bajándose del coche.

Rápidamente me quité el cinturón y me bajé también "Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con mimarme?" pregunté. Él sabía cuánto odiaba que gastaran dinero en mí. Y cómo odiaba las sorpresas aún más.

"Esa parte es sorpresa. Gané, así que jugaré con mis reglas." Dijo mientras llevaba tres bolsas de comida a la casa. Yo cogí dos.

"Eres un tramposo"

"Lo sé" fue todo lo que contestó.

EPOV

Era algo divertido tener a Bella a ciegas. Me gustaba que no supiera adónde iríamos, y me encantaría que fuera un secreto hasta que estuviéramos allí en Las Vegas. Me podría imaginar su sorpresa cuando viajáramos del aeropuerto y de repente viera una señal "Bienvenido a Las Vegas"

El resto de la familia vino del salón a la cocina para ayudarnos a colocar los alimentos, pero el teléfono sonó. Jasper cogió mientras nosotros cogíamos cosas de las bolsas para pasarlas a los demás para que fueran colocándolas. De alguna manera, todo es convirtió en una tanda de risas.

"Espere un momento, por favor" Escuché a Jasper decir al teléfono "Hey, Edward, el teléfono"

"¿Hola?"

"Hola Señor Cullen. Soy el Profesor Acker. He notado que todos los veranos usted cursa más cursos para profundizar sus conocimientos en medicina" dijo.

"Oh. Hola profesor. Sí, eso es correcto."

"Bueno, me chocó bastante que este verano no estuvieras inscrito en ninguno. Pensé que sería casualidad, hasta que las clases empezaron y nadie oyó de ti"

"Sí, vine a casa a pasar el verano" le dije.

"Bueno, queríamos ofrecerte la oportunidad de sustituir a un doctor aquí. Sería un gran encabezado para comenzar tu carrera" explicó.

"¿Me dejarán sustituir?" pregunté, bastante emocionado. Normalmente no les dejan ese privilegio a los estudiantes jóvenes.

"Sí, Señor Cullen. Sin embargo, tendrías que venir inmediatamente. Así que ¿Qué dice? ¿Le gustaría empezar su carrera de esta forma?" preguntó.

Me pausé y miré alrededor de la sala. Parecía que todo estaba pasando a cámara lenta. Yo siempre había querido esto, y ellos claramente habían visto algo en mí. Pero mientras miraba alrededor de la sala, vi a Bella echar la cabeza hacia atrás riéndose de Jasper cuando se golpeó con un paquete de papel higiénico. Era tan hermosa. Ella era todo lo que quería este verano. Pero esta oportunidad me daría la salida para comenzar la vida que siempre había deseado.

BPOV

Después de que casi me meara de risa cuando Jasper se golpeó con el papel higiénico, me giré hacia Edward para ver casi una expresión herida en su rostro. Como si estuviera decidiendo algo realmente difícil. Y por primera vez en el verano, verdaderamente pensé que algo iba mal, y que me lo podrían arrebatar. Lo vi mirándome y me dio una débil sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. Algo iba mal. Algo que no tendría una buena solución. Y no me gustaba.

* * *

Holaa chicos y chicassss!!!!

sorryyyyyy por la tardanza!!!! de verdad que lo siento... pfff.... termine el colegio... y la verdad es que la pereza... pfff hace mucho... necesitaba un descanso..

Pero bueno...Aqui esta el cap!!! Oh Oh Oh!! que sucedera cn Edward? Lo dejara todo por su carrera... o se quedara con Bella..??? lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo... jajajajaaj

Muchas graciassssssssss a todos los reviews! son los mejores!!! hay algunos que realmente me llegan al alma! en serio... sois super inspiradores y las ganas de seguir y no dejar las traducciones e historias... THANKS!!!!

Ademasss, sigo recordando lo del CONCURSO! CHICASSS PARTICIPEN!!! SERA GENIAL.. Y ES MI PRIMER CONCURSO...ESTOY MOTIVADA/EMOCIONADA!!!!

**Con motivo de la acercada y próxima fiesta de San Juan, también conocida como Las Hogueras de San Juan, celebradas por la llegada del verano, por el Solsticio de Verano, (de Invierno en Argentina), ¡he decidido hacer un concurso para celebrar la llegada del veranito! (el invierno en Argentina xD)**

**Pensé que sería una gran idea ya que hay muchísima gente con talento por estos lares y no habría que desaprovechar una oportunidad de conocer más trabajos de calidad dentro del mundo Twilight. Porque sé que hay muchísima gente con grandes dones para escribir, y hay que sacarlo a la luz.**

**El tema del concurso, es obviamente, la fiesta de San Juan, que se celebra el día 24, más bien la noche del 23 al 24. Con lo cual, la fecha límite de entrega de trabajos será hasta el día 24 incluido, de Junio.**

**El premio será aparecer como personaje de mi fic "Corazón compartido" que tendrá más o menos protagonismo. Para todos los participantes habrá un premio de consolación, para que se note que lo que importa no es el premio, sino el participar y el pasarlo bien. ¿Verdad chicas/os?**

Así que para todos aquellos que estén interesados en participar... y sean muchos... espero que se pasen por mi perfil para saber las Bases del concurso y demás información sobre la fiesta para todos akellos que no la conozcan y demas. Para cualquier duda... ya saben.. me mandan review o mensaje personal.

Espero que participeis!!!!! y tb espero sus reviews!!!!!

Besitosssssssssss

Yuliss


	24. Decisiones, decisiones

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo es de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Ashel-13**

* * *

**24. Decisiones, decisiones**

EPOV

Colgué el teléfono y fui directamente hacia Bella que parecía al borde de las lágrimas. Cogí su mano.

"Vamos." Le dije y la llevé hasta mi habitación.

"Edward, ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó una vez estuvimos en la habitación con la puerta cerrada. Miré a sus tristes, marrones ojos, y los vi llenos de lágrimas.

"Un profesor de mi facultad me ofreció una oportunidad para cubrir a algunos doctores de allí este verano." Le dije a toda velocidad.

"¿Y?" preguntó, esperando para escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle.

"Y les dije que primero necesitaba hablarlo con alguien." Le dije. Suspiré. "Bella, esto es enorme para mi futuro, pero tú eres más importante. No quiero estar sin ti. Creo que voy a rechazarlo." Le dije.

No es justo. Finalmente sentía que tenía las dos cosas que quería en mi vida. Mi carrera y Bella. Ahora, parecía como si el universo me estuviera obligando a decidir entre los dos. Pero al final, tendría esta oportunidad eventualmente, pero sólo tendría que pasar el verano con Bella.

"No." Dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Vi cómo sus lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro. "Quiero que lo aceptes. Quiero que lo hagas. Me niego a estar en medio del camino de la carrera que quieres."

"Bella…" comencé, pero ella me interrumpió.

"Edward, escúchame. Te quiero, y siempre lo haré. Tanto si estás lejos de mí o sosteniéndome entre tus brazos. Te digo que… tú tendrás esa plaza de trabajo, y serás bueno en ello. Y te ayudará a ser un gran doctor como Carlisle."

"Gracias." Susurré al cogerla en un abrazo y besarla en su cabeza. Ella sólo asintió debajo de mí.

Esa noche, después de que le dije todo a mi familia que me iba por la mañana, Bella y yo fuimos a la cama. Ninguno de nosotros dormimos hasta las primeras horas de la mañana. Solamente nos sostuvimos el uno al otro.

"Te veré pronto." Le dije, tratando de hacerle sentir mejor.

"Si." Trató de sonreír al mirarnos el uno al otro. "Menos mal que las vacaciones son solo en cinco meses. Tuve que esperar tres años, así que no debería ser tan malo." dijo.

Pero pude leer a través de ella y sabía que la estaría matando tanto como me estaría matando a mí mism.

"Bella, te amo."

Sus ojos comenzaron a dejar escapar otra vez gotas de agua salada por sus mejillas. "Yo también te amo."

Al final conseguí que se durmiera, pero cuando ella se durmió tuve que levantarme para preparar el viaje que me esperaba. La dejé dormir mientras me preparaba y decidí que sería más fácil si no le decía adiós. Así que guardé todas mis cosas en mi coche, y volví a mirar hacia la casa una vez más. Pero cuando lo hice, vi a Bella de pie en el porche abrigada con una manta, mientras el sol apenas comenzaba a elevarse.

No había palabras que pudiera decirle. Ella debió haber sentido lo mismo, porque solo se quedó allí mirando como un triste ángel. Nadie tan hermoso debería estar nunca tan triste. Antes de que pudiera incluso hacer un par de pasos, ella corrió hacia mí y saltó en mis brazos. "Por favor, no te olvides de mí." Me susurró. Casi me perdía allí mismo y rompía a llorar. Pero no podía hacerlo. Tenía que ser fuerte, por nosotros.

"Nunca." Le dije y entonces la bajé sobre sus pies. La besé una última vez, y lo saboreé. Era dulce y suave, dejándole saber que era la cosa más importante de mi mundo.

La dejé ir, y ninguno de nosotros tenía la fuerza para decir adiós. O tal vez simplemente no queríamos admitir que lo estábamos dejando. Seguí diciéndome que esto no era un adiós. Sería solo un "hasta luego", pero mi corazón lo notaba diferente.

Entré en mi coche y la vi caer al suelo en mi espejo retrovisor cuando salí por el camino de la entrada, dejando mi corazón detrás. Tanto si pudiera como si no continuaría latiendo por ella. Ella sería la única que tendría mi corazón y a mí. Ella era tan parte de mí como yo de ella. Y yo estaba dejándola detrás. "Te quiero." Me dije a mi mismo en silencio mientras conducía lejos de la única verdadera felicidad que había conocido.

BPOV

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo me quedé sentada en las escaleras de la casa esa mañana después de que él se fuera. Pero recuerdo a Alice saliendo y cogiéndome, y después todos uniéndose. Cuando lloré, estábamos todos sosteniéndonos juntos en un abrazo en grupo… solo que el grupo había perdido a una persona muy importante.

Pero yo lo amaba demasiado para dejar que renunciara a su futuro por mí. No le permitiría hacerlo.

Finalmente, Emmett me llevó hasta mi habitación… La habitación de Edward. Dormí todo el día y parte del siguiente, sin querer hacer nada. Mi corazón estaba herido. No completamente roto. Él todavía me amaba, y dijimos que estaríamos juntos tarde o temprano y aquella esperanza impedía que se rompiera, pero estaba gravemente herido.

Cuando por fin salí de la cama, no quería ver a nadie. Solo quería enfurruñarme. Habían pasado solo días, pero ya lo sentía como una eternidad.

Decidí comenzar a limpiar el desorden que habíamos hecho esa noche en la que nos lanzamos el uno al otro por todas partes de la habitación. Cuando empecé a recoger algunos CD's, sentí que comenzaba a sollozar y caí al suelo, casi gritando su nombre.

"Bella. Shhhh… Estará bien." Dijo Alice sosteniéndome. Nos sentamos así por un rato hasta que Rosalie se nos unió.

Me ayudaron a recoger la habitación, y con su compañía comencé a sentirme un poco mejor.

"Oye, ¿sabes qué necesitamos? Un poco de diversión." Dijo Alice, tratando de animarme.

"Si." Estuvo de acuerdo Rose. "Vamos al spa."

"Una depilación de ingles no es exactamente mi idea de diversión." Les dije y sonreí vagamente con el sonido de sus risas.

"Vamos, vístete. Nos vamos al spa."

Hice como me dijeron y me vestí. Por el bien de mis amigos tendría que tratar de ser feliz, aunque supiera que no lo sería completamente sin Edward a mi lado.

Así es como pasó una semana. Pondría un rostro valiente cuando estuviera alrededor de mis amigos. No tenían por qué preocuparse por mí. No se merecían eso. Pero luego por la noche, mientras estuviera en la cama que solía compartir con Edward, lloraría. Me sentía tan vacía al no tener esos fuertes brazos a mi alrededor al dormir… Y nada podía arreglarlo.

Una semana y un día después de que él se fuera, tuve el más maravilloso sueño que había tenido desde que se fue.

"Bella, amor." Le oí susurrar mientras dormía. Y sentí su mano acariciar mi frente. "Bella." Repitió.

Suspiré, completamente contenta, pero entonces ya no estaba más durmiendo y casi lloré por la pérdida de ese magnífico sueño.

Pero lo escuché otra vez. "Bella." Me di la vuelta o lo vi. Su perfecto rostro decorado con una pequeña sonrisa en sus perfectos labios.

"¿Edward?" pregunté, no creyendo lo que veía. Antes de que él pudiera responder, tiré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo acerqué hacia mí. Abrí mis ojos y vi a mis amigos sonriéndome desde la puerta. Tan pronto como me vieron, cerraron la puerta y me dejaron con mi amor.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" pregunté confundida, alejándome, pero manteniendo mis brazos a su alrededor.

"Tú, mi amor, podrías haber sido capaz de vivir sin mí, pero yo no podía funcionar sin ti. No puedo dejarte… todavía no. No cuando acabamos de empezar." Dijo con su imposible voz suave.

Antes de que pudiera soltar otra palabra, choqué mis labios con los suyos. Nos besamos hasta que ambos necesitamos aire.

"Deberías volver a dormir ahora." Me dijo. Yo asentí. Sabía que, con él a mi lado, sería capaz de dormir a gusto por una vez en la semana.

"Estarás conmigo, ¿verdad?" le pregunté asegurándome.

Él sonrió y besó mi mejilla. "Claro, solo déjame cambiarme." Él me dejó y no aparté mis ojos de él mientras caminaba hacia la maleta y sacaba el familiar pijama del fondo. Y mientras se desnudaba frente a mí, yo no apartaba la mirada. Sin mencionar que la vista era fantástica.

Él se arrastró hasta la cama conmigo y sentí como por primera vez en la semana, podía respirar correctamente.

"Te amo". Susurró besándome en el lado de mi cuello que estaba expuesto hacia él.

"Nunca me dejes otra vez."

"Ni en sueños." Respondió en un suave susurro y me dormí.

EPOV

Se sentía tan bien tener a Bella en mis brazos. Fui un tonto al pensar que podía dejarla en tan poco tiempo y sin avisar con antelación. No, tarde o temprano tendría otra oportunidad de una plaza, pero ella era infinitamente más importante este verano.

Y mientras besaba suavemente su rostro dormido, y veía una ligera sonrisa cruzar su cara, sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Sí, lo que estaba haciendo en este momento era lo que realmente necesitaba. Todo lo que yo realmente necesitaba para siempre.

* * *

Holaaaa chicas y chicosss!!!! Nooo, no me he olvidado de esta historiaa!!! seguire al pie del cañon al igual que la de Welcome 2. xD que por cierto.. estoy impresionada... 119 rr en el 1º cap... NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchisimas graciass! espero que sigan siendo así.. lo de Welcome.. y los de esta... que estan un poco más bajos que esa...

De todas formas.. mil graciass!! de veras que hay reviews que me llegan al alma! son super inspiradores y todo... GRACIAS!

Agradecer tambien a LauraMasen, por la traduccion del capítulo. Ya saben que lo estamos haciendo entre las dos. :D Esta aprendiendo y la verdad que cada capitulo lo hace mejor ¡Sigue asi Lau!

Ayy este cap me encanta.. es tan triste y bonito.... me encanta... es corto si.. pero... PRECIOSOO!! k opinan ustedess?????

Ademasss, sigo recordando lo del CONCURSO! CHICASSS PARTICIPEN!!! SERA GENIAL.. Y ES MI PRIMER CONCURSO...ESTOY MOTIVADA/EMOCIONADA!!!!

**Con motivo de la acercada y próxima fiesta de San Juan, también conocida como Las Hogueras de San Juan, celebradas por la llegada del verano, por el Solsticio de Verano, (de Invierno en Argentina), ¡he decidido hacer un concurso para celebrar la llegada del veranito! (el invierno en Argentina xD)**

**Pensé que sería una gran idea ya que hay muchísima gente con talento por estos lares y no habría que desaprovechar una oportunidad de conocer más trabajos de calidad dentro del mundo Twilight. Porque sé que hay muchísima gente con grandes dones para escribir, y hay que sacarlo a la luz.**

**El tema del concurso, es obviamente, la fiesta de San Juan, que se celebra el día 24, más bien la noche del 23 al 24. Con lo cual, la fecha límite de entrega de trabajos será hasta el día 24 incluido, de Junio.**

**El premio será aparecer como personaje de mi fic "Corazón compartido" que tendrá más o menos protagonismo. Para todos los participantes habrá un premio de consolación, para que se note que lo que importa no es el premio, sino el participar y el pasarlo bien. ¿Verdad chicas/os?**

Así que para todos aquellos que estén interesados en participar... y sean muchos... espero que se pasen por mi perfil para saber las Bases del concurso y demás información sobre la fiesta para todos akellos que no la conozcan y demas. Para cualquier duda... ya saben.. me mandan review o mensaje personal.

Espero que participeis!!!!! y tb espero sus reviews!!!!!

Besitosssssssssss

Yuliss


	25. Quédate con los pantalones puestos

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo es de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Ashel-13**

* * *

**25. Quédate con los pantalones puestos**

EPOV

Estaba bastante seguro de que habían sido solo un par de horas las que habíamos estado durmiendo, pero cuando me desperté sentí como si un par de horas fuera todo lo que necesitaba. Miré al ángel que yacía en mis brazos, y me sentí en paz por primera vez en toda la semana.

No hubo forma de que fuera capaz de centrarme la semana pasada cuando había ido a sustituir a los otros médicos. Cuando trataban de explicarme cosas, mi mente volvía a Bella y las cosas que echaba de menos de ella. De más está decir que estaban bastante molestos por mi falta de atención. Me di cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. No tan pronto.

La agarré más fuerte asegurándome de que en realidad estaba allí, conmigo. Pero eso había causado que ella se revolviera. Incliné mi cabeza hacia abajo y le di un suave beso en la mejilla.

"Bien, todavía estás aquí." Dijo con una risa. Mi única repuesta fue besarla otra vez.

"Lo siento por dejarte, en primer lugar." Le dije con mi rostro cayendo un poco. Nunca debería haberla dejado para empezar.

"Estás conmigo ahora, y eso es todo lo que importa." Dijo sentándose. "Me pregunto qué es lo que Alice ha planeado para tu primer día de vuelta." Rió.

"¿Crees que me lo pondrá fácil?" pregunté.

Se rió de mí. "Probablemente no." Dijo con una risita.

Gruñí con lo que solo escuché otra risa de Bella.

"Oh, ¿crees que es gracioso?" le pregunté. "Bien, vamos a ver si crees que esto es gracioso." Le dije lanzándome a ella y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas en los lados de su estómago.

"Edward… por favor… para." Gritó entre risas. "Por favor…"

"Hey, Edward, no creo que lo estés haciendo bien." Dijo Emmett con una risa.

"Sí, no creo que esos sean los sonidos que supuestamente debería de hacer." Añadió Jasper.

Cogí una almohada y se la tiré riéndonos mientras la cara de Bella estaba roja remolacha. No estaba seguro de si era por la vergüenza o por la falta de oxígeno de haberle hecho cosquillas.

"Hey, vosotros dos. Vestíos para el día." Gorjeó Alice. Y con eso, todos abandonaron la habitación.

"Al parecer tiene algo planeado." Rió Bella. Comencé a gatear hasta ella, pero soltó una risita y saltó fuera de la cama. Cogió algo de ropa para el día y fue al baño a cambiarse.

Una vez salió, hice lo mismo y bajamos las escaleras juntos.

"Vale, Alice. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" le pregunté, sin sonar para nada entusiasmado.

"Oh, no estés tan deprimido".

"Solamente no quiero hacer nada demasiado importante hoy. Quiero descansar un poco." Le dije.

"Hmpf. Bien. Dejaremos lo importante para mañana. Entonces ¿qué, señor aburrido, le gustaría hacer hoy?" preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros. "Podríamos ir todos al parque." Sugerí.

"¡Sí!" exclamó Emmett. "Tienen una pista de vóley playa allí con tierra, y podría ser divertido."

"Por no hablar de los columpios." Añadió Rose con una risita.

"Bien, entonces vamos a coger los trajes y nos vamos de una vez." Dijo Jasper.

Solo un par de minutos más tarde todos nos dirigíamos al Jeep para meter las mochilas y una nevera con comida. Bella y yo decidimos llevar el Volvo para que pudiéramos tener un poco de privacidad.

El parque estaba solamente a un par de minutos, como todo lo demás, por lo que no nos tomó mucho tiempo llegar allí.

"Oh tío. Tenía la esperanza de que fuéramos los únicos aquí." Dijo Emmett con una triste mirada en su rostro. Era un poco divertido lo alterado que se podía poner con tan poca cosa… "Y, hay un grupo de chicos jugando en la pista de voleibol. ¡JODER!"

Me volví a Bella a la que escuché soltar una risita detrás de mí con su arrebato. Ella tuvo que esconder su cabeza en mi espalda para amortiguar la risa.

"Emmett, está bien. Jugaremos más tarde." Dijo Rose con una sonrisa mientras frotaba su espalda.

"Wow, hace calor aquí. Podríamos quitarnos la ropa ya." Dijo Jasper. Tenía razón. Todavía no era ni medio día y ya estaba el sol con nosotros. Así que los chicos cogieron sus camisetas, al igual que las chicas, dejándoles solo con los pantalones y las partes de arriba de los bañadores.

Me había olvidado de la espectacular visión que era Bella en bañador. Su pálida piel prácticamente brillaba al lado del azul oscuro de la tela, haciendo su piel parecer suave y blanca, pidiéndome que la tocara.

Por desgracia, ella también había capturado la atención del grupo de chicos que estaban jugando al voleibol. Aparentemente, habían decidido parar su partido para venir y socializar, y algo me decía que en realidad no querían hablar conmigo, Emmett, o Jasper.

BPOV

Apenas me había quitado la camiseta que cubría el bañador, cuando un grupo de chicos vinieron hacia mí, Rose y Alice.

"Así que, ¿venís aquí a menudo?" uno de ellos que tenía el pelo rubio y un bronceado de California preguntó. Rodé mis ojos y caminé hacia donde estaban Emmett, Jasper y Edward. Además, al lado de Rose y Alice, probablemente no buscarían ligar conmigo.

Sin embargo, el rubio decidió seguirme. "En serio. Nunca os hemos visto por aquí, y creedme, lo habríamos notado." Me dijo.

"No, somos estudiantes universitarias. Y acabamos de llegar a casa por el verano." Le informé.

"Oh, así que," se inclinó un poco más hacia mí. "¿Quieres jugar conmigo?"

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Edward desde mi lado.

El chico rubio se enderezó y sostuvo la pelota. "Voleibol. ¿Quieres jugar?" me preguntó otra vez.

"Solo si quieres acabar con una conmoción." Le dije honestamente.

Edward se rió de mí desde mi lado, mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

"Valdrá la pena. Vamos. Tus amigos pueden jugar también. "Será… divertido" dijo con un guiño.

Miré a un tío que ligaba con Rose, tratando de apartar un mechón de pelo lejos de sus ojos. Ella solamente lo abofeteó en la mano agresivamente, haciéndome sonreír. Parecía tan asqueada, era divertidísimo.

Mientras que otro tío estaba tratando de susurrar algo en el oído de Alice, la que le dio una patada en la espinilla.

"¿seis contra seis?" preguntó Emmett al rubio.

"Parece justo." Respondió.

Escogí hablar ahora. "Umm, ¿qué os parece cinco contra cinco? Vosotros sabéis el tipo de catástrofes que causo cuando juego a los deportes." Dije a los chicos.

"Bueno, eso es cierto." Dijo Emmett con una risa.

"Gracias Em." Dije sarcásticamente.

"Bien, podéis coger uno de nuestros chicos, yo la tomaré a ella." Dijo el chico rubio. Él se inclinó más cerca de mí. "Por cierto, mi nombre es Ian."

"Gracias, pero no." Dijo Edward severamente, tirando de mí detrás de él.

Ian puso sus manos arriba en rendición. "Bien. Solo trataba de ser útil." Dijo inocentemente.

"Podremos con vosotros incluso con Bella." Dijo Jasper. Edward de inmediato le disparó una mala mirada. "Lo siento, Bells… no te ofendas." Añadió.

Tuve que reír un poco. Quiero decir, claro que él me insultó, pero era la verdad. Probablemente terminaría hiriendo a mis compañeros de equipo en lugar de echar la pelota por encima de la red.

"Genial. Entonces empezamos en 15 minutos. Tomaos un tiempo para calentar." Me dijo con otro guiño antes de irse con sus amigos.

"Vale, se que vosotros sois buenos y todo, pero ¿cómo esperáis ganar a un equipo de seis chicos… especialmente si estoy en vuestro equipo?" les pregunté.

Edward solo me besó en la cabeza. "No te preocupes, amor. Tenemos algo que ellos no tienen."

"¿Y eso sería…?" pregunté.

"Chicas." Dijo Emmett con una risa. "No hay mayor distracción. De hecho, desde que el rubito parece estar interesado en ti, tú en realidad eres una parte vital de nuestro equipo."

Genial. Esto iba a ser un desastre.

"¿Necesitas algo de práctica antes de empezar?" susurró Edward en mi oído desde detrás de mí. Realmente no, pero la manera en que me susurró, haría cualquier cosa que me dijera. Asentí, sin ser capaz de hablar.

Cogió el balón que estaba en la pista y vino hacia mí. Me lo dio y vino a mi espalda. Presionó su pecho contra ella y deslizó sus manos por mis brazos. Inmediatamente mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

"Oh sí, esto no está distrayendo para nada." Dije sarcásticamente. Su única respuesta fue reírse en mi oído, haciendo aún más difícil concentrarme.

"Mantenlo así." Dijo, sosteniendo mi mano izquierda con el balón. "Y contrae este brazo así.", dijo suavemente mientras él acercaba sus manos a mi alrededor y tiraba de mi brazo hacia abajo y atrás. Lentamente se apartó de mí, dejando sus manos caer.

"Ahora, imagina que es la cabeza de Mike." Dijo con una sonrisa, haciéndome reír con él.

Balanceé mi mano hacia atrás antes de lanzarla hacia arriba, mandándola por encima de la red. Me volví hacia Edward con la incredulidad escrita en la cara.

"Fue por encima." Era todo lo que podía decir.

Se rió. "Sí, lo hizo. Ahora, intenta un objetivo. Tendrás que hacer que no vaya al fuera de juego".

"Tal vez no mate a tantas personas como creía." Dije con una risa.

Edward vino hacia mí y me levantó girándome una vez, antes de bajarme. "Esperemos que no." Rió y entonces me besó. Mis manos automáticamente fueron a su pelo y él me sostuvo más cerca, apretando mi pecho contra su torso desnudo.

Pero paramos cuando escuchamos a alguien toser. Miramos y vimos a Ian y sus otros amigos mirándonos. Me sonrojé y oculté mi cabeza en Edward con una sonrisa. Él solo se rió. Tal vez sabía que Ian estaba allí mirando.

"Bien, podríais habernos dado otro par de minutos." Dijo Edward con una petulante sonrisa en su rostro.

"Vamos a quitárnoslo de encima." Dijo Ian, yendo al otro extremo de la pista mientras el resto de nuestro grupo se unía a nosotros. Una vez ellos estaban en el otro lado, Ian gritó de nuevo. "¿Qué tal si hacemos esto más interesante?"

Inmediatamente tuvo toda la atención de nuestros tres chicos. Ellos siempre eran mucho mejores y yo sabía que tomarían la oportunidad de humillar a esos chicos.

"Estamos escuchando." Dijo Jasper curioso.

"Si ganamos, conseguimos pasar el resto del día con esas tres magníficas chicas." Dijo Ian mirándome. Yo rodé mis ojos.

"¿Y si ganamos nosotros?" desafió Emmett. "No hay forma de que pasemos el día con otros tres tíos."

"Lo que tú quieras." Dijo Ian con una sonrisa confiada.

"Bien." Habló Jasper. "Si ganamos, os dejaremos aquí sin ninguna ropa. Tenéis que ir a casa los cinco desnudos, y rendir culto a las mujeres que llevamos a casa con nosotros."

"Trato hecho. Esto va a ser interesante."

"¿Piedra papel o tijera para ver quien saca primero?" preguntó Edward. Ian asintió y se reunió con Edward en la red. Ian sacó piedra, pero Edward ganó con papel. Ian entregó la bola a Edward y éste caminó hasta la esquina derecha de la pista para sacar.

Me guiñó antes de lanzar el balón por encima de su cabeza, y haciendo su saque. El otro equipo la golpeó sin ningún problema dando la oportunidad a otro de sus chicos para marcar un tanto perfecto. Pero cuando la pelota flotó por encima del segundo chico, Rose se agachó, dándole una vista completa de su culo. El chico ya no estaba concentrado en el partido y simplemente la miraba hasta que la bola le dio directamente en la cabeza y golpeó la tierra.

"Tío. ¿Qué diablos?" gritó Ian al chico.

"Lo siento, pero ¿has visto eso? En serio, no puedes culparme." Replicó el chico.

Alguien tiró la pelota de vuelta a Edward. "1-0" gritó antes de sacar otra vez. Esta vez, hicieron un golpe perfecto, juego, y el remate envió la bola disparada hacia la arena. Pero Jasper se tiró e hizo una parada, golpeándola apenas lo bastante alto para que Alice se la pasara a Emmett, quien la disparó hacia el otro lado con la fuerza de un gigante.

"2-0" gritó Edward antes de sacar otra vez. Esta vez, Ian no jugó por los alrededores y la golpeó de vuelta a nuestro lado. Desgraciadamente, la echó hacia mí. Fui a por la bola, y en vez de golpearla con ambas manos en el medio, la golpeé con el lado de mi brazo izquierdo, enviando el balón hacia la izquierda y fuera de los límites.

Después de que su equipo comenzara a sacar, el partido se puso realmente reñido. Decidí dejarles a los demás golpear el balón por mí. La única vez que necesité tocar el balón fue cuando saqué. Y gracias a dios solo tuve que hacerlo una vez.

Cuando el marcador estuvo 8-9 a su favor, decidimos tomar un descanso para comer. Era ya pasado el medio día y el sol estaba pegando fuerte, por lo que nadie se opuso al descanso.

Mientras comíamos, no podía evitar mirar el desnudo y sudoroso torso de Edward que tenía algo de tierra de un par de caídas que hizo para rematar el balón. El sudor no hacía nada más que mostrarme sus ya bien definidos abdominales y sus otros músculos. Eso me recordó un poco a lo sudorosos que estábamos después de nuestra larga noche cuando perdí la apuesta. Lo que me hizo pensar lo asombroso que sería tenerle haciéndome el amor en la playa.

"Sabes, no es educado quedarse mirando fijamente." Me susurró.

Sentí mi cara comenzar a calentarse y la aparté de él. "Lo siento, solo estaba pensando en… algo." Le dije mansamente.

Besó mi mandíbula y se movió hasta mi oído. "Oh ¿Y en qué estabas pensando?" preguntó.

"En nada." Intenté jugar, pero mi rubor no me dejó.

"Vamos, Bella. Dime lo que estabas pensando." Insistió. "¿Por favor?" ronroneó.

"Estaba pensando en ti y en mí en la playa." Le dije.

"Oh. ¿Y qué estábamos haciendo?" preguntó otra vez.

"Todo lo que tú querías." Dije y le besé rápidamente alejándome un poco para no tener que entrar en detalles.

Terminamos nuestra tardía comida y descansamos un poco, no teniendo ganas de correr y de saltar con los estómagos llenos. Lo que no importaba mucho en mi caso, ya que estaba solamente de pie en un lugar.

"Vale, ¿vamos a terminar esto?" preguntó Ian, acercándose a nosotros. "Quiero pasar algo de tiempo con Bella." Dijo con un guiño. Dios, era escalofriante cuando guiñaba. Se le movía todo el lado derecho de su cara cuando lo hacía.

Estuvimos de acuerdo y fuimos hasta la pista. "Bien, ¿era al primero de 15, no?" preguntó Jasper a punto de tirar la bola.

Ian asintió y tomó su lugar en la pista.

El resto del partido pareció ir más rápido. Cada lado estaba jugando a tope y cada persona estaba haciendo su parte, no queriendo perder por su equipo. Yo incluso conseguí golpear la pelota con éxito dos veces, de lo que estaba bastante orgullosa.

Con el partido a 14-14, fue mi turno de sacar. Genial. Lo hice como me enseñó Edward y envié el balón volando por encima de la red, solo para tenerla de vuelta directamente hacia mí. Lo hice tan bien como pude, rezando que alguien viniera e hiciera algo con ello. Rose llegó al balón y se lo pasó a Emmett que lo remató directamente hacia Ian. Ian se tiró intentando lastimarse por la fuerza que Emmett puso en la pelota y ésta golpeó en el suelo. 15-14 NOSOTROS ganamos. ¡Chupaos esa!

Todos nosotros comenzamos a gritar y a abrazarnos unos a otros, regodeándonos en nuestra victoria. Edward me levantó y me besó. Y Jasper y Emmett hicieron lo mismo con Alice y Rose. Finalmente me bajó y yo le quité la arena, riendo y dando besos de mariposa por todo su cuerpo donde no había arena.

Cuando acabé, los chicos nos tiraron sobre sus hombros y dieron una vuelta de victoria alrededor de la pista. Hey, nadie dijo que fuéramos humildes.

"Bueno chicos, la ropa." Dijo Jasper, cortando la persecución. Ellos entregaron las camisetas que habían llevado al parque y se quedaron parados allí. "Los bañadores también."

"Oh, vamos. ¿No podéis por lo menos hacer que las chicas se vayan?" pidió Ian. Jasper, Emmett y Edward se giraron hacia mí, Alice y Rose.

"No lo creo." Dije con una sonrisa.

"Los bañadores. ¡AHORA!" dijo Edward. A regañadientes se quitaron sus bañadores y se los pasaron a nuestros chicos. Entonces estuvo perfectamente claro (en el caso de Ian por lo menos) por qué no quería que le viéramos. Tal vez era porque estaba acostumbrada al monstruo de Edward, pero la de Ian era muy pequeña. Y cuando digo pequeña, quiero decir microscópica.

No pude evitar la risa que vino a mi boca y me sujeté al instante la boca con las manos. Edward parecía estar satisfecho con mi reacción.

"Buen día caballeros." Dijo Edward antes de arrojarme sobre sus hombros y llevarme hasta el Volvo. Metimos la nevera en el Jeep y nos fuimos rumbo a casa dejando a seis chicos desnudos.

"De verdad espero que no vengan niños aquí hoy." Dije riéndome de camino a casa. "Estarían seriamente marcados de por vida."

"¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿Estás marcada de por vida?" me preguntó Edward con una risa. Estábamos ahora aparcando fuera de la gran casa blanca y me desabroché el cinturón.

Me incliné sobre él y le susurré en el oído. "Estoy segura de que puedes hacerme olvidar el trauma." Dije antes de besarle bajo su oreja.

Salimos del coche y fuimos a la casa.

"¡De lejos el mejor partido de voleibol que he ganado nunca!" dijo Jasper con una risa.

"Esa apuesta fue brillante." Estuvo de acuerdo Alice. "Pero si alguna vez vuelves a apostar conmigo, te mataré."

Rose le dio un manotazo a Emmett en la cabeza. "Sí, ¿y si hubiéramos perdido? Habría tenido que pasar el resto de la tarde con esos perdedores. Emmett, si alguna vez vuelves a hacer algo tan estúpido, te juro por dios, que no habrá sexo durante una semana." Le gritó.

"Ganamos nosotros, ¿no?" respondió Emmett.

"Por poco." Le recordé.

"Os habríamos tomado y llevado lejos antes de que os tocaran de todas formas." Dijo Edward, envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor desde detrás y descansando su barbilla en mi hombro.

"bien, estáis perdonados. Pero sólo si hacéis la cena y limpiáis." Les dije.

Estuvieron de acuerdo y se fueron a empezar. Decidimos que después de la cena haríamos otra maratón de películas, así que nosotras las chicas cogimos las películas mientras los chicos estaban en la cocina.

"Hey Bella, podrías no hablar sobre tíos buenos en las películas nunca más. Edward se puso realmente celoso la última vez." Dijo Alice.

"No, no lo hizo" le respondí.

"En serio, lo hizo. En realidad fue divertido verle ponerse tan nervioso por eso." Me dijo Rose.

"Bien, me comportaré." Prometí.

Comimos pollo para la cena y los chicos limpiaron mientras nosotras cogimos unas almohadas y unas mantas para la noche. Reclamé el sofá para Edward y para mí, Rose y Emmett se pidieron el sofá de dos, dejando a Alice y Jasper con el suelo.

"Muy bien, vamos a ver. ¿Qué vemos primero?" preguntó Jasper con los chicos entrando en la habitación.

"Em… vamos a ver "Los elegidos" primero." Dije. Estuvieron de acuerdo y Edward y yo nos sentamos en el sofá. Se sentó detrás de mi y mi espalda estaba apretada contra su pecho. Decidí que intentaría difícilmente no comentar nada sobre los dos tíos buenos irlandeses de la película.

Una vez que terminó la película, Alice decidió poner "Pearl Harbor" que realmente no me gustaba. Así que, en vez de verla, decidí prestar más atención a Edward.

Me giré a mirarle y le besé bajo su barbilla. Él sonrió y yo continué hasta que él inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y nuestros labios se encontraron. Dejé a mi mano comenzar a vagar por su perfecto pecho y pronto me deslicé bajo su camisa para poder sentirle mejor.

Su mano hizo lo mismo y tuve que contener un gemido cuando comenzó a masajear mi pecho. Pero no pude aguantarlo, así que gemí en su boca, sintiéndole sonreír. Oh, él quería que yo me avergonzara. Bien, bien, dos podían jugar a este juego.

Moví mi mano de su pecho abajo a su entrepierna y comencé a masajearle a través de sus pantalones. Se petrificó por un momento, pero seguí moviendo mis manos, pronto soltó un gemido. Lo sentí ponerse más y más duro y decidí que debería parar de torturarle. Así que me volví para ver la televisión.

"Eso fue muy cruel." Me susurró en el oído. Yo solo encogí mis hombros. Por el resto de la película, Edward me besó en la nuca y dejó vagar su mano por todo mi cuerpo mientras pretendía no darme cuenta… lo que fue increíblemente difícil.

Una vez que terminó la película, los otros nos miraron.

"¿Qué?" pregunté.

"Solamente id a su habitación y acabadlo." Dijo Rose.

Edward comenzó a levantarse, en realidad preparado para ir a su habitación, pero le empujé hacia abajo. "No, queremos ver películas con vosotros." Dije y me senté de nuevo después de decirle a Edward que se comportara.

La última película fue "Tienes un e-mail". Y en realidad me gustaba mucho así que presté atención, y Edward se comportó bastante bien.

"Bien, deberíamos ir a la cama. Vamos a levantarnos temprano mañana para nuestro día "importante"." Dijo Alice una vez terminó la película. "Y vosotros dos," dijo señalándome a mí y a Edward, "nada de sexo esta noche. No quiero que estéis cansados para nuestro día lleno de diversión."

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Emmett.

Alice puso una sonrisa radiante. "¡Vamos a ir a un parque temático!"

* * *

Holaa chicass y chicosss!!!!!!

lo seeeeeeee, matadme... xD os doy permiso... me tarde demasiado... xD pero bueno.. entiendanlo... el verano...los amigos que me raptan... la pereza tambien... xD asik... lo que yo creia que iba a ser mas rapido.. resulta k no jajajaja menos mal que esta mi co-traductora aqui para salvarme... xD GRACIAS LAURA!!! gracias por el cap!!!

Asi que nada, espero que les haya gustado el cap, jaja la verdad yo me rei bastante releyendolo cuando me lo pasó laura para que le echara un ojo... xD jajaja espero que os haya hecho reir tambien a ustedes... jajaja

wowwwwwwwwww, muchisimas gracias por los reviews!! casi 90 el cap pasado.. GRACIAS CHICOS/AS, DE VERDAD!! sois los mejoress! y ya pasamos los 1000!! wiii! esperemos que los rr sigan tan bien como hasta ahora.. o incluso mejor...

**POR OTRO LADO!!**

**EL CONCURSO!**

Ya se quien es el ganador... bueno.. en este caso.. ganadores...

Me lo habeis puesto muuuuuuuuuuy dificill!!!!!!! he estado dudando mucho... y he llegado a la conclusión de que al menos 2 de ellos... tendrían que tener premio... porque si.. me llamaron mucho la atención... asique... cambio de planes... ahora hay un 1º y 2º puesto... y lo que hacemos con el premio es que.. el del 1º premio... sera el personaje que ya mencione en las bases, y el del 2º puesto... sera la amiga del personaje del 1º jajaja ambas salen mucho en el fic... espero que os parezca justo.

Así que sin mas preambulos... las ganadoras son....

**Con el 2º puesto...**

**Shury Marie Cullen Potter **

**con su ONESHOT:**

**¿Pesadilla o realidad?**

(felicitacioness!!!!!!!!!! la verdad me llamo muchisimo la atencion.. xD)

**Y con el 1º puesto...**

**Betsy-Pop**

**con su ONESHOT:**

**Recuerdos escondidos**

(felicitacioness tbb!!! en serio que me hizo llorar el minific jajaja me super encanto!)

Para los que quieran leer los dos... Betsy lo va a subir a su cuenta... y Shury no sé lo que hará... ya hablaré con ella y os digo...

Por otro lado... los otros oneshots me gustaron tambien! pero habia que elegir un ganador.. y sali con dos! XD jajajaajaj

Bueno... pues sin mas.. me despido y espero sus reviewss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Besitosss

Yuliss


	26. Terrorífico Dementia

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo es de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Ashel-13**

* * *

**26. Terrorífico Dementia**

BPOV

Vale, ¿Un parque temático? En teoría suena súper divertido ¿cierto? Cierto. Pero combinándolos con mi torpeza, los niños pequeños y las muy, muy altas montañas rusas, ya no es tan divertido. Era una aterrorizante y horrible tortura.

"Bella ¿Qué va mal? Estás más pálida de lo normal" preguntó Alice.

"Sí, amor, ¿estás bien?" añadió Edward.

"Parque temático" fue todo lo que pudo decir mi boca.

"Sí, parque temático. Parque temático bueno" se burló Emmett con una risa.

"Estoy simplemente un poquito asustada de las montañas rusas. La última vez que estuve en un parque temático fue cuando era muy pequeña y de lo que recuerdo, no es que me gustara mucho."

"Guay. Nosotros podemos ayudarte a superar ese miedo" anunció Rose.

"¿Superar el miedo?" pregunté, horrorizada "No, ¿saben qué? ¿Por qué no os vais vosotros y os divertís mientras yo me quedo aquí? Estaré bien. Soy buena dejando mi miedo justo donde está" les dije.

"No seas ridícula" me dijo Jasper "De ninguna manera vamos a pasar una oportunidad para ayudarte a superar algo. Vamos, te lo pasarás mejor de lo que piensas." Me aseguró. Yo sólo le di una risa nerviosa.

"Estará bien" Edward me tranquilizó "Ninguno de nosotros dejará que te pase nada. Yo te protegeré"

"Sí, nadie ha muerto por caerse de una montaña rusa en años" añadió Emmett, solamente para que Rosalie terminara pegándole un coscorrón en la cabeza. "¿Qué? Es verdad… creo"

"¡Tú vienes!" dijo Alice con tono final.

"Estarás bien" Edward susurró en mi oído mientras ponía un puchero "Y sabes que los pucheros no hacen nada más que hacerte incluso más irresistible"

Mi puchero se tornó rápidamente en una sonrisa de la cual él se rió.

"Buenas noches a todos" dijo Edward con una malévola sonrisa en la cara. Agarró mi mano e inmediatamente empezó a guiarme hacia las escaleras.

"Oh no, vosotros dos. ¿Qué os dije? No esta noche. Vais a necesitar el descanso" nos gritó Alice mientras nosotros seguíamos subiendo las escaleras, riendo tontamente.

Una vez que llegamos al dormitorio, cerró la puerta con pestillo.

"Así que ya veo que finalmente compraste un pestillo" me reí mientras comenzaba a perseguirme "¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?" continuó sonriendo y vino hacia mí.

Cuando finalmente me alcanzó, al instante comenzó a oler y besar los laterales de mi cuello. Y se sentía _muy_ bien. "Edward, no. Ya escuchaste lo que dijo Alice. Te castraría si averigua que hemos hecho esto de todas formas" le advertí, pero no paró. Le comencé a rodear con mis brazos, sin querer parar, pero sabiendo que deberíamos.

Se movió hacia mis labios y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente mientras sentía cada parte de mi cuerpo con su dulce tacto.

Cuando finalmente me dejó respirar, me miró, con pasión quemando sus ojos "¿Cómo de callada crees que puedes estar?" me preguntó.

"No lo suficiente" le respondí sinceramente y sin aliento.

Se encogió de hombros "Creo que deberíamos ponerlo a prueba" era imposible negarse siempre a él. Era simplemente demasiado sexy.

Comenzó a mover sus manos por mi camiseta y sentí sobre mi piel desnuda antes de que llegara a mi sujetador cómo me hacía estremecer ante el rastro de sus dedos con su tacto ligero.

"Quizás uno rápido" cedí y pude sentirlo sonreír contra la piel de mi cuello.

"Eso me gusta más" dijo, sin dejar sus labios de tocar mi piel. Deslizó sus manos abajo otra vez y agarró el borde de mi camiseta. En un rápido movimiento me la quitó y cayó al suelo.

"Hey, dije que no a vosotros dos" gritó Alice desde detrás de la puerta.

Solté un frustrado suspiro.

"Me sentaré aquí toda la noche si no paráis" amenazó.

Corrí hasta la puerta, le quité el pestillo y la abrí de golpe, olvidándome de que estaba únicamente en sujetador "Escucha Alice. Ha pasado una semana desde que he intimado con Edward, Danos un respiro" le rogué furiosamente.

"Uh ¿Puedo sugerir un reto?" preguntó Jasper, caminando hacia la puerta, seguido de Rose y Emmett.

"Absolutamente" acordó Edward.

"No podéis tener sexo debido al "día tan divertido" de mañana. Así que, ¿Qué tal suena tener un reto con las tres parejas involucradas en el parque temático mañana?" explicó.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" Emmett preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Sexo en público" confirmó con una sonrisa "Hay toneladas de sitios en un parque temático donde la maniobra se puede hacer. Competiremos para ver quién fue el más atrevido. ¿Estáis chicos y chicas de acuerdo?" preguntó Jasper.

Emmett y Rosalie aceptaron al instante seguida de Alice. Pero yo estaba un poco escéptica. No tenía problema con la idea de tener sexo con Edward… estaba a punto de tenerlo antes de que fuéramos interrumpidos groseramente. ¿Pero en público?

"No sé chicos" les dije.

"Oh vamos, amor. No te preocupes, puede que incluso te ayude con tu pequeño miedo" Edward me susurró al oído, así que nadie más lo pudo escuchar.

"Si hago esto" les dije a todos ellos, una enrevesada sonrisa creció en mi rostro "Necesito un incentivo"

"Buen punto" Rose concordó "¿Qué obtiene el equipo ganador?"

Jasper pensó por un momento "Máximo poder sobre la casa… y sus residentes" dijo con una sonrisa "Quiero decir, podéis hacer que los demás se vayan a donde queráis, o hacer que dejen la casa por un periodo de tiempo. Así podéis tener tiempo a solas con vuestra querida pareja. ¿Cómo os suena?"

Todos decidimos que sonaba muy bien y aceptamos.

"Pero no hay sexo esta noche, vosotros dos" ordenó Alice. Ambos asentimos débilmente y todos volvieron a sus habitaciones.

"Oh, y bonito conjunto Bells" se rió Emmett mientras se alejaba. Alguno tenía que decir algo ¿no?

Volvimos a cerrar la puerta y el pestillo.

"Supongo que el experimento de mi volumen se pospondrá hasta mañana" le dije a Edward.

"Sinceramente, no te preocupes. Estará bien. Probablemente ellos ni lo hagan. Así que no te preocupes mucho. Vamos, deberíamos irnos a la cama. Nuestro día de mañana será un poco más exhaustivo"

Me duché rápidamente, me cambié y me metí en la cama mientras Edward se duchaba rápidamente y venía a unirse a mí.

"Sabes, realmente deberías llevar una camiseta o algo. Es una gran distracción cuando no lo haces" le dije.

Sólo se rió "Podría decir lo mismo de ti" dijo, haciéndome reír.

"Sí, pero yo estoy tapada" me reí tontamente "Tú sólo lo alardeas" me burlé.

Se encogió de hombros "Te tengo que mantener interesada de alguna forma" se rió.

Me quedé dormida más rápido de lo normal. Mi sueño consistía en Ian y su diminuto pene, haciéndolo algo cómico. Él estaba desnudo en el campo de arena de Vóley y con la pelota, intentando impresionarme. Pero miré en la otra dirección, sin estar interesada en él. Entonces, Edward vino al campo, también desnudo. Era un sueño muy extraño, y con un poco de bastante nudismo.

Edward preguntó si me gustaría que me enseñara cómo sacar. Acepté y corrí hacia él. Me rodeó con sus brazos, justo como lo había hecho antes ese día y la sensación de su carne contra la mía era increíble. Cuando miré abajo, de repente también estaba desnuda.

Habíamos parado de practicar y Edward nos tumbó en la arena y empezó a hacerme el amor, mientras que Ian se quedaba ahí parado. Era como si Edward le estuviera restregando por la cara que yo le pertenecía a él y sólo a él. No había duda de que me encantaba ese estado suyo de posesividad. Me encantaba que me quisiera reclamar.

Me desperté con una sacudida en mi hombro. Abrí los ojos, viendo que aún estaba oscuro y Edward me estaba mirando con una expresión de dolor.

"Lamento despertarte, pero si quieres esperar hasta mañana para nuestro experimento, tienes que dejar de gemir en sueños" susurró.

"Oh Dios mío ¿De verdad estaba gimiendo?" pregunté, sintiendo como ese famoso rubor venía a mis mejillas.

Se rió y rodó hasta estar de lado para mirarme, y yo hice lo mismo.

"Sí. Debes de haber estado teniendo un muy buen sueño" dijo acercándose más a mí.

Me apreté más cerca de él "Lo siento. No sabía que _gemía_ en sueños" me disculpé. Pero entonces sentí algo pegando contra mi estómago. Solté una pequeña risa tonta "Bueno, parece que yo no soy la única que se ha excitado un poco" dije mientras recorría su erección con mi dedo índice, haciéndolo sisear.

"Eso, mi amor, es tu culpa" me culpó y besó dulcemente.

"¿Mi culpa? No puedes culparme, estaba durmiendo" objeté.

"No importa. Pero lo hacías" contestó.

"El efecto que tengo en ti es lúdrico" me reí "Hey ¿Qué hora es, a todo esto?"

"Sobre las 3:30 solamente. Deberías volverte a dormir" respondió "Vas a necesitar el descanso para mañana" me guiñó.

"¿Alguna idea de dónde podemos hacerlo?"

Se rió ante mi frase "Un par. Pero creo que será más divertido si te sorprendo. El parque temático se ha convertido de repente en una fantasía mía."

Bueno, eso de repente captó mi interés. Me incliné de manera que mi peso quedara en mi codo derecho de modo que pudiera verlo mejor "¿En serio? ¿Y cuáles son tus otras fantasías?" pregunté anhelando poder cumplir _mi_ fantasía de que Edward me hablara lascivamente.

"Oh no. No esta noche" dijo cuando besaba mi frente "Necesitamos ir a dormir o estaremos muertos mañana. ¿Y en qué clase de novio me convertiría eso?"

"¿En uno muy sexy?" respondí como si fuera una pregunta.

Se rió "Buen intento. Pero tendremos tiempo para todo lo que quieras cuando tengamos nuestro fin de semana juntos"

Pensé sobre ello un minuto y entonces acepté "Vale. Pero te voy a volver a sacar el tema" le dije. Ni de coña olvidaría esa promesa.

EPOV

Sentí como si solo hubiéramos dormido un par de minutos antes de que escuchara a Alice en el pasillo gritar para que todos nos levantáramos. Miré al reloj y leí las 7:00. Nos iríamos en una hora. Había dos horas de camino al parque temático "Dementia"

"Bella" dije mientras la sacudía suavemente "Amor, tenemos que levantarnos. Nos vamos en una hora" gimió y de mala gana abrió los ojos.

"¡Bella!" gritó Alice mientras pegaba en la puerta "Vamos. Rose y yo vamos a vestirte para hoy. Ven a mi cuarto"

"¡Oh dios! Mátame ya" gimió. Me reí de ella y deposité un beso en su frente.

"Vamos. No será tan malo. Te prometo que te haré olvidar a Ian y las terroríficas montañas rusas" la suavicé.

Me dio una sonrisa con una pequeña risa y se levantó "Te juro por dios que si me hace llevar un vestido formal, tu hermana puede que se caiga de una montaña rusa hoy" amenazó mientras se iba a la habitación de Alice.

Bueno, hoy tenía pinta de que iba a ser un día interesante. Y tenía que admitir que estaba más que emocionado por el reto de hoy. El mero pensamiento de ser tan imprudentes y que casi nos pillen era algo que me ponía. Aunque nunca dejaría que Bella lo supiera. Probablemente pensaría que soy un pervertido. Pero hacer algo tan imprudente era completamente lo contrario a lo que yo soy. Creí que sería divertido estar fuera de mi zona de confort. Me sentía como si lo estuviera haciendo mucho últimamente.

Cuando me vestí y me cepillé los dientes, empecé a preguntarme cosas ¿Había estado Bella alguna vez en "Dementia"? Al escuchar hablar sobre su miedo a las montañas rusas, lo dudé. Pero no quería decirle cómo era, en caso de que se pusiera aún más histérica y se rehusara a ir.

Dementia era un parque temático, segurísimo. Pero el tema era la muerte y el infierno. Era como una pesadilla de Halloween. Me acuerdo de haber ido allí con Em y Alice una vez. Era todo negó con esqueletos e imágenes a través de los caminos de tumbas y escenas de asesinatos… Había incluso personas que trabajaban allí vestidos de criaturas que podían aparecer y gritarte o decir "Bu".

Era más como una gigante casa encantada… con montañas rusas. Y tenía el presentimiento de que si Bella sabía eso, definitivamente se negaría a ir. Dios, cuando nosotros fuimos, los tres nos asustamos muchísimo. Fue la única vez que he escuchado a Emmett gritar.

Me reí ante el recuerdo. Estábamos en la cola para una atracción, mientras que una música espeluznante sonaba de fondo y el humo de una máquina nos rodeaba. Alcé la mirada hasta Emmett y vi a alguien vestido como un lobo a su lado. Se giró para ver qué era lo que yo estaba mirando y soltó un grito desgarrador ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Emmett pudiera gritar como una chica?

Me pregunto si Rose sabía eso. Me reí ante el pensamiento de que ella lo averiguara hoy. Probablemente ella no se asustara con nada del parque. Era dura como eso.

"Edward ¿Dónde estás? ¡Trae tu mojigato culo hasta aquí!" escuché a Emmett gritar.

Bajé las escaleras para ver a todo el mundo esperándome.

"¿En serio, Emmett? ¿'Culo mojigato'? No creo que puedas usar eso nunca más" dije con una divertida sonrisa y mirando a Bella. Bueno, supuestamente tendría que ser una mirada, pero una vez que la miré, mis ojos no se podían apartar de ella.

Lucía tan adorablemente mona y sexy al mismo tiempo. Yo realmente no pensaba que es fuera posible. Llevaba una falda corta, llevaba unos zapatos planos con ella… una buena elección considerando su tema de equilibrio. Su camisa era de un profundo azul con mangas cortas. Y su pelo estaba vagamente rizado, dándole un efecto de libertad.

"Bella, te ves increíble" dije finalmente después de que mi cerebro fuera capaz de centrarse. Ella se ruborizó, pareciendo incluso más adorable, y bajó la mirada hasta el suelo.

"¡Muy bien chicos fiesteros, vayámonos al parque!" una muy emocionada Alice gritó.

Todos volvimos a entrar al Jeep para encaminarnos hacia Dementia.

"Hey Emmett, ¿crees que podemos ir con algo de música?" preguntó Bella después de sólo 5 minutos de camino.

"Claro. Y ¿Qué escucharemos? ¿Deberíamos ir con los aburridos clásicos de Edward?" preguntó con una mirada asqueada.

"Hey, esa es buena música" contrarresté.

"Lo que sea" contestó Emmett, y continuó diciendo "¿Mi fantástico rap?" su cara brilló.

"Ew… ¡No! ¡Rap no!" comentó Jasper.

"¿O las antiguas de colegio de Bella?" continuó.

"¡Voto por Bella!" dijo Bella con una risa.

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso" dijo Alice.

"Pues Bella entonces" dijo Rose, cogiendo mi iPod y enganchándolo al estéreo.

La primera canción que Rose puso fue "Baby Got Back", un clásico del instituto. Todos bajamos las ventanas y empezamos a gritar la letra y a bailar en el jeep. Nos reíamos tan fuerte como gritábamos. Paramos en un semáforo y el coche de al lado del nuestro, nos miró. Así que todos nos giramos hacia ellos y comenzamos a cantar para ellos. Se rieron de nosotros y entonces se alejaron.

Para el final de la canción, me estaba agarrando la barriga de lo fuerte que me estaba riendo, y Bella estaba echada contra mí, y riendo igual.

"¡Dime que NO tienes canciones Disney aquí!" exclamó Rose.

"Oh, admítelo, estás celosa de mis canciones Disney" se rió Bella.

"Vale, lo admitiré. Lo estoy. Creo que tenemos que escuchar algunas" contestó con una sonrisa "Puede ser "Voy a hacer todo un hombre de ti""

Puso la canción de Donny Osmond y todos empezamos a cantarla a grito pelado.

"llega el enemigo, vamos a luchar" gritó Emmett.

"me enviaron nenas, tal vez a jugar" añadió Rose.

"hoy dais lástima, vais a aprender, pasión, deber, valor, virtud." Saltó Jasper.

"pues yo ya lo logre, ahora tu" Bella me cantó a mí, a lo que yo le alcé una ceja. Hacer todo un hombre de mí tenía un significado diferente al que Bella me había cantado. **(N/T: Notaréis que no concuerdan algunas cosas, y es que la canción en inglés dice en esa frase el título de la canción "Haré un gran hombre de ti" pero en ingles… entonces por eso… xD). **

El resto de la canción fue toda gritada, con movimiento de manos en el estribillo. Al final, todos hacíamos los mismos movimientos y cantábamos a lo dramático, era una pena que nadie de Broadway viera nuestras impresionantes actuaciones.

"la luna sabrá guiar el corazoooooooon" todos terminamos. Riendo histéricamente y con las lágrimas saltadas.

"Oh dios mío. No me había divertido tanto en años" se rió Alice "Mi estómago, duele" se rió.

"Genial, ahora, la última canción divertida" dijo Rose mientras puso New Radical's "You only get what you give"

"_Wake up kids. We've got the dreamers disease. Age 14 we got you down on your knees…"_

Pronto estuvimos una vez más hacienda botar al jeep con nuestros bailes locos.

El camino entero estaba lleno de diversión y energía. Nos sentíamos alegres, locos y libres. Y cuando miré a Bella, pude decir que todas sus preocupaciones se fueron por lo divertida que estaba. Pero sabía que eso no duraría mucho más. Ya casi estábamos en el parque y otra vez recordaría por qué estábamos ahí.

"Me alegro mucho de haber traído la cámara" exclamó Alice "¡Esto va a ser muy divertido!"

"¿Es eso?" preguntó Bella cuando nos dirigíamos al parque en la autopista. Se podían ver las negras montañas rusas desde la carretera y el parque entero parecía tener un aire sombrío cerniéndose sobre él. No me perdí la preocupación de su voz.

"Estarás bien, amor" le aseguré "Estaré a tu lado"

"Parece muerto" dijo, con una voz incluso más aterrorizada.

"Ése es el tema" Alie le dijo "No te preocupes, es muy guay con el tema asustadizo" añadió.

Bella me miró con ojos como platos

"Gracias Alice. Eso ha ayudado" dice ácidamente.

BPOV

Parecía aterrador. Parecía como algo en donde no había nada vivo. De ninguna manera, ni de coña iba a entrar yo ahí dentro.

Y, un par de minutos después, estábamos en la cola para que nos pusieran las pulseritas de entrada.

"Bueno, supongo que tuve una bonita vida" dije dramáticamente.

"Bella, no es tan malo" Rose me aseguró "Podría ser mucho peor"

"Tienes razón. Al menos no voy a morir virgen" añadí.

"De nadas, eh" dijo Edward, haciéndome reír. "¿Ves? Te estás riendo. Ese es el primer paso para divertirse" añadió, haciéndome reír mucho más.

"Si muero, espero que todos vosotros os sintáis culpables" les dije, señalándolos a todos.

"No creo que nos sintamos así de mal" Jasper se rió.

"Bien, ríete ahora. Cuando muera, serás el primero al que perseguiré. Mira lo divertido que es ahora" dije cortante, para que solamente se riera.

El hombre en la puerta me miró.

"¿La primera vez?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"¿Es tan obvio?" pregunté

"No te preocupes. ¿Quieres saber un secreto?"

"Por favor"

"Ninguna de las personas que hay trabajando aquí puede tocarte, así que no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte" me aseguró.

"Y lo dice el tipo que está en el sitio más seguro, la puerta" bromeé, haciéndolo reír.

"Sólo intenta pasártelo bien. Nadie además de yo podrá tocarte" Edward me tranquilizó. Le di una débil sonrisa. Y me giré para ver al parque en el que ahora estaba dentro.

"Estaba equivocada. Esto no parece muerto. Parece el infierno" dije a mis amigos que me arrastraban hasta el lugar.

* * *

Holaa chicass y chicosss!!!!!!

Siguiente capp!!!! sorry.. no pude actualizar antes... me entere de que ya soy OFICIALMENTE UNA CHICA UNIVERSITARIA y mis amigos me raptaron para celebrarlo.. xD jajaja (sii, el año que viene... Traducción e interpretacion!!!!)

Bueno a lo que vamos... jajaj sii ya era hora del siguiente cap! jajajaja sorrryyyyyyyyyyy, en este no hay lemon... pero como recompensa.. el siguiente cap lo subiré... este lunes... ¿Prontito ehh? jajaja pues eso.. espero la recompensa jajaja :P

Gracias a todos los reviews.. animos.. presiones.. y lo demas... :P jaja de verdad sois un apoyo increible. Espero que no os haya disgustado este cap... es algo... transitorio... pero el que viene... prometo que habrá mas accion.... jaja (que pervertidas somos por dios... xD)

en fin... ahi os lo dejo.. espero que os haya gustado y estaré esperando vuestros reviewss!!!!! ahhh.. y se me olvidaba... jajaja este cap está dedicado a **ERI, **ala eri.. no t puedes quejar ehh? jajajaj

Un besitoooo y espero vuestross reviewss!!!!!!

Yuliss


	27. Locura en el parque temático

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo es de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Ashel-13**

**Holaa chicas y chicos! Lo prometido es deuda! aki estoy.. el lunes.. anda eh.. xD**

**Hoy hago el comentario aqui arriba y abajo... xD**

**Primero que nada muuuuuchas gracias por sus reviews, me encanto leerlos.. jajaja algunos eran super graciosos y otros super lindos ^^ y tambien dar un saludo a todas las lectoras nuevas... que hay unas cuantass, y entre ellas PANGOLA, un saludo jaja :P bienvenidas a la perversion de Edward y Bella! jajaja**

**Tambien, otro dato importante, gracias a TATARATA por el cap. Tenía ganas de traducir un capi de este fic y yo no pude negarme jajaj así que hoy ha sido nuestra traductora invitada y esperamos, ella y yo, que os guste de verdad el cap.**

**Ahhh.... sorry chicas... me olvidé de este cap en el capi anterior.. pense que la acción venía ya... pero no... sorry! pero ya si que si... el siguiente... SI es la accion.. jajajaj**

**Bueno... aun así, espero que os guste el capi y espero sus reviews tambien!**

**Yuliss**

* * *

**27. Locura en el parque temático**

BPOV

Frente a mí había una pequeña laguna teñida de rojo con cuerpos arrastrándose a su alrededor. La vista me dio asco y escondí mi rostro en el cuerpo de Edward.

"¿A dónde primero?" Preguntó Jasper.

"Yo digo que vayamos a la Trampa de la Muerte primero. Siempre tiene una cola bastante larga." Respondió Rosalie.

Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo y de repente estuvimos caminando. Edward mantuvo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura conforme caminábamos por aquella pesadilla. Mientras caminábamos, vi a alguien vestido de negro, con sangre escurriendo por su todo cuerpo. Vi como se tropezaba con la gente, llorando y gritando.

"Ayúdenme. Están detrás de mí." Gritaba la mujer cubierta de sangre y con ropas rasgadas. Luego se alejó y eché una ojeada detrás de ella para ver tres hombres con maquillaje blanco y círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos comenzar a perseguirla.

Ella gritó y corrió más rápido, suplicando por que alguien la ayudara.

Si antes estaba asustada, ahora estaba horrorizada.

"Está bien. Es sólo parte del show." Me aseguró Edward mientras besaba mi cabeza.

"Di eso hasta que yo termine como esa mujer."

"Vale, supongo que la cola empieza aquí. Dice que es una hora y media de espera. No está tan mal." Dijo Emmett mientras entrábamos a la cola.

Y entonces miré la razón por la que estábamos en la cola. Era un mounstro de montaña rusa. Tenía dos curvas que podía ver y comenzaba con una caída súper empinada, como todo lo demás, estaba pintada de negro. Y se podía escuchar a la gente montada gritando cuando el carrito pasaba a toda velocidad.

"Oh, ni de coña." Dije, tratando de retroceder para salirme de la cola.

"Bella, está bien. No te preocupes, si yo no me he resbalado del arnés, entonces tampoco tú." Me consoló Alice.

De todas maneras traté de avanzar, pero Edward me estaba sosteniendo demasiado fuerte.

"Bien, hablemos de algo." Sugirió Jasper. "Porque honestamente, este lugar es espeluznante como un demonio y necesito una distracción."

"Vale, ¿dónde vamos a hacer el reto? Preguntó Rose.

"¿No debería ser una sorpresa?" Preguntó Edward. "Si le decimos a los otros no hay sorpresa. Yo digo que lo mantengamos en secreto hasta el final del día."

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y luego se quedaron en silencio, excepto por la escalofriante música que tenían sonando mientras esperábamos en línea.

"Discúlpeme." Una persona que tenía una capucha puesta se giró y le dijo a Rose. "¿Podría abrir esta botella por mí?" Preguntó, alargándole una botella de Mountain Dew. **(NT/ Según Yuliss, es como el Sprite pero más dulzón)**

"Seguro." Dijo ella, tomándola.

"Gracias. Tengo problemas abriendo cosas con mi única mano." Dijo la persona. Y entonces sacó uno de sus brazos para revelar un muñón ensangrentado.

"AHHHH" Gritó Rosalie junto con Emmett y se abrazaron.

"Vale, eso fue un poco divertido." Le susurré a Edward con una carcajada. "No sabía que Emmett gritaba como una chica."

"Seh, nosotros descubrimos eso la última vez que estuvimos aquí." Me susurró de regreso.

El resto de la línea de espera no estuvo tan mal. Edward permaneció detrás de mí con sus brazos a mí alrededor y su mentón descansando sobre mi hombro. Siempre que sentía que me tensaba por los gritos en la montaña rusa, comenzaba a besar mi cuello y a susurrarme en el oído, haciéndome olvidar completamente de mis preocupaciones.

Al pasar un rato llegamos a los carritos y mi corazón estaba entrando en pánico. Rose, Emmett, Jasper y Alice estaban en una fila. Edward y yo fuimos a la fila de atrás. Dado que el carrito sentaba a cuatro y nosotros éramos seis, fuimos solos. Estábamos con dos chicos.

"¿Oye, estás bien?" Uno de ellos me preguntó mientras esperábamos nuestro turno.

"Seh, tú sabes, cagada del miedo." Dije con una risa nerviosa.

"No te preocupes." Me dijo el otro chico. "Ya hemos estado en esta atracción dos veces. Na'a va a pasar. Nunca dejaríamos que algo malo le pasara a alguien tan hermosa como tú."

Edward me apretó con más fuerza y yo estaba demasiado asustada para siquiera sonrojarme. Las mariposas en mi estómago se sentían como si fueran a desgarrar mi carne.

"No te preocupes. Te pondremos en el medio, ¿vale? Me tranquilizó Edward. Asentí y él besó mi mejilla.

"¿Son hermano y hermana?" Preguntó uno de los chicos, sonando esperanzado.

"Novio y novia, de hecho." Dije Edward ásperamente.

"Oh. Sólo estaba revisando mis oportunidades." Me dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, mira. En estos momentos estoy bastante convencida de que voy a morir y realmente no quiero pasar los últimos minutos de mi vida siendo seducida. Sería una forma muy horrorosa de hacerlo. Entonces, si vas a seducir a alguien, hazlo con tu amigo." Dije, tratando de pasar mi miedo como rabia. Me sentí una pizca mal por mi sermón, pero NO estaba de humor para lidiar con gente justo ahora.

"Es luchadora. Me la pido." Le susurró el otro a su amigo. Le lancé una mirada rayada y él simplemente me parpadeó.

Nuestro carro llegó y Edward fue delante de mí para quedar al final. Yo me senté junto a él y los dos chicos nos siguieron. El harnés bajó desde encima de nosotros y yo lo cerré tan rápido como me dejó. De ninguna forma me iba a caer de esta cosa. Entonces, por supuesto, recordé el nombre de esta atracción. Trampa de la Muerte… ¡fantástico!

Los del staff pasaron y revisaron para asegurarse de que tuviéramos nuestros harneses bien apretados. Casi me lanzo sobre la chica que revisó el de Edward. Pensé que su mano se quedó allí más tiempo del necesario, pero pudo haber sido sólo mi imaginación.

"¿Están listos para la Trampa de la Muerte?" Uno de los miembros del staff gritó.

Hubo un coro de 'si's' pero creo que yo fui la única que gritó 'no'. Edward me miró por encima del arnés y sonrió. Estiró su mano y tomó la mía.

"Edward, te amo, pero necesito desesperamente mi mano para poder agarrarme hasta dejar mis dedos blancos." Él se rió de mí, besó mi mano y la soltó.

La vuelta empezó y lo primero que vi fue una cuesta gigante.

Click, click, click, click, click. Comenzamos ascender la primera caída grande. Traté lo más que pude de no mirar hacia abajo para ver lo alto que estábamos, pero no tardé en hacerlo y empecé a entrar en pánico.

"OH Dios mío, voy a morir." Repetí una y otra vez. Para empeorarlo, no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo faltaba hasta la caída porque estaba en el medio y los asientos delante de mí bloqueaban mi vista.

"Bella, estarás bien. Lo prometo." Me dijo Edward.

"Si, tómatelo suave, nenita." Me dijo el chico a mi izquierda. "Habrá terminado antes de que te enteres."

Y en el acto, escuché los gritos desde delante de nosotros antes de que siquiera pasáramos por la cima, por lo que supe que estaba ahí. Y entonces, mi estómago saltó hacia mi garganta mientras caíamos en picada hacia lo que estaba segura era mi muerte. Solté un grito de esos que te erizan la piel conforme caíamos por la bajada.

Y entonces se terminó y estábamos deslizándonos por el resto de la vuelta, llena de pequeñas caídas, curvas y sacacorchos. Y antes de que lo supiera, se había terminado.

El carro vino a una parada repentina y pude sentir los expectantes ojos de Edward sobre mí. Me giré hacia él con una sonrisa y él soltó un suspiro una vez vio mi expresión.

"¡Eso fue de locos!" Dije con felicidad. "Me encantó." Me reí.

"Ves, no estuvo tan mal, ¿o si? Ahora puedes compensarme por gritarme." El chico sentándose junto a mí se rió. Le lancé una mirada envenenada. Nos salimos del auto y corrí hacia el resto del grupo. Rose se veía aterrada pero Alice compartía mi misma excitación.

"¡Eso fue tan divertido! Hagámoslo de nuevo." Le grité.

Nos fuimos y montamos en un par más de atracciones. Una de las cuales se llamaba Delirium. Yo comencé a olvidar lo asombrosamente espeluznante que era el lugar y de verdad empecé a disfrutarlo.

Mientras estábamos en la línea para Dilirium, sentí como si estuviera volando, en la cima del mundo. Ya no estaba asustada de lo que pudiera aparecérseme. Simplemente seguía recordándome que no era real. Miestras estaba parada ahí, siendo minusiosamente entretenida por Edward besando mi cuello, la canción Mama de My Chemical Romance comenzó a sonar.

Vi a Alice comenzar a tatarear las palabras y a mover sus caderas. Yo comencé a realmente cantar y entonces ella también se me unió. Comenzamos a bailar en nuestros lugares. Un grupo de chicas al lado de nosotros comenzó a unirse y al rato toda la cola estaba cantando con nosotras.

"¡And when we go don't blame us! Yeah!" Canté a grito pelado mientras me trepaba sobre una de las barandas de la cola.

"We'll let the fire just bathe us! Yeah" Gritó Alice mientras se me unía sobre la baranda, viendo el resto de la larga cola cantar y bailar con nosotros.

En poco tiempo, todos nuestros amigos estaban sobre la baranda cantando y moviendo las caderas. Cuando la canción terminó, la cola exploto en aplausos y entonces comenzó a exclamar "otra, otra."

Yo me reí y miré a mis amigos, diciéndoles con mis ojos cual debería ser la siguiente canción. Todos me dijeron que si moviendo la cabeza

"Vale, ustedes lo quisieron, nosotros se lo damos." Grité mientras ellos estallaban de nuevo en aplausos. Los mandé a que hicieran silencio y sonreí cuando de verdad lo hicieron.

Miré a mi derecha para ver a Edward asentir y luego a mi izquierda para ver a los demás asentir también. Conté con mis dedos. 1…2…3… "Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a land slide, no escape from reality. Open your eyes, look up to the skies, and see." Cantamos todos en perfecta armonía. Aparentemente ellos decidieron que yo debería ser Freddy porque me dejaron cuando llegó el solo.

"I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy." Canté.

"Because I'm easy come, easy go. Little high, Little low." Cantaron ellos.

"Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me. To me." Me uní

La fila silbó ante nuestra elección de canción. Aparentmente Bohemian Rhapsody fue una buena elección.

Cuando llegamos al final donde la canción subía de velocidad, logramos que todos se volvieran a salir mientras la cola seguía moviéndose. Para cuando terminamos, la fila entera estaba cantando con nosotros.

"Nothing really matters, nothing really matters, to me. Any way the wind blows" Me estaba riendo tanto que al terminar cuando la fila se movió, Edward tuvo que alzarme y meterme en la cola.

Delirium fue aún más divertido que la Trampa de la Muerte, pero eso pudo haber sido porque ya no estaba tan asustada. Nos movían súper rápido y Edward incluso agarró mi mano y me hizo mantener el ritmo por mitad de la montada.

"Oh, oigan chicos. Antes de que nos separemos para completar el reto, ¿podríamos tomarnos una de esas fotos antiguas?" Preguntó Alice. "Ustedes saben, ¿las que son en blanco y negro?"

Todos aceptamos con agrado y aunque yo me estaba sintiendo mejor respecto al parque, en todo caso me mantuve cogida con fuerza del brazo de Edward mientras caminábamos. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que una de esas personas disfrazadas vninera y me asustara hasta la muerte.

"Hola, bienvenidos a Corrupted Costumes. ¿Les gustaría tomarse una fotografía?" Una empleada nos preguntó.

"SI, nos gustaría." Respondió Alice.

"Vale, ahora, ¿qué estilo les gustaría?" Preguntó ella, y no pasé por alto el hecho que estuviera mirando directamente a Edward.

"¿Qué ofrecen?" Preguntó Jasper.

"Hombres lobo, vampiros y fantasmas." Dijo la chica y luego volvió a mirar de una a Edward.

"Vampiros." Decidió Edward y todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

"Bien, vamos a conseguirles algo de ropa." La chica nos guió hacia hileras e hileras de percheros con disfrazes colgando de ellos.

"Hey, Blake, ¿te importaría darme una mano?" Llamó ella.

"Seguro, no hay problema". Dijo un chico corriendo hacia nosotros, él debía ser Blake. Él observó a cada uno hasta que finalmetne llegó a mí. "¿Y cuál es tu nombre?" Preguntó.

"Bella," dije vacilante, no sabiendo para qué querría saberlo.

"Un nombre tan hermoso para una hermosa chica. Tengo el disfraz perfecto para ti." Dijo él yendo hacia los percheros y sacando una pila de negro y largándomela.

La mujer también ayudó y largó disfraces.

"Tomate tu tiempo. Hay un grupo que va delante de ustedes por lo que de todos modos tendrán que esperar." Dijo la mujer antes de dejarnos en los vestidores.

"Vamos, Bella. Te ayudaré a ponerte eso. Se ve bastante enredado." Dijo Alice, jalándome dentro del vestidor.

Primero ayudé a Alice a ponerse el suyo. Era adorable. Era un vestido corto con púrpura y negro por todos lados. Se veía tan linda pero aún así sexy en él. Y le quedaba como un guante.

"Alice, ese disfraz se te ve fantástico." Le dije.

"Gracias. Ahora, vamos a meterte en esto." Dijo levantando mi traje. Fue la primera vez que realmene vi lo que iba a usar.

"Oh no. No puedo usar eso." Le dije. "¡De ninguna manera!"

"¿Bella? ¿Pasa algo malo?" Pude escuchar a Edward llamar desde afuera de la cortina.

"Si." Le dije. "No voy a usar eso."

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó él.

"Es demsaido revelador." Le grité-respondí.

"Callate, Bella. Definitivamente lo vas a usar." Dijo Alice con autoridad.

"Estoy seguro que sólo estás exagerando." Me dijo Edward.

Tomé el disfraz y comencé a desvestirme. "No puedo creer que me estén haciendo hacer esto," mascullé mientras me quitaba la ropa.

Después de unos 5 o 7 minutos, por fin tenía puesta toda la cosa… no que hubiera mucho. Me miré en el espejo y mi boca cayó abierta.

"No. Lo siento, pero no solo no voy a usar esto, no voy a tener evidencia fotográfica de que ALGUNA vez usé esto. De ninguna manera." Me quejé en voz alta para que Edward y Jasper pudieran escucharme también.

Era un top de un traje de baño negro y en cuero, mostrando mi estómago desnudo. Había dos tiras de cuero muy delgadas que se cruzaban bajo mi torso desnudo hasta que finalmetne se enganchaban en la parte de atrás de unos muy diminutos y apretados cacheteros de cuero. No podía ni siquiera llamarlos shorts. Seamos honestos, era ropa interior. Bajo los shorts, había unas medias de red que bajaban por mis piernas, las cuales estaban cubiertas por unas botas hasta la rodilla.

"Alice, esto no es un vampiro. ¡Esto es dominatrix! ¿Qué me hace ver como un vampiro?" Le pregunté.

"Hay una capa." Dijo mientras sostenía una capa larga.

"Oh, bueno." Dije sarcásticamente, no obstante me puse la capa. Al menos podría mantenerla envuelta a mi alrededor… tal vez hiciera eso para la foto. La enrrollé bien apretada alrededor de mi cuerpo y salí.

"¿Dónde están Emmett y Rosalie?" Pregunté, notando que sólo Jasper y Edward estaban parados fuera de nuestro vestidor.

Noté que todo lo que Edward llevaba puesto era una par de pantalones negros de cuero y una camisa suelta de mangas largas, la cual tenía una rasgadura desde el cuello, bajando hacia donde la tenía metida en sus pantalones. Podía ver sus formados pectorales a la perfección. Se veía más que sexy.

"Hey chicos." Emmett dio la vuelta de una esquina saliendo de otro vestidor, arreglando su camisa. Rose salió tropezando detrás de él, riéndose y arreglando su largo, ajustado y esterotípico vestido de vampiro.

"¿Qué estaban haciendo?" Preguntó Alice con una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Sólo digamos que nuestra parte de la apuesta está terminada." Dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, eso no es juto. ¿Cómo es que ella puede estar completamente vestida?" Pregunté, quejándome un poco.

Rose simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Es lo que me dieron."

"Oye, ¿qué tienes ahí debajo?" Preguntó Jasper.

"Nada." Le lancé una mirada envenenada.

"Bueno, entones probablemente deberías mantener esa capa puesta." Bromeó Emmett.

"No, en serio. ¿Qué tienes puesto?" Preguntó Rose.

"Podría no ser nada, pero está lo bastante cerca." Les advertí.

"Oh, vamos Bella. Tu puedes vernos a todos." Dijo Edward.

"Si." Me reí sin humor. "¡Pero ustedes no están usando ESTO!" Dije mientras abría la capa para que pudieran ver de lo que había estado hablando.

Todas las quijadas quedaron abiertas, excepto por la de Alice.

"Bella…" fue todo lo que Rose pudo decir.

"Lo se." Dije secamente. "Es más que mostrón. Me veo como una prostituta."

"Whoa." Dijo Emmett finalmente.

"Yeah." Aceptó Jasper.

Edward permaneció en silencio.

"Oigan, ¿cómo están los trajes?" Preguntó Blake, viniendo a llevarnos. Él se detuvo y me miró. "Tal vez deberíamos tomar un par de ti sola." Dijo mirándome. Ew… escalofirante.

Instantaneamente me volví a cubrír con la capa.

"¿Están listos? Siganme por aquí." Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia otra parte del pequeño edificio.

Antes que me pudiera mover. Sentí a Edward tomar mi muñeca y girarme hacia él. "Eso se te ve increíble." Susurró en mi oído. "Estoy tentado a preguntar si me lo venden." Ronroneó antes de besar mi cuello, haciéndome temblar. Quizás el disfraz no estaba tan mal.

Alcanzamos a los otros. El fondo era un viejo sofá con telarañas falsas encima y una vieja lámpara. Muy a lo mansión de la Familia Adams.

Blake nos ubicó a cada uno. Hizo que Emmett se parara detrás del sofá, con Rosalie a su lado. Ella estaba un poco al lado del sofá por lo que podías ver su vestido. Jasper también estaba detrás del sofá y Alice estaba junto a él. Su pierna estaba colgando sobre la parte baja del reslpaldar del sofá, haciéndola ver como una sexy tentación.

"Ahora tú." Dijo Blake apuntándome. "Quiero que te sientes sobre la esquina del sofá." Hice como dijo. "Ahora, deja que tu pierna cuelgue y pon tu derecha sobre el sofa. Si, de modo que estés casi acostándote en él." Hice como me mandó, sintiéndome increíblemente tímida sobre la muy notoria pose sexual en la que estaba…. Sin mencionar lo que estaba usando.

Él hizo que Edward se sentara en el piso frente a mí y yo dejé caer mi brazo sobre su pecho, mientras él me miraba. Desafortunadametne, él no me estaba cubriendo mucho.

En un flash, Blake había terminado de tomar las fotos después de que hicimos multiples caras. Dos fotos normales de nosotros siguiendo el personaje. Una con una mueca chistosa. Una para hacer lo que quisiéramos (yo puse la capa sobre mi casi desnudo cuerpo e hice una cara triste), y finalmente una donde se suponía que besáramos a nuestra pareja. Para esa, Edward de verdad se subió a gatas al sofá y estuvo sobre mí mientras la tomaron. Y si que me besó. Su lengua estaba en mi boca y su mano izquierda estaba recostada sobre mi seno derecho (espero que la cámara captara ese detalle).

"Hey chicos. Pueden parar. Tomaron la foto." Dijo Emmett.

Nosotros simplemente lo ignoramos y seguimos.

"Hombre, si ustedes lo hacen justo aquí, ganan totalmente la apuesta." Dijo Jasper con una carcajada. Bueno, eso me sacó de ahí.

Con cuidado empujé el pecho de Edward y él se levantó de mí.

"Bueno, entonces vamos a cambiarnos." Chilló Alice. Edward comenzó a llevarme hacia su vestuario cuando fuimos detenidos por Emmett.

"Lo siento, hermano. Pero nosotros ya hicimos el del vestidor. Si quieres ganar, tienes que encontrar un lugar diferente para hacer la cosa" Dijo Emmett con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"No es justo. El vestidor era _mi_ fantasía." Hice un puchero. Entonces me di cuenta que había dicho eso en voz alta y me sonrojé a más no poder.

"¿Oh, en serio?" Preguntó Edward con una ceja levantada y una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro.

Mi cara se puso aún más caliente. "Bueno, más o menos es por eso que si ganaba te haría ir de compras conmigo y Alice. Bueno, eso y que ella me asusta un poco alrededor de ropa."

"Vamos, Bella. Tu ropa está en este vestidor." Dijo Alice, alejándome de Edward y jalándome hacia el vestidor.

Después de que Alice se quitó su traje, vino a ayudarme. No había forma en que yo fuera capaz de salirme de esa cosa por mi cuenta. Sin embargo, ella finalmente me liberó y pude volver a ponerme mi falda y mi camisa.

"No puedo creer que me hayas hecho usar una falda. Cada vez que monto en algo temo que se levante. Me tengo que sentar sobre el material que sobra para asegurarme que no se me venga encima." Me quejé.

"Oh, Bella. No ves, te hice un favor enorme. Una falda llama a rápido acceso." Dijo con un guiño. Pensé en ello, y supongo que si quería ganar, tendía que aguantarlo.

Salimos de los vestidores y no acercamos a donde podíamos ver que fotos queríamos comprar. Las miramos todas y decidimos que cada uno compraría una copia diferente y luego simplemente las copiaríamos en casa.

Cuando me di la vuelta de la pantalla. Vi a Edward sosteniendo una bolsa plástica. "¿Qué es eso?" Pregunté con curiosidad.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Sólo algo para mí." Dijo despreocupadamente.

Le quité la bolsa y miré dentro para ver una pila de negro. Saqué un top de bikini en cuero, lo miré y le levanté una ceja a Edward.

"¿Para ti?" Pregunté con escepticismo.

"Bueno, para ti para que lo uses para mi. Te dije que vería si ellos me dejaban comprarlo." Dijo inocentemente. Yo simplemente rodé mis ojos.

"Sabes, nunca seré capaz de ponerme o quirtarme esa cosa sin ayuda." Le informé. "Alice tuvo que ayudarme en ambas ocasiones."

Él se inclinó un poco más cerca de mí. "Oh, no creo que tenga problemas ayudándote a quitártelo." Se rió entre dientes.

"Vale, entonces vamos a dividirnos un rato para ustedes saben, terminar la competición." Dijo Jasper con una sonrisa maldadosa.

"Nos volveremos a encontrar aquí en oh, ¿digamos tres horas?" Sugrió Edward.

"Seguro." Rió Alice.

"Suena bien. Aunque, buena suerte chicos. Nosotros pudimos encontrar un lugar público seguro _Y_ no asustamos a ningún niño de por vida." Rió Emmett.

"Por favor, tengan cuidado. Por los niños." Dijo Rosalie fingiendo preocupación.

"Tres horas. Vamos a ganar esta apuesta." Dije, tomándo la mano de Edward y caminando fuera de la tienda.

* * *

**Hello again... jajajaj**

**Bueno.. ya esta... veis... el siguiente cap.. es accion accion... jajajaja (Sii... somos unas pervertidas... xD jajajaja como me ha dicho una lectora en un review... no somos pervertidas... solo nos gustan las escenas pasionales... y con detalles jajajaja xD ese review m encanto jjjaja)**

**En fin... antes de seguir... tocan los anuncios... (si... hasta aqui tenemos publicidad xD)**

* * *

**¡PUBLICIDAD!**

**Mi madrina, de nick en FF.... Rizy Dark Angell Cullen, recientemente (hace unas 3 o 4 semanas) ha terminado su fic. Preciosisisisimo!!!! Vais a llorar con el, lo aseguro, y además os estara muy agradecida si lo leeis y si le dejais algun que otro review. Es su primera historia terminada y esta muy emocionada!! asi que espero que os paseis por allí y la leais...**

**El fic se llama... LUCHANDO CONTRA TU RECUERDO. Se ambienta en Luna Nueva... cuando Edward se va... sniff sniff... (por eso decia que ibais a llorar... xD) Ademas no es muy largo, así que se lee rápido. ¿Que tal si le echais un ojo y le deciis que tal le quedo??**

**Muuchas gracias de su parte y de la mia tambien.. xD jajaja De todas formas aqui el summary y el link:**

Cuando Bella es abandonada por Edward sufre hasta tocar fondo, pero la esperanza le permite salir adelante...¿que le tiene deparado el destino?¿Que sucederá cuando decida ser feliz y su pasado regrese?Dudas,Sueños,doloy esperanza de una vida mejor EdXBell

**Http : // www. fanfiction .net/s/4092395/1/ (Todo junto)**

**Además, una muy amiga mía hace poquitiiiiisimo Princess Vico, estrenó su primer fic de Twilight en FF... os aseguro, que en ese fic, SI vais a llorar jajajaja.**

**El fic, es la version larga de un minific que escribimos, ella, yo y 2 amigas más, y se llama "Será como si nunca hubiese existido"**

**El otro día posteo el primer capitulo, y la verdad me encantaría, NOS encantaría que la leyerais... no solo porque es mi amiga y tal.. sino porque es la idea que surgio en el minific, y ese si que lo escribi yo tambien! ella ahora esta escribiendo el fic largo... con obviamente más cosas y detalles. Si quieren leer el minific, yo con gusto se lo envío, peeeeeeeeeeero, es que no sé si lo subiré a FF.... tengo que hablar con Vico.. a ver si me deja.. :P jajaja de verdad.. pasaros por su historia, y le deciis que tal... os aseguro que os va a gustar la historia... yo ya se hasta como acabara y todo... :P**

**Aqui el summary de todas formas:**

El ha decidido marcharse y no volver jamás. En la mente de ella, el será mas que un sueño que poco a poco ira olvidando. Pero el… con el paso de los días… meses… descubrirá que todo fue un error, pero ella al volverlo a ver no sabrá quien es…

**Y el link...**

**http : // www. fanfiction .net/s/5225295/1/Sera_como_si_nunca_hubiese_existido (Todo junto)**

* * *

**Bien... hasta ahi la publicidad... espero que le hagan caso ehh! ajajaja**

**Bueno.. sin mucho mas que decir... espero sus grandiosos reviews de este cap y nos leemos en el siguiente cap de perversion.. jajajajaaj**

**Un besoooo a todoss!!!**

**Yuliss**


	28. Calma después de la locura

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo es de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Ashel-13**

* * *

**28. Calma después de la locura. **

EPOV

Bella comenzó a llevarme fuera del edificio, pero tan pronto como caminamos fuera, creí que se dio cuenta de dónde estábamos porque me cogió el brazo otra vez. Me reí de ella silenciosamente y cogí la foto que llevaba y la puse en la bolsa de plástico que yo sujetaba.

Bella me miró y estuve seguro de que la foto no se doblara. "No puedo creer que de verdad compraras esa monstruosidad de traje. Es horrible." Se quejó.

"Créeme, es todo menos horrible cuando tú lo llevas puesto." Le dije honestamente. Cuando se quitó la capa que la cubría, me quedé sin palabras literalmente y mi cerebro se negó a funcionar durante un par de minutos. Estuve muy feliz al besarla en el sofá.

"Así que, tenemos tres horas, ¿qué quieres hacer?" le pregunté.

"Uh, no lo sé. Me gusta que seamos solo los dos, aunque… **("Dios nos está recompensando deshaciéndose de nuestros amigos xD")** ." Dijo. "Oh, mira." Dijo, señalando algo a nuestra derecha. "Un fotomatón. Oh, vamos a hacernos unas fotos juntos. Será como en las películas. Podemos hacernos una cogiéndonos la nariz y todo." Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Cómo podía negarme? No podía hacerlo.

Corrimos a la cabina y vimos que la cortina estaba abierta y no había nadie allí, así que entramos. Hicimos una sonriendo, una cogiendo la nariz para Bella, una cara ridícula, y una de nosotros besándonos.

"Bella. El fotomatón."

Frunció el ceño de manera confusa.

"Bien, esto no va a sonar bien y juro que nunca pronunciaré estas palabras otra vez, pero vamos a hacerlo en el fotomatón." Le sugerí.

"¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?" preguntó un poco sorprendida.

"Bueno, estamos algo escondidos así que no habrá ningún niño, y esto es definitivamente más público que un probador." Le señalé.

Se encogió de hombros. "Vale."

"¿En serio? ¿Vale? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es todo el convencimiento que necesitaba hacerte?" le pregunté.

"¿Quieres que cambie de opinión?" preguntó. "Además, no es como si no tuviera un montón de frustración sexual acumulada. No te he visto por una semana, y luego nos lo prohibieron."

"Solo quiero que estés segura de no hacer algo que tú no quieras hacer." Le dije.

"Bueno, gracias por ser un caballero. Ahora, desabróchate los pantalones." Demandó, y eso me gustó.

Hice lo que me dijo mientras ella se subió la falda y se deslizó la ropa interior, y entonces se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí.

"En serio Edward, ¿nunca llevas ropa interior?" me preguntó.

Me reí. "No llevo ropa interior por la misma razón que tú llevas una falda. Es más fácil." Expliqué. Ella asintió y comenzó a besarme.

Incliné la cabeza a un lado para profundizar el beso y llevé una de las manos a la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Cuando necesitamos respirar moví el beso hacia su mandíbula.

"Oh, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he hecho esto contigo." Gemí contra su piel.

Cada pulgada de ella era suave como la seda y suplicaba ser tocada por mí. La besé en la línea del cuello de su camiseta escotada, haciéndola inclinarse hacia atrás ligeramente.

Se sentó para posicionarse, y después lentamente bajó sobre mí, haciéndome gemir de placer. Wow, me había perdido esta sensación. Comenzó a moverse, lentamente al principio pero después empezó a acelerar el ritmo.

Se movía más fuerte y más rápido cada vez que oíamos a alguien cerca de la cabina, esperando que no pudieran oírnos, o cogernos haciéndolo.

Sentí como sus paredes empezaron a cerrarse a mi alrededor más apretado y otra idea vino a mi mente. Quité una mano de su cadera y la metí en el bolsillo de mis pantalones. Encontré cuatro monedas milagrosamente y las deslicé en la máquina.

Bella estaba mordiendo mi hombro cuando finalmente culminamos amortiguando sus gemidos de placer, sin que me importara el dolor. En realidad, me gustaba ese tipo de dolor. Descansó sobre mí durante un momento antes de bajar y ponerse de nuevo la ropa interior. Hice lo mismo con mis pantalones.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Ha sido mucho tiempo." Dijo sentándose a mi lado y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Le sonreí e intenté guardar en mi mente el hecho de que ella me amaba como yo le amaba a ella.

"Bien, cojamos la prueba." Le dije levantándome y saliendo de la diminuta cabina. Caminé hasta donde la máquina había sacado las 8 fotos y se las pasé.

"Vale, nadie va a ver estas fotos." Dijo sosteniendo nuestras fotos haciéndolo en la cabina. Me reí.

"Bien, ahora que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?" le pregunté. "En verdad, lo que quieras. Solo nosotros dos."

"¿Podemos ir a comer algo?" me preguntó dulcemente. Me reí de la forma tan bonita que lo había dicho. Fue absurdo, de verdad. ¿Acabábamos de tener sexo en un fotomatón y se comportaba de manera tímida al preguntarme si podíamos comer? Juro que nunca sabría lo que ocurre en su mente.

"No lo sé. Es una petición bastante considerable." Me golpeó juguetonamente en el brazo y yo lo envolví a su alrededor. La besé en la parte superior de la cabeza, oliendo su maravillosa y natural fragancia. "Por supuesto, amor. ¿Qué te gustaría?"

"Pues estamos en un parque temático así que comida normal está fuera de la cuestión. ¿Podría comer unos nachos y galletas saladas?" preguntó. "Me ayudarás con la comida, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto." Le respondí caminando hacia el vendedor. Nos sentamos en un banco y comimos los nachos y las galletas saladas tranquilamente, con ella dándome trocitos de cada cosa mientras se reía.

"Oh, Harold, míralos. Es justo como solíamos ser." Una mujer anciana dijo al hombre a su lado.

"Vosotros nos recordáis a cuando nosotros éramos jóvenes." Nos dijo el hombre. "Parecéis muy enamorados."

"Sí señor." Respondí con una sonrisa.

"¿Cuándo fue la boda?" preguntó la mujer.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Bella a la pareja anciana.

"Tenéis ese brillo de recién casados. ¿Cuándo fue la boda?" repitió la mujer.

"Oh, no estamos casados." Le informé. "Todavía." Añadí con una sonrisa y me giré a Bella que también sonreía.

"Oh, bien tomad vuestro tiempo. Un amor como el vuestro será para toda la eternidad." Dijo el hombre antes de que se fueran cogidos de las manos.

"¿Aún?" dijo Bella con una sonrisa y agaché la cabeza hacia su mano y le robé un trozo de galleta.

Rápidamente mastiqué y tragué. "Tú ya lo sabías." Le señalé. "Así que, ¿qué hacemos ahora?"

"Oh, hay un pequeño paseo en bote, pero he oído que hay gente rara que te agarra desde el agua, así que mejor no." Se mordía el labio inferior mientras pensaba, haciendo que mi atención se posara en sus labios.

Así que me incliné y la besé dulcemente, succionando el labio inferior que había estado mordiendo.

"Sí, podríamos hacer eso, y yo estaría bien." Se rió cuando la dejé ir.

Al final decidimos solamente caminar por los alrededores hasta que llegamos al "Bosque Encantado".

"Vamos, Bella. Será divertido." Le rogué intentando que viniera conmigo.

"Edward, todo este maldito lugar está encantado, ¿por qué querría ir a un sitio más terrorífico?" preguntó. Intenté hacerle un mohín, estando seguro de que no tendría el mismo efecto que el que tenía cuando ella o hacía, pero lo conseguí de todos modos.

Reforzó su agarre en mi brazo y caminamos a la zona aislada. Había niebla rodeándonos, haciendo imposible ver más allá de un par de pasos enfrente de nuestras caras.

Pasamos a una vieja bruja con un ojo colgando mientras nos gritaba maldiciones cuando pasábamos.

"No puedo creer que me hicieras hacer esto." Dijo con una voz aterrorizada.

"Estarás bi…"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" escuchamos un grito en la distancia, pero no podíamos ver de dónde venía por la niebla.

"¿Decías?"

Me incliné para susurrarle. "Sabes, esta área está bastante aislada. Y con la niebla, nadie podría ver nada si fuéramos a un lado y…" desvanecí las palabras sugestivamente.

"No. Me niego a hacerlo al aire libre, con nada más que la niebla escondiéndonos. Eso es sencillamente ridículo." Dijo claramente viendo a dónde quería ir a parar.

Seguimos caminando por el bosque. Pero a mitad de camino, cuando unos chicos saltaron hacia nosotros, Bella literalmente saltó en mis brazos. Juro que era como algo que había visto en Scooby-Doo cuando era niño. Justo en mis brazos. Así que, ya que estaba así, la llevé por el resto del camino.

"No puedo creer que me hicieras hacer eso." Dijo, mientras la ponía otra vez en el suelo.

"Lo siento. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" pregunté, no queriendo que se enfadara conmigo en ningún momento.

"Puedes llevarme al 'Demoledor'". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Y ahora estaba enganchada a las montañas rusas. "He creado un monstruo." Me reí y la llevé de camino hacia allí.

La espera fue solo de una hora así que sólo llegaríamos un poquito tarde a nuestro encuentro. Estaba seguro de que no se preocuparían.

Mientras estábamos en la cola, cogí a Bella, conforme arrastrábamos los pies hacia delante. A mitad de camino decidimos jugar a piedra, papel o tijera, pero en seguida nos cansamos, y siempre le ganaba a Thumb Wars así que paramos también y volvimos a cogernos el uno al otro.

Pillé a un par de tíos que le echaban miraditas a Bella de arriba abajo. Lo odiaba. Era un poco más que evidente que estábamos juntos pero solo ignoraban que yo estaba allí y seguían mirándola. Ella era inconsciente de ello todo el tiempo, lo que no me importaba. Si lo hubiera sabido, solo la avergonzaría.

"¿Qué? ¿Sin cantar en esta cola?" bromeé mientras nos acercábamos poco a poco.

Se rió y el sonido fue musical. "Sí, desafortunadamente sí. Por cierto, estuviste impresionaste con tus movimientos de Bohemian Rhapsody." Comentó.

"Gracias, gracias. Y tu cariño, hiciste un encantador Freddy." La felicité.

"A veces siento que nuestras vidas tendrían su propia banda sonora." Se rió.

"¿Qué canción crees que nos representa mejor?" pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros. "Depende del momento. Tengo algunas."

"Pues eso, compártelas." Insté.

"Toxic." Se rió.

"Britney Spears… genial." Dije sarcásticamente.

"Solo bromeaba. Para ti, tendría que decir 'When you were young" de The Killers." Dijo. "Parece que te encaja perfectamente. Bien, encaja conmigo, pensando en ti. ¿Eso tiene sentido?" se rió.

"Creo que sí. 'But he talks like a gentleman, the kind you imagine when you were young." Cite.

"Precisamente." Dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Cuál elegirías tú para mí?" preguntó.

"That Girl." Reí.

"Tengo una cara de supermodelo, y un cuerpo construido como una botella de coca-cola." Dijo sarcásticamente.

"Solo bromeo, amor. Yo diría que la canción que me recuerda a ti, y bueno, a nosotros es '18th Floor Balcony' de Blue October. Tiene una suave y dulce melodía que no es como nada que haya escuchado antes. Al igual que tú, y como nosotros… es única. La única." Le expliqué.

Estábamos ahora en el principio de la cola. Afortunadamente, solo iban dos personas por fila, de modo que no tenía que preocuparme por nadie que intentara ligar otra vez con Bella. Nunca pensé que sería una de esas personas tan protectoras. Pero no podía evitarlo. Solo quería asegurarme de que todos sabían que ella era mía y ella, por algún milagro, me había escogido de entre todos los demás.

Justo antes de la primera caída, cogí la mano izquierda de Bella y la mantuve en el aire. A regañadientes quitó su otra mano de la barra, y caímos en el primer descenso y sentí como si nos tiraran hacia delante y hacia abajo.

A mi lado, Bella gritó y la miré y vi sus ojos con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Había disfrutado realmente de la velocidad y el bombeo de la adrenalina a través de ella y parecía tan preciosa y llena de vida en ese momento que mi respiración se quedó atrapada en mi garganta. Y demasiado pronto se había acabado.

Cuando el carro se paró, vi su pelo alrededor de su cara y se volvió a sentar en el asiento.

"Estoy tan contenta de que me convencieras." Dijo, volviéndose hacia mí.

"Créeme, es un placer." Dije suavemente y con amor.

BPOV

Terminamos el paseo y cogí la bolsa de plástico de Edward con ese ridículo traje mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la salida.

"Oh, espera. Quiero ver nuestra foto del paseo." Dije, buscándonos hacia las últimas fotos. Y entonces lo vi. Vi la pequeña loca pero enorme sonrisa de mi cara. A mi lado estaba Edward mirándome amorosamente. Mi corazón se encogió por la cantidad de amor que su cara mostraba y casi comencé a llorar.

Antes de que lo supiera, Edward estaba entregándome un llavero con una foto. "¿Ves? Los dos tenemos una." Dijo suavemente mientras me lo mostraba. "Esto quedará en el Volvo muy bien."

Me reí del él, pero estaba realmente emocionada de que él le gustara tanto esa foto como me gustaba a mí.

"Bien, ahora, vamos a encontrarnos con los demás, y ganar la apuesta." Dijo tirando de mi mano y continuamos andando.

"Ya es hora, chicos." Gritó Emmett una vez aparecimos.

"Lo sentimos, estábamos en un a atracción" Explicó Edward.

"Así que, ¿Cómo lo hicisteis cada uno?" preguntó Rose.

"El baño de hombres." Dijo Jasper con orgullo.

"Bruto ." Fue todo lo que salió de mi boca. Alice y Jasper solo se encogieron de hombros.

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es mejor? ¿Un vestidor o un cuarto de baño?" Preguntó Emmett.

"Bueno, desde que nosotros éramos realmente los únicos en los vestidores, debería decir que el cuarto de baño gana." Les dije, dando mi voto.

"No es que importe." Añadió Edward. "Porque nosotros os ganamos a todos."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Alice, ahora decepcionada de que ellos no fueran más los ganadores.

Edward señaló a través del camino hasta el fotomatón.

"¡NO, no lo hicisteis!" gritó Emmett con una sonrisa orgullosa. "Tú ERES mi hermano." Se rió. Edward solo se encogió de hombros.

"Oh tío. ¿Fuisteis vosotros?" preguntó Rose. "Escuché algo allí cuando pasamos pero nunca habría pensado que vosotros dos seríais los que lo estaban haciendo. Tengo que decir que estoy impresionada."

"Bien, vosotros ganáis." Admitió Alice.

Ambos hicimos una reverencia, haciendo que se rieran.

"Bien, sigamos, mi niño rebelde." Dije comenzando a andar otra vez.

Nos quedamos el resto del día hasta que el parque cerró a las diez. Fue un día largo y por todo el tiempo que pasamos, estaba exhausta. Pensé que podría haber necesitado tener a Edward cogiéndome en brazos hasta el Jeep. Afortunadamente, ese no fue el caso.

El viaje a casa fue todo lo contrario al de ida hasta allí. Estábamos todos durmiéndonos y tuvimos que pedir unas bebidas energéticas a Emmett cuando paramos a repostar gasolina.

Pero llegamos a casa seguros y nos derrumbamos en nuestras camas, aún totalmente vestidos. Aún siendo solo las diez de la noche, estaba realmente exhausta.

"Gracias por el día de hoy." Le dije a Edward mientras estábamos en la cama.

"Vivo para hacerte feliz. Ahora tú eres mi vida." Respondió simplemente. Después me besó en los labios y suspiré, "duerme ahora, mi Isabella, mi ángel." Y eso fue todo lo que necesité.

Me quedé dormida, pensé para mi misma, si el infierno realmente era así, no parecía tan malo. Me reí por mi loco pensamiento y me alejé hacia donde las cosas tienen menos sentido, el día de miedo ya se había acabado.

* * *

**Hola chicass!!!!!**

**Ala.. pues siguiente cap arriba....**

**Si, lo se... estais decepcionadas... yo tambien... (yo recordaba algo mas hot.... xD) pero bueno... ya llegara.. no van a ser todos los caps ahi a saco... jajajajaj**

**Muchas gracias a Laura, la co-traductora del fic por el cap, y muuuchas gracias a todos los reviews! que aunque no responda a todos, los leo uno a uno! y me encantan!! jajaj seguid asi!!**

**Y hablando de reviews...**

**P-A-N-G-O-L-A**

**Por fi... yo se que estas motivada con el fic, que te gusta y estas emocionada... pero...**

**¿Te importaria dejar de presionarme/agobiarme/ y enfadarte?**

**Creo que debes comprender que la gente tenemos una vida detras de esto, y no solo traducir, leer y escribir...**

**Yo se que no lo haces con mala intencion... pero pff...cansan un poquito tus reviews/amenazas. (O sea... 2 review al día? para que actualice... xDxD)**

**Yo actualizare cuando tenga tiempo, y los caps preparados. Y aunque este en vacaciones, creo que me merezco disfrutarlas no? al igual que todo el mundo hace... ¿no es justo?**

**Pues eso...**

**Ah, y no me salio tu correo.. lo pusiste junto... pero.. si vas a seguir asi de agobiante, por no decir un pokito pesada.. prefiero no agregarte, la verdad, pero no tengo ningun problema en hacerlo. Solo... relax... please.**

**Asi que nada... dicho esto...**

**Un besoooo a todoss!!!**

**espero sus reviews!**

**Yuliss**


	29. Las fantasías de Edward

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo es de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Ashel-13**

* * *

**29. Las fantasías de Edward**

BPOV

Me levanté muy bien descansada y tranquila la mañana después de la locura en el parque temático. Pero cuando rodé hacia el lado, Edward no estaba. No, así no es como supuestamente tiene que ser. Supuestamente me tenía que despertar y ser besada por mi dios. Yo suspiraría, y él sonreiría y todo estaría correcto en la, aquí estaba, cama sin Edward.

Me senté y miré alrededor de la habitación. No estaba Edward. Miré a la puerta del cuarto de baño. Las luces estaban apagadas y la puerta estaba abierta. No estaba Edward. Y entonces la puerta del dormitorio se abrió.

"¿Ya estás levantada?" Edward preguntó en un tono decepcionado. Yo simplemente asentí.

"¿Dónde estabas?" le pregunté, sonando decepcionada.

"Bueno, pensé que te gustaría quedarte un poco más en la cama y relajarte" dijo con una sonrisa. Le di una mirada interrogante "Tenemos máximo poder sobre ellos y sobre la casa, ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Qué hiciste?" pregunté con una sonrisa.

Se encogió de hombros "Jasper y Emmett están haciendo el desayuno y Rose y Alice nos lo servirán en la cama. Luego, todos tienen que irse de la casa hasta las nueve y media de la noche" dijo con una sonrisa mientras se subía de nuevo a la cama conmigo.

"¿Dónde se irán?" pregunté, acordándome de que teníamos poder para decirles lo que hacer durante el día.

"No lo especifiqué. Pueden ir a donde quieran menos el centro comercial" me dijo "Espero que no te moleste que lo haya hecho sin preguntarte. Quería que fuera una sorpresa" dijo, sonando un poco preocupado.

Le di un casto beso "Por supuesto que está bien. Gracias"

Momentos después, no pude evitar reírme tontamente cuando Alice y Rosalie entraron a la habitación, cada una llevando una bandeja con el desayuno.

"Gracias señoritas. Eso será todo por ahora. Os veo a las nueve y media. Y no tenéis permitido volver a casa en ningún momento antes." Instruyó Edward, enteramente disfrutando que tenía todo el control.

"Sí señor" ambas respondieron en unas bajas y casi tristes voces. Intenté imaginármelas en trajes de doncellas y casi me morí de la risa de ver a Rose y Alice de entre toda la gente llevar un vestido negro y delantal blanco.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" Edward me preguntó mientras me miraba confundido. Yo sólo sacudí la cabeza, sabiendo completamente bien que no habría forma de que le viera la gracia si no veía la imagen que me había imaginado en mi cabeza. Él dejó ir el tema y empezamos a comernos el desayuno.

Jasper de verdad que hacía los mejores pancakes "¡Wi! Fresas. Son mis favoritas, ¿sabías eso?" dije emocionada por tener mi fruta favorita. Había pasado algún tiempo desde que pude tomarlas.

"No, no lo sabía" Edward se rió "Pero estas claramente emocionada con ello. ¿Sería terriblemente cliché darte de comer tus fresas?" preguntó.

Asentí "Absolutamente. Pero eso no te ha parado antes" dije con una risa.

Cogí una y empecé a comérmela, y de vez en cuando le daba una a él también "Sabes, estarían mucho mejor mojadas en chocolate" dijo con una malvada sonrisa.

"Me gusta el chocolate" dije con una sonrisa a modo de respuesta. "Y, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy? Tenemos toda la casa para nosotros"

Su cara al instante se iluminó y sus ojos verdes comenzaron a brillar como el sol en el océano "¿Te importaría ayudar a hacer realidad una fantasía?" preguntó sonando tímido y un poco avergonzado.

Mi corazón empezó a revolotear y me excité "Lo que sea" respondí al instante.

"No te rías de mí, por favor, pero siempre he querido hacerlo" explicó.

"Edward, haría lo que sea por ti. Sólo dime, lo haré" dije, excitándome aún más. Me miró con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro como si fuera un niño pequeño que acabara de entrar a una tienda de juguetes.

Quitó mi bandeja de mi regazo y entonces se levantó y caminó hacia su closet. Sacó una camisa de botones blanca y se la puso, quitándose a la vez la camisa y los pantalones de la noche anterior.

Sacó otra camisa blanca idéntica y me la lanzó "Quítate todo menos la ropa interior, esa camisa y los calcetines" me instruyó. Lo miré confundida, pero lo hice.

Corrió hacia su colección masiva de CD's y cogió una carátula. Regresó corriendo hacia mí, cogió mi mano y salimos rápidamente de la habitación hacia las escaleras. Ahora me estaba preocupando un poco. Esto no parecía ir en la dirección que yo creí que iría. Alcanzamos el final de las escaleras y llegamos al salón donde él paró.

"Quédate aquí, y no te muevas" me dijo. Rápido se fue hacia el comedor y volvió, tendiéndome un candelero. Yo sólo lo miré.

"¿Edward?" pregunté.

Él dulcemente besó mi frente "Si eres mi alma gemela, sabrás lo que hacer" dijo con una risa.

Corrió hacia el reproductor de CD's en el salón y puso el CD. El debió haber estado emocionado. Estaba corriendo demasiado. Presionó "play" y la música comenzó, junto con Edward.

"Da na na na na na" la canción sonó mientras Edward se deslizaba en sus calcetines sobre el suelo de madera con el candelero en las manos. Yo al instante supe lo que estaba haciendo y de repente todo cobró sentido.

"Da na na na na na" la canción repitió mientras yo me deslizaba hacia Edward en mi camisa y calcetines, un poco sorprendida de que no me cayese.

"_Just take those old records off the shelf. I'll sit and listen to them by myself. Today's music ain't got the same soul. I want that old time Rock n' Roll_" empezamos a cantar con nuestros candeleros.

Bailamos por todo el salón la canción entera y cuando terminó, acabamos colapsados en el sofá. Edward y yo nos miramos el uno al otro y empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas. Aquí, que pensé que me pediría hacer algún acto sexual pervertidillo para él. Noooo. ¿Qué clase de novio haría eso? _Mi_ novio sólo me pide que actúe una de las escenas de una de las películas más clásicas en toda la historia de las películas. Habíamos actuado como Tom Cruise en Risky Business. **(N/T: Para comprenderlo mejor, vean este video: http : // www . youtube . com /watch?v=LiPDL9S552s (todo junto))**

Edward se inclinó hacia mí y me besó en la frente. "Gracias" dijo con otra risa.

"De todas las cosas que me podrías haber pedido, ¿Me haces imitar a Tom Cruise?" me pregunté con una risa para mí misma.

Él sólo se encogió de hombros "Son cosas de chicos"

Lo dejé ir. No quería pretender que sabía lo que estaba pasando por esa sexy y loca cabecilla suya. "Ya que hice realidad tu fantasía" dije mientras me levantaba del sofá "¿Puedo ir a ponerme ropa de verdad si ya hemos terminado de deslizarnos por el suelo?" pregunté con una risita.

"Si debes…" suspiró.

Empezaba a subir las escaleras cuando lo escuché chillar "Espera. ¿Has patinado alguna vez?" preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona.

"Uh, creo que hace un poquito de calor fuera como para salir a patinar" le respondí confusa por su pregunta.

"Cuando dijiste 'deslizarnos por el suelo' me recordó a algo que Alice, Emmett y yo solíamos hacer de pequeños" dijo, claramente emocionado otra vez. "Ve a cambiarte. Tenemos que ir a comprar jabón, champú y acondicionador" dijo con una sonrisa.

"No me lo vas a decir ¿verdad?" confirmé más que pregunté.

Vino hacia mí, me cogió ambas manos y me miró a los ojos. "Bella, creo que será divertido. Y si dejas que me divierta, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo por el resto del día" negoció.

Sonaba un muy buen trato para mí "Vale, Edward. Vayamos a por tus suministros" dije y corrí arriba para cambiarme a unos shorts y una camiseta.

Tan pronto como ambos estuvimos presentables, entramos en su Volvo y nos dirigimos hacia la ciudad para comprar los muy anticipados suministros de Edward.

En todo el camino hacia allí (Lo que ocupó solo un par de minutos) estaba intentando pensar qué era lo que tenía en mente. ¿Una ducha? Pero ya teníamos champú, acondicionador y jabón. ¿Una muy, muy larga ducha? En verdad ni me importaba como sonara. Pero el dijo que era algo que había hecho con sus hermanos cuando eran pequeños. Vale, quita la idea de la ducha.

Llegamos a la tienda y entramos. Edward cogió una cesta para poner todo lo que necesitábamos dentro y nos dirigimos hacia la zona de champús. Yo sólo empecé a meter botes de champú. ¡BOTES! Cogió unos 7 botes de champú antes de que pasáramos hacia el acondicionador de los cuales cogió otros 7. _¿Qué demonios?_ Me dije pensando para mí. ¿Una fiesta de duchas?

Lo siguiente, cogió jabón. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio un bote de la capacidad de un galón **(N/T: 1 galón = 3,79 litros en USA, y 4,55 en UK) **y lo cogió. Sin una palabra, fuimos a caja donde el dependiente miraba nuestra compra y luego a nosotros. Su cara se parecía a la mía en la expresión. Confusión. Mientras Edward tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Pagó, y estuvimos una vez más en el Volvo.

"Edward, en serio, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué vas a hacerme hacer? ¿Vas a hacer una fiesta de duchas? Si estás esperando a que me contonee con otra pareja, no lo haré. Te quiero, pero…"

"Bella, nunca haría eso" me cortó con una mirada disgustada en su rostro "La única por la que estaré siempre interesado en hacerle el amor eres tú" me dijo mientras me miraba con una sonrisa.

Su sonrisa hizo que mi mente se nublara por un momento y sentí como una pequeña sonrisa se instalaba en mi rostro. Regresó los ojos a la carretera y mi cabeza volvió a la actual situación "¿No me lo puedes decir todavía?" le pregunté cuando aparcó en el camino de entrada.

Salimos y abrió la puerta para mí, agarrándome de la mano "Nop"

Entramos en la casa con nuestras bolsas y vi que sus ojos inmediatamente empezaron a recorrer toda la estancia.

"Cariño, vives aquí. ¿Qué es lo que posiblemente podrías estar buscando?" pregunté con un deje de humor en mi voz.

"El mejor lugar para hacer esto" dijo a la vez que sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la cocina "Perfecto"

Caminó hacia la cocina y me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera, lo cual hice. Por alguna razón, nos hizo mover todas las sillas de la cocina/comedor hacia el salón donde Edward dijo que estarían "a salvo". Genial… eso sonó como si pudiera morir haciendo lo que sea que fuéramos a hacer.

Al final, me hizo quitarme la ropa excepto el sujetador y las bragas mientras él se quedaba únicamente en sus bóxers. Empezamos a verter champú, jabón y acondicionador por todo el suelo de la cocina, haciéndolo mortalmente resbaladizo. La comprensión me golpeó como un ladrillo en la cara, y me asustó mucho.

"¿Patinaje? ¿Quieres que corra por encima de este suelo resbaladizo y mortal?" pregunté incrédula.

Me miró y asintió lentamente con una malvada sonrisa en su cara. Intenté desesperadamente librarme de ello, pero por supuesto no podía negarle nada así que aquí estaba, en una resbaladiza cocina con solamente mi sujetador y bragas puestos, preparándome para deslizarme hacia mi muerte por el suelo de la cocina.

Me agarré en las encimeras de la cocina de manera que no me resbalara todavía. La pista era, desde la encimera, por alrededor de la mesa una vez y volver. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra cosa habría sido un recorrido fácil… no hay problema. Pero luchar contra el suelo resbaladizo iba a ser difícil.

"Preparados, listos. ¡Ya!" Edward gritó.

Ambos empujamos la encimera para impulsarnos hacia delante, pero ninguno de nosotros avanzó mucho sin resbalarse y caer al suelo. Pude agarrarme a la pata de la mesa y usarlo para que me ayudara a ponerme de pie. Empecé a deslizarme otra vez, mucho más cuidadosa que la vez anterior y la rodeé una vez, antes de que Edward gritara "Bu" muy cerca de mí y me volviera a caer.

Se rió mientras comenzó a pasarme, pero como no tenía nada, agarré su tobillo, haciéndolo resbalar y caer también.

Empecé a arrastrarme con las manos y rodillas hacia la encimera… el destino final. Pero mis manos y rodillas se resbalaban en todas partes, haciéndolo un poco complicado, y Edward me estaba ganando.

Me retrasó agarrándome la pierna y empujándome hacia atrás de manera que estuviera a su misma altura. Nuestros ojos se encontraron por un momento y ambos empezamos a luchar por llegar a la línea final. Estaba muy cerca. Empujé más fuerte, y con un impulso, apenas toqué la madera de la parte de abajo de la encimera.

"¡Victoria!" grité y luego me colapsé en el suelo. Edward estuvo tumbado a mi lado en un instante.

"La suerte del principiante" se rió.

"Sí, seguro que es eso" dije, sentándome. "¡Qué asco! Me siento como un sapo o algo así" dije asqueada. "Estoy toda pegajosa y resbaladiza."

Edward se sentó también y se acercó hacia mí "Creo que el cieno te pega" dijo con una risa antes de darme un beso "Gracias. Eso fue divertido. Soy todo tuyo por el resto del día" dijo con una risa.

"En ese caso" dije, chocando mis labios contra los suyos. Lo empujé con tanta fuerza que lo hice resbalarse y caer de espaldas en el suelo conmigo encima de él. Pero ninguno de nosotros rompió el beso mientras su mano se dirigía al hueco de mi espalda, pegándome más contra él, y la otra se enredaba en mi pelo. Mis manos comenzaron a perfilar su pecho desnudo.

Deslicé mi cuerpo contra el de él, estando ambos igual de resbaladizos, y él soltó un pequeño gemido. Llevó sus dos manos a mi espalda y me desabrochó el sujetador y lo lanzó por ahí. Me senté a horcajadas encima de él y tiré de su ropa interior. De acuerdo con el jabón, el champú y el acondicionador ésta se deslizó muy fácil por su cuerpo, y lo mismo pareció suceder con la mía mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mis piernas con la prenda.

Ahora totalmente desnudos, él nos giró de manera que estuviera encima de mí y presionó sus labios contra mi oreja. "Sí, creo que este lubricante te pega mucho" susurró sin respiración en mi oído.

Podía sentir su duro miembro presionar contra mi estómago aún más fuerte y solté un gemido. Alcé la mirada hacia Edward para ver una son risa en su rostro. Él comenzó a deslizar su eje arriba y abajo por mi resbaladizo cuerpo, creando una increíble sensación. Nuestros cuerpos deslizándose contra el otro era un placentero cambio a la usual fricción de carne contra carne.

Cuando jugó lo suficiente conmigo, recapturó mis labios mientras se deslizaba sin ningún esfuerzo dentro de mí, haciéndome gemir en su boca. Intenté agarrarme a sus hombros mientras él se movía más y más fuerte pero se me resbalaban las manos cada vez que intentaba agarrarme. Sin mencionar que mi espalda estaba deslizándose contra el frío y mojado suelo debajo de mí.

Rodeé su torso con mis piernas, sólo para que él se deslizara.

"Oh Dios, Bella. Adoro cuando te deslizas… por… mí" pudo decir entre estocadas.

Me agarré a su cuello con mis brazos y eso pareció ser la única forma de la que podía sujetarme a él. Podía sentir cómo mis pechos ligeramente se balanceaban contra su pecho mientras nos movíamos juntos. De hecho, me volví más consciente de cuánto me estaba deslizando contra él.

Cada vez que yo movía mis caderas contra él, mis pies flaqueaban y me resbalaba por el suelo. Pero, Dios, merecía mucho la pena. Cuando ambos nos vinimos, estaba dudosa de dejarlo salir de mi cuerpo, pero me solté de su cuello y él se bajó y se tumbó a mi lado.

"Bueno, creo que una ducha no vendría mal" dijo, mirándome.

"Tenemos suficiente champú" me reí.

De alguna manera nos las arreglamos para salir del suelo y deslizarnos hacia las escaleras. Al subir aún tenía que tener cuidado. Las escaleras podían no ser resbaladizas, pero yo seguro que sí lo era.

Una vez en el cuarto de Edward lo vi dirigirse desnudo hacia el cuarto de baño. Corrí tras él y salté a su espalda a caballito. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y su torso con mis piernas de manera que no me deslizara sobre él.

"Vale, definitivamente tengo que echarlos de casa más a menudo" dijo en una voz ronca.

Decidí jugar con él un poquito, así que deslicé mi cuerpo ligeramente contra su espalda, sabiendo enteramente bien que él podría sentir perfectamente cada parte de mi cuerpo deslizarse contra el suyo.

"Bella" dijo en una voz tensa mientras entrábamos al baño y abría el grifo. "¿Crees que puedes bajarte de mi espalda, por favor?" me suplicó.

Me deslicé otra vez contra él, haciéndolo gemir. "Porque no puedo hacerte nada si estás detrás de mí" dijo en una voz llena de lujuria. Me bajé de su espalda deslizándome todo el tiempo por su espalda, por encima de su trasero, hasta sus piernas.

Otra vez estábamos el uno contra el otro en la ducha y cuando ésta terminó, procedió a sacarme de la ducha y me sentó en la encimera con el lavamanos.

Finalmente, terminamos en la cama conmigo tumbada encima de su pecho, mientras él jugaba con mi pelo.

"Esto, me estaba preguntando qué fin de semana te gustaría hacer nuestro viajecito" de repente me preguntó.

Alcé la mirada hasta su rostro para encontrarlo sonriéndome "En verdad no me importa. Cuando sea que tu veas mejor" dije sinceramente. Ya no estaba para nada frustrada sexualmente… por obvias razones.

"Vale, entonces. Hey ¿Qué quieres para cenar? Puedes tener lo que quieras de cualquier restaurante" me dijo.

"Comida china sería fantástico" lo miré mientras Edward alcanzaba el teléfono.

"Que sea comida china" empezó a marcar. "Hey Emmett. Bella y yo hemos decidido que os vengáis tempranito a casa" dijo al teléfono.

Le di una mirada interrogante. Sólo eran las 6:27 ¿Por qué los quería en casa, temprano?

"Oh, y de camino a casa, Bella y yo estamos un poco estancados en la cama en este momento, ¿Nos podríais traer algo de comida china?" le preguntó mientras me miraba con una silenciosa risa "Genial. Muchas gracias. Y antes de que se me olvide, hemos destrozado un poco la cocina, así que necesitamos que lo limpiéis. Gracias, vale. Adiós"

"Eso fue un poco malvado, pero ingenioso" Le dije con una risa.

Nos abrazamos otra vez y él comenzó a decirme lo impresionante que yo era, mientras yo me ruborizaba ante sus palabras.

"Sabes, realmente deberías parar de decir eso. Uno de estos días, empezaré a creerte y seré como todas las demás chicas" dije chistosamente.

Él besó mi mejilla, y luego la comisura de mis labios "Tú nunca serás como esas otras chicas, y ojalá vieras realmente lo perfecta que eres"

Besé su pecho y acaricié suavemente su muslo interno "Bella…" me advirtió.

"¿Sí?" pregunté inocentemente "¿No te gusta eso?" pregunté sabiendo enteramente el efecto que le causaba. Lo rocé otra vez.

Sabía que le afectaría pero me pilló un poco con la guardia baja cuando de repente estuvo encima de mí.

"Edward" solté entre risitas mientras besaba mi cuello.

"¿Deberíamos volver?" Alice preguntó sosteniendo nuestra comida.

Edward se bajó de mí y se sentó, estando tapado con las sábanas "No, tenemos hambre. Creo que Bella también tiene mucho apetito" me dijo guiñándome.

Alice y Rose nos tendieron nuestra comida con palillos y dejaron la habitación. De repente me vino una idea a la cabeza. Me giré hasta Edward mientras una sonrisa se expandía por mi rostro.

"Hey Edward, si pudieras comer en cualquier sitio de la casa, ¿Dónde sería?" le pregunté con una malévola sonrisa.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Bueno pensé que a lo mejor era hora de una pequeña revancha contra Rose y Emmett por lo que hicieron en tu piano, es todo" dije. Mi sonrisa se volvió más amplia.

"¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero?" me dijo al mismo tiempo que se formaba en su rostro la misma sonrisa que la mía.

"Oh sí, somos una pareja bastante peligrosa" accedí "Ahora vayamos a hacer algo de justicia"

* * *

**Holaa chicos y chicas!**

**Weeee, un lemon de verdad jajajaja ya era hora jajaja, espero que os haya gustado... apostaría a que todas lo estábais esperando... jajaja venga no mintais y no pongais esa carita inocente... jajajaja**

**Bueno, pues ahi esta... Las fantasías de Edward... vaya fantasías jajajaja aqui la que tiene más fantasías... malas... es Bella...que tiempo le ha faltado para echarse encima de Eddie... (Y kien no lo haría? xD jajajaja)**

**Por cierto, muuuuchas gracias a todos los reviews... wow... casi 100! apuesto a que este cap se merece más rr que el cap anterior verdad?... superareis los 100?... RETO DE LA SEMANA! jajaja**

**Y además, siguiendo con los reviews... Pangola, disculpas aceptadas :D Me encantaría seguir viendote comentar, ok? Solo hay que saber controlarse y ya.. jajaja per ono por eso signifike que no te deje comentar... comenta! que por mi.. jajaja Y me da igual recibir dos reviews al día... pero.. solo eso.. control xD (control es lo que tenian que tener Bella y Edward... que no veas.. en la realidad... y ya tienen 3 bebes... xD xD xD)**

**Pero bueno.... aclarado eso, paso al siguiente punto del día...**

**Como sabréis, dentro de un mes empiezo la universidad y la escuela de idiomas por las tardes, y la academia de ingles ( mi ultimo año wi!) y todo... asíque no tendre demasiado tiempo (menos del que me gustaría...) Y ahora se que voy lento, pero comprendanme, después de pasar unos examenes de acceso a la universidad, y de estudiar a tope, pues como que estoy un poco en estado OFF, asik por eso me cuesta mas arrancarme y traducir, pero na mas me coja el habito del estress (k ya tendre bastante con la uni..) pues supongo que me pondré más las pilas, pero a la vez, se me complicará un poco más. La universidad no es como el instituto... y obviamente me ocupará mucho más tiempo por lo que llevar 2 traducciones, y mas fics, mas ademas que toy escribiendo un libro y tal, lo veo un poco difícil, OJO, NO VOY A DEJAR NINGUNO... bueno... solo por si ya se os estaba viniendo a la cabeza... xD**

**El caso es que dado a que tendré menos tiempo, pues me resultaría dificil llevarlo todo... pero... por eso mismo se me ha ocurrido una idea... que espero que os guste, y os parezca bien...**

**La idea es hacer una especie de escuela de traduccion.... xD bueno.. no tan exagerado.. jajaja pero esa es la idea. Me explico:**

**Aquellas traductoras, o personas que quieran mejorar en traducción (obviamente tienen que saber ingles... xD) pues, podrán hacerlo. Las voluntarias traducen, tal como ellas crean y sepan. Yo los beteo y corrijo, y les envio los fallos, de manera que para el proximo capitulo que les toque mejoren en esos aspectos. Por supuesto, yo no me considero ni profesional, ni nada de nada.. peeero, como voy a estudiar traduccion y tal, pues sería un punto interesante...**

**Entonces, con esto, iriamos mas rápido con el fic, porque tambien siento que vamos un poco lento, y el fic tiene casi 80 caps... así que tambien de ese modo llegaríamos antes al final.**

**Así que, resumiendo:**

**-Las personas que quieran y esten interesadas de verdad en mejorar traduciendo y tal, que me lo digan, y me dejen su correo (siempre separado), tienen que saber ingles, y querer mejorar, porque las voy a corregir en lo que pueda, y si se molestan... pues... como que no.**

**- Yo los betearé, así que los caps seguirán siendo igual que ahora, pero iremos más rapido.**

**-No todas las personas que me digan, si es que son muchas, podrán hacerlo... la cosa es mejorar, y si solo dan a un cap cada una, pues como que no jajaja así que si este provecto tiene exito.. pues lo podríamos hacer con otro fic, y todas las demas que ahora no pudieran hacerlo, pues lo hacen con el otro...**

**-Y por ultimo, lo vuelvo a repetir, tienen que querer mejorar en traduccion, porque les guste, no por ayudar en el fic. Si esto no funcionara seguiríamos como hasta ahora y listo.**

**Así que, las personas que este interesadas que me avisen, y no olvideis el reto de la semana...ajajaj superar los 100 reviews!!!!**

**¿Lo conseguiremos? ajaja**

**Un besitooooooooooooooo **

**Yuliss**


	30. Vamos al partido

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo es de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Ashel-13**

* * *

**30. Vamos al partido. **

**EPOV **

La venganza sonaba como una idea divertida. ¡Mi Bella era una genio! Me quité las sábanas de encima, cogí los pantalones de pijama y me los puse. Le di instrucciones a Bella de sólo envolverse en una de las sabanas y lo hizo con un poco de confusión y frunciendo su ceño.

Agarré la comida y le indiqué que me siguiera, lo cual hizo. En silencio, la llevé por el pasillo a la habitación de Emmett.

"Toma un par de zapatos del armario de Rose." Le dije con una sonrisa.

"Bien.", Dijo mientras se dirigía al armario y cogía un par de tenis, antes de que se detuviera.

"¿Puedes por favor, usar zapatos de tacón alto para mí?", Le pregunté. Yo sabía que ella odiaba el peligro, pero me encantaba ver sus piernas en ellos... sobre todo si eran las únicas cosas que llevaba. Por no mencionar que no estaría caminando mucho.

Sin una palabra, se puso un par de zapatos rojos de tacón alto y enderezó, sosteniendo la sabana más fuerte alrededor de su cuerpo.

Me quedé mirándola por un momento, simplemente dejando que mis ojos violaran a la diosa que tenía frente a mí, hasta que llegué a su glorioso rostro que tenía un delicioso rubor de color rojo.

"¿Quieres decirme que es lo que vamos a hacer?", Preguntó.

Le sonreí con maldad. "Nosotros, mi amor, vamos a comer en el Jeep de Emmett, a continuación, hacer el amor en él mientras tú usas esos zapatos".

Sus ojos se iluminaron con entendimiento**. **"Oh, eres bueno. Matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Sabía que había alguna razón para amarte." Ella se rió.

Tiré de ella en las escaleras y mientras caminábamos por la cocina, no escapamos de las miradas de la familia.

"¿A dónde van ustedes?" Jasper preguntó.

Sólo me encogí de hombros. "Hemos decidido salir a comer." Dije con una sonrisa mientras nos dirigimos a la puerta principal.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Bella no puede salir usando una sábana." Emmett dijo protectoramente.

"¿No es mi trabajo protegerla yo a ella?" Le pregunté a mi hermano.

"Está bien, Edward. Después de que se entere de lo que hicimos, no creo que te moleste protegerme de cualquier cosa." Bella se rió.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Emmett.

"¿Son mis zapatos?" Rose mirando los pies de Bella. "Bella, ¿qué vas a hacer con mis zapatos?"-Preguntó ella. Pareciendo un poco triste ya conocía la respuesta. "Bella, los zapatos son inocentes. No cicatriz de por vida." Suplicó.

"Mi piano solía ser demasiado inocente." Le recordé.

Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando se dio cuenta de por qué estábamos haciendo esto. "¿Tú te estás vengando de nosotros por lo del piano?" Emmett preguntó sorprendido. "¡Eso no es justo!"

Abrí la puerta para Bella y ella salió. "Quien ríe el último ríe mejor." Dije que antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

Corrimos tan rápido como la vestimenta y el calzado actual de Bella le permitían mientras reíamos. La ayude a entrar en el asiento trasero del Jeep de Emmett y se deslizó hacia dentro. Le entregué la comida para que pudiera llegar a la parte delantera y bloquear las puertas.

"Bueno, vamos a comer.", Dijo con una sonrisa.

Comimos nuestra deliciosa comida china, asegurándonos de guardar algunos fideos para dejarlos en el jeep después. Yo le daba de comer, mientras ella me daba un beso después de cada bocado que le daba con mis palillos. Cuando terminamos, puse las cajas en el asiento del copiloto, por lo que no estaría en medio.

"¿Crees que Emmett nunca volverá a ver a su pobre Jeep de nuevo después de esto?" Bella preguntó con una risa.

Me reí. "Probablemente no. Pero tengo que admitir que es un poco divertido. Y en un par de minutos, dudo que sean capaces de pensar como mucho en nada." dije, mirándola a ella, lo único que todavía estaba cubriéndola era la sábana.

Me acerqué hacia ella, y deslizo la sábana hacia abajo, inclinándose para capturar sus labios con los míos. La envolví con mis brazos y me incliné hacia atrás, poniéndola encima de mí.

Conforme a lo solicitado, mantuvo sus zapatos todo el tiempo, y nos tomamos nuestro dulce tiempo y hasta después aún juntos.

"Entonces, ¿vamos a dejar fideos en el coche?" Preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Supongo que sí."

**BPOV **

Sólo esparció un par fideos por el asiento delantero del Jeep. Queríamos la dulce venganza, pero los fideos se pudren en lugares ocultos, cuando inevitablemente Edward y yo podríamos montarnos de nuevo en el coche; simplemente no me pareció una buena idea. Sin mencionar, y esto podría pasar realmente. No queríamos llegar demasiado lejos.

Me envolví a mi misma con la sábana para la caminata de vuelta a la habitación de Edward. Cuando entramos por la puerta principal, vi la expresión de preocupación de Emmett. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar lo que me hizo reír por dentro.

Justo al pasar por su lado, pensé que podría poner la guinda sobre el pastel. "Quizás debería tener cuidado con los lugares donde hacemos el amor." Le dije a Edward, cuando comenzamos a subir las escaleras. A medio camino, oí a Emmett llorar.

"¡No, no mi Jeep! Mi pobre Jeep".

"Bueno, no eres tú malvada ni nada…" Edward me susurró al oído.

Me volví para verlo sonriendo. "Hey, recuerda, que tú escogiste el lugar. Acabo de hacer mi parte." Me encogí de hombros.

"Ciertamente lo hiciste." Respondió con una sonrisa y me besó la frente, cuando me llevó a nuestra habitación.

Nos vestimos con nuestros pijamas y decidimos ir a la cama temprano. Mañana podríamos volver de nuevo con Alice y a cualquier cosa que su malvada mente podría tener preparada para nosotros. Francamente, me daba miedo algunas de las cosas que se le ocurrían, me pregunto que era realmente lo que pasaba por esa cabeza suya.

Antes de que lo supiera me estaba despertando y preparando para otro día en este verano aparentemente loco. Había hecho hasta ahora más de lo que había hecho en toda mi vida. Mientras que antes estaba enclavada como tímida e inocente, ciertamente parecía como si hubiera recorrido un largo camino. Pero siempre bromeaba con Alice diciéndole que era sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que volviera a ser la antigua yo.

Mientras me vestía, miré a la cama y le sonreí a Edward que aún dormía. El día anterior había sido sin duda interesante por decir lo menos. Pensé que agradecería dormir un poco más, así que sigilosamente salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras.

"Buenos días." Le dije a la gente.

"Hola.", Dijo Alice, "estoy segura que eres feliz de saber que las normas del desafío ya no se aplican".

Emmett, por otra parte, no estaba tan feliz. Me echó una mirada, y me dio la espalda, enfadado como un niño pequeño.

"Buenos días, Emmett." Dije, tratando de conseguir que me mirara.

"Buenos días.", Dijo en breve.

Miré a Jasper. "Todavía está enfadado por el Jeep." Jasper explicó con un poco de risa.

"¿Te ríes de mí, Jasper?" Preguntó Emmett.

"Por supuesto que no, Emmett.", Respondió, ocultando su cara.

"Bien, porque violar a mi inocente Jeep no es cosa de risa. NO es cosa de risa."

Tuve que ponerme las manos sobre la boca para no reírme de él y sus palabras. Miré a mi derecha y vi a Alice haciendo lo mismo.

Tomé varias respiraciones profundas para reponerme antes de hablar con él. "Hey Emmett, ¿por qué no eliges lo que hacer hoy?" Le sugerí. Se quedó en silencio y se puso más lejos de mí.

"Hey, cariño. Vamos, ellos contaminaron mis zapatos, pero lo he superado. Tuvimos sexo en el piano de Edward, y no fue muy agradable para nosotros. ¿Lo fue? Emmett, ¿lo fue?" Rose trató de consolarlo.

"Creo que no. Pero ese es mi Jeep, Rose."

"Pero ahora que ha visto todos esos horrores, nosotros podemos hacer algo de eso también." Razonó.

Vi una pequeña sonrisa comenzar a extenderse en el rostro de Emmett y sabíamos que esa sesión en el jeep ya no podría ser segura.

"Hola chicos. Bella." Edward dijo cuando entró a la cocina. Se puso de pie detrás de mí y apoyó la barbilla en mi hombro. "No puedo creer que hayas salido de la habitación sin mí." Susurró a mi oído.

"Lo siento. Parecía que necesitabas dormir." Le dije, volviendo la cabeza para que pudiera darle un beso.

"Entonces, ¿Qué me perdí?", Preguntó.

"Emmett hacía pucheros sobre su Jeep. Hemos decidido que elija él lo que hagamos hoy." Le dije.

"Está bien, Emmett, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?" Preguntó Edward.

Él pensó por un momento, y luego sus ojos se encendieron como luces de Navidad. "Los Marineros de Seattle van a jugar en casa hoy. ¡Vamos a ir al partido!", Dijo emocionado **(N/T: equipo de béisbol en USA)**.

Nos miramos unos a otros para ver si alguien se oponía. Aparentemente nadie lo hizo.

"Genial. Vamos a prepararnos". Jasper dijo mientras Alice se arrojaba encima de sus hombros y se dirigió a las escaleras.

"Bueno alguien está ansiosa." Dijo Rose con una sonrisa. "Vamos cariño, ayúdame a cambiarme.", Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Emmett no necesitaba oírlo dos veces. Saltó y corrió hacia la escalera.

"Juro Rose, que eres la única mujer lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantarlo." Dije con una sonrisa.

Ella se rió también. "Lo sé." Y ella también se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Me volví hacia Edward. "Algo me dice que no sólo se estará cambiando allí." Le dije con una sonrisa.

Él me sonrió. "Podríamos hacer más cosas, además de cambiarnos".

"Oh, no. ¿Tienes idea de lo duro que estaba el suelo de la cocina ayer?", Le pregunté. "La próxima vez, vas a estar tú en el suelo, a ver si te gusta."

Me acercó a él. "Entonces, ¿no va a haber una próxima vez?", preguntó con esa famosa sonrisa torcida.

"Lo voy a pensar." Dije, mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

En realidad me sorprendí cuando todos estuvieron listos en sólo una hora y media. Éramos todos un mar azul marino. Me tuve que reír un poco ante eso, pero podría ser peor. Quiero decir, al menos, ninguno de los chicos tenían los pechos pintados. Por otra parte, ¿realmente me importaría ver a Edward sin camisa durante todo un día? No, probablemente no.

Emmett pensó que sería divertido ir por la puerta trasera **(en el estadio es donde se reúnen después del juego para parrilladas) **después del partido, así que por supuesto tuvimos que conseguir un refrigerador y sillas de jardín. Los chicos empacaron un poco de cerveza para ellos y también cogieron un envase de 24 Coca-Colas y Mountain Dew. Las papas fritas eran una necesidad, e incluso pensamos en traer nuestra propia parrilla para asar salchichas y hamburguesas.

Cuando hacíamos algo, lo hacíamos por completo.

"Hey, ¿Contra quiénes van a jugar hoy?" Le pregunté a Emmett.

"Los Astros". Afirmó como si fuera obvio.

"¿Quién?" Alice preguntó confusa.

"Houston". Aclaré para ella. En su boca enfadada se formo una «O» y la dejó así. Por alguna razón, tenía la impresión de que no le importaba.

"Debemos irnos ahora si queremos llegar bien al partido." Jasper dijo.

Entramos al Jeep y partimos. Fue un viaje bastante largo, pero le sacamos lo mejor de él, al igual que cuando fuimos al parque temático. Sonreí al recordar. Ese fue un día realmente bueno. En realidad, hasta ahora todos los días habían sido buenos. **(N/A: menos la semana que Edward no estaba).**

"Ah, por cierto, los fideos en el asiento delantero... no tiene gracia." Emmett añadió.

"Oh, podría haber sido mucho peor." Edward dijo con una sonrisa.

"Sí, por lo menos ustedes dos están seguros en el asiento delantero. Alice y Jasper están justo en el lugar donde ocurrió la acción." Dije con una sonrisa también.

Alice se encogió de hombros. "Como si vosotros no os hubierais sentado en algún lugar donde nosotros hayamos tenido sexo.", Dijo con calma.

"Sentado o comido." Jasper agregó "Recuerda esa vez en el mostrador de la cocina cuando tu llevabas eso..."

"¡Tío!" Emmett y Jasper gritaron al mismo tiempo. "¡Hermana!"

"Oh, sí. Lo siento." Jasper se disculpó con una carcajada.

"Muy bien, aquí estamos. Vayamos a ver el partido." Emmett gritó al salir del Jeep.

"Vamos equipo." Dije sarcásticamente haciendo reír a Edward en voz baja.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestros asientos, a Rose le enviaban chiflidos tanto como por la derecha como por la izquierda.

"Uf. ¿Qué pasa con los hombres en los partidos? Yo no soy un maldito pedazo de carne.", Dijo en un tono de disgusto después de que un hombre gritara:" ¿Quién es tu papi?" a ella.

"Rose, ¿quien en su sano juicio llevaría una falda a un partido de béisbol?", Le pregunté. Ella se encogió de hombros.

Yo llevaba pantalones cortos vaqueros y una camisa de los Marineros de Seattle azul con una gorra de béisbol para a lo que yo llamaba pelo. Alice vestía la misma camisa con un par de lindos vaqueros. Por otro lado, Rose llevaba una de las camisetas de Emmett atada abajo de las tetas y una mini falda. Me refiero a realmente, ella lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

Nos sentamos para el partido y me he quedé atrapada en el último asiento de todos los que ocupamos nosotros. El orden era Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Edward, y luego yo. ¡Apestan!

"Oye, parece que voy a estar sentado junto a ti." Alguien de mi derecha, dijo. Miré hacia arriba y grité.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Todo el mundo dentro de un radio de cinco kilómetros, estoy segura, me miraron. "BRETT! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?", Le pregunté.

"Keith es un tonto de los deportes, supongo. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?", Dijo con una sonrisa. Me abrazó y saludé a Keith como todos los demás también dijeron sus Hola.

"Oh, hombre, me alegro mucho de no tener a algún pervertido espeluznante sentado a mi lado." Dije, aliviada. "En vez de eso tengo dos hombres muy guapos a mi lado". Bromeé cuando puse un brazo alrededor de Edward y otro alrededor de Brett.

Brett se rió de mí y se acercó más a mi oído. "Si cambias de asiento conmigo y me dejas sentado al lado del tío bueno, te amaré para siempre." Susurró.

Juguetonamente le aplasté el brazo. "Mejor no dejes que Keith te pille hablando así." Le dije.

"¡Oh, no te preocupes!, él sabe que lo dejaría en un instante por el niño Eddie. Él haría lo mismo, dijo".

"¿Hablas de mi novio en tu tiempo libre?", Le pregunté mientras levantaba una ceja.

"Por supuesto. Tú no conoces a un tipo así de guapo y NO hablas de él.", Dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. "No quieras ni enterarte de lo que hemos podido decir acerca de él." Dijo Brett. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya había despertado mi interés.

"¿Qué más se puede decir sobre él?" Le pregunté, acercándome más.

"Bueno, le dije una vez a Keith que si alguna vez estuviera a solas con él, yo..."

"Bella". Edward interrumpió. Maldita sea, justo cuando estábamos llegando a la parte buena.

"¿Sí?" le pregunté inocentemente.

Se inclinó más cerca de mi oído y respiró profundo, como si estuviera oliéndome. "¿No estás interesada en el partido?", Preguntó.

Miré al campo. "Claro, pero lo que estábamos hablando era más importante." Le dije.

Lo sentí sonreír contra el lado de mi cuello antes de besarlo. "Así que, ¿que otro hombre describa en detalle lo que me haría si estuviéramos solos captura tu interés?"

Mierda. Me había atrapado. Lo escuché deslizarse hasta mi cara, pero pensé que sería mejor simplemente ser honesto con él. "Um... ¿sí?" Salió como una pregunta.

Él rozó mi cuello con su nariz y luego volvió otra vez, antes de besarme debajo de mi oreja. "¿No sería mejor escuchar en detalle lo que yo te haría?" Ronroneó.

Mi respiración empezó a detenerse. "Eso sería mejor." Acepté sin aliento.

Se apartó de mí. "Bueno es saberlo.", Dijo mientras se echaba hacia atrás y empezó a ver el partido de nuevo.

No lo podía creer. ¡Me había dejado colgada! Levantó mi esperanza y me entusiasmó sólo para dejarme con las ganas. Lo miré, shockeada.

"Eso fue frío." Oí a Brett decirme.

Me volví hacia él. "Sí, a mí me lo vas a contar. ¡Te juro que a veces el hombre es la cosa más frustrante en el mundo!" Respiré.

"Oye, si alguna vez quieres intercambiar pareja, yo soy todo para él." Brett rió. No pude evitar una sonrisa. Su energía y su felicidad eran tan contagiosas como las de Alice... sólo que sin las compras.

Por el resto del partido, decidí evitar a Edward por haberme hecho lo de antes, así que hablé animadamente con Brett. Ninguno de nosotros realmente nos importaba el partido de modo que no nos perdimos mucho.

A cierto punto del partido, incluso decidimos comenzar ambos la ola. Llevó tiempo que la gente se uniera, pero cuando lo hicieron, fue increíble y se hizo en torno a todo el estadio.

El partido terminó y, aparentemente, habíamos ganado, porque todo el mundo gritaba y aplaudía. Le pregunté a Brett y Keith si querían unirse a nosotros para nuestra fiesta en el patio trasero y aceptaron. Tendríamos el resto del día, ya que sólo eran las cuatro y treinta (era un partido de mediodía). Les dije donde estábamos estacionados y dijeron que nos encontrábamos allí.

Edward envolvió mi cintura con su brazo cuando salimos, pero yo seguí con mis manos para mí.

"¿Qué te pasa, mi amor?", Preguntó. Como si él no lo supiera.

"¿En serio? ¿No tienes ni idea?" Le pregunté, exasperada.

"¿Es porque me aparté de ti?"

"Maldita sea sí, es porque te apartaste de mí. Me excitaste y luego te detuviste. Puedes llegar a ser un provocador algunas veces." Le dije a él.

"Bella, sólo me estaba preguntando si tú preferías oír hablar de tú y yo más que de Brett y yo.", Dijo inocentemente. "Era de conocimiento para el futuro".

Miré sus imposibles ojos verdes y solamente estaban llenos de honestidad. "Conocimiento futuro, ¿eh?", Le pregunté.

"Sí. ¿Por qué importa tanto?", Preguntó, realmente confuso. Por supuesto que sería confuso. Él no tenía idea de cuan seriamente quería que me hablara sucio.

"Es que no imagino cómo vas a reaccionar. Pero NO me provoques así nunca más, o te arrepentirás." Le dije.

"¿Ah, sí?", Preguntó mientras levantaba la ceja. Entonces, se inclinó para susurrarme al oído: "¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Castigarme?"

El deseo al instante estalló dentro de mí, y no pude hacer otra cosa que asentir. "Eso podría gustarme." Susurró en mi oído de nuevo, haciendo temblar mi cuerpo.

"¿Quién quiere perrito caliente y quien quiere hamburguesa?" Emmett gritó a todo el mundo, mientras sacaba la parrilla.

Jasper sacó el refrigerador y las sillas. Alice cogió el equipo de música y puso un CD que comenzó con la canción de Numa Numa **(nombre real de la canción Dragostea Din Tei de O Zone, la autora ama la canción, búsquenla seguro ya la han escuchado)**.

Todos comenzamos a cantar la canción rumana en voz alta a la vez que Alice bailaba conmigo. Tan pronto como apareció Brett empezó a bailar con nosotras.

Para cuando Emmett nos dijo que la comida estaba preparada, habíamos atraído a un gran público.

Edward me sentó en su regazo mientras yo odiaba mi perrito caliente y él su hamburguesa. De vez en cuando tomábamos un bocado de cada uno de los alimentos para analizar las habilidades culinarias de Emmett.

"Hey Em, esto está realmente bueno." Le dije. "Has mejorado mucho desde que quemaste la parrilla." me reí.

Él simplemente se rió conmigo, sin ofenderse en lo absoluto, y aparentemente había superado lo del incidente con su Jeep. Lo que era bueno porque me encantaba Emmett. Era como mi hermano mayor y no habría sido capaz de soportarlo si hubiera seguido enfadado conmigo.

Nos sentamos a escuchar el CD que ahora iba por Tarzan Boy de Bolimora y no pudimos evitar cantarla todos juntos. Sin embargo, Edward me interrumpía de vez en cuando para darme un beso... tampoco era que me importara.

Algunas personas se llegaron a nuestro jeep y comenzaron a hablar con nosotros y a tomarse una cerveza con los chicos mientras hablaban sobre el partido y otras cosas. Pero yo me quedé plenamente satisfecha en el regazo de Edward y comencé a acurrucarme más en su pecho.

Finalmente, el sol comenzó a bajar y nuestro coche fue uno de los últimos en el parking, así que decidimos empacar y regresar a casa.

"Bella, te voy a echar de menos." Brett hizo un mohín antes de abrazarme.

"Mentiroso. Vas a echar de menos a Edward." Yo me reí mientras él todavía me abrazaba.

Él me apartó bruscamente. "¿Es tan obvio?" Bromeó.

Él y Keith dijeron adiós a todos los demás también mientras que la mirada de Edward cuando Brett lo abrazó no tenía precio. Y con eso, se fueron.

Me volví hacia Edward para encontrarlo todavía congelado en el lugar donde Brett lo había abrazado.

"Oh, ¿qué te pasa, Edward? ¿Nunca antes habías sido abrazado por un hombre?" Yo me burlé cuando me acerqué a él y le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos.

"¿Abrazado? Sí. Pero nunca me había manoseado el culo un hombre antes".

"Estás de coña."

"No".

"Voy a tener una gran charla con él acerca de no manosear a mi novio." Le dije a la vez que se echaba a reír.

De regreso a casa todavía estábamos motivados por ganar el partido, y cantar con los desconocidos en el estacionamiento.

Cantamos en voz alta AC / DC "You Shook Me All Night Long" y luego "Love Addict", de Family Force 5.

Todavía estábamos gritando y riendo cuando llegamos a la casa y salimos.

"Emmett, eres tan bueno en la planificación de días de diversión, como Alice." Le felicité. "¡Sin duda fue genial!"

"Eso es verdad, tío". Jasper concordó.

"Gracias por apreciar mis talentos." Emmett dijo mientras se pegaba en el pecho con orgullo.

"Que no se te suba a la cabeza, Emmett." Edward se rió.

"Cuán grande sea mi cabeza no es asunto de nadie, sino mío y de Rose", respondió.**(N/T de Yuliss: En este caso, es un juego de palabras, cuando se dice en ingles Don't get a big head, se refiere a eso, a que no se te suba a la cabeza, pero literalmente es: No tengas una cabeza grande… y como que no pega… xD por eso la contestación de Emmett)**

Instintivamente, me tapé los oídos. "¡Oh, Emmett Dios!", Grité.**(N/T de Yuliss: Aquí obviamente, no se refiere a esa cabeza que tenemos encima de los hombros… jajaja piensen mal y acertaran…)**

"¿Oh, qué?" Emmett oí decir a través de mis oídos.

Cerré los ojos para tratar de tener la imagen mental fuera de mi cabeza, pero eso lo empeoró. Mientras que todos sólo se reían de nosotros.

"¿Crees que esto es divertido, Rose?", Le pregunté.

"Bueno, un poco. Quiero decir ¿Tan malo es tener la imagen mental del pene de Emmett?", Preguntó.

"No importa, es Emmett, de manera que lo hace malo. Además no es que yo te haga pensar a ti en el miembro colosal de Edward"

"¡Oh Dios, Bella!" Rose gritó.

"Está bien, entremos ya a la casa." Edward dijo, empujándome hacia arriba, a nuestra habitación.

Cerró la puerta con pestillo detrás de nosotros. Caminó lentamente hacia mí y se detuvo antes de que nuestros cuerpos se tocaran.

"Así que, colosal, ¿eh?", Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Sentí mis mejillas arder. _¿De veras dije eso en voz alta?_ Intenté fingir indiferencia, pero estoy segura de que mi rubor me delataba. "Como si no lo supieras." Dije, sin hacer contacto visual con él.

Puso su dedo índice por debajo de mi barbilla e inclinó mi cabeza hacia arriba, obligándome a hacer contacto visual con él.

Me besó en los labios con dulzura. "¿Por qué te avergüenzas, amor?" Me preguntó con dulzura.

"Edward, confesé lo grande que creo que es tu pene. Creo que cualquier persona sana se avergonzaría de eso".

Me besó de nuevo. "No me molesta."

Me reí de él. Por supuesto que no le molestaría, era casi el mayor cumplido que se le puede dar a un hombre.

"¿Ves? No tienes nada de que sentirte avergonzada.", Dijo con una sonrisa. "Ahora", se inclinó y apretó sus labios con los míos, habló contra de ellos, "¿Te gustaría ver cuán colosal me haces?" Ronroneó, y pude sentirlo endurecerse con la frase.

"Supongo que podría ayudarme con el tema de la vergüenza." Sonreí contra su boca antes de que nos besáramos de nuevo. Él me levantó y me llevó a la cama, sobre la cual me lanzó.

Que comience la noche.

* * *

**Holaaaa chicasss!!!!!!**

**Capitulo 30... de Maria Laura, a la cual ya le envie sus fallitos... y espero que les sirvan.. :P**

**A las chicas que les dije que no... no se preocupen, mas adelante lo quiero volver a hacer con otro fic... solo tenganme paciencia... xD jajajaj yo ya aviso...**

**Ademasssssssssssssssssss, chicass el reto de la semana no se ha cumplido... sniff sniff sniff.... ¿xk?... ya no me quereis?.. (mirada de Alice) sniff sniff.... nah, tiene que ser que no teneis tiempo vdd? porque la gran cantidad de alertas que tiene este fic y favoritos... es para que hubieran (si es que todas dejan review) minimo 200... asique.... me pone triste.. por que los reviews bajan... y eso no me gusta... porque estan bajando en Welcome tambien... asik... vais a dejar que me ponga triste?**

***carita cute***

**Vdd que no?**

**Vdd que me pondreis feliz?**

**De todas formas... graciass a las que si dejaron reviews en el cap pasado.. jajajaja era el tan esperado lemon.. y no se cumple el reto! xD oh.. tristeza.... :'(**

**Pero bueno... en este si que lo intentareis... vdd? Y no me tarde mucho en subir!! asi que...**

**Estare esperandolos...**

**Un besitooooooooooooooo **

**Yuliss**


	31. Planes y anuncios

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo es de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Ashel-13**

* * *

**31. Planes y anuncios**

**EPOV.**

Bella y yo nos despertamos completamente conscientes de que habíamos _jodido_ a nuestros hermanos la noche pasada con nuestras… um… actividades. Pero ella parecía estarse acostumbrando a las bromas que siempre aventaban en nuestra dirección.

Le dije que se vistiera en lo que yo iba a hablar con Alice acerca de algo. Y con un beso en la frente salí hacia la habitación de mi hermana.

"Vaya, no puedo creer que estés levantado tan temprano, considerando que tu cuarto no estuvo tranquilo hasta la madrugada." Alice se rió mientras entraba a su cuarto.

"Alice, preferiría no discutir eso con mi hermana, gracias." Le dije. Se tensó después de encogerse de hombros.

"Así que, ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó en el momento en que Jasper salía del baño.

"Hola hermano." Jasper saludó.

"Buenos días." Contesté y me giré hacia Alice de nuevo. "Me preguntaba si hoy podrías hacer algo con Bella para que pueda tener algo de tiempo libre"

Jasper se rió entre dientes. "¿Te está volviendo loco verdad?" Preguntó.

Le di una mirada envenenada. "No. Necesito ir a la agencia de viajes hoy para tener todo preparado porque nos vamos a Las Vegas." Expliqué.

Los ojos de Alice se iluminaron. "¡¡¡¿VEGAS?!!!" Gritó.

"Shhhh. Es una sorpresa." Susurré.

"¿Para quién?"

Rodé mis ojos. ¿Para quién creía que era? "Para Bella, por supuesto"

"Oh Dios mío Edward ¿Os vais a _casar_?" Preguntó Alice con voz ahogada. Era difícil saber si estaba emocionada por la idea, o deprimida por ella.

"Alice, no voy a ir a Las Vegas para casarme en una capilla. Un matrimonio es algo de lo que tenemos que hablar antes, tranquilízate." Le aseguré. Claro, no era que la idea no se me hubiese pasado por la mente varias veces antes.

"Sí, vamos Alice. Dale un poco mas de crédito que eso." Bromeó Jasper.

"Así que ¿La podrías sacar a algún sitio para que no sospeche nada?" Le pregunté a mi hermana. "¿Por favor?"

"Claro. Oh, ¡yupi! ¡Voy a ayudarla a escoger atuendos para Las Vegas! Tienes que llevarla a uno de los clubs. Sabes que no puede apostar en los casinos, ¿no?"

"Alice, cariño ¿Por qué no te tomas un respiro?" Jasper susurró y ella se calmó al instante. "Bien. Ahora, Edward, quiero llevarlos a todos a cenar hoy, así que tienes que estar aquí antes de las 6:00 pm ¿Vale?"

Asentí con la cabeza. "Gracias chicos. Oh, y no le digan nada a Emmett. Todos sabemos que no hay poder humano que lo haga cerrar la boca y guardárselo." Ellos asintieron.

"Hola Bells" Dije entrando a nuestro cuarto. Ella estaba sentada en el sillón leyendo el libro que habíamos comprado en Seattle.

"Hola." Me contestó con una sonrisa. Caminé hacia ella y me senté a su lado en el sillón.

"Creo que Alice está planeando otro día de compras para las dos." Le dije, un poco asustado por su reacción.

"¿QUÉ? Por favor dime que estas bromeando." Rogó, claramente molesta.

Le sonreí. "Lo siento amor."

Y como si nos hubiese estado escuchando, Alice entró en nuestra habitación. "Be-lla" Cantó su nombre "Vamos a conseguirte algo de ropa estilo _ciudad glamurosa_."

"Yo no voy a ciudades glamurosas. Déjame en paz." Contestó.

Alice entonces procedió a ponerle a Bella su famoso puchero. Casi me sentí mal por mi amor. Nadie se resiste a esa mirada.

"¡Ugh! Odio que conozcas mi debilidad." Se quejó. "De acuerdo, iré. Bajaré en un momento."

Alice salió danzando de mi cuarto y Bella se giró hacia mí. "Supongo que no vendrás conmigo ¿Verdad?"

Besé su frente. "Lo siento amor. Creo que te echa de menos y quiere tener algún día de chicas contigo. No la puedo culpar. Prácticamente he estado guardándote solamente para mí."

"Vale. Te echaré de menos." Dijo antes de besarme. "Nos vemos luego"

"Hey Bella." Le grité cuando iba caminando hacia la puerta. "Jasper nos va a llevar a todos a cenar hoy. Así que vuelve antes de las seis."

"Recemos para que esto no dure mucho." Dijo y salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Alice.

Esperé hasta que estuve completamente seguro de que se habían ido. Corrí hacia mi Volvo y conduje lo más rápido posible a la agencia de viajes. Los boletos de avión no tomaron tanto tiempo, pero quería estar completamente seguro de que tenía también el tiempo suficiente para buscar y reservar el hotel y entradas para algunos shows. Quería que este viaje fuera algo que ella jamás pudiera olvidar.

Así que, después de media hora, ya tenía mis dos boletos en primera clase para Las Vegas, Nevada. Planeaba tener como incógnita a donde iríamos y lo que haríamos tanto como pudiera. Pero sabía que una vez que entráramos a la cabina de primera clase se pondría testaruda e incluso algo enfadada. Odiaba que la gente se gastara dinero en ella. Pero ni de coña iba a hacer este viaje perfecto llevándola en tercera clase.

En casa me fui corriendo al ordenador y comencé a buscar hoteles en Las Vegas. El único problema era, que había muchísimos muy buenos y tenía que descartar opciones.

Primero que nada, tenía que ser alguno que estuviese en la calle principal. El amor de mi vida no se iba a quedar en un Holiday Inn mientras estamos en Las Vegas. La localización era importante. Era Las Vegas así que estaríamos caminando por el boulevard principal todos los días. Entonces, según mis ideas, tendría que ser algún hotel en mitad de la calle para que pudiésemos caminar de un lado a otro cada vez que quisiéramos salir. Así que eso eliminaba el Mandalay Bay (Aunque a ella le gustaría nadar con los delfines).

New york New york sería divertido. Ése parecía el lugar a donde toda la gente más joven iría. Pero, parecía un poco ruidoso para mi Bella. Creo que ella preferiría algo menos _salvaje._

El Caesar's Palace era mi preferido, sin dudas. Me gustaba que la mitología griega fuera la temática del hotel. Sin mencionar que dentro de éste había pequeñas tiendas. Claro, en caso de que Bella no estuviera harta de comprar con Alice. Ese pensamiento me hizo reír para mí mismo. Así que esa era mi primera opción.

Pero luego, lo vi. El hotel perfecto. El Venetian. Era hermoso. Todo el hotel era a lo italiano y se veía limpio y nuevo. Había tiendas como en el Caesar's Palace. Incluso había góndolas, así que sería divertido.

Así que, sin pensarlo más, reservé el hotel. Ahora todo estaba listo. Gracias a dios por el internet. Lo hace todo muchísimo más fácil.

"Hey Edward. ¿Qué haces?" Rose me preguntó mientras se paraba detrás de mí.

Me encogí de hombros. "No mucho. Estaba preparándolo todo para llevarme a Bella este fin de semana." Murmuré.

"Ah, sí. Oí que la llevarías a Las Vegas." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Casi me caigo de la silla cuando dijo eso. "¿Cómo lo sabes?" Pregunté. Si Rose lo sabía, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que Emmett se enterara. Y mi hermano no puede tener la boca cerrada con respecto a nada, así que Bella se enteraría.

Rose aparentemente vio mi expresión de miedo. "Cálmate Eddie. Alice me lo dijo. Y no te preocupes, no se lo voy a decir a Emmett." Me aseguró.

"¿Decirme el que?" Preguntó mi hermano entrando por la puerta.

Rose se encogió de hombros. "No se lo digas a Emmett, pero le vamos a conseguir una tele gigante de pantalla plana para su habitación." Dijo mirándome aún a mí.

Emmet dejó salir una risa. "¡Ja, ja! Hablar en tercera persona siempre funciona."

Rose me sonrió antes de girarse y poner una expresión de sorpresa. "Oh, Emmett ¿eras tú? Oh _mierda. _Pensé que era Jasper. Por favor actúa como si no hubieras escuchado nada."

El grandulón sonrió. "Vale." Y con eso se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Me reí a carcajadas. "Lo juro Rose, lo conoces bastante bien. Eso fue único."

"Soy una experta lidiando con él. Es un don, en serio." Dejó escapar una risa. "Nos veremos después. Oh, probablemente deberías irte vistiendo ya. No querrás llegar tarde a la cena de hoy. Jasper ya tiene puestos los pantalones y parece más extraño que de costumbre."

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté. Parecía perfectamente normal. Rose se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación.

Decidí tener una pequeña charla con mi amigo y ver qué era a lo que se refería Rose con _extraño._ Caminé hacia el cuarto de Alice y toqué una vez en la puerta, la cual estaba abierta, para que supiera que iba a entrar. Cuando lo vi estaba sentado en la cama, usando unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa blanca con los botones desabrochados.

Se giró para mirarme. "Hey Edward." Dijo y me regaló una sonrisa débil.

"Hola Jazz. ¿Cuál es el problema? Parece como si estuvieras pensando demasiado en algo."

"Solamente estoy nervioso." Dijo mientras se ponía las manos en la cabeza.

Caminé hacia la cama y me senté junto a él. "¿Te importaría decirme por qué exactamente estás nervioso? Eres mi mejor amigo, quiero ayudar."

"Verás…" Me comenzó a explicar el porqué estaba así, y honestamente, no podía culparlo. Si fuera yo la que iba a hacer lo que él estaba a punto de hacer, estaría enloqueciendo. Le dije que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Y realmente lo creía. Si de algo estaba segura era de que para el final de la noche todas estas dudas se habrían disipado.

"… Solo confía en mí en esto. Ustedes dos estarán bien. Lo lograrán."- Le sonreí.

"Gracias Edward. Me siento un poco mejor."

"No hay problema. Oye ¿Soy el único que sabe de esto?" Le pregunté sintiéndome un poco orgulloso de que hubiese confiado en mí para algo como esto. Bueno, aunque lo haya presionado para que me lo dijera.

"A menos que haya alguien fuera espiando nuestra conversación y movimientos." Se rió. "Esta noche será la más importante de mi vida. Es un poco atemorizante cuando lo pienso de esa manera. Solo espero no cometer ningún error."

"Hey, no pienses de esa manera. Todo va a salir bien."

"Tienes razón. Oye, tienes que cambiarte, creo que oí la puerta de la entrada así que creo que Bella y Alice ya llegaron."

Asentí y le di un abrazo, deseándole suerte, aunque sabía que no la necesitaría. ¿Quién necesita suerte cuando tienes amor?

"Edward odio a tu hermana." Chilló Bella en cuanto entró a nuestro cuarto. "¿Tienes idea de cuánto se gastó en mí? Y también en ropa que solo es para Clubs nocturnos estilo New York. Está loca. Loca te lo digo."

No pude evitar reírme de ella un poco. "¿Oh crees que esto es gracioso?" Me mordí el labio para dejarme de reír y negué con la cabeza _no_. "No te creo." Rodó sus hermosos ojos.

"Deberíamos arreglarnos" Le dije y caminé hacia el armario. Podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi espalda.

Toc, toc. Me giré hacia la puerta para ver a Jasper. "Hey Bella ¿Podrías llevar negro esta noche por favor?" Preguntó.

Ella se rió sin humor. "¿Qué? ¿Ahora Alice te mando a escoger mi guardarropa?" Preguntó secamente.

"No. Solo me preguntaba si me podrías hacer ese favor" Dijo en voz baja.

"Oh. Bueno, sí, claro Jazz." Contestó ella con voz tranquila.

"Gracias." Y con eso, salió del cuarto.

"Me pregunto a qué viene todo esto." Preguntó Bella mirando al lugar donde Jasper había estado momentos antes. Yo me encogí de hombros y me giré para seguir buscando en mi armario.

Terminé poniéndome mi camisa favorita de botones azules y unos pantalones de vestir negros. Bella tenía puesto un vestido negro simple que le quedaba un poco por encima de las rodillas. Era un vestido normal, pero se veía radiante y hermosa en él.

Cuando salimos de la habitación nos encontramos a Emmet y Rosalie. Me di cuenta de que ella también estaba llevando un vestido negro. Claramente Jasper había estado comprobando hasta el más mínimo detalle.

"Supongo que sólo estamos esperando a Alice y Jasper." Murmuró Bella.

"Qué cambio" Emmet soltó una risotada.

"Vale, vámonos" Dijo Jasper saliendo de su cuarto con Alice agarrada a su brazo. Bueno, eso era algo un poco diferente, pero de nuevo, esta noche seria especial. También me di cuenta de que Alice estaba llevando un vestido blanco con flores bordadas. Tenía que darle crédito a Jasper, era listo.

Jazz nos dijo que cada pareja cogería su coche. Alice le dejó conducir su Porsche y Emmett y yo lo seguíamos detrás ya que no sabíamos a dónde íbamos.

"¿Sabes qué es lo que pasa?" Bella preguntó desde el asiento del copiloto.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que _algo_ está pasando?" Le pregunté de regreso.

Levantó una de sus cejas pero contestó. "Jasper parece un poco nervioso, o preocupado, o algo. No estoy segura de qué, pero está actuando diferente."

"Eres _muy_ observadora." Le dije entre risas.

"Así que ¿Lo sabes?"

"Sí." Contesté sin decir nada más.

"¿Me lo vas a decir?"

Agarré su mano y la llevé a mi boca para besarla. "Lo siento, no puedo. Pero no te preocupes, lo averiguarás esta noche."

Me sonrío y asintió con la cabeza dejando el tema pasar.

**BPOV.**

Aparcamos a un lado de la playa, en frente de un muelle público. Al final de éste había un yate grande decorado con luces de navidad blancas. Se veía hermoso con el reflejo de las luces en el agua.

"Vamos chicos." Jasper nos gritó.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. "¿Vamos a ir en eso?" Estaba asustada y emocionada al mismo tiempo. Jamás había estado en un yate antes. Así que no tenía idea de cómo mi estomago reaccionaría cuando el barco se moviera.

Jasper asintió con una sonrisa. Me giré para ver a Edward, el cual miraba al yate con temor. "Apuesto a que no sabías de esta parte." Me reí. El negó con la cabeza y caminamos todos hacia el muelle para subirnos al yate.

"Espero que no les importe que les haya pedido langosta a todos. Aparentemente la tenía que encargar con tiempo y no les podía preguntar porque quería que fuera una sorpresa." Jasper dijo cuando todos estuvimos sentados en la mesa en la cubierta del barco.

"¡Demonios sí! Me encanta la langosta." Emmett gritó haciendo que todos nos riéramos por su reacción.

"Jazz esto es increíble." Susurró Alice y se giró para darle un beso.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Me siento como de la realeza." Me reí.

Los meseros vinieron y nos sirvieron a cada uno un plato que constaba de dos langostas gigantes. Mientras la cena pasaba, hablamos de lo bonita que se veía la costa desde el yate. Podíamos ver las estrellas más claramente desde aquí y sentía como si todo el mundo nos perteneciera a nosotros.

Cuando la cena terminó y nos quitaron los platos, se abrió una botella de champagne y nos trajeron una rebanada de pastel de chocolate a cada uno. Jasper insistió en que mínimo cada uno debería tomarse una copa de champagne. Ya que él había arreglado y pagado todo esto no nos podíamos negar.

"Oh, ¡Tarta de chocolate! ¡Mi favorita!" Alice se rió cuando pusieron el plato frente a ella. Mi amiga era tan adorable, era difícil imaginarse a una persona a la cual Alice no le cayera bien. Quiero decir, por supuesto, sus viajes de compras me volvían loca, pero aun así la quería como a mi hermana.

"Lo sé." Jasper soltó una risita. Se levantó y quedó frente a ella. "Alice, tú has sido parte de mi vida por tanto tiempo, que no me puedo imaginar cómo hubiese sido mi vida si tú no hubieras estado en ella.- Murmuró mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"Sería aburrida." Soltó una risita.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Pero sería muchísimo peor que eso. Me has enseñado tanto desde que estamos juntos. Como amar, y más importante, como vivir. Eres el centro de mi universo y no quiero vivir ni un solo día sin ti en él." Y luego se arrodilló con una sola pierna y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña y hermosa cajita negra. La abrió y ésta reveló un diamante pequeño y lindo montado en una banda de plata.

Podía sentir que mis ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas, me giré para ver a Rose, la cual estaba igual que yo. Alice, a diferencia nuestra, tenía una sonrisa brillante en su rostro.

"Sé que no somos la típica pareja. Jamás hemos necesitado un papel para saber que nuestros lazos son fuertes, pero me he dado cuenta de que quiero que todos los demás, aparte de nosotros, sepan lo mucho que te amo. Marie Alice Cullen ¿Me convertirías en tu esposo?" Preguntó.

Ella no podía hablar, así que asintió con su cabeza una y otra vez rápidamente para que entendiera que era un _sí. _Jasper deslizó el anillo en su tercer dedo y ella se le tiró encima, besándolo apasionadamente.

¡Mi mejor amiga estaba comprometida! Estaba tan feliz por ella.

"Ya era hora." Emmett se rió a carcajadas. "Estaba empezando a pensar que tenían problemas de pareja."

"Oye Jasper ¿Por qué le preguntaste a ella que si te haría su esposo en vez de preguntarle si ella quería ser tu esposa?" Edward preguntó con curiosidad.

Jazz dejó escapar una pequeña risa. "Todos sabemos que ella es la que está a cargo y que yo soy suyo completamente. Soy su esclavo." Dijo y se inclinó para volverla a besar.

"Aw, ves. Ya te sabes las reglas. Vas a ser un esposo excelente." Alice se rió.

"Por Jasper y Alice." Levanté mi copa de champagne.

"Por Jasper y Alice." Todos los demás repitieron y chocamos nuestras copas.

"Dos abajo, falta una" Alice se rió a carcajadas y sentí cinco pares de ojos observándome fijamente.

* * *

**Holaaaa chicasss!!!!!!**

**Capitulo 31 de Azuela. No estaba mal, ya le envié sus fallitos... aver si para el siguiente está aún mejor :D**

**Antes que nada.. decir... que sorryyyy (otra vez xD) por tardarme... ya empece la uni!!! :D jajaja y toy un poco liada, pero como todo al principio... pff.. ahora es un follón ir a cmprar todos los libros (que enciman valen un pastón) y ahora que le tamos haciendo una fiesta sorpresa a una amiga... jujuju (no tengo otra cosa que ser yo a la que se le ocurre la idea... -.-' xD) en fin... que por eso he tardado.... esta ultima semana.. literalmente no he pisado mi casa xD jajajaj pero bueno.. espero que para la siguiente ya me quede un poco mas tranquila... (seh.. empiezo la escuela de idiomas.. jajaja) en fin... la rutina AGAIN xd**

**Volviendo al tema... espero que os haya gustado el cap, realmente lo de Jasper es suuuuuuuuuper bonitoo! va dedicado a todas las Jasper lovers, espero que lo hayais disfrutado (Sí Tatarata... tu eres una.. xD)**

**Bueno.. decir tambien.. que estoy contenta!! ajajajaj los reviews volvieron a subirr :D:D:D:D así tienen que seguir ehhh.. no vale en un cap.. y en otro no.. ¬¬ xD sé que algunas estais liadas tambien con el tema de Universidad etc etc etc... así que.. por eso os vais a librar jajaj (xk lo comprendo... T.T) jaja pero igualmente... reviews! reviews! reviews! ajajaja "Son mi marca de heroína...." xD xD xD**

**En fin.. jajaj que me enrollo... jajaj espero que les haya gustado y de verdad espero sus opiniones y demás...**

**Ahhhh, se me olvidaba**

**janet-cullen86**

**Ponme tu correo en el review... pero separado, es decir con espacios.. que sino no sale... y con gusto te la subo.. aunque te ahorrarías toda la historia si te haces una cuenta :D dame tu correo y te agrego y te digo cómo...**

**Ya sí que si..**

**un besooo chicass!!!**

**Yuliss**

**Un besitooooooooooooooo **

**Yuliss**


	32. Viaje de tres horas, genial

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo es de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Ashel-13**

* * *

**32. Viaje de tres horas, genial.**

BPOV

Si ya había estado alguna vez completamente ruborizada y avergonzada antes, no habría sido nada comparado con ahora. Cinco personas estaban mirándome como si esperaran una respuesta en ese momento.

"Sin presiones" reí nerviosamente tratando de alejar sus ojos de mí. Debió funcionar porque todos empezaron a reír. Incluso Edward rió antes de besar la parte de arriba de mi cabeza.

Fuimos a comernos la tarta y Rose y yo no pudimos evitar pedir ver el anillo de Alice. Era deslumbrante.

"Wow, Jasper, quién iba a saber que tenías tan buen gusto" bromeé mientras sostenía la mano de Alice frente a mis ojos.

"Bueno, creció a mi lado" rió Rosalie.

"Y muchas gracias por dejarle algo de tu fantástico gusto" dijo Alice antes de darle un beso rápido a Jasper.

Al final surgieron pequeñas conversaciones por parejas. Cada uno estaba ocupado hablando con el otro. Edward me abrazaba y yo simplemente observaba a mi mejor amiga y a su futuro esposo.

"Se ven tan felices" dije silenciosamente para que solo Edward me escuchara.

"Por supuesto que están felices. Están enamorados" respondió y pude escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. "Mi pequeña hermana se va a casar".

Me giré para poder ver su rostro. "¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?" le pregunté.

"Sabía que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Es mi hermana menor, y estoy triste por perderla, pero que ella tenga una vida de amor con Jasper es la segunda mejor cosa que me pudo haber pasado" dijo sonriéndome.

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Oh? ¿Y cuál es la _mejor_ cosa que te ha pasado?" pregunté.

"Tener una vida de amor contigo" dijo antes de besarme. Oh, cómo amaba a este hombre.

Entonces un pensamiento me llegó de golpe. "¿Emmett no aparece en tu escala?" me reí

"Emmett tiene una escala entera para él solo" rió de vuelta.

"¿Están hablando de mí?" preguntó Emmett.

"Estábamos discutiendo sobre tu peso" me reí. **(N/T: Sobre su Peso en la vida de Edward, es decir lo importante que es Emmett para él)**

Estábamos disfrutando de la conversación mientras le hacíamos a Jasper preguntas como cuándo había empezado a planear esto, de dónde venía el anillo y cuánto le llevó controlar los nervios para hacer la pregunta. Por una vez, alguien estaba más ruborizado que yo.

Una neblina empezó a rodear el barco y al principio ninguno de nosotros lo tomó en cuenta. Una simple neblina no era nada por lo que estar preocupados. Pero repentinamente el clima cambió, las nubes se abrieron y cayó un diluvio sobre nosotros (bueno, _era_ Forks). Corrimos hacia dentro del lujoso yate y nos quedamos en la cabina.

"Bueno, supongo que no planeaste del todo bien lo del clima, Jazz" Rose rió mientras trataba de secar su cabello.

Jasper nos dio toallas de baño para que nos pudiéramos secar y continuamos con la conversación mientras la tormenta empeoraba, haciendo que el barco se meciera de aquí para allá. Al poco tiempo, sólo los chicos estaban hablando mientras nos agarrábamos a ellos. Trataban de entablar una conversación casual, y era obvio que hacían esto para asegurarnos a las chicas de que todo estaba bien y normal. Y hubiera funcionado si el Capitán no hubiera venido con noticias.

"Nuestro sistema de navegación se ha cortado y la niebla es demasiado densa para ver por dónde estamos, o lo cerca que estamos del puerto. Pero mantengan la calma, la tormenta no debe durar mucho. Si continúa durante la noche, hay tres cabinas para que puedan dormir" nos informó antes de alejarse nuevamente.

"Vamos a morir" dijo Emmett con una cara de susto mientras se agarraba a Rosalie.

"No vamos a morir, Emmett" le aseguré.

"Bella, estamos perdidos en el océano en una tormenta. Podríamos morir" dijo Alice mientras se apretaba más a Jasper.

"Vamos a estar bien" Edward me ayudó a asegurarles a todos, sin embargo no creo que nos creyeran.

Edward y yo tomamos las riendas para calmar al grupo, incluso aunque estuviera asustada hasta la muerte, pero no dejé que mis amigos vieran eso. Por una vez, tenía que ser fuerte ante ellos. Creo que Alice estaba histéricamente asustada con Jasper más de lo que la situación era en sí, así que él se mantuvo en silencio y sujetando a su prometida. Por otro lado, Emmett y Rose estaban convencidos de que estábamos parados quién sabe dónde y no sobreviviríamos para regresar a casa nuevamente.

"Emmett, sólo cálmate" traté de decirle.

"¡No me digas que me calme! Sé cómo va esto, lo he visto antes. 'Oh, hagamos un viaje de tres horas. Será divertido'" dijo con una voz fingida. "¿Sabes lo que les pasa a esas personas? Se quedan varados en una isla por años. AÑOS, Bella. ¡AÑOS!"

"De acuerdo, no compares nuestra situación con la Isla de Gilligan(1)" dijo Edward y creo que fui la única que notó el deje de humor en su voz. Esto casi me hizo reír, pero logré sofocar mi risa para no molestar a nuestros amigos.

"¡No terminaré como el jodido Gilligan!" exclamó Emmett.

No pude evitarlo pero reí ante eso. "Emmett, no serás como Gilligan de todas formas".

"Estoy de acuerdo. Podrías ser totalmente el Capitán" Edward rió conmigo.

Vi que Emmett de repente lucía orgulloso. "El Capitán siempre fue mi favorito" dijo con una sonrisa creciente en su rostro.

"¿Quién sería yo?" preguntó Rose dócilmente, seguía asustada pero curiosa también.

"Bueno tu podrías ser Ginger por supuesto. Nadie más podría ser capaz de lucir un vestido de noche en una isla mejor que tú" le dije. De pronto todo rastro de miedo en su cara había disminuido y nos sonreía.

"Sabes, siempre pensé que ella tenía estilo" dijo sonriente.

"¡Y estaba buena!" agregó Emmett, haciendo reír a Rose.

"¡Yo quiero ser la Sra. Howell!" exclamó de pronto Alice con una larga sonrisa. "¡Los Howells eran siempre tan divertidos y locos! ¡Me encantaban!"

"Supongo que eso me convierte en el Sr. Howell. Aunque no creo que sea tan malhumorado" comentó Jasper, haciéndonos reír a todos. "¿Qué? No lo soy".

Todos asentimos con la cabeza como diciendo 'si, claro. Lo que tú digas'. Él no pareció apreciar mucho eso lo cual nos hizo reír más fuerte.

"De acuerdo, ¿entonces quienes son ustedes dos?" Jasper nos preguntó a mi y a Edward. Nos miramos uno al otro y nos encogimos en hombros.

"Puedo sobrevivir siendo Gilligan" me reí. "Dios sabe que soy lo suficientemente torpe".

"¡No, definitivamente no!" dijo Alice, casi ofendida.

"Nope, de ninguna manera" coincidió Rose.

"De acuerdo, ¿quiénes somos entonces?" preguntó Edward.

"El Profesor y Mary Ann por supuesto" dijo Alice con una sonrisa. "Y todos saben lo que hacían ellos en la isla, así que encajan bastante bien con ustedes dos" se rió.

"¡Edward siendo el Profesor, es tan perfecto!" Emmett reía mientras literalmente golpeaba su rodilla.

Me giré hacia mi novio. "De manera que podemos construir una radio a base de cocos y no somos capaces de reparar un hoyo en un bote" dije sarcásticamente. "¿Qué pasa con eso?" me reí.

Él solo se encogió de hombros. "Quizá no me importa estar perdido en una isla con una hermosa chica la cual anda por ahí sin nada excepto unos pantaloncillos y una media camiseta" respondió.

"¿El Profesor nos mantiene en la isla por un culo bonito?" preguntó Emmett como si la situación fuese real y estaba horrorizado.

"Honestamente _Capitán_" Edward le siguió el juego, "¿Me culparías por ello?" preguntó antes de besarme lento y despacio y escuchar los chiflidos de nuestros amigos.

"Um, a lo mejor el Profesor y Mary Ann deberían ir a su cabina" rió Jasper.

"Oh, mira quien lo dice. El Capitán, Gilligan y el Profesor dormían en la misma cabaña mientras sólo Dios sabe qué le hacías a la Sra. Howell en su cabaña de Luna de Miel" me defendí.

"¡Estábamos casados!" se defendió Jasper.

"Lo que sea. Podrás ser viejo y casado, pero todos sabían que estabas más cachondo que nada" Rose rió. Todos nos reímos tan fuerte de nuestro falso escenario que nos hizo apoyarnos los unos sobre los otros.

"Sabéis, cuando hablamos sobre cosas así, no parece tan malo" Emmett dijo con una sonrisa. Todos sonreímos ante eso. "De acuerdo, antes de que me juzguen, vamos a pensar en esto. Habría comida, podríamos hacer un refugio. No habría que preocuparse por las responsabilidades. Sin preocupaciones por el dinero o el trabajo. Y lo más importante, nos tenemos los unos a los otros. No hay alguien más con quien me gustaría estar perdido en una isla que con ustedes cinco".

De hecho era lindo cuando lo ponía de esa manera. Y como la idea loca que era, estuve de acuerdo con él, así no era tan malo.

"Nos podemos casar en la playa" dijo Alice suavemente con una mirada soñadora con la cual Jasper la besó en la parte de arriba de su cabeza.

"Sigo queriendo una boda extravagante" dijo Rose. "Bueno, tan extravagante como se pueda estando perdida en una isla y todo eso" añadió con una risa.

"Se está haciendo tarde. Deberíamos tratar de dormir en esas cabinas" sugirió Jasper.

Asentimos y nos pusimos de pie, dirigiéndonos a las tres cabinas que estaban al fondo del yate. "Que se diviertan en su choza de Luna de Miel Sr. y Sra. Howell" me reí antes de cerrar la puerta de la cabina de Edward y mía.

Era pequeñita. Apenas había espacio para la pequeña cama que había. Pero honestamente, ¿qué clase de cuarto puedes esperar de un bote? Me liberé de mi vestido para dormir únicamente en ropa interior, y Edward hizo lo mismo.

Nos acurrucamos juntos en la pequeña cama uno frente al otro y disfruté de estar acostada en sus brazos. Me sentí completamente contenta ante su delicioso aroma que emanaba de él con cada respiración que soltaba. "Esto es bueno en cierta forma" le dije. "Si no estuviéramos perdidos o algo, esto habría sido completamente romántico."

Soltó una risita leve. "Habría sido mejor si la cama fuera más grande y estuviéramos solos" me guiñó, haciéndome reír.

"¿Por qué Profesor, tu mente siempre está en lo más bajo?" pregunté juguetonamente.

"No siempre, solo cuando estoy a tu alrededor" sonrió antes de besarme profundamente.

Tuve que romper el beso para respirar y sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi estómago plano. "Edward" dije sin respiración. "No podemos hacer esto. Los demás están muy cerca de nosotros. Y esta cama es realmente pequeña". Traté de decirle, pero también disfrutaba la forma en que sus manos acariciaban mis muslos mientras me besaba entre los pechos.

"La cama puede ser mucho más grande si te pones encima mía" ronroneó mientras miraba el lugar donde sus labios habían estado.

"Edward" le advertí, pero no fue muy efectivo ya que mi respiración era pesada. Pude sentirlo sonreír contra mi piel, antes de sentir su lengua lamiendo mi pecho, haciéndome jadear de placer.

"Oh, vamos chicos. Nos comprometimos esta noche, y _ustedes están _teniendo sexo. Eso no es correcto". Alice se quejó a través de la delgada pared.

"Nadie os detiene para que hagáis lo mismo" Edward gritó de vuelta.

"De acuerdo, haced que mi regalo de compromiso sea que vosotros dos no tengáis sexo esta noche" alegó Alice.

"De acuerdo, Alice. Sólo porque te quiero" le dije.

"Gracias" gritó de vuelta. "Buenas noches".

"Juro que esta mujer tiene más control sobre nuestra vida sexual que nosotros mismos" dijo Edward, haciendo que me riera de él.

"Es sólo una noche. Estoy segura que sobreviviremos de alguna forma" le dije.

Pasamos los siguientes cinco minutos disfrutando nuestra mutua compañía antes de caer rendidos. Parecía que nos habíamos dormido un par de minutos antes de que el bote de pronto se sacudiera violentamente, casi haciéndome caer de la cama.

Me levanté y me puse el vestido nuevamente mientras Edward se ponía rápidamente los pantalones. Caminamos fuera de la cabina para ver que todos habían hecho lo mismo. Juntos, corrimos hacia la cubierta del barco.

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado?" preguntó Jasper. El bote había chocado contra un muelle.

"La pregunta correcta es ¿dónde diablos estamos?" corrigió Emmett.

"La niebla estaba muy espesa". El capitán vino y habló. "No pude ver la isla hasta que la golpeamos" explicó.

"De acuerdo, ¿pero dónde estamos?" preguntó Rose, poniéndose ahora un poco nerviosa.

"No estoy seguro. El sistema de navegación sigue sin funcionar" nos informó.

Nos miramos unos a otros, sin saber qué hacer. Pero decidimos salir del bote y ver si había alguna pista de dónde estábamos. No había nada más que la arena en donde estábamos parados y un bosque detrás de nosotros. Podríamos estar en cualquier parte a lo largo de la costa.

"¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estamos perdidos!" exclamó Emmett. "Realmente terminaremos como Gilligan".

"Emmett, claramente no estamos en una isla. Estamos más lejos de donde comenzamos" le dije.

"¿Deberíamos empezar a caminar para ver si podemos llegar a algún lado?" preguntó Rose.

"Sí, esa podría ser buena idea" coincidió Jasper.

Así que empezamos a caminar por el bosque. Los chicos se aseguraron de ir lento por nosotras ya que todas íbamos en tacones altos. Edward me sujetó fuertemente del brazo por si me caía, podía atraparme en el momento. El capitán iba difícilmente detrás de nosotros en silencio, probablemente para no molestarnos durante el camino.

"¡Esto apesta!" gritó Emmett mientras continuaba caminando por el bosque.

"Pensé que querías quedarte perdido" lo molesté, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

"Sí, en una isla. ¿Quién quiere quedarse perdido en Washington?" preguntó, haciéndome reír. ¿De hecho quién lo haría?

Después de horas caminando, y Edward cargándome en algunas partes del camino, finalmente vimos un trecho en los árboles. Prácticamente corrimos hacia él, esperando salir del bosque. Cuando finalmente conseguimos pasar los árboles nos congelamos. Estábamos en el muelle en donde empezamos. Nuestros autos seguían aparcados en el estacionamiento.

"¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades?" rió Alice

Caminamos hacia el puerto para ver de dónde veníamos. Y ahí estaba, no más de dos millas a la derecha, vimos el yate varado en el puerto.

"Debes estar de coña" dije secamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" Edward preguntó, siguiendo mi camino y congelándose. Vi que abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró. Sabía exactamente cómo se sentía. No había palabras.

Habíamos caminado por _horas_ cuando lo único que necesitábamos era caminar dos millas hacia el puerto. Vi a Edward intentando decir algo otra vez, y de nuevo, nada salió.

Entonces finalmente dijo, "Tal vez ni siquiera deberíamos decirles esto" y no pude evitarlo pero reí y asentí con la cabeza.

Caminé hacia el Volvo mientras Edward le susurraba algo al capitán. Probablemente le estaría diciendo dónde estaba su bote. Vino hacia mí y entramos al Volvo para dirigirnos a casa.

El camino estuvo bastante tranquilo, era como si ambos estuviéramos con miedo por lo que había pasado. "¿Puedo intentar resumir esto?" pregunté una vez que estuvimos cerca de casa. No esperé que respondiera de todas formas. "Fuimos a un yate, lo cual es lo suficientemente inocente. De pronto nos encontramos con una niebla y el sistema de navegación se estropeó. Cayó una tormenta, que sacudió el bote, asustándonos hasta la muerte a todos nosotros. Entonces, el barco se encasilló en una playa. Para regresar a la civilización, caminamos horas y horas sólo para descubrir que estábamos a sólo 2 millas de donde habíamos empezado" para cuando terminé me estaba riendo. "Dime por favor que no soy la única que esto lo encuentra gracioso".

Él empezó a reír conmigo mientras nos estacionábamos y salíamos del coche. "No, amor. Le veo la gracia".

"¿De qué se están riendo ustedes dos?" preguntó Alice mientras venía saltando hacia nosotros.

"Nada" le dije. "Realmente necesito un baño" dije mientras caminaba hacia la casa y subía las escaleras hacia el baño de Edward y mío.

Después de un muy relajante baño estaba recibiendo a Edward en un cálido abrazo. "¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó.

Asentí contra su pecho. "Bastante".

"Buen, porque nuestro fin de semana fuera empieza mañana" me dijo con un guiño.

"Pero mañana es jueves" le dije.

"Lo sé, pero Alice va a empezar su fin de semana en Seattle temprano, así que pensé que deberíamos estar dispuestos también" dijo con una sonrisa. "Y estaremos de vuelta a casa el lunes. Créeme, cuatro días no serán suficientes" me aseguró.

"De acuerdo, supongo que lo dejaré pasar esta vez" dije con una mirada sospechosa. "Así que, ¿vas a decirme a dónde vamos?" pregunté esperanzada.

"Nope" dijo simplemente, soltándose de nuestro abrazo. "Sólo asegúrate de meter en la maleta todo lo que Alice te consiguió en tu último viaje de compras".

"Bien" dije, aún mirándolo sospechosamente.

Besó mi frente. "Te encantará, lo prometo. Tengo hacer las maletas de todas formas. Podemos hacerlo juntos, ¿me permites?" preguntó.

Asentí mientras íbamos a por las maletas que Alice había insistido en conseguir en nuestro día de compras. Empacamos en un cómodo silencio, todo el tiempo mi mente trataba de adivinar el lugar adonde Edward me llevaría. Pero siempre terminaba en blanco. Era tan discreto. Pero haciendo a un lado lo de adónde iríamos, estaría con Edward. Y nada más con eso, hacía que todo fuese perfecto.

(1) "La Isla de Gilligan" fue un show americano que fue famoso en los 60's. El concepto básico se puede expresar de modo muy conciso: las desventuras de siete náufragos, y sus infructuosos intentos de volver a eso que suele llamarse "civilización". El protagonista es Gilligan, marino del buque; también están el Capitán Grumby, el billonario Thurston Howell III junto a su esposa, la actriz de cine Ginger Grant, el Profesor Hinkley, único personaje masculino normal, y la campesina Mary Ann.

* * *

**Holaaa de nuevo chicas!**

**Esta vez me tarde menos ehh xD no os podréis quejar... jaja**

**En fin... espero que os haya gustado este cap de ****Carliitha-cullen, ya le mandé sus fallitos aunque el cap no estuvo muy mal :D**

**Muchas graciasss a todos esos reviews que me enviastéis..., you are the best! en serio motivan muchísimo... tanto a traducir como a corregir traducciones... xD jajaja pero aún así los reviews bajann... pero bueno, que se le va a hacer... es que me teneis malacostumbrada... jajaja Claro... llegamos a mas de 100 en un cap, y ya pues me malacostumbrais... xD tanto aqui como en Welcome, que sí que se nota el bajón... pero bajón bajón... xD**

**Pero bueno... jajaj que se le va a hacer...**

**En fin... pues eso... ya no sé cuando actualizaré... aún no me mando el cap la muchacha que le tocaba... Mmmm... sino me lo manda pronto.. lo traduciré yo... así que pacience.. xD (nah.. tampoco tardare tanto xD)**

**Bueno... pues sin más que decir...**

**Un besitooo y espero sus comentarios... (muuchos muuchos d ellos... xDDD)**

**Gracias de nuevo por los reviews!**

**Yuliss**


	33. Aeropuerto y llegada

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo es de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Ashel-13**

* * *

**33. Aeropuerto y llegada.**

EPOV

Me sentía como un niño que estaba a punto de ir a Disney Land. Excepto porque, aquí estaba, un chaval de 21 años a punto de llevar al amor de su vida a Las Vegas para pasar un fin de semana juntos y solos. Vale, estaba _más que emocionado_ que un niño deseando ir a un divertido parque de atracciones.

Apenas había podido dormir algo, así que mientras, me quedé tumbado en la cama y observé a mi amor dormir a mi lado. Cada poco, me abrazaba a ella y cerraba los ojos, intentando que el sueño viniera a mí, pero mi mente volvía a pensar en todas las cosas que quería hacer y sentía mariposas en mi estómago. Así que esperé hasta las cinco, que es cuando desperté a Bella para poder irnos preparando y salir del aeropuerto de Seattle.

"Bella, amor. Despierta" dulcemente sacudí su hombro, pero ella sólo soltó un irritado gruñido y se alejó de mí. Comencé a besarla desde donde el cuello comenzaba, bajando hasta su hombro y algo de su brazo.

"Edward" se rió tontamente.

"Tenemos que prepararnos ya" susurré contra su piel.

Lentamente se sentó en la cama y se desperezó antes de girarse hacia mí. "¿Quieres ducharte conmigo?" preguntó.

Me sentí algo avergonzado de lo rápido que una sonrisa cruzó mi cara, pero eso sólo la hizo reír. "Vale, entonces vamos" dijo saliendo de la cama y agarrándome de la mano para que la siguiera.

Definitivamente disfrutaría todo el fin de semana con ella.

Aunque no hiciera nada demasiado sexy en particular, encontré la ducha bastante excitante. La manera en que sus pequeñas y frágiles manos me enjabonaban el pelo se sentía increíble. Pero una vez que ella notó el estado en que estaba, sabía que me había metido en problemas.

Me sonrió y comenzó a besar mi pecho mientras el agua caía por nuestros cuerpos "Bella" le dije con una voz tirante., no queriendo que parara pero sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo. Realmente teníamos que coger el vuelo. "Bella, tenemos que prepararnos"

"Oh, creo que estás lo suficientemente preparado" me soltó, bajando su mano más y más y más, hasta que lo agarró.

"Bella, por favor amor. Sé que te encanta torturarme, pero tenemos que irnos" ella puso un puchero, mordiéndose su labio inferior un poquito, y la besé.

Terminamos de ducharnos y bajamos para coger algo para el desayuno. Todo el mundo ya se había despedido la noche anterior así no se tendrían que levantar temprano. Tomamos simplemente un tazón de cereales. Si tuviéramos hambre otra vez, siempre podríamos pillar algo en el aeropuerto.

"¿Por qué salimos tan temprano? Vamos, ¿A dónde podríamos ir más lejos que Seattle?" preguntó. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos "No vamos a ir más lejos de Seattle, ¿verdad, Edward? ¿Edward?"

"Creo que parte de mi premio por ganar la apuesta era que te podía llevar a cualquier sitio" le recordé. "Así que, no, no te lo voy a decir. Y sí, es más lejos que Seattle. Ahora venga, vamos" le dije gesticulando hacia la puerta.

Durante el viaje hacia Seattle, Bella se quedó callada, y enfurruñada en su asiento. "Bella te prometo que te encantará" le aseguré.

Me miró fijamente "Edward Cullen, ¿Cuánto te has gastado en este viaje?"

"Lo suficiente" le respondí rápidamente.

"Edward, sabes que odio que la gente se gaste dinero en mí" se quejó.

"Bella, este viaje no es sólo para ti. Este viaje es para ambos. Una oportunidad tuya y mía para escaparnos de todos y hacer cosas espectaculares." Le dije, agarrando su mano "Puede que no te creas esto, pero soy egoísta y también quiero divertirme" le dije con una sonrisa.

Me devolvió la sonrisa. "Vale, bien. No más quejas"

"Bien" le sonreí y le besé la mano. "Ahora, en marcha hacia nuestras vacaciones" aparqué en el garaje y descargué nuestras maletas. Yo sólo llevé una, mientras que Alice le hizo dos a Bella.

Lo principal, primero. Entramos y facturamos las maletas ya que eran demasiado grandes como para ir arrastrándolas por ahí. Después pasamos el control de seguridad.

"¿Tienes hambre?" le pregunté una vez que nos dijeron cuál era la puerta de embarque.

"No, estoy bien" me dijo. Asentí y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta.

BPOV

Así que Edward no me iba a decir adónde íbamos. Podría aguantar… o algo así. Pero empezó a exagerar un poco las cosas. Me hizo darme la vuelta en frente de la puerta de embarque para no ver a dónde íbamos. También me hizo escuchar el iPod lo suficientemente alto como para no escuchar los anuncios de embarque por los altavoces.

Estaba en la mitad de la canción Here I go Again de Whitesnake cuando Edward me llamó. Me quité los auriculares y lo miré.

"Ya es la hora de irnos" dijo con una brillante sonrisa que me hizo olvidar donde estaba por un minuto.

Sacudí la cabeza para devolverme a la realidad "Sí, vale" le dije mientras le devolvía el iPod y me ponía de pie. Al instante él pasó un brazo por mi cintura y juntos caminamos hacia la puerta de embarque. Edward le tendió los billetes a la mujer y nos dirigimos hacia el avión.

Cuando la azafata nos enseñó dónde nos teníamos que sentar, me helé "Edward ¿Qué coño es esto?" le pregunté en un susurro.

Pude oírlo reír en mi oído. "No pensarías que te iba a llevar en asientos de tercera clase ¿verdad?"

Me senté en el asiento de la ventanilla. Tenía que admitir que la primera clase tenía mucha clase y era muchísimo mejor que la tercera. Si no fuese tan tozuda quizás hasta se lo hubiera agradecido.

Sentí como Edward se inclinó hacia mi oído y susurró "¿Estás enfadada conmigo?" preguntó.

Me giré hacia él con una sonrisa "No, por supuesto que no estoy enfadada contigo. Supongo que podría ser peor" dije con una risa.

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó

"Bueno, al menos no compraste un avión privado" me reí "eso habría sido demasiado"

"Estuve pensando en ello" dijo con una cara seria.

"Oh Dios, Edward, dime que estás de coña"

Su cara de repente brilló "Sí, estoy de coña" dijo mientras me besaba la frente. "Sé que literalmente me habrías matado si lo hubiera hecho"

"Sí" me reí "lo habría hecho"

"Buenos días damas y caballeros. Bienvenidos al vuelo 86. Su vuelo directo desde Seattle, Washington con destino Las Vegas, Nevada." El capitán dijo.

Ni siquiera me molesté en escuchar nada más. Lentamente me giré hacia Edward con la expresión congelada del shock. Completa y enteramente en shock. Él simplemente me miró y sonrió.

Cuando el avión despegó, aún estaba helada. Edward se inclinó hacia mí "Bella, tienes que respirar" me recordó.

"¿Vegas?" fue todo lo que pude decir.

"El trato era que podía ser el sitio que quisiera" me dijo divertido.

"Sí, pero ¿Vegas? Oh Dios mío, no quiero ni siquiera pensar en lo que habrá costado"

"Bella, es para los dos, recuerda. Quién sabe cuándo volveremos a tener una oportunidad como esta" dijo tristemente.

Tenía razón. Ambos íbamos a diferentes escuelas y él siempre estaba muy ocupado como para poder organizar un viaje así en otro momento. Lo besé rápidamente "Gracias"

Me devolvió el beso "De nadas"

Me reí "Sabes, siempre he querido venir a Las Vegas" le dije "Por supuesto habría sido mejor si hubiera sido mayor de edad" lo miré. Ya que sólo tenía 20 años parecía que no iba a poder hacer mucho. Pero sí que podía desnudarme y nadar en la piscina de cualquier hotel.

Edward se rió "Tonta Bella. Nunca te engañaría con respecto a tu experiencia en Las Vegas" le regalé una mirada confusa "No te preocupes, ya lo verás. Lo he estado cuidando todo"

Me encogí de hombros y miré a través de la ventana. La vista era impresionante incluso entre nubes. Parecían como si fueran montañas pequeñitas. Verdaderamente bonitas. Pero de pronto el sol estuvo de frente a mí y tuve que cerrar la persiana.

"¿Quieren algo de beber?" me giré para ver a la azafata sonriéndole demasiado simpática a mi novio. Él se giró hacia mí.

"¿Bella, quieres algo?" me preguntó.

"¿Vodka?" le dije de broma. Ahora podría decir que necesitaba un bate de béisbol para mantener a las mujeres y posibles hombres alejados de Edward. Creí escuchar a Edward reírse, pero fue muy bajito como para estar segura.

"No gracias. Estamos bien por ahora." Edward le dijo a la mujer.

"Vale, llámame si cambias de opinión. Soy Sheila." Le dijo con un guiño antes de caminar hacia las siguientes asientos.

"Soy Sheila" imité a la chica mientras subía y bajaba la cabeza.

El simbolito de los cinturones se apagó y nos avisaron de que podíamos desabrocharnos los cinturones y movernos si queríamos. Edward me agarró la cintura, y me desabrochó el cinturón, asegurándose de que sus manos rozaran mi estómago. Alcé la mirada hacia él y me sonrió. De repente me levantó y me sentó en su regazo.

"Aquí, mucho mejor" dijo y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

"Edward, no me voy a unir al "Mile High Club" **(N/T: "Club" de los que han tenido relaciones sexuales a bordo de un avión)** si es lo que estás pensando." Le susurré con una risa.

Él simplemente se rió contra mi piel, enviando un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo "Podría ponerte contra la ventana…" dijo, y de repente, estaba pegada a la ventana, aplastada entre el avión y el fantástico cuerpo de Edward. "Y poseerte aquí mismo"

Si alguien nos viese, no parecería ni de cerca tan escandaloso como yo me sentía. Pero podía empezar a sentir como mi respiración aumentaba y se volvía irregular mientras sentía las manos de Edward viajar por todo mi cuerpo. Desde la clavícula, hasta mis pechos, mi estómago y se ahuecó entre mis piernas, provocando que un pequeño gemido se escapara de mis labios.

"Te tengo cuatro días enteros para mí solito" me soltó "Y esto no es nada comparado con lo que te haré en esos cuatro días" me susurró en una voz sexy y ronca llena de lujuria mientras me masajeaba mi excitación, creando una fantástica fricción. Sus palabras solo me pusieron más caliente. Era lo más cercano a hablar lascivamente que había dicho hasta ahora, y eso me excitaba.

"¿Puedo retirar lo dicho con respecto al club?" pregunté, sin aliento, arqueándome hacia su mano.

"¿Tan bueno es esto?" preguntó, con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara "Podría hacerte muchísimas más cosas con la mano, si tu quisieras" me ofreció.

"Oh dios" fue todo lo que pude decir mientras estampaba mis labios contra los de él. Quitó su mano de entre mis piernas, haciéndome soltar un quejido.

Se apartó. "Sólo me estaba asegurando de que disfrutabas del vuelo" sonrió mientras se sentaba correctamente en su asiento y me ponía una vez más en su regazo.

"Eres completamente malvado algunas veces" le dije, a lo que solamente se rió.

El resto del viaje pasó realmente rápido. Por supuesto el vuelo duraba sólo dos horas y diecisiete minutos, la mayoría de los cuales me los pasé abrazada a Edward y mirando fijamente a la azafata cada vez que pasaba y sonreía a Edward.

Pero demasiado pronto el simbolito del cinturón se iluminó, señalándonos que debíamos ponérnoslos de nuevo. Así que a regañadientes me quité del regazo de Edward y me senté en mi asiento.

"Perdóneme señor ¿Necesita ayuda con su cinturón?" la azafata preguntó, empezando a bajar la mano hacia el regazo de Edward.

"En realidad, creo que yo puedo ayudarlo con eso" dije con una voz enfermiza. Dirigí mis manos hacia un lado de su trasero para encontrar la otra parte del cinturón y entonces dejé que mis manos presionaran ligeramente su entrepierna, haciéndolo saltar un poquito. Lo apreté fuertemente y entonces dejé apoyadas las manos en su regazo.

La azafata me gruñó pero finalmente se fue "¿Bella?" Edward me dijo con una voz tensa "Tienes que mover las manos, ya" bajé la vista para ver qué era lo que le estaba provocando, lo que era aparentemente excitándolo, y moví las manos.

"Lo siento" dije sumisa, girando mi cabeza hacia la ventana otra vez.

"No lo hagas" se rió "Si hubiera sido en otro lugar, nunca habría soñado con pararte. Pero estamos cerca de aterrizar." Explicó.

En efecto, aterrizamos solamente minutos después. Edward y yo salimos del avión y nos dirigimos hacia la recogida de equipajes. Todo el tiempo, su brazo estuvo alrededor de mi cintura. Había anuncios de espectáculos que había en diferentes hoteles. Era impresionante.

"Bella, ¿nos vamos?" escuché a Edward susurrar. Lo miré y ya había cogido el equipaje. Asentí y agarramos las maletas. Mientras caminábamos, una señal me llamó la atención. Un hombre que parecía un chófer sostenía un cartel que ponía "Cullen".

"Esos somos nosotros" Edward le dijo al hombre. El chófer asintió y nos guió afuera donde nos abrió la puerta trasera de una limusina negra.

"Edward…" fue todo lo que pude decir. Vuelo de primera clase, camino en limusina. ¿Qué era lo próximo?

"El viaje de nuestra vida" fue todo lo que me dijo mientras me incitaba a entrar al coche.

Una vez que estuvimos en carretera y nos dirigimos al hotel no pude evitar dejar de quedarme embobada. "Edward esto es increíble. ¡No puedo creer que hayamos venido aquí por cuatro días!"

"No se acerca siquiera a lo que te mereces" sonrió.

Pasamos el famoso cartel que ponía Bienvenidos a Las Vegas, Nevada y nos encontramos de repente en medio de toda la acción.

"Puedes ponerte cómoda, el tráfico en Las Vegas es horrible." Edward explicó. No era siquiera medio día pero tenía razón. El tráfico era horroroso. Había semáforos en todas partes, asegurando que los peatones pudieran ir de una acera a otra.

Miré a través de la ventana en confusión. Cada hotel tenía un enorme cartel con el nombre del hotel y el espectáculo que daban en cada uno. Era increíble. Pasamos el Mandalay Bay, The Luxer, Paris, el MGM Gran hasta que la limusina se paró en el The Venetian.

"¿Nos quedamos aquí?" dije asombrada. Ya sólo el exterior era impresionante. Ni siquiera me quería imaginar cómo era el interior.

Llevamos todo a la entrada para coger nuestras llaves de habitación. Después de esperar una cola de cinco minutos, nos tocó. Edward y yo caminamos hacia la mujer que trabajaba allí. Ella sonrió abiertamente hacia Edward y la única cosa que pensé fue _¿Dónde puedo conseguir un bate de béisbol?_ Pero entonces, se giró y me sonrió incluso más abiertamente. Vale, eso me pilló totalmente con la guardia baja.

"¿Tenéis reserva?" preguntó mirándome. Vale, esto era nuevo.

"Sí, bajo el nombre de Cullen" Edward le dijo, casi riéndose de mi expresión.

La mujer miró a Edward por un momento y después miró a su ordenador. "Oh, veo que tenéis la suite" me sonrió "La disfrutarás mucho" nos dio a cada uno una tarjeta-llave y entonces se inclinó hacia mí por encima del mostrador "Si alguna vez necesitas algún tour por aquí o cualquier ayuda, sólo llama a recepción y pregunta por Heidi" me dijo antes de guiñarme.

"Estaré segura de hacerlo" dije sumisa antes de girarme y caminar junto a Edward.

Él dejó salir una leve risa "Oh, ¿crees que es gracioso?" le pregunté

"Bueno, si yo tengo a Brett tirándome los tejos, es justo" me sonrió.

"Sí, creerás que es gracioso hasta que le tengas que explicar a tu familia por qué te dejé por una mujer" le dije un poco demasiado alto en el ascensor, haciendo que un muchacho de 18 o 19 años se girara y me sonriera.

"¿Puedo ver?" preguntó. Pero antes de que pudiera responder o incluso pegarle una colleja, las puertas se abrieron y salió corriendo.

"Los tíos son asquerosos" Edward gruñó.

Me reí "Tú eres un tío" le recordé.

"Eso es diferente. Tú me perteneces y yo te amo" dijo antes de besarme rápidamente.

El ascensor se paró en la planta más alta y Edward salió, guiándome hasta nuestra habitación. Las puertas ante las que nos paramos no eran para nada puertas corrientes. Sí, correcto… puertas… plural. Había dos puertas una al lado de la otra.

"¿Preparada?" me preguntó. Asentí con una enorme sonrisa en la cara mientras él metía la tarjeta y la sacaba rápidamente. La luz se reflejó primero rojo y después verde mientras Edward giraba los dos picaportes y los giraba mientras entrábamos a la aventura en la habitación.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que mis pies se habían movido por sí solos, pero estaba de repente en medio de la habitación. Era impresionante. Tenía su pequeña cocina y su salón con un sofá y televisión. Había una habitación a la derecha y deslicé la puerta para revelar el dormitorio el cual era fascinante. Todo era lujoso y de un color cálido para hacernos creer que estábamos en Italia.

Sentí a Edward cómo se acercaba hacia mí por detrás y envolvía mi cintura entre sus brazos. "¿Te gusta?" susurró en mi oído.

"Me encanta" me giré en sus brazos. "Es perfecto" le dije antes de besarlo profundamente. Él se inclinó incluso más y dejó que sus manos se deslizaran por mi espalda, donde de repente me levantó rápidamente sin siquiera romper el beso. Nos llevó hacia el dormitorio y caímos en la cama con él encima de mí, cuidadoso de no dejar todo su peso encima de mi cuerpo.

Me reí "Alguien está un poquito ansioso" sonreí.

"Bueno, después de lo que me hiciste en el avión es difícil no estarlo"

"¿Qué hice?" pregunté. "Perdona, pero tú fuiste el que me apretó contra la ventana" le recordé.

"Piensa de ello como quieras. Yo sólo sé que te deseo ahora mismo" dijo entre besos y mordiscos a cada lado de mi cuello.

Toc, toc. Vino de la puerta.

Edward gruñó mientras se quitaba de encima de mí. Me reí de él. "Eso no es gracioso" dijo.

"Simplemente estás muy mono cuando estás sexualmente frustrado" me reí, bajándome de la cama y agarrando mi maleta. Edward pareció estar hablando con alguien de la dirección del hotel sobre algo así que empecé a deshacer las maletas y poner la ropa en los armarios. Alice me mataría si dejara alguna ropa arrugada.

"Ahí no es donde te dejé" Edward dijo, acercándose hacia mí.

"¿De qué iba todo eso?" le pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros "Tickets que nos he conseguido. Fueron muy amables de traérnoslos a la habitación. Aunque no estoy tan contento de que nos hayan interrumpido"

Me reí de él "Deberías deshacer las maletas también" me rodó los ojos pero agarró su maleta y comenzó a deshacerla.

"¿Te gustaría que diéramos un paseo después de que terminemos? Podemos echar un vistazo al Grand Canal Shoppes… esas son las tiendas del hotel. He escuchado que están muy bien. También tienen góndolas, que también podemos ver"

"Claro, suena genial" le dije. Terminé con mi último artículo de ropa y me lancé hacia Edward. Él me cogió, por supuesto y yo rodeé su cintura con mis piernas. Le di un casto beso. "Gracias. Mi primer gran viaje y lo tengo con el hombre más perfecto del planeta"

Se rió "Créeme, el placer es todo mío. Bueno ¿nos vamos?" preguntó.

Asentí y desaté mis piernas de su cintura para bajarme pero me agarró y comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas. "Edward, puedo andar, sabes. Edward…" me reí. Finalmente me puso en el suelo una vez que llegamos a los ascensores, pero rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos.

"Dejemos que la diversión comience" sonrió antes de besarme.

* * *

**Hola chicas y chicos!!!!**

**Yuliss is back!!!**

**Lo sé... me tardé mucho.. blablabla... pero como ya dije en Welcome to the real world, de verdad que necesitaba un pequeño relax, ya que con todo lo de la universidad, los examenes y tal me estaba empezando a agobiar un poquito. Pero ya está, Yuliss ya vuelve de nuevo al ataque jejej xD**

**Este cap, debía haberlo actualizado hace un mes... pero la muchacha que me lo tenía que haber enviado no me lo envió xD y ya paso de esperar... sinceramente. Por estas cosas, y porque no tengo tiempo de nada, voy a dejar de hacer lo de la "escuela de traductores", aunque las que ya me enviásteis el cap, tranquilas que os lo corregiré en cuanto le toque el turno :D**

**Yo pensé que corrigiendo iriamos mas rapido, pero me equivoqué y ahora vamos incluso más lento. Así que volveremos a como antes, actualizacion un cap de Welcome, dos de Making... y así vamos mejor.**

**También quería agradecer a todos los reviews que habeis estado enviando en todo este tiempo, gracias de verdad, aunque aún así, también han bajado mucho y me hace preguntarme el por qué... teniendo en cuenta de que este fic lo tienen en favoritos 764 personas y 458 en alertas... pero en fin, seguro que será el tiempo. Solo recordad algo, si pediis capitulos rápido, yo tambien os pido algo, reviews, y os aseguro que se tarda menos que en traducir un capitulo. Así que nada... de todas formas, gracias de nuevo a las que sí los dejais, sois las mejores chicas ^^ ( y unas perversas tambien.. jajajajaj)**

**Además de todo, quería hacer una mención especial a una amiga mía que hoy cumple años. _Uitzil G Kunllen_. Y le quería dedicar el capítulo a ella, ya que sigue el fic desde el primer momento y me envía capitulo a capítulo su review. Además porque es una genial amiga y la quiero un montón. Un besito guapa! para ti el capi :D espero que te guste!!**

**Y nada... sin nada más que decir... bueno sí, vuelvo a avisar del concurso que Tatarata y yo hemos montado. El tema principal es "Una navidad con los Cullen" y las fechas, extensión y bases del concurso se encuentran todas en mi perfil, en una entrada que ha subido Tatarata y en el perfíl del concurso CULLEN CHRISTMAS CONTEST. Esperamos que participéis :D**

**Un besitoooo y espero sus reviews :D**

**Yuliss**


	34. Volemos

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo es de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Ashel-13**

* * *

**34. Volemos**

EPOV

Así que caminamos hacia la planta baja del hotel para echar un vistazo a The Grand Canal Shoppes. Aunque sabía que Bella odiaba comprar, tenía el presentimiento de que tenía mucho más que ver con Alice y sus habituales compras de montones de ropa que ni siquiera le gustaban. Ahora éramos solo nosotros dos, mirando cada tienda.

Miré hacia mi ángel para ver sus ojos brillar tanto que hacían competencia a las mismas luces de los letreros de Las Vegas. Me incliné hacia ella. "¿Te gusta?"

Giró su cabeza hacia mí y asintió con una enorme sonrisa en la cara "Es impresionante" dijo antes de besarme.

"Me alegro de que te guste, ya sabes, con las tiendas y todo"

Se rió "Mientras no me fuerces a entrar a ningún probador con un montón de ropa creo que estaré bien"

"Bueno, dejemos de lado las compras un rato" dije tomando su mano y guiándola hacia la cola para montar en góndola. Le tendí al caballero 15 míseros dólares por persona y subimos al bote, agarrando la mano de Bella para ayudarla.

No sentamos y nos acurrucamos juntitos mientras el hombre con su camiseta negra y blanca de rayas nos miraba, bueno, más específicamente a Bella. Pero después de percatarse de la fría mirada que le lancé, apartó la mirada de mi amor y empezó a cantar.

Observé a Bella mientras ella miraba todo lo que nos rodeaba a la vez que nos movíamos por el agua. Se pasó varios minutos mirando el nublado cielo pintado, pero después movió su mirada hacia las diferentes tiendas y gente que nos observaba desde las barandillas de la imitada acera tras ir bajo el puente.

Enrollé mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la mantuve bien cerca de mí, mientras ella se echaba contra mí. Besé la parte superior de su cabeza y respiré su exquisita esencia "Esto es todo lo que necesito para siempre" le dije.

Ella soltó una risotada "Todo lo que necesitas en la vida es abrazarme en una góndola en Las Vegas ¿eh? ¿Eso es todo?" bromeó.

Me encogí de hombros "Quizás puedo hacer que Carlisle lo compre" le dije.

"¿Le vas a pedir a Carlisle que compre Las Vegas?" preguntó con una expresión horrorizada.

"Por supuesto que no" le dije y vi cómo se relajaba "Le diré que compre el hotel" su expresión de repente se volvió horrorizada otra vez, haciendo que me riera de ella "Estoy bromeando, Bella"

"Eso no es divertido. Conociendo a tu familia, lo habrías hecho probablemente" se rió.

El viaje finalmente terminó después de pasar todas las luces de la calle, gente, y los impresionantes restaurantes. Sin dejar jamás que la fachada de que estábamos en Venecia se rompiera.

"¡Vayamos a comprar!" Exclamó Bella después de bajarse de la góndola.

"¿De dónde viene ese entusiasmo?" Le pregunté con una risa.

"Estoy en Las Vegas con el hombre perfecto" dijo mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos. Le rodé los ojos "Estoy siendo seria. ¿Podría ir esto aún más perfecto?"

"Creo que podría, si hago esto" dije antes de besarla larga y dulcemente.

"Vale, Casanova. Vamos a comprar." Dijo, dándome un casto beso y después alejándose.

"¡Oh, no! ¡Alice ha creado un monstruo!" bromeé mientras ella golpeaba mi brazo. Agarré su muñeca y la acerqué hacia mí, deslizando mi brazo por su cintura mientras andábamos.

Paseamos por un rato, echándole un vistazo a un par de tiendas. Cuando noté que Bella prácticamente babeaba ante un bolso Coach, se lo cogí.

"¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?" preguntó con tono sospechoso.

"De repente sentí la urgencia de usar un bolso" me reí mientras lo puse encima del mostrador de la tienda, sin siquiera molestarme en mirar el precio.

"Edward, de verdad, no tienes por qué hacerlo" intentó convencerme. Pero era demasiado tarde, ya había visto lo mucho que lo quería.

"Señor, tenemos también esta cartera a juego, por si está interesado" la dependienta me dijo educadamente.

"No, está bien" respondió Bella por mí.

"En verdad, la cartera estaría genial" le dije a la dependienta mientras fue a buscarla.

"Edward Anthony, ¿qué te crees que estás haciendo?" me preguntó en un tono severo.

Me reí y besé la parte superior de su cabeza "Mimarte tanto como quiera" respondí.

"Wow, un buen hombre, ¿te importa si me lo cojo prestado?" preguntó una mujer mayor de unos 50 años que estaba detrás de nosotros. Me reí y me giré, mientras Bella soltaba un frustrado suspiro.

Casi se desmaya cuando se nos reveló el total, pero la agarré a tiempo. Le agradecí a la dependienta y salimos de la tienda. "Vale, nota mental: no dejar nunca que veas el precio" me reí.

"Edward, esa fue una compra ridícula" me dijo.

"Ridícula, pero te ha hecho feliz" le sonreí.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" me preguntó con una mirada intensa.

Saqué el bolso de la bolsa y al instante sonrió y su sonrisa se ensanchó "¿ves?" me reí, señalando a su rostro "Felicidad"

Sonrió y me abrazó "Vale, me encanta. Pero no más Coach ¿vale?" dijo estrictamente.

La correspondí "Sí, señora. Ahora, vamos"

Entramos y salimos de unas cuantas tiendas más y en cada una Bella encontró algo que le encantó pero se rehusó a que se lo comprara. Me comporté y mantuve el dinero en mi cartera. Pero tenía la furtiva idea de volver solo y comprar el par de cosas que quería. Quiero decir, ¿qué haría si "accidentalmente" se tropieza con los zapatos Steve Madden que quería?

"¡Espera! Tenemos que entrar ahí" dije, empujándola hacia una tienda que no vendía nada excepto vestidos. Ni siquiera miré el nombre de la tienda para ver de qué diseñador era, pero Bella necesitaba un vestido para mañana por la noche.

"¿Por qué tenemos que entrar aquí?" me preguntó mirando sospechosamente hacia los vestidos.

"Necesitas un vestido bonito para mañana por la noche" le dije tímidamente. "Por favor no te enfades, te prometo que te encantará la sorpresa."

En realidad accedió bastante fácilmente. La ayudé a escoger algunos de los vestidos que más me gustaban y se los probó todos, sin dejarme a mí ver ninguno de ellos.

"Vale, éste es el elegido" dijo desde detrás de la cortina.

"Bueno ¿puedo por favor ver sólo éste, entonces?" le pregunté.

"Nop" ella dijo simplemente.

Ella salió unos minutos después en su atuendo original. Me tendió el vestido y fui a pagarlo. Me di cuenta de que Bella se alejaba de la dependienta. Probablemente no queriendo enterarse del precio. Eso sólo me hizo reír.

Continuamos andando hasta que llegamos a una joyería "Bella, creo que deberías coger algo a juego con el vestido" le dije. Me lanzó una mirada molesta "Será a tu elección. No te sugeriré el collar más grande" le aseguré.

Rodó los ojos pero caminó, no obstante. Al final, cogió un precioso collar lleno de diamantes y unos pendientes que pegaban.

Para cuando ya compramos todo y finalmente miré el reloj, me di cuenta de que era casi la hora de la cena.

"Lo siento, perdí el sentido del tiempo" le dije "¿Tienes hambre?"

"Claro, ¿tienes algún plan, o uno obra maestra, de dónde iremos a cenar?" me preguntó con una sonrisa.

Me reí "En verdad, hay un restaurante justo allí, por si estás interesada. Creo que hoy no nos complicaremos" sonreí.

La guié hasta el restaurante Enoteca San Marco, que hacía que la gente pareciera que cenaba por las mismas calles de Venecia y las mesas estaban rodeadas por arcos blancos de los edificios que estaban imitando, haciéndolo una vista preciosa.

El servicio de espera fue increíble. Ni los hombres, ni las mujeres se nos insinuaron, lo que se apreciaba bastante. Nos hicieron excelentes recomendaciones en lo que se refería al vino y a la comida. Algunos incluso se pararon para tener conversaciones agradables con nosotros sobre nuestra estancia y cómo lo estábamos pasando en Las Vegas. Una mujer llamada Ángela, que era muy dulce, nos aconsejó que nos aseguráramos de que veíamos las Bellagio Dancing Fountains de noche. Le aseguramos que lo haríamos.

Ahora, con todas las bolsas en mano, y con los pies de Bella que empezaban a estar algo cansados y doloridos, decidimos volver a la habitación. Tan pronto como llegamos, Bella se lanzó a la cama y sólo eran las seis de la tarde. Me reí de su gesto.

"¿Y cuál es el plan para esta noche?" preguntó.

"Bueno…" me dejé caer a su lado, apoyándome en el brazo derecho de manera que pudiera acariciar su mejilla con la izquierda "Hay unos clubs a los que sería divertido ir. Hay uno aquí en nuestro hotel, pero creo que deberías ver los alrededores un poquito. El club no abre hasta las 10:30, así que aún tenemos un rato" le dije.

"¿Qué club?" preguntó, sentándose y poniéndose frente a mí.

"Club Jet at the Mirage **(N/T: Viaje al Espejismo)**" le dije.

"¡Wow! Debería arreglarme para que podamos pasear un ratito antes" dijo, levantándose de la cama.

"No hay prisa, ya sabes. The Mirage está al cruzar la calle" le dije con una risa.

"Perdona, ¿eres tú el que tiene que lidiar con su pelo y con el maquillaje?" me preguntó.

"Espero que no" me reí.

No sabía de lo que Bella estaba hablando, no tardaba para nada tanto en arreglarse. Esto me hizo preguntarme qué le habían hecho Alice y Rosalie cuando se la llevaron al menos como dos horas. Pero cuando salió, estaba tan guapa como lo estaba incluso sin maquillaje y peinado especial, y en muchísimo menos tiempo.

"Estás impresionante" dije mientras mis ojos la escaneaban. Llevaba un vestido rojo de seda pequeño. Se agarraba al cuello dejando ver un encantador escote. Era bastante ajustado hasta que llegaba a los muslos, donde se abría en los restantes 8 centímetros de la falda (¡Muy corto!). Si se girara, no quedaba duda de que podría tener una visión plena de todo. No es que me importara, pero sí que me importaba que los otros tíos o Heidi pudieran verlo también.

La abracé contra mi pecho "Espero que sepas que no te voy a dejar despegarte de mí en toda la noche. Estás más tentadora de lo que debería estar permitido" le dije sin poder evitar hacer contacto con su piel que la parte superior del vestido revelaba.

"Mmmm…. Eso en verdad suena bien para mí" dijo, pasando las manos por mi pelo "deberíamos irnos".

Asentí y agarré su mano "¡Oh, mierda! Edward, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a entrar al club? No tengo 21" sonó preocupada.

Me reí de ella "Bella, esto es Las Vegas, si eres lo suficientemente guapa, conseguirás todo lo que quieras. Y créeme, guapa se queda corto a la hora de describirte. Eres una diosa" le aseguré. Ese encantador rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas y no pude evitar agarrarle la cara y besarla lentamente.

Finalmente, y con una gran cantidad de fuerza de voluntad, me aparté y caminamos hacia los ascensores.

Una vez en el lobby me giré hacia ella "¿Estás lista para ver la zona?" le pregunté, emocionándome. Me sonrió y asintió mientras caminábamos hacia la calle.

A cada sitio que miráramos, había luces y carteles haciendo publicidad. Las aceras estaban llenas de gente, algunos obviamente vestidos para ir de fiesta y otros simplemente buscando formas de gastar el dinero.

Caminamos a través de las solicitadas calles para llegar a la otra parte del lugar. Guié a Bella hasta el Treasure Island **(N/T: Isla del tesoro)** que era justo el local de al lado del The Mirage e incluso mejor, tenía un tranvía que podía llevarnos allí.

En la parte de fuera del hotel había empezado un show. Había una piscina pequeña donde un barco flotaba. Vimos con otros como varios piratas luchaban unos contra otros, algunos cayendo al agua y otros clamando su victoria. Bella se rió una vez el show terminó y saltó cuando encendieron un cañón.

Nos abrimos camino hacia el casino del hotel "¿Quieres jugar?" le pregunté. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"Pero me encantaría verte a ti" sonrió tímidamente.

"Vale" besé la parte superior de su cabeza "¿A qué debería jugar?" le pregunté.

Pareció como que se lo pensaba un momento antes de decir "Black Jack" **(N/T: ****Este típico juego también llamado veintiuna[] o veintiuno, es un juego de cartas, propio de los casinos, que consiste en obtener 21 puntos, mediante la suma de los valores de las cartas. Las cartas numéricas suman su valor, las figuras suman 10 y el as es un 11 o un 1 si el once hiciera al jugador pasarse de 21 en la jugada total. Si se consigue 21 con sólo dos cartas se considera blackjack y se gana automáticamente.)**

Le alcé las cejas pero acepté. Caminamos hacia la mesa del Black Jack y nos sentamos en un taburete. Pedí doscientos dólares en fichas y empecé a jugar, mientras Bella masajeaba mis hombros, observando.

Conseguí Black Jack en mi segunda mano y continué ganando. Cada vez que ganaba, Bella se inclinaba y me daba un beso muy sensual en los laterales del cuello.

"Sabes que eso hace muy difícil que me concentre" le dije con una risa.

Se inclinó, presionando su pecho contra mi espalda y puso los labios en mi oído "No parece que te esté afectando en el juego" respiró.

"El juego, no. Pero estás haciendo que quiera dejarlo y que te lleve de vuelta a la habitación" le susurré.

Se rió tontamente y se irguió de nuevo. "Entonces mi trabajo aquí ha terminado" sonrió.

Le deseé buena suerte a todos los de la mesa y fui a canjear mis ganancias "Lo siento, ¿fue muy aburrido para ti?" le pregunté.

"Para nada. En verdad, verte ganar así fue bastante… sexy" sonrió.

"¿En serio?" pregunté "Quizás debería intentar ganar más a menudo" me reí.

Caminamos por los alrededores del hotel y el casino por un rato más, observándolo todo. De vez en cuando, Bella me hacía meter un dólar en la máquina tragaperras para ver si ganábamos algo. Me reí de ella mientras miraba con cierta emoción en los ojos.

"Toma, tú juegas esta" le dije, dándole un dólar.

"No, no puedo" dijo, pero viendo realmente que quería.

"Vigilaré mientras" me reí. Cogió el dólar y lo introdujo en la máquina. Sonrió abiertamente mientras pulsaba el botón. Terminó ganando cinco dólares. Parecía tan cuidadosa y encantadora. Era increíble verla.

"Creo que me gusta ser una delincuente" se rió mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el tranvía.

"Calma, Bonnie" me reí. "Centrémonos en el juego. Ahora no se roban casinos, ¿vale Danny Ocean?" **(N/T: Danny Ocean es un carismático ladrón que, tan sólo 24 horas después de cumplir una larga condena en prisión, ya está planeando su próximo delito. Su objetivo: el mayor atraco a casinos de la historia)**

Se rió de mí y asintió "Vale. No esta vez, al menos." Se rió.

El tranvía estaba tan lleno, que tuvimos que quedarnos de pie. Sostuve a Bella cerca de mi cuerpo. No me gustaba la mirada que el tipo de al lado le estaba dando. Parecía bastante raro así que la abracé todavía más fuerte, agradecido por que el camino no fuera muy largo.

"Vayamos de fiesta" dije ignorando la larga cola que se había formado y caminando hacia la puerta directamente. El gorila le echó un vistazo a Bella y automáticamente nos dejó entrar.

"Ves, eres una diosa" le susurré mientras entrábamos al club.

Luces verdes mostraban la pista de baile. Me di cuenta de que en medio había una isla con dos barras que estaba ocupadas por dos mujeres ahora mismo, obviamente bebidas. Una casi se cae de la plataforma. Escuché a Bella reír a mi lado y la encontré mirando al mismo sitio al cual yo había estado mirando.

"No hay ninguna oportunidad de que hagas eso para mí ¿verdad?" le pregunté.

"Depende de lo bueno que seas esta noche." Sonrió mientras me arrastraba hasta la pista de baile.

La gente parecía apartarse conforme nosotros pasábamos hacia el centro. Todos los tíos miraban a mi chica, mientras todas las muchachas la miraban también por habérsele quitado la atención a ellas. Eso me hizo sonreír. Era demasiado impresionante para su propio bien.

Empezamos a mover nuestras caderas una contra la otra lentamente, no tan agresivo como lo habíamos hecho en otros clubes que habíamos ido previamente, aunque no me importaría repetir ninguna de esas veces. Simplemente bailamos sin preocupaciones. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cuello y mis brazos.

Tuvimos divertidas conversaciones mientras reíamos y bailábamos. Me dijo que si pudiera tener alguna mascota sería un perezoso de tres dedos llamado Perezoso De Tres Dedos, y simplemente casi me caigo al suelo de la risa ante la respuesta. La mía había sido un perro cobrador dorado, y aquí, ¡me decía que un perezoso!

"Es en serio" dijo con una sonrisa que decía nada más que eso "Lo llevaría a carreras también. Por supuesto la carrera le llevaría 15 minutos, pero ganaríamos por los pelos" se rió.

"Sabes que a esas cosas les crece moho por el cuerpo" le dije, aún riendo.

Se encogió de hombros "Tendré que hacer que lo limpies"

"Te amo" le dije antes de besarla. Apenas rocé su labio inferior con la lengua, pidiendo entrar, lo que ella permitió. Nuestras lenguas bailaban juntas mientras puso sus manos en mi cabeza, acercándome más a la suya, y mis manos se deslizaron a través de su espalda, dejando que mis dedos rozaran su espalda ligeramente.

Demasiado pronto, tuvo que romper el beso para respirar, así que continué besando la línea de su mandíbula, ligeramente mordiéndola, haciéndola gimotear.

Sus manos despeinaron mi cabello incluso más que de su usual desorden mientras succionaba su cuello, clamándola como mía. Deslicé una de mis manos hacia la parte frontal de su muslo.

"Oh, Dios Edward" respiró. Sonreí contra su piel, orgulloso de que pudiera afectar en ella de esa manera. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse contra las mías incluso más duramente, haciéndome soltar casi un inaudible gemido. La sentía tan bien junto a mí…

"Bella, no tienes _ni idea_ de cómo se te siente" luché por hacer una frase coherente. La fricción que estaba creando era simplemente increíble.

Me separé de ella y agarré su mano, llevándola a través de la multitud hacia una habitación VIP al final del club. Tenía sofás y una mesa con aperitivos y bebidas ya preparadas para nosotros. Cerré la cortina para bloquear la vista al resto del club, aunque aún podíamos ver la escena del club por el espejo.

La tumbé en el sofá, no siendo capaz de resistirme a ella. Estampó sus labios contra los míos y empezó a desabotonarme la camisa que estaba llevando. Estaba a medio camino cuando simplemente metió las manos dentro de la camisa para empezar a sentir mi pecho.

Besé todo el pecho que su vestido me permitía pero estaba algo decepcionado ya que no tenía pleno acceso. De repente escuché a Bella reír y levanté la cabeza.

"Pareces muy triste" se rió.

"Este vestido es muy frustrante" le dije.

Empezó a sentarse. "Quizás eso sea bueno. Sexo en un club nocturno sería llegar demasiado lejos." Dijo. Y me senté también a su lado.

"Lo siento" le dije.

"No lo sientas" dijo, acercándose hacia mí y sentándose a horcajadas sobre mi regazo.

"Mmm… me gusta esta posición" dije una vez que sus caderas se movieran contra mí por accidente.

"Lo siento, no quería hacer eso a posta" sonrió dócilmente.

"No me importa" dije con una sonrisa. Dejé mis manos descansar en su trasero mientras ella se presionaba más contra mí.

Sus manos fueron a mi pecho otra vez, y las mías bajo su vestido para sentir su suave piel. Empezó a besar mi pecho, e incluso fue tan lejos como para lamerme, cuando de pronto la cortina se abrió. Levantamos la mirada para ver a una mujer de pie, sonriéndonos.

"Lo siento" torcí la vista hasta que me di cuenta de quién era.

"¿Heidi?" Bella preguntó, pareciendo algo sorprendida.

"la misma" la mujer respondió. Tenía que admitir que era atractiva. Palidecía en comparación con Bella, pero aún así bonita. "Hombre, os dije que me lo hicierais saber si queríais pasar un buen rato, pero parece que ya lo habéis pasado" se rió, mirándome a la camisa medio abierta.

"Nunca me diste tu nombre" Heidi dijo mientras entraba a la habitación y se sentaba a nuestro lado.

"Bella. Y este es mi novio, Edward" dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia mí.

"Sólo un novio, ¿eh? Así que aún tengo oportunidades" ella se rió.

"Nop, ella me pertenece" me reí.

"Veo que tienes un buen…um, agarre sobre ella" Heidi dijo, asintiendo hacia mis manos, que estaban bajo el vestido de Bella.

Me encogí de hombros "¿Puedes culparme?"

"Para nada" se rió "Lamento haber interrumpido demasiado pronto" dijo con una risita.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Bella.

"Bueno, podría haber esperado a que hubierais llegado más lejos antes de que entrara. Apuesto a que eso hubiera sido un show."

"Normalmente lo es" Bella se rió "¿Recuerdas después de la apuesta? Esa fue una noche impresionante"

Heidi alzó las cejas "¿Os importa compartirla?" preguntó excitada.

"Simplemente, sexo pasional y caliente durante horas" Bella se rió. Se giró hacia mí "Y perdería una y otra vez por eso" dijo antes de besarme.

"Vayamos a bailar" le sugerí a Bella.

Ella asintió "Puedes unirte a nosotros, si quieres" le dijo a Heidi.

"Quizás dentro de un rato"

Guié a Bella hasta la pista de baile donde empezamos de nuevo a movernos el uno contra el otro. Besé la parte posterior del cuello de Bella.

"Hay una barra libre" le susurré.

Se giró hacia mí y me sonrió "¿De verdad quieres que lo haga?" preguntó.

Asentí excitado. "Vale, pero me debes una"

"Lo que sea que quieras, es tuyo" le dije.

Me besó antes de dirigirse hacia la isla con las barras. Esto iba a ser divertido.

* * *

**Hola chicas y chicos!!!!**

**De nuevo cap de Making....**

**Si, si, lo sé... ya quereis lemon... ya falta muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy poco, lo prometo.... pero no por ello los caps sin lemon tienen que ser menos queridos ¿no?**

**Dejadme decir también que...**

**VIVA LAS VACACIONES!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Wiii, al fin ya entre en vacaciones de navidad, (son solo dos semanas... pero bueno), y creo que podré estar mas con vosotras...**

**Además el próximo capítulo lo tengo en mi correo, que es uno de los que me enviaron por lo de la Escuela de Traductoras, lo que tarde en corregirlo y enviar los fallitos, y lo subo ^^**

**Además dejarme recordaros que MAÑANA a las 0:00 horas de la hora COLOMBIANA, se cerrara el plazo para el concurso que figura en mi perfil, Cullen Christmas Contest. Aun estais a tiempo de participar todas aquellas que esteis a punto de terminar los oneshots... las votaciones empezarán justo al terminar el plazo y probablemente tengamos que hacer dos votaciones de 15 fics cada uno... por que... debido al gran numero de fics participantes seria algo injusto hacerlo todos de a una...**

**De verdad, muchas gracias a todas las que han participado por hacerlo *ojitos de emocion* no nos esperábamos para nada tanto éxito en el concurso, y nos alegramos de que os haya gustado. Quizás para San valentin caiga otro... :P**

**También agradecer a todos los magnificos reviews que me llegaron en el capítulo anterior, los aprecio muchísimo y espero que en este sigan igual o mejor... ya quedan 150 rr para llegar a los 2000... lo podremos conseguir en este solo cap.. o habra que esperar al siguiente?**

**Yo lo dejo a vuestra eleccion... hacedme feliz... ^^**

**Así que nada nenas... lo dicho, muuuuuuchas gracias, sois las mejores, y de verdad siento mucho el tardar tanto pero es que la Uni de verdad que me supera... todas aquellas que esteis me entenderan.. xD**

**Bueno... un besito y espero sus reviews!!!!**

**Yuliss**


	35. Vierte azúcar sobre mí

******Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer y a Ashel-13 respectivamente, yo solo la traduzco.**

* * *

**35. Vierte azúcar sobre mí**

BPOV

_¿Realmente iba a hacerlo? ¡Oh Dios mío! Lo iba a hacer._ Esos eran mis pensamientos mientras subía al escenario para llevar a cabo el prometido baile en la barra para que el novio, por su bien, estuviera muy agradecido. Qué afortunada yo y el minúsculo vestido que llevaba puesto, había que subir escalones.

Tan pronto como me acerqué, pude escuchar como los gritos y silbidos comenzaban. Genial. Pero tenía que tener en mente que esto era por Edward. Me quedé en el escenario, y la chica que estaba a mi lado bajó, dejándome sola. Estupendo. Esperé a la siguiente canción para empezar.

"Step inside, walk this way  
You and me babe, Hey, hey!"

Genial, ya sonaba la canción de estriptis que tenía que bailar. Sí, la única forma de que hubiera estado mejor planeado habría sido si el mismo Def Leppard hubiera estado cantando "Pour some sugar on me" en directo. **(N/T: Vierte azúcar sobre mí)**

EPOV

Simplemente el verla ahí de pie esperando a que la música empezara ya casi me excitaba. Me giré hacia la derecha cuando noté que había alguien muy cerca de mí.

"¿Estás tan excitado cómo yo?" me preguntó Heidi.

"Creo que excitado se queda corto" reí mientras ambos volvíamos la atención hacia Bella, quien se veía muy sexy en su muy minúsculo y sedoso vestido rojo.

"Step inside, walk this way  
You and me babe, Hey, hey!"

La guitarra empezó a sonar y con el primer golpe de la batería, estaba más que sorprendido, cuando ella se echó el pelo hacia atrás.

"Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?"

Empezó a balancear sus caderas de un lado a otro y después agarró la barra con su mano derecha, caminando seductoramente alrededor de ella. Cuando gritaron "Hey", estaba de espaldas a nosotros y con su cuerpo de frente a la barra. Justo cuando lo decían, ella se echó hacia atrás, teniendo como único soporte su agarre a la barra.

"Wow" dijo Heidi a mi lado. Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir.

"Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah"

Ella empezó a sacudir sus pechos hacia la multitud mientras caminaba de espaldas, ganándose más silbidos que no me gustaron nada. Después, justo como había hecho en nuestro primer baile en un club, se inclinó hacia abajo y fue subiendo el culo poco a poco.

"C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up"

Ella imitó el movimiento de agitar una botella, pero siendo yo en ese momento el hombre más excitado del mundo, la "botella" invisible no se parecía en nada a una botella. Se parecía más a la forma en que ella me acariciaba, y ahí fue cuando mi erección empezó a latir incontrolablemente.

"Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough"

Ella empezó a mover sus caderas de un lado a otro, bajando poco a poco hasta sentarse en la tabla del escenario con las rodillas separadas.

"I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah"

Una vez más ella se movió el cabello, y me miró directamente con una seductora sonrisa. Desplazó los ojos hacia mi derecha y la vi mirando a Heidi.

"No estoy haciendo esto porque quiera" gritó ella. Heidi se rió y se encogió de hombros antes de subir al escenario y tomar la barra de al lado de la de Bella.

Antes de que el siguiente verso comenzara, hubo una pequeña parte instrumental, donde las chicas se movieron alrededor de las barras. Estaba sorprendido de que Bella pudiera mantenerse en el aire usando solamente los brazos para agarrarse a la barra. Pero lo hizo sin problemas, habrías pensado que lo había estado haciendo durante años.

"Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up

You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
Tease a little more  
Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah"

Empezaron bailando una en frente de la otra, e inmediatamente después Heidi fue a bailar con Bella. Para mi total y completa sorpresa, Bella simplemente le siguió el rollo y puso las manos en las caderas de Heidi. Pero después de un tiempo no lo suficiente largo en el que bailaron juntas, ambas retrocedieron hacia la barra y empezaron a treparla.

Heidi se giró para quedar bocabajo y deslizarse hacia el suelo por la barra. Bella al llevar un vestido, solo la rodeó moviéndose hacia abajo.

"Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up  
Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up

Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough

I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah"

Una vez más, empezaron a bailar una frente a la otra, y Bella incluso se rió de la situación. Me encantó verla como si se estuviera divirtiendo. Eso hizo al baile mucho más atractivo.

En el solo de la guitarra, se fueron hacia atrás para seguir haciendo truquitos en las barras. Estaba completamente asombrado ante el control de Bella en la parte superior de su cuerpo. Cada momento y acción eran controlados. Casi me perdí en mí mismo cuando se deslizó por la barra y abrió las piernas mientras giraba.

"You got the peaches, I got the cream  
Sweet to taste, saccharine  
'Cos I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet  
From my head, my head, to my feet "

Ella empezó a caminar hacia mí y saltó del escenario directamente a mis brazos. Soltó mi agarre y comenzó a restregarse contra mi duro miembro, logrando que gimiera. Pude sentir su sonrisa contra de mi cuello mientras continuaba con la increíble tortura.

Do you take sugar? one lump or two?"

En esa parte agarró mi entrepierna. ¡Wow! Estaba intrépida esta noche.

Durante el resto de la canción no pude evitar llenarla de besos. Su boca, su oreja, su cuello, la parte expuesta de sus pechos. Cualquier punto que pudiera alcanzar, la besé, chupé y lamí.

"Veo que te gustó el show" se rió tontamente cuando abandoné su piel por un instante.

"Eso es quedarse corto" dije antes de lamer su clavícula y hacerla jadear.

"Um… Edward… oh Dios. Quizá… deberíamos… um… irnos". Tartamudeó cuando mis manos empezaron a masajear sus muslos.

"No creo que realmente pueda caminar en este momento sin que la gente note mi estado actual" Le dije con honestidad. No estaba en condiciones de irme a ningún lugar en ese momento.

"Vale, te esperaré" Se rió mientras abandonaba mis brazos y se alejaba para sentarse en la barra. Me miraba fijamente, como si pudiera esperar a que mi pequeño problema desapareciera.

Ella inconscientemente cruzó las piernas y me mostró cuan largas y suaves eran. Lo único que pude hacer fue pensar cómo me envolverían de nuevo. Lo cual no ayudaba nada.

"Eso no es que me ayude mucho. Ya sabes." Le dije

"Lo siento. No te miraré" Se rió tontamente mientras giraba su rostro hacia la barra. Bueno, eso ayudaría un poco, supongo.

BPOV

Era un pensamiento horrible, pero me encantaba que Edward estuviera tan aturdido y por culpa de un pequeño baile.

"Hey, ese baile que hiciste fue muy bueno" me dijo un tipo por la derecha. Me giré hacia él y arqueé una ceja "¿Lo haces para ganarte la vida?"

Esta vez arqueé ambas cejas, sorprendida, antes de lanzarle una mirada asesina. "No me hable" Le dije fríamente. _Maldición, Rosalie estaba influyendo en mí._

"Puedo hacer más que hablar contigo simplemente, nena" Respondió

"Vale, no te has atrevido a llamarme "nena"" Dije poniéndome de pie.

"Bella, ¿Hay algún problema?" Edward estuvo a mi lado en un instante, mirando al tipo repugnante que tenía enfrente.

"Lo siento, hombre. No sabía que estaba pillada." Dijo el tipo, defendiéndose.

"Y aunque no lo estuviera, no se le habla a una mujer como si fuera un trozo de carne" le gruñó Edward al hombre. "Ten un poco de respeto" Puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me empujó suavemente hacia las puertas del club.

"Oh, ¿Ya os vais?" preguntó Heidi "¿Con quiénes voy a estar ahora?"

Me reí. "Heidi, estoy bastante segura de que no tendrás ningún problema para encontrar a alguien con quien estar". Le dije. Yo podía no ser lesbiana, pero ella era hermosa. La segunda detrás Rosalie. Era halagador que a alguien tan lindo le gustara.

"Vale, pero por favor aseguraos de que os vea una vez más antes de que os vayáis"

"Por supuesto." Me reí. "Después de todo, eres mi pareja de baile en la barra"

"Maldición, claro. Y si escucho que lo haces con alguna otra, la mataré". Ella sonrió.

Escuché a Edward reírse entre dientes a mi lado mientras nos girábamos hacia el hotel para regresar al Venetian.

Había un hombre al lado de los ascensores, para comprobar que tuviéramos la tarjeta-llave del hotel, demostrando así que era el nuestro. Sus ojos se posaron en mí y después se demoraron en Edward un poco más de tiempo. Subimos al elevador y empecé a reír.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Me preguntó Edward con una sonrisa, queriendo participar en la broma.

"Te lo juro, te han mirado más hombres a ti que a mí" Reí.

Puso los ojos en blanco. "Estás exagerando" Me dijo. "Créeme, nadie en el club se percató de mí cuando tú estabas bailando". Me aseguró mientras me dirigía hacia nuestra recámara y abría la puerta.

Inmediatamente cerró la puerta y me empujó fuertemente contra ella. "Hablando de eso…" Dijo antes de besarme con toda la pasión, una que nos llenó a ambos.

Cuando finalmente me liberó, nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares y mi deseo por él estalló cuando lo sentí endurecerse contra mi estómago.

Movió su boca hacia abajo para besarme en el escote del muy apretado vestido, y lograr hacerme gemir. "Edward". Fue todo lo que dije.

Llevó las manos por debajo de mi vestido y empezó a jugar con mis braguitas mientras lentamente su boca volvía a encontrarse con la mía. Sus dedos nunca me penetraron, simplemente jugaban con los bordes de mi ropa interior para torturarme. "Ésto no es justo. Yo nunca te torturo." Gemí, pero no fue muy eficaz ya que estaba completamente aturdida debido a los lametones que me estaba dando en la oreja.

Él solamente se rió entre dientes. "¿Cómo llamas a lo que me hiciste en el club?" preguntó con los labios ahora en mi hombro.

"Fue… tu… idea" Logré decir entre mis aceleradas inspiraciones.

Se enderezó y se alejó de mí un paso. Un pequeño quejido se escapó de mi boca por la pérdida de su cuerpo contra el mío. Puso las manos en mi estómago, cubierto por el vestido de seda rojo, y las deslizó hasta llegar a mis pechos, los cuales apretó gentilmente. Arqueé mi espalda con su caricia.

Se inclinó para susurrarme en el oído. "He estado queriendo hacer esto toda la noche".

Vale, ya era suficiente. Ahora estaba juagando conmigo. Lo empujé lejos de mí.

Me regaló una confusa y dolida mirada, pero ahora estaba jugando yo. Más rápido de lo que pensé que fuera posible, me quité el vestido y me quedé con nada más que mis braguitas puestas.

"De acuerdo Señor Cullen. Basta de juegos. Voy a entrar al dormitorio. Y si quieres entrar a la habitación, mejor estate con nada más que tu ropa interior." Dije severamente. Me giré y me alejé, hasta que me agarró y me dio la vuelta, haciendo que chocara contra su duro pecho.

Cuando me besó, empezó a desabotonarse la camisa mientras yo desabrochaba su cinturón, le desabotonaba el pantalón y le bajaba la cremallera. El pantalón y la camisa cayeron al suelo casi al mismo tiempo. Ahora estaba mucho mejor.

"No tienes idea de lo sexy que estás cuando te pones exigente" susurró roncamente antes de darme la mano y llevarnos a la habitación.

Lo hice girar para quedar encima de él. Me quitó las braguitas con un fluido movimiento y traté de hacerle lo mismo a él, con su ayuda.

Empecé a besar su pecho, pero rodó de nuevo, volviendo a quedar él encima. "Lo siento amor, pero no puedo esperar más" Asentí con la cabeza, antes de que me besara a la vez que entraba dentro de mí.

Me derretí con el beso mientras empujaba mis caderas contra él. Las simples palabras no podrían describir la sensación de tener a Edward dentro de mí. Nuestras respiraciones se aceleraron a la vez que su ritmo. Con cada embestida me fui moviendo más hacia el centro del colchón. Debió ser un baile bastante brusco, porque nunca me había penetrado tan duramente.

Apenas podía respirar, y mucho menos producir sonido alguno. De vez en cuando lo único que salía de mi boca era, "sí". Y cada vez que lo decía, se movía más rudamente.

"Sí"

"Dios, se siente increíble". Gruñó mientras entraba violentamente en mí.

"¡Oh Dios!"

Gruñó mientras su ritmo aumentaba y sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, demostrando pasión. Habría cerrado los míos también, pero verlo de esa manera, era bastante hermoso. Y pensar que fui yo la única que lo provocó.

Finalmente, mis paredes vaginales comenzaron a contraerse a su alrededor, pudiendo sentir como el cosquilleo de la parte baja de mi estómago finalmente estallaba. Me corrí tan fuertemente como siempre, mientras gritaba su nombre. Poco después él hizo lo mismo.

Se dejó caer encima de mí todavía dentro, mientras nuestros cuerpos cubiertos de sudor se presionaban uno contra el otro. Fueron varios minutos los que estuvimos así, él besando uno de mis pechos y de vez en cuando lamiendo el sudor que había entre los dos, mientras que sus manos vagaban por mis muslos. Se estaba poniendo cada vez más duro dentro de mí, y supe que esta noche iba a ser maravillosamente larga.

EPOV

Después de la última ronda de varias que tuvimos, me rehusaba a salir de mi amor, pero ambos estábamos exhaustos. Ella gimoteó cuando salí y me tumbé junto a ella.

"¿Qué va mal?" pregunté, temeroso de haberla lastimado.

"Mi cuerpo te echa de menos." Se rió tontamente. "Eso es todo"

Me reí de ella y nos cubrí con las sábanas.

"Edward, estoy demasiado caliente como para estar tapada ahora mismo" Gimió.

"Lo sé, pero si no te cubres el cuerpo, no creo que pueda detenerme de nuevo." Le expliqué. Su cuerpo era como un afrodisiaco. Era ridículo.

Ella se rió tontamente y luego se tapó dándome la espalda. Apreté mi pecho contra su espalda y besé su suave hombro tan maravilloso.

"Edward" se rió tontamente "Aún puedo sentirte"

"Lo siento. ¿Quieres que me mueva?" pregunté, no deseando incomodarla.

"No" suspiró. La rodeé con mis brazos por encima de las sábanas. No podía permitirme tocar su piel desnuda con mis manos ni una vez más, sólo nos traería problemas… de nuevo. Sonreí ante la idea.

Besé a mi Bella en la cabeza mientras escuchaba su respiración alentarse y volverse profunda conforme se iba quedando dormida.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, Bella no estaba a mi lado. Me senté en la cama y escuché que la ducha estaba ocupada. Sin pensármelo dos veces, de repente me encontraba detrás de ella, envolviendo su cuerpo con mis brazos.

"Buenos días" Gorjeó. Me encantaba que sonara tan feliz.

"Buenos días" le susurré en el oído.

"Edward, otra vez no, creo que mi cuerpo necesita un poco de descanso." Se rió mientras giraba su rostro hacia a mí.

"¿Qué? No he hecho nada" Dije inocentemente.

"Pero lo estabas pensando. Puedo decirlo por la manera en que me susurraste." Sonrió. "Así que, ¿qué tenemos en la agenda para hoy?" preguntó, girándose y vertiendo shampoo en su cabello.

Empecé a enjabonar mi cuerpo, lavando el sudor restante de la noche pasada.

"No mucho. Va a ser un día relajado. Pero esta noche tengo planeado algo especial. Y usarás tu nuevo vestido". Le dije.

"Suena divertido"

"Eso creo. Pensé que podríamos caminar por los alrededores hoy, y después ir al Jimmy's Buffet Margaritaville para comer." Le expliqué.

"Genial. Siempre he querido ir ahí. ¿Tocan la misma canción una y otra vez?" preguntó con una carcajada.

Besé su mejilla. Era preciosa. "No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos pronto."

"No puedo esperar"

Nos enjuagamos y salimos de la ducha para vestirnos. Nada demasiado extravagante. Unos shorts y camiseta, o una sin mangas, en el caso de Bella. Juro que esta chica podía verse tentadora con cualquier cosa que se pusiera.

"¿Preparada para un día divertido y relajante?" pregunté.

"Oh sí, creo que ambos lo necesitamos después de anoche. Que fue sorprendente" dijo con una seductora sonrisa.

En ese momento me prometí a mí mismo que un día llevaría a Bella de vacaciones adonde no hubiera nada más que una habitación. La amaba tanto que estar encerrado con ella para siempre sonaba como el paraíso. Pero había mucho por ver como para llevarlo a cabo ahora mismo.

Sí, lo haría con el tiempo, pero ahora mismo necesitaba disfrutar de lo maravillosa que era Las Vegas.

* * *

**Hola niñas!!!**

**Ya hoy por fin acabe con los examenes finales!!!!!!!!!!!! y para celebrarlo, os dejo capi de Making... jujuju ya con lemon.. ese lemon tan esperado... pero os digo yo que esto solo acaba de empezar.... jajajaj**

**Lamento haberme demorado tanto, este cap era de los que me enviaron por lo de la escuela de traductores, y abarca muchisimo tiempo corregir traducciones... y más como yo las hago que pongo tambien anotaciones mías y demás...**

**Mil gracias a Sil por su trabajo en el cap, ya le envié a sus fallitos al correo, y gracias a todas vosotras tambien por leer. Sobre todo gracias por todos los reviews recibidos... sois las mejores... jeje, a pesar de que es verdad que me retraso mucho, ahí seguiis, sin abandonarme... por eso os propongo un reto... ya quedan 40 rr para llegar a los 2000, seremos capaces de no solo llegar, sino pasarlos?**

**Espero que sea así... puede que el rr numero 2000 lleve premio... juju asi que ya sabeis!**

**Un besitooo!**

**Yuliss**


	36. Háblame sucio

******Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer y a Ashel-13 respectivamente, yo solo la traduzco.**

* * *

**36. Háblame sucio**

BPOV

Nos fuimos y nos dirigimos afuera para pasar un bonito día bajo el cálido sol paseando por los alrededores. Incluso a la luz del día era precioso. En vez de ver luces intermitentes, pude observar los brillantes colores de Harrah's y de las maravillosas fuentes a las afueras del Caesar's.

"Esto es impresionante" dije sin poder apartar los ojos de la increíble vista que me rodeaba. Estar en este lugar era como si estuviéramos en un pequeño mundo propio. Un mundo sin problemas ni preocupaciones.

"Hey, ¿quieres ir a por unas Hot Babes?" Le pregunté a Edward con una risa después de ver una camioneta con una mujer pintada en ella con el teléfono de "chicas calientes"

**(N/T: Hot Babes son cuatro mujeres brillantes, guapas y fuertes que asaltaron Ann Arbor [una ciudad estadounidense en el estado de Michigan] en los tempranos años 90. En inglés Hot Babes es "chicas calientes" por eso el juego de palabras)**

"En realidad creo que estoy bastante bien dentro de esa sección" Edward se rió tontamente mientras me rodeaba la cintura con su brazo.

Su brazo se quedó en esa posición durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos andando. Entramos a algunos de los hoteles y casinos simplemente para ver cómo eran. O'Shea incluso tenía un pequeño patio detrás de su casino con una entrada para el metro y un Burger King.

Había un Mc Donald's no muy lejos del hotel. Estaba en su mismo edificio con un Panda Express y otros restaurantes por debajo.

Nos encaminamos hacia el Flamingo Hilton. Antes de entrar dentro, aquello parecía como si alguien hubiera lanzado Pepto-bismal por todo el casino. Había rosa por todos lados. Edward se rió de mi expresión. Luces rosas de neón brillaban desde el techo dándole así un tono rosado a toda la estancia.

Abandonamos el casino del hotel y caminamos por un pasillo que llevaba hasta donde había una pequeña exposición de todo tipo de cosas de Toni Braxton. Estaba actuando en el hotel así que estaban todos involucrados en el tema. Sin mencionar la enorme imagen que se había pintado de ella al lado de la ventana del hotel. Ocupaba casi todo el lateral del edificio, lo que hizo preguntarme cómo veía la gente a través de sus ventanas. Sonreí ante el pensamiento.

"¿En qué estas pensando?" Preguntó Edward, sonriendo ante la tonta expresión de mi rostro.

Me encogí de hombros "Solo me preguntaba sobre la imagen de Toni Braxton en la pared del hotel." Me reí.

"¿Quieres que tu imagen aparezca en la fachada del hotel?" se rió.

"Umm… no, definitivamente no." Me reí. "Pero no me importaría en lo más mínimo verte a ti ahí plasmado. Incluso haría que la ciudad se viera más bonita" le dije mientras me inclinaba y le besaba en la mejilla.

Puso los ojos en blanco "Oh, gracias." Yo me reí de su expresión.

"Oh, Señor Cullen, creo que te estás sonrojando" sonreí con suficiencia.

"¿Qué? ¿Solo las chicas guapas y morenas que sean mis novias pueden sonrojarse?" preguntó arqueando una ceja aunque vi indicios de una sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios.

"Aw, qué mono que también te ruborices" dije pellizcando su mejilla.

"Vale, esto tiene que parar" dijo cogiéndome la mano que descansaba en su mejilla para besarla.

Caminamos hacia el final del pasillo, donde vimos un cartel con luces de neón verdes y azules. "Jimmy Buffet's Margaritaville"

"Guay" dije mientras entrábamos en la tienda de souvenirs "Esto… ¿dónde comemos?" pregunte girándome hacia Edward.

"Esta es la tienda de regalos. El restaurante está más abajo" explicó.

Escruté la tienda y encontré una camiseta de un amarillo pálido que decía "Gastando dinero fuera otra vez. Margaritaville, Las Vegas". Me reí mientras la sostenía.

"Hey Edward, ¿crees que deberíamos llevarle esto a Alice y obligarla a que se lo ponga?" le pregunté sin poder parar de reírme tontamente.

"Creo que lloraría y luego la terminaría quemando" se rió.

Pasamos los siguientes cinco minutos ojeando la tienda, mirando regalos.

"¿Sabes qué es lo divertido de Las Vegas?" le pregunté.

"Dímelo, por favor" dijo con una sonrisa "Me encanta saber lo que estás pensando"

"En Las Vegas todo el mundo es turista. No tienes que preocuparte por no parecer que eres de aquí, como si lo fueses al ir a Francia llevando una riñonera. Todo el mundo aquí es un turista, así que nadie puede juzgarte aunque lleves una riñonera" me reí.

Él me besó en la cabeza "Ah, Bella. Me encanta como funciona tu mente. Tan al azar a veces…" se rió.

Retrocedí un paso y lo miré incrédula "¿Soy casual? Y eso viene del hombre que dice que su fantasía es ser Tom Cruise en _Risky Business_." Me reí.

"Nunca dije que esa fuera mi fantasía sexual" se defendió.

"¿Oh en serio?" dije acercándome a él y rodeándole la cintura con mis brazos antes de ponerme de puntillas y darle un casto beso. "¿Y cuáles serían esas fantasías sexuales?" pregunté

"Ahora no" dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Maldita sea esa sonrisa y maldito sea él por ser tan sexy.

"Vale, pero lo esperaré luego" lo advertí.

"Vale" se rió por lo bajo "Pero por ahora, vayamos a por el almuerzo" dijo volviendo a rodear mi cintura con su brazo mientras me guiaba hacia la parte restaurante del edificio.

"Hola, bienvenidos a Margariteville" la camarera dijo mientras se comía a Edward con los ojos. Dios, a veces podía ser molesto lo guapo que fuera tu novio.

"Hola. Mesa para dos, por favor" dijo educadamente.

Ella nos guió hacia una pequeña mesa y nos tendió la carta. "¿Les gustaría tomar algo de beber?" preguntó, inclinándose un poco bastante hacia Edward.

"Dos margaritas por favor" Edward no contestó mirándola, sino mirándome a mí y logrando que me ruborizara y apartara la mirada. Él se rió por lo bajo en respuesta, y la camarera al saberse ignorada, se fue.

"¿Un margarita?" le pregunté levantando una ceja.

"Sé que no bebes. Pero considerando donde estamos, al menos tienes que probar un pequeño sorbo. ¿Vale?"

"¿Y qué obtengo de todo esto?" le pregunté mientras la camarera se acercaba.

"Lo que más deseas" respondió acercándose a mí mientras la camarera dejaba las bebidas en la mesa. La sonrisa seductora de sus labios no se me pasó.

"¿Y crees que sabes lo que es?" le pregunté dudosa. Él asintió, inclinándose incluso más contra la mesa. Me percaté de que la camarera estaba rondando la mesa, escuchando la conversación. "¿Y qué es?" le pregunté.

"Te hablaré lascivamente, te mojarás toda entera" dijo en un murmullo no muy bajo. Era un tono alto. Aparentemente lo bastante alto como para que la camarera lo escuchara porque tiró al suelo los platos que estaba llevando.

Realmente no podía culparla, yo habría hecho lo mismo totalmente. De hecho, estaba helada en la silla, olvidándome de respirar en ese momento. Edward simplemente se echó hacia atrás y miró hacia su carta con una sonrisa petulante.

Alzó la cabeza hacia mí para mirarme desde sus pestañas. "Lo tomaré como que tenía razón, entonces" y todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir. Él se rió por lo bajo ante mi reacción. Yo simplemente agarré mi margarita y le di un enorme sorbo, haciéndolo reír incluso más alto.

"Um… puedo… quiero decir, ¿están listos? Es decir, para pedir…" La camarera preguntó mientras miraba hacia Edward, respirando fuertemente y juraría que podía oír su corazón desde aquí.

Edward pidió para ambos una hamburguesa de queso y la chica desapareció para poner en marcha nuestro pedido.

"Parece que no soy lo única que escuchó tu pequeño comentario" sonreí.

"No importa. A ti es a la única que se lo voy a hacer" dijo con otra sonrisa seductora en sus labios.

"Edward" lo advertí "Compórtate" le dije.

"¿Y por qué?" preguntó. Y otra vez la camarera fue de lo más inoportuna, pero me figuré que debía saber que Edward era mío, así que continué como si ella no estuviera ahí.

"Porque me está llevando todo el autocontrol que tengo para no saltar encima de ti aquí mismo." Dije de lo más normal.

La camarera se heló por un solo segundo antes de poner los platos en frente de nosotros.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que te pararía?" Edward preguntó con la maldita sonrisa otra vez.

Miré hacia la pobre camarera y parecía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Pero en vez de eso, se fue pitando de nuestra mesa aunque aún podía verla mirar a Edward desde lo lejos.

"Estás muy travieso hoy Edward Anthony Cullen" dije como si fuera una madre regañando a su hijo.

Él simplemente se rió de mí "Vale, ¿Comemos? No queremos que nuestra pobre camarera se nos desmaye"

Me reí antes de agarrar la hamburguesa y comenzar a comer.

El almuerzo estuvo bastante bien mientras pasábamos el tiempo hablando y bromeando como siempre. Jugamos a un juego donde teníamos que intentar adivinar el nombre de todas las personas que había en el restaurante. Cuando uno pasara por nuestro lado, gritábamos un nombre al azar para ver si por casualidad era su nombre real.

"¿Leo?" pregunté cuando un chaval de nuestra edad pasó por nuestra mesa. Para nuestra sorpresa el chico se giró hacia nosotros.

"¿Sí?" preguntó.

Miré a Edward, cuyos ojos estaban abiertos como platos y llenos de humor, prácticamente riéndose de mí '¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?'

"Soy yo… Anastacia" salté con un nombre falso que siempre pensé que era bonito.

"Lo siento. No te recuerdo" dijo "Y debería hacerlo, eres hermosa" él respondió, haciendo que me ruborizara. Casi pude escuchar gruñir a Edward.

"Supongo que no podrías recordarme. Hace mucho del instituto" dije, actuando como si estuviera dolida.

"Bueno, ¿tuvimos alguna clase juntos?" preguntó, intentando hacer memoria.

"Te pedí que fueras conmigo al baile" le dije.

"¿Sí? No me acuerdo"

"Me dijiste que no" le informé de sus acciones inventadas.

"Espera, me acuerdo de ti. Wow…" dejó caer, intentando pensar en el nombre.

"Anastacia" Edward le recordó.

"Lo sé" le dijo a Edward. "Lo siento pero ahora tengo novia"

"Lo sé" dije apartando la vista "Bueno, estuvo bien volverte a ver" le dije, volviéndome a sentar.

"Hey, quizás puedas darme tu número y quedamos algún día" dijo, sonando esperanzado.

"Lo siento, no me sé el número. Me mudo a Australia muy pronto" le dije.

"Bueno, estuvo bien volver a verte" dijo mientras se alejaba.

Solté un gran suspiro de alivio mientras me hundía de nuevo en mi silla.

Edward no pudo contenerse más y rompió a reír. Me aplaudió "Muy bien hecho"

"Gracias" me reí "¿No estuvo mal para pensar con los pies, eh?"

"Para nada"

Pagamos y Edward sugirió que volviéramos al hotel para que nos preparáramos para la sorpresa de esta noche.

Me peiné y maquillé mientras él se cambiaba en la habitación principal, al lado de la mía. Le dije que esa habitación tenía mejor luminosidad, pero en realidad sólo quería verlo desnudo.

Fui al cuarto de baño y me puse el bonito vestido blanco que Edward había insistido en que comprara el día antes.

Salí de la habitación para encontrar a Edward vestido con un traje negro luciendo sobrecogedor. Literalmente… me olvidé de respirar.

"Wow" dijo, mirándome "Estás impresionante" declaró mientras se acercaba a mí. "Oh, pero te falta algo"

"Wow, de veras que sabes cautivar a una mujer" dije sarcástica "Estás bien, PERO te falta algo. Una gran forma de hacerme sentir bien"

"Las joyas, tonta" se rió mientras caminaba hacia el tocador y sacaba los joyeros.

Él me ayudó a ponerme el collar mientras yo me colocaba los pendientes enfrente del espejo. Cuando terminó, echó todo el pelo sobre el hombro izquierdo y me besó en la nuca.

Suspiré e incliné la espalda contra el pecho de Edward. Él se dobló hacia delante para besarme en el cuello antes de decir, "Deberíamos irnos. No quiero llegar tarde"

Me dio su brazo para que me agarrara a él, acción que no dudé en hacer en lo más mínimo.

Mientras salíamos de los ascensores y entrábamos al lobby, me sentí como de la realeza junto al hombre más guapo del planeta.

"Edward, ¿a dónde vamos? No voy muy bien vestida para pasear por los alrededores" me reí.

"Vamos a ir a ver 'El fantasma de la Ópera.'" Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Alcé la vista hacia él con lágrimas llenando mis ojos "¿En serio?" no podía creérmelo. Siempre había querido verla, y acepté el hecho de que nunca podría. Pero aquí estaba, con el hombre de mis sueños, haciendo algo que creía imposible.

"En serio" dijo besando mi mejilla.

***

La actuación había estado fenomenal. ¡Más que fenomenal! El teatro, el escenario, las canciones, y Edward. No había nada que pudiera hacer esta noche más perfecta.

Edward una vez más me extendió su brazo y lo tomé sin duda alguna "¿Te gustó?" preguntó cuando salimos.

"Estaba pensando cómo esta noche no podría ser más perfecta" le dije.

El continuó andando, pero entonces me percaté de que estábamos yendo hacia las puertas del hotel. "¿Edward, a dónde vamos?" le pregunté.

"Solo una última parada antes de que volvamos a la habitación"

La noche había caído una vez más, dejando los alrededores parecer justo como alguien que estuviera viendo una película se lo imaginaría. Era simplemente precioso con esas luces y esa atmósfera fiestera.

Nos paramos en frente del Bellagio, una verja de piedra que daba a la fuente enfrente del hotel.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo?" pregunté. Me estaba inclinando hacia la verja y Edward me sostenía por detrás.

"Mi última sorpresa" me susurró al oído "Comenzará en cualquier momento"

Y tenía razón. La silenciosa melodía de Claro de Luna nos envolvió, y bloqueó cualquier otro ruido que procediera de las calles. El agua volaba debajo de nosotros, perfectamente sincronizada con la suave música.

Miré pasmada al agua que seguía bailando en el agua. Era magnífico el modo en que estaban coreografiadas con la melodía.

Detrás de mí pude sentir como Edward me ponía más cerca de él y me abrazaba con más fuerza.

"Te quiero muchísimo. No hay forma de que pueda vivir sin ti, ahora sé lo que es estar completo. Eres mi vida. Mi todo. Mi único y verdadero amor" me susurró. Y entonces, las fuentes pararon, y la gente comenzó a dispersarse.

"Eso fue increíble" le dije antes de besarlo en la mejilla.

"Bien, me alegro de que te gustara. Ahora, quitémonos esta ropa y disfrutemos un rato, ¿no?"

"En efecto, tienes un trato que solventar."

Quería correr hasta llegar al hotel. Contra antes llegara, antes… bueno… ya sabes. Pero ya que Edward no podía saber _cuánto_ poder tenía sobre mí, decidí estar calmada. Bueno, vale, _intentar_ estar calmada.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a la habitación corrí hacia una de mis maletas, saqué el conjunto sexy de lencería azul oscuro, y me metí en el cuarto de baño antes de que Edward pudiera ver lo que llevaba en las manos. Tan rápido como podía, me quité el vestido y lo colgué en el perchero. Me puse la lencería y salí de la habitación.

Cuando salí, para mi sorpresa, Edward no llevaba nada puesto excepto por sus bóxers negros, luciendo demasiado sexy como para su propio bien.

"Te olvidaste de algo" dijo, caminando hacia mí. Perdí la respiración ante la vista de él acercándose lentamente.

Puso las manos en mis hombros y dulcemente me giró. Me di cuenta de que me estaba quitando el collar y yo inmediatamente torpemente fui a quitarme los pendientes también.

Cuando terminó susurró en mi oído, "¿Por qué no vas a sentarte en la cama?" asentí y me dirigí hacia ella.

Él vino también, sentándose a mi lado en la cama. "Tengo unas cuantas reglas" ronroneó.

Tragué fuertemente ante el tono ronco que había usado. "Vale" quise decir, pero salió tan displicente que apenas había autoridad tras ello.

"Primera, te quedas con la ropa puesta todo el tiempo, hasta que yo decida quitártelas" me ordenó. Asentí. "Segunda, no puedes tocarte, ni a ti, ni a mí. Yo, sin embargo, puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo" continuó, rozando su nariz contra la línea de mi mandíbula, y logrando que me retorciera.

Inhaló profundamente como si estuviera oliendo mi esencia "Oh Bella, ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que quiero hacerte?" preguntó en una voz leve.

Tragué otra vez. "Dímelo" dije sin aliento.

"¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te lo muestre?" preguntó para jugar conmigo.

Sacudí la cabeza.

"No quieres que te enseñe como voy a rodear tu cuerpo de forma que mi piel solo se roce con la tuya. Cómo voy a inclinarme y embelesar tu boca con la mía, sin piedad. Y cuando necesites respirar, no pararé aún., no hasta que me supliques que me aparte"

"Quiero deslizar mis manos por tu cuerpo mientras aún está cubierto, dejándote deseando más de mis caricias sin que nada te esté cubriendo. Quiero desvestirte tan dolorosamente lento que el mero pensamiento de lo que voy a hacerte te hará volverte loca de lujuria."

"Te puedes volver loca, ¿verdad?" preguntó mientras se inclinaba y me besaba encima del pecho derecho antes de lamerlo.

"Una vez que estés completamente expuesta hacia mí, quiero lamerte desde el cuello, bajando por el centro de tus pechos mientras los masajeo" y sin previo aviso, de repente agarró cada uno de mis pechos y los masajeó, haciéndome gemir.

"Quiero bajar mi mano para sentir tu húmedo e hinchado conejo, dolorido porque entre en él. Teniéndote en mis manos y manteniéndote sin ningún tipo de alivio. Solo pudiendo sentir como te empapas en mi mano mientras te veo retorcerte debajo de mí."

"Te besaré lentamente mientras bajo por tu estómago hasta que pueda oler lo excitada que te puse. Empezaré solamente besando tu conejo. Sintiendo lo mojada que estás. Lo besaré otra vez, y otra vez, pero nunca sin hacer nada más."

Sentí como mis braguitas empezaban a empaparse, y me retorcí, intentando resistir la urgencia de comenzar a tocarme a mí misma… o a Edward. Pero la sensación era demasiada y mi mano se alzó.

En un instante Edward estuvo encima de mí, sosteniéndome.

"Quiero que chupes mi verga dura como una piedra. ¿Podrías hacerlo? Sí, nena. Sé que puedes." Susurró la última parte en mi oído "Y cuando me corra en tu boca, quiero que sonrías mientras se te desliza por la garganta"

Me retorcí bajo su cuerpo cuando sentí el bulto de su ropa interior se frotaba contra mí. "Pero eso sólo es el principio" me aseguró.

"Meteré mi polla dentro de tu mojado y tenso conejo, sintiendo cómo me envuelve y me empapa. Chuparé tus fervientes pezones lamiéndolos y mordisqueándolos hasta que grites mi nombre. Te penetraré tan fuerte que me sentirás en tu pecho. No habrá nada suave en el acto. Nada que no sea follar duramente." Dijo la última frase lentamente y se restregó contra mí para enfatizar las dos últimas palabras.

Grité, no podía soportarlo más.

Se quitó de encima de mí para quedarse tumbado al lado. Rasgó mi sujetador en un breve instante y luego se volvió a echar contra mí. Chupó mi erecto pezón derecho y no pude evitar traerme su cabeza más cerca de mi cuerpo.

Él se llevó las manos a la cabeza y deshizo mi agarre "Oh Bella. Eres una chica mala. Has roto la regla número dos. Supongo que tendré que castigarte. Pero te gusta eso, ¿verdad? Te gusta que te castiguen."

Su mano recorrió mi estómago y su dedo se deslizó por mi hendidura, haciéndome jadear de placer por el contacto. Se llevó el dedo a la boca y lo lamió. "Parece que estás disfrutando esto" reflexionó.

"Por favor, Edward" supliqué.

"Por favor, Edward, ¿qué?" preguntó.

No podía hablar, solo necesitaba sentirlo.

"Necesito… sentirte" apenas pude decir.

Él se encogió de hombros y se bajó de la cama. "Muy bien" se quitó la ropa interior y volvió a por mí.

Suspiré de alivio cuando me bajó las bragas. Luego las sostuvo en su nariz para olerlas. "Espero que no te moleste que me quede con éstas" dijo, tirándolas al suelo.

"Quédate con lo que quieras, sólo… por favor" volví a suplicar.

Quieres sentir lo duro que me pones" dijo. No era una pregunta, él sabía lo que quería.

Se frotó contra mí pero no me penetró. Gemí ante el contacto.

"Por favor" rogué.

"¿Qué quieres? Quiero que lo digas" dijo, y podía decir que se estaba volviendo más duro para él también. Su voz se estaba volviendo tensa.

Lo miré a los ojos "Fóllame duro y bien" dije con toda la fuerza que pude lograr formar.

Él de repente me penetró, como si eso fuera todo lo que necesitaba "Dios, ¡tu conejo se siente increíble!" gritó, embistiendo tan fuerte como había prometido.

No llevó mucho tiempo hasta que me corrí, pero él no paró. Siguió hundiéndose más y más profundamente en mí.

"Oh, dios, Edward" grité.

"Ni siquiera estamos cerca de terminar" jadeó, continuando sus embestidas. "Tu conejo me necesita, y mi polla te necesita. Dios, qué bien se te siente"

Empujó un par de veces más antes de que su cuerpo temblara, corriéndose también. Pero no se movió.

"Oh dios" respiré.

"¿Dije que hubiéramos terminado?" preguntó mientras me lamía el centro de mis pechos antes de besarme fuertemente.

* * *

**Hola nenaas!!!!**

**¿se puede? **

**Nuevo capi!!! y con lemon lemon... jajaja ya era hora ¿no? He de decir... que el siguiente cap es mi capítulo favorito... ya sabréis por qué.. jajajaj *movimiento de cejas sexy...***

**¿Pensábais que me había olvidado de vosotras? Pues no!!! xD que la culpa la tiene la universidad, que no me deja hacer nada excepto trabajos.. y estudiar... -.-' supongo que me perdonais ¿no? (A)(A)**

**Además, el otro día me llegaron 3 avisos que me hicieron la niñas más feliz.. jaja**

**Making Love Out of Nothing At All está nominada a la Mejor Traducción en los Spilled Coffee Awards.**

**Welcome to Drama Academy está nominada al Mejor Fic Escolar y su personaje Edward, está nominado al Mejor personaje Popular.**

**Si creéis que debeis votarme, podeis hacerlo aquí:**

http : // nominaciones-spilledcoffee . blogspot . com/ (todo junto)

**Ya podeis aprovechar y mirar las demás categorías donde hay muchas mas autoras nominadas.. entre ellas Tatarata, Bloodymaggie81 y Troyis, que seguro que también necesitan vuestro apoyo!**

**Dejadme también agradecer todos los reviews que recibí en el capitulo pasado, DE VERDAD GRACIAS!!!!! no hay palabras para describir lo que se siente, a pesar de lo que tengo que tardar para actualizar ahí seguiis a tope conmigo.. en serio, sois las mejores lectoras que nadie puede desear jamas... gracias gracias gracias!**

**Prometo no tardarme tanto la proxima vez... la semana que entra no, la siguiente tengo vacaciones... así que actualizare si o sí...**

**un besito y gracias de nuevoo !!!!!**

**Yuliss**


	37. A lo largo de toda la noche

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni la historia me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie meyer y Ashel-13. Yo solo la traduzco.**

**Hola chicas y chicos!**

**Como ya dije anteriormente, en cada una de las actualizaciones previas, HE SEGUIDO EL FIC. **

**Sé que probablemente, muchas de ustedes ni siquiera se leerán el comentario que estoy escribiendo, pero bueno, de algún modo lo tengo que decir, de nuevo.**

**NO VOY A DEJAR LA TRADUCCIÓN, NI ESTA, NI WELCOME TO THE REAL WORLD.**

**Para la gente que me tacha de irresponsable, solo tengo que decirles que vengan ellos hasta mi casita y estudien por mí para que yo mientras pueda traducir para ellos.**

**Sé que he tardado muchísimo en actualizar, y lo siento. Os comprendo y entiendo vuestra postura, pero entended vosotras también la mía. La universidad, ni de lejos, es parecido al instituto. Este es mi primer año y quiero llevarlo bien. Gracias a dios por ahora todo lo tengo aprobado y con buenas notas (yupii!) pero aún me quedan exámenes por hacer a lo largo de toda la semana, la siguiente, y la otra. (De hecho, mañana tengo 1 examen, pasado tengo que hacer 2 trabajos, el jueves tengo de nuevo otro examen, y tengo que hacer 2 trabajos más en el fin de semana) Si alguien se ofrece voluntaria para hacérmelos mientras yo, para no defraudar a las lectoras, traduzco el siguiente cap, que me avise que con gusto le paso la tarea ;) **

**Pero bueno, pasando de ese tema, vuelvo a dirigirme a las lectoras fieles. **

**¡Gracias infinitas por vuestra paciencia! Sé que estoy tardando mucho entre cap y cap, y os agradezco de todo corazon la enorme espera. Gracias por los reviews, los favoritos que aumentan cada día más y mas, y las alertas. De verdad que son lo que me anima a seguir adelante. Que a ver si le damos un empujoncito al fic! Que a este paso estamos aquí hasta depsues de ser abuela... xDDDDD Intentaré, de verdad, darme prisa.**

**Con todo y con eso, os dejo con el cap :D Mi favorito... jujuju...**

* * *

**37. A lo largo de toda la noche**

EPOV

Nunca en mi vida había hablando de esa manera. Pero Bella lo había querido, así que ahí estaba yo para dárselo. Le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera. Sin mencionar que ahora era el momento oportuno para hacerle lo que yo quisiera.

Me reí para mí mismo cuando se excitó después de haberle dicho que no habíamos terminado aún. Y no lo habíamos hecho. Me senté y me eché contra el cabecero mientras ella se giraba y me miraba confusa.

"Pensé que no habíamos terminado, aún." Dijo confusa por mi nueva posición.

Sonreí "Bueno, entonces… tendrás que venir hasta mí y hacer algo sobre eso" dije, aún sin respiración.

Ella se puso a cuatro patas, luciendo como un animal y me acechó con una sonrisa sexy en su rostro. "¿Qué es esto?" preguntó con esa sonrisa mientras ponía las rodillas a cada lado de mi cuerpo, quedándose encima de mi miembro erecto.

Me incliné y lamí sus labios antes de que, juguetonamente, le mordiera el inferior, arrancándole así un delicioso gemido.

"Vas a cabalgarme tan fuertemente que sentirás como si te partieras" Le dije. No era una petición, era una orden.

Ella se dejó caer encima de mí, dejándome penetrarla profundamente. Sentí cómo la cabeza se me echaba hacia atrás y los ojos se me cerraban mientras ella empezaba a moverse una y otra vez contra mí.

Después de un momento, reuní toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para abrir los ojos y observar la erótica escena que tenía frente a mí.

Bella estaba ahora moviéndose arriba y abajo, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados mientras sus pechos se balanceaban hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Bella en los golpes de pasión estaba absolutamente deslumbrante. No podía dejar de mirarla mientras ella, dulcemente, se mordía el rojo y henchido labio inferior.

Moví mis manos y empecé a masajear sus pechos mientras gemía mi nombre. Dios, cómo me gustaba que gimiera mi nombre. Saber que podía sacar este lado salvaje de ella era excitante.

Mientras mi mano izquierda continuaba con sus senos, la derecha bajó recorriendo su sudoroso cuerpo hasta alcanzar su clítoris. Empecé a tocarla, haciéndola moverse aún más rápidamente. Con mi mano trabajándola, no tardé demasiado en notar cómo sus paredes vaginales se contraían a mi alrededor y ambos dos nos corrimos una vez más.

Se bajó de mí, claramente exhausta y decidí que podía dejarla descansar… por ahora.

Su respiración era irregular; me encantaba ver como su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración que daba. Y no es que yo estuviera en mucha mejor forma…

BPOV

Creo que me dejará descansar por ahora, lo que agradecí bastante. Me encantaría poder no parar nunca y no cansarme jamás, pero esa no era exactamente la forma de funcionar de nuestros cuerpos.

Rodé en la cama y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho sudoroso, que se movía en cada respiración que tomaba. Le di un beso en torno a su pezón y volví a posar la cabeza. "Yo… eso… mmm" era todo lo más coherente que podía decir en el momento.

Él soltó una pequeña y exhausta risotada "Y eso es quedarse _corto_"

Simplemente asentí contra su pecho. Juro que nunca podría tener suficiente de este hombre. "Quizás algún día no te añore tanto" me reí.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó, sonando confuso.

"Quiero decir que ojalá no estuviera tan cansada. Ya echo de menos la sensación de estar juntos, conectados. Es increíble." Besé su pecho otra vez, sacando la lengua para poder lamer un poco de su salado sudor.

"Mmmm…. Si necesitas descansar, _no_ deberías hacer eso" me advirtió, lo que únicamente consiguió que sonriera contra él.

Nos tapó a ambos con una fina sábana. Rodé encima de él de manera que pudiera verlo y él al instante se giró en su sitio para quedar frente a mí.

"Edward, ¿cuál es una de tus fantasías?" pregunté, realmente curiosa por saber lo que quería.

"Tú" afirmó simplemente.

Puse los ojos en blanco "Vamos, tienes que tener alguna oscura fantasía que no compartirías conmigo" lo animé.

"Bueno, ¿y la tuya?" replicó.

Pensé por un momento "Hacer la tuya realidad" dije honestamente. Esta vez él puso los ojos en blanco "Vale, si te lo digo, tú tienes que decirme la tuya" negocié.

"Trato hecho"

"En un probador. Quiero que me sujetes y me aprietes contra una de las paredes del pequeño espacio y me desvistas lentamente, haciéndome anhelar tu tacto. Haciéndome suplicarte que me penetres. Contra la puerta, contra el espejo. Todo con el riesgo de que alguien nos escuche y nos pille en el acto."

Él simplemente me miró por un momento "¿Quieres que te pillen?"

"No" me reí ante la mirada de su rostro. "Pero quiero tener esa sensación de que podamos ser descubiertos en cualquier momento"

"Deberías haberme dicho esto antes. Ninguna de esas tiendas de abajo hubieran sido seguras para ningún niño." Se río, lo cual me hizo sonreír y sonrojar. "No, en serio. Ahora tengo toda la intención de satisfacer esa fantasía tuya."

Mi rostro se ruborizó incluso más ante los escandalosos pensamientos que estaban pasando por mi mente "Vale, y ahora, ¿cuál es la tuya?" pregunté, intentando apartar la atención que había sobre mí.

"Una de las mías, querrás decir"

"¿Cuántas tienes?" pregunté

"Contigo, la lista es interminable" sonrió, haciéndome enrojecer otra vez. Odiaba esa reacción.

"Bueno, una de las mías es después de una noche fuera juntos, te llevaría hasta el Volvo para volver a casa. Quizás después de una noche entera bailando, como la de anoche. Mmmm… no me importaría repetirlo. Tú llevarías un pequeño y corto conjunto que mostrara ese magnífico cuerpo que tienes" dijo mientras llevaba sus dedos camino abajo por mi costado, haciéndome cosquillas en su descenso.

"Cuando empezara a conducir, tú, inocentemente, pondrías tu mano en mi rodilla y me darías un dulce apretón en ella. Yo no pensaría de más con ese gesto y te sonreiría antes de seguir mirando la carretera." Cogió mi mano y la posó en su rodilla desnuda. Pude sentir mi corazón latir frenético otra vez.

"Empezarías a deslizar la mano más arriba" dijo con una voz sedosa mientras movía mi mano hacia su muslo con la suya encima, guiándome.

"Quizás, la muevas un poco hacia un lado" dijo con una sonrisa mientras movía mi mano hasta la curva de su ingle, logrando que se lamiera los labios. _Respira Bella._

"Para ese entonces, ya no habría resistencia a ti, y yo me forzaría a sacar el coche de la larga y solitaria carretera y apagarlo. Te miraría, y tú tendrías esa sonrisa seductora en la cara; haciendo que mi miembro doliera por tu atención. Latiera fuertemente por tu tacto. Ansiara el calor de tu boca. El hambre por el deslizar de tu lengua"

Un escalofrío me recorrió entera cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba hablando lascivamente… otra vez. Esta noche era, sin duda, de todas, mi preferida. Ya sentía mi jugo empezar a deslizarse por mis muslos, y mi corazón rebotaba incluso más fuerte que antes.

"Te arrastrarías hasta mí y te sentarías a horcajadas en el asiento conductor del Volvo. Tu corto vestido se deslizaría para arriba al mismo tiempo que extendías tus piernas a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Tendría una vista directa sobre esa pequeña tela que me separa de lo que más ansío. Y vería ese punto húmedo de tu resbaladizo sexo, dejándome saber que solamente teniendo en mente la posición en la que te encontrabas, te excitaba"

Maldición, estaba excitándome ahora y no estaba siquiera en esa posición.

"Llevaría mi mano bajo tu vestido y rasgaría esas braguitas, dejándote completamente expuesta para mi satisfacción mientras tus jugos seguirían deslizándose"

Podía sentir a Edward excitándose a mi lado y ver cómo su respiración ya no era tan calmada como había sido.

"Te presionarías contra mi duro pene, bloqueando mi vista, pero creando la fricción que había estado esperando. Te moverás rápida y fuertemente gimiendo mientras mi creciente dureza presiona tu clítoris. En cuestión de minutos te habrías corrido solamente por la sensación de no estar ni siquiera dentro de ti. Te aparto ligeramente y miro la mancha que has dejado en mis pantalones, dejándome saber que ni siquiera tengo que desvestirme para hacerte todo eso." Tenía una mirada salvaje en sus ojos mientras ligeramente me miraban. Estaba tan encendida como él. Dios, esto era _mejor_ que un aburrido probador.

"Tus manos navegarían por debajo de mi camiseta, buscando a tientas cada músculo. No pudiendo soportar por mucho más tiempo todo eso, te sugiero pasarnos a los asientos traseros, y tu accedes. Me siento en el asiento dejando que mis piernas ocuparan todo el espacio, no dejándote otro sitio en el que sentarte que encima de mí. Lo cual haces"

"Me quitaría la camisa, exponiéndote mi pecho desnudo, pero eso no es suficiente y me _exiges_ que me quite los pantalones también. Yo obedezco y hago lo que mi sirena me ordena." Dijo guiñándome.

"Tú te agacharías y empezarías a memorizar cada músculo de mi torso con tu cálida y suave lengua. Chupando cada hendidura que mi cuerpo te ofrece mientras yo gimo y jadeo de placer"

Un pequeño gemido se escapó de mi garganta con solo pensar en mí haciendo eso. Nunca volvería a mirar al Volvo de la misma manera que antes, eso seguro.

"Agacharías tu cabeza aún más y besas el latente bulto de mis calzoncillos, antes de lamerlo a través de la tela." Sus ojos se cerraron como si realmente estuviera haciéndoselo. Se mordió el labio antes de abrir los ojos otra vez para mirarme.

"Lentamente, te quitarías el vestido, por encima de la cabeza, exponiéndome tu piel con parsimonia mientras procedes. Tu húmedo sexo, tu estómago plano, dirigiéndose hasta tus perfectos pechos con los pezones tensos, captando mi atención." Mientras decía eso, sus manos más suavemente que nunca me tocaron los pechos, poniéndome al instante los pezones duros. Cierro los ojos por un breve segundo para poner mi cabeza en orden.

Una vez que mis ojos se abrieron otra vez, él continuó "No podría evitar chuparlos, masajearlos, amasarlos. Tocarlos mientras supliquen ser tocados." Y empezó a hacer justo eso. Sus manos trabajaban mágicas en los dos bultos que tenía frente a él, haciéndome gemir y arquear la espalda ante su tacto. Pero, demasiado pronto, apartó las manos.

Lo vi sonreír. "Así exactamente es como reaccionarías. De repente, después de la tortura que te he infringido, meterías ambos dedos índices por debajo del elástico de mis bóxers y lo bajarías, haciendo que mi verga salga tiesa ante tu mirada ya que no hay ya nada que lo cubra."

"Bajarías la cabeza para encontrarla ya goteando por la punta. Y cuando subes la mirada para mirarme a los ojos, sin perder contacto con ellos, la lamerías desde el tallo hasta la punta, antes de besar la cabeza." Él se mordió el labio otra vez antes de continuar. "La tomarías toda entera en tu boca, sin perder contacto aún con mi mirada y comenzarías a chuparla arriba y abajo, haciendo 'mmm' con la garganta mientras lo haces. Una de tus manos acariciaría lo que tu boca no puede alcanzar y con la otra masajearías mis testículos."

"Justo cuando estuviera a punto de correrme, te apartarías. Mi polla, no pudiendo soportarlo más, me hace girarte de manera que quedaras tumbada en los asientos traseros mientras yo me ponía encima de ti. Pongo una mano en tu boca, impidiéndote gritar mientras empujo mi hambrienta verga dentro de tu impaciente, y ahora húmedo en abundancia sexo."

"Y todo lo que se oiría serían tus gemidos ahogados mientras te penetro antes de correrme dentro de ti. Pero no pararía ahí. Continuaría moviéndome más y más fuerte dentro de ti mientras te acariciaba y te restregaba el clítoris al mismo tiempo que te revolvías bajo mía, intentando gritar de éxtasis."

"Finalmente apartaré la mano y te diría entre embestidas, "ahora grita, nena. Grita tan alto como quieras de forma que el mundo sepa que _yo_ soy el que te está follando tan fuerte que tienes que gritar así solamente por mí""

"Y tu harías justamente eso. Gritar mi nombre mientras nuestras caderas resistían los movimientos de ambos. Tus manos se presionarían contra las ventanas, intentando buscar un lugar al que agarrarte, pero seguían resbalándosete mientras mi nombre escapaba más y más alto de tu garganta. Te besaría con toda la pasión de mi cuerpo mientras mi ritmo se acelera. Chuparías mi lengua, rehusándote a dejarme ir hasta absolutamente _necesitemos_ respirar."

"Oh, Dios, Edward" Gemí en voz alta, sin poder soportarlo un minuto más.

"¿Debería parar?" preguntó tímidamente.

"No, yo sólo… wow"

Sonrió "Bueno, quizás añada que nos pillen a ambos, solo por ti" me guiñó.

"Está bien, sólo por favor, sigue. No pares"

"Cuando el coche se agita y las ventanas se empañan mientras te continúo follando sin sensibilidad ninguna, una luz de repente brilla a través de los cristales y nos percatamos de que es un poli. Nos mira desaprobadoramente a ambos, pero no podía parar en ese momento ni aunque quisiera. Tú estás mojándome y empapándome sin sentido y no puedo soportarlo más, ni tú tampoco."

"Gritas mi nombre y te corres, y yo también un poquito después. Me derrumbo encima de tu pecho, besando el seno que mi boca tiene más cerca, hasta que escuchamos un 'bang' en la ventana. La bajo, aún colocado por el momento y sin importarme para nada lo que el poli pudiera ver o hacer."

"Él mira nuestras sudorosas formas desnudad y tú te ruborizas con ese rubor tan adorable mientras escondes tu rostro en la curva de mi cuello"

"Yo me comportaría como un listillo y le preguntaría al poli si hay algún problema. Él me diría que tenemos que vestirnos y salir del coche. A lo cual yo respondería con que si una última ronda estaría bien antes de salir. Él se enfadaría y se iría."

"¿Entonces tendríamos otra ronda?" pregunté sin aliento.

"No hasta la celda en la cárcel. Pero esa es otra fantasía" se río antes de besarme en la cabeza "Lo siento. ¿Estuvo bien? No te asusté ¿verdad?" preguntó, intentando leer mi reacción.

"Dios, no. Me encantó" le dije.

"¿En serio?" preguntó, sorprendido.

Yo simplemente agarré su mano y la llevé hasta mi centro, donde estaba húmeda. "¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?" le pregunté con una sonrisa.

Me besó de repente. Seguí abriendo mi boca para garantizarle el acceso pero no entró. Suspiré y me aparté del beso.

"No podía ponértelo tan fácil, ahora ¿me permites?" dijo con una sonrisa.

Él rodó encima de mí y sentí su erección presionar contra mi entrada. Él la rozó con su miembro, pero nunca entró. Estaba empezando a quemarme de la excitación que había creado en mí sin alivio alguno. Estaba jugando conmigo, otra vez.

Una y otra vez se acarició contra mí, haciéndome gemir, pero negándose a entrar.

"Edward, por favor" supliqué.

"¿Sí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó, pero su voz era tensa, mostrando que la situación era difícil de resistirse para él también.

"Te necesito dentro de mí" le rogué, intentando mover mis caderas hacia él, pero sin éxito ya que se apartaba ligeramente.

"¿Es eso lo que necesitas, nena?" preguntó.

"Sí. Por favor" supliqué de nuevo.

Él lentamente entró unos centímetros en mí, dejándome disfrutar de la sensación de él penetrándome y entrando en mí. Pero lo hizo lentamente y sólo un par de centímetros se adentraron, antes de que volviera a salir.

"Edward" gemí. "Más… necesito más de ti"

Él, una vez más se deslizó con una lentitud dolorosa, esta vez un poco más que antes. Cuando intentaba acercar mis caderas a las suyas, él se apartaba, dejando únicamente su glande dentro de mi humedad.

"Ahora, Bella. Compórtate" me dijo.

Mi respiración se hacía más y más pesada con la frustración. "Edward, por favor"

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó.

"Te quiero a ti" le respondo.

"Ya me tienes. ¿Qué es lo que _realmente_ quieres?" preguntó. Quería que se lo dijera otra vez.

"Quiero que…" dejé caer, sin ser capaz de acabar la frase mientras él entraba y salía rápidamente de mi cuerpo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó "Dilo"

"Fóllame, Edward. Fóllame fuerte y furo." Grité.

Aparentemente, eso fue todo lo que necesitó. Las mágicas palabras lascivas hicieron que me penetrara con todo su miembro entero, empujándome fuertemente contra la cama. Rudamente, la cama golpeaba contra la pared, haciendo que mis dientes castañearan ligeramente.

Dios, este hombre era impresionante. Podía ser suave y dulce y hacerme el amor en un minuto, y convertirse en una fiera sexual que me arroja contra la pared y me folla al siguiente.

Después de que hubiéramos acabado, como prometió, no fue el final. Continuamos toda la noche, de alguna manera haciéndolo en la mesa de la cocina de la suite del hotel.

Esa fue una de mis favoritas. Él me hubo tumbado en la mesa y me puso la pierna derecha por encima de su hombro, dejándole penetrarme incluso más profundamente, hasta que pude sentir sus pelotas rebotar contra mi piel. El sonido era erótico y completamente satisfactorio.

Después de la mesa, me agarró contra la pared y continuó con el dulce placer con ambos de pie, y dejándome a mí deslizarme sobre él. Mientras continuaba absorbiéndolo dentro de mí hasta correrse, su cabeza continuamente golpeaba la pared que tenía detrás.

Al final, terminamos en el sofá de la suite, total y completamente exhaustos y aún así, todavía llenos de lujuria y deseo. Podía decir eso porque mientras que estaba tumbada sobre mi estómago, y la cabeza de Edward descansando sobre mi trasero después de nuestra sesión a cuatro patas, él continuaba amasándome los cachetes. Y se sentía muy bien.

"En serio, deberías dejar de hacer eso" le dije con un gemido, claramente no queriendo que parase.

"No creo que pueda dejar de tocarte" se rió "No después de esto. Estuvo… bueno, impresionante no lo describe realmente"

"Sí, y eso _sería_ quedarse corto" me reí, aún demasiado cansada como para moverme.

Lo sentí besarme mi cachete derecho y seguidamente lamió el mismo sitio, haciéndome ahogar un grito por la sorpresa.

"¿No te gustó eso?" preguntó alarmado.

"No, sí que me gustó. Fue diferente y erótico. Solamente estaba sorprendida, es todo" le aseguré.

"Mmm… bien. Porque a mí también me gustó." Dijo, lamiendo el cachete otra vez, antes de morderlo suavemente.

Giré mi cuerpo de manera que no pudiera seguir tentándome besando, chupando o mordiéndome el trasero. Pero una vez que me giré, su cabeza se posó en el lado izquierdo de mi entrepierna.

"Esto funciona también" sonrió mientras empezó a besarme cada vez más cerca de mi femineidad.

"Edward…" lo advertí.

"Bella…" me imitó y continuó besándome y luego lamiéndome.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos para pararlo y me miró "Edward, en serio…" pero fui interrumpida por el timbre del teléfono del hotel.

Edward, a regañadientes se levantó del sofá para coger el teléfono. Cuando lo hizo, cogí su camiseta y me la puse para que no se le ocurrieran más ideas para la noche… o la mañana, mejor dicho.

Edward entró a la habitación y frunció el ceño al verme vestirme.

Me reí ante su puchero "Oh no, señor. Ya perdí la cuenta esta noche y estoy cansada. No queremos pasar nuestro último día en Las Vegas durmiendo"

"Tienes razón, preferiría hacer otras cosas." Dijo mientras comenzó a acecharme con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

"Edward ¿quién llamó?" pregunté, intentando distraerlo lo suficiente para poder subirme a la cama.

Se rió "La recepción" dijo mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, a mi lado. "Aparentemente, tienes que controlarte un poco, jovencita" dijo juguetonamente.

"¿Puedo recordarte que yo no era la única que gritaba?" le dije.

Él se encogió de hombros y luego besó mi frente "Simplemente eres demasiado buena"

Me abrazó y me presionó contra él tan cerca como pudo "Ah, Edward, ¿podrías ponerte los pantalones, cariño?" pregunté "Me distraes un poco" me reí.

Se levantó y se puso su bóxers de nuevo antes de dejarse caer en la cama, otra vez, abrazándome una vez ya estuve bajo las sábanas.

"¿Podemos al menos _hablar_ sobre el increíble sexo que hemos tenido?" preguntó.

"Claro. Sinceramente, no sabía que podías llegar a ser así. Quiero decir, después de la noche en el club y sin tener sexo por bastante tiempo, lo esperaba, realmente. Pero lo que ocurrió…" dejé caer ante la falta de alguna palabra que lo describiera.

"Lo sé. Quiero decir… ¡wow! No importa, no puedo pensar más en eso si no puedo hacer nada más esta noche" se rió.

Sonreí y lo besé. "Buenas noches, Edward. Ahora duerme"

"Te quiero, solamente soñaré contigo" contestó suavemente.

* * *

**Os recuerdo que estoy participando en el Season Cullen Contest con mi nuevo oneshot Cuento de Princesas que podeis encontrar en mi perfil. Aunque os pongo el link aquí:**

**http : / www .fanfiction . net /s/6029219/1/ (todo junto)**

**Las votaciones no empiezan hasta el día 15 de Junio, así que teneis tiempo de leer todas las historias participantes y votar por la que más os guste :D**

**Un besooooo !**

**Yuliss**


	38. Un día más

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer y a Ashel-13 respectivamente, yo solo la traduzco.**

**

* * *

****38. ****Un día más**

**EPOV**

Desperté exhausto después de lo de anoche, pero sabía que no tenía nada planeado para hoy, más que un relajante día en la piscina y haciendo lo que la pequeña y sexy mente de Bella deseara. Era toda tentación, sin importar si ella lo aceptaba o no. Anoche maldije nuestros cuerpos por no ser capaces de seguir. Porque Dios sabe que yo hubiera seguido, y estaba a punto de hacerlo si el teléfono no hubiera sonado.

Me senté en la cama, me pasé las manos por el pelo y sonreí mientras pensaba en la noche anterior… definitivamente era un buen recuerdo. Y hablando de ello, Bella estaba empezando a despertarse. Se la veía tan tranquila cuando dormía; quien hubiera pensado que debajo de aquella imagen, era toda una mujer salvaje que me había hecho tantas cosas anoche.

Se dio la vuelta, y su cabeza terminó encima de mi regazo. Tal vez ni siquiera en sueños era tan inocente.

Ella soltó un suspiro antes de que sus ojos se abrieran y miraran donde tenía apoyada la cabeza antes de levantar la mirada hacia mí.

"Te juro que pusiste la cabeza ahí tú solita". Me reí mientras levantaba las manos inocentemente

Ella se unió a mi risa y le dio un beso a mi miembro antes de sentarse, lo que únicamente me hizo dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñir ante la sensación.

"¿Ves? Siempre es tu culpa cuando no puedo parar". Le dije. "Haces cosas como estas y esperas que no haga nada."

Ella no hizo nada más que reírse de mí. "Vale, mi muy sexy y cachondo novio, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?" ella preguntó con una sonrisa.

"No estoy tan cachondo". Me defendí. "Y pensé que hoy podríamos bajar a la piscina, ya que no hemos bajado todavía. Después, el resto del día es todo tuyo. Lo que quieras". Le dije.

"Suena divertido". Me dijo mientras movía sus piernas hacia el otro lado de la cama para levantarse. "Voy a ponerme el bañador entonces. Estoy bastante segura de que Alice lo metió en la maleta. Ella metió todo lo demás." Se rio.

"Creo que lo puso junto al mío. ¿Puedes sacar el mío, luego cambiarte en el baño y ponerte la crema solar tú sola? Si froto cualquier parte de tu cuerpo, no creo que sea capaz de resistirme." Le dije honestamente.

"Claro." Fue hacia el petate negro y sacó mi traje de baño antes de llevarse toda la bolsa hacia el baño.

De mala gana me levanté de la cama y cogí mi bañador, quitándome a su vez los bóxers para cambiarme. Cuando estaba por terminar de atar los cordones del bañador escuché a Bella desde el baño.

"¡Oh, diablos no!" La escuché decir, haciéndome reír.

Caminé hacia el baño. "¿Hay algún problema?" le pregunté, sin siquiera intentar ocultar la diversión de mi voz.

"¡Voy a _matar_ a tu hermana!" dijo sonando bastante molesta.

"Bella, ¿qué es lo que pasa?" Le pregunté después de escuchar lo enfadada que sonaba su voz.

"Tu hermana me consiguió un nuevo traje de baño." Gruñó.

"Eso no suena tan mal."Dije tratando de confortarla. "Solo póntelo, tal vez no es tan malo como crees que es."

"Vale, pero lo dudo." La oí moverse por la habitación hasta que de repente todo se quedó en silencio.

"Cariño, ¿estás bien?" Pregunté.

"Sí, no he estado mejor" dijo a través de la puerta.

"Solo para que lo sepas, esto es Las Vegas, estoy seguro de que no será tan malo comparado con lo que otras mujeres estarán usando… o hombres para el caso" Pensé en las veces que tuve que soportar hombres viejos caminando a mi alrededor con bañadores estilo slip. Nada bonito.

Ella se rió, lo que me hizo sonreír. "Vale, pero yo te lo advertí" dijo mientras oía cómo se abría la puerta.

Cuando ella salió del baño, mi mandíbula tocó el suelo. Me quedé helado en el sitio por culpa del diminuto bikini blanco que estaba llevando. Y lucía tan bien en él.

"¿Ves? Lo sabía. Es demasiado" dijo, dándose la vuelta para regresar al baño.

"No" fue todo lo que pude decir. Admito que en ese momento por mi cabeza no pasaba mucho. Solo Bella con ese bikini. La imagen era enloquecedora… en el buen sentido.

Su cara se coloreó de ese hermoso tono rosado y continuó de pie frente a mí nerviosamente.

"Bella, te ves… no hay ni siquiera palabras. Créeme, no hay necesidad de que estés insegura. Pero si no quieres ir, entonces no tenemos por qué hacerlo" le dije. Me encantaba verla con él, pero ni de coña iba a obligarla a hacer algo con lo que no estaba cómoda.

"No, está bien. El agua me cubrirá de todas formas, ¿verdad?" se rió nerviosamente. La besé en la mejilla y cogí las toallas de la mochila.

"¿Estás segura?" Le pregunté. "Este es tu día" dije.

Me agarró del brazo. "Estoy segura. Pero creo que mejor me voy a cubrir con la toalla hasta que estemos en la piscina" le di su toalla y se la envolvió alrededor de la pequeña cintura, aunque la parte superior todavía estaba visible en toda su gloria. Cada parte de ella era perfección.

Caminamos hasta el ascensor y bajamos a la piscina, al mismo tiempo que Bella recibía algunas miradas por parte de los hombres de allí. Solamente apreté mas mi abrazo y resistí la necesitad de gruñirles a todos. Me reí de mí mismo. Esta mujer me sacaba todos los instintos animales.

Fuimos capaces de conseguir dos tumbonas exactamente junto a la piscina, así que pusimos las toallas encima de ellas para reclamarlas como nuestras. Estaba demasiado lleno.

Bella se recostó en su hamaca, y suspiró contenta.

"¿Quieres que te consiga una bebida, amor?" pregunté.

"Claro" dijo, sonando no muy segura de sí misma.

"¿Qué quieres?" Pregunté.

"Um… no lo sé" dijo tímidamente como si estuviera avergonzada. "¿Algo rico?" preguntó.

Me reí y besé la parte superior de su cabeza. "Vale, te traeré algo rico" me reí. "Ahora vengo. No te metas en problemas" medio bromeé.

"Sí, suena como si fuera algo muy difícil de conseguir" se rió sarcásticamente.

"Solo quédate ahí hasta que regrese" dije. "No quiero que ningún hombre piense que estás disponible" dije con un guiño, ganándome una risa musical por parte de ella.

Caminé hasta el bar que estaba convenientemente localizado enfrente de la piscina. Me senté en uno de los taburetes, y esperé a que el camarero me atendiera.

"Hola" dijo una joven que estaba a mi lado.

Me giré y le dije un bajito, "hey", antes de volver de nuevo mi atención al bar.

"Oh, entonces tienes novia, ¿eh?" preguntó con una pequeña risa.

"Si, sí que la tengo" dije amablemente.

"Debe de ser una gran mujer".

"Si tú supieras. Es magnifica" le dije orgulloso. Magnifica y me escogió a mí entre todos.

"¿Quién es ella?" la mujer me preguntó.

Me giré en el taburete para mirar hacia los alrededores de la piscina y encontrar a mi Bella recostaba en la tumbona donde la dejé. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cuerpo tan perfecto en ese bikini blanco como cuando me fui. "Ahí" le señalé a la mujer.

"Ah. Ahora veo cómo se enganchó a un pedazo de hombre como tú. Es bastante sexy" me dijo como si yo no lo supiera ya. "Quizás hable con ella para ver si me deja tenerte durante un par de horas".

Me giré hacia ella. "Aunque ella te dejara, ¿quién dice que yo me dejaría?" Le pregunté, probablemente más duramente de lo necesario.

"¿Qué te sirvo?" el camarero preguntó de repente.

"Una cerveza y un "Sex on the beach"(1)" le dije. El asintió y empezó a preparar las bebidas.

"Vale, bien. Parece ser una mujer batalladora, tal vez podamos juntarnos los tres entonces".

Pagué mis bebidas. "Creo que no" le dije antes de caminar. Esto sólo pasa en Las Vegas, lo juro por dios.

"Toma, amor" dije una vez que llegué junto a Bella y le tendí su bebida.

"Gracias".

"Creo que conseguí nuestra primera oferta para hacer un trío". Me reí.

Ella se me unió. "Uh, Edward, a decir verdad, creo que Heidi, Brett y Keith estarían de acuerdo con hacer uno" se rió.

"Cierto" admití. "Pero se nos ha ofrecido".

"¿Hombre o mujer?" preguntó.

"Mujer" respondí.

"¿Era guapa?"

"Um, en realidad no. Pero bueno, ¿quién se puede comparar a ti?" le pregunté dándole un casto beso.

Se sonrojó, pero dijo riendo., "A veces eres un cursi sin límites"

"Es por eso que me amas".

"Eso o solo te uso para tener sexo". Bromeó.

"Vale, suficiente. Creo que todo este sol te está afectando. ¿Quieres ir a nadar?" pregunté.

"Claro" dijo, dejando su bebida y poniéndose de pie.

Sin una palabra, la cogí entre mis brazos y la tiré a la piscina. Emergió jadeando en busca de aire, y me lanzó una mirada asesina.

"No, señor. No es gracioso" Me miró fijamente. Me metí en el agua y nadé hacia ella. La sostuve cerca de mí.

"Lo siento".

"No sé por qué, no puedo creerte" bromeó.

"Tal vez no podía esperar a verte mojada". Le susurré al oído seductoramente, tratando de hacerla reaccionar a mis palabras. Me encantaba cuando me respondía con escalofríos o un gemido. Y por supuesto un ligero escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo.

Se inclinó hacia mi oído, sus labios apenas rozando mi lóbulo. "Sabes que no necesitamos una piscina para que me tengas mojada" susurró antes de morderme el lóbulo. Gruñí, tanto por lo que dijo como por lo que hizo.

"Touché" dije con voz tensa.

Se rió suavemente y después se alejó de mí nadando.

En ese momento cuatro hombres subidos en colchonetas que estaban cerca del bar flotaron hacia mi Bella.

"Hola, ¿te importaría escribirme tu nombre en alguna parte del cuerpo?"

"¿Por qué quieres que la gente que te firme el cuerpo?" preguntó Bella con un tono de disgusto que me hizo reír un poco.

"Quiero que Las Vegas sea memorable. ¿Qué es más memorable que tener a tías buenas firmándome por todo el cuerpo?" el hombre preguntó con una risa.

"Tal vez una tía buena cortándote los huevos" Bella dijo lo más inocentemente posible.

El hombre empezó a reírse de ella, pensando que estaba bromeando, hasta que, sorprendiendo tanto al hombre como a mí, lo agarró fuertemente por los huevos.

"Ahora mantente alejado de mi, enfermo pervertido" dijo, girando la mano levemente, haciendo al hombre chillar.

Finalmente lo dejó ir y los hombres nadaron hacia el otro lado de la piscina para mantenerse a una distancia segura.

"Vale, definitivamente creo que algo se te está pegando de Rosalie" bromeé mientras colocaba mis brazos a su alrededor y la atraía hacia mí. "¿Ves lo que pasa cuando estás un metro lejos de mí?" bromeé.

"Mira" dijo señalando a los hombres a través de la piscina. Dos mujeres estaban riéndose tontamente mientras les firmaban los muslos. Era repulsivo. "Los tíos son asquerosos" ella me volvió a mirar "¿Cómo logré conseguir a uno de los pocos decentes que hay por ahí fuera?" Preguntó antes de besarme en la nariz.

"¿Tienes otro novio del que desconozca?" Bromeé.

"Eres un tonto".

"¿Quieres una colchoneta cariño?" Le pregunté. Ella asintió y vi una desocupada flotando a unos metros de nosotros. Nadé y la conseguí, arrastrándola hacia Bella "Súbase, mi señora".

**BPOV**

Me subí a mi nueva adquirida colchoneta y me revolví hasta que estuve cómodamente recostada. Edward tomó el final del flotador y comenzó a pasearme por toda la piscina.

"¿Está lista para el tour, señorita?" me preguntó con una voz más ronca de lo usual, haciéndome reír.

"Por supuesto, siempre he querido ver la piscina" Le dije con un acento sureño femenino demasiado falso.

Me apoyé en los codos para poder ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"A su izquierda usted verá que hay mas piscina y gente recostada en sus hamacas. Son gente perezosa por aquí. Tiene suerte en poderlos ver en su hábitat natural."

Me reí mientras Edward continuaba con el tour en la colchoneta. Incluso me llevó directamente a una cascada, haciendo que el agua golpeara fuertemente contra mi cuerpo, y mojándome el ya casi seco cuerpo.

"¡Edward!" exclamé una vez fuera de la cascada.

Me bajó de la colchoneta y me abrazó contra su cuerpo. "¿Sí? Preguntó mientras me regalaba una deslumbrante sonrisa. En realidad me olvidé completamente de lo que iba a decir y solo me le quede mirando.

"¿Quieres regresar al cuarto ya?" Me preguntó y todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza. Realmente no me importaba a donde fuéramos, mientras se mantuviera a mi lado.

Lo miré mientras se salía del agua. Gotas de agua caían por su tonificado torso mientras los músculos de sus brazos se flexionaban en el proceso de levantarse y salir de la piscina. Luego, me tendió la mano, poniéndola en frente de mi cara. Lo miré a los ojos, los cuales contenían diversión. Tomé su mano, y mucho más rápido de lo que me esperaba me levantó, haciendo que mi pecho chocara contra el de él.

Me alejé. "¡Ow, demonios qué duro estás!" exclamé sin pensar mientras me frotaba los doloridos senos. Noté varias cabezas girar en nuestra dirección, pero las ignoré.

"No, pero si no dejas de hacer eso, lo estaré." Dijo seriamente mientras sus ojos bajaban hacia mi pecho. Y entonces me percaté de mis eróticos movimientos. El tocarme las tetas lo estaba excitando, ¿eh? Bueno, era su culpa. Suya y de su esculpido y duro pecho. Ow.

Eventualmente logramos subir a nuestra suite y me cambié a unos shorts blancos y una camiseta azul marino sin tirantes que Alice me había metido en la maleta. Qué mona era. Se adaptaba bien alrededor de mis senos, no iba a caerse (hice la prueba del salto en el baño). También se plisaba en la parte de abajo. Muy bonita y de alguna manera, sin importar lo que fuéramos a hacer, iba preparada.

Salí del baño y me encontré a un Edward vestido y sentado en la cama. "Así que, ¿ahora qué?" me preguntó.

"¿Qué? Esta era tu idea. Se supone que lo debes tener todo planeado". Le dije.

"Pensé que en nuestra última noche, podría ser amable y dejar que hiciéramos lo que tu quisieras" sonrió.

Me paré a pensar por un segundo. "Bueno, no hemos estado en New York New York. Podemos ir ahí y así ver el exterior también". Le dije, viendo como el hotel estaba casi al final de la avenida.

Él sonrió ante la idea. "Entonces New York New York será. Hay vida nocturna allí de todos modos". El sol estaba poniéndose por el horizonte mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida del hotel. Era mucho más impresionante de noche. Pude haber conseguido un dolor de cuello de tanto mirar hacia arriba a las luces de la calle.

"Última llamada para chicas calientes, Edward". Dije con una carcajada mientras otra camioneta de Chicas Calientes nos pasaba.

Caminamos hacia el hotel estilizado como New York y entramos para encontrarlo totalmente lleno de gente. Apenas había sitio para caminar. Edward tenía razón, este era un popular lugar de vida nocturna.

"Tengo una idea". Edward dijo con una sonrisilla.

"¿Qué es? Pregunté cautelosa.

Pero no me respondió. Solamente me tomó de la muñeca y la siguiente cosa que supe fue que estaba en un bar repleto de gente. Edward de alguna manera nos guió hacia donde estaba el bar y vi a cuatro mujeres atrás girando vasos y botellas, y dando cada una un show impresionante.

Miré hacia el letrero de neón rojo que brillaba por detrás de las mujeres. "Coyote Ugly" decía. _¡Oh demonios!_

"Vale, todo el mundo, ahora ¿quién está listo para el concurso de baile?" una rubia qie estaba detrás del bar gritó, la masa de gente la coreó "¡Bien! Ahora, nosotras escogemos a las chicas mezcladas con la multitud. Ellas vendrán a la barra y empezarán a bailar. Yo y mis chicas escogeremos a la peor. ¡La ultima chica en pie gana!" gritó, y de nuevo todos corearon. "La ganadora, consigue elegir a cualquier hombre del lugar. ¿Están listos para BAILAR?" ella gritó. De nuevo, la gente gritó como respuesta. "¡Entonces que suene esa música!"

De repente "I love Rock 'n Roll" empezó a sonar con Joan Jett y The Blackhearts. La rubia se puso de pie en la barra y miró hacia la multitud, buscando chicas para que se subieran al escenario y bailaran. Traté de esconderme detrás de Edward mientras él se reía.

"Oh, vamos. ¿No quieres bailar?" preguntó. Lo miré con mala cara y continúe escondiéndome. Sé, era una cobarde. Pero ya le había hecho un baile ¡Y con una barra! Digo, o sea, ¿cuánto más tenía que bailar por este hombre?

Miré hacia arriba y vi que ya había cinco chicas en la barra.

"¡Bailen por el hombre que quieran!" gritó la rubia.

Me di cuenta que muchas de las chicas estaban mirando a Edward. Ellas lo miraban mientras movían sus caderas y se lamian los labios. Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta… una de estas chicas ganaría a Edward. Miré por todo el bar y supe que él era el hombre presente más atractivo (honestamente, ¿Cuándo no es el hombre más atractivo?). _¡Doble PUTADA! _Una de esas mujerzuelas tendría a mi hombre.

"¡Oh, diablos no!" grité mientras apartaba a Edward un poco hacia un lado. No me podía creer que fuera a hacer esto, pero me subí a la barra. Simplemente me subí y comencé a bailar junto a las otras cinco. Todas ellas me miraron fijamente pero me importaba una mierda, tenía que ganar a mi hombre.

Entonces bailé. Bailé como nunca había bailado antes, porque ahora tenía que ganar. Y si perdía, otra mujerzuela pasaría tiempo con Edward. Claro, él me mantendría a su lado para eso, pero ni de coña iba a compartir lo que es mío.

Así que balanceé mi cabello, moví mis caderas sugestivamente, y hasta incliné mi espalda hacia atrás casi todo el camino hacia la barra.

Una a una las mujeres fueron abandonando la barra. Entonces todo se redujo a mí y a esa zorra pelirroja que estaba mirando directamente a Edward. Así que saque todas mis armas. Lancé mis piernas hacia arriba para mostrar mi flexibilidad y dejándolas caer muchas veces como si estuviera excitada. Mis manos constantemente jugaban con mi cabello de manera sexy y hasta me chupé un dedo antes de dejarlo caer por mi escote. ¡No me juzgues… es para ganar a Edward!

"¡Y tenemos una ganadora!" dijo la rubia. Se giró hacia la pelirroja. "Saca tu trasero de la barra" le gritó con una risa. ¡Gané! Solo tenía una oportunidad. "Demonios chica, si que te sabes mover" me dijo. Si mi cara no estuviera tan roja por el sudor, lo estaría después de esa observación y por todos los chiflidos y silbidos que escuché. "Escoge a tu hombre".

La multitud estalló y los hombres levantaron sus manos gritando, "¡Escógeme!". Claro que yo ya tenía mi mente decidida. Mire hacía Edward, y él me guiñó un ojo. Salté de la barra y él me cogió sin esfuerzo entre sus brazos.

"Ah, me escogiste" se rió.

Me acerqué y lo besé… fuertemente. Sin importar los millones de personas que nos estaban mirando y en realidad alentándonos. Dejé mis manos mezclarse con su cabello y me acerqué más hacia él para profundizar el beso. Y cuando no tenía más remedio que respirar, fue cuando me alejé.

"Y me acusas de _deslumbrarte_" se rió, mientras sentía pecho respirar. Me bajó para que mis pies tocaran el suelo.

Dejamos el bar después de eso. Caminamos por los alrededores y ojeamos los pequeños bares y tiendas que había por allí, pero realmente sin estar demasiado tiempo.

Sin embargo, una vez que llegamos a la zona ESPN, corrimos directo a la sala de juegos como niños pequeños y empezamos a jugar.

Orgullosamente pateé su trasero en siete rondas de hockey. Sin embargo, él me pateo el trasero a mí cuando jugamos al Tekken (2). Me llevó a ese ridículo juego de pelotas de baloncesto y metió dinero para jugar.

"Edward, apesto en baloncesto" le dije.

"Y por eso voy a enseñarte" me dijo colocándose detrás de mí y pegándose contra mi espalda, logrando hacerme jadear de sorpresa y placer.

Cogí el balón con una mano, mientras Edward ajustaba la posición con las suyas. Levantó mis brazos, y juntos tiramos el balón. Solamente alcanzamos a hacer un par de canastas antes de que se nos acabara el tiempo. Y a pesar de que el juego terminó, me rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó la barbilla en mi hombro.

Estaba tan cómoda así que no quería dejarlo ir nunca.

"Regresemos al hotel. Tengo algo planeado para nuestra última noche juntos estando lejos" dijo seductoramente.

"Vale" solté demasiado emocionada.

Y así comenzamos el largo recorrido de regreso hacia nuestro hotel.

(1) Cóctel que lleva alcohol. Traducción literal del nombre sería: Sexo en la playa.

(2) Videojuego japonés de lucha.

* * *

Hola chicas y chicos!

Aquí estoy de nuevo... como prometí, NO VOY A DEJAR NINGÚN FIC. A ver si todo el mundo lo lee bien, ya que ayer tuve un problema con un foro (Fallenangels1 . com) por culpa de gente que no lee, al parecer.

Como sois mis lectoras, yo creo conveniente que sepais cuál fue ese problema que tuve con ese foro que he nombrado antes.

Estas mujeres iban a seguir la traducción por su cuenta ya que al parecer yo había abandonado el fic (?). Y además, querían copiar mis caps en ese foro para ahorrarse ese tiempo de traducir 37 caps. Yo me enteré gracias a una fiel lectora que me avisó, porque por parte de este foro, YO NO RECIBÍ NI UN SOLO PM, al menos aunque sea para preguntarme si voy a seguir el fic o no.

¿Para qué? es mejor actuar sin preguntar, segun parece.

Me registré en el foro y dejé un comentario un tanto borde porque, ¡Hola! ¡me iban a plagiar mis caps!, y ellas me tacharon de TRADUCTORA CON AIRES DE GRANDEZA. Solo tengo que decir que me da igual lo que me digan. Estas se quejaban de que tardaba mucho en actualizar, y que las lectoras se cansan y empiezan a traducir el fic por su cuenta, y luego van pasandolo a sus amigas. MI PREGUNTA A ESAS PERSONAS ES:

¿Si es así, por qué no lo leeis en inglés directamente?

Ahh, por que no les gusta leer en inglés, me responideron. Y vuelvo a preguntarles: SI NO LEEIS EN INGLES, ¿CÓMO PENSAIS TRADUCIR ALGO EN CONDICIONES?

Puede que muchas os dé igual la calidad de la traducción, pero sé que a otra gran mayoría sí que les importa. Porque no es lo mismo leer algo que parece traducido por el traductor google, que una traducción que parece un texto original en esa lengua.

Ashel tenía pensado denegar ese permiso de todas formas, y me envió un mensaje confirmándomelo. Así que ya no hay problema ninguno. Ya solo tengo que decirle a la señora administradora de ese foro; GRACIAS POR EL MONÍSIMO MOTE. NO TENGO AIRES DE GRANDEZA, NO.. YA SOY GRANDE POR MÍ MISMA. ;)

Y ahora sí chicas.. espero que os haya gustado el cap! y la traducción! Estaré esperando ansiosa vuestro comentarios e impresiones. :D Nos leemos pronto! Lo prometo!

Besoos

Yuliss


	39. Lo que más importa

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer y a Ashel-13 respectivamente, yo solo la traduzco.**

* * *

**39. Lo que más importa**

**BPOV**

Tan pronto como llegamos a la puerta de nuestra suite, Edward me cubrió los ojos con las manos.

"Nada de espiar. Tienes que ir directamente al baño. Yo te traeré tu maleta. Toma un baño y ponte el pijama y la bata que te dé. ¿Entendido? Si espías, habrá serias consecuencias." Susurró en mi oído.

Contemplé cuál podría ser el travieso castigo por espiarlo, pero Edward me sacó de mi ensueño.

"¿Bella? Compórtate." Dijo como si supiera en lo que estaba pensando.

"Bien, nada de espiar. Entendido." Dije mientras cerraba los ojos detrás de sus manos.

Pude escucharlo abrir la puerta después de deslizar la llave por la ranura. Dejé que me guiara hasta el baño y me quedé parada sobre el azulejo, no estaba segura de si ya podía abrir los ojos. Él me dejó, pero regresó en un instante.

"Aquí está tu bolso. Puedes salir cuando hayas terminado" dijo mientras me daba un beso y salía del baño.

Abrí los ojos y dejé que corriera el agua dentro de la bañera, esperando que alcanzara la temperatura correcta antes de comenzar a llenarla.

Cuando dejé que mi cuerpo se sumergiera en el agua caliente, de inmediato me sentí más relajada. Pase unos momentos más en la bañera disfrutando de la sensación antes de empezar realmente a lavarme. Era una pena que Edward no se me hubiera unido. Era obvio que había más que suficiente espacio para los dos en la enorme bañera que incluso tenía chorros para masajearme la espalda mientras me duchaba. Podría acostumbrarme a esto. Tendría que preguntarle si podíamos regresar.

Era triste que nuestro tiempo juntos ya se hubiese terminado. Pareció más largo de lo que fue, pero en el buen sentido. Amaba despertar en esta ciudad con Edward con ninguna preocupación en el mundo más que ver qué íbamos a hacer en el día. Pero tanto como amaba esto, extrañaba a mis amigos y esperaba con impaciencia verlos pronto.

Mientras me sentaba en la tina después de bañarme; decidí llamar a Alice. Esto era lo máximo que habíamos durado separadas desde nuestro primer año de universidad.

"¿Bella?" Dijo en su alegre voz.

"Hey Alice. ¿Cómo andáis por allí sin mi?"

"Oh, Jasper y yo nos mantenemos ocupados." Dijo con una risita. "¿Te gusta Las Vegas?"

"Me encanta. Este fue el perfecto fin de semana . Estoy tan contenta de haber perdido la apuesta." Reí.

"Tengo que decir que estoy sorprendida de que tú no, bueno, ya sabes…" se interrumpió sugestivamente.

"No te preocupes, hemos hecho bastante de eso como para que alcance para toda la semana." Me reí. "No es que me queje."

"Oh, Jasper se está poniendo muy nervioso. ¡Hablo contigo mañana cuando llegueis a casa!" Dijo alegremente.

"Sip. Divertíos." Dije con una sonrisa. "Adiós."

"Ya hablamos."

Colgué y me salí de la bañera, la drené y me envolví en una toalla. Luego procedí a secarme el pelo. Tengo que admitir que mi cabello se veía sexy cuando estuvo seco. Me puse un hermoso camisón de seda que Alice me había empacado** (1)**, y vi una bata sobre el mostrador.

Era de un hermoso color rojo, con una costura de un cálido color mostaza. Me la puse, y resultó ser cálida, muy suave y cómoda.

Me eché un vistazo en el espejo para asegurarme de que estuviera presentable y me quedé bastante satisfecha con mi imagen. Abrí la puerta que conducía a la habitación y la encontré más oscura de lo normal.

Me quedé sin aliento cuando vi la suite. La única luz provenía de docenas de velas encendidas por toda la habitación, dándole un brillo cálido y romántico. El suelo estaba cubierto con pétalos de rosa, y la chimenea que estaba en el cuarto, frente a la cama, estaba encendida.

Pero la mejor vista de todas, sin duda, era la de Edward sin camisa, llevando solamente un par de pantalones de pijama de un intenso rojo.

"Estás increíble." Ronroneó mientras se acercaba a mí.

"Podría decir lo mismo de ti." Dije mientras mi cara se teñía de un embarazoso color rojo.

Él me guió hasta una sábana que había frente a la chimenea en donde nos sentamos. Me colocó entre sus piernas, mi espalda contra su pecho, mientras él soportaba su peso con las manos, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás.

"Esto es agradable." Suspiré, completamente feliz por un momento.

"Pensé que deberíamos tener una última noche romántica antes de que tuviéramos que soportar a todos de nuevo." Edward se rió. "Mira, incluso tengo comida y bebidas."

Levanté la mirada hacia donde él parecía estar mirando y encontré que la 'comida y bebidas' de las que había estado hablando eran un plato de fresas cubiertas de chocolate, una botella de champán y una cubeta para hielo.

"Que atento por tu parte." Sonreí y le di un beso rápido, poniéndome de puntillas.

Él se sentó y empezó a servir el champán, pasándome una copa a mí.

"Bien, ¿qué te gustaría hacer mientras pasamos nuestra última noche aquí?" Preguntó, sentado frente a mí, sus ojos esmeraldas brillando a la luz del fuego.

Lo pensé por un momento. "Qué tal un juego." Propuse.

"Si no es nada como Go Fish, me apunto." Se rió.

"Bien, entonces vamos a jugar al juego de las preguntas." Anuncié.

Levanté una ceja. "¿El juego de las preguntas? vale, eso si que es un nombre creativo." Se rió.

"Shh. Así es como se juega. Tomamos turnos preguntándonos cualquier cosa que queramos… cualquier cosa. El primero que no quiera contestar, pierde. ¿Fácil, no?" Expliqué y él asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien, tú deberías empezar, supongo. Ya que fue tu idea." Dijo.

"Edward, ¿cuál era tu materia favorita en la escuela?" Pregunté, pensado en que deberíamos empezar despacio. Sin duda al final los dos sacaríamos la artillería pesada para intentar ganar.

"Ciencias… obviamente. Bella ¿tu canción favorita de Air Supply?" Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Traté de fulminarlo con la mirada, pero mis labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, haciéndola menos afectiva. "Nunca vas a olvidar eso, ¿verdad?"

Él sacudió su cabeza. "Nunca. ¿Te estás negando a responder la pregunta?"

"Me vas a hacer decirlo ¿no?" Le pregunté. Él simplemente asintió con diversión "Making Love Out of Nothing At All." Refunfuñé. "Edward, ¿mejor broma telefónica que hayas hecho nunca?"

"Muy fácil. Estaba en tercer año en el instituto y salía con Emmett y Jasper. Ellos decidieron hacerme llamar a WalMart. Creo que cuando me preguntaron en qué podían ayudarme, dije algo como esto: "¿ti… tiene… un… dis… dispen… sador… de… pap… papel… higie… higiénico?" A lo que respondieron que sí. Los tuve en línea como 10 minutos, todo el tiempo tartamudeando como si fuera discapacitado. Emmett y Jasper casi se mean encima." Se rió.

"Eres horrible." Me reí.

"Pero tú también te estás riendo. Además, era un niño." Dijo mientras su risa se apagaba. "Bien, de vuelta a los negocios, Bella, ¿personaje de ficción que te parece atractivo?" Preguntó.

Oh, se las estaba ganando. "Mi número uno es un personaje de videojuego. Jin de los juegos Tekken. Hey, veo esa mirada, ¡no me juzgues!" Le grité.

"Perdón. ¿Por qué Jin?" Preguntó.

"No lo sé. Porque es sexy." Dije claramente. Bien, estaba cansada de dar círculos. "Edward, ¿alguna vez has oído a tus padres teniendo sexo?" Le pregunté con una sonrisa inocente.

Esta vez, fue él el que me miró mal. "Si." dijo secamente, mientras yo hacia mi mejor esfuerzo por no reírme.

"¿Más de una vez?" Pregunté con mi sonrisa todavía en su lugar.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. "Múltiples veces. ¿Ya eres feliz? ¿Puedo _por favor_ cambiar de tema?"

"Supongo."

"Bien. Ahora, ¿cuándo fue la primera vez que te masturbaste y con quién o qué en mente?" Preguntó. Oh, estaba tirando un golpe bajo.

Inmediatamente sentí mi cara arder y aparté la vista de su mirada, la cual aún podía sentirla sobre mí. Mordí mi labio inferior, tratando de pensar en cómo decir esto.

"Bella…" cantó, tratando de hacerme responder. "¿No quieres decírmelo?"

No podía mirarlo mientras decía esto. Era sencillamente demasiado embarazoso. Quiero decir, honestamente, ¿a quién se le ocurre que vaya a tener que admitir esto? no era justo. "Segundo año" pude decir, y respiré profundamente, cerrando los ojos. "y… tú." Apenas susurré.

La respuesta que obtuve fue silencio, así que empecé a abrir mi ojo derecho, y luego el izquierdo para mirar a Edward. Él solo me miraba con una expresión de shock en su rostro, haciéndome sonrojar aún más.

Esperé lo que me parecieron minutos, pero su rostro aún no cambiaba. Giré mis ojos. "Está bien, en serio Edward, ¿en qué demonios estás pensando?, porque está empezando a ponérseme la piel de gallina al ver que estás tan quieto."

Y entonces, él se vino volando hacia mí, tirándome sobre la manta y mirándome. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de responder, me besó profundamente y puede sentir el deseo que irradiaba por todo él. Vale, esa reacción no me la esperaba, pero lo desfruté perfectamente.

Él me dejo respirar, pero llevó su sensual y jadeante boca hacia mi oído. "Eso ha sido la cosa más sexy que he oído en mi vida." Dijo antes de besar la parte de abajo de mi oreja.

Me reí nerviosa. "Está bien, ¿Esto significa que yo gano?" Pregunté, pero él comenzó levantarse y a sentarse de nuevo.

""Ni siquiera estás cerca." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bien. Entonces, Edward, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una erección?" Pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros, pero desvió la mirada de mis ojos. "Hoy, cuando te vi con ese diminuto traje de baño. Y si soy honesto. Mis botones se sintieron un poco… ajustados, cuando respondiste esa última pregunta."

Seguimos turnándonos así, lanzándonos preguntas el uno al otro, pero ninguno se rendía, así que decidimos que era un empate y lo dejamos así.

"Creo que se te ve un poco hambrienta." Dijo Edward con una sonrisa. Yo solamente me reí cuando él estiró el brazo para coger la bandeja de plata llena de fresas.

Tomó una y lentamente la puso en mis labios. Sonreí ante lo _cliché_ de la acción, pero a pesar de eso, le di un mordisco. Estaba realmente deliciosa. Le di de comer a él la siguiente, y se aseguro de que sus labios rozaran mis dedos antes de tomar un bocado.

Antes de tomar la siguiente fresa, tiró suavemente de las tiras de mi bata, dejándola abrirse para revelar el camisón azul de seda que llevaba puesto. Me observó detenidamente por un momento antes de levantar otra fruta sobre mis labios. Primero la chupé, deslizándola por mi boca antes de morderla. Sus ojos comenzaron a quemarme con la mirada mientras yo cogía otra, pero él se negó a dejarme alimentarlo más.

Tomó la fruta de mis labios y la deslizó ligeramente por mi clavícula, antes de lamer mi piel. Nos terminamos la bandeja completa, jugando mutuamente de esa manera. Jamás había disfrutado tanto con la fruta.

Cuando terminamos, me acurruqué en su pecho y él simplemente me mantuvo ahí.

"Qué bien que tu ganaras la apuesta." Reí.

Su cuerpo tembló de la risa. "Estabas tan segura al principio. Te juro que nunca había estado tan frustrado en toda mi vida."

"¿Te das cuenta de que al final se volvió todo contra mí?" reí. "Hice la apuesta para que no estuviéramos pegados por la cadera todo el tiempo. Pero todo lo que hizo fue provocarnos todavía más. No fue exactamente como lo planeé."

Se inclinó y besó mi mejilla. "No podría estar más feliz de que tu plan no funcionara."

Me di la vuelta en sus brazos y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su torso. "No quiero ir a casa mañana." Me quejé.

"Yo tampoco."

"Bien, vivamos aquí. En esta suite. Podemos hacer todo lo que queramos. Estaría bien." Sugerí en tono de broma, pero era un pensamiento bonito.

"Alice nos mataría." Se rió. "No te preocupes, amor. Podemos regresar. O escapar a otro lugar." Dijo mientras besaba mi cabeza.

"¿Edward?" pregunté vacilante. "¿Has pensado en el final del verano?" Le pregunté.

Él dejo escapar un suspiro. "Si, lo he hecho." Levantó mi mentón, forzándome a verlo a los ojos. Besó mis labios gentilmente, manteniendo su mano en mi mentón. "Bella, vamos a estar bien. Solo será poco tiempo separados. Además," una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo su rostro, "tú estando en mi dormitorio sería, OH, muy divertido."

Reí. "Supongo que tienes razón."

"Claro que la tengo. Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir alguna vez". Me aseguró.

"Y yo he esperado demasiado para dejarte ir." Me senté para mirarlo de frente. "Pero juro por Dios, que si una chica trata de besarte cuando esté en tu residencia, la mataré." Le dije en serio.

"Me gusta lo segura de ti misma que te has vuelto. Y no te preocupes, sólo tendremos que asegurarnos que todo el piso oiga cuánto te amo." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Y cada vez que pueda, iré a visitarte a ti y a Alice también."

Me reí. "Y visitarme a mí y a Alice significa patear a tu hermana fuera de la habitación todo el día."

"Por supuesto. No creo que ella quisiera mirar". Se rió.

Lo abracé, pegándolo más a mí. "Te amo."

"Y yo a ti. No será tan malo."

Suspiré, con la esperanza de que tuviera razón. "Pero todavía tenemos esta noche justos, y el resto del verano." Me recordó. "Y me roba el aliento verte con ese camisón puesto." Susurró en mi oído, haciéndome sonrojar.

Pasamos la noche abrazados, riéndonos de los pensamientos al azar que expresábamos el uno o el otro. Como cuando le pregunté cual sería su nombre como drag queen. Contestó que Priscilla, por una película acerca de drag Queens llamada Priscilla Reina del desierto (Queen of Desert). Él me pregunto que cual sería mi nombre de stripper y le dije que Candy.

Estaba segura de que nadie más podría apreciar las extrañas conversaciones que teníamos. Pero para nosotros, las extrañas preguntas que nadie pensaría nunca en hacer, son las que realmente te dejan conocer a las personas. Porque cuando pensamos en esto, ¿el color favorito de una persona realmente importa cuando puedes averiguar su súper héroe favorito? Exacto.

Así es como pasamos nuestra noche. Burlándonos de nosotros mismos o discutiendo sobre quién es mejor… los Backstreet Boys o N'Sync.

Al final de la noche, estaba acostada sobre la manta muriéndome de la risa después de que Edward me contara sobre un incidente con Emmett y Jasper después de su vigésimo primer cumpleaños. Los chicos habían insistido en que Edward se emborrachara. Habían regresado a la casa de Edward y todos estaban tan fuera de sí, que cuando quisieron ir a dormir a la sala, la luz del microondas estaba encendida. Me contó cómo buscaron el apagador por toda la cocina por unos buenos 20 minutos, solo para descubrir que era el horno microondas.

"Y es por eso por lo que no bebo mucho." Se rió, yo todavía acostada y riéndome.

Luego, de repente, se puso encima de mí, mirándome a la cara con una gentil sonrisa la suya.

"Tienes la risa más increíble." Dijo en voz baja, antes de agacharse y besarme suavemente, pero con todo el amor que ambos poseíamos.

Y ahí seguimos, haciendo el amor justo en frente de la chimenea, como se ha hecho en tantas películas románticas y libros. Aunque sabíamos que nosotros éramos diferentes. No habría créditos pasando al final. No habría final en nuestra historia. No habría dudas sobre qué sucedería después del final feliz… porque nuestra historia continuaría. Después de cada ocasión en que hacíamos el amor, sería solo el final de un capítulo, pero nunca de la historia. Nosotros seguiríamos. Y el sólo pensamiento me hizo darme cuenta de que lo lograríamos, incluso al final del verano. Incluso después de que el verano terminara, nosotros seguiríamos.

Cuando terminamos, Edward cubrió nuestros cuerpos con la manta y nos abrazamos frente al tenue fuego, hasta que ambos nos quedamos dormidos. Este era el final de nuestro capitulo en Las Vegas, pero no estaba ni cerca del final de nuestra historia. Después de todo, mañana sería otro día. El día que regresaríamos a casa, y el verano continuaría.

**(1) **Imagen en perfil de autora.

* * *

Hola chicas! Lo prometido es deuda.. y aquí está el siguiente. Tarde… pero seguro… xD

Dar las gracias a **Tatarata** por su ayuda en la traducción del capítulo (y la cual seguirá siendo partícipe de otros capítulos, al igual que **Koko7180**)

Espero que os haya gustado el cap… NO OS ASUSTEIS! NO ES EL FINAL DEL FIC! En total son 75 caps… así que… aún quedan.. jajajaja

Un beso, y nos leemos en el próximo capi!

Yuliss


	40. Googleando a Bella

**Disclaimer: ****Ni ****los ****personajes ****ni ****la ****historia ****me ****pertenecen,****s ino ****a ****Stephenie ****Meyer ****y ****a ****Ashel-13 ****respectivamente, ****yo ****solo ****la ****traduzco.**

* * *

**40. Googleando a Bella**

**EPOV**

Al volver a casa, Alice nos concedió desinteresadamente el resto del día para contarles los pormenores de nuestro viaje. No creo que hubiese podido tratar con mi familia si me veía envuelto en cierta actividad que requería esfuerzo tan pronto como llegáramos a casa. Y, ciertamente, dudo que Bella estuviera dispuesta a ello.

Tan pronto como entramos por la puerta, las dos parejas nos bombardearon con preguntas, hablando todos a la vez y haciendo imposible entender lo que decían.

"¡Basta! Eh, chicos, ¿qué tal si nos sentamos en el salón y después os contamos lo que queráis saber sobre el viaje?" Sugerí.

Todos permanecieron callados en el corto camino hacia la sala de estar. Bella y yo nos sentamos en el sofá mientras que cada uno de los demás se sentó en el suelo a nuestro alrededor, mirándonos fijamente.

"Esto… ¿Por dónde comenzamos?" pregunté en voz alta mirando a Bella.

"¿Qué tal con esa azafata tan zorra que estaba casi encima tuyo?" dijo sombría. Está preciosa cuando se pone celosa.

"Ella no estaba encima mío." Le dije. "Era solamente más amistosa de lo necesario."

"¿Una azafata intentó ligar contigo?" preguntó Alice, sorprendida.

"Si alguien le hiciera eso a Emmett, le daría una paliza." dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa. No me cabía ninguna duda de que ella lo haría.

"Ella preguntó si necesitaba ayuda con el cinturón" dijo Bella enfadada. Las chicas tenían puesta una cara de '¡No jodas!' que era de lo más divertida.

"Bella, ¿qué le has hecho a la zo?" le preguntó Alice, sonando un poco extraño su uso de la palabra "zo".

"Me abrochó el cinturón ella misma." Dije riéndome. Las chicas sonrieron y Jasper dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada, pero Emmett parecía confuso.

"¿Pero porqué? ¿Es que necesitas ayuda con el cinturón? No son tan difíciles de atar. Solo tienes que coger las dos correas y abrocharlas. Dios, Edward, incluso _yo_ puedo hacer eso." dijo Emmett, informándonos sobre sus habilidades con los cinturones de seguridad.

Bella se inclinó abajo, hacia a él, que se sentaba en el suelo, como si defuera a hablar a un niño. "Emmett, le ayudé con su cinturón para poder coger su pene." Dijo descaradamente. Me reí de cómo ella se lo acababa de decir y también en la cara de Emmett al formarse una "o" en su boca.

"Rose, ¿porqué no me has ayudado nunca con el cinturón?" le preguntó a su prometida.

"Porque Tu puedes hacerlo por ti mismo." dijo ella, como si fuese un cumplido, y él sonrió orgulloso. Dios mío, eso podría ser interpretado en más de un sentido.

"¿Y qué, qué pasó después?" preguntó Jasper.

"Bueno, aterrizamos y…" Comencé, pero fui interrumpido por mi hermano otra vez.

"Esperad, ¿cuántas veces fuisteis al baño?" cuestionó Emmett mientras enarcaba sus cejas sugerentemente.

"No fuimos" dije yo con voz enfadada.

"Sí, pero Edward casi termina de divertirse en el asiento del avión." se rió Bella.

"Pero" dije interrumpiéndole. Nuestros amigos y familia no necesitaban saber el poco control que tuve en el avión, "conseguimos meternos a la limusina y nos llevó a nuestro hotel." continué.

"¿Alquilasteis una limusina?" era el turno de Rose de preguntar, con anhelo en su voz.

"¡Sí!" exclamó Bella. "Y fuimos a nuestro hotel. Nos alojamos en el Venetian. Era todo precioso. Había muchísimas tiendas. Oh, y nos montamos en una góndola adentro. ¡Fue impresionante!" explicó Bella, emocionándose más contra más hablaba.

"¿Paseasteis en góndola? ¡Aw, que bonito!" suspiró Alice, siempre tan soñadora.

"Alice, te hubieses enamorado de las tiendas. Era todo de diseñadores. Rechacé comprarme nada pero mi maravillosamente malvado novio me compró el bolso más bonito de Coach con su cartera a juego. Y un vestido que llevé al Fantasma de la Ópera… y joyas." ella tomó aire después de la diatriba y se echó contra el sofá.

"¿Visteis El Fantasma de la Ópera? Aw, si es que estáis hechos el uno para el otro." comentó Alice.

"¿Qué más, qué más?" dijo Emmett, saltando hacia arriba y hacia abajo como un niño.

"Bien, conseguimos una oferta para un trío y una lesbiana se enamoró de Bella." Reí. "Súmale a eso la piscina y las fuentes, y ésos son los puntos fuertes del viaje." Dije a nuestros amigos.

"Bueno, yo habría escogido algunas otras cosas como punto fuerte." masculló Bella mientras se sonrojaba, enterrando su cara en mi hombro.

"¡DE ACUERDO! ¡Fiesta de pijamas AHORA!" gritó Alice repentinamente. "Los chicos podéis iros a donde sea. Chicas, mi habitación, en cinco minutos."

Con eso, cada uno se levantó y nos dirigimos arriba.

"Vale, eso ha sido raro." me dijo Bella mientras que caminamos a nuestro cuarto. Finalmente se detuvo, mirando los cajones que eran suyos.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" le pregunté, curioso en cuanto a porqué se paró.

"Estoy intentando decidir qué usar para esta fiesta de pijamas. No tengo mucho porque la mayoría lo utilicé en Las Vegas. Eh, ¿puedo coger una de sus camisetas?"

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella. "Por supuesto." Entonces, un pensamiento sobrevoló mi mente. "Bella, ¿me permitirías llevarte de compras?" Le pregunté.

Ella se giró en mis brazos para mirarme. "Vale." dijo ella confusa. "¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, es que estaba pensando que…si te comprara algo para usar solamente para mí… ¿te lo pondrías?"

"Por supuesto. Llevaría cualquier cosa para ti." dijo antes de besar la punta de mi nariz.

"¿_Cualquier __cosa?_" Me cercioré de que lo entendiese.

"Claro. Lo que tu quieras."

"Muy bien. Aquí tienes una camiseta." dije, pasándole una. Ella cogió un par de pantalones cortos y besó mi mejilla. Nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a los cuartos señalados, que eran de nuevo de Alice y Emmett.

**BPOV**

Llegué al cuarto de Alice y, por supuesto, Alice y Rose ya estaban allí. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, me quité la ropa, y me puse la camiseta de Edward y mis pantalones cortos. Cuando terminé, me uní a ellas en la cama gigante de Alice. Nos sentamos con las piernas cruzadas, como si fuésemos chicas de instituto hablando de chicos guapos. Ambas me estaban mirando fijamente.

"Basta ya con esto. ¿Porqué has decidido hacer una fiesta de pijamas tan espontáneamente?" Pregunté a mi mejor amiga.

Rose solo me sonreía mientras Alice contestó. "Bueno, noté que después de que Edward nos contase sobre 'el punto culminante' del viaje, tu obviamente no estabas de acuerdo. ¿Qué incluirías tú, entonces?" preguntó.

Empecé a sonrojarme inmediatamente. Oh, Dios, me preguntaban acerca del sexo. Vale que ya me habían preguntado antes si lo habíamos hecho (aunque podrían oírlo claramente), pero pedir detalles era un poco diferente. Miré hacia abajo y comencé a seguir con la mirada los patrones de la colcha.

"Bella." bromeó Rose. "Vamos, nosotras te contábamos todas nuestras pequeñas historias. Ahora es tu turno de contárnoslo."

Finalmente miré hacia arriba y vi sus caras sonrientes. Sabían que cedería, lo hago siempre.

"¿Por dónde queréis que empiece?" Pedí, suspirando.

"Vuestra primera noche. Algo tuvo que pasar en vuestra primera noche en Las Vegas." dijo Alice.

"Bien, la primera. Veamos... Os hemos dicho lo de las tiendas en el hotel. Nos cambiamos y Edward dijo que deberíamos ir a 'Jet at the Mirage'. Fuimos, y en el momento en que éstábamos… ummm…" Comencé a ruborizarme pensando en lo que hicimos en la sala VIP, "poniéndonos cómodos en la sala VIP, Heidi entró." Les dije.

"Espera. ¿Quién es Heidi?" preguntó Rose.

"Heidi es la mujer a la que yo le gustaba." Dije muy bajito mientras miraba a otro lado.

"¡Así se hace, Bella! No sólo tienes tíos detrás tuyo, ahora también tías." dijo Rose, sonando orgullosa mientras que yo me ruborizaba otra vez.

"Perdón, Bella. Sigue." Exclamó Alice.

"Pues… ella nos interrumpió. Salimos y empezamos bailar, y Edward se dio cuenta de que las barras de striptease estaban vacías. Y Edward me intentó sugerir que yo…" Fue Alice quien me interrumpió esta vez.

"¿Eso hizo?"

"Oh, sí, él me lo pidió. Y yo lo hice. Heidi se subió un poco después. Cuando terminé, no podía apartar sus manos de mí, literalmente." Sonreí mientras lo recordaba. "Terminamos obviamente en el hotel. Una vez que estábamos en la cama, él fue…" Busqué para la palabra correcta.

"¿Un animal?" Rose intentó adivinar.

Asentí. "Es una buena manera de decirlo. Pero ésa no fue mi noche favorita. El día siguiente nos despertamos y nos duchamos. Caminamos durante un rato y después fuimos a almorzar a Margaritaville. De hecho fue realmente divertido." Les conté todo sobre la camarera y la caída de la bandeja, y ellos rodaron en la cama, riéndose.

"¡Pobre muchacha!" se rió Alice. "Vale, ¿después qué?"

"Después fuimos a ver al Fantasma de la Opera. Más tarde, me dijo que teníamos que hacer una parada más y me llevó a Bellagio para ver las fuentes de baile. Eran hermosas." Suspiré. "Y entonces volvimos a la habitación yEdwardmedijocosassucias" Dije precipitadamente, esperando que ellas no me oyesen.

"¿Perdón?" dijo Rose sonriendo, dejándome saber que ella sabía exactamente lo que había dicho pero queriendo que lo volviese a decir.

La miré mal. "Edward me dijo cosas sucias, ¿vale?" Dije medio apresurada, no eficaz debido a que me estaba ruborizando.

"¡No me digas! ¿Edward?" preguntó Alice sin creérselo.

"Oh, sí." Dije.

"Joder. Esa debe haber sido una noche larga." Dijo Rose guiñándome el ojo.

"No tienes ni idea. Él me contó una de sus fantasías y entonces… bueno, fue una noche bien larga que incluyó una llamada de teléfono del mostrador que nos pedía bajar la voz." Me reí al recordarlo.

"Bella, has cambiado." exclamó Rose con una sonrisa orgullosa. "Y pensar que era nuestra virginal, dulce e inocente amiga. Mira cómo han cambiado las tornas."

Reí y me encogí de hombros. "Esa parte fue mi favorita" les comenté sobre la noche anterior con la chimenea y las fresas.

"Entonces, esta mañana nos hemos despedido de Heidi antes de irnos al aeropuerto. Creo que Edward le ha dado mi número" Reí. "Oh, y muchas gracias por ese pedazo de tela a la que llamas bikini." Le dije a Alice sarcásticamente.

"Qué puedo decir, pensé que conseguiría calentar a Edward." Alicia rió nerviosamente.

"Sí, bueno, ha sido terrible." Le dije.

**EPOV**

Fui a la habitación de Emmett y encontré mi hermano y a mejor amigo allí.

"Vale, ya me imagino porqué Alice hizo esto." Les dije riéndome.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Emmett, pareciendo perdido.

"Porque están discutiendo como fue el sexo entre Edward y Bella." Le dijo Jasper. Entonces se giró hacia mí. "Entonces, ¿cómo fue?" sonrió.

"Un caballero nunca discute esas cosas." Les dije.

"Quizá tengas razón." Aceptó Jasper. "Pero apuesto a que según lo que les está diciendo Bella a las chicas, tu fuiste _de_ _todo__menos__eso_."

"¡Vamos tío, suéltalo!" dijo Emmett. "Aunque estoy seguro te soltaste mucho con Bella."

"EMMETT. Por lo menos _intenta_ no ser tan pervertido." Le dije.

"Vale, vale. Ahora, la historia, por favor."

"Umm, bien. ¿Por dónde empiezo?" Les pregunté.

"Bueno, cuéntanos las partes buenas. No nos importan realmente las fuentes de baile o esas cosas." Dijo Jasper.

Le miré mal. "Las fuentes eran real y absolutamente hermosas." Le informé. "Pero, diría que una de mis partes preferidas fue cuando ella bailó en una barra de striptease para mí."

"¿Bella bailó en una barra?" me preguntó Emmett sin creérselo. "¿Nuestra Bella?"

"_Mi_ Bella. Sí, ella lo hizo. ¡Y fue asombroso! La manera en que se movía y giraba alrededor el poste, y sacudía su pelo. Dios. Asombroso es la única manera de describirlo."

"Has conseguido que Bella baile en una barra. Tienes un extraño poder, amigo mío." Dijo Jasper, dándome palmadas en la espalda.

"No, ella es asombrosa." Corregí. "Después de que viéramos el Fantasma de la Opera volvimos al cuarto y ella insistió que le dijese cosas subidas de tono. Y yo lo hice. Nunca hubiera sabido que ella lo disfrutase _tanto_. Estoy bastante seguro de que fue el mejor sexo que alguien haya tenido nunca." Les dije sin exagerar.

"Oh vamos, tío, bájate del burro." dijo Emmett. Por supuesto que él diría algo así. Él se pensaba que era dios del sexo.

"El recepcionista llamó a nuestro cuarto pidiendo que bajáramos la voz." Dije orgulloso, lo admito.

"Mientes." Dijo Jasper, estrechando los ojos.

"¿Quieres que te diga todos los lugares en los que estuvimos? Tres veces en la cama, la mesa de la cocina, la pared" apenas pensar en ello otra vez me hacía calentarme "y terminamos al final en el sofá después de… cierta posición."

"Estoy tan orgulloso de ti." dijo Emmett, limpiándose una falsa lágrima de la cara.

"¿Qué fue lo que más te gustó de su ropa?" me preguntó Jasper.

Pensé por un momento. "Oh, tenía un bikini blanco que Alice metió en su maleta. Estaba fantástica en él." Les dije. "Parecía que fuese de gasa. Tan sexy..."

"Oh sí, un bikini de gasa. Rose tenía uno." me dijo Emmett. "Aunque nunca permití que lo usase en público."

"¿Qué es un bikini de gasa?" Jasper preguntó, de nuevo.

Fui hacia el ordenador del cuarto de Emmett y escribí en Google imágenes "bikini de gasa". Presioné _enter_y los resultados aparecieron en pequeños cuadros.

"Pincha ese." me pidió Emmett, señalando a una morena sentada en una silla blanca. Lo hice y la imagen se amplió, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y yo me quedé totalmente paralizado.

"¿Es esa…" Emmett trató de decir algo.

Asentí con la cabeza, mi boca abierta y mis ojos bien abiertos.

En la pantalla había una foto de Bella con el bikini puesto. Estaba sentada en una de las sillas de nuestro hotel. Sus piernas estaban algo abiertas, de una manera muy provocativa. Su mano derecha estaba en su muslo y su izquierda levantaba unos mechones de su pelo. Su cabeza estaba vuelta a la derecha y podía ver mi pierna en la esquina de la foto. Recuerdo ese momento exacto.

Fue después de que le diera un tour por la piscina y ella se estuviera riendo de algo que yo había dicho. Estaba mojada, dejando su fino traje de baño blanco empapado. Se podían ver muy claramente los pezones. Oh Dios, alguien hizo una foto de _mi_ Bella y la colgó en la red.

Me aterraba que alguien hubiese hecho eso sin su conocimiento, pero al mismo tiempo, me sentía realmente culpable por excitarme con esa imagen. Ella era tan atractiva.

"Um… tengo que ir al cuarto de baño." dijo Emmett, levantándose y caminando hacia su cuarto de baño.

"Qué… wow." era la oración que formó Jasper.

Apagué el monitor. "Deja de mirarla. Joder, estaría tan avergonzada si se encontrase con eso." Dije, cubriendo mis ojos. "¿tenéis idea de idea cuánta gente ha visto eso ya?"

"Bueno," dijo Jazz, encendiendo el monitor. "Lo descubriré." Él fue al link de debajo de la foto, diferentes tíos que plasmaban sus pensamientos sobre mi novia en el sitio.

"No quiero saber lo que dijeron." Le dije a mi mejor amigo, levantándome y caminando hacia la cama.

"¿Estás seguro? Porque todos parecen pensar que quienquiera que fuese el de la pierna, es el individuo más afortunado del mundo." Rió Jasper. "Y hay un muchacho que es _muy_ descriptivo sobre sus pechos. Hay dos párrafos enteros." se rió.

"Jasper, por favor. Apágalo. Como si no fuera ya bastante tener individuos fijándose en ella en persona. Ahora tengo a idiotas babeando sobre mi novia en Internet."

"¿Qué me he perdido?" Emmett volvió, pareciendo alegre.

"Idiotas que comentan sobre los pechos de Bella." le dijo Jasper.

"¡Jasper!" le grité.

"Genial, déjame leer." dijo Emmett mientras caminaba hacia el ordenador.

Me levanté de la cama y desenchufé el cable eléctrico del ordenador.

"Oh, venga, Edward. Es un piropo. Los tíos esos piensan que tu chica está buena. Tú eres quien está con ella." me dijo Emmett.

"¿Podemos dejarlo, por favor?" Pedí, casi suplicando. "Y por el amor de dios, no le digáis NADA a Bella. Ella se moriría de la vergüenza." Les dije.

Aceptaron y colocamos las mantas en el suelo, preparándonos para dormir. Me eché, agradecido de que habíamos zanjado el tema, pero por supuesto, no lo dejarían ir tan fácilmente.

"Esa foto hará que muchos chicos duerman bien esta noche." bromeó Emmett. Lo golpeé con una almohada, y con eso se terminó la conversación mientras nos fuimos a dormir.

En medio de la noche, oí que la puerta abrirse y abrí los ojos levemente para ver quién era, pero todo lo que pude ver era una sombra. Se acercó a mí, y una mano caliente tocó mi cara.

"¿Bella?" Pregunté, susurrando mientras Emmett roncaba.

"No podía dormir." dijo ella.

Abrí mis mantas, invitándole a que se metiese adentro conmigo. Ella lo hizo y la abracé fuertemente. Ella suspiró, su respiración soplaba en mi cuello. Besé su cabeza y escuché como la respiración se le profundizaba hasta que se quedó dormida. Solo entonces cerré los ojos.

Pero tan pronto como lo hice, ella comenzó a retorcerse y creí oír una pequeña risita saliendo de su garganta. Sonreí, pensando en lo inocente que se la veía.

"Edward." ella rió nerviosamente y se acercó más a mi.

Se puso de espaldas y su mano se dirigió a su pecho. "Edward." Eso era más un gemido. Así que ella ya no era tan inocente…, pero eso no me importaba, no realmente. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en la cara mientras se pasaba las manos por la cabeza.

La acerqué todavía más a mí, parecía minúscula en mis brazos. Puse mi cabeza en su pecho y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Ella se colocó de nuevo y pronto caí dormido, pensando que ésta era mi nueva posición preferida para dormir.

* * *

**Hola chicas/os!**

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo… otra vez, lo sé lo sé! Pero bueno… debéis agradecerle a Amanecer –Parte 1- el que me haya devuelto mi vena friki con respecto a Crepúsculo. Ahora más que nunca estoy decidida a terminar los fics que tengo empezados, y quizás, empezar algunos nuevos =)**

**Como siempre, dar gracias a toda la gente que no me abandona y a pesar de mi tardanza sigue leyendo y dejando reviews. GRACIAS, de verdad. Al menos yo no voy a borrar mis historias de como otras autoras ya han hecho… mis fics empezaron en , y acabarán aquí.**

**También dar gracias a Koko7180 por el gran apoyo y ayuda en el fic y este capítulo.**

**Sin demorarme más…. Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado, y si no habéis ido ya a ver Amanecer…. ¿A QUÉ ESTAIS ESPERANDO? Es la mejor hasta ahora…. Os lo puedo asegurar.**

**Un beso!**

**Yuliss**


End file.
